


Nunca estás solo

by AlmaDreams9



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 193,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaDreams9/pseuds/AlmaDreams9
Summary: Esta historia explora la relación entre Anakin y Obi-Wan, empezando primero por su amistad y acabará siendo slash. Anakin ya es un caballero Jedi, aunque hasta hace poco seguía siendo el Padawan de Obi-Wan, y ambos siguen siendo inseparables y son enviados a misiones juntos durante las Guerras Clon. Anakin nunca estuvo enamorado de Padme en esta historia.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin no estaba preocupado. Para nada. El hecho de que llevara cinco horas trabajando sin parar en los circuitos de unos droides de protocolo se debía a que estaba… aburrido. Sí, esa era la palabra. Aburrido porque su Maestro (aunque ya no fuera su maestro oficialmente tras haber superado Anakin las pruebas necesarias para dejar de ser un Padawan, para él Obi-Wan siempre sería su Maestro) se había marchado a causa de una misión en un planeta en conflicto y ya debía haber vuelto hace horas. Cinco horas y cuarenta y siete minutos para ser exactos. No era propio de Obi-Wan llegar tarde a los sitios, sino de su antiguo Padawan (aunque Anakin lo negara cada vez que Obi-Wan se lo echaba en cara) y por eso es que Anakin estaba aburrido. Sí. Nada preocupado por que le pudiera haber pasado algo a su Maestro. Después de todo, Obi-Wan sabía cuidarse él solito, no es como si Anakin hubiera tenido que rescatarle 14 veces _(¡14 sí, lo de Geonosis también cuenta, Maestro!)_. Anakin soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Bueno, tal vez sí estaba _un poco_ preocupado. No entendía que el Consejo hubiera decidido enviar a Obi-Wan solo en esta misión. Normalmente, Anakin y Obi-Wan trabajaban juntos, incluso después de que Anakin hubiera pasado las pruebas para ser un caballero Jedi. Después de todo, ellos hacían un equipo perfecto, eran _el_ equipo: El Negociador y el Héroe Sin Miedo. Anakin soltó una risa al recordar la poca gracia que a Obi-Wan le hacían estos sobrenombres. A su Maestro no le gustaba la excesiva atención que provocaban entre los miembros de la República. A Anakin no le importaba, incluso le gustaba hasta cierto punto, si bien es cierto que estos halagos le acababan aburriendo y resultando vacíos. A fin de cuentas, lo que a Anakin realmente le importaba era despertar la admiración de aquellos más cercanos a él, Obi-Wan entre ellos. Sea como fuere, el Consejo pensó que esta misión no requería a ambos, y Anakin se vio obligado a ver partir a su Maestro sin él. Y así se encontraba Anakin, en su apartamento compartido con Obi-Wan en el templo Jedi, intentando descansar su mente arreglando y manipulando los circuitos del droide. Las máquinas eran algo que se le daban realmente bien, todo el mundo lo sabía. Anakin recurría a ellas cuando estaba triste o preocupado por algo. En esos momentos necesitaba hacer algo, alguna actividad en la que canalizar toda esa energía y fuerza que le caracterizaban. Arreglar objetos era tan sencillo… ojalá todo en la vida pudiera solucionarse tan fácil como eso. Anakin suspiró, se apartó un mechón de su largo cabello ondulado de la frente, y siguió trabajando.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y la persona en la que había estado pensando todo este tiempo entró por ella.

-Ah Anakin, que bien que estés aquí, así podrás ponerme al día sobre lo que se ha discutido en la reunión del Concilio.

Anakin se dio la vuelta tras escuchar esa voz, que al instante logró calmarlo de una forma que ni las máquinas ni los circuitos podrían haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que se encontró no era demasiado reconfortante. Obi-Wan estaba horrible. Su túnica, una vez de color beige claro, más se asemejaba ahora a los ropajes oscuros que Anakin elegía para vestirse: estaba totalmente cubierta por un polvo negro que Anakin no sabía, ni quería saber qué era. Anakin notó con un vuelco como manchas de sangre ocupaban la parte que cubría su torso, aunque se tranquilizó tras darse cuenta de que la sangre no debía de ser suya. Al menos en esa parte, ya que no se podía decir lo mismo de su cabeza, que presentaba un corte importante que ensuciaba su rostro con gotas de sangre. Anakin sabía que tanto él como su amigo habían sufrido heridas mucho peores, pero no por eso dejaba de tener mala pinta. Su brazo izquierdo también presentaba un corte profundo, pero parecía que Obi-Wan ya se había ocupado de ello aplicando un vendaje hecho de su propia túnica. A pesar de todo ello, Obi-Wan parecía tranquilo, como si no pasara nada, como si Anakin no llevara cinco horas preocupándose por él.

-¿La reunión a la que sin ninguna duda podrías acudir hace cinco horas, a esa reunión te refieres?

-Ah sí… hubo complicaciones.

-Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo- añadió irónicamente Anakin, con una sonrisa burlona en su joven rostro- claro que esas complicaciones habrían tardado menos en resolverse si no hubieras ido solo, como un cierto antiguo y sabio Padawan tuyo te sugirió.

-Es posible, sí. Como también es cierto que las órdenes del Consejo decían claramente que debía ir yo solo, tal y como traté de hacer ver a cierto antiguo y cabezota Padawan mío- Obi-Wan sonreía ahora al decir esto último, el brillo cariñoso de su mirada delatando que sus palabras no estaban dirigidas con mala intención.

Era algo habitual que Anakin y Obi-Wan se enzarzaran en pequeñas riñas y disputas, más propias de niños pequeños que de los poderosos caballeros Jedi que eran. Muchas veces no eran conscientes de ello, pero la verdad es que en el fondo les divertía. A pesar de que a veces se exasperaban el uno con el otro, les aliviaba poder relajarse hasta ese punto con otra persona, y olvidarse por unos instantes de sus responsabilidades y de la oscuridad del mundo que les rodeaba.

Anakin suspiró, consciente de que aquella pequeña batalla dialéctica la había ganado Obi-Wan. Al fin y al cabo, era a este último al que llamaban el Negociador, y no a Anakin. Así que Anakin desvió el tema hacia algo más importante.

-Estás horrible.

-Gracias Anakin, siempre tienes palabras agradables reservadas para mí- contestó Obi-Wan con una mirada socarrona.

Anakin rió.

-No es eso…ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿No piensas ir a algún sitio a que te miren esas heridas?

-¿Esto? No es nada, cuatro rasguños sin importancia.

Típico. Anakin tenía la impresión de que cualquier herida que presentara Obi-Wan sería tildada de "rasguño" o "sin mayor importancia" a menos que este estuviese a punto de perder un miembro. A Anakin le molestaba especialmente el poco cuidado que su amigo mostraba por su propio bienestar. Para Obi-Wan los demás siempre eran lo primero, hasta un punto que rozaba lo extremo. Es cierto que las heridas que ahora presentaba no parecían muy graves, pero si Anakin hubiera sido el herido Obi-Wan sería el primero en insistir en atenderlo de inmediato. De hecho, así lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones.

-De acuerdo , si no quieres ir a la enfermería a que te curen, me ocuparé yo mismo- Dijo Anakin, sabiendo lo poco que tanto a uno como a otro les gustaba acudir a ese lugar. No era por nada en especial, pero ellos estaban perfectamente capacitados para atenderse a ellos mismos.

-Anakin, por conmovedora que encuentro tu preocupación, no es necesario que…

Su preocupación. Sí, Anakin había estado algo preocupado, a pesar de que había intentado negárselo a sí mismo hacía unos momentos. Bastante, tal vez. _Muy_ preocupado. El mero hecho de pensar que le podía haber pasado algo a su mentor, a su amigo, a la única persona a la que podía considerar familia en la actualidad, y de saber que no podía estar a su lado para protegerlo, había sido superior a él. Como si eso no fuera poco, Obi-Wan aparecía con total normalidad, lleno de rasguños y heridas y diciendo que no pasaba nada, que no era necesario preocuparse. La paciencia de Anakin se agotó.

-¡Obi-Wan!- Interrumpió Anakin acaloradamente-Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, ¿quieres hacerme caso por una vez? No asumas que a los demás nos importa tan poco tu salud como parece importarte a ti mismo. Así que, Maestro, te voy a ayudar a tratar esas heridas, lo quieras o no.

Obi-Wan parecía sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de su antiguo Padawan. Por un momento, Anakin pensó que iba a recibir una reprimenda, pero algo debió ver en los brillantes ojos azules del joven que su mirada se ablandó y le dijo sonriendo levemente:

-Siempre tan incivilizado, Anakin, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- Obi-Wan suspiró y añadió seguidamente- No obstante, por una vez tienes razón.

-Siempre tengo razón, Maestro- contestó Anakin, con una sonrisa pícara.

Obi-Wan se sacudió la cabeza, no sin antes mirar cariñosamente su antiguo Padawan.

-La mayoría de veces no, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansado como para discutirlo.

-Y por eso es que ahora vamos a ir curarte esas heridas- contestó Anakin con finalidad, guiándolo hacia el baño para ayudar a su amigo, satisfecho de haberlo convencido y con una tranquilidad que solo encontraba cuando sabía que su maestro estaba a salvo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Estate quieto, Maestro.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mandón?

-Desde que tengo recuerdo, tú mismo te has encargado de repetírmelo toda la vida.

-Claramente no lo suficiente.

Anakin hizo una mueca y prosiguió aplicando Bacta sobre su herida para ayudar a que esta cicatrizara más rápido. A Obi-Wan le decepcionó que Anakin abandonara la pequeña batalla dialéctica que se avecinaba tan rápido, realmente le divertían esos intercambios. A pesar de que Obi-Wan solía imponerse en ese terreno (por algo le llamaban el Negociador, aunque a él no le gustaban nada esos apodos), Anakin siempre lograba sorprenderlo con alguna contestación. De hecho, Anakin era de las pocas personas que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo, sin importar cuantos años llevaran conviviendo juntos. Sin embargo, su amigo estaba demasiado concentrado en su herida como para seguir la conversación.

Obi-Wan suspiró recordando el repentino enfado de Anakin cuando se había negado a tratarse las heridas. Los ojos de su antiguo Padawan eran muy expresivos, siempre había sido así. Su frustración era evidente en ese momento, pero había algo más. Preocupación. Miedo. Obi-Wan sabía que Anakin había estado preocupado por él; si sus ojos no le hubieran delatado Obi-Wan se habría dado cuenta igualmente, al percatarse del desorden causado por el destripamiento de un droide ( _Anakin, más vale que luego recojas todos esos cables)._ Anakin, la persona más hábil que conocía en cuanto a máquinas y manejo de droides, se refugiaba en ello cuando algo le inquietaba. Obi-Wan sabía que parte de su preocupación había sido culpa suya; después de todo, él había asegurado que acudiría a la reunión del Consejo de Maestros, ya que la misión ya había terminado. Pero surgieron complicaciones, como siempre ocurre. Obi-Wan pensó que Anakin tenía razón cuando decía que eran un imán para los problemas. Sin embargo, su antiguo Padawan debía aprender a controlar sus emociones, a liberarlas en la Fuerza. Obi-Wan conocía lo que el Consejo diría al respecto: Anakin tenía una tendencia al apego y a formar lazos emocionales que no eran propios de los Jedi. Siempre había sido así. No obstante, Obi-Wan lo entendía: al fin y al cabo, Anakin había comenzado su adiestramiento a una edad avanzada, después de haber conocido el amor (y terrible pérdida) a través de su madre. Es por esto que el joven era más proclive a ser dominado por sus emociones, pero era algo que debía educar. Obi-Wan se sintió hipócrita por un momento, ya que en el fondo él no era muy diferente a su amigo, aunque Anakin nunca lo creería así. Después de todo, Obi-Wan sabía que si Anakin estuviera en peligro sufriría la misma inquietud que él. La diferencia radicaba en que al contrario que su antiguo Padawan él si podía controlar sus emociones y dominarlas, o al menos así intentaba mostrarse. De todos modos, ¿quién era él para juzgarle, cuando había sido su Maestro y probablemente haya contribuido en parte a alimentar esa tendencia de Anakin?

El joven Jedi debió de notar su malestar y malinterpretó su causa.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento si te hago daño, ya casi he terminado- Anakin le dijo, disculpándose con la mirada.

Siempre pensando en los demás, intentando ayudarles, leal hasta el fin. Ese era Anakin. Dominado por las emociones, tal vez, pero aquello que al Consejo le parecía un defecto a Obi-Wan no podía sino parecerle en el fondo uno de sus más admirables rasgos (por mucho que intentara corregirlo).

-¿Obi-Wan?- Anakin insistió, con cierto temor en la mirada. Sí, definitivamente los ojos de Anakin eran muy expresivos.

Obi-Wan sonrió para apaciguarlo.

-Estoy bien Anakin. Tan solo estaba pensando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe ese hecho tan insólito? Contestó Anakin, cuya mirada se había tornado de preocupada a burlona en cuestión de segundos.

Insolente, atrevido y descarado. Ese también era Anakin.

Obi-Wan le dio un golpecito en tono de broma, a lo que Anakin sonrió.

Mientras contemplaba su sonrisa, Obi-Wan decidió que incluso aquellos rasgos de Anakin también eran de su agrado.

-Ya está Maestro. Aún te dolerá un poco, pero por lo menos la herida está cerrada y no habrá riesgo de infección.

-Muchas gracias, Anakin- contestó Obi-Wan con sinceridad, dándole una palmadita gentil sobre su hombro y sintiendo la repentina necesidad de expresarle lo mucho que le agradecía que siempre estuviera ahí cuando hacía falta. Él era consciente de que era demasiado frío en ocasiones, intentando ser el perfecto Jedi que está por encima de ataduras emocionales, y que por más que lo intentase, nunca podría ser.

Anakin le miró sorprendido, al instante la sorpresa dio lugar a un brillo en su mirada que se reservaba para los momentos en que su Maestro le alababa. Claramente complacido, Anakin bajó la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa. _¿Humildad, Anakin? Realmente te sienta bien_ , se dijo Obi-Wan divertido hacia sus adentros.

-No es nada, Maestro. Estoy acostumbrado a ello, ya van quince veces salvándote el pellejo, no lo olvides.

_Ya estabas tardando,_ pensó Obi-Wan.

-¿Quince? ¡Esto no cuenta, Anakin, mi vida no ha estado en peligro en ningún momento!

\- De acuerdo, lo dejaremos en catorce, pero solo porque hoy me siento generoso- le concedió Anakin guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Catorce? ¡Lo que pasó en Geonosis no cuenta!

-Claro que cuenta Maestro, eso lo decidimos hace tiempo- contestó Anakin distraídamente.

Obi-Wan suspiró, sabiendo que este debate se prolongaría y ahora no tenía fuerzas para ello.

-Tú lo decidiste hace tiempo, Anakin, cosa que es muy diferente- Obi-Wan suspiró, decidiendo darlo por zanjado hasta otro momento.

Observando su aún lastimoso estado, Obi-Wan dijo:

-Voy a darme una ducha, Anakin. Cuando acabe espero que hayas recogido todo ese desorden que has montado despedazando a ese droide.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, corrigiéndole:

-Implementando mejoras en su sistema operativo, no _despedazándolo,_ Maestro. No me quites mérito a mi trabajo, Obi-Wan-continuó Anakin, sonriendo pícaramente.

Ahora era el turno de Obi-Wan de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea Anakin, pero recógelo.

Parece que Anakin le había escuchado esta vez, pues cuando Obi-Wan se había puesto la túnica que utilizaba a modo de pijama el apartamento estaba en perfecto estado.

Anakin le miró expectante, esperando el comentario de Obi-Wan que no tardaría en llegar.

-Vaya Anakin, estoy impresionado, parece que a veces sí escuchas lo que digo- le dijo Obi-Wan divertido.

-Siempre te escucho Maestro, solo que decido quedarme con aquello que considero útil- replicó Anakin guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres incorregible- dijo Obi-Wan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando ocultar sin mucho éxito la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, Obi-Wan organizando la agenda de mañana, mientras Anakin permanecía pensativo. Finalmente, llegó la hora de dormir, pero antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, Anakin rompió el silencio.

-¿Obi-Wan?

-¿Sí?- Contestó Obi-Wan distraídamente mientras apuntaba algo en un ordenador.

Al ver que Anakin no respondía, Obi-Wan levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Anakin. ¿Había mencionado ya lo expresivos que eran esos ojos azules? Probablemente no lo suficiente. Anakin lo miraba aliviado, como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera aquí con él, después de lo preocupado que había estado unas horas antes. Finalmente, Anakin respondió:

-Yo solo…me alegro de que estés bien, Obi-Wan. Descansa esta noche, te lo has ganado.

Obi-Wan conocía a Anakin lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era eso lo que inicialmente le quería decir, pero decidió dejarlo pasar; precisamente porque le conocía tan bien, sabía que este no le respondería por mucho que Obi-Wan insistiera ahora.

Obi-Wan le sonrió y le contestó:

-Igualmente Anakin, descansa, seguro que mañana nos espera un día duro.

-¿Y cúando no?- río Anakin, desapareciendo hacia su dormitorio.

Obi-Wan lo miró desaparecer, pensando que, por muchos días duros que vinieran, al menos tendría a su amigo para afrontarlos juntos.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin suspiró mientras se encontraba en la sección de los Archivos del templo Jedi. El Consejo le había ordenado investigar sobre unas misteriosas desapariciones que tuvieron lugar en el planeta Malastare hacía treinta años. Al joven Jedi no le gustaban esta clase de tareas, era un hombre de acción. No obstante, la situación de la guerra estaba tranquila por el momento, y el Consejo no tenía una tarea más importante que encomendarle. Aún así, Anakin habría preferido ocupar el lugar de Obi-Wan, que se encontraba ayudando a dar clases a los niños aspirantes a Jedi. A Anakin le gustaba enseñar, aunque su Maestro tenía algo que decir al respecto ( _lo que te gusta es lucirte, Anakin)._ El joven Jedi sonrió: es cierto que le gustaba lucirse de vez en cuando, pero realmente le resultaba gratificante enseñar cosas nuevas a esos rostros llenos de ilusión. Además, Anakin sabía que era popular entre los niños; sin duda estos agradecerían el temperamento mucho más relajado de este totalmente opuesto al de otros Jedi más estirados, como el Maestro Windu ( _no debes llamar estirados a otros compañeros Jedi, se más respetuoso)._ De nuevo la voz de Obi-Wan resonaba en su cabeza, no hay duda de que este pasaba demasiado tiempo reprendiéndole. Naturalmente, esto lo hacía mucho más a menudo cuando Anakin era todavía su Padawan, pero incluso ahora seguía sermoneándole de vez en cuando. Anakin sonrió hacia sus adentros y se sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a mano.

Aparentemente no tuvo mucho éxito en este propósito, ya que una voz que Anakin conocía muy bien le sobresaltó, acompañado de una gentil sacudida sobre sus hombros.

-¿Echando una cabezada mientras investigas en los Archivos? Qué poco profesional- Obi-Wan dijo con gesto de reprobación, aunque su mirada delataba que encontraba la situación divertida.

Anakin levantó la cabeza de la mesa y se llevó la mano a su dolorido cuello. Genial. En algún momento de su _apasionante_ investigación Anakin debió de haberse quedado dormido.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Maestro- le contestó Anakin con un suspiro,-para tu información la investigación ha sido muy productiva, solamente llevaba un rato descansando. Ahora pensaba seguir toda la tarde con ello.

-No me malinterpretes, Anakin, me parecería una buena idea, si no fuera porque ya son las nueve de la noche- le contestó a su antiguo Padawan con una mirada socarrona.

¿Las nueve de la noche? Anakin soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredándose en las ondulaciones de su melena castaño clara. Parece que llevaba dormido más tiempo del que pensaba, y aún le quedaba bastante por hacer…

Obi-Wan rió ante la desesperación de su amigo.

-Cuando llegué al apartamento y vi que no estabas allí, supe al instante que algo así podría haberte pasado. Son muchos años conociéndonos ya…-Obi-Wan añadió esto último en un susurro, casi como si no hubiera pretendido decirlo en voz alta, y con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro,- No te apures, Anakin, he sido informado de que los resultados pueden esperar un día más. Además, mañana podré echarte una mano.

Anakin le miró con una sonrisa radiante. Con la ayuda de Obi-Wan, acabaría el trabajo mucho antes (a Obi-Wan se le daba bastante mejor que a él este tipo de tareas), por no decir que sería mucho más llevadero. A Anakin le gustaba pasar el tiempo en compañía de su amigo, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el mejor y más brillante Jedi de todos?

Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo, poniendo gesto de exasperación.

-Cuando esperas recibir algo a cambio, sí, más de una vez.

Eso era cierto. Lo que Obi-Wan no sabía es que Anakin realmente lo pensaba. Para él, no había otro Jedi que pudiera siquiera compararse con su antiguo Maestro. Bueno, tal vez él mismo… Anakin sonrió pensando lo que Obi-Wan le respondería a eso ( _tan humilde como siempre, Anakin)._ Pero la realidad es que Anakin le admiraba profundamente, no solo por sus habilidades sino especialmente por su nobleza, su solidaridad, su compasión. Anakin se sentía afortunado de que tras la muerte de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan fuera el encargado de ocuparse de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a otro Jedi distinto de Obi-Wan siendo su Maestro. ¿Habrían sido amigos Obi-Wan y él en ese caso? Anakin no estaba seguro de que Obi-Wan hubiera tenido la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con él (reconocía que a veces podía ser un tanto difícil) si no hubiera sido su Padawan. Pero Anakin sabía que él lo habría admirado igualmente, habría intentado ganarse su aprecio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Anakin no le dijo nada de todo esto, no quería que se le subiera a la cabeza. Sí, esa era la razón. No era porque Anakin temiera la respuesta de Obi-Wan. Para nada.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir Obi-Wan. Aprendí del mejor negociador de todos- contestó Anakin en lugar de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún sitio, Anakin-contestó Obi-Wan, aunque sonriendo- ¿te apetece dar un paseo y cenar en Dex?

Dex era el sitio preferido de ambos para comer. Solían ir de vez en cuando, siempre en los escasos días que no tenían mucho que hacer, como este.

Anakin sonrió una vez más.

-El mejor maestro Jedi de todos, no hay duda- dijo Anakin guiñándole un ojo una vez más.

Eligieron llegar a Dex por un camino alejado del ruido y efervescencia propios del planeta Coruscant. Coruscant rebosaba de ajetreo por todos lados, y los sitios tranquilos rodeados de naturaleza brillaban por su ausencia. No obstante, Anakin y Obi-Wan eran conocedores de esos lugares, a fin de cuentas habían recorrido todos los rincones miles de veces. Se encontraban paseando a orillas de un lago en un cómodo silencio, cuando Anakin preguntó:

-¿Qué tal fue tu día, Maestro? ¿Te han dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza los pequeños Jedi a los que tenías que dar clases?

Obi-Wan sonrió afectuosamente.

-Para nada Anakin, se han portado de manera excelente. Claro que no es muy difícil complacerme, después de todo nadie va a darme más quebraderos de cabeza que los que sufrí a manos de mi antiguo Padawan- añadió Obi-Wan con una mirada cómplice- los desvelos que me has provocado son sin duda los causantes de alguna que otra cana prematura en mi cabeza.

Anakin río. Obi-Wan exageraba claramente, en su cabello cobrizo Anakin solo podía distinguir tres o cuatro canas, nada más. De todos modos, Anakin sabía que no había sido un Padawan muy fácil de llevar.

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, seguro que no todo fue tan malo-añadió Anakin fingiéndose el ofendido-de no ser por mí te habrías aburrido muchísimo.

Ahora era el turno de Obi-Wan de reírse.

-No confundas paz y tranquilidad con aburrimiento, Anakin.

Obi-Wan quedó pensativo unos instantes, Anakin no sabía que es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, solo pudo observar como al cabo de un rato su mirada se ablandó y añadió suavemente:

-Pero sí, no todo fue tan malo…- Parecía que iba a añadir algo más pero permaneció callado.

-Bueno, por fin lo admites. Por algo se empieza-Añadió Anakin en tono jocoso- ¿y por lo demás, qué tal el día?

Obi-Wan suspiró y su mirada se ensombreció.

-El Canciller Palpatine desea estar más informado de las misiones de los Jedi. Ha solicitado mantener una reunión con el Consejo al menos una vez al mes, cosa que no ha gustado nada a los maestros, especialmente al maestro Yoda y al maestro Windu.

-¿Y por qué no? No hay nada de malo en ello. Al contrario, en esta guerra la cooperación entre los distintos bandos es necesaria. Además, el canciller Palplatine es un gran…

-El Canciller Palpatine solo se preocupa de sí mismo, Anakin, como la mayoría de los políticos- interrumpió Obi-Wan, suspirando ya que esta conversación la habían mantenido en numerosas ocasiones-el único acercamiento que muestra hacia los Jedi es por puro interés…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Interrumpió Anakin acaloradamente-El Canciller siempre se ha preocupado por mí desde que soy un niño, y no lo ha hecho por interés- Terminó Anakin fríamente.

Esta discusión no era nueva entre ellos. Anakin siempre defendía al Canciller, después de todo este siempre le había mostrado el afecto que otros le negaban desde muy pequeño, ya que los Jedi debían estar por encima del apego, de los lazos emocionales y de todo eso que le habían repetido mil veces en sus lecciones. Obi-Wan desconfiaba de las intenciones del Canciller y compartía la opinión del Consejo de que este no debería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los Jedi. Esta discusión no era nueva, no, pero esta vez Anakin se había sentido ofendido al sugerir Obi-Wan que el Canciller no lo apreciaba y que solo buscaba su acercamiento por interés.

Obi-Wan parecía seguir en desacuerdo con Anakin, pero al darse cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían herido suspiró, le dio un apretón cariñoso sobre su hombro y le dijo:

-Mis disculpas, Anakin, no pretendía ofenderte. Sé que el Canciller ha sido alguien importante para ti, pero es mi deber decirte lo que pienso. Yo solo me preocupo por tu bien, por favor no te lo tomes a mal.

Anakin se ablandó con esas palabras.

-No es nada, Obi-Wan, yo tampoco debí haber reaccionado así. Supongo que todo el trabajo de investigación me ha debido de dejar irascible- añadió Anakin para romper la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

Obi-Wan sonrió y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

-Eso es muy curioso, Anakin, teniendo en cuenta que te has pasado la tarde durmiendo en la sala de los Archivos.

Anakin no pudo evitar reírse y la tensión que había reinado hacía unos instantes desapareció por completo. Obi-Wan apartó la mano sobre sus hombros pero siguió mirándolo sonriendo. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, dando brillo a sus ojos _(¿azules, grises o verdes?)_ ; Anakin nunca fue capaz de definirlos en su mente, según la luz del día o del estado de ánimo del propio Obi-Wan adquirían un tono diferente. Anakin solo sabía que podría pasarse horas perdiéndose en esa mirada, intentando identificar en cada momento qué matiz de color predominaba. _Espera un momento, ¿qué estoy pensando?_ Realmente Anakin debía de haber resultado afectado por el trabajo de investigación (a pesar de haberse dormido, había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en ello). Sí, eso sería. Su mente estaba cansada y no podía pensar coherentemente.

-Anakin, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo agitado- Los ojos de Obi-Wan brillaban con curiosidad, y Anakin no pudo evitar notar que en esta luz era el color verde el que predominaba. _¿pero qué estoy diciendo?_ Pensó Anakin para sí mismo.

-Eh… sí estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado. _¿Cansado después de haber dormido toda la tarde? Muy inteligente Anakin, seguro que Obi-Wan se lo cree,_ pensó Anakin, mientras bajaba la cabeza rogando que Obi-Wan no notara el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Los astros parecieron alinearse con él esa noche, ya que Obi-Wan lo dejó pasar.

-Sigamos yendo a Dex, a ver si después de comer y de descansar esta noche estás más despejado. Mañana te voy a ayudar Anakin, pero si piensas que voy a hacerte todo el trabajo estás muy equivocado, así que ya puedes recuperar fuerzas- añadió Obi-Wan sonriendo burlonamente.

Anakin rió y siguió caminando al lado de Obi-Wan. Sí, después de comer y dormir Anakin esperaba poder pensar con mayor claridad al día siguiente, aunque no precisamente por el dichoso trabajo de investigación al que se refería su amigo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tras una reconfortante cena en Dex, Anakin y Obi-Wan se dirigían de regreso al Templo por el mismo camino que habían utilizado antes. Obi-Wan disfrutó de la paz y tranquilidad del momento: el suave susurro de las aguas del lago, la tenue luz de la luna que cubría de plata los árboles de su alrededor, la leve brisa que sacudía levemente sus túnicas. Obi-Wan miró a su izquierda donde se encontraba Anakin, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Era verdaderamente agradable poder disfrutar de un momento así juntos, sin tener que preocuparse por si a Anakin le había pasado algo en alguna de las múltiples misiones a las que eran enviados. A pesar de las burlas de Anakin sobre la cantidad de veces que su antiguo Padawan le había salvado la vida ( _burlas no, Maestro, simplemente un inocente recordatorio_ ), lo cierto es que Anakin tenía una extraordinaria habilidad por ser capturado… Como a Obi-Wan le gustaba recordarle, Anakin era un _maestro_ en el arte de ser cogido, a lo que Anakin siempre le hacía una mueca. Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo ante esa memoria.

-¿Algo divertido, Maestro?- la voz del joven Jedi interrumpió sus pensamientos-¿quieres compartir la broma?

\- Ah, no es nada Anakin, sospecho que tú no lo encontrarías tan divertido.

Anakin le miró con suspicacia, probablemente intuyendo que él era el origen de su diversión, aunque no podía probarlo. Anakin era muy perspicaz, Obi-Wan se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Su joven amigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Obi-Wan se quedó sin saber qué quería decir, ya que ambos escucharon unos murmullos y el ruido de una pequeña nave posándose en las proximidades de donde se encontraban. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad y sin decir nada se acercaron al origen de aquellos ruidos.

Ocultos tras unos arbustos, observaron a un hombre moreno de mediana edad que Obi-Wan reconoció como un político del Senado dando órdenes a un droide de combate mientras se dirigía hacia la rampa de una nave que se extendía para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué hace el senador Fare a estas horas metiéndose clandestinamente en una nave dando instrucciones a un droide de combate?-le preguntó su antiguo Padawan en un susurro.

-Eso es porque no se trata del senador Fare-contestó Obi-Wan con un vuelco al verle cambiar de apariencia: el color verde sustituyó a la piel morena, y un par de tentáculos crecieron sobre su cabeza y le llegaron hacia sus hombros, además de un increíble aumento en su estatura y corpulencia.

Obi-Wan notó el soplido de Anakin desde muy cerca, ya que ambos estaban agachados observando a escondidas desde los arbustos.

-Un metamorfo- exclamó Anakin al tiempo que cogía la espada láser de su cinturón y se disponía a atacar en cualquier momento, de no ser porque Obi-Wan le agarró firmemente pero sin hacerle daño por la muñeca. _Siempre tan impulsivo_ , pensó Obi-Wan.

Anakin le miró exasperado.

-¿Pero por qué me detienes, Maestro? Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son y adónde se dirigen. El metamorfo puede haber hecho cualquier cosa disfrazado de senador, tenemos qué averiguar que está tramando- le dijo Anakin alterado pero sin alzar la voz para no ser escuchados.

-Paciencia, amigo mío- Obi-Wan le contestó con serenidad, mientras Anakin resoplaba ante la respuesta ya típica de Obi-Wan- Hay que averiguar que están tramando, estoy de acuerdo, pero precipitarse no es la manera de actuar. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, es más inteligente actuar con cautela.

Anakin suspiró, mirando su muñeca atrapada por la mano de Obi-Wan.

-Pero si no los seguimos ahora, ¿cómo vamos a saber a dónde se dirigen?

Obi-Wan levantó con la mano que no sujetaba a Anakin un papel que contenía unos planos y una ruta hacia un planeta que su antiguo Padawan conocía muy bien.

-Si no hubieras sido cegado por las ganas de actuar, te habrías dado cuenta que esto se le ha caído a nuestro cambiante amigo de sus bolsillos mientras se dirigía a la nave- contestó Obi-Wan sonriendo con superioridad mientras la trampilla de la nave se cerraba al tiempo que se preparaba para despegar.

Anakin puso entonces los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces?- contestó Obi-Wan con suficiencia, divertido ante la desesperación del joven Jedi.

-Serás consciente de que esto no puede ser más que una trampa- continuó Anakin a la defensiva- de ninguna manera puede haber tenido un descuido así con todas las molestias que parece haberse tomado para colarse desapercibido aquí.

-Muy perspicaz, mi antiguo Padawan-le sonrió Obi-Wan- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es una trampa. Y nosotros vamos a caer en la trampa, como siempre hacemos.

-Porque eso es mucho más precavido que atacarles de improvisto en la nave, ¿verdad?- dijo Anakin irónicamente, aunque ahora el joven sonreía también.

-Por lo menos tendremos tiempo para planificar la estrategia-contestó Obi-Wan con finalidad. Dándose cuenta de que aún mantenía agarrado por la muñeca a su amigo le soltó con delicadeza.

-Vayamos a avisar al Consejo entonces-dijo Anakin, aunque algo debió de notar que de repente se detuvo. Obi-Wan también lo percibió, una inminente sensación de peligro. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Anakin se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, al tiempo que un disparo se estrelló sobre el arbusto en el lugar en el que Obi-Wan se encontraba hacía unos instantes y que sin duda lo habría alcanzado, de no ser por los buenos reflejos de Anakin. Ambos no pudieron más que observar cómo la figura que había disparado se ponía a salvo en la nave en la que se había introducido el metamorfo, y esta desapareció con velocidad ante sus ojos.

Obi-Wan miró entonces a Anakin, que seguía encima de él. El joven rostro de su amigo estaba cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Un mechón de su ondulada melena caía sobre su frente, y a esta cercanía la fuerza de los ojos azules del joven (cuya mirada ya era intensa de por sí) resultaba abrumadora. Había un brillo malicioso en esos ojos, que acompañado de la sonrisa pícara de su amigo, le hizo adivinar a Obi-Wan lo que este iba a decir antes de que hablara.

-Y ya van quince- le dijo Anakin alegremente con autosuficiencia.

_Nunca falla_ , pensó Obi-Wan a la vez que emitía un gruñido.

-¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme haberte salvado la vida una vez más?-prosiguió Anakin haciéndose el ofendido.

A pesar de que Obi-Wan estaba en desacuerdo con esa cifra ( _No, Anakin, Geonosis no cuenta por más que te empeñes en ello)_ y varias de las veces que Anakin contaba habían acabado con Obi-Wan rescatando a su antiguo Padawan, lo cierto es que Obi-Wan estaba agradecido. Inmensamente agradecido de saber que siempre podía contar con que Anakin estuviera a su lado para ayudarlo, al igual que Obi-Wan siempre estaría ahí para Anakin. Una ola de afecto hacia su antiguo Padawan lo invadió, y esperó que la sonrisa que ahora le dirigía pudiese transmitirle al joven Jedi lo agradecido que le estaba. Anakin debió entenderlo, porque le premió con una sonrisa similar.

Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose fijamente cuando Anakin le sorprendió por segunda vez esa noche. Se ruborizó. La primera vez había ocurrido en el camino hacia Dex, cuando Anakin sin ninguna razón aparente había bajado la cabeza tímidamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Obi-Wan había quedado asombrado por este hecho: había algo verdaderamente fascinante en que el siempre descarado y seguro de sí mismo Anakin Skywalker mostrara una reacción semejante. Obi-Wan lo había dejado pasar para no avergonzarlo, no sin preguntarse qué es lo que podía haber causado esa reacción en su amigo. Ahora Anakin lo sorprendía ruborizándose por segunda vez, y la intriga de Obi-Wan iba en aumento. _Curioso, muy curioso_ pensó Obi-Wan. No obstante, había otras cuestiones más serias por las que preocuparse, así que su curiosidad tendría que esperar.

Anakin se apartó con cuidado y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tras asegurarse de que no iban a ser disparados por segunda vez, se dirigieron hacia el Templo Jedi.

Tras informar a los maestros Jedi de lo que había ocurrido, estos decidieron enviar a Anakin y Obi-Wan al planeta que aparecía en los planos que se le habían caído al metamorfo. Naturalmente, coincidían en que podría tratarse de una trampa y de que su intención era atraerlos hacia allí. No obstante, la única manera de averiguar qué era lo que se traían entre manos era enviándolos a donde estaban ellos, tal y como afirmó el Maestro Yoda. Hubo una decisión uniforme en el Consejo, y se decidió que Anakin y Obi-Wan partieran el día siguiente en su misión.

-Parece que al final sí te vas a librar del trabajo de investigación en los Archivos- le comentó Obi-Wan a Anakin mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

-Eso parece, sí- le contesto Anakin distraídamente sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Anakin había permanecido pensativo y silencioso desde la reunión con el Consejo, y Obi-Wan creía saber por qué. El planeta hacia el que ambos partirían mañana en búsqueda del metamorfo y sus seguidores no era otro que Tatooine, el lugar donde Anakin había crecido como un esclavo hasta que Qui-Gon decidió llevarlo al templo Jedi tras sospechar que podría tratarse de El Elegido que traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza según la profecía. El lugar en el que había crecido junto a su madre, y el lugar en el que la perdió. Obi-Wan nunca llegó a saber lo que pasó exactamente el día en que la madre de Anakin, Shmi Skywalker, perdió la vida, ya que las pocas veces en que Obi-Wan trataba de sacar el tema el gesto de Anakin se ensombrecía y trataba de finalizar la conversación de inmediato. Obi-Wan suspiró. No, realmente no debía de ser nada fácil para Anakin volver a ese sitio, demasiados recuerdos enterrados que revivir.

Una vez en su apartamento, Anakin le deseó las buenas noches y desapareció tras las puertas de su dormitorio mientras Obi-Wan lo seguía con la mirada.

Al día siguiente, Obi-Wan se levantó temprano. En realidad él siempre solía madrugar, al contrario que Anakin, al que se le pegaban las sábanas fácilmente y en numerosas ocasiones Obi-Wan había tenido que insistir para levantarlo. Es por eso que Obi-Wan pensó que tal vez aún estaba soñando cuando vio que Anakin se encontraba sentado en el sofá, ya vestido con sus habituales túnicas de color oscuro.

-Buenos días, Maestro- le saludó.

-No estoy seguro de ello, algo debe de ir realmente mal para que estés levantado antes que yo. ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?- le contestó Obi-Wan con una mirada de fingida preocupación.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco pero esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No exageres, Obi-Wan. Estoy seguro de que me he despertado más veces antes que tú.

Eso tal vez fuese cierto, normalmente ocurría cuando Anakin había dormido mal a causa de sus pesadillas. Obi-Wan se lamentó de que aquel hubiese sido el caso esta noche, y al juzgar por las ojeras de Anakin, parecía que había sido así. A pesar de su aparente cansancio, Anakin parecía de mejor humor esta mañana, como si hubiera asimilado su situación y el hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Tras haber desayunado, prepararon la nave con todo lo necesario para afrontar la misión. Una vez dentro, Anakin ocupó la posición de copiloto, sin duda recordando el enfado de Obi-Wan la última vez que Anakin había pilotado y estrellado la nave, o lo que Anakin hubiera llamado _aterrizado temerariamente, no estrellado, Obi-Wan._ Anakin era un gran piloto, Obi-Wan no conocía a nadie mejor que él en toda la galaxia, pero precisamente por eso realizaba conductas temerarias que acababan poniendo en peligro sus vidas. No obstante, Obi-Wan sabía que Anakin aún se encontraba algo pensativo por sus recuerdos de Tatooine, así que dijo algo de lo que confiaba no tener que arrepentirse luego.

-¿No quieres pilotar tú, Anakin?

Anakin lo miró como si Obi-Wan se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tras lo ocurrido en Naboo la última vez me dijiste que "la próxima vez ni se te pase por la cabeza pilotar, Anakin, hay maneras menos desagradables de morir"-dijo imitando su voz- ¿no lo recuerdas, Maestro?

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-Ah sí, he de reconocer que fui un poco duro con mis palabras… Es lo que tiene estar a punto de morir estrellado por enésima vez. Claro que si no fuera por tus habilidades, ni siquiera habríamos podido pilotar la nave en el estado en que se encontraba, así que reconozco que fui algo injusto contigo.

Anakin levantó las cejas, divertido.

-Espera, ¿puedes repetir eso último? No lo he oído muy bien.

Obi-Wan se sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-Me has escuchado perfectamente, Anakin, no pienso repetirlo.

Anakin rió por primera vez desde que supieron que se dirigirían a Tatooine, y solo por eso Obi-Wan pensó que merecería la pena cualquier temeridad que tuviera que sufrir provocada por Anakin pilotando.

-Eres el mejor piloto que conozco, Anakin, así que olvida lo que te dije aquella vez- continuó Obi-Wan, queriendo conservar esa sonrisa.

La forma en la que el rostro de Anakin se iluminó ante esas palabras le hizo pensar que sí, definitivamente valdría la pena cualquier desvelo provocado por Anakin al mando de la nave.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Obi-Wan me va a matar_ , se lamentó Anakin. Su Maestro no estaba presente en ese momento; se había retirado a otro compartimento de la nave para planear la estrategia a seguir una vez hubieran llegado a Tatooine. Obi-Wan estaba intentando descifrar lo que se traía entre manos el metamorfo a través de leer por _enésima_ vez los planos que se le habían caído a este, para lo cual necesitaba tranquilidad, o algo así le había dicho. _No tardará en venir al notar el cambio de trayectoria de la nave…_ se dijo a sí mismo Anakin, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un quejido anticipando la reprimenda que se le avecinaba. _Y esta vez con razón_ , reconoció el joven Jedi para sus adentros. Anakin había realizado una revisión de la nave la semana anterior y se había encargado de implementar unas mejoras en el sistema de refrigeración, que había resultado dañado tras su última misión. El problema es que Anakin, _inexplicablemente,_ había olvidado insertar unas piezas necesarias para mantener el equilibrio del sistema. Anakin recordaba ahora que había sido llamado con urgencia por el maestro Windu, al que no convenía hacer esperar, por lo que tuvo que interrumpir su trabajo. Pero eso no era excusa, y Anakin lo sabía. _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de que me faltaba insertar esas piezas?_ Anakin suspiró. No, no tenía excusa. Esa misma mañana se encargó de comprobar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, y este _pequeño_ problema se le pasó por alto, probablemente debido a su distracción y malestar originados por los recuerdos de Tatooine que lo atormentaban…pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello. El caso es que el motor de la nave empezó a fallar debido a su despiste. No era nada que no tuviera solución, Anakin era perfectamente capaz de arreglarlo, pero para ello tendrían que desviarse y refugiarse en algún sitio en el que este pudiera reparar la nave. Y en esas se encontraba Anakin, dirigiendo la nave hacia el primer planeta más cercano que pudo detectar en los controles: se trataba de un planeta muy pequeño, pantanoso y cuya única forma de vida era presumiblemente la vegetación.

-Anakin, ¿te importaría explicar el motivo por el que nos estamos adentrando en un planeta que nada tiene que ver con Tatooine?

_Ah, aquí está._

Obi-Wan estaba a su lado cruzándose de brazos, esperando la explicación de su antiguo Padawan.

-Ha habido un problema técnico, Maestro… El motor está fallando y necesito aterrizar la nave para poder repararlo- dijo Anakin, agradecido de tener la excusa de pilotar para no tener que mirar a los ojos a su Maestro en ese momento.

-Esa parte ya la había deducido, Anakin. Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo es posible que el motor haya fallado, cuando te habías encargado de realizar una revisión esta mañana.

-Eso hice, Maestro- Anakin quedó callado unos segundos y después añadió apresuradamente- el problema es que olvidé añadir unas piezas tras arreglar el sistema de refrigeración la semana pasada y no lo había recordado hasta ahora.

_Bueno, ya lo he dicho._

-¿Olvidaste qué?- le dijo lentamente Obi-Wan, que parecía no dar crédito.

Anakin emitió un suspiro.

-¡El Maestro Windu requería mi presencia de inmediato y no pude terminar de añadir las piezas!- se intentó defender inútilmente el joven Jedi.

-¡Has tenido una semana para hacer eso, Anakin! ¡Esta misma mañana podrías haberte dado cuenta si hubieras realizado la revisión como es debido!

Anakin se dio por vencido mientras aterrizaba la nave en una zona pantanosa, lo más alejada posible del agua que pudo encontrar. Parecía que en este planeta era siempre de noche, la única luz que lo iluminaba era una luna que brillaba con fuerza.

-Tienes razón, Maestro- dijo Anakin, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que estas no eran unas palabras que dijera con frecuencia, aunque las pensara más veces de las que le gustaría admitir-Debí haberme dado cuenta, pero estaba algo distraído esta mañana… Sé que no tengo excusa- añadió lastimosamente Anakin, a la vez que levantaba la mirada hacia Obi-Wan.

Al oír estas palabras el enfado de Obi-Wan pareció disminuir, pero siguió mirándolo con gesto de reprobación.

-No puedes dejar que tus emociones alteren tu rendimiento, Anakin, no es propio de un Jedi- le contestó Obi-Wan con serenidad. _¿Acaso Obi-Wan se había dado cuenta de la preocupación que se cernía sobre él ante el prospecto de regresar a Tatooine?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Anakin. A pesar de que sabía que Obi-Wan tenía razón, a Anakin no le gustaron esas palabras de su Maestro, que tantas veces había escuchado ya. Él era perfectamente capaz de realizar su trabajo sin dejar que sus preocupaciones le afectaran; lo de esta vez había sido solo un despiste, nada más. No hacía falta generalizar. Aún así, Anakin sabía que esta vez no tenía razón, así que permaneció callado.

Obi-Wan se llevó las manos a la barbilla acariciando su barba, gesto que realizaba habitualmente cuando estaba pensativo o considerando una opción.

-Bueno, el mal ya está hecho, así que no conseguiremos nada dándole vueltas- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad- ¿Cuánto crees que te puede costar repararlo?

-Primero tengo que comprobar los daños, pero espero que no más de una semana, Maestro.

-Una semana… ¿pero qué voy a hacer contigo, Anakin?-Obi-Wan suspiró a la vez que negaba con la cabeza- A nuestro favor, el plan de nuestro amigo metamorfo parece que sea tendernos una trampa en Tatooine, por lo que no se irán a ningún lado sin nosotros…Así que esta vez tu error no tendrá graves consecuencias.

Anakin se estaba empezando a cansar de esta conversación, no le gustaba que Obi-Wan le hablara como si aún fuera un irresponsable Padawan, que no hacía más que meterlos en líos. _Aunque esta vez sí ha sido así…_

-¿Crees que podrás ser capaz de hacerlo tú solo? ¿O quieres que esté a tu lado en caso de que se te olviden añadir unas piezas?- le dijo Obi-Wan con sorna y con una mirada burlona, sin rastro del previo enfado en su rostro.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me lo recordarás toda la vida, ¿verdad?- comentó Anakin con un suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ah, no lo sé, Anakin… después de todo tú nunca me recuerdas el supuesto número de veces que me has salvado la vida, así que tal vez lo deje pasar- terminó Obi-Wan irónicamente y sonriendo también.

_Odio cuando tienes razón_ , pensó Anakin para sus adentros. Y aún así…

-No deberías buscar venganza, Obi-Wan, no es propio de un Jedi- le contestó Anakin guiñándole un ojo y haciendo eco de sus palabras. Obi-Wan pareció no tener contestación a eso y Anakin sonrió con suficiencia. _Anakin: 1- Obi-Wan: 0_ , pensó Anakin orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que su amigo solía ser el que siempre ganaba estos pequeños juegos dialécticos- y si ya has acabado de divertirte a mi costa, Maestro,-prosiguió Anakin-voy a examinar el lugar donde nos encontramos antes de ponerme a trabajar.

A pesar de haber perdido, Obi-Wan le miró divertido.

-Iré a explorar contigo, Anakin. Preferiría estar a tu lado si te metes en algún lio, cosa que es bastante probable dado lo distraído que has demostrado estar.

A pesar de que Obi-Wan comentó esto en broma, a Anakin le complació la preocupación encubierta en las palabras de su amigo.

Tras comprobar que no había peligro en sus alrededores (la única vida que habitaba en ese húmedo planeta parecía ser efectivamente la vegetación) ambos volvieron a la nave y Anakin se puso a evaluar el daño en los motores, mientras que Obi-Wan comentó algo de revisar los dichosos planos una vez más. _¿Qué espera encontrar ahí que no haya visto ya?_ Pensó Anakin cariñosamente negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía manos a la obra.

Como había anticipado, los daños no eran nada que no pudiera arreglar, aunque tal vez tardara algo más de una semana. No obstante, Anakin se mostró optimista ya que las cosas habrían podido acabar mucho peor debido a su despiste _._ Obi-Wan llevaba razón, Anakin había permitido que su mente hubiera sido nublada por sus preocupaciones.

El hecho de tener que regresar a Tatooine había despertado en él recuerdos que había logrado mantener enterrados. Recuerdos de un pasado de esclavitud tanto suyo como de su madre, pensó Anakin amargamente. Tantas noches la había escuchado llorar cuando esta pensaba que él no podía oírle… Aún así, este pasado encerraba también algunos de los recuerdos más felices de su vida, pues atesoraban los momentos que Anakin pudo compartir con su madre, la única persona en esta vida que le había dado su amor incondicional sin reservas. Anakin se sentía seguro en ese entonces, pues sabía que sin importar lo qué ocurriera su madre no dejaría de quererlo, al igual que él nunca dejaría de quererla a ella. Anakin nunca compartió la postura de los Jedi sobre el apego: consideraban que el amor podría ser una debilidad y había que liberarse de las ataduras emocionales, pues estas les podrían desviar de su camino. Anakin pensaba precisamente lo contrario, que el amor era una fortaleza, ya que él nunca se había sentido tan protegido como cuando sabía que contaba con el amor de su madre. El joven Skywalker era consciente de que el Consejo Jedi podía ver a través de él y eran recelosos de su tendencia a formar lazos emocionales y del apego que sentía hacia su Maestro. Anakin quería demasiado, pero él estaba convencido de que esto le hacía un mejor Jedi, por mucho que el Código dijera lo contrario. Anakin suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Echaba de menos ese amor incondicional de su madre, el poder reclamar una muestra de cariño sin miedo a que eso estuviese mal visto. Precisamente esos recuerdos tan felices eran los que más dolor le causaban, ya que contribuían a que la pérdida sufrida en Tatooine le dejara marcado para siempre. Anakin se estremeció al recordar a su madre muriendo en sus brazos, después de haber pasado años sin verla. El dolor cada vez que lo recordaba era igual de insoportable que cuando ocurrió. Anakin dirigió su ira hacia el poblado de los bandidos que habían causado la agonía y muerte de su pobre madre y acabó con todos ellos: hombres, mujeres y niños. Pues no eran hombres, sino animales, o eso es lo que Anakin se dijo entonces. Lo cierto es que no se sentía orgulloso de ello, al contrario, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una gran vergüenza, pues había caído preso de la ira, de las ganas de venganza. _¿Qué pensaría el Consejo Jedi si se enterase de eso? ¿qué pensaría Obi-Wan?_ Anakin tragó saliva y se le hizo difícil respirar al imaginarse la decepción en los ojos de su Maestro. Anakin nunca se lo contó porque temía su reacción; tal vez este no querría tener nada más que ver con Anakin. Después de todo, Obi-Wan era el Jedi perfecto: libre del apego, el miedo, _la ira._ Su Maestro ya lidiaba con él conociendo su tendencia a formar lazos emocionales, pero Anakin no creía que siguiera respetándolo si supiera lo bajo que había caído en sus ansias de venganza. El canciller Palpatine era el único que conocía su secreto. Él no le juzgó, todo lo contrario, le brindó su comprensión e intentó consolarlo justificando sus acciones, ya que aquellos con los que Anakin había acabado se habían portado como monstruos. Palpatine también le instó a que no contara nada a ningún Jedi, especialmente a Obi-Wan, ya que estos no lo entenderían.

A Anakin le iba a explotar la cabeza de tan solo pensar en todo esto, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se iba a encontrar una vez en Tatooine.

_Necesito un poco de aire fresco_ pensó Anakin, y salió de la nave sin decir nada a Obi-Wan. El joven Jedi se dirigió a la orilla de un pantano y alzó la vista hacia las estrellas, que desde pequeño lo habían conseguido calmar. Pasó un buen rato de ese modo, cuando de repente oyó unos pasos que se le acercaban. Anakin se puso en modo alerta al instante y empuñó sigilosamente su espada láser. Cuando notó la presencia detrás de él, activó la espada láser al tiempo que se daba la vuelta dispuesto a atacar, pero se encontró con otra espada láser con el mismo brillo azul que la suya conteniendo su ataque.

-Anakin, ¿es que ya te has cansado de trabajar conmigo? Hay maneras más civilizadas de indicarlo que atacándome con tu espada láser- le dijo Obi-Wan con una mirada divertida.

-Mis disculpas, Maestro- contestó Anakin mientras desactivaba su espada láser y la volvía a colocar en el cinturón- No sabía que eras tú, obviamente.

-Obviamente- repitió su Maestro con sorna. Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué haces rondando por aquí fuera de todos modos? ¡Pensaba que estabas en la nave!

-Sabes, Anakin, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ibas a ponerte a evaluar los daños del motor- dijo Obi-Wan levantando las cejas.

-Y lo he hecho, eso estaba haciendo- añadió Anakin rápidamente- ya había terminado, vine a tomar un poco el aire…- _A intentar despejar mi mente,_ es lo que Anakin no dijo- espero poder arreglar la nave en una semana, o nueve días como mucho.

Obi-Wan suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro de oír eso, Anakin. Este planeta no me gusta demasiado, preferiría abandonarlo cuanto antes- dijo Obi-Wan irónicamente mirando a su alrededor- Yo también había salido a tomar un poco el aire, ¿te parece bien que te haga compañía?- dijo Obi-Wan sentándose a su lado sin esperar respuesta.

Anakin rió por lo bajo.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si te vas a quedar igualmente? Qué incivilizado, Maestro- dijo Anakin sonriendo.

-Parece que algunos vicios de mi antiguo Padawan se me han pegado, desafortunadamente.

Anakin le dio un golpe amistoso con los hombros, a lo que Obi-Wan sonrió.

Ambos permanecieron sentados a orillas del pantano en un cómodo silencio observando la oscuridad de su alrededor. Bueno, Obi-Wan miraba a su alrededor; Anakin tan solo miraba las estrellas. Se veían tan brillantes desde aquí, mucho más que en Tatooine. _Un día recorreré todos los sistemas que giran alrededor de ellas,_ resonó su propia voz de cuando era niño en su cabeza, a lo que su madre siempre le sonreía y le abrazaba por los hombros, sin decir nada que pudiera romper su ilusión. _Te echo tanto de menos,_ pensó Anakin.

-Anakin…- el aludido oyó la voz de su amigo desde muy cerca, aunque seguía con la vista fija en las estrellas- sé que has estado preocupado desde que nos encomendaron poner rumbo a Tatooine. Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí me tienes. Entiendo lo duro que debe ser para ti volver a ese lugar…

-Tú no lo entiendes- interrumpió Anakin secamente- no puedes entenderlo-finalizó el joven Jedi a la vez que diversas imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza: Anakin despidiéndose de su madre prometiéndole que algún día la liberaría, su madre agonizando en sus brazos, los bandidos asesinados por su espada láser. _Él nunca lo entendería._

-En cierto modo sí, Anakin, aunque en ningún caso en un grado comparable al tuyo. Regresar a Tatooine también me entristece, a fin de cuentas representa una de las últimas misiones que pasé junto a mi Maestro- dijo Obi-Wan con la mirada pérdida.

A Anakin ese comentario le hirió especialmente ya que se acercaba demasiado a un pensamiento que le había atormentado desde hace tiempo. A Obi-Wan lo que le entristecía de Tatooine, pensaba Anakin, era que había supuesto el inicio del fin de su aprendizaje con Qui-Gon tal y como lo conocía hasta ese momento. Después de todo, Qui-Gon había decidido liberar a Anakin y adoptar a lo que Obi-Wan había llamado otra _patética forma de vida._ Posteriormente, Qui-Gon decidió adiestrar a Anakin incluso si el Consejo se oponía a ello, dando por finalizado su adiestramiento de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan había resentido a Anakin incluso más desde entonces, y si al final decidió adiestrarlo fue porque le había hecho una promesa a Qui-Gon antes de que perdiera la vida. _Solo fui una promesa para él._

-No me cabe duda de que te entristece regresar a Tatooine, debe de ser muy duro para ti recordar el momento en el que tu Maestro cambió tu destino al adoptar a una patética forma de vida-dijo Anakin con gesto sombrío.

Obi-Wan lo miró como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Anakin-exclamó Obi-Wan- dije esas palabras antes de conocerte, como puedes pensar que yo…

-¿Acaso no lo pensaste, es que no me resentiste desde el momento en que Qui-Gon decidió proclamarme su Padawan?-interrumpió Anakin acaloradamente- ¡yo solo era un obstáculo que se interponía en tu camino!- exclamó Anakin sin poder contenerse, había guardado durante tanto tiempo estas palabras que ahora que había empezado no podía parar-¡solo me aceptaste como Padawan porque se lo habías prometido a Qui-Gon antes de morir!- Anakin había alzado la voz de tal modo que de no ser porque se encontraban en un planeta deshabitado alguien se habría acercado ya a ver qué pasaba-¡yo solo fui una promesa para ti! Siempre me resentiste y si pudieras volver al pasado, harías lo que fuera con tal de dejarme atrás en Tatooine- Esto último lo dijo en voz más baja, aunque no por ello menos hiriente. Anakin ya no estaba pensando, si lo hiciera se habría dado cuenta de que sin importar como habían empezado las cosas entre ellos, Obi-Wan no podría ser tan desalmado como para abandonar a un niño en la esclavitud pudiendo evitarlo. Pero Anakin no pensaba, solo sentía dolor. Dolor por no haberse sentido querido durante varios años, por intentar agradar y complacer a alguien que nunca lo quiso en su vida para empezar, por desear que Obi-Wan le necesitase tanto como Anakin lo necesitaba a él.

El habitualmente calmado Obi-Wan Kenobi lo miró enfurecido, pero aún así consiguió mantener los papeles y no elevar demasiado el tono de voz. A pesar de su contención, no pudo evitar que en ocasiones se le quebrara la voz, lo que impresionó a Anakin más que cualquier grito lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿De verdad me conoces tan poco después de todo?-Obi-Wan bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños- En ese caso he subestimado enormemente tu arrogancia y egoísmo. No eres capaz de ver más allá de ti mismo.

Nada podría haber preparado a Anakin para la decepción que vio en el rostro de Obi-Wan. Era lo que siempre había querido evitar, toda su vida lo único que había buscado era que este se sintiera orgulloso de él. ¿Por qué Obi-Wan no podía ver eso? Su Maestro se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra más y se metió en la nave, mientras que Anakin permaneció sentado donde estaba, intentando vislumbrar las estrellas entre las lágrimas que no paraban de asomar en sus ojos, sintiéndose más solo de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento... Pobre Anakin, y pobre Obi-Wan. Pero que no cunda el pánico, las cosas mejorarán pronto ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan se llevó las manos a la frente pensando en los movimientos que tendrían que realizar una vez en Tatooine. O al menos eso intentaba, porque su mente no paraba de deslizarse hacia cierto antiguo Padawan suyo de melena castaña y ojos azules. Habían pasado dos días desde la discusión, y no se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces.

Anakin se pasaba las horas trabajando en los motores de la nave, mientras que Obi-Wan planeaba una estrategia para cuando llegaran a Tatooine… o eso intentaba. Obi-wan suspiró. _Eres un Jedi, tienes que estar por encima de estas preocupaciones_ , se dijo a sí mismo sin mucho éxito. Las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido demasiado, ¿cómo podía siquiera plantearse que Obi-Wan habría preferido dejar abandonado a Anakin en Tatooine si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo? ¿Acaso tenía una opinión tan baja de él?

Su enfado inicial había disminuido para aquel entonces, pues pasados esos dos días Obi-Wan había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras de su amigo. No, era imposible que Anakin pensara eso después de todas las aventuras que habían compartido juntos, y después de todas las veces que se habían salvado la vida el uno al otro. A Obi-Wan le gustaba pensar que después de tanto tiempo conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie en la galaxia, y las palabras de este habían sido solamente fruto de su enfado. Después de todo, Anakin era una persona muy temperamental, y cuando se sentía herido decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía…como Obi-Wan había podido comprobar en numerosas ocasiones.

Todo ello no eximía el hecho de que hubiera ciertas cosas de las que Anakin le acusó que su antiguo Padawan sí pensaba realmente. Obi-Wan se había quedado de piedra, nunca imaginó que Anakin se hubiera sentido tan herido por el comienzo de su relación, por su inicial recelo hacia él. Era cierto que al principio Obi-Wan no aprobó la decisión de Qui-Gon de adiestrar al chico desafiando la decisión del Consejo; su Maestro podía ser muy cabezota y no tenía reparos en llevar la contraria a los Maestros Jedi. _Como alguien que yo me sé,_ pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era verdad que Obi-Wan decidió adiestrar a Anakin por la promesa que le hizo a Qui-Gon, pero lo que Anakin parecía no saber, es que Obi-Wan consideraba que aquella había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. No tardó en coger cariño al chico, realmente Anakin era alguien que se hacía querer. Lo protegió como si de su familia se tratara, a sabiendas de que ese afecto, ese apego, iba en contra de lo que establecía el Código de los Jedi. Al cabo de los años, Obi-Wan lo respetaba y admiraba como a un igual. No podía estar más orgulloso del gran Jedi en el que se había convertido, de la gran persona que era. Anakin lo era todo para él: su familia, su compañero de armas, su amigo. No quería, no _podía_ imaginarse una vida en la que no estuviera él a su lado para ayudarlo, para compartir bromas y confidencias, incluso para recordarle el número de veces que le había salvado la vida. Es por eso por lo que las palabras de Anakin lo hirieron tanto.

Un pequeño ruido que se asemejaba a una leve explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Parecía que procedía de la zona de la nave en la que Anakin se encontraba reparando los motores. Preocupado, Obi-Wan se dirigió hacia allá.

-R2, te dije que unieras el cable rojo con el verde, no con el azul- se quejó Anakin a su droide favorito. Anakin presentaba un pequeño corte en la muñeca, pero por lo demás todo parecía estar controlado. El joven Jedi no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

R2-D2 emitió un sonido y Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada R2, no me he enfadado contigo- lo tranquilizó.

A Obi-Wan le maravillaba lo considerado que Anakin podía ser con un simple droide. Siempre que podía se burlaba de su antiguo Padawan sobre esta cuestión, pero lo cierto es que encontraba enternecedora esta faceta de su amigo. _¿Quién en su sano juicio no iba a querer a alguien así en sus vidas?_ pensó Obi-Wan recordando su anterior discusión.

Anakin entonces se percató de que no estaba solo y se dio la vuelta. Obi-Wan tragó saliva, era la primera vez que se encontraban juntos desde su discusión; habían conseguido evitarse desde entonces. Anakin presentaba unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, como si no hubiese dormido nada desde ese día. Si la causa de aquello era la discusión o sus recuerdos de Tatooine (o ambas cosas), Obi-Wan no podía saberlo, pero le entristeció verlo en ese estado. Viendo que su amigo no tenía intenciones de hablar, Obi-Wan se apresuró en decir:

-Escuché el ruido y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba. ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Obi-Wan escuetamente.

Anakin lo miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si no esperase que Obi-Wan se hubiera acercado a comprobar que estaba bien después de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido. _¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Obi-Wan.

-Todo bien, sí- dijo finalmente Anakin mientras miraba a R2- me equivoqué al unir unos cables, nada más- mintió su amigo, indudablemente para proteger al droide de futuras críticas de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan no tenía nada en contra de R2, al contrario, solamente se metía con él porque encontraba divertido hacer rabiar a Anakin. Así que el joven Jedi prefirió echarse a él mismo la culpa, mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice al droide. _Realmente enternecedor,_ pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejaré trabajar- dijo finalmente Obi-Wan cuando parecía evidente que Anakin no iba a decir nada más.

Obi-Wan entró a otro compartimento de la nave con la intención de meditar cuando vio que su antiguo Padawan lo había seguido hasta allí.

Obi-Wan lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Anakin?

Anakin lo miró dubitativo, y Obi-Wan ya estaba seguro de que su amigo se inventaría alguna excusa para no decir lo que inicialmente había pensado cuando su antiguo Padawan exclamó en voz baja.

-Yo… Lo siento, Obi-Wan.

 _Vaya, esto es inesperado_ \- pensó Obi-Wan. Naturalmente iban a acabar teniendo esta conversación tarde o temprano, pero Obi-Wan no contaba con que su joven amigo fuera el que diera el primer paso esta vez. Anakin era bastante orgulloso al fin y al cabo. Obi-Wan pensó en esto distraídamente, ya que en ese momento solo tenía ojos para Anakin, que lo miraba profundamente arrepentido. Si Obi-Wan no lo hubiera perdonado hace horas, aquella mirada habría sido suficiente para ablandarlo.

-Nunca debí decirte que preferirías haberme dejado abandonado en Tatooine, sé que eso no es cierto. Te conozco y nunca serías capaz de desear algo así a nadie, eres demasiado noble como para pensar eso, -continuó Anakin tragando saliva.

-Anakin…-comenzó Obi-Wan- no se trata de que nunca desearía eso a nadie, que también, sino de que nunca te desearía eso a ti. No sabía que tenías esos pensamientos en la cabeza, ¿por qué nunca me confiaste tus preocupaciones respecto a mi decisión de adiestrarte como una promesa a Qui-Gon?- le preguntó Obi-Wan a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sofá más cercano, haciendo una seña a Anakin para que este hiciera lo mismo.

-No quería sacar el tema al principio, sentía lo afectado que estabas por su muerte y no quería causarte más dolor- se explicó Anakin al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado- y después supongo que no veía sentido en contártelo, ya no se podía cambiar el hecho de que decidieras adiestrarme por la promesa que le hiciste a Qui-Gon, así que no tenía sentido hablar de ello- terminó Anakin apresuradamente.

-Anakin, contéstame a esta pregunta y sé sincero, por favor. ¿Realmente has llegado a pensar alguna vez que me arrepentía de mi decisión de comenzar tu adiestramiento?

Anakin lo miró con ojos vidriosos y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Sí que lo llegué a pensar en alguna ocasión, Maestro-dijo Anakin finalmente al tiempo que Obi-Wan suspiraba y se llevaba las manos a su cabello cobrizo- yo… me sentía muy solo, echaba de menos a mi madre. Tienes que entenderme, Obi-Wan- le rogó Anakin- estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño constantemente, empecé muy tarde mi adiestramiento y no acababa de entender la postura de los Jedi sobre el rechazo al apego.

 _Y tú eras demasiado frío conmigo_ , es lo que Anakin no dijo pero probablemente estaba pensando, adivinó Obi-Wan. Y Obi-Wan lo entendía. Era cierto que siempre había intentado mantener las distancias, a sabiendas de la tendencia natural de su Padawan a formar lazos emocionales, que no eran propios de un Jedi. Pero Anakin no había conocido otra cosa en su niñez, a diferencia del resto de aprendices que son apartados de sus familias desde muy pronto. Al negarle las muestras de cariño que Anakin habría esperado, era comprensible que el joven confundiera esta actitud y pensara que Obi-Wan en el fondo no lo quería. Obi-Wan se lamentó por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello en ese entonces, realmente se había equivocado en no hacer nada por evitar que el chico se sintiera así.

-Anakin, yo… lo siento-Anakin le miró confundido, claramente se había esperado cualquier cosa excepto esa respuesta- lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso, pero no podías haber estado más equivocado.

Obi-Wan entonces colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Anakin a la vez que le miraba fijamente.

-Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Los ojos vidriosos de Anakin lo miraron como si lo viera bajo una luz nueva, como si llevara toda la vida esperando oír esas palabras. _Y probablemente sea así_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros, apenado por no haberle hecho saber antes a Anakin que sí era querido. Anakin entonces bajó la cabeza, indudablemente para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer sobre sus mejillas. Obi-Wan entonces decidió hacer algo que tal vez debería haber hecho más veces en el pasado para acabar con las inseguridades de Anakin. Lo abrazó. Anakin permaneció paralizado durante unos segundos, pero enseguida refugió su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo y le rodeó el torso con sus brazos. Obi-Wan lo mantenía firmemente agarrado con un brazo por la espalda mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Anakin. Si Obi-Wan notó que su cuello se humedecía por las lágrimas de Anakin, no mencionó nada al respecto. _Menuda imagen debemos de dar así abrazados en el sofá,_ pensó divertido hacia sus adentros, _si el maestro Windu nos viera ahora mismo…_

-Conocerte es también lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Anakin con la voz ahogada- eres el mejor Maestro que nadie podría tener, me siento honrado de haber sido tu Padawan.

Obi-Wan agradeció en ese momento que Anakin no pudiera verle la cara, ya que así pudo ocultar que sus ojos se habían humedecido por la emoción que habían causado en él aquellas palabras. _Al menos uno de los dos tiene que mantener la compostura_ , pensó Obi-Wan. Cuando ya se había recuperado, Obi-Wan dijo:

-¿Incluso teniendo en cuenta que has tenido que salvarme la vida 14 veces?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa, conociendo de antemano la contestación que su amigo le daría a ello. Anakin no le defraudó.

-15, Maestro-le contestó el joven Jedi a la vez que le daba un leve pellizco en su espalda. Obi-Wan no podía verle, pero intuía la sonrisa de Anakin en sus palabras- pero sí… incluso teniendo en cuenta eso-continuó su antiguo Padawan- Además, tú acabaste rescatándome muchas de esas veces, por no hablar de otras tantas ocasiones- finalizó Anakin en un susurro.

\- Espera un momento, Anakin, ¿te importa que grabe esto último?

Anakin le volvió a dar un golpecito amistoso por respuesta, a lo que Obi-Wan rió.

Obi-Wan no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados, pero el Maestro Jedi pensó que podría pasarse así toda la vida. _El apego en su expresión máxima_ \- se reprochó a sí mismo Obi-Wan- _y que luego Anakin me considere el Jedi perfecto…_

Debió de pasar bastante tiempo, porque al cabo de un rato Obi-Wan notó que Anakin se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Sin duda, el agotamiento de estos días le había pasado factura, pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente. Este se apartó de su amigo con cuidado para no despertarlo, y le colocó con delicadeza tumbado en el sofá. Obi-Wan permaneció sentado en el borde del sofá apreciando la tranquilidad en el rostro de su amigo. _Parece tan inocente así_ , se dijo Obi-Wan para sí mismo mientras sonreía.

Había algo en ese momento que mantenía a Obi-Wan anclado en esa postura, incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de su amigo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Obi-Wan vio como su propia mano se extendía para apartar un mechón ondulado que ocultaba el hermoso rostro del joven Jedi. _¿Hermoso?_ Bueno, era un hecho objetivo que Anakin era muy apuesto, no había nada extraño en referirse a él de ese modo en su cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo Obi-Wan desechando ese pensamiento tan pronto como le había venido. Las mejillas de su amigo aún estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas que este había derramado, y Obi-Wan las secó con sus pulgares sigilosamente. Finalmente, Obi-Wan consiguió separarse del lado de su antiguo Padawan y colocó una manta sobre él. Decidiendo que a él tampoco le vendría nada mal descansar, se tumbó en un sofá que estaba situado enfrente de donde descansaba Anakin. Dirigiendo una última mirada a su amigo, Obi-Wan cerró los ojos contagiado por la paz y tranquilidad del momento, y esa noche descansó mejor de lo que lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

 


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Para cuándo crees que estarán reparados los motores de la nave, Anakin?

-Si todo va bien para mañana ya habré terminado, Maestro.

\- Eso sería muy alentador de no ser porque ayer me dijiste esa misma frase.

-Paciencia, amigo mío- le dijo Anakin imitando el tono de voz de Obi-Wan, a lo que este le contestó con una mueca- a veces para avanzar, hay que dar un paso hacia atrás.

Las cosas entre Anakin y Obi-Wan habían vuelto a la normalidad tras su reconciliación hace tres días, lo que quería decir que habían vuelto a su habitual dinámica de enzarzarse en pequeñas riñas por las cuestiones de lo más absurdas. Un sentimiento de felicidad y satisfacción invadió a Anakin tras recordar las palabras de Obi-Wan _. Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida_ , le había dicho su amigo y mentor, mientras le miraba con esos ojos que tanto cautivaban a Anakin. _Oh, no empieces otra vez_ , se quejó para sí mismo Anakin. Había estado tan distraído estos días preocupado por Tatooine y por su discusión con Obi-Wan, que Anakin no había tenido tiempo para analizar los _extraños_ pensamientos que habían empezado a rondar por su cabeza respecto a Obi-Wan desde hace unos días, concretamente desde aquel paseo mientras se dirigían a Dex. Por alguna razón que Anakin no alcanzaba a entender, su mente presentaba últimamente una fijación por los ojos de su amigo. _Bueno, supongo que simplemente me parece interesante el color de sus ojos, no hay nada de raro en ello, ¿verdad?_ Se intentó auto convencer inútilmente el joven Jedi. Esos mismos ojos estaban ahora mismo analizando exhaustivamente cada movimiento que Anakin realizaba mientras reparaba los motores, lo que por alguna otra extraña razón estaba afectando a su concentración seriamente.

-¿Dirigiendo mis propias palabras contra mí, Anakin? Es una lástima que solo recurras a mis consejos cuando te interesa- le contestó Obi-Wan en tono jocoso.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, algo que parecía hacer muy a menudo cuando se encontraba con su Maestro.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Obi-Wan? ¿Tal vez observar los planos del metamorfo una vez más?

\- Ah, no, lamentablemente creo que no puedo sacar más información útil de ahí por más que le dé vueltas.

_Ya te ha costado darte cuenta_ , pensó Anakin divertido.

-¿Y qué hay de otra cosa? ¿Qué tal si te pones a meditar?

\- ¿Por qué, Anakin? ¿Es que te has cansado ya de mi presencia?- le preguntó Obi-Wan fingiéndose el ofendido.

Anakin suspiró mientras consideraba qué piezas tendría que colocar a continuación.

-No puedo concentrarme bien teniéndote al lado observando cada movimiento que hago- se quejó Anakin.

Aquello pareció divertir a su Maestro, que sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Es que acaso mi presencia te pone nervioso?- comentó Obi-Wan en tono de broma, ajeno a la verdad que encerraban esas palabras.

_No sabes cuánto_ , pensó Anakin sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sí, por alguna otra extraña razón que Anakin no podía, o no _quería_ entender, la observación minuciosa de su Maestro le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. _¿Pero qué mosca me ha picado?_ Se quejó Anakin para sus adentros.

-Maestro, creo que a cualquiera le costaría concentrarse teniendo al lado a alguien que cuestiona cada movimiento que realiza- contestó Anakin consciente de que tenía que responder algo. _Bueno, me ha salido una excusa bastante decente._

-No estoy cuestionando nada, Anakin, al fin y al cabo tú eres el experto en máquinas y confío plenamente en tu criterio- empezó Obi-Wan- No obstante, me gustaría vigilar que no se te olvida añadir ninguna pieza-terminó su Maestro con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

_Otra vez con eso, realmente me lo va a recordar toda la vida_ , pensó Anakin a la vez que soltaba un quejido.

-Como iba a olvidarlo, Obi-Wan, me lo has repetido unas veinte veces ya.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo ante la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo.

-No solo eso, también me gustaría controlar que R2 no se equivoca al unir ningún cable.

_Ah no, por ahí sí que no paso._

-Eh, menos bromas con R2, hace lo que puede- defendió Anakin a su pequeño amigo droide, lo cual pareció divertir aún más a Obi-Wan.

Anakin se dio la vuelta y siguió manipulando la maquinaria de la nave, cuando algo punzante se clavó en su muñeca reabriendo una herida que se había hecho en ese sitio hacía unos pocos días. Anakin empezó a maldecir.

-Cuida ese lenguaje, Anakin- le reprendió Obi-Wan, que en un instante se encontraba junto a él para examinar su herida.

-No es nada, solo un corte- le dijo Anakin a su amigo mientras este examinaba su muñeca.

Obi-Wan lo ignoró. Se sacó un vendaje que guardaba en los bolsillos de su túnica ( _siempre tan preparado)_ y lo aplicó sobre su herida rápidamente.

Anakin lo observaba mientras tanto. Estaba cerca, _muy cerca._ Anakin podía ver como se formaban pequeñas líneas en la frente de su amigo debido a su gesto de concentración mientras le atendía, y como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban ( _ya estamos otra vez)_ solo estaban centrados en Anakin y su herida. El joven Jedi notó un pequeño hormigueo en las tripas al sentirse el único foco de atención de su Maestro. Obi-Wan ya casi había terminado, y a Anakin el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que no quería que Obi-Wan le soltara la mano. _¿Pero qué me pasa?_

-Ya está- indicó Obi-Wan, que milagrosamente no le soltó la mano al instante- tienes que tener más cuidado, Anakin- le reprochó suavemente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Esos ojos que le mantenían hipnotizado, pues Anakin no era capaz de apartar su mirada hacia otro sitio. Obi-Wan aún no le había soltado la mano. ¿Había mencionado ya que estaban muy cerca? _No lo suficientemente cerca_ , sonó un pensamiento en alguna parte de la mente de Anakin. El joven Jedi sintió de repente el deseo de acortar la distancia entre ellos, tal vez de abrazarlo como habían hecho el día que se reconciliaron, o tal vez de algo más. _No sé qué me está pasando._ Solo que en realidad sí lo sabía, y las excusas para no reconocérselo a sí mismo se le estaban acabando ya. _Esto no me puede estar pasando._

-¿Anakin? -Obi-Wan lo miró con curiosidad y solo entonces Anakin se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin decir nada- ¿estás bien?- Obi-Wan entonces le soltó la muñeca pero colocó su mano sobre su hombro- me estás preocupando.

Anakin pareció entonces salir de su trance y se sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah, sí estoy bien. Pero me duele mucho la cabeza-mintió el joven Jedi esperando que su amigo no pudiera ver a través de él. _Estoy metido en un lío._

Obi-Wan lo miró con compresión y dijo:

-Normal, llevas muchas horas seguidas trabajando en esto. ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar el aire y vuelves cuando estés más despejado?

A pesar del caos que reinaba en la mente de Anakin en esos momentos, el joven Jedi aún sacó energías para bromear.

-Hace solo unos instantes me estabas metiendo prisa para que arreglara los motores, Maestro.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco y le contestó:

-Por unas horas más de retraso no va a pasar nada. Vete a descansar un rato- le dijo su Maestro con finalidad- Mientras tanto, voy a estar meditando en el compartimento central. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame.

Anakin asintió y salió de la nave; al instante fue reconfortado por una leve brisa que le sacudió sus cabellos. A pesar de las quejas de Obi-Wan, lo cierto es que a Anakin este planeta no le disgustaba demasiado. Había algo cautivador en la vasta extensión de vegetación que se abría ante sus ojos, solo interrumpida por los numerosos lagos y pantanos. No obstante, también era cierto que la eterna noche en la que se encontraba sumido el planeta daba un aspecto lúgubre e inquietante a sus alrededores, por no hablar del hecho de que aparentemente no había nadie más que ellos dos en medio de toda esa vasta extensión. _Bueno, si está Obi-Wan no necesito a nadie más_ , resonó una voz en su cabeza. Anakin soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando su melena revuelta por el movimiento.

Anakin intentó pensar en qué momento había empezado a ver a su Maestro de otra manera. Porque ciertamente lo veía de otra manera, después de lo de hoy era inútil intentar auto convencerse con excusas y justificaciones absurdas. Desde muy joven, Anakin había admirado y respetado a Obi-Wan como un modelo a seguir, intentando conseguir su aprobación y que este estuviera orgulloso de él. Hasta ahí no había nada fuera de lo normal, cualquier Padawan habría admirado de forma similar a su Maestro, si bien es cierto que por la tendencia natural de Anakin este había empezado a sentir un mayor apego por su mentor del que sería recomendable según los dictados de los Jedi. Esto no era ningún secreto: los Maestros Jedi lo sabían, Obi-Wan lo sabía. Los primeros consideraban que este rasgo de la personalidad de Anakin era peligroso, mientras que Obi-Wan lo aceptaba como era y Anakin sospechaba que sentía un similar apego hacia él, a juzgar por las palabras de este cuando se habían reconciliado. Pero había una línea entre el apego que Anakin había sentido inicialmente por su Maestro y los sentimientos de los que ahora estaba empezando a percatarse. En algún momento de su relación, tal vez durante las Guerras Clon o puede que incuso antes, Anakin y Obi-Wan habían empezado a tratarse como iguales (aunque Anakin siempre seguiría admirando a su Maestro y Obi-Wan le regañara a veces como si aún fuera su Padawan). Anakin había empezado a encontrar satisfacción en las cosas más pequeñas, como el conseguir hacer reír a su amigo. Obi-Wan era habitualmente una persona calmada y serena, pero cuando estaba a solas con Anakin perdía gran parte de la compostura y seriedad de las que hacía gala cuando se encontraba con otros Maestros Jedi. A Anakin no se le había escapado que cuando estaban juntos, Obi-Wan sonreía muchas más veces que de normal. Cada sonrisa que Anakin conseguía sacarle a su amigo contaba como una pequeña victoria para él, y siempre sentía una felicidad indescriptible al saberse el causante de dichas sonrisas. En algún otro momento que no conseguía recordar, las miradas entre Anakin y Obi-Wan habían empezado a durar más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Anakin tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder apartar los ojos de los de su amigo. Además, cada vez que Obi-Wan le tocaba (normalmente para atenderle alguna herida), Anakin sentía un hormigueo en las tripas y deseaba que el contacto no acabara nunca. Anakin tragó saliva. No, no había ninguna duda, Anakin estaba… Anakin albergaba sentimientos por Obi-Wan. Sentimientos que están prohibidos para cualquier Jedi. Ni qué decir del hecho que el objeto de esos sentimientos fuera otro compañero Jedi, nada más ni nada menos que su Maestro. A Anakin se le hizo difícil respirar al imaginarse qué pasaría si el Consejo Jedi se enterase de esto, si Obi-Wan se enterase de esto. _Bueno, nadie tiene por qué enterarse_ , se intentó tranquilizar a sí mismo Anakin. Todo seguiría como hasta ahora, y Anakin tendría que aprender a convivir con ello. A pesar de lo complicado de la situación, Anakin encontró paz en el hecho de haberse admitido por fin la verdad. A fin de cuentas, hay pocas cosas que resulten más agotadoras que intentar engañarse a uno mismo, y esto es algo que Anakin llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo.

Tan perdido estuvo durante mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, que dio un brinco instintivamente al notar a una presencia a su lado, a pesar de que lógicamente no podía tratarse de otro que Obi-Wan, la única persona que se encontraba con él en ese planeta. La única persona que necesitaba a su lado.

-¡Obi-Wan! Tienes que dejar de darme estos sustos- se quejó Anakin recuperando la compostura.

-Mis disculpas, Anakin, aunque no entiendo por qué te sobresaltas, hemos comprobado ya que estamos solos en este lugar. Lo cual es muy conveniente, ya que no sé cómo te habrías defendido si te hubiera sorprendido un atacante- le dijo Obi-Wan mirándole como si supiera algo que él no sabía y con un gesto de reprobación.

_¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?_ , se quejó Anakin para sus adentros. Naturalmente que habría podido defenderse de un posible atacante con su espada láser, como siempre lo había hecho. Al pensar esto se llevó instintivamente la mano hacia su cinturón donde se encontraba dicha espada láser. O donde debería encontrarse, porque ahora mismo no había nada allí.

_Oh no._ _La he perdido. Otra vez._ Parece que esto lo dijo en voz alta, ya que Obi-Wan le contestó:

-Así es, Anakin. Otra vez. Afortunadamente para ti he sido yo quien ha dado con ella; te la habías dejado en la zona de reparación de los motores- le dijo su amigo al tiempo que sostenía la espada láser de Anakin.

El joven Jedi alargó la mano para recogerla, pero Obi-Wan la apartó dejándola fuera de su alcance.

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Anakin- comenzó a decir su Maestro-Esta espada láser es…

-La espada láser es mi vida, me lo sé de memoria- interrumpió Anakin con un suspiro, pues había oído esta frase más veces de las que podía recordar.

-Algo debe de fallar entonces, pues para sabértelo tan bien no aplicas la práctica como es debido- dijo Obi-Wan con sorna mientras esta vez sí le devolvía su espada láser.

Anakin pensó que realmente tenía un problema, ya que Obi-Wan le gustaba incluso cuando se reía de él. _Ahora no es momento de pensar eso_ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

-No volverá a pasar, Maestro- le concedió el joven Jedi. Ahora era el turno de Obi-Wan de suspirar.

-Eso también me lo sé yo de memoria- contestó finalmente Obi-Wan con una media sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigían a la zona de los motores de la nave, Obi-Wan a su lado para, según sus palabras, _seguir comprobando que no se te olvida añadir ninguna pieza_ , Anakin no pudo evitar pensar que, puestos a ir contra los dictados del Código Jedi, era simplemente apropiado que lo hiciera enamorándose de alguien como Obi-Wan. _No podía ser de otra manera_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin por fin consiguió arreglar los motores de la nave y se dirigieron hacia Tatooine, siete días después de haber tenido que retrasarse en aquel planeta. Obi-Wan estaba secretamente impresionado de que Anakin hubiera conseguido repararlo justo en el intervalo de tiempo que su amigo había estimado en un principio. Claro que no le dijo nada de esto, _no vaya a ser que se le suba a la cabeza_ , pensó Obi-Wan sonriendo afectuosamente mientras miraba a su joven amigo. Después de todo, había sido su despiste el que había causado su retención en primer lugar. Aunque bien pensado, Obi-Wan no debería sorprenderse, ya que conocía de antemano la increíble capacidad de su amigo para reparar cosas.

Después de darle infinitas vueltas al asunto, Obi-Wan albergaba una fuerte sospecha de que la intención, o al menos una de las intenciones del metamorfo y sus cómplices era la de reclutar esclavos en Tatooine, y así se lo hizo saber a Anakin. Como era de esperar, a Anakin se le torció el gesto cuando le comentó esto, indudablemente afectado debido a su propio pasado como esclavo. A Obi-Wan le entristecía que Anakin tuviera que pasar por este trance, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Aún así, Obi-Wan se propuso estar atento a las reacciones de su amigo en todo momento para apoyarlo cuando fuera necesario.

En ese preciso instante, Anakin estaba maniobrando el aterrizaje de la nave, y sorprendentemente pudo hacerlo sin incidentes. Obi-Wan saboreó el momento; la mayor parte de sus aterrizajes acababan con su nave estrellada, como le gustaba recordarle a su amigo. _Maestro, yo no tengo la culpa de que la nave acabe en pésimas condiciones después de que nos ataquen, bastante hago con poder pilotarla en este estado_ , solía quejarse Anakin. Obi-Wan sonrió ante este recuerdo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Anakin lo estaba mirando con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y bien, Obi-Wan? ¿No tienes nada que decir del aterrizaje?- le preguntó arqueando las cejas- ¿O es que solo dices algo cuando las cosas salen mal?

_Tan descarado como siempre_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente.

-Naturalmente, Anakin. Lo habitual sería que estos aterrizajes sin incidentes fueran la norma, y no la excepción. El hecho de que esperes un comentario felicitándote por no habernos _estrellado_ dice mucho de nuestra rutina- le contestó Obi-Wan fingiendo exasperación.

-Qué difícil es contentarte, Maestro- dijo Anakin negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dejaron a R2 como guardián la nave, que les avisaría a través de los transmisores ante cualquier cosa que detectara fuera de lo normal. Empezaron a caminar por la arena de Tatooine, y enseguida un calor sofocante le envolvió. El hecho de que estuvieran tapados por sendas capas y anduvieran encapuchados no ayudaba mucho, pero era necesario debido a que querían llamar la menor atención posible y no ser reconocidos como caballeros Jedi. Anakin guiaba el camino, ya que le había comentado que sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a preguntar para averiguar el paradero del metamorfo. Obi-Wan miraba furtivamente a su amigo mientras caminaba a su lado. Aunque la capucha ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, Obi-Wan pudo observar que mantenía un semblante pensativo mientras miraba alrededor; seguramente todo le traería recuerdos de su infancia.

Llegaron finalmente a lo que parecía una tienda de diversos objetos electrónicos, máquinas y piezas de repuesto para naves. Al frente de la tienda se encontraba una criatura alada de ojos saltones y larga nariz que Obi-Wan identificó como perteneciente a la raza Toydarian. _Estupendo_ , pensó Obi-Wan irónicamente, _una de las pocas especies que son inmunes a los trucos mentales de los Jedi. Espero que Anakin sepa lo que se hace._ La criatura se estaba quejando en voz alta sobre un droide que aparentemente no tenía arreglo.

Parecía que su antiguo Padawan sí sabía lo que se hacía, pues se acercó con su habitual aire de confianza en sí mismo a aquella criatura, y le dijo en el idioma que Obi-Wan reconoció como Huttese:

- _No hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglarlo porque ya está en perfecto estado. Tan  solo falta activar el circuito de reciclaje_ \- dijo Anakin mientras cambió de orientación un cable mediante un movimiento sencillo con sus manos, o al menos parecía sencillo para el resto de los mortales que carecían de los conocimientos sobre circuitos y máquinas que poseía Anakin Skywalker.

El Toydarian se quedó de piedra durante un segundo, sin duda molesto porque un desconocido le habría dejado en ridículo en su propia tienda, cuando al mirarlo a los ojos pareció reconocerlo y exclamó con una voz ronca y desagradable:

- _¿Ani? ¡Pero si es el joven Skywalker!_ -dijo sobresaltado y después añadió nerviosamente- _no quiero problemas, chico._

Anakin le miró secamente, claramente a pesar de las confianzas con las que se dirigía hacia él el Toydarian, al joven Jedi no parecía agradarle su presencia.

-No venimos a buscar problemas, Watto. Tan solo queremos información- le dijo Anakin cambiando a la lengua común, en un tono que dejaba claro que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Watto lo miró dubitativo, pero finalmente le contestó:

-De acuerdo,  está bien, chico. Todo sea por los viejos amigos, ¿eh?- La criatura, Watto, emitió una risa desagradable que no pareció conmover a Anakin lo más mínimo. Claramente, el joven Jedi le consideraba cualquier cosa menos amigo. Al percatarse de esto, Watto paró de reír en seco y exclamó:

-Dadme un segundo, iré a dejar unas cosas en el taller y vuelvo enseguida, ¿eh?-dijo soltado una desagradable risa por lo bajo.

Tal vez estuviera influido por la aparente aversión de Anakin hacia Watto, pero lo cierto es que Obi-Wan decidió en ese momento que había algo en esa criatura que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Anakin suspiró y se quitó la capucha, indicándole a Obi-Wan que podía hacer lo mismo.

-Tu _amigo_ no me da muy buena espina, Anakin. ¿Estás seguro de que podemos fiarnos de él?- le dijo Obi-Wan al instante en que Watto había desaparecido de su vista.

-Es un ser despreciable, eso te lo aseguro- le confirmó Anakin asintiendo con la cabeza- pero no nos mentirá, afortunadamente para nosotros es tan cobarde como rastrero. No se atreverá a decirnos otra cosa que no sea la verdad.

-¿De qué le conoces?- preguntó Obi-Wan con curiosidad mientras examinaba distraídamente la tienda, intrigado por el profundo desprecio que detectó en las palabras del joven.

Anakin suspiró mientras observaba también los objetos de su alrededor. Se movía por la tienda con una confianza absoluta, como si conociera cada rincón de ella.

-Mi madre y yo éramos sus esclavos-dijo en voz baja- me pasaba los días arreglando objetos en esta tienda, deseando que llegara la hora de poder llegar a casa- finalizó en un tono melancólico.

Si a Obi-Wan no le había gustado Watto antes, ahora simplemente se podía decir que lo despreciaba con el mismo fervor que su antiguo Padawan. Una necesidad de proteger a su amigo lo invadió, consciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya que esto había ocurrido en el pasado.

-Sabes, aquí fue donde conocí a Qui-Gon- dijo Anakin con el amago de una sonrisa- vino aquí para buscar las piezas de la nave que os faltaban  para que pudiera volver a funcionar.

_Así que aquí es donde te encontró_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros. Recordaba muy bien aquella misión. Él se había tenido que quedar dentro de la nave para proteger a quien creía que era la reina Amidala, pero en realidad se trataba de un señuelo, mientras que Qui-Gon y Padmé, la verdadera reina, se fueron a explorar Tatooine en busca de las piezas que necesitaban.

Obi-Wan se sintió sobrecogido por el hecho de que, si no llega a ser porque necesitaban aquellas piezas para el funcionamiento de la nave, Qui-Gon nunca habría entrado en esa tienda y puede que Obi-Wan nunca hubiera conocido al joven Jedi que se encontraba a su lado. Tal vez aún se encontraría en esa tienda, trabajando como un esclavo, mientras que Obi-Wan seguiría con sus misiones, probablemente con otro Padawan, ajeno al hecho de que la persona que sería la más importante de su vida si se hubieran conocido se encontraba a años luz de él. Obi-Wan tragó saliva, tremendamente perturbado por esta triste posibilidad, y miró a Anakin fijamente para convencerse de que afortunadamente nada de eso había pasado ni llegaría a pasar. Anakin se debió de dar cuenta de la forma intensa en que lo miraba, pues le preguntó:

-¿En qué piensas, Obi-Wan?

-En lo agradecido que le estoy a Qui-Gon por haber entrado justamente en esta tienda y haberte conocido a ti- le dijo Obi-Wan sinceramente.

Anakin le miró halagado y bajó la cabeza tímidamente, y si la tenue luz de la tienda no le engañaba, parecía haberse ruborizado. Obi-Wan trató de ignorar una voz en su cabeza que le decía que Anakin se veía adorable de ese modo.

Watto eligió aquel instante para entrar, rompiendo por completo la magia del momento. Su conversación fue fructífera, ya que les confirmó sus sospechas. Un grupo de bandidos se había estado dedicando últimamente  a robar esclavos, algo increíblemente despreciable según sus palabras, cuando él mismo no era mucho mejor que ellos por tener esclavos a su servicio. _Hipócrita_ , pensó Obi-Wan amargamente. Watto les proporcionó las descripciones al detalle  de aquel grupo de bandidos, algo que les sería muy útil, ya que dudaban que hubiera más de un metamorfo entre ellos.

El optimismo debido a la obtención de información se esfumó pronto, ya que tras pasarse todo el día caminando por Tatooine, interrogando a la gente e intentando encontrar el paradero de aquellos seres, no tuvieron éxito en su búsqueda. Cuando llegó la noche y empezó a refrescar (si los días en Tatooine eran tremendamente calurosos, las noches eran frías en igual medida), se plantearon volver a la nave pero se encontraba muy lejos y perderían demasiado tiempo en ello.

Anakin sugirió que podían ir a su antigua casa, donde ahora vivían el hombre que liberó y contrajo matrimonio con Shmi Skywalker años antes de que muriera, su hermanastro y la novia de este. Obi-Wan, a quien Anakin ya le había contado todo esto (era de las pocas cuestiones que le había confiado de su anterior y trágica visita a Tatooine), accedió a ello pensando que serían bien recibidos, a juzgar por lo bien que había hablado de ellos su antiguo Padawan.

Obi-Wan estaba en lo cierto, pues a pesar de haber estado con Anakin tan solo en aquella ocasión, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Anakin!- exclamó Owen, el hermanastro de Anakin mientras lo abrazaba- Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Anakin sonrió cordialmente y le dijo:

-Estamos por una misión, pero me temo que no podemos decir nada al respecto- se disculpó Anakin.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo. ¿Asuntos de Jedi, no?- dijo en tono burlón pero amistoso.

Anakin rió y dijo:

-Sí, algo así. Owen, te presento a Obi-Wan- dijo señalando a su amigo- él es mi Maestro y un gran amigo- continuó Anakin sonriendo afectuosamente tras decir esto último mirando a Obi-Wan.

-Es un placer conocerte, Owen- le dijo Obi-Wan con respeto estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es mío, Maestro Jedi- le contestó Owen con entusiasmo, a lo que Obi-Wan sonrió.

-Por favor, llámame Obi-Wan, no es necesario que uses esos títulos. Al fin y al cabo no soy tu Maestro.

Anakin interrumpió en ese momento:

-Por supuesto, ese honor es mío, por desgracia, Maestro- le dijo Anakin bromeando a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

_Realmente incorregible_ , pensó Obi-Wan divertido para sí mismo.

Owen los miró a los dos como si su intercambio fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Momentos después, Anakin le explicó que necesitaban buscar refugio en algún sitio pero que su nave se encontraba demasiado lejos, así que se les había ocurrido venir aquí si no era demasiada molestia y le aseguró que podrían dormir en cualquier sitio. Owen insistió en que no era ninguna molestia, y que además disponían de todo el sitio del mundo ahora que su padre se había mudado a otra casa ya que había contraído matrimonio con otra mujer, así que ahora solo vivían aquí él y su novia, Beru. Beru les recibió con el mismo entusiasmo y les ofreció el resto de la cena que les había sobrado. _Parecen buenas personas_ , admitió para sí mismo Obi-Wan, aliviado por el hecho de que la suerte pareciera sonreírles esta vez. Anakin se dirigió en cuanto pudo a la tumba de su madre, que se encontraba en las afueras de la casa, y se arrodilló ante ella. Obi-Wan le acompañó y permaneció con él sin decir nada, ofreciéndole su apoyo en silencio apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, mientras observaba como una lágrima le bajaba por sus mejillas. _Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para borrarte este dolor_ , pensaba Obi-Wan mientras contemplaba a su amigo. Tras la cena, se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormirían, que no era otra que la antigua habitación de Anakin, la cual ahora disponía de dos camas según les informaron.

Anakin miró a su alrededor con una expresión de nostalgia y dijo:

-Ha habido muchos cambios, cuando yo dormía aquí de pequeño era muy diferente.

-Lo imaginaba- respondió Obi-Wan, y para tratar de borrar la triste expresión en el rostro de su amigo, continuó diciendo- estaría mucho más desordenada, para empezar.

Anakin rió y aquel sonido fue como música para los oídos de Obi-Wan.

-Vamos, no soy tan desordenado, Maestro.

-Anakin, llevo años viviendo contigo. No puedes negar lo que ya he comprobado con mis propios ojos- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco pero parecía de mejor humor, y Obi-Wan se sintió enormemente satisfecho por haber contribuido a ello. Anakin de pronto detectó algo en un rincón de su habitación que hizo que se le iluminara la cara. Obi-Wan se acercó y vio que aquel objeto se trataba de un droide, o más bien de un droide en proceso de construcción, ya que le faltaba toda su armadura exterior. Anakin apretó un botón y los ojos del droide se abrieron:

-¡Amo!- exclamó con una voz metálica y lenta- has venido por fin a por mí. Creí que nunca sería terminado.

_¿Amo? ¿Cuándo ha sacado Anakin el tiempo necesario para construir a este droide?_  Se preguntó realmente intrigado Obi-Wan.

Anakin le dedicó al droide una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Obi-Wan la reconoció al instante: era la que habitualmente empleaba para disculparse por algo. Muy a su pesar, Obi-Wan tenía que reconocer que su amigo se había salido con la suya más de una vez tras dedicarle a él mismo una de aquellas sonrisas.

-Siento no haberte terminado, C-3PO. La última vez que vine no podía llevarte conmigo. Y ahora me temo que tampoco he venido a eso...- Obi-Wan observó a Anakin, quien parecía haber llegado a una decisión- pero esta vez vendrás conmigo y te finalizaré cuando lleguemos a Coruscant.

_Por supuesto, un amigo más para R2_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente.

-¡Gracias, Amo! Puedo esperar un poco más después de todo este tiempo. ¡Oh! Se me apagan las luces- exclamó lastimosamente mientras Anakin lo apagaba con el interruptor.

-Es un droide de protocolo- le dijo el joven Jedi a Obi-Wan a modo de explicación- o lo será cuando haya terminado con él.

-Eso ya lo había deducido, Anakin, lo que no acabo de entender es cuándo has tenido tiempo para construirlo.

-Ah, lo empecé a hacer cuando era un niño-dijo Anakin restándole importancia- pero cuando me marché con vosotros tuve que dejarlo atrás.

-¿Has construido este droide tú solo siendo un niño de nueve años sin ayuda de nadie?- le preguntó Obi-Wan escépticamente.

-Sí, eso es, Maestro- le contestó Anakin como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Vaya, Anakin, estoy impresionado. Parece que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme- dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

Anakin sonrió, claramente complacido ante estas palabras, y se ruborizó levemente, algo que parecía ocurrir con una frecuencia inusual últimamente, pensó Obi-Wan con curiosidad.

Tras un breve intercambio sobre lo que harían en el día de mañana, se metieron a dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Obi-Wan miró la silueta de su amigo, pensando en lo extraño que debería ser para él dormir en este cuarto después de tantos años, y esperando que pudiera descansar algo aquella noche.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan se despertó en medio de la noche a causa de un ruido. Impulsivamente agarró su espada láser, que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada para protegerse mientras dormía. Al mirar a su derecha y ver que la cama de Anakin estaba vacía se tranquilizó. _El ruido que me ha despertado debe de haber sido él al levantarse_ , pensó Obi-Wan. No obstante, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, Obi-Wan decidió ir a buscarlo. Tras comprobar que Anakin no estaba dentro de la casa, Obi-Wan pensó que tal vez hubiera salido a tomar el aire. Y así era. Obi-Wan se encontró con la imagen del joven Jedi sentado mirando hacia las estrellas.

Había algo extremadamente cautivador en aquella imagen, que mantuvo a Obi-Wan anclado en el lugar donde se encontraba observando ensimismado a su antiguo Padawan. Anakin estaba sentado en el suelo con la vista fija hacia arriba y con un gesto melancólico en su expresión. La camisa sin mangas que Owen le había prestado para dormir dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, y el metal de la prótesis en su antebrazo derecho, resultado de la lesión infligida por el Conde Dooku, reflejaba el brillo de la luna. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, Anakin no parecía estar afectado por el frío, o tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. El suave viento agitaba su melena, dejándola revuelta, y Obi-Wan sintió el extraño impulso de colocar algún mechón ondulado en su sitio. Pasados unos momentos, Obi-Wan se sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

Anakin, al percatarse de su presencia, bajó sus ojos azules hacia él y se disculpó con la mirada.

-Te he despertado, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

Obi-Wan hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y dijo:

-No pasa nada, Anakin. ¿Va todo bien?

Anakin bajó la mirada y permaneció pensativo unos segundos.

-No lo sé, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin finalmente tras suspirar- es solo que… se me hace muy raro estar aquí otra vez- continuó Anakin mientras Obi-Wan lo escuchaba con atención- cuando era pequeño solía ponerme a mirar las estrellas en este mismo sitio con mi madre a mi lado- dijo su amigo con la mirada perdida- recuerdo que le decía que algún día sería el primero en recorrer todos los sistemas que giran en torno a ellas-terminó su amigo con una mirada nostálgica y riéndose por lo bajo ante su ingenuidad.

Obi-Wan sonrió dulcemente ante esas palabras.

-Siempre fuiste muy ambicioso, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan en un susurro, a lo que Anakin sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes, si cierro los ojos puedo imaginar por un momento que ella está aquí, conmigo, igual que cuando era un niño. Pero cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me doy cuenta de que nunca volveré a verla- terminó Anakin en voz muy baja y con los ojos llorosos.

Obi-Wan no podía soportar verlo así. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le rodeó con su brazo por la espalda y su mano entró en contacto con el brazo al descubierto de Anakin. _Está helado_ , pensó Obi-Wan. Tratando de reconfortarlo, Obi-Wan le acarició, percatándose de la suavidad de la piel de su amigo mientras lo hacía. Anakin pareció sorprendido por aquella muestra de afecto de su Maestro, y gran parte de la tristeza se esfumó de su rostro en ese momento. El joven Jedi apoyó entonces su cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-Wan, de forma que el cabello del joven le rozaba ocasionalmente su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

Al cabo de un rato, Anakin dijo:

-Sabes, Qui-Gon también estuvo aquí. Recuerdo haber escuchado una conversación que mantuvo con mi madre mientras pensaban que no podía oírlos.

-¿Escuchando a escondidas una conversación ajena, Anakin? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- le dijo Obi-Wan suavemente en tono de broma, a lo que Anakin contestó con un leve pellizco. Parecía que iba a protestar, pero entonces Obi-Wan decidió apaciguarlo continuando con sus caricias, lo cual pareció funcionar.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con interés.

-Estaban convencidos de que algún día llegaría a convertirme en alguien importante, de que podría llegar a ayudar a mucha gente en el futuro- dijo Anakin en un susurro.

Obi-Wan realizó  un movimiento para poder mirarlo  a los ojos. Llevó la mano que tenía libre hacia el rostro de Anakin, quien acercó aún más su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-Y tenían razón, Anakin. Estarían muy orgullosos si supieran el gran Jedi en el que te has convertido. Los dos lo estarían.

Anakin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le contestó:

-¿Tu lo estás, Maestro?

Obi-Wan le miró fingiendo exasperación.

-Lo sabes de sobra, Anakin.

-Tal vez simplemente me guste oírlo- le contestó Anakin pícaramente.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco pero accedió a sus deseos. _Anakin no necesita los trucos mentales de los Jedi para que los demás hagan lo que él quiera_ , reflexionó Obi-Wan, _con esa mirada podría convencer a cualquiera._

-No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, Anakin. Te has convertido en un Jedi mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca podría llegar a ser.

Anakin sonrió halagado ruborizándose y le contestó:

-Eso no es cierto, Obi-Wan. Para mí no hay ningún Jedi mejor que tú- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos dejándole sin palabras- Qui-Gon también habría estado orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro de ello.

Obi-Wan tragó saliva.

-Yo… Gracias, Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan, quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos así.

Anakin sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-Wan. Así permanecieron durante un buen rato, aunque a Obi-Wan se le pasó muy rápido. Finalmente decidieron ir a la cama y ambos Jedi pudieron dormir de un tirón esta vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Obi-Wan se despertó antes que Anakin ( _para variar_ , pensó irónicamente para sí mismo). Tras desayunar, se dirigió a la antigua habitación de su amigo decidiendo que ya era hora de que se despertara, cuando se encontró a Anakin sin camiseta buscando por todos lados sus túnicas.

-Ah, Obi-Wan. ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa? No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

Obi-Wan aún debía de estar adormilado, pues le costó responder a su antiguo Padawan. En lugar de eso, miró a Anakin atentamente, reconociendo cada cicatriz que se encontraba en el firme torso de su amigo. _Muchas de esas heridas se las he atendido yo_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros. Dándose cuenta de que llevaba observándolo un buen rato, Obi-Wan apartó la mirada notando un ligero rubor en su propio rostro. El Maestro Jedi no entendía el porqué de esta reacción; después de todo, había visto a su amigo así más veces de las que podía empezar a contar. Obi-Wan se sacudió la cabeza y le contestó:

-Buenos días para ti también, Anakin. Owen las apartó anoche para lavar nuestras túnicas esta mañana con el resto de la colada. Las tienes en la cocina- le informó a su amigo, que asintió y salió de la habitación mientras que Obi-Wan hacía un esfuerzo para no seguirlo con la mirada.

Anakin y Obi-Wan se pasaron la mañana interrogando a las diversas gentes de Tatooine. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. Consiguieron averiguar que algunos de los seguidores del metamorfo fueron vistos por última vez dirigiéndose hacia la tribu de los bandidos tusken, unos nómadas nativos del planeta Tatooine también conocidos como moradores de las arenas. Al oír ese nombre, a Obi-Wan le pareció que Anakin se estremeció durante un segundo, aunque enseguida recuperó la compostura. _Tal vez me lo haya imaginado_ , se dijo Obi-Wan para sí mismo. Curiosamente, mientras que el día anterior no consiguieron obtener ninguna información, ahora averiguaron también que otros de los acompañantes del metamorfo habían sido vistos en otra zona de Tatooine reclutando esclavos. Debido a esto, ambos Jedi decidieron separarse.

-Yo iré a evitar que se sigan haciendo con más esclavos- se adelantó en decir rápidamente su antiguo Padawan.

-¿Estás seguro, Anakin?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con cautela, pensando que debido al pasado como esclavo de su amigo tal vez este preferiría evitar esa situación- ¿No crees que sería mejor ocuparte de algo en lo que estés menos implicado emocionalmente, como acudir a la tribu de los tusken?

-¡No!- exclamó Anakin un tanto alterado, aunque enseguida le miró arrepentido por haber subido el tono de voz. _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ Se preguntó Obi-Wan- No, yo…No tendré ningún problema, Maestro, sabré manejar la situación. Quiero ayudar a los esclavos en la medida que pueda- finalizó Anakin suavemente esta vez.

-De acuerdo, si estás tan seguro de ello, que así sea- le contestó Obi-Wan aceptando su respuesta- nos reuniremos a la noche en tu antigua casa para intercambiar lo que hayamos averiguado.

Anakin asintió y sus caminos se separaron.

A Obi-Wan le bastaron unos pocos minutos para darse cuenta de lo despreciables que eran los miembros de aquella tribu de bandidos. En pocas palabras, eran unos bárbaros, e intuía que trataban a los esclavos como si fueran animales, a juzgar por el miedo que veía en sus ojos. Tras interrogarlos, estos le aseguraron que no habían visto a nadie que se asemejara a la descripción que les proporcionó. _Mienten_ , percibió Obi-Wan claramente. El Maestro Jedi pidió permiso al que parecía el jefe de la tribu para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores con el fin de comprobar que decían la verdad, a lo que evidentemente este se negó.

Un joven esclavo que pasó a su lado se tropezó y tiró al suelo toda la carga que llevaba encima. Para evitar que sus amos se enfadaran, Obi-Wan se agachó para ayudarlo. Fue entonces cuando vio que el bandido tusken con el que había estado hablando lo miraba horrorizado, aunque esta expresión nada tenía que ver con el esclavo que se había tropezado. Obi-Wan entonces se dio cuenta del porqué de ese repentino miedo en el rostro del bandido: su espada láser se le había caído al suelo cuando se agachó revelando así su identidad, la cual había querido mantener secreta.

_-¡Eres uno de ellos! No quiero problemas, investiga lo que quieras pero déjame en paz_ \- exclamó aterrorizado el bandido tusken en su idioma al tiempo que huía de Obi-Wan.

_Esto cada vez me parece más extraño_ , pensó Obi-Wan. A pesar de que los Jedi imponían respeto, no había nada que justificara aquel terror del bandido. Obi-Wan decidió comentarle esto a Anakin cuando se reunieran. _Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a él_ , se dijo Obi-Wan para sus adentros, deseando por un momento que estuviera aquí con él. Obi-Wan suspiró y se centró en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Gracias al terror del bandido, ahora Obi-Wan podía echar un vistazo a sus alrededores libremente sin empezar ningún conflicto. Tras dar varias vueltas por el campamento, finalmente dio con quien estaba buscando. _Ahí están,_ pensó Obi-Wan mientras los observaba lo más alejado posible para que no se percataran de su presencia. Uno de ellos salía de una cabaña bastante grande, pero Obi-Wan no se podía acercar sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Pensando que lo más sabio era esperarse a poder atacarlos con Anakin a su lado, decidió regresar y reunirse con él. _Si tan solo él mostrara esta precaución otras veces, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente negando con la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Owen y Beru, Anakin ya estaba allí, disgustado ya que, según le contó, llegó demasiado tarde y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a los esclavos. Obi-Wan le animó diciéndole que por lo menos él había descubierto la localización de los seguidores del metamorfo y podrían ayudar a los esclavos de esa manera. Cuando le confirmó que estos se encontraban efectivamente encubiertos en medio de la tribu de los tusken, el gesto de Anakin se volvió a torcer durante un momento, pero al instante comentó que tenían que dirigirse hacia allá de inmediato antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por lo que Obi-Wan decidió no darle más vueltas. A pesar de ello, aún había algo que quería comentarle a su antiguo Padawan. Anakin debió de notar que estaba pensativo, pues le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo más, Maestro?

-Cuando estaba hablando con un miembro de la tribu, se me cayó la espada láser al ayudar a uno de sus esclavos- dijo mientras Anakin lo miraba expectante- y tuvo una reacción de lo más extraña, Anakin. Estaba realmente aterrorizado por el hecho de que fuera un Jedi.

Anakin tragó saliva, y mientras se daba la vuelta para recoger algo, le contestó:

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, ya sabes que no todo el mundo reacciona igual al enterarse de nuestra identidad. Hay quienes se asustan de encontrarse con un Jedi, probablemente los que tienen algo que ocultar.

-Lo sé, Anakin, estás en lo cierto- le contestó Obi-Wan, pensativo- pero percibo que aquí hay algo más de lo que parece. En cualquier caso, lo primero es lo primero. Vayamos de una vez por todas a por ese metamorfo- le dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa alentadora y seguro de sí mismo, al igual que hacía siempre en los momentos previos a una misión o batalla. Anakin le respondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, y se dirigieron hacia la tribu de los moradores de las arenas.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras se dirigían hacia el campamento de los tusken, Anakin sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza como consecuencia del caos que reinaba en su persona. Desde el momento en que supo que los moradores de las arenas estaban implicados en la misión que se traían entre manos, Anakin había intentado evitar por todos los medios posibles pisar aquel lugar. Pero ahora ya no había escapatoria. Tendría que volver a revivir esa rabia que se apoderó de él cuando su madre murió a causa del maltrato al que dichos bandidos la sometieron. Tendría que volver a sentir la vergüenza por haber caído tan bajo como estos al buscar venganza. _No_ , se corrigió Anakin para sus adentros, _por haber caído mucho más bajo que ellos_. Anakin emitió un suspiro mientras caminaba con Obi-Wan a su derecha. Obi-Wan. _¿Y si de algún modo se entera de lo que pasó?_ A Anakin se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se le hizo muy difícil respirar. Aunque Anakin no dejó con vida a nadie de esa población, estaba claro que alguien le había visto, a juzgar por lo que le comentó Obi-Wan sobre un bandido que entró en pánico al ver su espada láser. Tal vez alguien del campamento podría reconocerle y Obi-Wan se enteraría de lo que hizo. _Nunca me lo perdonaría_ , se lamentó Anakin. El joven Jedi perdería entonces a la persona más importante de su vida. A la persona a la que amaba, como se había dado cuenta hace bien poco. _Si se entera por mí, tal vez haya una mínima posibilidad de que me perdone_ , pensó Anakin mientras observaba a Obi-Wan.  

-Obi-Wan, espera- le dijo Anakin agarrándole del brazo para retenerlo mientras tenía el corazón en un puño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?- le preguntó Obi-Wan mirándole con un gesto de preocupación. Preocupación por él, pues aunque los sentimientos de Obi-Wan hacia Anakin fueran distintos a los del joven Jedi, Anakin sabía lo importante que era para él. Y Anakin no quería perder eso. No _podía_ perder eso. Y probablemente eso es lo que pasaría cuando se enterase de lo que él hizo esa noche. Así que mientras que su cabeza le decía que debía contárselo, Anakin se vio incapaz de hacerlo, deseando conservar por el mayor tiempo posible el aprecio y respeto en el rostro de su amigo y mentor. Tal vez a la larga esta fuera la decisión equivocada, pero mientras miraba a los ojos a Obi-Wan era lo único de lo que se veía capaz de hacer.

-Ah, nada, Maestro. Creí percibir una alteración en la Fuerza, pero me debo de haber equivocado- mintió el joven Jedi, reprochándose a sí mismo por ser un cobarde incapaz de contarle la verdad.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con una mirada pensativa- yo no he percibido nada, pero rara vez sueles equivocarte en estas cosas.

La confianza que Obi-Wan mostraba en él no hacía más que contribuir al tormento de Anakin, sabiendo que muy pronto podría perderla.

-Sí, estoy seguro, Obi-Wan. Desde que regresé a Tatooine, mi mente a veces resulta nublada por mis emociones.

Obi-Wan le miró comprensivo y le dio un apretón cariñoso sobre su hombro. Anakin no había podido evitar notar que últimamente su amigo le mostraba más muestras de afecto, en contraste con lo frío que había intentado mantenerse en el pasado. Tal vez esto tuviera que ver con la conversación que habían tenido en aquel planeta perdido cuando tuvieron que parar para reparar la nave, pero lo cierto es que con este comportamiento a Anakin se le hacía cada vez más difícil intentar ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Obi-Wan. _Si supiera lo que hice no me miraría de ese modo_ , se atormentó una vez más el joven Jedi.

-Lo entiendo, Anakin. Pero descuida, pronto acabaremos con esta misión y podremos abandonar Tatooine- le intentó consolar Obi-Wan, ajeno a las razones del verdadero sufrimiento de su amigo. Anakin asintió y siguieron dirigiéndose hacia el campamento de los tusken, los cuales se apartaron temerosos de su presencia cuando llegaron.

La aprensión de Anakin dio lugar a la rabia al pisar ese lugar. Si bien es cierto que fue otra población la que provocó la agonía de su pobre madre, estos parecían igual de despreciables que aquellos, a juzgar por cómo trataban a sus esclavos. Anakin intentó calmarse, tenían una misión que cumplir y no podía permitirse verse afectado por sus emociones. _Esta vez no_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros.

Obi-Wan le guió hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña del metamorfo y sus secuaces. Tras decirse con la mirada que estaban preparados, Anakin y Obi-Wan entraron en la cabaña, siendo atacados por varios droides de combate. Los dos caballeros Jedi acabaron con ellos al instante, realmente se lo habían puesto demasiado fácil. Entonces observaron a un grupo de seres que coincidían con la descripción que les había proporcionado Watto, excepto una mujer con la piel azul, ojos saltones y mirada desagradable. _Debe de ser el metamorfo_ , dedujo Anakin. En el suelo se encontraban amordazados unos quince esclavos, entre ellos varios niños.

-Vuestra labor aquí ha terminado- dijo Obi-Wan, que se veía imponente empuñando su espada láser.

La mujer azul, el metamorfo, rió ante aquellas palabras. Por algún motivo, parecía encontrar aquella situación divertida, a pesar de que les sería prácticamente imposible vencerlos.

-Yo no lo creo, Kenobi. De hecho, la diversión no ha hecho más que empezar.

-Libera a los esclavos inmediatamente, si no quieres que usemos la fuerza contra vosotros- le dijo Anakin amenazante.

Aquello pareció divertirla aún más. Con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, miro hacia Anakin y le dijo:

-No me cabe la menor duda de que estarías encantado de mostrarte agresivo, Skywalker. Después de todo, tu historial te precede, como pudieron comprobar por las malas una población de bandidos tusken tal como esta. ¿Y tú te haces llamar Jedi?- le preguntó irónicamente la mujer, disfrutando de la ansiedad que aquellas palabras provocaron en el joven.

Anakin se quedó helado. De todas las maneras en que se había imaginado que su secreto podría ser descubierto, la que menos esperaba era por boca del metamorfo. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Basta de juegos y engaños- le dijo cortante Obi-Wan. _Aún confiando plenamente en mí_ , pensó Anakin roto para sus adentros.

La mujer soltó una estridente carcajada.

-¡No me digas que no se lo has contado!-dijo mirando a Anakin con sorna, mientras que el joven Jedi miraba a cualquier sitio menos a Obi-Wan- No es ningún engaño, Jedi. Tu amigo aquí presente acabó con toda una población de bandidos tusken en su anterior excursión a Tatooine para buscar venganza. A _todos_. Hombres, mujeres y niños.

Un silencio atronador siguió a esas palabras, mientras que el corazón de Anakin latía con fuerza.

-He dicho que basta de juegos. Él nunca haría algo así- sonó la voz de su Maestro y, al ver que su antiguo Padawan no decía nada, continuó- ¿Anakin?

Anakin habría dado cualquier cosa por que la tierra le tragara en ese momento. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

-Dice la verdad, Maestro- contestó Anakin con voz temblorosa y tragando saliva.

Obi-Wan le miró como si no diera crédito, pero las palabras de su antiguo Padawan y el arrepentimiento en su rostro le hicieron creer que Anakin estaba diciendo la verdad. En ese momento, Anakin empezó a atisbar en la mirada de su Maestro la decepción que el joven Jedi tanto había temido. Y Anakin reaccionó a la defensiva, tal y como solía ocurrir cuando se veía acorralado.

-¡Esos monstruos acabaron con la vida de mi madre, Obi-Wan! La maltrataron ¡La torturaron! Y yo llegué demasiado tarde para ayudarla- dijo Anakin alterado al recordar todo aquello.

Obi-Wan le miró por un segundo como si por fin hubiera entendido algo que se había preguntado desde hacía tiempo. Rápidamente, ese gesto fue sustituido por otro de enfado.

-¿Y ser dominado por la rabia y buscar venganza es la respuesta, Anakin? Al actuar de esa manera no fuiste nada distinto a aquellos a los que llamas monstruos. ¡Sabes que ese comportamiento no es propio de un Jedi!- exclamó Obi-Wan intentando hacerle ver lo erróneo de sus acciones- Lo que hiciste roza el lado oscuro, Anakin, es muy peligroso. Debiste habérmelo contado- le dijo Obi-Wan más suavemente.

Anakin rió irónicamente ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Contártelo? ¡Cómo iba a contártelo, Maestro! Él llevaba razón, sabía que no me comprenderías- se le escapó a Anakin.

Si Obi-Wan había parecido enfadado antes, lo anterior se quedaba ahora corto en comparación.

-¿Él? ¿Quieres decir que esto ya se lo habías contado a alguien? Y déjame adivinar, ¿fue acaso el canciller Palpatine quien te dijo que no me contaras nada?

El silencio de Anakin fue suficiente respuesta para Obi-Wan.

-¿Así que no solo me ocultas algo de semejante gravedad, sino que además se lo confías a una persona que como me he hartado de decirte en innumerables ocasiones no es de fiar?

Anakin abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Obi-Wan, que de repente se veía muy cansado.

-Luego hablaremos de esto- le dijo en tono cortante- ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Anakin asintió, anticipando apesadumbrado aquella conversación.

La mujer, que había escuchado ensimismada todo aquel intercambio, parecía enormemente satisfecha consigo misma.

-Lo intentaréis- dijo la mujer, demasiado segura de sí misma.

No fue difícil reducirlos; aunque luchaban bien, no podían medirse con las habilidades de los dos caballeros Jedi. Sin embargo, un hombre que parecía de la misma raza que ahora usaba el metamorfo, se hizo con uno de los esclavos: un niño, que no tendría más de cinco años. Anakin y Obi-Wan tuvieron que bajar las armas para evitar que le hicieran daño. A pesar de ello, aquel ser despreciable dirigió igualmente su arma para apuñalar al niño. Y así lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Anakin se abalanzó sobre él y el arma con la que había intentado atacar al niño le hirió a él mismo, acabando con su vida. La mujer pareció realmente afectada por este hecho, y dirigió a Anakin una mirada de furia que habría asustado a cualquier otro. Rápidamente, tomó a otro esclavo como rehén, y amenazó con matarlo si no los dejaban marchar. Ambos Jedi no tuvieron más alternativa que bajar las armas, al tiempo que el esclavo quedaba libre y la mujer y el resto de sus seguidores huyeron por la puerta. Anakin y Obi-Wan fueron tras ellos, pero por segunda vez tan solo pudieron ver como se escapaban en una nave sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Se nos han escapado otra vez- se lamentó Anakin con un suspiro- ya nunca sabremos que es lo que pretendían hacer con estos esclavos.

-Son muy escurridizos, sí- contestó Obi-Wan, olvidando por un momento su enfado con su antiguo Padawan- Por lo menos hemos conseguido evitar que se llevaran a los esclavos.

Ambos Jedi los liberaron de sus ataduras y les acompañaron a reunirse con sus familias en Tatooine. A pesar de que no tenían la autoridad para liberarlos, por lo menos los habían librado de un destino seguramente mucho peor, se consoló Anakin para sus adentros.

Cuando llegaron a su antigua casa, Anakin le informó a Owen que ya habían finalizado los asuntos que les habían llevado hasta aquí. Este les convenció para que se quedaran una noche más con ellos para descansar, y así lo hicieron. La tensión entre ambos Jedi se podía cortar con una navaja durante la cena. Owen y Beru les dirigían miradas curiosas, sin duda preguntándose qué era lo que podía haber pasado entre ellos para estar así, especialmente cuando ya habían terminado el asunto que les había llevado a Tatooine.

-Anakin, ¿te importaría salir un momento afuera?- le preguntó Obi-Wan.

_Llegó el momento_ , pensó Anakin resignado. El joven Jedi asintió y le siguió los pasos.

Salieron al lugar en el que Obi-Wan le había acompañado la noche anterior cuando Anakin se había despertado de madrugada. Sin embargo, la cálida atmósfera de aquel momento en nada se parecía a la tensión que ahora predominaba. Obi-Wan lo miraba en silencio cruzado de brazos, y Anakin creyó que la expectación iba a acabar con él. _Ahora es cuando me va a decir que no quiere tener nada más que ver conmigo_. Después de haber pasado por tantas cosas juntas, este era el momento en el que todo iba a acabar. Anakin intentó recordar cada aventura, cada contacto, cada sonrisa compartida entre ellos; no quería olvidar nada de esto, cuando seguramente sus recuerdos serían lo único que conservaría de estos años de su vida. Los mejores años de su vida. ¿Desvelaría Obi-Wan su secreto al Consejo? Anakin se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esto no le importaba; si perdía a Obi-Wan, ya no tendría nada más que perder. Consciente de que al menos le debía una explicación a su Maestro, Anakin comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que te he decepcionado, Maestro. No tengo excusa- le dijo Anakin mientras que Obi-Wan le miraba fijamente, impasible- Cuando mi madre murió en mis brazos a causa de las heridas que le habían infligido, una rabia que jamás había sentido se apoderó de mí. Traté de encontrar consuelo buscando venganza, pero el sentimiento que me quedó después fue mucho peor. No solo la había perdido, sino que había abandonado todos los valores que ella me inculcó- Anakin se había dado la vuelta, por lo que no podía ver la reacción de Obi-Wan mientras decía estas palabras- Me avergonzaba de mis acciones, y no ha pasado ni un solo día que no me arrepienta de aquello.

Anakin oyó el suave suspiro de su amigo y las palabras que le siguieron.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste, Anakin? ¿Por qué preferiste confiar en Palpatine?- Su Maestro no sonaba enfadado con él, más bien parecía molesto con aquella situación.

-Porque tenía miedo de que pasara esto- dijo Anakin tragando saliva- de decepcionarte tanto que no hubiera remedio. No quería perderte, Obi-Wan. Yo… no quería saber cómo sería una vida sin ti a mi lado- finalizó Anakin en un susurro.

-Anakin…- El joven Jedi oyó unos pasos que se le acercaban, y Obi-Wan le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Anakin esperaba cualquier cosa salvo la expresión de comprensión que contempló en aquellos rasgos- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, sí. Pero es comprensible que reaccionaras de esa manera ante lo que le hicieron a tu madre- Anakin sintió como sus propios ojos se humedecían al recordar aquel dolor insoportable cuando su madre murió en sus brazos- Aunque a pesar de ser entendible, no es justificable, como parece haberte dado entender tu amigo Palpatine. Desconfía de sus palabras, Anakin, pues intentar excusar una acción así roza peligrosamente el lado oscuro. En cambio, el arrepentimiento que muestras es algo positivo, no te dejes engañar por lo que te ha dicho.

Anakin supo al instante que Obi-Wan tenía razón. _Una vez más_ , le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. De todas formas, el joven Jedi no creía que Palpatine lo hubiera hecho con mala intención, simplemente para consolarlo. Y aún así… Aún así, había insistido en que no contara nada a Obi-Wan porque este nunca lo entendería, cuando sus palabras fueron más justas y auténticas que las del Canciller. Tal vez Obi-Wan estaba en lo cierto al desconfiar de él.

-No te voy a mentir, Anakin, me duele que no confiaras en mí, cuando yo te confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados- le dijo Obi-Wan tristemente.

Anakin se sintió estúpido (no por primera vez en ese día) por no haber sido sincero con su Maestro.

-Pues claro que confío en ti, Obi-Wan. No se trata de eso. Yo…estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de decepcionarte. Por favor, perdóname- le suplicó con la mirada Anakin- Debí escucharte cuando me advertías sobre el Canciller. Sigo sin creer que lo hiciera sin mala intención, pero lo cierto es que ha conseguido abrir una brecha entre nosotros. No volveré a ocultarte nada, te lo prometo- le dijo Anakin con firmeza, comprometiéndose a no volver a traicionar la confianza de su amigo, incluso si eso supondría traicionar la del Canciller en algún momento.

Obi-Wan lo miró dulcemente y le tomó por los hombros.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Anakin. Me alegro de que ya no vuelva a haber ningún secreto entre nosotros- y sonriendo maliciosamente añadió- Debo deducir entonces que admites que tenía razón una vez más, ¿verdad?

Anakin le respondió con otra sonrisa, con una alegría indescriptible por el hecho de poder volver a bromear con su amigo al igual que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-No te acostumbres a ello, Maestro- le dijo pícaramente.

Obi-Wan seguía sonriendo, pero al cabo de unos instantes mirándolo fijamente se volvió a poner serio.

-Y otra cosa, Anakin. No voy a decirle nada al Consejo Jedi, tal vez estos no fueran tan comprensivos. Pero yo confío en ti, sé que nunca volverás a hacer nada parecido. No vuelvas a pensar que yo sería capaz de abandonarte. Aunque no creo que sea apropiado en un Jedi, lo cierto es que no se me ocurre ninguna cosa en este mundo que fuera capaz de separarme de tu lado.

Anakin lo miró emocionado al tiempo que pensaba que Obi-Wan tenía que empezar a dejar de decir estas cosas, o acabaría haciendo algo estúpido. Aparentemente, tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde, porque antes de que Anakin pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios ya habían encontrado los de Obi-Wan. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, tan solo fue un roce de labios, porque en cuanto se percató de lo que había hecho, el joven Jedi se apartó alarmado y claramente sonrojado _._ Tratando de ignorar la agradable sensación que había sentido al notar los labios de Obi-Wan sobre los suyos, pensó durante unas milésimas de segundos en el alcance de esta acción. _Acabo de besar a Obi-Wan. A otro Jedi. A mi Maestro._ Anakin vio como Obi-Wan lo miraba entre aturdido y sorprendido. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Anakin bajó la cabeza y dijo atropelladamente:

-¡Lo siento, Obi-Wan! No debí haber hecho eso, por favor, olvida lo que ha pasado- y sin esperar respuesta, Anakin se metió en la casa rápidamente, enfadado consigo mismo por haber perdido el control después de que todo hubiera vuelto a estar bien entre ellos. _Ahora sí que he metido la pata hasta el fondo_ , se quejó para sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin... ¿Pero qué has hecho? :P Veremos qué piensa Obi-Wan de todo esto ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan permaneció paralizado donde se encontraba tras ver a Anakin desaparecer y entrar en la casa. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. El extraño comportamiento de Anakin los últimos días, su nerviosismo, sus sonrojos cada vez que Obi-Wan lo alababa o cuando estaban cerca. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? A Obi-Wan el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que Anakin, su antiguo Padawan, albergaba sentimientos por él. ¿Cuándo habría dejado de verlo como un amigo para sentir algo más? Obi-Wan recordó el estado alterado de Anakin tras separarse de su breve beso, y cómo este no fue ni siquiera capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Claramente, sean cuales fueren sus sentimientos, Anakin no había pretendido actuar conforme a ellos, y se sorprendió igualmente consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de controlarse. _Impulsivo hasta el final_ , no pudo evitar pensar Obi-Wan para sus adentros. Anakin le había pedido que lo olvidase, sin duda temeroso de la reacción de su amigo. Un mar de preocupaciones asolaba la mente del Maestro Jedi en ese momento. Obi-Wan estaba preocupado por el peligro que podría acarrear que Anakin hubiera desarrollado un apego tan grande hacia él, el cual podría complicar futuras misiones. También le inquietaba lo que pensaría el Consejo Jedi si se enterase de que Anakin no solo albergaba unos sentimientos prohibidos para los Jedi, sino que el objeto de dichos sentimientos fuera nada más ni nada menos que su Maestro. Pero por encima de todo, lo que más le preocupaba a Obi-Wan era lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentir los suaves labios de Anakin sobre los suyos.

Lejos de ser el Jedi perfecto que Anakin le consideraba, Obi-Wan era consciente de sus debilidades. O mejor dicho, de su debilidad, que no era otra que su antiguo Padawan. Siempre había sabido que lo mucho que Anakin le importaba iba en contra de todos los dictados que le habían enseñado. Obi-Wan lo había asimilado hace tiempo; después de todo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Obi-Wan quería a Anakin, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras. Lo que el Maestro Jedi ignoraba, o había tratado de ignorar, era la profundidad de esos sentimientos. Aunque no era un Jedi perfecto, Obi-Wan tenía un mayor control sobre sus emociones que su joven e impulsivo amigo. Por tanto, no le había costado desechar o pasar por alto pequeños indicios que daban a entender que sus sentimientos se alejaban de una simple amistad y amor fraternal. Así, cuando Obi-Wan intentaba por todos los medios conservar la sonrisa en el rostro de Anakin, se decía a sí mismo que era simplemente porque no le gustaba ver triste a su amigo. O cuando mantenía la mirada a su antiguo Padawan más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, era para intentar hacerle comprender la importancia de cierto asunto, y no porque Obi-Wan estuviera absorto apreciando la expresividad de aquellos ojos azules. Del mismo modo, cuando observaba ensimismado el rubor en las mejillas de Anakin, era sencillamente por lo divertido que era verlo avergonzado cuando habitualmente no había nadie más seguro de sí mismo. O cuando realizaban alguna misión por separado y Obi-Wan no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Anakin estaría haciendo y en lo mucho que desearía tenerlo a su lado para discutir sobre las cuestiones más absurdas, bueno, era simplemente porque echaba de menos a su amigo. Y si Obi-Wan pensaba alguna vez que Anakin era adorable cuando hablaba con R2 como si se tratara de un ser humano, simplemente trataba de ignorar que se había referido a su antiguo Padawan con esos términos en su cabeza. Sí, a Obi-Wan no se le daba nada mal obviar las cosas más evidentes y engañarse a sí mismo; solo así había podido ignorar el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de su antiguo Padawan. _Estoy enamorado de Anakin_ , admitió finalmente Obi-Wan para sus adentros. Y Anakin también albergaba sentimientos por él, a juzgar por el beso que le había dado.

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba perdido; no sabía qué hacer con todo esto. Una parte de él deseaba correr en busca de Anakin, tranquilizarle y decirle que no había hecho nada malo. Capturar sus labios en un beso más largo que el que le había dado. Obi-Wan notó cómo se ruborizaba. _Soy un Jedi, debería estar por encima de esto_ , se reprochó para sus adentros. Otra parte de Obi-Wan, la más responsable (o como diría Anakin, _la que más se asemeja a la actitud de los Jedi más estirados_ ), le advertía de lo arriesgado de estos sentimientos, más aún si estos eran correspondidos. Pues según las palabras del Maestro Yoda, el apego lleva al miedo, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio y el odio al sufrimiento. En definitiva, el miedo es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, ¿y qué miedo hay más grande que el de perder a la persona que amas?

Obi-Wan no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, dividido entre lo que le decía su corazón y su cabeza. Finalmente, decidió que tendría que mantener una conversación con Anakin el día siguiente, por mucho que su amigo intentara evitarlo. Y Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que el joven lo evitaría por todos los medios posibles. A fin de cuentas, nadie conocía mejor a Anakin que él mismo, pensó Obi-Wan enorgullecido. Estas sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al entrar en la habitación que compartía con Anakin, se dio cuenta de que su amigo fingía estar dormido, a juzgar por el patrón de su respiración. Al verlo ahora después de haberse reconocido sus sentimientos unos momentos antes, Obi-Wan sintió una ola de afecto hacia su antiguo Padawan, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir hacia donde estaba él. Finalmente, Obi-Wan se metió en la cama, aunque en lugar de dormir intentó encontrar en su mente las palabras adecuadas con las que dirigirse a Anakin el día siguiente.

Cuando Obi-Wan abrió los ojos, Anakin ya se había levantado. El hecho de que este se despertara antes que él era un claro indicio de que no había podido dormir bien. Obi-Wan soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a su barba. _Esto va a ser realmente difícil_ , se dijo el Maestro Jedi al tiempo que pensaba que preferiría enfrentarse a un puñado de Banthas antes que afrontar la conversación con su amigo sobre la cuestión de sus sentimientos. _Los sentimientos de ambos_.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Anakin, Owen y Beru se encontraban desayunando. Los tres le dieron los buenos días, aunque Anakin no levantó la cabeza al hacerlo. _Confirmado, sería más fácil enfrentarse a los Banthas_ , se quejó Obi-Wan para sí mismo.

-Owen me ha comentado que ya habéis finalizado la misión que os trajo aquí- empezó a decir Beru- aún así, sois bienvenidos a quedaros aquí el tiempo que necesitéis- les dijo Beru sonriendo amablemente.

-Así es, no es ninguna molestia- intervino Owen animadamente- De hecho, nos hemos beneficiado de vuestra presencia. ¡Anakin nos ha arreglado máquinas que en ningún taller habían conseguido reparar! Realmente tienes talento- le dijo mirándolo asombrado.

Anakin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Obi-Wan sintió un pequeño hormigueo en las tripas al verla.

-No era nada difícil de reparar, Owen- le dijo Anakin restándole importancia.

Obi-Wan sonrió ante aquella muestra de humildad de su amigo. Naturalmente, si estuviera hablando con Obi-Wan el joven se habría jactado de sus habilidades, aunque Obi-Wan sabía que en el fondo Anakin era más humilde de lo que le gustaba aparentar.

-Lo que quiere decir es que era difícil para el resto de los mortales, Owen, pero no para él-comenzó a decir Obi-Wan- pero no te dejes engañar, no conozco a nadie que tenga mejor conocimiento sobre máquinas que Anakin- finalizó sonriendo mirando a su amigo, que aún no levantaba la cabeza. _No seas tan complicado, Anakin_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

Obi-Wan comentó que Anakin y él se deberían quedar hasta el anochecer para comprobar que los esclavos ya no corrían peligro, a lo que su antiguo Padawan simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Owen y Beru salieron de la cocina deseándoles un buen día, dejando a solas a los dos Jedi. Decidiendo que sería mejor tener esta conversación cuando antes, Obi-Wan comenzó a hablar.

-Anakin…

-Tengo que ir a comprar unas piezas para terminar de construir a C-3PO- se apresuró en decir el joven Jedi mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a su habitación a comprobar cuáles eran las piezas que el droide necesitaba.

_No te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente_ , pensó Obi-Wan al tiempo que le seguía hasta su habitación.

-Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan más firmemente una vez dentro de la habitación a su amigo, el cual se encontraba observando los circuitos del droide de protocolo- tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

Al oír aquello, Anakin se irguió y le contestó tajante:

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Obi-Wan- le dijo Anakin antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Obi-Wan le bloqueó la salida.

-Yo creo que sí- le contradijo Obi-Wan cruzándose de brazos, y pensando que andarse con rodeos no conduciría a ningún sitio, le dijo- Dime por qué me besaste.

Anakin entonces suspiró resignado y le miró a los ojos con aprensión. _Al fin_ , pensó Obi-Wan. El Maestro Jedi tragó saliva al ver otra vez aquellos ojos azules, y sintió que tal vez no fuera capaz de decirle todo lo que había pensado a Anakin.

-¿Es que acaso tengo que explicártelo todo? Creo que no hace falta que te diga por qué lo hice, Maestro- le contestó Anakin ruborizado y cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva. _Como hace siempre que se ve acorralado_ , reflexionó Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

Ahora era el turno de Obi-Wan de suspirar.

-No, no hace falta, Anakin. Pero por favor, no te pongas a la defensiva. No quiero discutir, tan solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

Anakin tragó saliva al escuchar estas palabras y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin duda esperando la reprimenda de Obi-Wan por albergar hacia él sentimientos inapropiados en un Jedi. Pues bien, Anakin no era el único capaz de dar sorpresas.

-Yo también siento algo por ti, Anakin, más allá de la amistad que nos ha unido durante todos estos años.

Al oír esas palabras, Anakin abrió los ojos como platos, tremendamente sorprendido, y su gesto habría sido divertido de no ser por la seriedad de la situación.

-Tú… ¿qué?- le dijo su antiguo Padawan habiendo perdido toda la coherencia. Obi-Wan no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con esa expresión tan confusa en rostro.

-Me has oído perfectamente, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo. La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Anakin fue sustituida por otra de esperanza, y Obi-Wan se odió a sí mismo por tener que acabar con ella cuando acabara de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-Pero esto no puede ser, Anakin, como ya habrás deducido tú mismo. Los Jedi no pueden formar ataduras emocionales de este tipo. Y mucho menos entre dos Jedi… Si el Consejo se enterase de esto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían al respecto.

El gesto de Anakin se ensombreció al oír aquello.

-Me da igual el Consejo- exclamó el joven Jedi- Sabes que nunca he compartido su opinión sobre el apego. Se nos dice que está prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo que la compasión es indispensable, que para mí no es otra cosa que el amor incondicional. Así que son hipócritas en esta cuestión, porque de algún modo se nos alienta a amar. Además, no creo que sea algo que te debilite, sino que te hace más fuerte. Ellos también pueden equivocarse, Obi-Wan, no son perfectos.

-Sé muy bien cuál es tu opinión al respecto, Anakin. Pero tú también debes de saber que no la comparto. Creo firmemente en lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el miedo de perder a alguien que te importa- _A alguien a quien quieres_ , es lo que Obi-Wan no dijo. Anakin tenía ahora una expresión triste en su rostro, pero lo escuchaba atentamente. Tal vez más atentamente de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Obi-Wan se acercó hacia Anakin y continuó hablando.

-A pesar de lo que diga el Consejo, sabes que nunca he cumplido totalmente sus dictados, pues me importas demasiado, como ya te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones. Ellos no ven nuestra amistad con buenos ojos, pero eso me da igual, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan a la vez que le acariciaba su rostro- Y si algún día tuviera elegir entre ellos o tú, no dudaría ni un solo segundo. Como ya te dije ayer, no hay nada que podría separarme de tu lado- Anakin tenía que dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos, o de otro modo Obi-Wan no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Su antiguo Padawan entonces levantó su mano y la enlazó con la de Obi-Wan que seguía acariciando sus mejillas.

-Entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?- le preguntó Anakin en un susurro.

Obi-Wan se tuvo que dar la vuelta para poder ser capaz de actuar en contra de sus sentimientos, ya que cada segundo que pasaba tan cerca de Anakin su mente olvidaba todas las razones que le decían que aquello no podía ser.

-Porque esta es una línea que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar, Anakin. No puedo desprenderme de mis sentimientos, ni el hecho de que la lealtad que siento hacia ti sea mayor que la que siento hacia el Consejo, por mucho que me asuste pensar eso. Pero sí que puedo evitar que esto vaya a más- finalizó Obi-Wan mirando hacia la pared.

Entonces oyó los pasos de Anakin que se le acercaban, y en unos instantes su antiguo Padawan se encontraba delante de él.

-Lo siento, Obi-Wan, pero no puedo compartir tu postura. Me parece absurda porque, al menos yo, estoy seguro de que seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti, a pesar de que no actuemos conforme a nuestros sentimientos- le dijo Anakin con sinceridad- Así que ese hipotético miedo del que hablas, que según tú podría conducir al Lado Oscuro, lo seguiría sintiendo igualmente aunque no pasara nada entre nosotros.

Obi-Wan trató de aferrarse a sus razones en su cabeza, pero lo cierto es que todo parecía muy simple cuando Anakin lo decía de ese modo. O tal vez era su cercanía la que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-No me lo pongas más difícil, Anakin- le suplicó Obi-Wan.

Anakin suspiró al oír esas palabras, y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-No lo haré, Maestro. Respetaré tu decisión, aunque no la comparta. Lo de ayer no se volverá a repetir, si eso es lo que quieres.

Obi-Wan se sintió como si le hubiera caído un jarro de agua helada ante la idea de que aquel fuera el único beso que ocurriría entre ellos. _Es lo mejor_ , se intentaba repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Pero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán nunca. No soy capaz de ignorarlos tan bien como tú- finalizó Anakin en un susurro, y si no se hubiera dado la vuelta tan rápidamente para marcharse de la habitación, Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que habría vislumbrado las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Obi-Wan permaneció donde estaba, mirando hacia el droide de protocolo sin terminar, intentando convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto cuando cada fibra de su ser le pedía que fuera en busca de Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan... por una vez deberías escuchar a tu corazón :(


	12. Chapter 12

Tras haber comprado las piezas necesarias para terminar de construir a C-3PO, Anakin se dirigió hacia la casa de Owen y Beru. Por el momento, todo estaba en orden: los esclavos que habían sido secuestrados permanecían a salvo y parecía que ya estaban libres de peligro. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba en esta misión, pensó Anakin mientras caminaba por la arena bajo el sofocante sol de Tatooine. Al principio habían pensado que se trataba de una trampa, pero lo cierto es que no fue nada difícil enfrentarse a ellos y proteger a los esclavos. _Y aún así, se nos escaparon_ , se reprochó Anakin para sus adentros. Anakin no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que habían pasado por alto. Aún así, supuso que debía estar satisfecho, pues ningún inocente salió herido. No solo eso, Obi-Wan se había enterado de lo que hizo en Tatooine de la peor manera posible y no le odiaba por ello, tal y como había temido Anakin. Por fin no había ningún secreto entre ellos y la confianza entre ambos era más fuerte que nunca. Así que teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Anakin debería estar contento. Solo que no lo estaba.

Las palabras de rechazo de Obi-Wan habían dolido demasiado. Una vez más ese día, Anakin pensó que debería estar agradecido, ya que las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor tras haber perdido el control de forma estúpida y besar a su Maestro. El joven Jedi se había temido lo peor entonces, y había querido postergar el mayor tiempo posible la inevitable conversación que Obi-Wan había querido iniciar. Anakin había imaginado y temido cualquiera de los siguientes escenarios que podrían haber tenido lugar en aquella conversación: la decepción de su Maestro, la expresión de disgusto en su rostro, o que se avergonzara de él. Lo que no habría imaginado ni en cien años es que este le confesara que también tenía sentimientos hacia él. Anakin no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de calidez y de satisfacción en sí mismo al pensar que el perfecto Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, siempre en control de sus emociones, albergara sentimientos de este tipo por su antiguo Padawan. Era inimaginable y aún así, era verdad. Claro que si hubiera habido alguna duda de que Obi-Wan seguía siendo el mismo y de que nadie había suplantado su identidad, esta se habría disipado cuando su Maestro, fiel a su estilo, le dijo que aquello no podía ser porque esos sentimientos estaban prohibidos para los Jedi ya que podrían desviarlos de su camino. También le comentó algún sinsentido sobre lo que el Consejo Jedi decía acerca del apego y del miedo y de todas esas cuestiones con las que Anakin nunca había estado de acuerdo. ¿Por qué iba a ser malo sentir afecto hacia determinadas personas? Los Jedi han de ser compasivos, caritativos y han de preocuparse por el bien de todas las personas. Supuestamente, desarrollar fuertes sentimientos hacia otro individuo sería egoísta porque significaría poner en riesgo el compromiso de un Jedi con los demás. A Anakin le parecía absurdo todo esto; él era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su tarea y al mismo querer a otras personas. Sin ir más lejos, Anakin y Obi-Wan habían sido grandes amigos durante todos estos años y esto no les había afectado negativamente en ninguna misión. Además, ¿no sería algo injusto que un Jedi solo pudiera preocuparse por el bien de las personas en general? ¿Por qué no mostrar la misma dedicación hacia aquellos a los que más quieres? No, definitivamente el Consejo se equivocaba en esta postura. Pero Obi-Wan, siempre intentando acatar sus dictados en la medida de lo posible, creía en ello. Así que poco podía hacer Anakin al respecto, salvo reprimir sus sentimientos e intentar actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Seguro que para él es mucho más fácil_ , pensó Anakin amargamente mientras abría la puerta de la casa. A pesar de todo, Anakin tenía que sentirse afortunado de que todo hubiera salido bien. Además, la gran amistad que había entre ellos era seguramente mucho más de lo que Anakin ya merecía.

Anakin estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocarse con alguien que andaba por el pasillo. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, ese alguien era el objeto de dichos pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no te había visto- se disculpó Anakin, algo incómodo con la situación.

-Ah, Anakin, me preguntaba cuándo llegarías- le dijo Obi-Wan, que parecía un tanto inseguro sobre la manera de dirigirse a él después de su anterior conversación. _Le prometí que respetaría su decisión y así lo haré_ , se dijo Anakin comprometiéndose a actuar con él con aparente normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que verlo ahora tan lejos conociendo sus sentimientos le dolía demasiado.

\- Me ha costado encontrar las piezas para C-3PO, Maestro- fue la respuesta de Anakin. Viendo el gesto de preocupación de su amigo, añadió- ¿Ocurre algo?

Obi-Wan permaneció callado unos segundos, pensativo.

-No lo sé, Anakin- dijo finalmente- Los esclavos parecen estar ya fuera de peligro, pero me extraña que el metamorfo y sus secuaces se rindieran tan rápidamente. Ha sido demasiado fácil.

Anakin asintió, habiéndose preguntado lo mismo hace unos momentos.

-Se nos suelen complicar tanto las cosas que para una vez que se resuelven fácilmente no nos lo creemos. Como cuando aterrizo sin problemas la nave y te quedas sin poder soltar tu habitual reprimenda- no pudo evitar bromear Anakin, dispuesto a conservar al menos su habitual camaradería y romper la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco ante esta respuesta, pero parecía complacido ante el hecho de que Anakin estuviera de humor para bromear.

-Ojalá nunca tuviera que soltar esas reprimendas, Anakin. Significaría que no he tenido que padecer de otro vuelo temerario, lo que sin duda alargaría mis años de vida- le contestó escépticamente su amigo.

Anakin intentó ocultar su sonrisa y continuó hablando, ignorando este último comentario de Obi-Wan.

-Pero lo cierto es que pienso como tú, Obi-Wan. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que se nos escapa. Aunque tal vez sea que hayamos sobreestimado las habilidades de nuestros contrincantes, cuando tal vez no fueran muy inteligentes.

-Para no ser inteligentes, han conseguido escaparse delante de nuestras narices en dos ocasiones- le recordó Obi-Wan- Lo cual no nos deja en muy buen lugar a nosotros- finalizó dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Anakin.

-Cierto. Prefiero pensar que son inteligentes entonces- comentó Anakin con una mirada socarrona, contento de que al menos pudiera retornar a su habitual dinámica con Obi-Wan. _Por lo menos, siempre me quedará esto_ , se intentó consolar Anakin.

Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo y continuó hablando:

-Sea como fuere, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Solo podemos confiar en que el misterio acabe por resolverse con el tiempo.

Anakin asintió, esperando para sus adentros que dicho misterio se resolviera sin que hubiera daños colaterales. _Ya tenemos bastantes de esos normalmente_ , pensó irónicamente para sus adentros.

-¿Partiremos entonces hoy hacia Coruscant, verdad, Maestro?

\- Así, es, Anakin. Ya he informado al Consejo de todo y consideran que ya podemos marcharnos.

De todo. Anakin confiaba en que ese “de todo” no incluyera su aniquilación de los tusken en su anterior incursión a Tatooine ni sus sentimientos hacia Obi-Wan, o de lo contrario Anakin no tendría ningún templo Jedi al que regresar. Pensándolo bien, tal vez ni siquiera Obi-Wan podría regresar, teniendo en cuenta sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Anakin.

-Querrás decir de _casi todo_ , Maestro, o si no el Consejo no nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Sobre todo a mí- le contestó Anakin irónicamente con una mirada burlona haciendo clara alusión al incidente con los tusken y a los sentimientos prohibidos de ambos.

Obi-Wan lo miró como si no diera crédito, y al final no pudo evitar reír.

-Anakin, realmente eres incorregible. ¿Cómo puedes hacer bromas de todo?

\- Si no pudiera hacer bromas de todo mi vida sería miserable- dijo Anakin suspirando exageradamente para dar un efecto dramático- Además, si no lo hiciera, no sería yo- contestó Anakin simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto, no serías tú- le concedió Obi-Wan al tiempo que su mirada se ablandaba. Y como Anakin ya estaba empezando a perderse otra vez en aquellos ojos, decidió que lo mejor sería separarse en ese momento.

\- Iré entonces a recoger a C-3PO para llevármelo conmigo.

Pero Anakin no pudo ir inmediatamente hacia su habitación porque Obi-Wan le agarró por la muñeca para retenerlo.

-Espera, Anakin. Yo… siento lo de antes. De verdad.

Anakin sentía cómo su piel ardía ante aquel contacto, y pensó que no era justo que cualquier cosa que Obi-Wan hacía tuviera tanto efecto en él.

-No hace falta que digas nada, Obi-Wan. Entiendo tu postura, aunque no me guste- dijo Anakin tragando saliva- No tienes que pedir disculpas por querer aferrarte a tus ideales.

Obi-Wan lo miró como si fuera a decir algo más, pero al final debió de pensárselo mejor y asintió con la cabeza, soltando suavemente la mano de Anakin y dejándolo libre para que este fuera a por C-3PO.

Finalmente, se despidieron de Owen y Beru, agradeciéndoles infinitamente lo bien que se habían portado. Ellos le restaron importancia, y les dijeron que si cualquier día necesitaban algo, aquí estaban para ayudarlos. Antes de eso, Anakin se despidió en primer lugar de su madre, presentando sus respetos ante su tumba, y prometiéndole que haría todo lo posible para que ella estuviera orgullosa de él. Antes de entrar en la nave, Anakin miró hacia atrás preguntándose cuándo sería la próxima vez que volvería a pisar aquel lugar.

-¿Anakin? ¿Va todo bien?- le preguntó su Maestro al ver que no entraba en la nave.

-Sí, Obi-Wan. Todo bien- dijo Anakin finalmente dándole la espalda al que una vez fuera su hogar, reflexionando para sus adentros que ahora su hogar era cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara Obi-Wan.

R2 empezó a emitir una serie de sonidos agudos, claramente exaltado de la emoción al verlos otra vez, especialmente a Anakin. El joven Jedi rió al verlo y se agachó poniéndose a su altura.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, amigo- le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Cuando levantó la vista, esperaba que Obi-Wan lo mirara con su habitual gesto de exasperación y diversión cada vez que Anakin se dirigía cariñosamente a su amigo droide, así que se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de eso su Maestro le miraba dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Anakin, antes de que nos marchemos con destino a Coruscant, me gustaría que los dos realizáramos una extensa revisión de la nave. Preferiría evitar volver a quedarnos atrapados en algún planeta perdido durante una semana- le dijo su Maestro irónicamente.

\- Bueno, Obi-Wan, al menos estarías en buena compañía- le contestó Anakin pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo, y si no conociera tan bien a su Maestro, juraría haber visto un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en perfecto estado, Anakin pilotó la nave hacia Coruscant sin ningún problema. Cuando aterrizaron, el Maestro Windu y un senador de la República se encontraban esperándolos.

-Kenobi, Skywalker- les saludó el Maestro Windu cordialmente con la cabeza, con su habitual seriedad- Me alegro de que no haya habido ningún herido en la misión- les reconoció- aunque es una lástima que se os escaparan los agresores. Ahora no podremos saber qué es lo que pretendían hacer con los esclavos.

_No me digas_ , pensó Anakin irónicamente para sus adentros. Era típico del Maestro Windu que una crítica siguiera a una felicitación. _Es un estirado al fin y al cabo_ , pensó Anakin divertido para sí mismo.

-No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, Maestro, o de otro modo habríamos arriesgado la vida de los esclavos- se defendió Anakin tal vez demasiado a la defensiva.

Anakin vio que Obi-Wan le dirigía una mirada que decía claramente: _Anakin, ¿es qué nunca aprenderás a mostrar buenos modales?_

-Fue algo desafortunado en efecto, Maestro- empezó a decir Obi-Wan, sin duda pensando que sería lo mejor que él tomara las riendas de la conversación- No obstante, como dice Anakin fue un mal necesario dejarlos escapar para no poner en peligro las vidas de los esclavos.

_Básicamente lo mismo que he dicho yo pero con otras palabras_ , pensó Anakin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El Maestro Windu asintió con la cabeza y les comentó que en breves momentos tendría lugar una reunión con el Consejo para que les informaran acerca de la misión. Entonces se alejó a saludar a otro político que se encontraba cerca, dejando a Anakin y Obi-Wan a solas con el senador que había estado al lado del Maestro Windu en primer lugar.

-Joven Skywalker, me encuentro aquí para informarle de que el Canciller Palpatine ha solicitado que vaya a verlo a su despacho- le comentó el senador educadamente.

Al oír esto, Anakin y Obi-Wan se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Ahora mismo?- le preguntó Anakin al senador.

-Así es, así lo ha requerido el Canciller.

Anakin y Obi-Wan se alejaron unos metros para hablar sin ser escuchados.

-Es un poco extraño que quiera verme tan pronto, ¿verdad? Sabiendo que es algo rutinario informar primero al Consejo- le dijo Anakin a su amigo en voz baja.

-Lo cierto es que nada que venga del Canciller me sorprende ya- contestó Obi-Wan suspirando resignado- Ve con él, Anakin. Yo informaré al Consejo de todo.

Obi-Wan debió de haber adivinado lo que Anakin le iba a decir, pues antes de que el joven Jedi pudiera hablar se corrigió a sí mismo.   

-De _casi todo_ \- le dijo Obi-Wan fingiendo exasperación a la vez que una media sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Anakin le respondió con otra sonrisa.

\- A veces me asusta lo bien que me conoces, Maestro- le dijo Anakin en tono de broma.

Estuvieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato sin decir nada más. Anakin sabía que había llegado el momento de separarse, pero después de haber pasado prácticamente las 24 horas del día juntos últimamente, le estaba costando un mundo apartarse de su lado. Tal vez Obi-Wan se sentía igual que él, pues tampoco hizo ningún amago por separarse.

Finalmente, oyeron al senador aclararse la garganta y el momento se rompió en ese instante.

-Skywalker, ¿le acompaño a la oficina del Canciller entonces?

\- Sí, iré contigo ahora mismo- le contestó el joven Jedi sin dejar de mirar aún a Obi-Wan- Bueno, Maestro- empezó a decir dubitativo Anakin- ¿Luego te veo entonces?

-Sí, Anakin. Te iré a buscar cuando acabe la reunión del Consejo- le dijo Obi-Wan suavemente.

Anakin asintió y le dirigió una última mirada a Obi-Wan, y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de su lado y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Canciller Palpatine.

Una vez dentro, el Canciller levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo y, al ver que se trataba de Anakin, exclamó sonriendo:

-¡Anakin! Me alegro de ver que estés bien, muchacho. Por favor, siéntate.

Anakin sonrió amablemente y tomó asiento. El Canciller simplemente quería saber cómo les había ido la misión, y pareció realmente apenado cuando le comentó que el metamorfo y sus secuaces habían escapado. A pesar de que confiaba en el criterio de Obi-Wan, a Anakin le costaba ver que hubiera algo malo en su comportamiento. Seguía pensando que Palpatine se había equivocado al decirle que no le contara nada a Obi-Wan sobre los tusken, y en defender lo que hizo; pero Anakin no le veía capaz de hacerlo con mala intención. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el Canciller le preguntó acerca de cómo se había sentido al  volver a estar cerca de otra población de los moradores de las arenas. Anakin no había pretendido al principio contar que Obi-Wan había descubierto su secreto, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo ante un comentario del Canciller.

-Hiciste bien en no contar a Kenobi tu secreto, Anakin. Aunque sé que le aprecias, él nunca te habría entendido tan bien como yo. Los Jedi son demasiado intransigentes y poco compasivos, te habría traicionado al Consejo sin dudarlo por mucho que le consideres tu amigo. Y la verdad, no sé si estos te lo hubieran perdonado, Anakin.

Al oír aquellas injusticias sobre su Maestro, Anakin tuvo que defenderlo de la única manera que supo.

-Con todos los respetos, Canciller, pero eso no es así. Él acabó enterándose por el metamorfo, que de algún modo ya lo sabía.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó el Canciller con curiosidad- ¿y cómo reaccionó Obi-Wan?

Anakin sonrió al recordar las palabras de su Maestro cuando se reconciliaron justo antes de que Anakin lo besara. Al ver esa mirada tan calmada de Anakin, el Canciller lo miró extrañado.

-Al principio estuvo muy enfadado, sobre todo al enterarse de esa manera… Y por supuesto que no aprueba lo que hice, porque no estuvo bien. Pero él confía plenamente en mí. Me dijo que no le dirá nada al Consejo porque está seguro de que nunca volveré a actuar de ese modo, y está en lo cierto. No me dejaré dominar por esos instintos nunca más- dijo Anakin con firmeza.

Fue solo durante una milésima de segundo, pero a Anakin le pareció que el Canciller pareció irritado al oír estas palabras. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Instantes después, el Canciller Palpatine le sonrió amablemente y con una expresión de verdadera satisfacción en su rostro. _Tal vez me lo haya imaginado_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros.

-Vaya, eso es maravilloso, Anakin. Me alegro de que ya no estés tan atormentado por este asunto entonces, de verdad.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando afablemente, pero enseguida el Canciller fue llamado para realizar un discurso, así que se despidieron cordialmente.

Anakin entonces decidió ir hacia su apartamento compartido con Obi-Wan en el templo Jedi. Antes de eso, eligió caminar por los jardines que se encontraban rodeando las salas para realizar entrenamientos con la espada láser, sostenidas por columnas de mármol y con una parte que tenía acceso al aire libre. El joven Jedi apreció la frescura y la relajación que le proporcionaba ese lugar rodeado de jardines bajo un cielo nublado, en contraposición al seco y árido Tatooine en el que había habitado los últimos días. Anakin se encontraba paseando por ahí, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Anakin- le saludó Obi-Wan sonriendo desde la distancia mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba él- Ahora salgo de la reunión, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

Anakin sintió un hormigueo en las tripas al volver a ver a su amigo mientras este se aproximaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que ya le había echado de menos. _Y solo han pasado unas horas, realmente tengo un problema._

-Maestro- le contestó Anakin con otra sonrisa- Estaba dando un paseo antes de ir a nuestro apartamento. ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

Obi-Wan siguió caminando a su lado y le dijo:

-El Consejo está satisfecho en líneas generales con nuestra misión, pero no ha gustado nada que se nos escaparan el metamorfo y sus seguidores.

Anakin suspiró y le contestó:

-Claro, porque a nosotros eso nos encanta- le respondió Anakin irónicamente ante el juicio del Consejo. Obi-Wan prefirió no contestar a eso y siguió hablando.

-Especialmente les disgusta este hecho, porque, como nosotros, piensan que hay algo que no cuadra en esta misión. Si les hubiéramos capturado les podríamos haber interrogado.

\- Y si yo fuera verde y hablara al revés sería el Maestro Yoda- dijo Anakin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Anakin!- le contestó Obi-Wan escandalizado- tienes que mostrar más respeto por los Maestros Jedi, no puedes ser así- le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Anakin soltó una risa por lo bajo ante la reacción de su amigo y le contestó cansadamente:

-Lo siento, Maestro. No es nada personal, realmente de todos los Jedi al que más admiro es al Maestro Yoda. Bueno, después de ti claro- le dijo Anakin con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

Obi-Wan pareció quedarse sin palabras ante aquella respuesta, y Anakin decidió que le encantaba verlo así. _Controla esos pensamientos, Anakin_ , se dijo el joven Jedi para sí mismo.

Obi-Wan miró fijamente a Anakin después de eso, y fue una de las pocas veces en las que el joven no era capaz de adivinar lo que su Maestro estaba pensando. Al cabo de unos segundos, Obi-Wan se sacudió la cabeza, y Anakin recordó que había algo que quería decirle.

-Por cierto, el Canciller Palpatine quería saber cómo nos fue la misión.

Obi-Wan le miró con curiosidad y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara.

-No había pensado en decirle que sabías mi secreto acerca de los tusken… pero al final acabé haciéndolo- le dijo Anakin con una mirada de disculpa.

-No pasa nada, Anakin. Supongo que no cambia nada el hecho de que él sepa que yo lo sé. ¿Era eso todo lo que me querías decir?

-No…No estoy seguro de esto, Obi-Wan, pero cuando le expliqué que a pesar de que no aprobabas mi comportamiento no ibas a traicionarme al Consejo y que confiabas en que nunca volvería hacer algo así, pareció irritado durante un segundo. Tal vez lo imaginara, pero me quedó una mala sensación después de eso.

Obi-Wan asintió con un gesto pensativo en su rosto.

-Dudo mucho que te lo imaginaras, Anakin. No sé qué significa esto, pero cada vez me fío menos del Canciller. Estaré aún más atento a sus movimientos.

-Yo no creo que sea nada de lo que preocuparse, pero entiendo tus sospechas- le contestó Anakin afirmando con la cabeza- Por eso decidí contártelo.

Obi-Wan se paró en seco y Anakin casi se chocó con él.

-Gracias, Anakin, por contármelo y confiar en mí. Significa mucho para mí- le dijo agradecido mirándolo intensamente.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es nada, Obi-Wan. Te prometí que nunca más habría secretos entre nosotros y así será.

Obi-Wan sonrió dulcemente y Anakin pensó que no era justo que lo mirara de ese modo después de que Obi-Wan hubiera decidido ignorar sus sentimientos, porque Anakin estaba tentado de volver a hacer algo estúpido. _Ya basta,_ se dijo Anakin para sí mismo. Pero Obi-Wan seguía mirándolo así, y Anakin no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato, Obi-Wan se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

-Le he dicho a Dex que me pasaría por su restaurante para cenar y ponernos al día. ¿Te apetece venir?

A Anakin le apetecía cualquier cosa que implicara pasar más tiempo junto a su Maestro, pero recordó que había algo que debía hacer.

-Me encantaría, Obi-Wan, pero no puedo. Tengo un droide que terminar de construir. Le prometí que lo haría y siempre cumplo mis promesas- le contestó Anakin sonriendo.

A Anakin le pareció que su amigo parecía decepcionado durante un momento por el hecho de que el joven no lo acompañara a la cena, pero sonrió igualmente y abrió la boca para hablar, y eso habría hecho si Anakin no le hubiera interrumpido.

-No te preocupes, recogeré todos los cables antes de que vengas- le dijo con un aire de superioridad.

Obi-Wan rió y le dijo:

-Sabes, Anakin, a mí a veces también me asusta lo bien que me conoces- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Anakin realmente tenía que irse de allí porque Obi-Wan no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido. Así que tras unos segundos mirándose fijamente, Anakin rompió el silencio:

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, voy a ir al apartamento. Dale recuerdos a Dex de mi parte, ¿vale?

-Así lo haré, Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan con una última sonrisa- te veo luego.

Anakin asintió y se separó del lado de su Maestro, preguntándose mientras se dirigía hacia el apartamento si a Obi-Wan le resultaba tan difícil como a él mismo esta situación.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin se encontraba practicando movimientos y tácticas de combate con su espada láser en una de las salas de entrenamiento del templo Jedi que tenía acceso al aire libre y a los jardines que tanto relajaban a Anakin. Llevaba varias horas así, y el cansancio se le empezaba a notar a través de las gotas de sudor que le caían sobre los abdominales de su definido torso. Aún tenía pensado seguir un rato más, pero entonces una voz que conocía muy bien lo distrajo de su tarea.

-Anakin- le llamó Obi-Wan a tan solo unos metros de distancia, situado en los jardines que se encontraban al lado de esa sala de entrenamiento.

-Maestro- le contestó Anakin sorprendido de que estuviera allí tan pronto. Habían quedado en reunirse al mediodía ya que Obi-Wan tenía que ayudar a planear una estrategia de guerra con otros Maestros Jedi- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

Anakin ya se había acercado hasta donde estaba él. Obi-Wan tardó algo en contestar, aparentemente distraído por la apariencia de Anakin lleno de sudor y sin camiseta, a juzgar por cómo le miraba y por el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas. Anakin sintió que él mismo se sonrojaba también, complacido por la reacción de su amigo. _Bueno, al menos no soy solo yo el único que parece encontrar difícil esta situación_ , se consoló Anakin para sus adentros. Obi-Wan, al darse cuenta de que lo llevaba observando un buen rato, se sacudió la cabeza e intentó mirar a cualquier sitio menos al torso de Anakin. El joven Jedi, a pesar de que no le molestaba la atención en absoluto, decidió apiadarse de él poniéndose una camisa por encima. Obi-Wan entonces comenzó a hablar después de tragar saliva.

-Vengo a despedirme de ti, Anakin. El Consejo ha decidido enviarme al planeta Ansion a dirigir una ofensiva para evitar que ganen terreno los separatistas.

Al oír aquello, el gesto de Anakin se ensombreció al instante, y olvidó por completo la divertida situación que había tenido lugar hace solo unos momentos.

-¿Te van a enviar a otra misión solo dos días después de volver de Tatooine? ¿A ti solo?- _Sin mí_ , es lo que Anakin no dijo pero claramente pensaba.

Obi-Wan pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque le dijo:

-Te necesitan aquí en caso de que surja una emergencia en otro planeta- le explicó suavemente Obi-Wan. Anakin soltó un quejido y su amigo dijo más insistentemente- Anakin, soy perfectamente capaz de realizar esta misión solo y…

-No digo que no lo seas- le interrumpió Anakin acaloradamente- pero sé que la situación es muy peligrosa allí, Obi-Wan. Estarías más seguro si voy contigo- dijo Anakin enfadado con el Consejo.

Obi-Wan sonrió dulcemente ante la preocupación de su antiguo Padawan.

-No lo dudo, Anakin. Pero hay más gente que te necesita en la galaxia aparte de mí. ¿Es que eso te da igual?

_Ah, no, no vayas por ahí_ , pensó Anakin realmente molesto por estas palabras.

-No conviertas esto en otra lección sobre el apego y todo eso. Ya he recibido bastantes para toda una vida- se quejó Anakin frunciendo el ceño.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco.

-No era eso lo que pretendía decir. Simplemente digo que hay otras personas que te necesitan más que yo- le dijo su amigo intentando que entrara en razón- Además, Anakin, soy un Maestro Jedi, así que yo diría que soy bastante capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

-¿También lo eras las quince veces en las que tuve que salvarte la vida?- le contraatacó Anakin cruzándose de brazos.

-Catorce, Anakin.

Obi-Wan tenía un brillo malicioso en la mirada y parecía satisfecho con que la conversación se hubiera desviado hacia ese tema.

-Quince, Maestro. Y no creas que vas a conseguir distraerme de este modo de lo que estamos hablando.

Obi-Wan suspiró resignado, pero parecía orgulloso de su antiguo Padawan.

-Vaya, parece que has mejorado en las estrategias del sutil arte de la negociación, Anakin.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aprendí del mejor- le dijo Anakin con una sonrisa que le devolvió al instante Obi-Wan.

-Anakin- insistió Obi-Wan una vez más acercándose a su amigo de manera que ahora estaban separados por muy poca distancia- ¿No me dices siempre que soy el Jedi al que más admiras? ¿Acaso no dices la verdad en esos momentos? Porque no puede ser que aquello sea verdad y que al mismo tiempo tengas tan poca fe en que pueda acabar bien esta misión- razonó sabiamente su Maestro.

_Desde luego que no hay mejor negociador que él, de eso no hay duda_ , pensó Anakin resignado.

-Claro que digo la verdad, Obi-Wan-empezó a decir Anakin cansadamente- pero también es verdad que eres la persona que más me importa y no puedo evitar preocuparme si te mandan a una misión tan peligrosa sin que pueda hacer nada para ayudarte- admitió Anakin tristemente bajando la cabeza- y por favor, no me regañes ahora sobre la cuestión de mis sentimientos. No quiero más lecciones.

Obi-Wan colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de Anakin para levantarle la cabeza, y en aquellos ojos el joven Jedi no pudo detectar ni el menor atisbo de enfado por sus palabras.

-No iba a regañarte, Anakin- le dijo dulcemente- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando eres enviado a otras misiones sin mí. No dejo de preguntarme qué estarás haciendo y si estarás bien- le confesó su amigo en un inesperado arranque de sinceridad. A Anakin se le cortó la respiración en ese momento y se le olvidaron las protestas que tenía pensadas en su cabeza. _No es justo que tenga este efecto sobre mí_ , pensó el joven Jedi no por primera vez en esos días.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado. Intenta meterte en los menos líos posibles.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo me he metido yo en líos?

Anakin le dio un leve pellizco y Obi-Wan rió.

-Tendré cuidado, Anakin. Te lo prometo- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos para tranquilizarlo.

Su joven amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Más te vale. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- le preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta a eso antes de que Obi-Wan le contestara.

-No lo sé. El tiempo que sea necesario para acabar la misión.

Anakin asintió otra vez y miró fijamente a su amigo. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro, y sus cabellos cobrizos emitían destellos de color rojo. Intentó memorizar sus rasgos para poder recordarlo con el mayor detalle posible mientras estaba fuera. Tal vez Obi-Wan también estaba haciendo lo mismo, porque le miraba con la misma intensidad. Finalmente, recuperó su compostura y se separó de él, aunque sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Debo irme ya, Anakin- le dijo disculpándose con la mirada, y por un momento pareció que separarse de su lado le costaba tanto como a Anakin.

-Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Obi-Wan- le dijo Anakin sonriendo.

-Adiós, amigo mío. Que la Fuerza te acompañe- le contestó Obi-Wan con otra sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

Anakin le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo.

Los deseos de Anakin no se cumplieron, ya que pasaron dos meses y Obi-Wan todavía no había regresado. Pero aquello no era lo peor, no: Hacía dos semanas que el Consejo no había recibido ninguna noticia de él. Corría el rumor de que Obi-Wan había sido capturado por los separatistas, pero no habían pedido ningún rescate por él todavía. Anakin trató de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que tal vez no pidieran rescate porque su Maestro estaba… No, no podía pensar eso. El joven Jedi trató de convencer al Consejo para que le dejaran partir en su ayuda, pero estos se negaron diciendo que le necesitaban aquí en caso de que surgieran otras misiones en planetas cercanos. En una ocasión, Anakin estuvo a punto de desobedecerlos y de marcharse a Ansion en su nave sin decirle nada a ningún otro Jedi, pero se detuvo al imaginarse la decepción en el rostro de su Maestro si hubiera hecho eso. No obstante, si pasaban más días sin tener noticias de Obi-Wan, Anakin acabaría desobedeciéndolos, sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias.

La ansiedad de Anakin iba en aumento, y apenas podía dormir por las noches pensando en él. El apartamento parecía de pronto demasiado grande sin su Maestro, y Anakin tenía una sensación de vacío que nada podía llenar. El joven Jedi echaba de menos las cosas más pequeñas. La sonrisa sarcástica de Obi-Wan cuando se burlaba de él, su mirada triunfante cuando ganaba cualquiera de sus numerosas batallas dialécticas, su voz regañándole para que recogiera el apartamento. Anakin pensó que la voz de su Maestro era tal vez su sonido favorito en este mundo. Tenía un timbre suave y calmado que conseguía relajarlo al instante, y que Anakin no sabía por qué pero le recordaba al terciopelo. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba su voz? _Porque me habría mirado como si estuviera loco y me habría soltado una charla sobre lo impropio de mis sentimientos_ , se contestó Anakin divertido hacia sus adentros. Claro que no era de extrañar que no le hubiera dicho nada acerca de su voz, si no le había dicho nada tampoco sobre sus ojos, los cuales conseguían hipnotizarlo y olvidar lo que fuera que Anakin iba a decir. El joven Jedi suspiró desesperado ante la idea de que tal vez no fuera a ver nunca más esos ojos. _Si no hay noticias de él pronto, iré a buscarlo yo mismo, aunque consiga que me expulsen de la orden Jedi_ , se decidió Anakin.

Anakin se encontraba dando clase a los pequeños aprendices aspirantes a Padawan en una de las salas de entrenamiento del templo Jedi. Aunque no estaba de humor para ello (había otras tareas mucho más urgentes de las que Anakin preferiría ocuparse, como ir en la búsqueda de cierto Maestro Jedi del que estaba perdidamente enamorado), intentó dar clase lo mejor posible, ya que los pequeños no tenían ninguna culpa de su situación. En esas se encontraba Anakin, paseándose por la sala para corregir los movimientos de los pequeños cuando vislumbró una figura por la ventana caminando por los jardines del templo que hizo que se le parara el corazón.

Anakin desapareció de la sala a la velocidad de la luz y se dirigió corriendo hacia su Maestro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y sin pensárselo dos veces, Anakin se lanzó a los brazos de Obi-Wan, atrapándolo en un abrazo que consiguiera convencer al joven Jedi de que su Maestro estaba a salvo. A esta distancia podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y Anakin decidió que, con el permiso de su voz, aquel se había convertido en su sonido favorito. Mientras el joven Jedi refugiaba su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, Anakin pensó que su Maestro tal vez le regañaría por aquella repentina muestra de afecto, pero este le mostró que se equivocaba al devolverle el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin con la voz ahogada por hablar prácticamente pegado al cuello de su Maestro- estaba tan preocupado. Llegué a pensar que…- pero no pudo finalizar la frase, porque el dolor de aquella posibilidad era demasiado reciente como para hablar de ello. A pesar de eso, Obi-Wan pareció entenderlo, porque sus brazos le rodearon aún más firmemente.

\- Te dije que volvería, Anakin- le comentó con aquella voz que tanto había echado de menos- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a entender que sé cuidarme yo solo?- le dijo en un tono burlón.

Anakin rió por lo bajo y levantó su cabeza de donde se encontraba refugiada en el cuello de Obi-Wan para mirarlo a la cara, aunque sus brazos seguían rodeándolo. La cara de su Maestro presentaba algunos rasguños y se veía cansado, pero estaba a salvo. Anakin se sobrecogió ante la mirada de dulzura que Obi-Wan le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Por fin volvía a ver aquellos ojos que tanto le cautivaban.

-¿Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste capturado por los separatistas? Tu definición de saber cuidar de ti mismo no es la misma que la mía, Maestro- le dijo Anakin sonriendo, haciendo eco de las palabras que tantas veces le había repetido Obi-Wan en otras ocasiones.

Obi-Wan rió negando con la cabeza.

-Debo admitir que esta vez ha estado más cerca que otras- reconoció Obi-Wan con la mirada perdida.

Anakin sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que sus peores temores no habían estado lejos de cumplirse, y debió de soltar alguna lágrima sin darse cuenta porque segundos después Obi-Wan las estaba secando con sus pulgares.

-Pero todo acabó bien- finalizó su amigo sonriendo- Me alegro de que no realizaras ningún acto temerario y fueras en mi busca en contra de lo que dijera el Consejo.

-Casi lo hago, Maestro- admitió Anakin- Creo que no habría podido aguantar mucho más tiempo así.

En lugar de reñirle, Obi-Wan le miró cariñosamente mientras seguía acariciándole las mejillas.

-Entonces es una suerte que haya llegado antes de que lo hicieras- dijo Obi-Wan con sorna.

Estaban tan cerca que Anakin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabar con la poca distancia que los separaba y acercar sus labios a los de su Maestro. _No la líes otra vez cuando todo está bien, Anakin_ , se recriminó el joven Jedi para sus adentros.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan se separó con un suspiro.

-El Consejo me está esperando para dar los detalles de la misión, Anakin- le dijo disculpándose con la mirada.

Anakin asintió sonriendo.

-Yo voy a seguir dando clase a los pequeños aprendices- recordó Anakin mientras que Obi-Wan arqueaba una ceja- estaba con ellos en la sala de entrenamiento cuando te vi aparecer y los dejé abandonados- dijo el joven Jedi arrepentido a modo de explicación.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Anakin le volvió a dar un pellizco y Obi-Wan le sonrió una vez más.

-Ve a informar al Consejo entonces, Maestro. No hagas esperar al Maestro Windu, las consecuencias pueden ser terribles- le contestó Anakin exageradamente.

\- Sin duda eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie- le dijo Obi-Wan divertido- Te veo después de la reunión, Anakin- se despidió su Maestro finalmente.

-Hasta entonces, Obi-Wan- le contestó Anakin, con una alegría indescriptible al ver alejarse a su Maestro. Porque si él estaba bien, Anakin también lo estaba.

Anakin continuó con la clase, pudiendo ahora disfrutar de lo mucho que le gustaba enseñar. Los niños tenían mucha más confianza en Anakin que en otros caballeros Jedi, porque este se mostraba más cercano con ellos. A menudo le preguntaban acerca de las misiones en las que él y Obi-Wan se veían implicados, y Anakin les respondía con gusto a todo cuanto le estuviera permitido hablar. El joven Jedi se encargaba también de realzar los méritos de su Maestro, ya que este era demasiado humilde y contaba sus propias hazañas restándole importancia, por lo que Anakin se había propuesto asegurarse de que este recibiera todo el reconocimiento que realmente merecía. Claro que esto lo hacía a escondidas de Obi-Wan, ya que cuando estaba con él prefería hacerle rabiar y jactarse de sus propias habilidades, aunque fuera tan solo por lo divertidas que encontraba aquellas discusiones con su Maestro. Cuando finalizó la clase, Anakin se quedó recogiendo todos los objetos y aparatos que habían empleado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se percató de que no estaba solo y dio un pequeño brinco.

-¡Obi-Wan! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- dijo Anakin sobresaltado. Obi-Wan se encontraba apoyado en una columna y cruzado de brazos, y tenía una expresión de profunda concentración en su mirada.

\- El suficiente para sorprenderme de lo ordenado que lo has dejado todo. ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada estos meses que he estado fuera?- le dijo fingiendo preocupación.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de recoger la sala.

-De lo que no hay duda es que tú eres el mismo de siempre.

Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo y se acercó hasta su antiguo Padawan. Anakin se percató de que tenía una venda en la muñeca, la cual no había estado ahí antes.

-O tal vez sí que has vuelto cambiado, Maestro- se corrigió Anakin- ¿En serio has ido a la enfermería a curarte las heridas por propia voluntad?- le dijo su amigo escépticamente señalando su muñeca.

-Ah, esto. Bueno, supuse que en cuanto te dieras cuenta de que estaba herido me arrastrarías hasta allí, así que simplemente decidí ahorrar ese tiempo- le dijo fingiendo exasperación.

Anakin rió satisfecho y se percató de lo cerca que estaban, sintiendo el ya habitual hormigueo en las tripas ante la cercanía de su Maestro. Era tan agradable tenerlo a esta distancia después de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo, sin saber si se encontraría bien. _Y aún así, está demasiado lejos_ , pensó tristemente mirándole a los ojos. ¿Es que siempre iba a ser igual de difícil aquella situación?

-¿Anakin?- le dijo su Maestro con aquella voz suave y agradable- Pareces distraído de repente. ¿En qué piensas?

_En lo mucho que me gustaría besarte ahora mismo_ , pensó Anakin.

-Ah, no es nada. En unos informes de investigación que tengo que completar- mintió el joven Jedi. Obi-Wan pareció no creerse su mentira, pero lo dejó pasar. Haciéndole las cosas aún más difíciles a Anakin, se acercó un poco más hacia él, y a esta corta distancia el cerebro del joven Jedi parecía empezar a dejar de funcionar. Consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser aquello (no quería volver a cometer alguna estupidez), se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a Dex? Echarás de menos una comida de verdad después de alimentarte durante dos meses de barritas energéticas- le ofreció Anakin recordando lo mucho que ambos aborrecían esa “comida” a la que recurrían en sus misiones.

-Me encantaría, Anakin. Pero antes hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- le dijo su Maestro poniéndose serio de repente.

_Esa frase nunca anuncia nada bueno_ , pensó Anakin resignado para sus adentros.

-Claro, Maestro. ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó al tiempo que Obi-Wan le tomó de la mano y le guió a un lugar más apartado entre las columnas que rodeaban los pasillos cercanos a los jardines del templo.

_Sea lo que sea, no quiere que seamos escuchados_ , pensó con aprensión el joven Jedi.

Tras darse la vuelta y comprobar que estaban solos, Obi-Wan le miró intensamente, y si Anakin había pensado que antes estaban cerca, aquello no era nada en comparación. El ambiente íntimo del momento, con los dos Jedi rodeados por las columnas de mármol entre las cuales se vislumbraban los jardines del templo y en el que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el canto de los pájaros, no ayudaba a despejar la mente de Anakin. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse durante un segundo en los labios de su Maestro, y Obi-Wan realmente debería apartarse porque Anakin no creía que aguantara mucho más sin inclinarse hacia él. Pero Obi-Wan no se apartó, sino que se acercó aún más mientras que el pulso de Anakin se aceleraba y empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Acaso Obi-Wan iba a hacer lo que Anakin pensaba que iba a hacer? No, era imposible. Sin duda habría cualquier otra explicación para aquel extraño comportamiento de su Maestro.

-Maestro, ¿qué…?

 Pero el joven Jedi fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Anakin deseó más que nunca que su mente aprendiera a estar callada por una vez, porque estaba tan centrado pensando en qué podría haber llevado a su Maestro a estar tan cerca, que apenas pudo apreciar el hecho de que los labios de Obi-Wan se encontraban sobre los suyos capturándolos en un suave beso y ahogando la pregunta que Anakin había tratado de hacer. _Me he debido de desmayar y darme un golpe en la cabeza, porque no puede ser que Obi-Wan me esté besando_ , pensó Anakin, lo cual dio lugar a otro pensamiento mucho más horrible. _Tal vez aún esté dormido y todo lo que ha pasado hoy fuera un sueño, y Obi-Wan aún está capturado por los separatistas. Pero no... No puede ser eso, sé distinguir los sueños de la realidad y lo de hoy parecía tan real… Y mi cerebro realmente tiene que aprender a estar callado porque Obi-Wan por fin me está besando y apenas estoy siendo consciente de ello._

Pero Obi-Wan lamentablemente eligió aquel momento para separarse antes de que Anakin pudiera ser capaz de saborear el momento. _Muy bien, Anakin. Puede que hayas desaprovechado la única ocasión en la que Obi-Wan haya perdido el control pensando en estupideces_ , se recriminó Anakin para sus adentros mientras miraba a Obi-Wan tremendamente sorprendido, incapaz de encontrar la coherencia suficiente como para articular una palabra. Pero Obi-Wan no parecía sorprendido consigo mismo; al contrario. Le miraba dulcemente y llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Anakin, acariciándolo.

-Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde aquel día en Tatooine, Anakin. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí intentar mantenerme alejado.

Anakin no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Seguía siendo incapaz de hablar, así que dejó que Obi-Wan continuara.

-Cuando estuve en Ansion…Anakin, creí que esta vez era la definitiva de verdad. Hubo momentos en que no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de salir de ahí con vida- le dijo su Maestro con la mirada perdida mientras que su mano ahora se enlazaba en las ondulaciones del cabello de Anakin.

Aquello pareció despertar de su trance a Anakin, que lo miró horrorizado y llevo su mano hacia el pecho de Obi-Wan para intentar encontrar tranquilidad sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Su Maestro llevó la mano que tenía libre hacia la de Anakin, colocándola sobre la del joven Jedi.

-Debí haber ido contigo- dijo Anakin en un susurro sintiendo una gran frustración hacia el Consejo, a lo que Obi-Wan sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes que si dependiera de mí iríamos a todas las misiones juntos, Anakin- le dijo su Maestro dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

Anakin asintió y, ahora que parecía haber recobrado algo de coherencia, decidió preguntarle lo que más necesitaba saber.

-Y entonces ahora, ¿Por qué…? - _¿Por qué me has besado?_ , es lo que Anakin intentó preguntar pero no pudo ser capaz de terminar. Tal vez aún no había recobrado la coherencia. Afortunadamente, su Maestro le conocía mejor que nadie, y supo a lo que se refería.

\- Cuando estaba allá, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Tenía miedo de morir y dejarte pensando que me importaba más aferrarme a los dictados de los Jedi que mis sentimientos hacia ti. No podía soportar la idea de morir sin decirte lo mucho que me importas- le dijo suavemente al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por su cintura para poder acercarlo aún más hacia él, y, por segunda vez ese día, Anakin lo abrazó del todo apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo, el cual se había convertido en su refugio preferido- Cuando creí que no podría salir de allí con vida, pensar en ti era lo único que me daba fuerzas. Necesitaba volver a verte para decírtelo- le dijo en sus brazos y, tras una pausa, se apartó de él a la altura suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- Te quiero, Anakin, y no puedo creer que estos sentimientos sean algo negativo como dice el Consejo, cuando fueron lo único que me alentaba a seguir luchando- finalizó en un susurro.

A Anakin el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar estas palabras que tanto había anhelado. Obi-Wan, su Maestro, le quería. El perfecto Jedi siempre en control de sus emociones le quería a él, a su antiguo Padawan.  Notó que una sonrisa radiante se asomaba en su propio rostro sin ser consciente de ello, y una felicidad que no había sentido nunca le embargó. Apoyó su frente contra la de Obi-Wan antes de volver a hablar.

-Yo también te quiero, Obi-Wan. Te he querido siempre- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando al ver la felicidad que ahora irradiaba su Maestro al oír estas palabras.

Tras un silencio en el que ambos Jedi parecían perdidos en la mirada del otro, Anakin volvió a hablar.

-¿Significa todo esto que me estás dando la razón entonces, Maestro?- le dijo con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora Obi-Wan parecía compartir su postura acerca del apego, contraria a lo que promulgaban el resto de los Jedi. Al oír estas palabras, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar reír.

-No te acostumbres a ello, Anakin- le respondió con sorna imitando la habitual contestación que Anakin solía darle.

Tras mirarse durante unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, la atmósfera se volvió muy cargada de repente. Anakin apenas era consciente del ruido de los pájaros que cantaban en el jardín que los rodeaba, o de la luz anaranjada del atardecer que cada vez se iba haciendo más débil, ni de la columna de mármol que le rozaba la espalda. No, los sentidos de Anakin estaban centrados únicamente en la presencia de Obi-Wan, que se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de él rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura. Sintió más fuerte que nunca el impulso de besarlo, y pensando que ahora aquello le estaba permitido, decidió hacerlo, solo que su Maestro se le adelantó por segunda vez ese día.

Los labios de Obi-Wan capturaron suavemente los suyos, y ahora Anakin estaba determinado a recordar cada detalle de este momento. El beso comenzó lentamente, con los labios de ambos deslizándose con delicadeza intentando transmitir de esa manera todos los sentimientos que habían albergado por el otro durante mucho tiempo. Anakin tenía las manos apoyadas en el torso de Obi-Wan, agarrando firmemente su túnica y necesitando mantener aquel contacto para sentir que seguía teniendo los pies en el suelo. Obi-Wan seguía rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y al cabo de unos instantes le empujó suavemente hacia atrás de manera que Anakin estaba ahora totalmente apoyado contra la columna. Cada parte delantera de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con Obi-Wan, y Anakin eligió ese momento para abrir su boca e intentar que su lengua buscara entrada en los labios de su Maestro, los cuales se abrieron para permitir la intrusión. Aquello ya fue demasiado. Cuando Anakin sintió la lengua de Obi-Wan deslizándose suavemente contra la suya, el joven Jedi agradeció que se encontrara aprisionado contra la columna y que los brazos de Obi-Wan lo sujetaran con firmeza, porque se sintió como si sus piernas su hubieran vuelto de mantequilla de repente y no estaba seguro de haberse podido mantener en pie por sí mismo sin nada que lo sujetara. Poco a poco, el beso fue escalando en pasión, y ambos Jedi buscaban la boca del otro como si estuvieran sedientos y sus besos fueran lo único que les aliviara. Anakin sintió cómo un gemido se le escapaba, y se habría avergonzado de no ser porque el sonido fue ahogado dentro de la boca de Obi-Wan. O tal vez hubiera sido su Maestro el que lo hubiera emitido. Anakin ya no podía pensar nada, tan solo que ahora que había probado de esa forma los labios de Obi-Wan ya nunca más sería capaz de dejar de buscarlos. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y Anakin sintió un hormigueo en las tripas al sentirse el responsable de esa apariencia desaliñada en el habitualmente ordenado y pulcro Obi-Wan Kenobi. Su Maestro le miró sonriendo dulcemente y levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

-Sabes, Anakin- le dijo cuando había recuperado el aliento- no te lo he dicho nunca, pero estás adorable cuando te ruborizas.

Aquello solo sirvió para que Anakin sintiera cómo se sonrojaba aún más y decidió esconder su rostro en el cuello de su Maestro.

-Calla Obi-Wan, no soy adorable- le dijo el joven Jedi con un quejido.

Anakin oyó la risa de Obi-Wan desde muy cerca y sintió que dejaba un beso en su cuello al tiempo que le decía:

-Sí que lo eres, Anakin.

Permanecieron un buen tiempo así, abrazados e intercambiándose tiernas caricias. Finalmente, Anakin hizo la pregunta que habría preferido evitar para no romper la magia del momento, pero sintió que era necesario hacerla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Obi-Wan? Si el Consejo se entera de esto…- Anakin tragó saliva esperando que tras decir aquello, Obi-Wan no se echara atrás.

-Entonces tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado para que no se enteren- le dijo Obi-Wan con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, y Anakin levantó las cejas al oír esto.

-El gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi actuando a espaldas del Consejo ¿Pero qué han hecho contigo, Maestro?- le dijo Anakin con sorna agarrándole de las manos y acercándole aún más hacia él.

\- Al parecer fui corrompido por un incivilizado Padawan de ojos azules hace tiempo, por desgracia- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo mientras que Anakin le fruncía el ceño- y eso es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado nunca- finalizó Obi-Wan en un susurro antes de inclinarse y besar el cuello de su antiguo Padawan.

Anakin se estremeció al sentir los labios de Obi-Wan presionados sobre su cuello.

-Ah, Obi-Wan- intentó decir Anakin que se encontraba enormemente distraído por el efecto que aquellos besos estaban teniendo en él- me encantaría seguir así, pero, si queremos no ser descubiertos tal vez este no sea el mejor sitio teniendo en cuenta que la próxima clase va a empezar pronto.

-Tienes razón, Anakin- le concedió Obi-Wan, pero este siguió deslizando sus labios sobre su cuello, colocando pequeños besos por el camino, y a Anakin en ese momento lo que menos le importaba es que alguien pudiera aparecerse por allá- Ah, pensándolo mejor aún quedan unos minutos así que nadie vendrá todavía.

Obi-Wan rió al ver el efecto que tenía en Anakin, pero muy a su pesar, se acabó separando y le miró con sorna.

-¿A esto le llamas andarnos con cuidado?

-A mí no me mires, eres tú el que lo ha empezado- se defendió Anakin.

Obi-Wan suspiró y parecía que le costaba tanto como a él separarse.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, Anakin, o corremos el riesgo de que el Maestro Windu aparezca y nos expulse a los dos de la orden Jedi.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Anakin no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse la expresión escandalizada en el rostro del Maestro Windu al verlos así. Obi-Wan le reprendió con la mirada pero una sonrisa asomaba también en su rostro. Finalmente se separaron e intentaron arreglar su apariencia para que no hubiera indicio de que nada había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Vamos a Dex entonces?- le preguntó Anakin alegremente. Obi-Wan asintió sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para empezar el camino. Anakin, sabiendo que tendría que pasar las próximas horas actuando como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, le cogió de la mano antes de que pudiera salir de la sala, y capturó sus labios en un último beso al que Obi-Wan respondió con igual entusiasmo.

-Ahora ya podemos irnos- le dijo Anakin sonriendo y soltándole la mano. Obi-Wan le miró dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron hacia Dex intentando no dar muestra de lo felices que se encontraban por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan permanecía despierto en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos de ese día con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar desvelado. _Después de todo, uno no comienza una relación sentimental a espaldas del Consejo Jedi con su antiguo Padawan todos los días_ , se dijo irónicamente para sus adentros.

Dicho antiguo Padawan no parecía tener ese problema, ya que se encontraba profundamente dormido acurrucado al lado suyo con su brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuerpo de Obi-Wan, no queriendo perder el contacto ni siquiera dormido. El Maestro Jedi le miró cariñosamente, sintiéndose afortunado de poder observarle tanto tiempo como quisiera sin tener que estar pendiente de que otros Jedi estuvieran delante y pudieran sospechar de aquellas miradas interminables.

A pesar de que dormían juntos en la misma cama en su apartamento, no había pasado aún nada entre ellos, más allá de los besos apasionados intercambiados a escondidas en lugares en los que no podían ser vistos. Habían decidido avanzar poco a poco en su relación, tomándose con calma algo que era tan nuevo para ambos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían ninguna prisa (confiando que todo saliera bien y que no fueran descubiertos), y estaban determinados a disfrutar de cada momento nuevo compartido entre ellos como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. No obstante, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que los besos de Anakin habían despertado en él instintos que no conocía, y que se había enganchado a dichos besos demasiado rápidamente.

Aunque habían decidido también ser tan precavidos como fuera posible, Anakin le había sorprendido varias veces ese día en pasillos apartados del templo Jedi, tomándolo por los brazos y capturando sus labios, diciéndole que ya le echaba de menos. Obi-Wan sabía que debería haberle reprendido por su imprudencia, pero los labios de Anakin se movían de tal manera que le hacían olvidar los peligros de ser descubiertos. Además, ¿cómo negarle nada cuando Anakin le miraba con esos ojos? Obi-Wan creía que con solo una mirada sería capaz de acceder a cualquier cosa que su antiguo Padawan le pidiera. Por otra parte, también había que tener en cuenta que era el primer día en el que estaban juntos de esa manera (sumándole el hecho de haber estado separados durante dos meses), y que el Consejo los había mantenido ocupados con diferentes tareas impidiéndoles poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro, así que no era de extrañar que no fueran capaces de esperar hasta estar en su apartamento para estar juntos. Eso sí, con el tiempo tendrían que aprender a ser más prudentes, si no querían ser descubiertos.

Tal vez Obi-Wan debería estar preocupado: estaba infringiendo una de las más importantes normas de los dictados de los Jedi iniciando una relación sentimental con su antiguo Padawan. Pero la verdad es que era incapaz de ver ahora por qué esos sentimientos eran tan peligrosos como siempre le habían inculcado, cuando como él mismo le dijo a Anakin fueron lo que le dio fuerzas para salir con vida de la misión en el planeta Ansion. Además, estaba cansado. Cansado de hacer daño a Anakin tratando de aferrarse inútilmente a unos ideales imposibles, ya que aunque no hubiera iniciado una relación con el joven Jedi, los sentimientos de ambos ya estaban ahí, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para poder cambiarlos. Cansado de hacerse daño a sí mismo, porque cada minuto que pasaba alejado de Anakin conociendo sus sentimientos era una de las peores torturas a las que se había enfrentado. No, estar separados no era la solución. Como bien decía Anakin, eran más fuertes juntos, y juntos afrontarían cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera por delante. Porque eran el Equipo, pero por encima de todo, eran Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, y no podía entenderse a uno sin la presencia del otro, en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Obi-Wan cerró finalmente los ojos, siendo la apacible imagen de Anakin acurrucado a su lado lo último que vería antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Un movimiento le despertó en medio de la noche. Tras abrir los ojos, vio que el movimiento procedía de Anakin, que se retorcía y movía la cabeza angustiado de un lado a otro mientras que gotas de sudor le caían por la frente y por su torso, el cual había quedado en parte al descubierto al habérsele abierto la túnica que utilizaba para dormir, sin duda a causa de sus espasmos. _Otra de sus pesadillas_ , se lamentó Obi-Wan, que realmente odiaba verlo sufrir de esa manera aunque solo fuera en sueños. El Maestro Jedi empezó a agitarle con suavidad por los hombros, tratando de despertarlo pero sin sobresaltarlo demasiado.

-¡Anakin!- exclamó Obi-Wan- Anakin, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla, no es real.

Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron y este se incorporó de golpe, mientras que intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Obi-Wan permaneció a su lado dibujando círculos imaginarios en su espalda, tratando de ayudar a calmarlo de esa manera. Finalmente, Anakin dejó de respirar entrecortadamente y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Obi-Wan.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- le preguntó en un susurro Obi-Wan.

El Maestro Jedi vio cómo Anakin negaba con la cabeza tras una pequeña pausa. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a hablar con la voz quebrada.

-Abrázame. Tan solo abrázame, por favor.

Y eso es algo que Obi-Wan hizo de muy buen grado. Rodeó con sus brazos a Anakin y continuó acariciándolo por la espalda, mientras que el joven Jedi le agarraba firmemente no dejando ningún espacio entre ellos. Pasados unos segundos, Obi-Wan notó que los músculos de Anakin se relajaban, y por fin respiraba calmadamente.

-Sabes, Obi-Wan- comenzó a decirle en voz baja- las pesadillas no son tan horribles si puedo despertarme a tu lado.

El Maestro Jedi sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

-No es la primera vez que te despierto, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan recordando otras ocasiones en el pasado en las que se acercaba hasta la habitación de su antiguo Padawan para despertarlo habiendo oído sus gritos. Obi-Wan solía hacerle compañía hasta que volvía a dormirse, haciendo guardia unos minutos más para comprobar que no iba a ser envuelto por otro de sus oscuros sueños.

-Pero no me abrazabas de esta manera- le contestó Anakin devolviéndole la sonrisa y cerrando los ojos apaciblemente mientras que Obi-Wan ahora había bajado la mano de donde se encontraba acariciándole el rostro para introducirse en la apertura de su túnica, masajeándole los hombros y maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel y de lo definidos que estaban sus músculos- De hecho, casi nunca me abrazabas.

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme para compensártelo a partir de ahora- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad dándole un leve beso. O al menos su intención había sido esa al principio, pero Anakin pronto abrió su boca para aumentar la profundidad del beso y Obi-Wan le respondió con gusto. La mano de Obi-Wan parecía moverse por su propia voluntad, extremadamente dispuesta a explorar la suave piel del torso de Anakin que se encontraba a su merced. Mientras le acariciaba, Obi-Wan notó cómo a Anakin se le ponía la piel de gallina y sintió su corazón latiendo con rapidez cuando colocó la mano sobre su pecho. Obi-Wan bajó la mano desde sus pectorales hacia sus abdominales, para volver arriba y comenzar el recorrido otra vez. La manera de Anakin de estremecerse mientras lo acariciaba, a la vez que el beso continuaba lentamente, estaba teniendo un efecto demasiado fuerte en Obi-Wan, que pensó que o paraban pronto, o no iba a ser capaz de separarse. Su mano no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, ya que en lugar de apartarse siguió con su exploración y se dirigió ahora hacia la espalda del joven Jedi, moviéndose de abajo a arriba y notando todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Anakin parecía estar tan afectado como él, a juzgar por los gemidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando y que acabarían por volver loco al Maestro Jedi. Obi-Wan le tomó por la espalda más firmemente y lo acercó aún más contra su cuerpo, y una parte de Obi-Wan pensó que efectivamente Anakin estaba despertando en él instintos totalmente impropios en un Jedi, aunque esto poco le importaba mientras su antiguo Padawan siguiera emitiendo esos sonidos y estremeciéndose de esa manera. Deberían separarse ya, o realmente iban a ser incapaces de hacerlo durante toda la noche.

-Ah, Anakin- empezó Obi-Wan, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separar sus labios de los de Anakin y sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que sonaba su voz de repente- Tal vez deberíamos parar- dijo Obi-Wan, aunque parar era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento- Ha sido un día muy largo para los dos, y necesitamos estar descansados para mañana.

Anakin tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. _Demasiado tentador_ , se quejó Obi-Wan para sí mismo al tiempo que pensaba que si Anakin no quería parar, él no iba a ser capaz de resistirse. El joven Jedi parecía que iba a insistir, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento. Claramente, Anakin tenía tan pocas ganas de separarse como él. Obi-Wan le sonrió y le besó con ternura.

-Yo tampoco quiero parar, Anakin- admitió en un susurro mientras notaba que él mismo se sonrojaba al decir estas palabras- pero ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto- le dijo con finalidad y con una mirada cómplice.

Anakin sonrió tímidamente y le volvió a abrazar.

-Sí, tienes razón- le contestó el joven Jedi suspirando satisfecho y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Obi-Wan.

-Como siempre, Anakin.

-Más quisieras.

Ambos rieron después de este breve intercambio y se volvieron a tumbar en la cama para disponerse a dormir, Anakin acurrucándose a su lado una vez más y cogiéndole de la mano. Al notar que sus ojos azules seguían abiertos mirándole fijamente, Obi-Wan comenzó a hablar.

-¿No te puedes dormir?

-Me da miedo cerrar los ojos por si vuelvo a tener otra pesadilla- admitió el joven Jedi finalmente, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Obi-Wan hizo que levantara la cabeza tomándolo por la barbilla.

-No es nada de lo que avergonzarse, Anakin- le dijo tristemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos ondulados- Pero no debes tener miedo. Estaré a tu lado para despertarte si vuelve a pasar- _Estaré a tu lado siempre_ , es lo que claramente decía su mirada.

Anakin pareció entender el mensaje oculto en sus ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé, Obi-Wan- le contestó mientras enlazaba su mano con la de su Maestro. _Yo también lo estaré_ , es lo que pareció transmitirle a su vez con la mirada el joven Jedi antes de darle un beso con el que selló esta promesa silenciosa- Buenas noches, Obi-Wan- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Obi-Wan.

-Buenas noches, Anakin- le contestó su Maestro en un susurro dándole un beso en la frente, permaneciendo despierto hasta asegurarse de que Anakin había caído dormido en un sueño tranquilo, tal y como había hecho en el pasado cuando aún era su Padawan. _Y como siempre haré_ , se comprometió Obi-Wan para sus adentros antes de que el sueño comenzara apoderarse también de él.


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan tenía que levantarse ya de la cama, pues tenía planificada una reunión con el Maestro Windu en quince minutos. No era un hecho inadvertido para nadie en el templo Jedi que no convenía hacer esperar a Windu, algo que su antiguo Padawan había podido comprobar en más ocasiones que ningún otro. Tal vez Anakin en su subconsciente quisiera tratar de no ser el único conocido por impacientar al Maestro Windu, ya que incluso medio dormido se aferraba a Obi-Wan con fuerza, impidiéndole levantarse de la cama y acudir puntual a la reunión.

-Anakin. Anakin, apártate, tengo que levantarme ya para la reunión.

No obtuvo respuesta. El joven Jedi simplemente murmuró algo ininteligible y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su Maestro. Obi-Wan trató de ignorar la voz que le decía que si realmente se lo propusiera, sería capaz de liberarse del cuerpo de su antiguo Padawan en un instante. Lo cierto es que prefería que Anakin se apartara por sí mismo, ya que se veía tan apacible de esa manera que Obi-Wan no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ello. _Pero qué blando te has vuelto por su culpa, ¿quién te ha visto y quién te ve?_ , se dijo divertido hacia sus adentros.

-¡Anakin! El Maestro Windu va a estar de muy mal humor si le hago esperar.

-No es mi problema- dijo Anakin medio dormido y agarrándole más firmemente.

-Lo será si le digo que fuiste tú el que me retuvo.

Obi-Wan creyó ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Anakin, aunque era difícil de determinar, ya que la mitad de su rostro estaba oculta en su propio cuello.

-Adelante, Maestro. Dile que te retrasaste porque tu antiguo Padawan no quería que te apartases de su lado. Ah, y también que estábamos juntos en la misma cama. Algo me dice que tu falta de puntualidad será la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar contener la risa ante esa respuesta, y muy pronto Anakin se le unió también.

-¿Cuándo tienes la reunión?- le preguntó Anakin adormilado en medio de un bostezo cuando ya se habían calmado. Y no, realmente no era justo que pareciera tan adorable cuando estaba camino de conseguir que Obi-Wan sufriera las consecuencias de la impaciencia del Maestro Windu.

-A la misma hora que cuando me lo preguntaste hace diez minutos, Anakin. Así que, si me disculpas, es hora de que me levante ya- dijo Obi-Wan levantándose de la cama aprovechando la ocasión de que Anakin le había soltado para estirar los brazos.

El joven Jedi le miró entonces con ojos de cordero degollado. Con esa mirada inocente, su melena despeinada con mechones ondulados revueltos de un lado para otro, y la parte de arriba de su túnica entreabierta, daba una imagen a medio camino entre divertida y enternecedora. Obi-Wan suspiró.

-No me mires así, Anakin.

-¿Cómo, Maestro?- le preguntó con una mirada de confusión, aunque el amago de una sonrisa le delataba.

-Sabes perfectamente cómo- le contestó fingiendo exasperación al tiempo que se volvía a sentar en la cama para acercarse hasta su antiguo Padawan.

-¿Está funcionando?- le preguntó con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

Obi-Wan le cogió de las manos y le besó con ternura.

-Yo diría que sí, Anakin.

-Ah, no sé, Obi-Wan. Parece que sí, aunque necesitaría más evidencias para comprobarlo- le dijo el joven Jedi ruborizándose y volviéndolo a besar. Obi-Wan iba a acabar llegando tarde a este paso, pero era muy difícil pensar en el Maestro Windu con Anakin tan cerca y con sus dulces labios presionados sobre los suyos. Si eso ya era una tarea extremadamente complicada, se volvió en prácticamente imposible cuando el joven Jedi empezó a besarle por el cuello. Las manos de Obi-Wan volvieron a introducirse en la apertura de su túnica, adictas ya al tacto de la piel del torso de Anakin. Su antiguo Padawan empezó a hacer lo mismo con Obi-Wan, introduciendo su mano por la apertura de su camisa en la espalda y despertándole escalofríos en cada rincón que acariciaba. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan lo tenía más fácil que él, ya que la camisa de Anakin estaba ya prácticamente abierta, y con solo un movimiento acabó deslizándose por sus hombros dejando toda la piel de su tronco a merced de Obi-Wan. A pesar de que lo había visto así cientos de veces ya (algo previsible teniendo en cuenta las numerosas veces en las que le había atendido a causa de heridas de guerra), aquello era diferente. Obi-Wan se sintió abrumado e inmensamente afortunado ante la posibilidad de poder explorar todo ese territorio. Al ver cómo lo miraba, Anakin se sonrojó complacido una vez más, y la imagen de Anakin ruborizado se había convertido ya en la favorita de Obi-Wan. Tras besarle dulcemente en los labios, Obi-Wan fue plantando pequeños besos en su cuello tratando de transmitirle toda la adoración que profesaba por él de esa manera. Pero ya no había ninguna tela que se interpusiera en su camino, así que cuando llegó a donde debería estar el cuello de la camisa se encontró sin ningún obstáculo que dificultara su exploración. Anakin se estremeció, deseando claramente que siguiera, y Obi-Wan no sería capaz de negarle nunca nada, mucho menos cuando era algo que deseaba tanto como él. Empezó a descender los labios por sus hombros y entonces…

Entonces sonó la voz del Maestro Windu a través de su transmisor, rompiendo por completo la magia del momento.

-Maestro Kenobi, confío en que tenga una buena excusa para hacerme esperar durante diez minutos. Le recuerdo que tenemos planificada una reunión en la sala de encuentros del templo. Le _ruego_ a ser posible deje todo lo que esté haciendo para acudir cuanto antes- dijo el Maestro Windu poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra “ruego”, dejando claro que se trataba más bien de una orden que de una petición.

-Siempre tan oportuno- se quejó Anakin casi sin aliento, y Obi-Wan se estremeció ante el hecho de que él había sido el causante de aquel estado en su antiguo Padawan. _Si ya me siento así ahora con solo unos besos, ¿cómo será cuándo las cosas avancen más entre nosotros?_ , no puedo evitar preguntarse Obi-Wan para sus adentros mientras tragaba saliva.

-Has conseguido que llegue por ahora diez minutos tarde a una reunión con el Maestro Windu, cuando no había sido impuntual a ningún encuentro en mi vida- se quejó a su vez Obi-Wan, pensando que su antiguo Padawan acabaría siendo su perdición-¿Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, Anakin?- dijo el Maestro Jedi negando con la cabeza.

Lejos de parecer culpable, Anakin sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a su oído.

-Lo que tú quieras, Obi-Wan- le susurró sugerentemente, y, ante las implicaciones de aquella frase, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Anakin rió satisfecho al ver aquella reacción, claramente la que él había buscado. _Insolente y atrevido, nunca cambiará_ , se dijo Obi-Wan para sus adentros. _Y nunca querría que cambiara_ , no pudo evitar pensar también al contemplar su sonrisa burlona mientras notaba un pequeño hormigueo en las tripas, al que indudablemente debería empezar a acostumbrarse a partir de ahora.

-Pero sí, tienes razón, deberías ir ya con el Maestro Windu- continuó hablando con rostro pensativo Anakin- a partir de los quince minutos de retraso su enfado empieza a aumentar exponencialmente.

Obi-Wan emitió un quejido.  Con una rapidez asombrosa se dirigió al baño y en un par de minutos ya estaba preparado para marcharse. Iba a cruzar la puerta de la habitación cuando la voz de su antiguo Padawan comenzó a sonar desde donde seguía en la cama.

-¿No olvidas nada, Maestro?

Obi-Wan se paró en seco, sabiendo de sobra lo que Anakin creía que estaba olvidando. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle rabiar un poco por haberle distraído y provocado su impuntualidad. _Aunque tú has sido tan culpable como él_ , admitió una voz en su cabeza.

-Ah, espera un momento. No, mi espada láser está en el cinturón. Todo en orden, Anakin.

Obi-Wan sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como Anakin fruncía el ceño.

-No me refería a…

Pero el joven Jedi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Obi-Wan sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y le dio un beso de despedida que les dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-Te veo luego, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriéndole - si es que el Maestro Windu no acaba conmigo.

Anakin se puso muy serio de repente.

-Por su bien más le vale que no lo haga.

Obi-Wan sonrió conmovido al observar muestras del instinto protector de Anakin incluso cuando estaban bromeando. Tras darle un último beso salió de la habitación, no sin antes sentirse inmensamente satisfecho al contemplar el semblante de felicidad de su antiguo Padawan y saber que había sido él quien lo había provocado.

Obi-Wan tuvo que inventarse una excusa para justificar su tardanza. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al mentir a otro Maestro Jedi, contarle la verdad no era una opción. Obi-Wan sonrió al recordar la broma de Anakin cuando le sugirió que le dijera que se había retrasado por su culpa. No obstante, Anakin resultó ser un tema importante en la conversación.

-Su amistad con el Canciller es peligrosa- empezó a decir el Maestro Windu. Aquella frase la había pronunciado más veces de las que Obi-Wan podía empezar a contar en los últimos años. A pesar de que no le gustaba el tono de desconfianza que siempre estaba presente cuando hablaba de su antiguo Padawan, lo cierto es que no le faltaba razón en ese aspecto. _Y eso que desconoce lo que yo sé_ , pensó Obi-Wan recordando lo que Anakin le había contado sobre los tusken y cómo el Canciller Palpatine había tratado de justificar sus acciones. _Pero también desconoce que Anakin confía en mí ahora más que en nadie, y que ya no me ocultará ningún secreto_ , pensó cariñosamente Obi-Wan al recordar la promesa que le hizo en Tatooine- El Canciller Palpatine siempre está demasiado dispuesto a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos, y eso es algo que no gusta nada al Consejo Jedi. Me temo que por culpa de esta guerra los límites entre la política y los asuntos de los Jedi se están difuminando demasiado, y a veces es difícil determinar dónde empieza uno y dónde acaba el otro.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Maestro- contestó sinceramente Obi-Wan- Nuestro cometido es tratar de llevar la paz a la galaxia y servir a la República, pero no ser instrumentos del Senado ni mucho menos de su líder, quien parece no haberse percatado de esto o haberlo olvidado deliberadamente. Pero te aseguro que Anakin no alienta al Canciller a que se inmiscuya en nuestros asuntos, ni le facilita ningún tipo de información. Es cierto que mantiene una relación estrecha con él, pero esto se debe solamente a que le ha mostrado cariño desde que  llegó al templo como un niño. No hay ningún otro tipo de interés- _Al menos no por parte de Anakin_ , pensó amargamente Obi-Wan, ya que él sospechaba que Palpatine sí que buscaba a Anakin por interés, ya fuera por sus habilidades, su fama como el Elegido, o por considerarlo como un puente a través del cual intentar obtener información de los Jedi.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Obi-Wan. Pero no hay que subestimar la influencia que alguien tan persuasivo pueda tener en una mente tan impulsiva e impresionable como la del joven Skywalker.

Y ahí estaba la desconfianza otra vez. Era cierto que Anakin tenía algunos fallos, la impulsividad entre ellos, pero Obi-Wan sentía que el Consejo en ocasiones pasaba por alto sus numerosas virtudes y no le valoraban como se merecía. A pesar de que Obi-Wan tal vez no fuera totalmente objetivo en este tema debido a sus sentimientos hacia Anakin, era un hecho innegable que el Consejo Jedi juzgaba a Anakin de una manera mucho más crítica que a los demás, probablemente por la responsabilidad que se cernía sobre sus hombros al tratarse de el Elegido que traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Tampoco les complacía la estrecha amistad que existía entre Anakin y el Canciller, y Obi-Wan sospechaba que esa era una de las razones por las que todavía no le habían concedido a su antiguo Padawan el rango de Maestro, cuando a pesar de su juventud había hecho ya los méritos suficientes para merecérselo.

-Con todos mis respetos, Maestro, ¿pero por qué tanta desconfianza hacia quien según la profecía es el Elegido que traerá el equilibrio a la Fuerza? Anakin ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones donde residen sus lealtades.

-No es tanto en él en quien desconfío, Obi-Wan, sino en el Canciller Palpatine y su amistad con él- le contestó el Maestro Windu mientras que Obi-Wan asentía con la cabeza. Aquello era algo que podía entender- No obstante, puede que podamos sacar partido de esta situación aparentemente negativa para nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El Maestro Yoda y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el joven Skywalker podría estar atento a sus movimientos, dado que pasan bastante tiempo juntos normalmente y el Canciller confía en él.

-¿Espiarle?- dijo Obi-Wan tragando saliva imaginándose lo poco que le gustaría esta idea a Anakin. Una cosa era que le avisara a Obi-Wan de cualquier cosa extraña que percibiera, como había hecho hasta ahora desde que regresaron de Tatooine, y otra muy distinta era espiarlo deliberadamente por el mandato del Consejo.

El Maestro Windu asintió.

-Puede que no sea el método ideal, ni el más honesto, ni desde luego el más acorde a los dictados de los Jedi. Pero esta guerra tampoco lo es, y nos vemos obligados a participar en ella con el fin en mente de alcanzar un día la paz. A veces hay que realizar sacrificios por un bien mayor, por mucho que nos disguste la idea.

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-No creo que Anakin se tome este nuevo cometido de muy buen grado.

 Después de todo, uno de los rasgos que Obi-Wan más admiraba de él era su nobleza y lealtad hacia aquellos pocos afortunados a quienes apreciaba, e indudablemente sentiría un fuerte rechazo ante la idea de traicionar de algún modo a quien él consideraba un amigo, por mucho que se lo pidiera el Consejo.

-Tal vez lo entendería mejor si se lo explica alguien cercano a él, a quien respete y admire profundamente- le dijo el Maestro Windu mirándole fijamente a los ojos. _Por supuesto, me toca a mí pedirle que espíe al Canciller, no podía ser de otra manera_ , se quejó Obi-Wan irónicamente para sus adentros- Además, no hay duda de que haciendo esto se ganaría la confianza de muchos en el Consejo que aún le miran con recelo. Acabaría siendo algo positivo para todas las partes. Seguro que cuando se lo expliques lo comprenderá y aceptará fácilmente.

Obi-Wan pensó que debería utilizar palabras distintas a las empleadas por el Maestro Windu cuando hablase con Anakin, o de lo contrario el joven Jedi no estará demasiado dispuesto a entenderlo, sintiéndose obligado a hacer algo en contra de sus principios por orden de un colectivo que ni siquiera confía plenamente en él.

-Creo que subestimas lo obstinado que Anakin puede llegar a ser, Maestro- dijo Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza, resignado ante la tarea que le había tocado hacer- Pero se lo explicaré lo mejor posible.

Tras despedirse cordialmente y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo, Obi-Wan pensó que hubiera preferido una mayor regañina por acudir tarde a la reunión que tener que ser él quien le explicase a Anakin la nueva tarea que el Consejo le había encomendado. Como si sus pensamientos le hubieran conjurado, a unos metros de distancia estaba Anakin hablando animadamente con el Capitán Rex, uno de los soldados clon que más sobresalía por su liderazgo y valor. Al ver la sonrisa del joven Jedi mientras hablaba entre bromas, Obi-Wan sintió el habitual hormigueo en las tripas al que debería haberse acostumbrado ya teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que ocurría. Mientras se acercaba a ellos, Obi-Wan pudo ver que a Anakin se le iluminaba el rostro cuando se percató de su presencia, aunque dudaba que Rex se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, ya que al segundo había adoptado la misma expresión que tenía en su rostro antes de haberlo visto. _Al menos sí sabe disimular de vez en cuando_ , pensó aliviado Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

-¡Maestro! Justo le estaba contando a Rex acerca de nuestro increíble aterrizaje en Cato Neimoidia.

¿Increíble aterrizaje? Obi-Wan trató de hacer memoria, pero solo había habido una ocasión en la que había viajado con Anakin a ese planeta, así que su antiguo Padawan debía de estar refiriéndose a aquello…

-¿Te refieres a cuando nos _estrellaste_ por décima vez y milagrosamente pudimos salir con vida de esa nave?- le preguntó Obi-Wan irónicamente cruzándose de brazos. Lo único increíble de aquel aterrizaje había sido el hecho de que pudieran haber vivido para contarlo- Rex, me gustaría decirte, si es que no te has dado cuenta ya, que la definición de Anakin de la palabra “increíble” no es la misma que para el resto de los mortales.

Anakin le dirigió una mirada incrédula y soltó un bufido. Sus siguientes palabras iban dirigidas a Rex, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Obi-Wan mientras hablaba.

\- Bueno, Rex, yo diría que conseguir aterrizar una nave que ha quedado partida por la mitad sería definido como algo increíble para el resto de los mortales.

\- Anakin, no habríamos perdido la segunda mitad de la nave si me hubieras escuchado por una vez- le dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero Anakin no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

\- Si te hubiera escuchado, Maestro, habríamos acabado siendo exterminados por aquellos droides destructores, y tener la nave al completo no habría sido de mucha ayuda entonces.

Obi-Wan intentó contener la sonrisa que estaba a punto de asomar en su rostro. Sus siguientes palabras también estaban dirigidas a Rex, a pesar de que él tampoco dejaba de mirar a Anakin.

-Verás, Rex, naturalmente que Anakin te diría eso, pero hay que tener en cuenta que su versión de los hechos no es totalmente objetiva.

-Porque la tuya sí lo es, ¿verdad Maestro?- le preguntó Anakin con sorna a la vez que lo miraba entre divertido y exasperado.

-Habitualmente sí.

Finalmente miraron a Rex al percatarse de que este había empezado a reírse por lo bajo.

-¡Me niego a tomar partido en uno de vuestros enfrentamientos dialécticos!- empezó a decir animadamente cuando había parado de reírse, mientras levantaba los brazos imitando un gesto de rendición- Uno nunca acaba saliendo bien parado de ellos. Al final acabaré siendo yo el culpable de haber perdido la otra mitad de la nave…

Los tres rieron y hablaron animadamente hasta que Rex fue llamado por otros soldados clon para discutir la próxima estrategia de guerra. Cuando este se despidió, Anakin miró a Obi-Wan sonriendo y se acercó un poco más hacia él. Probablemente se habría acercado aún más si estuvieran solos en aquel pasillo. Tampoco es que Obi-Wan se hubiera apartado. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión con Windu, Maestro?

Ah cierto. La reunión. Obi-Wan _casi_ había olvidado que tenía una conversación pendiente con Anakin en relación con el contenido de la reunión. Casi.

-Precisamente de eso te quería hablar…

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello.

-¿Por qué tengo la intuición de que sea lo que sea no me va a gustar?- le comentó con un aire dramático- Pensándolo bien, no es nada difícil adivinar el porqué. Primero, se trata de una idea del Maestro Windu, y segundo, todas las frases que empiezas así acabas contándome algo que no me gusta. Bueno, casi todas- dijo Anakin sonriendo al decir esto último y con un brillo especial en la mirada. Probablemente se estuviera refiriendo a lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando Obi-Wan le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él y había acabado besándolo contra una columna en medio de los apartados jardines del templo. _Concéntrate_ , se reprendió a sí mismo Obi-Wan por dejar volar su mente de esa manera olvidándose de la tarea que tenía ahora entre manos. Bueno, si Anakin estaba de suficiente buen humor como para bromear ante las perspectivas de lo que fuera que el Consejo Jedi tenía preparado para él, tal vez no se mostrara demasiado pronto irritado con el Consejo cuando se enterara de ello. O mejor aún, con el mensajero. _¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí hacer esto?_ , se preguntó Obi-Wan exasperado para sus adentros mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de explicarle la situación a Anakin.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Pero qué le podía haber dicho el Maestro Windu a Obi-Wan para estar así de nervioso? _Bueno, todo lo nervioso que puede llegar a ponerse Obi-Wan_ , pensó Anakin divertido para sí mismo. Simplemente porque le conocía tan bien, Anakin era capaz de saber que la manera de Obi-Wan de acariciarse la barba mientras que a la vez fruncía el ceño levemente mirando hacia el infinito, eran signos de que algo le perturbaba profundamente y le mantenía en un estado de agitación interior. Para cualquier otra persona, ese comportamiento habría pasado desapercibido, pero después de tantos años juntos a Anakin le enorgullecía pensar que conocía a su Maestro. Tal vez tuviera que ver también el hecho de que el joven Jedi en ocasiones se quedara ensimismado mirándolo hasta el punto de que había llegado a saber asociar determinadas expresiones suyas a su estado de ánimo. Sí, tal vez eso tuviera algo que ver. Aunque solo se había quedado mirándole absorto alguna que otra vez. Nada más. _Prácticamente todos los días_ , admitió una vocecilla en su cabeza. Anakin suspiró. Lo mejor (o peor) de todo es que esto llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía tiempo, cuando Anakin aún no había admitido sus sentimientos hacia su Maestro ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Consciente de que estaba dejando divagar sus pensamientos (algo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia), el joven Jedi volvió al presente, en el que un claramente nervioso Obi-Wan Kenobi parecía estar dándole mil vueltas a una idea en su cabeza. La curiosidad de Anakin iba en aumento, pues había pocas cosas que lograran hacer que su Maestro perdiera el control de algún modo y se desligara de aquella aura de serenidad que habitualmente desprendía. Anakin se sintió conmovido al pensar que él mismo se encontraba en ese pequeño grupo de cosas capaces de hacer que Obi-Wan perdiera su serenidad. Sin ir más lejos, los besos que habían intercambiado esa misma mañana habían provocado que su Maestro perdiera la noción del tiempo hasta el punto de llegar impuntual a una reunión con Windu. Anakin sintió mariposas en el estómago al recordar cada beso, cada caricia compartida entre ambos. Aún le parecía irreal que Obi-Wan se hubiera decidido a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y atesoraba esos momentos como si cada uno de ellos fuera el último. Antes de despertarse esa mañana, había tenido la horrible pesadilla de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero Obi-Wan estaba a su lado, tal y como le había prometido cuando se despertó de madrugada por otra pesadilla. El joven Jedi se sintió tan afortunado al comprobar que todo aquello era real, que intentó retrasar lo inevitable y mantener a Obi-Wan junto a él unos minutos más. _Ojalá la voz de Windu no nos hubiera interrumpido_ , se lamentó Anakin, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las sensaciones que habían despertado en él aquellos besos, los agradables escalofríos que había sentido cada vez que las manos de Obi-Wan acariciaban su piel. _Céntrate_ , se reprendió a sí mismo tragando saliva y tratando de borrar de su mente aquellos pensamientos. Como ya le dijo Obi-Wan, ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Ahora lo que debía preocupar a Anakin era lo que su Maestro quería discutir con él, y, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Obi-Wan estaba tardando en empezar a hablar, no esperaba que fuese nada bueno.

Ambos Jedi caminaban juntos por un pasillo del templo, en una zona menos transitada que aquella en la que habían estado momentos antes hablando con Rex. Los amplios ventanales a la izquierda del pasillo permitían vislumbrar la siempre ajetreada Coruscant y dejaban pasar la luz de la mañana. Finalmente, Obi-Wan comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya sabes, Anakin, al Consejo le disgusta cada vez más el hábito del Canciller de interferir en los asuntos de los Jedi- empezó a decir Obi-Wan a modo de introducción.

-Sí, Maestro, soy consciente de ello. Tal vez lo hayan mencionado un par de veces- contestó el joven Jedi irónicamente.

Pero Obi-Wan no parecía estar de humor para bromear, ya que hizo caso omiso de su comentario sarcástico y continuó hablando con un gesto de concentración que se reservaba para cuando quería encontrar la forma idónea de explicar algo que consideraba importante.

-Y sabes igual de bien que tu amistad con el Canciller les gusta incluso menos.

_Ah, así que de eso se trata_ , pensó Anakin a la vez que emitía un suspiro y asentía con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sabía, este había sido un tema de discusión muy frecuente con su Maestro en los últimos años. Obi-Wan había parado ahora de andar, observándole fijamente como si estuviera examinando sus reacciones antes de continuar.

-No obstante, no ha escapado a la atención del Consejo que el hecho de que tengas un trato tan cercano con él podría llegar a ser utilizado a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Anakin receloso, una parte de él sospechando lo que Obi-Wan le iba a decir antes de que hablara.

-Anakin, yo estoy de tu parte, no quería ponerte en esta situación.

-¿Qué situación?- le preguntó el joven Jedi más firmemente.

Obi-Wan bajó la cabeza durante un momento, como si aquella conversación le estuviera agotando, y continuó hablando mientras que se acercaba a uno de los amplios ventanales a la izquierda del pasillo en el que estaban más apartados de la gente.

-El Consejo quiere que, aprovechando tu cercanía con el Canciller Palpatine, informes acerca de sus movimientos más importantes. Creen que podría estar tramando algo, y que esta es la mejor forma en que sus sospechas podrían ser confirmadas o rebatidas.

-¿Por qué no llamas a las cosas por su nombre, Obi-Wan, en lugar de utilizar tantos eufemismos?- empezó a decir Anakin exasperado- Me estás pidiendo que espíe al Canciller.

Obi-Wan permaneció callado unos segundos mirándole intensamente de un modo indescifrable. Finalmente, asintió levemente con la cabeza, no sin antes matizar las palabras del joven Jedi.

-Lo pide el Consejo, no yo.

Anakin resopló y sonrió irónicamente. Tal vez a Obi-Wan no le gustara poner a Anakin en aquella situación, pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que no le parecía mala idea en absoluto.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien. Me estás pidiendo que…

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza para que Anakin volviera a comenzar la frase de otra manera.

-Vale, el Consejo me está pidiendo que traicione a la República, a un amigo, que actúe en contra de los dictados de los Jedi, y que en definitiva haga algo que sería considerado inmoral para cualquier persona. Y, a pesar de esos métodos, es del propio Canciller del que desconfían. ¿Algo bastante hipócrita, no crees?- dijo Anakin poniendo énfasis a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Conforme más vueltas le daba al asunto en su cabeza, más molesto se encontraba con la situación.

A juzgar por su mirada de reprobación, a Obi-Wan no pareció agradarle forma en que Anakin estaba hablando del Consejo.

-Anakin, estamos en una guerra. A veces hay que utilizar métodos que en una situación ordinaria nunca utilizaríamos. Sin ir más lejos, tú y yo nos vemos envueltos en batallas prácticamente todos los días, cuando los Jedi supuestamente han de ser guardianes de la paz en la galaxia, y no guerreros. Eso también podría ser considerado hipócrita, pero no te veo quejarte tan efusivamente de ello como lo estás haciendo ahora.

-No vuelvas esto contra mí, Obi-Wan- exclamó Anakin, dolido ante las palabras de su Maestro- Daría cualquier cosa por que esta guerra terminara tan pronto como fuera posible. Lucho todos los días con esa idea en mente- finalizó acaloradamente.

Al ver que sus palabras lo habían ofendido, Obi-Wan se acercó un poco más hacia él e intentó poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Anakin, pero este se apartó. El joven Jedi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver durante un segundo una expresión de tristeza en los ojos de su Maestro, pero esta tristeza se esfumó de su rostro tan pronto como había venido. _Siempre se le dio mejor que a mí controlar sus emociones_ , pensó Anakin.

-No quería decir eso, Anakin. Sé lo mucho que trabajas y arriesgas tu vida cada día para intentar traer la paz- le dijo suavemente para apaciguarlo. Pasados unos segundos, se acercó un poco más hacia él y empezó a hablarle en voz aún más baja- Pero Anakin, tras lo ocurrido en Tatooine, tú mismo te diste cuenta de que había algo extraño en la manera del Canciller de justificar tus acciones ante lo que hiciste. Incluso te comprometiste a contarme cualquier cosa relacionada con él que llamara tu atención. ¿Por qué esto es tan diferente?

¿Por qué lo era? Anakin tan solo necesitó un instante para apreciar la diferencia entre ambas situaciones.

-Porque entonces fue algo que yo elegí, Obi-Wan. Porque no quería que hubiera más secretos entre nosotros. Porque sé que tu confías plenamente en mí, al igual que yo lo hago- La mirada de Obi-Wan se ablandó ante estas palabras, y Anakin continuó hablando- Y porque aquello consistía en estar simplemente alerta ante cualquier cosa extraña que detectara, mientras que ahora me pides que _espíe_ deliberadamente a un amigo porque el Consejo lo quiere así. Un Consejo en el que la mayoría de los miembros no confían en mí.

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio sin negar sus palabras, probablemente porque sabía que era cierto que no confiaban en él y no era capaz de mentirle ni siquiera para defenderlos a ellos ni para tratar de convencer a Anakin del plan del Consejo destinado a descubrir si el Canciller tramaba algo o no. A pesar de su enfado, Anakin no pudo evitar sentir una ola de afecto hacia Obi-Wan al contemplar una vez más su honestidad y nobleza. Tras unos segundos deliberando las diferentes opciones en su cabeza, Anakin comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y si me niego a hacerlo?- le preguntó Anakin desafiante.

Obi-Wan volvió a torcer el gesto al escuchar estas palabras.

-Entonces solo conseguirás que el Consejo confíe aún menos en ti. Anakin, por una vez escúchame, y no seas tan cabezota- comenzó a decir Obi-Wan exasperado- Sé que esta situación es difícil para ti, pero piensa que si el Canciller realmente no tiene nada que ocultar, entonces acabará por descubrirse, y todas las partes saldrán ganando- Obi-Wan suspiró y le miró fijamente a los ojos-Tienes que hacerlo, Anakin- le dijo poniendo especial énfasis a estas últimas palabras.

-¿Es una orden, Maestro?- le preguntó Anakin  inquisitivamente, con una mirada de frialdad que hizo que Obi-Wan permaneciera sin habla durante unos instantes. Finalmente, le respondió calmadamente, aunque sus ojos delataban que estaba encontrando esta situación tan difícil como él.

-Lo es, Anakin, pero no procede de mí, sino del Consejo- le repitió Obi-Wan, suplicándole con la mirada para que lo entendiera.

El joven Jedi asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que si se trataba de una orden poco había que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero aquello no era justo. ¿Por qué le pedían traicionar a sus ideales? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo por orden de aquellos que no confiaban en él? _Tal vez algún día hagan lo mismo conmigo_ , pensó amargamente. ¿Y por qué a Obi-Wan le parecía buena idea?

Anakin entendía la desconfianza hacia el Canciller, sobre todo por parte de Obi-Wan, que es quien conocía la manera en que el Canciller justificó su masacre en Tatooine y la brecha que Palpatine abrió entre ellos al instarle a Anakin a no contar su secreto a nadie más. Una brecha que podría haber sido casi imposible de reparar tras haberse enterado Obi-Wan de la peor manera posible de su secreto: en medio de una misión y a través de terceras personas, lo que podría haber dañado severamente su confianza en él. Lo que pasó en Tatooine podría haber acabado realmente mal… Pero el Canciller no era culpable de la manera en que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos. Él solo había querido protegerle, evitar que el Consejo tuviera un pretexto más con el que justificar su desconfianza hacia el joven Jedi. Y ahora Anakin tenía que actuar a espaldas de un amigo una vez más, sin poder negarse a ello, ya que era una orden que procedía del Consejo. Consciente de que Obi-Wan esperaba una respuesta, Anakin comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces no tendré más remedio que espiar al Canciller- dijo resignado finalmente.

Obi-Wan suspiró aliviado y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme, Maestro?- le preguntó Anakin con toda le indiferencia que pudo reunir. Una parte de él sabía que estaba pagando su enfado con Obi-Wan, cuando este solo le estaba transmitiendo las órdenes del Consejo. Pero otra parte de Anakin sentía que estaban siendo injustos con él. A pesar de que Obi-Wan estaba de su lado, él no dejaba de ser también parte del Consejo, y Anakin sentía que a veces su Maestro no se percataba de la hipocresía que el resto de los miembros a veces mostraban.

Obi-Wan le evaluó atentamente con la mirada, pero Anakin apartó sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía el efecto que los ojos de Obi-Wan tenían en él, y Anakin no quería ablandarse con ellos. Después de todo, tenía razones más que suficientes para estar molesto.

-No, eso es todo, Anakin- respondió finalmente Obi-Wan tras una pequeña pausa, pareciendo haber llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor darle tiempo al joven Jedi para que se tranquilizara y viera las cosas de otra manera. Después de todo, Obi-Wan también conocía a Anakin mejor que nadie, y a lo largo de todos estos años que habían compartido juntos le había visto enfadado en suficientes ocasiones como para saber cuál era el mejor modo de actuar.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra más. Se sentía tan frustrado en ese momento que necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa para canalizar su energía: ya fuera examinar los motores de una nave, trastear con los circuitos de un droide, o practicar movimientos con su espada láser. Pero lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para nada de eso, ya que, casualmente, tenía planificado desde el día anterior un encuentro con el Canciller Palpatine en su despacho en tan solo unos minutos. _Genial, así puedo empezar el nuevo cometido del Consejo cuanto antes_ , se quejó irónicamente Anakin para sus adentros. Sintiéndose culpable a cada paso que daba, se dirigió hacia el despacho del Canciller. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que el joven Jedi entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás que se situaban cerca de la entrada esperando a que el Canciller lo recibiera. Podía oír fragmentos de una conversación con alguien a través de una conexión mediante un transmisor holográfico, a juzgar por el sonido distorsionado de la segunda voz. Aunque más que una conversación se asemejaba a una discusión.

-Me has fallado… Semejante ineptitud… No has cumplido el único cometido que te encomendé- sonó la voz extremadamente irritada del Canciller.

-¡Pero si hice todo lo que me ordenasteis!- Anakin no fue capaz de identificar a quién pertenecía esa voz, aunque había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado antes en algún sitio. _Probablemente se trate de alguien que trabaje en el Senado bajo las órdenes del Canciller_ , reflexionó Anakin para sus adentros. Pero, ¿por qué sonaba Palpatine tan enfadado? A Anakin le extrañó sentirlo tan alterado, ya que las veces que había estado con él a solas era la imagen de la serenidad en su máxima expresión. _Tal vez solo superada por la de Obi-Wan…_ El joven Jedi sintió no por primera vez ese día una punzada de culpabilidad, esta vez al recordar lo dolido que había parecido Obi-Wan cuando Anakin se había comportado fríamente con él en su discusión anterior. A pesar de su enfado, Anakin no pudo evitar añorar su presencia y preguntarse qué es lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. El joven Jedi se sacudió la cabeza y trató de borrar de su mente estos pensamientos. Retomando lo que había estado pensando antes, Anakin llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no conocía al Canciller tan bien como creía, ya que para empezar él nunca lo había visto (o mejor dicho, oído) tan irritado con alguien. _Aunque puede que simplemente le hayan dado motivos para enfadarse de ese modo, sin que eso quiera decir que tenga una doble cara ni nada por el estilo_ , reflexionó el joven Jedi.

La comunicación pareció fallar completamente, porque tras unos ruidos incomprensibles Anakin no pudo escuchar nada más. Entonces oyó unos pasos, y el Canciller se dirigió hasta donde estaba él con una afable sonrisa, sin rastro de su previo enfado en su rostro.

-Anakin, qué alegría verte, muchacho. Siento haberte hecho esperar… ¡Pero ser un Canciller a veces es más complicado de lo que parece! En muchas ocasiones me siento como si la gente no me escuchara cuando les digo algo- contestó medio exasperado pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al hecho de que le hubiera hecho esperar.

-Muchas veces tengo esa misma sensación siendo un Jedi- le contestó cordialmente Anakin.

El Canciller guió a Anakin hasta la sala principal de su despacho y le ofreció asiento en frente de su escritorio. Pasaron un rato agradable simplemente hablando de cómo habían sido sus rutinas últimamente. Sintiéndose realmente mal al respecto, Anakin estuvo atento a cada una de las palabras del Canciller, para no pasar por alto cualquier detalle que pudiera ser del interés del Consejo. Pero no detectó nada extraño en su comportamiento, al contrario, parecía sencillamente interesado por el bienestar de Anakin, lo cual le hizo sentirse aún mucho más culpable por estar engañándolo de algún modo. Acabaron recordando una de las últimas misiones de Anakin, en la que había conseguido rescatar a los hijos de un senador de la República que habían sido secuestrados sin que hubiera habido heridos.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Anakin- le dijo el Canciller- me sorprende que el Consejo no te haya concedido aún el rango de Maestro, cuando lo mereces más que otros. Es realmente extraño, ¿no crees? Y después se llevan todo el mérito por los éxitos a los que tú contribuyes. Es bastante hipócrita por su parte, si me permites la expresión.

Anakin creía saber por qué no le habían nombrado aún Maestro, pues era algo a lo que le había dado muchas vueltas ya. Realmente, no tenía mucho misterio. Simplemente no confiaban en él lo suficiente. Las razones de esta desconfianza ya eran algo más difícil de determinar, aunque Anakin creía que se trataba de una mezcla de varios motivos. Uno de ellos tenía que ser sin duda su conocida tendencia al apego, relacionada con lo tarde que inició su adiestramiento, ya que esto le dificultó crecer como otros niños Jedi separados de sus familias desde muy pequeños. Y eso que no conocían el alcance de sus sentimientos hacia Obi-Wan, ni sospechaban nada acerca de su relación secreta con él (aunque en eso su Maestro era tan culpable como él). Tal vez el hecho de que les hubiera llevado la contraria en muchas ocasiones tuviera bastante que ver también, ya que por lo que le contó Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon había sido igual de rebelde que él, y nunca le admitieron como miembro del Consejo. Además, estaba el hecho de su gran dominio de la Fuerza: probablemente temieran que todo ese poder se encontrara en manos de quien según la profecía era el Elegido que traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza, con toda la responsabilidad que aquello acarreaba. Pero no era justo. Anakin era un buen Jedi, y había salvado más vidas de las que podía empezar a contar. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que juzgarlo por otros factores que Anakin no podía controlar? Él no era responsable de haber iniciado tan tarde su adiestramiento, ni de sentir más emociones que otros Jedi, ni por supuesto de ser según la profecía el Elegido. A él no le gustaba que se refirieran a él como el Elegido; prefería simplemente ser conocido como el Jedi Anakin Skywalker, pero pocos le veían de esa manera.

Aún así, Anakin sintió la necesidad de defender al Consejo de las palabras del Canciller, porque en el fondo sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención y que todos sus esfuerzos estaban destinados a velar por el bien de la galaxia. Aunque el mismo Anakin se había referido a ellos ese mismo día como hipócritas, algo en él le decía que no era justo que otros se refirieran a ellos de ese modo, así que intentó defenderlos de la única manera que pudo.

-Nunca nadie ha sido nombrado Maestro a mi edad, así que tal vez ese sea el motivo- dijo Anakin, aunque él estaba seguro de que su juventud no era la razón.

El Canciller parecía contrariado.

-¡Pero nunca ningún Jedi había conseguido tantos méritos como tú a tu edad! Sin duda deberían darse cuenta de eso.

A pesar de los halagos del Canciller, Anakin se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo con el giro de la conversación.

-Entonces tal vez acaben nombrándome Maestro antes de lo esperado- contestó Anakin con una sonrisa forzada, sin creerse sus propias palabras. Aquello era tan irónico… Aquí estaba Anakin, defendiendo a un Consejo cuyos miembros no confiaban en él, traicionando a alguien que sí le mostraba toda su confianza porque ellos así lo habían ordenado. Pensar en esto hizo que su irritación volviera otra vez.

-Esperemos que así sea, muchacho, o de lo contrario no te valoran como te mereces.

Anakin le sonrió sintiéndose cada vez peor por dentro; aquella situación le estaba agotando emocionalmente. Cuando finalmente se despidieron, Anakin se dirigió a su apartamento compartido con Obi-Wan en el templo Jedi, recordando que tenía pendiente la incorporación de mejoras en un droide que había rescatado de un taller. Tal vez eso consiguiera ayudar a distraerlo un poco…

Cuatro horas después, el salón del apartamento era un verdadero desastre. Anakin se encontraba en el suelo manipulando al droide, o lo que se podía intuir de él, ya que estaba abierto completamente y decenas de cables se disponían uno encima de otro en todas direcciones en el suelo del salón. Justo cuando pensó que debería terminar de repararlo y limpiar este desastre antes de que viniera Obi-Wan, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y su Maestro entró por ella. Anakin tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a mano sin mucho éxito. Oyó los pasos que se acercaban hasta él, y vio de reojo que Obi-Wan se sentaba en frente de él en el suelo. No había dicho nada aún, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que soltara algún comentario sobre el estado del apartamento.

-Anakin…

-Pensaba  recogerlo antes de que vinieras, Maestro, pero has llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba- se apresuró en decir Anakin sin mirarle.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Obi-Wan, sonando verdaderamente confundido. Al oír eso, Anakin levantó la cabeza.

-El apartamento. Pensaba recogerlo enseguida- dijo Anakin señalando a su alrededor, sintiéndose absurdo al tener que explicar algo tan evidente. _Menuda conversación_ , pensó divertido hacia sus adentros. _Bueno, por lo menos es mejor que la discusión de esta mañana_. Anakin seguía molesto con el Consejo, pero no quería más discusiones; mucho menos con Obi-Wan, al que había echado de menos todo el día. El joven Jedi se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con su Maestro después de la conversación de aquella mañana. Es por esto por lo que no le importaría en absoluto seguir hablando del desorden que había causado en el apartamento.

-Ah, no iba a hablar sobre eso. Aunque ya que lo mencionas, parece que aquí hubiera habido una batalla de dimensiones épicas, a juzgar por cómo lo has dejado todo- dijo Obi-Wan incrédulo mirando hacia su alrededor. Anakin fingió una tos para ocultar la risa que aquella frase le había causado. No sabía si sería oportuno reírse dadas las circunstancias-¿Qué estás haciendo con este droide, Anakin?

-Vi que lo habían apartado en el taller para tirarlo con el resto de la chatarra, cuando aún puede ser muy útil si se hacen los arreglos necesarios. Así que decidí traerlo hace días para mejorarlo- dijo el joven Jedi encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a prestar su atención a los distintos cables y circuitos.

-Ah, sí, ya me fijé que estaba ahí. Aunque no llamaba tanto la atención cerrado y sin todos estos cables por aquí, claramente.

-Ya me queda poco, lo recogeré enseguida.

-No te preocupes, Anakin.

Tras ese breve intercambio, permanecieron callados en medio de un incómodo silencio, tan solo roto por los ruidos que hacía Anakin al manipular al droide. Pero por mucho que el joven Jedi quisiera repararlo, tenía algo pendiente mucho más importante por arreglar, y rehuir el problema no iba a solucionar nada. Justo iba a comenzar a hablar (a decir algo, aunque sin saber muy bien el qué), cuando Obi-Wan se le adelantó y rompió el silencio.

-Anakin, entiendo que estés disgustado con la situación en la que te ha puesto el Consejo. Siento que tengas que hacer esto, de verdad. Te aseguro que si dependiera de mí, habría intentado buscar otra manera.

Anakin suspiró y le miró a los ojos, que le observaban con una mezcla de comprensión y lástima.

-Lo sé, Obi-Wan-empezó a decir Anakin-Y perdona por haber pagado mi enfado contigo- Anakin tragó saliva tras decir esto, sintiéndose inseguro de repente- Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto… Supongo que me molestaba que a pesar de no ser tu idea, apoyaras al Consejo igualmente, sobre todo sabiendo tan bien como yo lo poco que confían en mí.

Obi-Wan se mordió los labios, pensativo.

-Anakin, no apoyo esos métodos. No considero que sea moralmente correcto que te pongan en una situación que va en contra de tus ideales, sacando provecho de tu amistad con el Canciller por la que tanto te han criticado en otras ocasiones y que ha generado desconfianza en muchos de los miembros del Consejo-Anakin asintió con la cabeza, maravillándose de lo bien que Obi-Wan podía entenderlo sin necesidad de que Anakin le diera explicaciones- Pero intento ver el lado positivo de esta situación, por eso te insté antes a que cumplieras sus órdenes. Presiento que hay algo sospechoso en el Canciller, y sé que en el fondo tú también percibes que hay algo extraño rodeando su figura. Sobre todo después de lo que hablamos en Tatooine. Tal vez no sea el método ideal, pero a la larga puede ser lo mejor para todos.

Anakin exhaló exageradamente y se tocó la frente con las manos.

-Entiendo todo lo que dices, Obi-Wan, y puede que tengas razón. Pero me da rabia que me pidan hacer esto cuando nadie del Consejo confía en mí.

Al ver que Obi-Wan levantaba las cejas al decir esto, Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, casi nadie- matizó el joven Jedi con el amago de una sonrisa que Obi-Wan le devolvió- Pero en fin, dejemos ya el tema. No vale la pena darle vueltas a algo que ya no se puede cambiar.

-Sabias palabras, Anakin. Me alegra ver que hayas aprendido algo de mis enseñanzas, aunque solo sea algún refrán o frase hecha- le respondió Obi-Wan con sorna, y Anakin se sintió complacido al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

-No olvides, Maestro, que todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ti.

-Ojalá eso fuera cierto…- dijo Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza, a lo que Anakin rió- Prueba de que eso no es verdad, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que estás haciendo con este droide.

Anakin volvió a mirar al pobre y abandonado droide, y reanudó el trabajo desde donde lo había dejado.

-Te lo explicaría encantado, Obi-Wan, pero no me harías el menor caso, así que nos ahorraré esa pérdida de tiempo.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Te parece bien que me quede mientras lo arreglas?

Anakin le miró entre divertido y contrariado.

-Claro que sí, Obi-Wan. Pero, ¿desde cuándo te interesan los droides? Creí que encontrabas todo lo relacionado con máquinas extremadamente aburrido.

-Así es, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan como si fuera la cosa más evidentemente del mundo- pero también resulta que no hay nada que me guste más que pasar el tiempo contigo, incluso si para ello tengo que presenciar cómo destripas al enésimo droide desde que nos conocemos y dejas el apartamento lleno de cables.

A Anakin el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar estas palabras. Tremendamente conmovido y sin poder articular palabra, Anakin le miró halagado mientras notaba que se ruborizaba. Obi-Wan le sonrió dulcemente al contemplar aquella reacción en el joven Jedi.

Toda la tensión que había reinado en la habitación momentos antes se había esfumado por completo, dejando un apacible ambiente de tranquilidad en el que lo único parecido a nerviosismo que Anakin pudo sentir procedía del agradable hormigueo en su estómago cada vez que sus manos y las de Obi-Wan entraban en contacto sin querer mientras manipulaban a la vez los circuitos del droide. Obi-Wan no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre máquinas, pero seguía las instrucciones de Anakin y las cumplía tan bien como podía. Anakin se quedó observando divertido a su Maestro mientras que este se desesperaba con unos cables, intentando hacer lo que Anakin le había indicado sin mucho éxito. _Realmente esto no es lo tuyo_ , pensó el joven Jedi cariñosamente decidiendo acercarse hacia él para ayudarlo con su tarea. O tal vez esto simplemente fuera una excusa, ya que para ayudarlo no hacía falta acercarse tanto como lo hizo Anakin. Pero le había echado tanto de menos ese día sin ser siquiera plenamente consciente de ello, que Anakin estaba dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier ocasión que se le presentara para remediarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo al revés- le dijo fingiendo exasperación agarrando el circuito que Obi-Wan había estado manipulando, tras haberse desplazado por el suelo hasta situarse prácticamente a su lado- Tienes que hacerlo así- Anakin procedió a explicarle el modo correcto de hacer las cosas y a corregirle lo que estaba haciendo mal. Obi-Wan le debía de estar escuchando atentamente, pues no le interrumpió ni una sola vez. Bueno, o eso es lo que pensaba Anakin antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Entonces pudo comprobar que la atención de Obi-Wan no estaba puesta en absoluto en los circuitos del droide, sino que estaba centrada única y exclusivamente en él. A Anakin se le cortó la respiración al percatarse de que Obi-Wan le miraba fijamente como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante de la galaxia. Aunque estaba secretamente complacido, Anakin suspiró exageradamente.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

Obi-Wan le sonrió y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, abrazándole por detrás. Anakin entonces se colocó en el suelo en posición perpendicular a su Maestro, apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre el regazo de Obi-Wan. Después, soltó los cables que tenía en la mano, contribuyendo un poco más al desorden que había alrededor de los dos Jedi, y colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de Obi-Wan.

-¿Qué puedo decir, Anakin?- empezó a decir Obi-Wan en un susurro- Encuentro muy difícil concentrarme en un droide teniéndote tan cerca.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, los dos Jedi acortaron la escasa distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un beso que habían anhelado desde su pequeña discusión de aquella mañana. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos permanecieron tan cerca como era posible juntando sus frentes y mirándose con adoración. Anakin habló entonces en un susurro, prácticamente rozando los labios de Obi-Wan mientras lo hacía debido a lo cerca que se encontraban.

-Odio los momentos en los que nos peleamos, Obi-Wan.

-Para no gustarte, te has enfadado más veces de las que puedo empezar a contar desde que nos conocemos, Anakin.

Anakin frunció el ceño mientras que Obi-Wan reía por lo bajo.

-Bueno, para empezar, creo que eso es una cosa de dos, y…

Pero la continuación de la contestación de Anakin se quedó en el aire, porque Obi-Wan volvió a besarlo dulcemente y Anakin, bueno, estaba más que satisfecho con hacer eso en lugar de seguir hablando. Al igual que había hecho Anakin anteriormente, Obi-Wan se separó a la mínima distancia necesaria para poder hablar, rozándole los labios mientras lo hacía.

-A mí tampoco me gusta nada estar enfadados, Anakin- admitió su Maestro en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el rostro- llevaba queriendo besarte desde esta mañana.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único en pensar eso- dijo Anakin sonriendo tímidamente, mientras llevaba su mano hacia los cabellos cobrizos de Obi-Wan y se inclinaba para capturar sus labios una vez más.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, intercambiando tiernos besos e inocentes caricias, trabajando en la maquinaria del droide en los escasos momentos en los que eran capaces de separarse. Debido a lo distraídos que estaban por la presencia del otro, les llevó más horas de las necesarias repararlo, aunque esto a ninguno les importó.


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras blandía su espada láser de un lado a otro contra el aire, Anakin trataba de descargar su frustración. En realidad no estaba frustrado… Solamente _un poco_ contrariado. Después de todo, frustración era una palabra bastante fuerte, y Anakin no tenía motivos suficientes como para estar así. En teoría. _Solo que sí que estoy frustrado_ , admitió para sí mismo. Anakin soltó un quejido, se pasó la mano por la cabeza dejando todo su cabello revuelto, e inspiró profundamente. _Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora_ , se dijo para sus adentros antes de continuar sus movimientos con el sable láser. Anakin se encontraba practicando tácticas de combate en una de las salas de entrenamiento anexas a los amplios jardines del templo Jedi. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, seguramente debido al calor sofocante de ese día, y a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo allá, sus túnicas oscuras se estaban empezando a empapar de sudor.

Lo cierto es que le estaba costando concentrarse en sus ejercicios por mucho que lo intentara, ya que su mente no paraba de deslizarse hacia cierto Maestro Jedi que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos desde hacía días. Anakin resopló y se quitó una gota de sudor de la frente. Por supuesto que aquella persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar no era otra que Obi-Wan. Desde que habían decidido comenzar su relación a escondidas, apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos. Al menos no tanto tiempo como ellos desearían. Desde luego no tanto tiempo como Anakin desearía, y seguramente Obi-Wan opinaba igual que él. _O al menos eso espero_ , pensó Anakin. Cuando uno había quedado libre de sus tareas, el otro era llamado por el Consejo para ser encargado con otra cosa. Y en los momentos que estaban juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo había alguien más a su alrededor, por lo que Anakin tenía que conformarse con observarle en la distancia y comunicarse a través de miradas en las que ambos parecían decirse lo mucho que desearían poder acortar el espacio que los separaba. Ni siquiera podían coincidir muchas noches en su apartamento, ya que frecuentemente uno u otro eran llamados para hacer guardia en el hogar de algún senador amenazado que necesitara su protección. Así que Anakin tenía que conformarse con dormir sin su cálida presencia a su lado, sin esos besos y caricias que lograban calmarlo cuando se despertaba de alguna pesadilla. _Y por supuesto no tenemos tampoco tiempo para hacer nada más que eso…_ , pensó Anakin ruborizándose.  Ellos mismos habían decidido avanzar poco a poco en su relación, pero eso implicaba que, aunque lentamente, hubiera algún avance, y el Consejo y sus tareas habían impedido también que ocurriera cualquier progreso en este aspecto.

 Pero lo peor de toda esa situación, era tenerlo tan cerca cuando estaban rodeados de otros Jedi y tener que fingir y actuar como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado. No poder acariciarle cuando había resultado herido por cualquier motivo, no poder abrazarle con toda la intensidad que le gustaría cuando había vuelto de una misión sano y salvo. No poder sorprenderle con un beso cuando tenía ese gesto de concentración que le hacía a Anakin envidiar cualquier pensamiento que lograra atrapar su atención de esa manera. Y, por supuesto, no poder distraerle abrazándole por detrás y colocando pequeños besos en su cuello cuando Obi-Wan parecía a punto de ganar otro de los enfrentamientos dialécticos en los que se enzarzaban tras alguna pequeña discusión sin importancia. Obi-Wan era conocido como el Negociador por su excelente capacidad de razonamiento y su habilidad para conseguir convencer a los demás de sus argumentos. Sin embargo, a Anakin le complacía enormemente haber descubierto que si realmente se lo proponía, era capaz de hacer que su Maestro perdiera el hilo de sus argumentos con sus besos.

A pesar de ser todo un poderoso caballero Jedi y una persona adulta, Anakin no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por el simple hecho de que deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con él. _Aunque, pensándolo bien, tiene todo el sentido del mundo sentirse así, ¿no?_ , se preguntó para sí mismo. Anakin no podía saberlo, pues nunca antes hasta ahora había sentido nada parecido. Sin embargo, la lógica le decía que cualquier persona en la galaxia sentiría esa necesidad de estar con la persona a la que quieren. Tal vez él no fuera una persona cualquiera _(¡un Jedi, nada más ni nada menos!)_ , pero un Jedi tampoco debería sentir ningún tipo de apego en primer lugar, y aquí estaba él: perdidamente enamorado de Obi-Wan y anhelando cualquier momento que pudiera pasar a solas con él. Por tanto, no era nada de extrañar que Anakin sintiera las mismas emociones y los mismos desvelos que cualquier otra persona corriente que albergara en su interior este tipo de sentimientos.

-Anakin, puedo notar lo agitado que estás desde aquí. ¿Se puede saber que te tiene en ese estado?

Obi-Wan debía de haber llegado en algún momento tras acabar la reunión que tenía prevista con el Consejo, pero Anakin había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que la persona cuya presencia añoraba se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él, apoyado contra una columna cruzado de brazos y mirándole con diversión.

-Bueno, Maestro, es lo más normal del mundo parecer algo agitado mientras practicas movimientos con la espada láser, ¿no crees?- le respondió sarcásticamente, viéndose incapaz de explicar que la verdadera razón era lo mucho que le echaba de menos, cuando le había visto hacía tan solo unas horas. Sonaba demasiado infantil en su cabeza. _Aunque cuando le vi estábamos rodeados prácticamente por la mitad de la orden Jedi, así que eso no cuenta_ , resonó otra voz testaruda en su mente.

Obi-Wan levantó las cejas, no pareciendo en absoluto impresionado con su respuesta.

-Ya. Bueno, si tú lo dices… ese será el motivo- dijo en un tono que daba a entender claramente que no se creía las palabras de su antiguo Padawan.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?- le contestó Anakin con fingida indiferencia, dándole la espalda al tiempo que se secaba las gotas de sudor de su frente con una toalla.

Anakin oyó el suspiro de su Maestro antes de que este comenzara hablar.

-A juzgar por la cara que pusiste cuando los miembros del Consejo fuimos llamados para otra reunión, esperaba que fuera porque estabas cansado de estar separados a todas horas- le dijo con un aire de autosuficiencia antes de que Anakin se diera la vuelta mirándole con resignación y esperando a que su Maestro realizara alguna broma al respecto. _¿Pero cómo puede conocerme tan bien?_ , pensó exasperado el joven Jedi- Claro que tal vez esperaba eso porque así es como yo me siento- le dijo Obi-Wan cambiando el gesto y sonriéndole dulcemente.

Anakin sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco antes de devolverle la sonrisa, aliviado de que Obi-Wan tuviera los mismos pensamientos que él.

-Bueno… por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, tienes razón, Obi-Wan.

Su Maestro rió antes de volver a hablar.

-No me cabía ninguna duda, Anakin. Lo cierto es que nunca se te dio demasiado bien ocultar tus emociones. Por lo menos eso se me solía dar bastante mejor que a ti- le comentó criticándole a modo de broma, a lo que Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cierto. Pero yo soy mejor pilotando y manejándome con la espada láser, y no me verás alardeando de ello…

Obi-Wan resopló,  aunque parecía encontrar toda esa conversación extremadamente divertida.

-No, qué va, ¿Anakin Skywalker alardeando de su habilidad a los mandos de la nave? Debo de habérmelo imaginado, sin duda- le contestó irónicamente- Tal vez pilotando seas mejor, pero los duelos con la espada láser siempre estuvieron igualados…- Su Maestro permaneció pensativo, y al cabo de unos segundos su rostro se le iluminó pareciendo haber llegado a una brillante idea- Ahora mismo podemos comprobarlo, Anakin, ¿qué me dices?

-Odiaría dejarte en evidencia, Maestro, pero si insistes…- le contestó el joven Jedi haciendo un gesto teatral con las manos.

Empezaron a batirse en duelo para ver quién era capaz de desarmar al otro primero. Anakin había dicho en broma que era mejor que su Maestro con la espada láser (encontraba demasiado divertido hacerle rabiar), pues era plenamente consciente de lo igualados que siempre habían sido sus duelos. Ambos conocían de memoria cada movimiento del otro, y oponían resistencia antes de que el adversario pudiera ejecutar sus tácticas, como si fueran capaces de adivinar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, eran conocidos como el Equipo por los innumerables éxitos que habían conseguido luchando codo con codo, y era de esperar que conocieran la manera de luchar del otro como si fuera la suya propia. _Gracias a eso, hemos conseguido salir de muchos aprietos_ , reflexionó Anakin para sus adentros.

 El largo tiempo que estuvieron practicando sin que el duelo se decantara a favor de ninguno, sumado al sofocante calor de ese día, les llevó a ambos a despojarse de la parte de arriba de sus túnicas como consecuencia de los sudores que se habían apoderado de ellos y que les hacían más difícil continuar con el duelo. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, ya que Anakin estaba resultando enormemente distraído por la imagen de Obi-Wan sin camiseta. Trató de borrar estos pensamientos de su mente tan bien como pudo, ya que realmente quería ganar este duelo y para ello no debía perder la concentración. Así que consiguió no pensar en el firme torso de su Maestro y en cómo varias gotas de sudor que se habían formado cerca de su cuello estaban descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus abdominales… bueno, tal vez Anakin no había sido capaz de evitar la distracción, porque con toda la facilidad del mundo, Obi-Wan consiguió que Anakin cayera al suelo de espaldas perdiendo su espada láser por el camino. Obi-Wan estaba sobre él con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo e inclinando su rostro hacia el de Anakin. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Los centímetros de distancia que separaban la piel de sus cuerpos le parecían un mundo a Anakin. Sintió un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas y que el pulso se le aceleraba bajo la atenta mirada de Obi-Wan, en cuyos ojos pudo detectar un brillo malicioso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Anakin? ¿Acaso estás distraído por algo?- le preguntó con sorna, indudablemente a sabiendas de que lo que había desconcentrando a Anakin era precisamente él- Regla número uno, mi antiguo Padawan, y la más básica: No permitas desviar tu atención hacia factores que nada tienen que ver con el aquí y ahora, en este caso, el duelo que nos traíamos entre manos.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco ante la contestación que tantas veces había oído ya cuando aún era su Padawan. Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo, y Anakin se quedó ensimismado mirándole. Le encantaba verle sonreír, especialmente cuando sabía que él había sido la causa de aquello. _¿Cómo es posible que cada cosa que haga tenga tanto efecto en mí?_ , se preguntó Anakin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó hacia delante acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba, y cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, Anakin pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Obi-Wan, decidiendo en ese preciso instante que si había algo que le gustara más que observar dicha sonrisa, era sentirla contra sus labios. Empezaron a besarse lentamente, Obi-Wan estando en esos momentos tan distraído como él, lo que paradójicamente hizo que la mente de Anakin despertara de su trance y se le ocurriera una brillante idea…

Aprovechando la distracción de Obi-Wan, Anakin se hizo con su sable láser, y con un movimiento que se sabía de memoria consiguió cambiar las tornas. Ahora su Maestro era el que estaba debajo de él con su espalda apoyada en el suelo, mientras que Anakin ocupaba la posición en la que Obi-Wan se había encontrado momentos antes.

-Regla número dos, Maestro: Nunca bajes la guardia- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, al tiempo que el gesto contrariado de Obi-Wan por haber interrumpido su beso cambiaba a una expresión de exasperación.

\- Eso no es jugar limpio, Anakin. El duelo ya había terminado.

\- Así es más realista, Obi-Wan. Algo me dice que ni el Conde Dooku ni el General Grievous, por citar algún ejemplo, se andarán con muchas muestras de deportividad cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a ellos- Anakin tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa al ver que Obi-Wan ponía los ojos en blanco, un hábito de él que parecía habérsele pegado- Así que yo diría que este duelo no lo ha ganado nadie, ya que al final los dos hemos sido desarmados.

-Hay un fallo en tu argumento, Anakin, y es que el duelo era entre tú y yo, por lo que nombrar lo que harían otras personas como Dooku o Grievous es completamente irrelevante- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad. _Ni hablar, no me vas a pillar por ahí_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan pareció dar el asunto por zanjado. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Anakin para tratar de atraerlo más hacia él y continuar con el beso que Anakin no debió haber interrumpido. El joven Jedi estuvo muy tentado de acabar dándole la razón, ya que el contacto de la mano de Obi-Wan sobre su piel, sumado a la adoración que Anakin podía ver en sus ojos, estaban haciendo que perdiera toda la coherencia. Los ojos de Obi-Wan se deslizaron hacia sus labios, y Anakin tragó saliva, estando a punto de caer en la tentación… Pero a obstinado no le ganaba nadie, así que cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, se separó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Eso no importa, Obi-Wan, los dos hemos acabado siendo distraídos, y fuiste tú quien supuso que el duelo ya había terminado… Así que lo justo es dejarlo en un empate.

Obi-Wan le miró como si no diera crédito ante el hecho de que Anakin aún siguiera hablando. Soltó un resoplido intentando parecer exasperado, aunque el amago de una sonrisa le delataba.

-Nunca das una causa por perdida, ¿verdad?- le dijo en un tono cariñoso- Está bien, de acuerdo. Lo dejaremos en un empate- Anakin esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar devolvérsela- y ahora, ven aquí de una vez- le dijo mientras volvía a atraerlo hacía él. El joven Jedi rió al ver aquella reacción en el habitualmente calmado Obi-Wan Kenobi. Estremeciéndose al notar por fin la húmeda piel de Obi-Wan contra la suya, empezó a hablar rozándole los labios.

-¿Dónde quedó la paciencia de la que tanto hacías gala en tus lecciones, Obi-Wan?- le dijo en un susurro, divertido.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, parece que se me han pegado ciertos vicios de mi antiguo Padawan- le contestó acariciándole el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

No había nada que el joven Jedi deseara más en ese momento que juntar sus labios con los de Obi-Wan, ya que hablar tan cerca sintiendo el roce de sus labios de vez en cuando le estaba volviendo loco. Pero Anakin, siendo Anakin, no pudo evitar bromear un poco más.

-No sé, Obi-Wan, por lo que cuentas este antiguo Padawan tuyo no parece una buena influencia… ¿seguro que te compensa pasar tanto tiempo con él?

-Bueno, la verdad es que tiene varios defectos, siendo la impaciencia, la cabezonería y el desorden tan solo algunos de ellos…- Anakin frunció el ceño y pudo sentir la risa de Obi-Wan prácticamente junto a sus labios- Y sin embargo, Anakin, lo cierto es que para mí no hay nadie en toda la galaxia mejor que él.

Anakin se quedó sin habla, tremendamente conmovido por aquella respuesta. Sin embargo, de poco le hubiera servido ser capaz de decir algo en aquel momento, pues Obi-Wan acabó con los escasos milímetros de distancia que los separaban y capturó sus labios en un beso que se había hecho esperar demasiado. Las manos de Obi-Wan empezaron a moverse lentamente por su espalda, despertando agradables escalofríos en cada lugar que acariciaba. Ansioso por comenzar su propia exploración, Anakin empezó a deslizar sus manos por los costados de Obi-Wan, dedicando especial atención a aquellos rincones de su piel que parecían afectarlo en mayor medida. Anakin se estremeció al comprobar que sus caricias tenían el mismo efecto en su Maestro que en él. Obi-Wan pronto abrió su boca para aumentar la profundidad del beso, adelantándose así a Anakin, quien había pensado hacer lo mismo en ese momento. _Parece que hasta en esto nos coordinamos_ , dijo una vocecilla en algún recóndito espacio de su mente que milagrosamente aún conservaba la coherencia suficiente como para formar un pensamiento. Anakin nunca sería capaz de decidir qué le estaba afectando más en ese momento: sentir la lengua de Obi-Wan deslizándose suavemente contra la suya, o la manera en que Obi-Wan buscaba sus labios continuamente como si no hubiera nada en esta vida que deseara más que eso. Claro que Anakin le respondía con la misma insistencia, deseando que aquel beso no acabara jamás.

Sus sentidos estaban embriagados por las sensaciones que Obi-Wan estaba despertando en él, apenas siendo consciente de que tal vez no fuera aquel el sitio idóneo para disfrutar de su cercanía dado que alguien podría acercarse por ahí en cualquier momento. Justo estaba pensando que no podría haber nada más perfecto que sentir el cálido contacto de la piel empapada de sudor de Obi-Wan contra la suya mientras se fundían en aquel beso lento y profundo, cuando Obi-Wan procedió a hacer algo todavía mejor que le dejó sin respiración por un momento: le agarró más firmemente por la espalda para acercarlo aún más contra él, de manera que todas las partes de su cuerpo, no solo sus torsos, estaban ahora en contacto, siendo la única barrera entre ellos los tejidos de sus ropas en la mitad inferior del cuerpo. Anakin tragó saliva y se ruborizó al pensar que en esa posición Obi-Wan podría sentir lo afectado que estaba por toda aquella situación, aunque su vergüenza se esfumó al sentir que su Maestro se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. A ambos se les escapó un gemido en ese momento, y Anakin pensó que había algo extremadamente cautivador en el hecho de que Obi-Wan perdiera la serenidad por él de aquella manera. Pasado un rato, acabaron viéndose obligados a separar sus labios para coger aire. Anakin apoyó su frente contra la de Obi-Wan y le observó mientras ambos trataban de recobrar la respiración. El joven Jedi pensó en ese momento que si Obi-Wan le había dicho que él era adorable cuando se ruborizaba, ese término se quedaba corto para describir la arrebatadora imagen de su Maestro con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de coger aire. Ambos sonrieron mirándose con complicidad, y Obi-Wan empezó a hablar en ese momento respirando aún entrecortadamente.

-Anakin, alguien podría aparecerse por aquí en cualquier momento, deberíamos separarnos- Sin embargo, sus palabras no se correspondían con sus hechos, pues comenzó a colocar pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros.

-Me da igual, que vengan si quieren- dijo Anakin casi sin aliento y sin ser consciente de lo que decía, pues los labios de Obi-Wan sobre su cuello convertían en una tarea extremadamente complicada que Anakin pudiera siquiera plantearse la opción de separarse. Al decir esto, escuchó el hermoso sonido de la risa de Obi-Wan.

-Dudo mucho que te diera igual en ese momento - le comentó sarcásticamente antes de devolver sus labios a su piel. Lamentablemente, algo le hizo separarse- ¿Qué tienes aquí, Anakin?- le preguntó en un tono de ligera preocupación dirigiendo su dedo índice hacia su cuello. El joven Jedi sabía a qué se refería, pues se había percatado de que tenía una pequeña herida cuando se levantó de la cama. Más que una herida, se trataba de un pequeño hinchazón algo enrojecido por la inflamación.

-Ah, eso- empezó a decir Anakin- me debo de haber dado un golpe con algo, no es nada- Obi-Wan entonces volvió su atención a esa zona, besándole dulcemente- aunque si sigues haciendo eso se me alivia bastante el dolor- dijo Anakin antes de sentir la sonrisa de Obi-Wan contra su piel mientras accedía a sus deseos y continuaba lo que había estado haciendo. Anakin no paraba de temblar de placer bajo sus atenciones: por un lado estaban aquellos besos en su cuello, y por otro sus manos, que se habían desplazado para acariciarle ahora por los costados. Anakin inclinó la cabeza para volver a capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado, mientras que las manos de Obi-Wan descendieron hasta detenerse sobre el hueso de su cadera. Anakin emitió un profundo suspiro y se estremeció, tratando de indicar sin palabras lo mucho que deseaba que sus manos siguieran descendiendo… Pero en lugar de eso, ambos se separaron de su beso repentinamente y se miraron con exasperación.

-Tú también sientes su presencia, ¿verdad?

Desgraciadamente, Anakin también percibía al Maestro Windu acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos, aunque apenas podía escuchar sus pasos dado que sus oídos retumbaban con el sonido de sus rápidas pulsaciones. Anakin emitió un gruñido antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecerse en estos momentos? Empiezo a pensar que sospecha algo y lo hace a propósito para molestarnos.

\- Créeme, Anakin, si sospechara algo creo que tomaría medidas más drásticas que interrumpirnos- le dijo Obi-Wan con sorna.

Sin ninguna gana, ambos se separaron y se pusieron las túnicas, tratando de recomponer su apariencia. Y sí, Anakin ya podía reconocerse a sí mismo sin ninguna duda que estaba absolutamente frustrado por todas aquellas interrupciones. Parte de su molestia debió de haberse reflejado en su rostro, pues Obi-Wan le cogió de las manos y le dijo dulcemente:

-Cambia ese gesto, Anakin, o el Maestro Windu empezará a sospechar algo de verdad- Anakin asintió tras emitir un largo suspiro, tras lo cual Obi-Wan se acercó hacia él y le susurró al oído- Yo también estoy deseando que llegue el día en que nadie nos interrumpa, Anakin- El joven Jedi se sonrojó complacido al oír aquello y le abrazó una última vez antes de que tuvieran que volver a separarse, Obi-Wan abrazándole con la misma fuerza que él.

Anakin siguió con su rutina diaria, y el dolor de cabeza que había sentido a la mañana se iba haciendo más fuerte conforme avanzaban las horas del día. Volvió a reunirse con el Canciller, con la excusa de que le apetecía pasar más tiempo con él… cuando en realidad lo hacía por la tarea de espionaje que le había encomendado el Consejo. Siempre salía de estos encuentros de mal humor y casi sin energía; realmente le agotaba esta situación, pues le hacía sentirse como un traidor. Además, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Palpatine de vez en cuando soltara algún comentario resaltando algunos fallos del Consejo con los que el joven Jedi no podía evitar sentirse en descuerdo al igual que el Canciller, aunque no decía nada por respeto a los demás Jedi. Lo único reseñable de su conversación fue que Palpatine le comentó que estaba tratando de reunir apoyos en el Senado para continuar siendo el Canciller una vez que su mandato hubiera expirado, algo que a Anakin no le pareció mal, ya que en estos tiempos de guerra necesitaban a un líder fuerte y respetado como lo era Palpatine.

El día se le estaba haciendo eterno a Anakin… _Y para mejorar las cosas, tengo que ir a la sala de los Archivos para completar otro informe, justo lo que necesitaba_ , pensó irónicamente para sus adentros. Aquello no le estaba ayudando en absoluto, y no había pasado ni dos horas de trabajo en el informe cuando creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Cerró los ojos por un momento y apoyó las manos sobre su cabeza, percatándose de que tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. Fue entonces cuando notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, Anakin, no sé en qué informe estás trabajando, pero seguro que no será tan horrible- le dijo Obi-Wan divertido.

-Te aseguro que sí lo es, Maestro- dijo Anakin con un quejido, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. En un instante, el gesto burlón de Obi-Wan cambió a otro de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Anakin? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

\- Gracias, Obi-Wan, eres muy amable- le contestó Anakin irónicamente a lo que Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco- pero ya que lo mencionas, me encuentro fatal… siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar en cualquier momento- Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio observándolo y finalmente suspiró.

-Estas bajo bastante estrés últimamente. Necesitas descansar, o caerás enfermo. Vete a echarte un rato, yo terminaré el informe.

Anakin estuvo tentado de aceptar su propuesta, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Tú también tienes muchas cosas que hacer, Obi-Wan. No te preocupes, yo lo terminaré y después me echaré a descansar.

-¿Anakin Skywalker rechazando la ocasión de escabullirse de hacer un informe? Ahora sé que realmente estás bastante mal- le dijo levantando las cejas sarcásticamente mientras que  Anakin soltaba una risa por lo bajo- Vete a descansar, yo lo haré- dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

Anakin, inmensamente conmovido por su preocupación, deseó con toda su alma que estuvieran solos en aquel momento para poder acabar con la distancia que los separaba y capturar sus labios en un beso. Pero ya que aquello no era posible, se contentó con dirigirle una mirada con la que esperaba poder transmitirle todo su agradecimiento. Obi-Wan pareció entenderlo, pues le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad y le asintió con la cabeza. Antes de cruzar la puerta para abandonar la sala de los Archivos, Anakin se dio la vuelta, y la imagen de Obi-Wan profundamente concentrado mientras completaba el informe le hizo a Anakin sentirse inmensamente afortunado de saber que siempre podría contar con él. _Al igual que él siempre podrá contar conmigo_ , pensó Anakin con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse al apartamento de ambos, esperando encontrarse mejor después de descansar.


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras terminaba el informe (algo que le llevó bastante tiempo, pues lo poco que había hecho Anakin estaba lleno de fallos que tuvo que corregir mientras una sonrisa exasperada se asomaba en su rostro), Obi-Wan recordó con una punzada de preocupación el aspecto de agotado que había presentado Anakin antes de retirarse a descansar. Su tez habitualmente bronceada se había visto pálida, y tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Sus expresivos ojos azules, normalmente llenos de vitalidad, parecían tristes y decaídos. Obi-Wan se llevó las manos a su barbilla acariciándose la barba, un gesto que Anakin solía describir según sus palabras como “su pose de concentración máxima”.

Obi-Wan había hablado muy en serio cuando le había dicho que estaba bajo demasiado estrés últimamente, siendo su nueva tarea de espiar al Canciller una de las cosas que más le agotaban a su antiguo Padawan. A Anakin  nunca se le dio bien preocuparse por su propio bienestar, siempre poniendo a los demás por encima de él. _Aunque tal vez yo no sea el más indicado para decir eso_ , se reconoció Obi-Wan para sus adentros. Ya que el joven Jedi no ponía demasiado interés en cuidar de sí mismo, Obi-Wan se había propuesto hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle, aunque últimamente las tareas que les encomendaba el Consejo a uno y otro les mantenían separados casi todo el tiempo, lo cual sin duda haría que su frustración fuese mayor.

Como le había confesado Obi-Wan después de su pequeño duelo en una de las salas de entrenamiento del templo ese mismo día, él anhelaba tanto como Anakin poder pasar más tiempo juntos sin nadie alrededor, tratar de borrar con largos besos y suaves caricias las preocupaciones que tanto atormentaban a su antiguo Padawan. Obi-Wan recordó ruborizándose lo placentero que había sido sentir el torso desnudo de Anakin sobre el suyo cuando habían estado algo _distraídos_ , por decirlo de algún modo, tras su pequeño duelo. Obi-Wan jamás olvidaría el roce de piel con piel deslizándose con facilidad entre sí debido a las gotas de sudor en los cuerpos de ambos, las manos de Anakin acariciando aquellos rincones de su cuerpo a los que tenía acceso en la postura en la que se encontraban, la cautivadora imagen del joven Jedi temblando bajo sus atenciones, el gemido de placer que quedó ahogado en medio de su beso cuando Obi-Wan lo atrajo más hacia así y ambos pudieron sentir el efecto que aquello estaba teniendo sobre sus cuerpos, el estremecimiento de Anakin cuando las manos de Obi-Wan descendieron hasta posarse tentativamente sobre el hueso de su cadera…Obi-Wan tuvo que tragar saliva y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por borrar aquella arrebatadora imagen de su mente y tratar de centrarse en el informe. Al menos se contentaba con haberle confesado a Anakin antes de separarse que deseaba tanto como él poder estar a solas, aunque tan solo fuera para no tener que contenerse a la hora de darle un beso por estar rodeados de gente.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando terminó el informe. Aún tenía tareas pendientes por hacer, pero antes de eso decidió pasarse por su apartamento para comprobar que Anakin le había hecho caso y se había echado un rato para obtener el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Obi-Wan miró con ternura a su antiguo Padawan al ver que este se encontraba tirado en la cama sin haberse cambiado ni siquiera de ropa, aunque por lo menos se había quitado las botas. _Tan incivilizado como de costumbre_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más pudo comprobar que Anakin parecía angustiado en medio de sus sueños, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras gotas de sudor le caían por su frente.  Obi-Wan habría preferido no tener que despertarlo, ya que el joven Jedi necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir. Sin embargo, era improbable que pudiera descansar demasiado en medio de una pesadilla, así que decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo. Le sacudió levemente por los hombros y le puso una mano en su frente, lamentándose al notar que parecía tener unas décimas de fiebre. _Parece que ha caído enfermo después de todo_ , pensó amargamente.

Cuando Anakin abrió los ojos parecía un poco desorientado, aunque pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al percatarse de la presencia de Obi-Wan.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Anakin?- le dijo en voz muy baja mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello ondulado de su antiguo Padawan.

\- Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí- le contestó enlazando sus manos, un gesto al que Obi-Wan contestó con una sonrisa cariñosa- aunque ya me imagino que no podrás quedarte, tendrás muchas tareas atrasadas por haber estado haciendo mi informe. Por cierto, gracias por eso. Te debo echarte una mano en el siguiente informe que te toque hacer a ti- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja antes de hablar.

-Me debes más de un informe, Anakin, tal vez lleguen a la decena. Aunque afortunadamente para ti prefiero hacerlos yo solo, ya que me temo que con tu ayuda tardaría mucho más. No sabes la cantidad de fallos que he tenido que corregir en lo poco que habías hecho- le criticó en un tono de broma.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, en ese caso, siempre puedo compensártelo de alguna otra manera, Obi-Wan- le contestó en un tono sugerente, a lo que Obi-Wan no pudo evitar ruborizarse completamente.

-¡Anakin! Realmente no tienes remedio- le dijo nerviosamente mientras que Anakin reía por lo bajo al ver aquella reacción en él. Justo en ese momento, Obi-Wan pensó que no le importaba en absoluto que Anakin se riera a su costa, ya que por lo menos había conseguido distraer al joven Jedi del mal estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando Anakin paró de reírse, Obi-Wan volvió a hablar- Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. Espérame un momento despierto, voy a traerte algo del botiquín para que te baje la temperatura y el dolor de cabeza.

Tras administrarle a Anakin unos calmantes, se quedó a su lado hasta que este se quedó profundamente dormido. Después, se reunió con algunos miembros del Consejo para que le informaran sobre una misión comandada por el Maestro Yoda en el planeta Utapau, al que había partido esa misma mañana acompañado de otros importantes Jedi, tales como el Maestro Windu o el Maestro Fisto. Después de pasar varias horas discutiendo planes y estrategias, pudo volver al apartamento. Al ver que Anakin no estaba en la cama se alarmó por un instante, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que simplemente había ido al baño. Después de asegurarse de que podía entrar tras haber tocado la puerta, se encontró con Anakin arrodillado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en el inodoro, y su tranquilidad se esfumó tan pronto como había venido al percatarse de que había estado vomitando sangre. No solo eso, sino que también temblaba continuamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Obi-Wan le ayudó al instante y se asustó al comprobar que estaba ardiendo, su temperatura mucho más alta de lo que lo había estado antes.

-Ah, Obi-Wan, creo que me he cogido algo- le dijo lastimosamente en medio de una tos. _No me digas_ , pensó irónicamente Obi-Wan al tiempo que se enfadaba consigo mismo, o más bien con el Consejo, por no haber podido acudir antes a su lado para ayudarlo- parece que esto no era un golpe después de todo- finalizó señalándose el lado derecho de su cuello. El Maestro Jedi ahogó un suspiro al tiempo que reconocía lo que Anakin había descrito como un golpe restándole importancia cuando habían estado entretenidos tras su pequeño duelo. Toda el área que antes había estado ligeramente hinchada ahora exhibía una inflamación mucho mayor, presentaba un intenso rubor y desprendía calor, como si estuviera infectada. Al examinar un poco más de cerca esa zona, observó aquello a lo que se refería Anakin y que antes había pasado desapercibido para ambos: una pequeña picadura provocada por algún insecto. _Probablemente de ahí provenga la infección_ , reflexionó Obi-Wan, haciendo esfuerzos interiormente por calmarse ya que de lo contrario no le sería de mucha ayuda a su antiguo Padawan.

-Anakin, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes esta zona inflamada aproximadamente?

Al joven Jedi le estaba costando hablar, sin duda debido a su alta fiebre y sus fuertes temblores, que no le dejarían pensar con claridad.

-Ah, no estoy seguro. Me di cuenta de ello esta mañana, así que probablemente me picó algo durante la noche…no sé, tal vez lo tenga desde hace 24 horas más o menos.

-Vamos a ir a la enfermería del templo inmediatamente- le dijo ayudándole a levantarse, inquietándose un poco más al ver que Anakin le obedecía sin rechistar. _Realmente debe de encontrarse muy mal para no oponer resistencia a la idea de acudir a la enfermería sin ser un asunto de vida o muerte._ Obi-Wan trató de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que aún no podían estar seguros de la gravedad de su situación.

Ambos Jedi se encontraban esperando a que les atendieran en la enfermería cuando de repente Obi-Wan notó un leve tirón en su túnica.

-Obi-Wan…

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?- le preguntó preocupado por lo débil que sonaba su voz.

Pero Anakin no pudo terminar la frase. Fue una verdadera suerte que Obi-Wan le estuviera agarrando firmemente por la espalda para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, ya que el joven Jedi se desplomó en ese momento. Obi-Wan le agarró por la cintura y consiguió evitar que se diera un golpe contra el suelo, a la vez  que contemplaba horrorizado el rostro de Anakin sin conocimiento, sus párpados ocultando aquellos brillantes ojos azules siempre llenos de vida.

-¡Anakin! Vamos, Anakin, no me hagas esto. Tienes que despertar.

Pero Anakin no despertó, y Obi-Wan sintió una terrible impotencia al no saber qué hacer para poder ayudarlo. Por supuesto que ambos ya habían estado en situaciones críticas en innumerables ocasiones; es lo que tenía verse en medio de una guerra, en la que resultaban heridos o secuestrados más veces de las que podía recordar. Pero al menos Obi-Wan sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos, mientras que ahora ignoraba completamente qué era lo que podía estar afectando a su antiguo Padawan tan rápidamente. _¿A qué están esperando para ayudarnos?_ , pensó frustrado Obi-Wan, sus intentos por calmarse para no empeorar la situación no dando demasiados frutos. Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento llegó la ayuda de un droide médico acompañado de la doctora Jedi humanoide Rig Nema, y Anakin fue finalmente colocado en una camilla.

Obi-Wan esperaba ansioso en una sala de espera a que le informaran sobre los resultados de las pruebas que le estaban realizando a Anakin. Cada minuto que pasaba le parecía una eternidad, y no pudo evitar imaginar con una punzada de nostalgia lo que le diría Anakin si le viera en ese estado: _Más vale que el impaciente soy yo, Maestro_ , le comentaría en un tono sarcástico. Qué no daría Obi-Wan por poder escuchar en ese instante las burlas de su antiguo Padawan. Tras un largo y tedioso tiempo de espera, la doctora le informó de los resultados de las pruebas: Anakin había sido infectado por un virus que se transmitía a través de la picadura de un insecto del que no se tenía constancia que habitara en Coruscant. Eso explicaba la infección que se podía apreciar en su cuello alrededor de la picadura, pero el hecho de que se hubiera infectado por un insecto que no habitaba en Coruscant no tenía sentido.

-¿Y cómo es posible que le haya picado entonces?- le preguntó Obi-Wan, más bien pensando en voz alta que otra cosa.

\- Podría ser que el insecto se haya introducido en una nave de algún Jedi que se encontrara realizando una misión en algún planeta lejano, y haya viajado de vuelta hasta Coruscant con ellos. Aunque son todo especulaciones, no podremos saberlo nunca con seguridad- Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza, no creyendo en ningún momento en esa posibilidad. _Demasiados cabos sueltos, demasiadas casualidades_ , pensó para sus adentros. No, aquello no tenía sentido, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz de la doctora- Lo más extraño de todo, y lo peor me temo, es que el código genético de este virus ha sufrido algún tipo de mutación, por lo que no disponemos de un tratamiento específico contra él.

Obi-Wan tragó saliva. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Anakin se infectara por un virus contra el cual no disponían de tratamiento y que fuera transmitido a través de un insecto cuyo hábitat natural estaba situado a años luz de Coruscant? _Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora, poniéndote nervioso no ayudarás a Anakin_.

-¿Y no es posible tratar de buscar un tratamiento conociendo el código genético de este virus?- preguntó Obi-Wan.

-Lo es, Maestro Kenobi, pero eso tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerse, me temo que más tiempo del que Skywalker dispone.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le dijo Obi-Wan en un tono tal vez demasiado alterado para estar dirigiéndose a otra compañera Jedi, pero lo cierto es que la aparente tranquilidad con la que hablaba de una posible muerte de Anakin estaba agotando su paciencia, a pesar de que sabía que aquella distancia emocional era necesaria en un cargo como el suyo. La doctora suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

\- El virus se está extendiendo demasiado rápidamente, afectando severamente a sus órganos vitales. Si sigue así no durará mucho…

-¡Pero habrá algo que se pueda hacer!- exclamó Obi-Wan, esperando que aquello fuera alguna horrible pesadilla de las que solía padecer Anakin. Bajando el tono de voz tras recibir una mirada de reprobación de la doctora, continuó hablando- Aunque no se disponga de un tratamiento específico, se le podrá dar algo con lo que tratar de mejorar los síntomas, ¿no es así?

-Así es- dijo la doctora asintiendo con la cabeza- de hecho, eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Pero no podemos asegurar que con eso vaya a ser suficiente, aunque es cierto que hay algunas posibilidades de que así sea. Tan solo trato de ser sincera y explicarle la situación con detalle, Maestro Kenobi-Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza antes de que la doctora siguiera hablando- Me temo que si no… que hasta que no se recupere, Skywalker permanecerá inconsciente, pero puede visitarlo ahora si así lo desea. No es necesario tomar ninguna precaución añadida ni realizar un seguimiento de las personas que hayan estado en contacto con él, pues el virus no es contagioso dado que solamente se transmite por la picadura del insecto.

Con eso la conversación quedó zanjada, y Obi-Wan se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Anakin. ¿Realmente había sido esa mañana cuando tras disputar ese pequeño duelo se habían estado regalando tantos  besos y caricias como pudieron? De pronto parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de aquello. _Anakin, te sacaré de esta, te lo prometo_ , se dijo para sus adentros mientras observaba ese rostro que tanto había llegado a adorar. Sí, aquello era tan solo una vez más de entre tantas otras en las que uno de ellos estaba en peligro. Pronto todo se arreglaría, y los brillantes ojos azules de Anakin volverían a abrirse para mirarle fijamente dejándole sin respiración, como tantas veces ocurría. Después, empezarían a discutir en broma sobre cuántas veces uno le había salvado la vida al otro. _Anakin haría trampas en su recuento, como siempre_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente mientras que sigilosamente le acariciaba la mano, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Sí, haría falta mucho más que un simple virus para acabar con la vida del gran Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

Armado de determinación, se dirigió a la sala de los Archivos del templo, dispuesto a buscar toda la información que hubiera registrada acerca del virus que estaba afectando a Anakin. No es que no confiara en las palabras de la doctora Jedi, pero no se podía quedar cruzado de brazos esperando a que el estado de Anakin mejorara contra todo pronóstico sin recibir un tratamiento específico contra el virus. Obi-Wan no era un experto en esta área, pero era asombroso lo rápido que uno podía aprender conceptos cuando la persona más importante de su vida se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Tras haber mirado de arriba a abajo toda la información que había disponible en los Archivos, tuvo que admitir resignado que la doctora había estado en lo cierto cuando le había dicho que no había un tratamiento específico para aquella cepa del virus. Obi-Wan soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin importarle en absoluto estar mostrando rasgos de impaciencia totalmente impropios en él. Aquel era un gesto que probablemente se le hubiera pegado de Anakin, quien lo repetía con una frecuencia asombrosa. Su impaciente, impulsivo y en ocasiones imprudente Anakin, al que amaba con todas estas imperfecciones, pues sin ellas, no sería Anakin. Tal vez ni siquiera fueran defectos del todo, ya que su antiguo Padawan tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de sacar lo mejor de ellos, consiguiendo en ocasiones hazañas asombrosas (siempre y cuando no le llevaran a ser secuestrado y que Obi-Wan tuviera que rescatarlo por enésima vez). Gracias a su impaciencia e impulsividad había conseguido salvar vidas inocentes cuando otros habían estado ocupados demasiado tiempo en buscar una solución con el menor número de cabos sueltos. Claro que también ayudaba el hecho de que se le diera extraordinariamente bien improvisar. _Algo que utiliza muchas veces para excusar su falta de planes_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente. Y por supuesto, gracias a esa impulsividad e imprudencia le había abierto los ojos sobre sus sentimientos con aquel primer beso en Tatooine que Obi-Wan no olvidaría jamás. El hermoso rubor en las mejillas de Anakin, sus cautivadores ojos azules incapaces de sostenerle la mirada tras percatarse de lo que había hecho, la manera atropellada en la que se metió en la casa para no tener que afrontar aquella situación. Obi-Wan suspiró mientras que un sinfín de momentos que Anakin y él habían compartido juntos a lo largo de su vida se le pasaron por la cabeza, desde cuando aún era su Padawan hasta que decidieron dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, notando cómo la humedad en sus ojos se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello? Lo extraño de toda esa situación le hacía sospechar que el hecho de que Anakin se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte a causa de un virus no había ocurrido por casualidad, aunque era incapaz de probar que alguien hubiera intentado atentar contra su vida. Era desesperante pensar que por una sola mutación en el código genético del virus el fármaco no pudiera reconocer su diana y como consecuencia no haría efecto. _Si hubiera alguna manera de modificar el fármaco existente, no tendríamos que esperar a que fabricaran uno nuevo, y Anakin aún tendría tiempo para recuperarse…_ Obi-Wan se irguió de repente mientras que una idea se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tal vez suprimiendo una secuencia del fármaco existente administrándolo junto con un inhibidor, este podría reconocer y actuar contra el virus con el que se había infectado Anakin, al anular así la única parte del medicamento que no hubiera sido capaz de reconocer al nuevo virus. No era perfecto, pero podría funcionar.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala de enfermería del templo, donde las peores de las noticias le aguardaban. La medicación general no estaba siendo capaz de mejorar los síntomas de Anakin, quien cada vez se encontraba más débil. Según las palabras de la doctora, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero no, Obi-Wan no era capaz de contemplar aquella posibilidad. Nunca se daría por vencido en lo que respectaba a salvar la vida de su antiguo Padawan, o de lo contrario, lo habría perdido ya hace mucho tiempo. Le comentó la idea que se le había ocurrido a la doctora, quien le escuchó sorprendida. Según sus palabras, no había garantías de que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero tampoco había ningún riesgo de que pudiera empeorar la situación.  Finalmente decidieron poner en práctica su idea, y Obi-Wan contuvo la respiración mientras le inyectaban a Anakin el fármaco del que disponían junto con el inhibidor, tal y como les había explicado. Si aquello no funcionaba, tal vez se les agotara el tiempo… _No, Anakin se pondrá bien, si esto no funciona hallaré otra manera_ , se dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad a sí mismo, incapaz de terminar aquel pensamiento ya que le causaba un dolor insoportable.

Pasaron los minutos y Anakin no despertaba. Aquello no significaba que el fármaco no funcionase, ya que podría llevar un tiempo hasta que llegase a hacer efecto. Si es que hacía efecto… Pero en lugar de mejorar, su pulso cada vez se iba haciendo más débil. En el lado opuesto, el corazón de Obi-Wan latía con fuerza, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver aquellos ojos azules nunca más, de no escuchar su risa mientras le hacía rabiar por cualquier motivo, de no observar su adorable expresión de culpabilidad al encontrarse Obi-Wan con el apartamento lleno de cables porque Anakin había estado trasteando con otro droide, expresión de culpabilidad que se esfumaría de su rostro al sentir los labios de Obi-Wan junto a los suyos, siendo el desorden del apartamento lo último que le importaba en aquellos momentos al Maestro Jedi. Era inverosímil pensar que después de tantos peligros y actos heroicos un virus fuera lo que estuviera más cerca de acabar con la vida de su antiguo Padawan, y sin embargo, aquello estaba pasando. Se les estaba agotando el tiempo, y la mente de Obi-Wan funcionaba a toda velocidad tratando de buscar una solución. Pero no encontró ninguna, y sintiendo una impotencia que jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir se vio obligado a observar cómo la vida de Anakin se desvanecía sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Obi-Wan fue premiado con la imagen más hermosa posible, al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Anakin devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó su antiguo Padawan como si nada, pareciendo un tanto confuso al percatarse de los rostros de preocupación mezclados con alivio a su alrededor. La manera en la que Anakin habló con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir momentos antes, era tan típica de él que Obi-Wan no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo reconfortado ante la familiaridad del momento. Sí, aquello se había quedado en tan solo una vez más de tantas otras en las que uno de los dos había estado en peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero no haberos asustado demasiado! :P Por lo menos el capítulo acabó con Anakin despertando jaja :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto después de haber subido otro capítulo ayer jaja pero como ya lo tengo escrito, aquí va el siguiente :) En realidad es la continuación del capítulo de ayer, que decidí dividirlo en dos porque me había quedado muy largo. ¡Así que si aún no has leído el capítulo 18, no leas este! :P

Tras haberle realizado las pruebas pertinentes, se podía concluir que ya no había rastro de la infección en el cuerpo de Anakin y que la idea de Obi-Wan había dado resultado. Cuando el equipo médico salió de la habitación dejándoles a solas, Obi-Wan le explicó al detalle toda la situación en la que se había visto implicado Anakin, desde su misteriosa infección por un virus contra el que no disponían de tratamiento y que era transmitido por un insecto que no se encontraba normalmente en Coruscant, hasta la idea de Obi-Wan de tratar de neutralizarlo con el fármaco del que ya disponían. Anakin le escuchaba atentamente, y cuando ya hubo acabado de explicarle todo, empezó a hablar.

-Así que con esta es una vez más en la que me salvas la vida… Bueno, aún así te sigo ganando- le dijo alegremente mientras que Obi-Wan le miraba atónito.

\- ¿En serio, Anakin? ¿Después de todo lo que te he contado vas y te quedas con eso?- le preguntó con incredulidad, aunque en el fondo estaba conmovido por presenciar otra de las contestaciones tan típicas de Anakin, las cuales tanto había añorado cuando pensó que tal vez nunca más volvería a oírlas- Además, no estoy tan seguro de que me vayas ganando… Tienes suerte de que al contrario que tú, yo no lleve la cuenta de cuántas veces te he salvado la vida- le comentó incapaz de resistirse a seguir con la broma. Anakin levantó las cejas al oír aquello.

-No las cuentas porque sabes que te voy ganando, Maestro. Pero no te preocupes, soy perfectamente capaz de llevar la cuenta de ambos- le comentó guiñándole un ojo mientras que Obi-Wan negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro- Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida otra vez- le dijo dulcemente mientras le miraba de esa manera que hacía que a Obi-Wan se le hiciera difícil respirar. El Maestro Jedi se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde con cuidado, enlazando sus manos con las de su antiguo Padawan.

-No es nada, Anakin. ¿Quién iba a salvarme la vida a mí si no?- le dijo mientras le miraba con adoración. Anakin esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó en la cama, atrayendo un poco más a Obi-Wan hacia sí a través de sus manos enlazadas, de manera que tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías porque me querías- le dijo en un susurro con ojos brillantes mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya.

-Bueno, Anakin, la verdad es que eso también tiene bastante que ver.

Los dos se sonrieron con complicidad antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba y juntar sus labios en un beso mucho más corto de lo que a ambos les gustaría, ya que se encontraban en la enfermería y alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. Los sentimientos tan profundos que Obi-Wan pudo ver en la mirada del joven cuando se separaron le sobrecogieron, y estaba seguro de que en sus propios ojos se atisbaría la misma emoción debido al alivio que sentía por ver a Anakin a salvo junto a él. Permanecieron cogidos de la mano, un gesto que quedó oculto bajo las sábanas que cubrían a Anakin. De ese modo, podían seguir manteniendo el contacto sin ser descubiertos en caso de que alguien decidiera entrar en la habitación.

-La verdad es que todo esto es muy extraño, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin rompiendo el apacible silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos- pero me cuesta creer que alguien haya intentado atacarme de esa manera. ¿Cómo podría cualquiera asegurarse de que el insecto me picaría a mí?

-Tal vez introduciéndolo en tu habitación mientras dormías- dijo Obi-Wan con un semblante pensativo.

\- No sé, Obi-Wan, creo que ya me habría dado cuenta si alguien se hubiera colado en nuestro apartamento- le contestó escépticamente su antiguo Padawan- alguno de los dos nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-Olvidas que la mayor parte de las noches no hemos coincidido en nuestro apartamento debido a las guardias que hemos tenido que hacer, Anakin. De hecho, la noche en la que probablemente te picó el insecto estabas tú solo.

-Ah, créeme, no lo olvido- dijo el joven Jedi con un quejido mientras que Obi-Wan reía ante su desesperación por no poder pasar más tiempo juntos ni siquiera por las noches- pero sí, puede que tengas razón. Esta vez- se apresuró en decir Anakin.

-Ojala no la tenga, Anakin, y todo esto no sea más que un desafortunado accidente- dijo Obi-Wan tras un largo suspiro mientras que el gesto se le ensombrecía al recordar lo cerca que había estado aquella vez de ser la definitiva. Un leve apretón en su mano le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Deja de preocuparte, Maestro, todo ha quedado en un susto al final. Como sueles decir, no vale la pena darle vueltas a lo que ya ha pasado- le dijo con suficiencia. _Eso es mucho más difícil de poner en práctica cuando has estado a punto de perder la vida ante mis ojos_ , pensó mirándole fijamente- Por cierto, no me digas que tengo que pasar la noche aquí- continuó diciendo Anakin mirando con disgusto a su alrededor. A ninguno de ellos les agradaba permanecer demasiado tiempo en la enfermería del templo, escabulléndose de ahí siempre que podían a pesar de las insistencias de los doctores para que se quedaran allí cuando estaban heridos.

-No, Anakin, la doctora ha dicho que estás totalmente fuera de peligro y puedes irte ya si lo deseas. Claro que aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario, te habrías escapado de aquí igualmente de una forma u otra- le dijo con un leve tono de reprobación.

-Por supuesto, Maestro, y tú me habrías ayudado a ello, como yo he hecho por ti tantas otras veces. Así que ahora no vayas de digno- le contestó sonriéndole pícaramente. _¿Se puede ser más descarado?_ , pensó Obi-Wan divertido mientras que apreciaba secretamente la perfección de aquella conversación tan cotidiana entre ellos. Todo había acabado bien.

Una vez en la comodidad de su apartamento, Obi-Wan revisó varias veces que todo estaba en orden. _Toda precaución es poca_. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Anakin ya se había metido en la cama, levemente incorporado apoyando su espalda sobre el cabezal. La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, y Obi-Wan se percató de que le miraba divertido.

-¿Ya te has asegurado de que nadie ha entrado en el apartamento ni ha introducido ningún insecto infectado? A juzgar por el tiempo que has tardado, empecé a preocuparme de que hubieras confundido el droide que estaba arreglando con un intruso- le dijo con sorna ante su extremada preocupación.

-No tiene gracia, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan con el semblante serio- Podrías… Podrías haber muerto hoy- finalizó tragando saliva, siendo únicamente capaz de decir eso ahora que sabía que se encontraba con vida a tan solo unos metros de él. Anakin cambió el gesto al instante y le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos mirándole fijamente de una manera indescifrable.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, Obi-Wan, no debí bromear con eso- le dijo suavemente para apaciguarlo.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y se sentó en el borde de la cama para acercarse a él.

-No te disculpes, Anakin. No estoy molesto contigo, sino con la situación- dijo antes de emitir un largo suspiro. Ablandándose con la mirada, dirigió la palma de su mano hacia una de las mejillas de Anakin, quien cerró los ojos apaciblemente y apoyó su rostro contra la palma de su mano. Recordando que tal vez aún tuviera alguna molestia debido a la gravedad de su situación hacía tan solo unas horas, le preguntó- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Anakin? ¿Necesitas algo?

Anakin abrió los ojos y le miró con una emoción que Obi-Wan no sería capaz de describir en ese momento. Bajo la tenue iluminación de la noche, sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que bien podría competir con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, haciendo que Obi-Wan fuera incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos como si hubiera caído presa de un hechizo. Puede que realmente sí que hubiera sido víctima de un embrujo, pues solo cuando notó los suaves labios de Anakin besándole dulcemente despertó de su trance y fue consciente de que este había acabado con la distancia que los separaba. Anakin se separó demasiado pronto para poder hablar, y prácticamente estaba rozándole los labios cuando procedió a contestar a la pregunta que Obi-Wan le había hecho.

-A ti, Obi-Wan. Es lo único que necesito- Obi-Wan pudo apreciar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Anakin, haciendo que el rostro del joven se viera más hermoso todavía, si es que aquello era posible- Sin interrupciones del Maestro Windu, a poder ser- finalizó sonriendo tímidamente mientras que Obi-Wan notaba cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban al oír aquello.

\- En ese caso te complacerá saber que el Maestro Windu se encuentra en una misión en el planeta Utapau en estos momentos, junto con prácticamente la mitad de la orden Jedi. ¿Te vale con eso, Anakin?- le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad al tiempo que Anakin le daba un leve tirón con las manos para que este dejara de estar sentado en el borde de la cama situándolo en el colchón prácticamente frente a él.

-Bueno, preferiría que no hubiera nadie más en Coruscant, Obi-Wan, ya que aún podemos ser interrumpidos por la otra mitad de la orden Jedi- se quejó exageradamente antes de que ambos rieran- pero ya que eso no es posible, me tendré que conformar- le dijo sonriéndole antes de pasarle los brazos por la cintura y atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Obi-Wan, decidido a no malgastar ni un solo segundo del preciado tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos, llevó su mano derecha hacia la nuca de Anakin y atrajo su rostro con delicadeza hacia el suyo, para capturar sus labios en un beso con el que esperaba poder transmitir toda la adoración que sentía por él, un beso al que Anakin respondió con la misma dulzura. Lo que inicialmente había comenzado como un delicado roce de labios, fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un beso lento y profundo.

Obi-Wan apenas podía creerse que Anakin estuviera a salvo en sus brazos, razón por la cual llevó su mano hacia su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a través de su túnica. Pero aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirlos más de cerca. Así que Obi-Wan procedió a quitarle sus túnicas superiores, una tarea que le llevó bastante tiempo debido por un lado a lo distraído que se encontraba por los labios de Anakin, y a lo complicado que era quitar todos esos ropajes por otro (¿ _por qué los Jedi necesitamos tantas túnicas?)_. Finalmente, tan solo una camisa se interponía entre sus manos y el torso de Anakin. La arrebatadora imagen de Anakin mirándole con anticipación le dejó sin aliento por un instante. La camisa era bastante holgada, así que Obi-Wan pudo introducir su mano por la parte inferior, estremeciéndose al notar la suavidad de su piel bajo la palma de su mano y adorando la forma en la que Anakin suspiraba satisfecho alentándole a que siguiera acariciándole. Tras ascender la mano lentamente por todos los músculos del firme torso del joven, llegó por fin al lugar que había estado buscando, maravillándose al notar bajo su mano su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Pero había más rincones de piel que adorar, y la camisa no hacía más que interponerse en su camino. Con un leve movimiento esta se deslizó bajo los hombros de Anakin, dejándole al descubierto y provocándole la piel de gallina ante el repentino contacto con el frío de la noche. Obi-Wan trató de darle calor con la cuidadosa atención de sus manos, que no se dejaron por explorar ni un solo rincón. Anakin parecía querer hacer lo mismo con él, a juzgar por cómo sus manos intentaban desprenderle de sus túnicas sin mucho éxito, desesperándose ante la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos.

-Demasiadas…túnicas- dijo Anakin entrecortadamente tras separar sus labios de los suyos. Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Paciencia, Anakin- le dijo, no pudiendo evitar bromear con él incluso en aquella situación. Anakin le miró exasperado, y Obi-Wan se apiadó de él ayudándole a quitar la parte superior de sus ropas. En cuanto la última capa desapareció, las manos de Anakin se encontraban por todas partes acariciándole con gentileza mientras volvían a retomar su beso. Anakin se reclinó completamente sobre la cama atrayéndole con sus manos de manera que Obi-Wan se encontraba encima de él, el contacto de sus torsos desnudos siendo tan perfecto y seductor como lo había recordado, dejándoles a ambos sin aliento. Los brazos de Anakin le rodeaban firmemente por la espalda, no dejando ni un ápice de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sentir la cálida presencia de Anakin debajo de él, respirando entrecortadamente y moviendo sus caderas provocando una placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos, estaba suscitando en la mente de Obi-Wan imágenes y pensamientos extraordinariamente impropios de un Jedi, aunque eso poco le importaba en ese momento.

Obi-Wan comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el torso de Anakin, saboreando a conciencia aquella suavidad embriagadora de su piel. Prestó especial atención a los lugares en los que  se podía distinguir  alguna cicatriz ocasionada por heridas de guerra, pues aquellos eran sin duda los rincones más valiosos: la prueba de que Anakin había sobrevivido a los múltiples peligros que se le habían puesto por delante. Obi-Wan sería capaz de describir al detalle el momento, el lugar y la manera en que se había hecho todas y cada una de las heridas que habían dejado como huella aquellas marcas que Obi-Wan estaba idolatrando con sus besos. Dejó para el final la más reciente, que tan solo era aún apreciable porque habían pasado unas pocas horas de aquello: un leve color rojizo se podía distinguir en la zona de su cuello que antes había estado inflamada por la picadura. Apenas era ya perceptible, tan solo una pequeña marca, que paradójicamente contrastaba con el inmenso tormento que se había apoderado antes de Obi-Wan y que aún no había desaparecido del todo, aunque este tipo de dolor no dejara una marca visible en la piel. Si Obi-Wan no hubiera podido acudir al apartamento a tiempo, lo más probable era que Anakin hubiera perdido el conocimiento allí, solo, demasiado cabezota como para buscar ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Sin nadie que supiera el estado en el que se encontraba, la vida de su antiguo Padawan se habría ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, mientras que Obi-Wan habría permanecido ajeno a todo esto realizando sus tareas, no viendo la hora de que llegara el momento de poder reunirse con él. Después, habría llegado para encontrarse su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo del baño, cuando ya no habría nada que se pudiera hacer para traerlo de vuelta a su lado. Obi-Wan ahogó un sollozo y notó cómo sus ojos se humedecían por segunda vez ese día. _No, eso no ha pasado_ , se intentó tranquilizar. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, podría haber ocurrido perfectamente, y a Obi-Wan no se le borraba de la cabeza la imagen de Anakin inmóvil y helado en el suelo como si lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Pero aquello no había ocurrido, y prueba de ello era la manera en que Anakin no paraba de moverse bajo sus atenciones, el reconfortante calor que desprendía su cuerpo y que era como un bálsamo para Obi-Wan, la manera en que notaba su pulso acelerarse cada vez que los labios de Obi-Wan veneraban los rincones de su piel. Un torrente de emociones se apoderó de él en ese momento. No estando acostumbrado a sentir con tanta vehemencia, se vio abrumado por un instante ante la intensidad de sentimientos que albergaba hacia el joven Jedi, sin el cual su existencia carecía de sentido.

-Te quiero, Anakin- le dijo en un susurro contra sus labios apoyando sus frentes. Por supuesto que aquello ya se lo había dicho antes, en varias ocasiones y de diversas formas después de habérselo reconocido por primera vez el día que decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad imperiosa de repetírselo una vez más, creyendo que si no lo hacía se vería ahogado por el mar de emociones que se había instaurado en su pecho- No dejo de pensar en lo que habría pasado si hubiera llegado al apartamento más tarde. No te pediré que me digas que no me volverás a dar un susto así, ya que no depende de nosotros. Pero por favor, Anakin, prométeme que tratarás de cuidar algo más de ti mismo, y que si vuelves a encontrarte mal no esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda.

Obi-Wan notó cómo Anakin le cogía el rostro con sus manos y le secaba con delicadeza alguna lágrima que parecía habérsele escapado sin darse cuenta. Le miraba ensimismado, como si aún le costara creerse que él pudiera ser la razón de que Obi-Wan se desprendiera de su habitual serenidad y mostrara tantas emociones por él.

-Yo también te quiero, Obi-Wan- le dijo antes de besarle tiernamente. Después siguió hablando en voz baja, con una mirada de absoluta determinación en su rostro- Y sí, te prometo que intentaré cuidar más de mí mismo… siempre y cuando tú me prometas lo mismo. Que por cierto, ambos sabemos que tú eres incluso peor que yo en eso de preocuparte por tu propio bienestar- finalizó con una sonrisa de suficiencia-¿Qué me dices, Obi-Wan? Es un buen trato.

-Vaya, Anakin, realmente te estás convirtiendo en todo un negociador- le contestó Obi-Wan divertido enlazando sus manos en las ondulaciones del cabello de Anakin- Pero sí, me parece un trato justo. Tan solo me gustaría añadir un matiz, y es que has dicho que lo _intentarás_ , y ya sabes que…

-Lo sé, lo sé- le interrumpió Anakin con un gesto dramático - “Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes”- dijo el joven Jedi exageradamente imitando lo mejor que pudo la voz del Maestro Yoda- ¿En serio tenías que arruinar el momento citando al Maestro Yoda?

Ambos rieron con complicidad acercando sus rostros un poco más.

-Técnicamente lo has acabado citando tú, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan mientras que Anakin ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, detalles sin importancia- le contestó Anakin sonriendo. Después, le miró fijamente a los ojos poniéndose serio de repente, de una manera que dejaba entrever lo importante que aquella conversación también estaba resultando para él- Pero sí, Obi-Wan, lo haré. Cuidaré más de mí mismo. Te lo prometo- finalizó mirándole con ojos brillantes.

\- Entonces yo te prometo lo mismo, Anakin- le contestó con solemnidad antes de capturar los labios de Anakin y sellar aquella promesa con un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Tras haber intercambiado esas promesas, Obi-Wan logró borrar de su mente las terribles imágenes de lo que podría haber pasado y pudo finalmente centrarse en el aquí y ahora, que jamás habría podido ser más placentero. Pues lo único que ahora importaba era el cálido cuerpo de Anakin bajo el suyo, sus labios respondiendo con pasión a los besos de Obi-Wan, la forma en que se estremecía cada vez más y más conforme las manos de Obi-Wan iban descendiendo por su torso hasta acariciar tentativamente el hueso de su cadera. Anakin arqueó un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás de manera que unos pocos centímetros de piel bajo su cadera quedaron al descubierto, mostrando inconscientemente su favorable disposición a que la mano de Obi-Wan continuara descendiendo. Obi-Wan contuvo el aliento mientras sus manos se introducían lentamente bajo el tejido de los pantalones del joven Jedi, temiendo que alguna interrupción se produjera de un momento a otro…

Pero no fueron interrumpidos, y a ambos se les escapó un gemido cuando Obi-Wan llegó a su destino y pudo notar el miembro excitado de Anakin bajo la palma de su mano. Obi-Wan pensó en ese momento que no podría haber nada más hermoso que la imagen de Anakin jadeante y retorciéndose de placer bajo los movimientos de su mano. Fue entonces cuando la mano temblorosa de carne y hueso del joven Jedi se introdujo bajo sus ropas en la mitad inferior del cuerpo para proceder a hacer lo mismo con él, y Obi-Wan ya no fue capaz de pensar nada más. En su interior fue sintiendo olas de placer cada vez más intensas mientras que la única coherencia que le quedaba la utilizó para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Anakin, ambos interrumpiendo en varias ocasiones su beso debido a los gemidos que se les escapaban a uno y otro. Tras llegar al punto álgido de placer, los dos Jedi permanecieron con las frentes unidas respirando entrecortadamente y sonriendo con complicidad. Anakin se veía tan adorable de ese modo con las mejillas ruborizadas que Obi-Wan no pudo evitar capturar sus labios dulcemente en un beso que Anakin respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Pasado un rato, Obi-Wan se reclinó en la cama mientras que Anakin se acurrucaba su lado, Obi-Wan rodeándole con sus brazos de una manera protectora. Un apacible silencio se instauró entre ellos, tan solo roto por el ruido de sus labios al juntarse en medio de suspiros de satisfacción.

-Lo ves, Anakin- dijo finalmente Obi-Wan en un tono divertido mientras que Anakin le miraba con curiosidad desde donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro- Te dije que nadie nos interrumpiría.

-Ah, no lo digas muy alto, Obi-Wan, aún pueden llamarnos para cualquier cosa. Y por un día me gustaría dormir toda la noche a tu lado- comentó suavemente apretujándole con los brazos por la cintura y colocando un pequeño beso en su clavícula- Además, según la doctora, la medicación que me han dado puede provocar malos sueños como efectos adversos, justo lo que necesitaba- finalizó irónicamente.

-No te preocupes, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan mientras le colocaba un beso en la frente- yo te despertaré si tienes alguna pesadilla- Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa al oír aquello.

-Lo sé, Obi-Wan. Además... tal vez hoy tenga suerte y sueñe contigo otra vez- finalizó ruborizándose al percatarse de que eso último lo había dicho en voz alta. Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, divertido ante aquella contestación.

-¿Es que a veces sueñas conmigo, Anakin? ¿Y de qué van tus sueños, si es que se puede saber?

-Verás, Obi-Wan, te lo contaría si es que no fueran lo que tú definirías como un tanto incivilizados- le dijo en un tono sugerente.

Obi-Wan sintió un hormigueo en las tripas y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Anakin, creo que después de lo que acabamos de hacer no tiene bastante sentido pretender que tenemos en cuenta lo que las normas del Código describirían como comportamiento inapropiado o incivilizado, ¿no te parece?- dijo Obi-Wan en tono jocoso sintiendo la risa de Anakin junto a sus labios- pero ya me lo contarás en otro momento en que no estés a punto de caer dormido- le dijo colocando un beso en su frente.

-Pero si no tengo sueño- dijo Anakin en medio de un bostezo mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

\- Vaya, Anakin, casi me lo creo… Ha sonado muy convincente, especialmente la parte del bostezo. No entiendo como no te mandan a negociar a ti en lugar de a mí, tu habilidad por esconder lo evidente es asombrosa- le dijo Obi-Wan irónicamente, incapaz de contener la risa al comprobar que incluso medio dormido Anakin era capaz de vengarse de su broma con un leve pellizco.

\- A veces me pones de los nervios, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Anakin con una voz soñolienta, sus ojos ya cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, pareciendo a punto de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños- pero te quiero igualmente.

Obi-Wan le sonrió con ternura aunque Anakin no pudiera verlo, acariciándole con una mano suavemente por la espalda.

-Y yo a ti, Anakin- le dijo dulcemente sin saber si el joven Jedi lo escucharía o se habría quedado ya dormido. Al parecer aún estaba despierto, pues notó sus labios colocándole un beso en su hombro como respuesta-Aunque a veces también me pongas de los nervios- Obi-Wan volvió a reír al notar que Anakin le pellizcaba levemente por segunda vez, y creyó sentir la forma de una sonrisa en los labios de su antiguo Padawan contra su hombro.

El joven Jedi no tardó nada en caer dormido, a juzgar por el ritmo lento y pausado de su respiración. Pero a Obi-Wan le costó dormirse, incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a los acontecimientos de ese día. Un día en el que hacía tan solo unas horas jamás hubiera imaginado que acabaría con Anakin durmiendo apaciblemente junto a él después de haber podido disfrutar de su compañía sin que nadie les molestase. Antes de cerrar finalmente los ojos, Obi-Wan reflexionó sobre lo asombrosa que era la manera en que la mente funcionaba en relación con los recuerdos, seleccionando las buenas experiencias en detrimento de las negativas. Así, estaba convencido de que cuando volviera la vista atrás a ese día que había estado a punto de convertirse en el peor de su vida, lo que recordaría sería en cambio la arrebatadora imagen de Anakin mirándole con anticipación antes de expresar en voz alta que lo único que necesitaba era estar con él esa noche, y todo lo que aconteció después de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin no fueron interrumpidos! :P Posiblemente no tendré tiempo de volver a actualizar en varios días, por lo menos más de los que suelo tardar normalmente, así que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y se os haga menos larga la espera para el siguiente :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)

Tras salir del apartamento y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo, Anakin trataba de esconder la radiante sonrisa que no paraba de asomar en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez resultaría algo extraño para los demás encontrarlo con semejante semblante de felicidad después de que hubiera estado a punto de perder la vida el día anterior a causa de un virus.

Otro factor que hacía que el buen humor de Anakin fuera difícil de entender en ese momento era que este se estaba dirigiendo una vez más hacia el despacho del Canciller para reunirse con él, cuando lo cierto era que aquellos encuentros le gustaban cada vez menos. No porque el Canciller le cayera mal (nada más lejos), sino porque sentimientos de culpabilidad lo embargaban muy a menudo cuando estaba con él al recordar su tarea de estar atento a cada palabra y a cada movimiento que este realizase. _Es decir, la tarea de espiarlo… Parezco Obi-Wan con tantos eufemismos_. Obi-Wan. Ante el simple pensamiento de su Maestro la sonrisa de Anakin se hizo más grande, convirtiendo en inútiles sus esfuerzos por contenerla.

Sí, a pesar de estar dirigiéndose a otra de las dichosas reuniones con el Canciller (reunión a la que por cierto, llegaba con algo de retraso), lo cierto es que Anakin se encontraba de buen humor. De muy buen humor. Y el causante de toda aquella felicidad no era otro que Obi-Wan, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Anakin sintió un agradable hormigueo en el estómago al recordar la noche anterior. La adoración y el alivio tan grandes que Anakin vislumbró en sus ojos cuando ya estaba a salvo; la necesidad y el deseo que pudo sentir en sus besos, indicando que Obi-Wan anhelaba tanto aquello como él. Las palabras de amor y las promesas intercambiadas entre susurros en aquel momento tan íntimo antes de proceder a acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo del otro… Anakin se ruborizó complacido, aún sin ser capaz de decidir qué fue lo más perfecto de aquel momento: si el placer al que le llevó Obi-Wan, o ser testigo del efecto que sus propias atenciones estaban teniendo sobre su Maestro. Anakin tragó saliva, totalmente agitado por aquellos recuerdos. _No, definitivamente no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para pensar en eso_ , se recriminó Anakin mientras trataba de adoptar un semblante de absoluta serenidad a la vez que continuaba con sus intentos de ocultar su sonrisa.

El joven Jedi aceleró el paso para tratar de llegar lo menos tarde posible a su reunión. Y, naturalmente, al pensar en las razones que le habían llevado a retrasarse, sus pensamientos volvieron a divagar… retornando hacia cierto Maestro Jedi con ojos de un color indescifrable que Anakin nunca podría dejar de mirar. No podía dejar de mirarlos antes cuando aún trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Obi-Wan, así que mucho menos podría empezar a dejar de mirarlos ahora, cuando era libre de hacer aquello tantas veces como quisiera. Esa misma mañana al despertarse en sus brazos se había perdido en su mirada otra vez, antes de que ambos volvieran a perderse en la exploración de sus cuerpos en medio de eternos besos y sentidas palabras. Anakin pensó con cierta ironía que tal vez no fuera tan malo que su vida hubiera vuelto a estar en peligro, pues merecía la pena aunque fuera solamente por lo extraordinariamente cariñoso que eso hacía que se volviera Obi-Wan, incapaz de soltar a Anakin de sus brazos. Por supuesto que Anakin estaba tan dispuesto como él a permanecer a su lado, sin importarle en absoluto el hecho de que llegara tarde a la reunión con el Canciller. Después de todo, la puntualidad nunca fue el punto fuerte de Anakin (como Obi-Wan se encargaba de recordarle siempre que podía). _Además, siempre me toca esperar al Canciller a mí, no pasa nada porque por una vez sea al revés._

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino, de lo único que se arrepintió Anakin fue de no haberse retrasado un poco más, ya que de nuevo le tocó esperar al Canciller. Para alguien tan impaciente como él, le exasperaba tener que estarse quieto sin nada que hacer. Parecía que, después de todo,  había descubierto un detalle de la personalidad del Canciller, y es que este era tanto o incluso más impuntual que él. _Aunque dudo que el Consejo encontrara demasiado valiosa esta información_ , pensó irónicamente el joven Jedi, disimulando una risa al imaginar la expresión poco impresionada del Maestro Windu si le contara aquello como prueba de que su tarea de espionaje estaba dando sus frutos. Por lo menos Palpatine estaba tratando de atender a Anakin cuanto antes, a juzgar por lo bruscamente que parecía estar despidiendo a alguien con quien parecía estar manteniendo una conversación a través de una conexión mediante transmisión holográfica.

-Si me entero de que vuelves a intentar algo así… Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, pero confío en que hayan quedado claras las consecuencias que surgirían como resultado de un comportamiento similar - resonaba su voz desde su despacho.

Anakin resopló, pensando que debería ser extremadamente agotador desempeñar un cargo como el del Canciller. Finalmente, Palpatine le llamó para que entrara, disculpándose por haberle hecho esperar una vez más. Anakin le tranquilizó diciendo que no era ningún inconveniente, siendo aquella frase completamente cierta y no un simple gesto de buena educación. Después de todo, había muy pocas cosas que ese día pudieran ensombrecer el buen humor de Anakin.

-Anakin, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Ya me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer. ¡Qué terrible! Infectado por un virus contra el que no se disponía de antídoto… Mira que es mala suerte.

_Mala suerte… o un intento fallido de atentado_ , pensó Anakin recordando su conversación anterior con Obi-Wan respecto a este tema. Debido a la desconfianza que el Consejo albergaba hacia el Canciller (desconfianza que por el momento él no compartía), Anakin decidió que lo mejor sería no mencionar nada sobre sus sospechas.

-Fue muy desafortunado sí… Aunque por otra parte, es el tipo de cosa que solo me ocurriría a mí. Soy una especie de imán para atraer problemas de lo más extraños- bromeó Anakin, a lo que el Canciller le sonrió con un gesto compasivo-  Pero ya estoy perfectamente, gracias a Obi-Wan- finalizó el joven Jedi, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al preguntarse dónde estaría de no ser por él.

-Fue una gran idea la que se le ocurrió para neutralizar el virus, sin duda- le concedió Palpatine asintiendo con la cabeza-¿le tienes mucho aprecio, verdad?

\- Bueno, claro… después de todo, es mi Maestro. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él- dijo Anakin dándose la vuelta, intentando después aparentar un enorme interés en uno de los adornos en la pared del despacho del Canciller y manteniendo fija la mirada en ese lugar. _Tranquilízate, Anakin, es una simple pregunta_ , se dijo para sus adentros. _Ponerte a la defensiva solo hará que sospeche algo_.

\- Estoy seguro de que es mucho más que eso- empezó a decir el Canciller. Anakin notó cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta- Uno tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que vuestro afecto va más allá del esperado entre un Maestro y su antiguo Padawan- El nudo en la garganta de Anakin se extendió un poco más, dificultándole la respiración- Está claro que sois grandes amigos- finalizó el Canciller tras una pausa que a Anakin se le hizo eterna.

La opresión en el pecho de Anakin desapareció por completo y pudo por fin respirar. Por un instante, había creído que habían sido descubiertos… _Y si sigo comportándome así, va a acabar notando que me pasa algo. ¡Vamos, Anakin, di algo ya! No hay duda de que Obi-Wan sabe disimular mucho mejor que yo…aunque no hace falta que le diga nada, bastante creído se lo tiene ya_.

-Así es… Es mi mejor amigo- dijo finalmente Anakin con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta. _Ves, no ha sido tan difícil_. Desde luego que era mucho menos sospechoso admitir que había un gran afecto entre ellos (aunque el término “amigo” se hubiera quedado corto para describir su relación desde hacía mucho tiempo) que intentar fingir que entre ellos existía simplemente el respeto y cariño que se podía esperar entre cualquier Maestro y su antiguo Padawan. El problema era que Anakin, por intentar disimular, estaba empezando a darle vueltas innecesarias a comportamientos que nunca hasta ahora habría imaginado que pudieran levantar sospechas… consiguiendo precisamente el efecto contrario de lo que trataba de hacer ver. _Al final he salido airoso, pero la próxima vez no puedo dejar que los nervios se apoderen de mí_. Claro que aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando te tratabas de Anakin Skywalker y encontrabas el hecho de gobernar tus emociones mucho más difícil que enfrentarte a un centenar de droides de combate.

-Eso es lo que pensaba- le contestó el Canciller sonriendo- Y no dudo que tú serás igual de importante para él… aunque quizás podría sacar más la cara por ti y defenderte ante el Consejo. El hecho de que aún no hayas sido nombrado Maestro no deja de asombrarme.

-Obi-Wan no tiene nada que ver con eso, Canciller. No depende de él- saltó a defenderlo Anakin tal vez con demasiado ímpetu. _Definitivamente disimular no es lo mío._

-Aún así, tal vez podría insistir un poco más en tu nombramiento como Maestro, tratar de convencer al Consejo. Después de todo, él tiene muchas más posibilidades de ser escuchado, ya que por mucho que yo haya sugerido tu nombramiento como Maestro me temo que eso no dará resultado.

Anakin pestañeó, creyendo que tal vez no hubiera escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo que ha sugerido mi nombramiento como Maestro?

El Canciller le miró sorprendido.

-¿Es que no lo sabías? Lo propuse en un par de ocasiones, pero la deliberación del Consejo fue negativa, según lo que me contaron. Creí que Obi-Wan ya te lo habría comentado.

\- Ah, seguramente él no estaba presente cuando se discutió aquella cuestión… no paran de enviarlo a misiones constantemente- dijo Anakin restándole importancia. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al comprobar  una vez más la poca fe que el Consejo parecía tener en él, negándose a nombrarlo Maestro incluso cuando el Canciller se lo proponía- pero gracias por su interés en que sea nombrado Maestro, Canciller- le comentó Anakin, honestamente agradecido por haberlo intentado.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, Anakin. Es lo que cualquier persona que conociera el alcance de tus habilidades debería hacer.

Con esas palabras el tema quedó zanjado y continuaron hablando de otras cuestiones. Palpatine le comentó que ya había conseguido los apoyos necesarios para ser reelegido como el Canciller, pero que aquello no se haría oficial hasta dentro de unos días. Anakin tomó una nota mental de contárselo al Maestro Yoda la próxima vez que se reuniera con él… así por lo menos podría darle algo de información, aunque no fuera muy valiosa.

-¿Y tú como estás, Anakin? Te noto especialmente bien últimamente, no sé… como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima- le comentó mirándole inquisitivamente- Recuerdo lo atormentado que estabas hace tiempo por lo que le ocurrió a tu madre en Tatooine… ¿ya no tienes más sed de venganza?

Anakin agradeció para sus adentros que el Canciller hubiera desviado el tema hacia lo que ocurrió en Tatooine, ya que no estaba muy seguro de haber podido salir airoso de la primera pregunta e inventarse alguna excusa para justificar su buen humor últimamente sin que este sospechase los verdaderos motivos.

El joven Jedi reflexionó entonces sobre lo que le había preguntado acerca de Tatooine. Era cierto que desde que le confesó a Obi-Wan su matanza de los moradores de las arenas como venganza por haber provocado las heridas que causaron la muerte de su madre, se había liberado de gran parte de la carga que llevaba encima. Si antes de contárselo había estado atormentado por la rabia y el odio, siendo la matanza de aquel campamento de los tusken insuficiente para calmar su sed de venganza, lo que ahora le pesaba en cambio era precisamente haberse dejado dominar por la ira y haber caído tan bajo como ellos. Obi-Wan y él habían tenido múltiples conversaciones sobre este tema desde aquella misión en busca del metamorfo en Tatooine. A pesar del éxito incompleto de aquella misión (ya que aunque consiguieron liberar a los esclavos, el metamorfo se les escapó sin que pudieran saber qué es lo que pretendían hacer con ellos), lo cierto es que Anakin recordaba aquel viaje con cariño, ya que los lazos entre Obi-Wan y él salieron más fortalecidos que nunca al haber desaparecido los secretos que había entre ellos. Aquello era realmente paradójico, pues la confianza de Obi-Wan en Anakin habría podido resultar dañada para siempre al enterarse de lo que hizo en Tatooine por terceras personas; pero su Maestro le había sorprendido gratamente una vez más mostrándose tan compasivo e indulgente como solo él lo sabía hacer. Después de eso y una vez ya en Coruscant, Obi-Wan le había ayudado a liberarse de los sentimientos negativos que lo asolaban. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida de su madre siempre estaría presente, lo cierto es que Anakin ya no sentía aquella terrible sed de venganza que, lejos de haber cesado tras la matanza de los tusken, parecía haber crecido después de aquello. No, Anakin por fin era libre, y lidiaba con el dolor de la pérdida de su madre enfrentándose a él, y no huyendo como lo había hecho cuando trataba de buscar venganza. Aunque muchas veces era realmente difícil, Obi-Wan siempre estaba ahí para darle todo el cariño que tanto había necesitado en el pasado. Recordando que el Canciller estaba esperando su respuesta, Anakin comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad es que no, ya no busco venganza. Aquellos sentimientos solo hacían que me sintiese peor por dentro… y no es lo que mi madre habría deseado. Me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar por la ira aquella noche, ya que por un momento caí tan bajo como ellos. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar eso… pero al menos sé que  no volverá a pasarme, porque yo no soy así en realidad.

El Canciller le escuchaba atentamente sin apartar los ojos de él, con una mirada totalmente indescifrable. Ni siquiera Obi-Wan, con todo lo perceptivo que era, habría sido capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y esas son palabras tuyas, o de tu Maestro?

-De los dos- contestó Anakin algo desconcertado ante aquella pregunta tan escueta. Finalmente, el Canciller sonrió.

\- Vaya, Anakin, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés mejor. Sin duda Obi-Wan es una influencia muy…positiva para ti.

Anakin le sonrió amablemente.

-Sí que lo es- dijo el joven Jedi, esperando que su rostro no delatara el profundo afecto que sintió hacia su Maestro en ese momento al recordar otra de las tantas veces en que le había ayudado.

Después de aquella conversación, la reunión con el Canciller pronto llegó a su fin, ya que Anakin tenía que discutir  planes y estrategias de guerra con varios soldados clon para una misión que el Consejo le había ordenado comandar y que tendría lugar en unos días. _Ojalá todas las tareas que me encomienda el Consejo se redujeran a esto_ , pensó Anakin. Después de todo, él era un hombre de acción, y preferiría poner en riesgo su vida para ayudar en una misión mil veces antes que realizar tareas de espionaje que le hacían sentirse como un traidor y un cobarde.

A pesar de lo mucho que a Anakin le gustaba improvisar, lo cierto es que tenía que reconocer que había algunos factores que era mejor tener en cuenta antes de una misión (aunque la misiones que se encargaba de dirigir él tenían muchos más cabos sueltos que las de Obi-Wan, a quien le ponía de los nervios esta afinidad de Anakin por la improvisación). Así, incluso alguien tan impulsivo como Anakin veía la necesidad de planear ciertas cosas con antelación, y es por esto que ahora se encontraba con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa mirando con minuciosidad los planos que se extendían sobre ella mientras que los clones hablaban animadamente sobre cuestiones que ya habían sido discutidas. En ese momento, mientras daba vueltas a las diferentes opciones en su cabeza, Anakin estaba totalmente concentrado y apenas era consciente del murmullo de voces de los clones a su alrededor. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que nada hubiera podido desviar su atención de lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¡General Kenobi! Qué bien verlo por aquí- sonó la voz de un soldado clon.

Bueno… nada excepto eso. Prácticamente sin ser consciente de ello, Anakin levantó la cabeza, dejando completamente olvidados los planos en los que tan concentrado había estado segundos antes.

-Capitán Rex- le saludó cordialmente Obi-Wan asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Anakin, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para intentar aparentar que no había estado acordándose de esos ojos durante toda la mañana- Anakin- le dijo simplemente Obi-Wan a modo de saludo. _¿Por qué él sí puede disimular tan bien? No es justo_.

-Maestro- le saludó Anakin con un gesto de la cabeza antes de devolver su atención a los planos que tenía encima de la mesa. _Si él es capaz de disimular tan bien, entonces yo también puedo_ , se dijo para sus adentros con determinación.

\- Precisamente te estaba buscando a ti, Anakin. ¿Recuerdas los planos del sistema de seguridad de la prisión en el planeta Christophsis que tenías que revisar?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. El Consejo había planeado una ofensiva contra los separatistas en ese planeta, para lo cual antes tenían que liberar a algunos miembros fieles a la República que permanecían encarcelados en aquella prisión, prácticamente infranqueable para cualquiera debido a las altas medidas de seguridad que la rodeaban. Pero como era bien sabido por todos, Anakin era un experto en todo lo relacionado con circuitos y máquinas, y con sus conocimientos gran parte de aquellas medidas de seguridad podrían llegar a ser burladas. Por tanto, el Consejo le había encargado revisar dichos planos de seguridad y encontrar los puntos débiles en el sistema, para entregarle después sus propuestas a Obi-Wan, que es quien sería el encargado de liderar aquella ofensiva.

-Cómo iba a olvidarlos, Maestro. Con la de veces que los revisé, creo que me los sé ya de memoria- le contestó Anakin todavía sin levantar la cabeza de los planos que ahora ocupaban su mente.

-Eso es una verdadera suerte, ya que si tan bien te los sabes no tardarás mucho en entregarme ahora mismo las anotaciones que faltan.

¿Las anotaciones que faltan? Anakin debía de haber escuchado mal, ya que había completado aquel trabajo a la perfección. _Y mi tiempo que me costó_ , pensó recordando la cantidad de horas tediosas que había empleado en ello.

-Maestro, no sé muy bien a qué anotaciones te refieres…estoy seguro de haberte entregado todos los planos revisados- dijo  Anakin distraídamente aún sin levantar la cabeza de los planos e informes que tenía encima de la mesa. _Y no pienso perder el tiempo volviéndolo a hacer por segunda vez_ , se dijo testarudamente para sus adentros- ¿Seguro que has mirado bien en todas partes, Obi-Wan? Tal vez los hayas perdido.

\- A pesar de que esa sería una posibilidad de lo más factible, teniendo en cuenta el constante desorden en el que mantienes el apartamento…- El Capitán Rex soltó una risa por lo bajo, disculpándose con los ojos aunque aún sonriendo cuando Anakin le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria- lo cierto es que no hay nada que perder, ya que no me entregaste los planos al completo- sonó la voz insistente de Obi-Wan.

_¿Pero de qué planos me está hablando?_ Anakin estaba totalmente confundido, ya que recordaba el momento exacto en que le entregó todo con sus respectivas anotaciones. De hecho, incluso se las explicó un poco por encima, y entonces Obi-Wan no le había dicho que faltara nada.

-No sé a qué planos te refieres, Maestro, recuerdo habértelo entregado todo- volvió a decir Anakin cansadamente levantando finalmente la cabeza para encontrarse con el gesto exasperado de Obi-Wan, quien lo miraba como si Anakin estuviera pasando por alto algo muy evidente…

Oh. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso bien, es posible que haya olvidado darte los… planos del nivel inferior- añadió lastimosamente mientras que Obi-Wan ponía los ojos en blanco. _Bueno, Obi-Wan, haberlo pensado antes… No todos sabemos disimular tan bien como tú_ , pensó Anakin divertido para sus adentros- quiero decir, es cierto que los entregué, pero ahora me acuerdo de que estaban incompletos porque había una cosa que tenía que comprobar… pero ya la he comprobado y ya están terminados- tal vez lo mejor sería que Anakin dejara de hablar en ese momento, porque cada excusa que se inventaba sonaba más ridícula que la anterior. Obi-Wan parecía estar de acuerdo con él, ya que le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Estupendo, Anakin, ahora que ya ha quedado claro, estaría bien que me los entregaras en este momento, si es que eso es posible.

-¡Por supuesto!- intervino el Capitán Rex, claramente para apaciguar lo que él creía que iba a convertirse en alguna de las múltiples discusiones sin excesiva importancia entre ambos Jedi de las que había sido testigo en varias ocasiones cuando compartían misiones juntos. _Si supiera…_ , pensó Anakin divertido- El General Skywalker ya había terminado de explicarnos la mayoría de las estrategias, podemos seguir luego con esto sin ningún inconveniente.

-Así es, retomaremos la reunión a la tarde- dijo Anakin asintiendo amablemente con la cabeza antes de desaparecerse con Obi-Wan.

No habían recorrido ni diez metros por el pasillo cuando su Maestro le guió a una pequeña sala que estaba sin ocupar. En cuanto Anakin cerró la puerta, Obi-Wan ya le había rodeado por la cintura sosteniéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Anakin soltó una risa antes de cerrar los ojos apaciblemente y apoyar su frente junto a su hombro, fundiéndose totalmente en sus brazos.

-¿Escabulléndote e inventando excusas para estar un rato conmigo, Obi-Wan? Qué _incivilizado_ \- dijo Anakin con sorna poniendo especial énfasis a esta última palabra que tantas veces Obi-Wan solía emplear. Entonces levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos pícaramente y continuar hablando en un tono de fingida reprobación, tratando de contener la risa- Jamás habría imaginado un comportamiento semejante en un Maestro Jedi tan respetable.

Obi-Wan hizo un gesto como si estuviera reflexionando seriamente sobre lo que le había dicho, aunque si Anakin le conocía bien (y así era) se trataba de pura actuación.

-Sabes, Anakin, lo cierto es que tienes razón. Tal vez deberíamos volver…

Los cálidos brazos que le rodeaban desaparecieron de repente, y Obi-Wan hizo amago de dirigirse a la puerta por la que habían entrado. Aunque Anakin sabía que estaba bromeando, ni siquiera le dejó avanzar un par de metros, pues le cogió de las manos guiándolo suavemente de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Volver? De eso nada, Maestro, creo que ya quedó claro hace tiempo que estoy totalmente a favor de mostrar comportamientos incivilizados de vez en cuando.

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él guiado por las manos entrelazadas de ambos, haciendo que Anakin sintiera las ya habituales mariposas en el estómago que estaba seguro que nunca desaparecían.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba, Anakin. Tan solo permíteme añadir que hoy mismo ha vuelto a quedar también demostrado lo realmente mal que se te da disimular. Si no me equivoco, has intentando aparentar que habías recordado repentinamente que te faltaba por completar la revisión de los planos del nivel inferior, después de haber asegurado hasta la saciedad que ya lo habías hecho todo… ¿En serio, Anakin?

-¿Y qué querías que dijera? Al principio pensé que habías perdido los dichosos planos… Tú también podrías haberte inventado una excusa mejor que fingir que me necesitabas con tanto apremio para darte unos planos.

-¿De qué habría servido? Habrías disimulado igual de mal.

Obi-Wan rió ante la expresión poco impresionada con la que Anakin debió de haberle premiado. Volvían a estar tan cerca como lo habían estado al principio antes de que Obi-Wan se hubiera separado de su lado.

-¿Es que me has traído aquí solo para criticarme? Está bien, es posible que disimular se me dé un poco regular, pero…

-Extremadamente mal- El joven Jedi abrió la boca para protestar, pero el dedo índice de Obi-Wan se posó en sus labios impidiendo que dijera nada. Le miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, para proceder después a susurrarle unas palabras al oído- Y me encanta que seas así, Anakin.

Siempre que Obi-Wan decía cosas de ese tipo, las mejillas de Anakin se tornaban de un color rojo intenso, dando con ello lugar al comentario de su Maestro sobre lo _adorable_ que estaba cuando se ruborizaba. Anakin Skywalker. El Héroe sin Miedo, como le solían llamar los miembros de la República. Adorable.

-De hecho, cuando disimulas así de mal- continuó Obi-Wan- estás casi tan adorable como cuando te ruborizas- tras haber dicho eso, las mejillas de Anakin enrojecieron un poco más, muy a su pesar. Obi-Wan no pudo evitar reír al ser testigo de la reacción que había esperado- Pero volviendo a tu anterior pregunta, no te he traído aquí para criticarte, Anakin. Lo cierto es que por muy divertido que encuentre hacerte rabiar, eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento…

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta de eso- le interrumpió Anakin en un tono irónico.

-Anakin, tú eres igual que yo en ese aspecto, así que, como sueles decir, no vayas de digno ahora.

El joven Jedi rió mirando hacia abajo por un momento, pero Obi-Wan hizo que levantara la cabeza colocando gentilmente su mano sobre la barbilla de Anakin para poder así seguir mirándole a los ojos.

-Pero, como iba diciendo, mientras que puedo hacerte rabiar en cualquier otro momento, esto es algo que no podría hacer rodeados de gente- dijo Obi-Wan mientras que acariciaba con delicadeza cada facción de su rostro, trazando finalmente la línea de sus labios con su dedo pulgar mientras le miraba con adoración- Ni tampoco podría hacer esto- continuó Obi-Wan antes de colocar un leve beso en su mejilla, que sin duda aún seguiría colorada a juzgar por el calor que todavía podía percibir Anakin en esa zona- Y mucho menos podría hacer esto- por fin los labios de Obi-Wan se posaron sobre los suyos, ahogando el suspiro de expectación de Anakin. Tras aquel breve pero a la vez tierno y emotivo contacto, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a encontrarse con los labios del otro en un beso mucho más minucioso y profundo, cargado de emociones y sentimientos. Se tomaron su tiempo, explorando al detalle cada centímetro de sus bocas, cada rincón, mientras que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas con firmeza. No había ninguna prisa, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento tan perfecto.

Tras un largo tiempo así, Obi-Wan hizo amago de separarse, pero Anakin lo evitó inclinando un poco más la cabeza hacia adelante y alargando todo cuanto pudo aquel beso. En ese momento, sintió la risa de Obi-Wan contra sus labios, sin duda debida a la reticencia de Anakin a separarse. Sea como fuere, Anakin consiguió lo que quería, pues aquel gesto debió de conmover a Obi-Wan, quien lo abrazó con más firmeza atrapándolo contra la pared y continuando con las suaves atenciones de sus besos.

-Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan finalmente rozándole los labios- odio tener que decir esto, pero debo irme ya-Y su Maestro realmente sonaba como si separarse de su lado fuera lo último que desearía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Tan pronto?- se quejó Anakin lastimosamente,  avergonzándose levemente de lo necesitada que sonaba su voz.

-Por desgracia sí- contestó Obi-Wan con un largo suspiro-tengo que reunirme con el Consejo para ultimar los detalles de la misión en Christophsis **,** lo que probablemente me llevará toda la tarde… así que decidí ir a buscarte para poder verte antes de eso. Sabes, Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan con una sonrisa divertida- creo que tengo un problema, y es que por alguna extraña razón,  no puedo dejar de pensar en mi antiguo Padawan durante todo el día.

-¿Por alguna extraña razón?- comenzó a decir Anakin haciéndose el ofendido- Obi-Wan, tu antiguo Padawan es una persona excepcional, si quieres puedo hacerte una lista de razones…-  Anakin no fue capaz de continuar lo que estaba diciendo al no poder contener la risa ante el gesto poco impresionado de Obi-Wan. Entonces el joven Jedi cogió una de las manos de Obi-Wan con las que le estaba acariciando el rostro para colocar en sus dedos un tierno beso - pero no, Obi-Wan, no creo que tengas ningún problema… Sé muy bien que a él le pasa lo mismo contigo.

Anakin adoró la forma en que Obi-Wan le miró tras decir aquello, y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que irte- murmuró Anakin en un su susurro, sintiendo cómo Obi-Wan le colocaba pequeños besos en su cuello como respuesta. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de sus brazos mirándole con ojos brillantes- Entonces… ¿te veo a la noche en el apartamento?

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole cariñosamente, y Anakin ya no podía ver la hora de que llegara por fin la noche para volver a estar en sus brazos.

-Hasta la noche, Anakin- se despidió Obi-Wan antes de volver a capturar sus labios una vez más.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que Obi-Wan desapareciera tras la puerta de la sala, habiendo decidido salir por separado para no levantar sospechas. Anakin permaneció unos minutos más apoyado contra la pared, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento tras aquel último beso de despedida. Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, deseó con todo su ser que aquella felicidad tan grande no acabara nunca.


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Qué ocurre, Canciller? Vine tan pronto como pude- dijo Anakin aún tratando de recuperar el aliento por lo realmente rápido que había acudido hasta su despacho.

Momentos antes, Anakin había estado de camino hacia una reunión en la que los Jedi que se encontraban en el templo serían informados de la situación de la guerra. Por una vez iba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar puntual, y mientras se dirigía hacia allí Anakin pensaba divertido en la cara de incredulidad que pondría Obi-Wan al ver que por una vez no llegaba tarde. Sin embargo, el destino al parecer no quería que Anakin rompiera su racha de impuntualidad, ya que finalmente el joven Jedi no pudo acudir a la reunión.

Esto se debía a que uno de los hombres de confianza del Canciller le había abordado por el camino para avisarle de que este necesitaba verlo con urgencia. Anakin era consciente de que al Consejo no le haría ninguna gracia que se ausentara de la reunión, pero por otro lado, también era cierto que le habían ordenado que se acercara tanto al Canciller como fuera posible para descubrir si tramaba algo… así que, ¿cómo negarse a acudir a su despacho cuando lo necesitaba con tanto apremio?

-No sé cómo decirte esto… Lo que menos desearía es causarte preocupaciones ahora que por fin estás en paz contigo mismo. Pero me veo obligado a contarte esto, para que estés prevenido y no ocurra algo peor.

_Estupendo, todo esto no podría sonar mejor_ , se quejó Anakin irónicamente para sus adentros. _Justo cuando todo iba tan bien_... Si algo le había enseñado la vida a Anakin, era que los momentos felices duraban muy poco, por eso trataba de aprovecharlos al máximo. _Bueno, sea lo que sea, por lo menos tengo a Obi-Wan a mi lado_. Sí, con el apoyo de Obi-Wan Anakin sentía que no había nada que no pudiera afrontar.

-Por supuesto, Canciller, sea lo que sea no dude en contármelo. Huir de los problemas no hará que estos desaparezcan.

_Obi-Wan habría estado orgulloso de esta frase…_ Después de todo, se la había repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida.

El Canciller asintió con la cabeza y emitió un largo suspiro, como si estuviera armándose de determinación para contarle lo que fuera que le quería contar. _No, definitivamente esto no pinta nada bien_.

-Verás, Anakin, esta mañana me encontraba en el templo Jedi para reunirme con el Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu. Como bien sabes, me reúno con ellos por lo menos dos veces al mes para estar informado de los resultados de las distintas ofensivas que lideran los Jedi en terreno separatista, entre otras cosas- Sí, Anakin lo sabía, como también sabía lo poco que a dichos Maestros Jedi les gustaba que el Canciller se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos… Aunque por supuesto Anakin no dijo nada acerca de esto, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El Canciller continuó hablando- La cuestión es que cuando me encontraba en el templo, algunos de mis guardias de seguridad detectaron a un individuo que se comportaba de manera extraña. Miraba de un lado para otro como si temiera que se percataran de su presencia en cualquier momento, y parecía llevar un objeto de sumo valor en sus manos, que no paraba de comprobar nerviosamente. Creyendo que pudiera tratarse de uno de los múltiples atacantes que a veces tratan de atentar contra mi vida, mis guardias lo detuvieron para interrogarle al instante.

-Con todos mis respetos, Canciller, ¿pero qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?- interrumpió Anakin algo impaciente. Lo cierto es que no le gustaban nada los rodeos y prefería que la gente fuera al grano cuando querían contarle algo, por terrible que fuera; la razón de esto es que la espera le causaba una angustia probablemente incluso mayor. _Paciencia, Anakin_ , es lo que le diría Obi-Wan en este momento. El simple pensamiento de su Maestro logró reconfortarle un poco. _Ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo_ , se lamentó Anakin.

\- Ahora llegamos a eso, Anakin- El Canciller le miró con un gesto compasivo, que lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo único que consiguió es ponerle más nervioso. Después de decir esto continuó hablando- Las preguntas que mis guardias de seguridad le hicieron le pusieron bastante nervioso, y al final acabó confesando que alguien le había contratado para entregar un paquete al Maestro Yoda sin que nadie más se percatara de su presencia, y que dicha persona le ayudó desde dentro del templo para que pudiera burlar así las medidas de seguridad.

Anakin se quedó perplejo, confuso ante el hecho de que alguien que tuviera acceso al templo se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para hacer llegar un paquete al Maestro Yoda contratando a un intruso, cuando podría haberlo hecho sin necesidad de intermediarios.

-¿Y qué es lo que había en el paquete? ¿Algo que pudiera poner en peligro la vida del Maestro Yoda?- preguntó Anakin preocupado.

-Temiendo eso mismo que comentas mis guardias se lo confiscaron, e imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando descubrimos que aquello por lo que alguien se había tomado tantas molestias para que le llegara al Maestro Yoda se trataba de una grabación.

-¿Una grabación?- Anakin cada vez entendía menos todo aquello. El Canciller asintió con una mirada enigmática.

-El holograma de una grabación en vídeo. Al comprobar que no se trataba de nada peligroso, decidí ver la grabación en la privacidad de mi despacho por simple precaución… y más vale que así lo hice- El Canciller Palpatine dijo estas palabras mientras sacaba el holograma del que presumiblemente estaba hablando. Ante el aparente gesto dubitativo del Canciller, Anakin le alentó con la mirada a que iniciara la reproducción del vídeo, deseando poner fin a semejante expectación cuanto antes.

Cuando el vídeo comenzó, Anakin se quedó helado. No porque el contenido de la grabación fuera algo nuevo que no supiera; al contrario, recordaba con total precisión todo cuanto aquellas imágenes le estaban mostrando. Después de todo, había tenido pesadillas con ese momento más veces de las que podía empezar a contar. Aún así, el volver a ver aquella masacre con sus propios ojos le hizo horrorizarse consigo mismo todavía más por haber caído tan bajo. Apenas podía reconocerse en el hombre lleno de ira y odio que podía ver en aquellas imágenes. Pues lo que aquel holograma contenía era nada más ni nada menos que el vídeo del momento en que Anakin aniquiló el campamento de los Tusken responsables de haber provocado la muerte de su pobre madre. Al parecer Anakin no acabó con todos ellos tal y como había creído, ya que alguno debió de haber conseguido huir y grabar todo aquello, asegurándose de que el pasado de Anakin volviera en un futuro para perseguirlo, como si sus pensamientos y remordimientos no hubieran sido suficientes.

La mente del joven Jedi era un hervidero de pensamientos y preguntas sin responder, alimentados por la terrible sensación de agobio que se apoderó de él en ese momento. Alguien había tratado de perjudicar a Anakin intentando mostrar al Maestro Yoda su más oscuro secreto, lo que podría haber acarreado consecuencias desastrosas para él. Dudaba mucho que el Consejo le comprendiera tan bien como Obi-Wan lo hizo en su día. Probablemente le habrían expulsado de la orden si se hubieran enterado. ¿Era eso lo que buscaba la persona que había tratado de hacerle llegar al Maestro Yoda aquel vídeo? ¿Pero cómo podía haberse enterado de lo que hizo? Tan solo el Canciller y Obi-Wan conocían su secreto, y cuando había hablado con ellos de ese tema se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie alrededor escuchándolos. ¿Y por qué esta grabación salía ahora a luz, cuando había existido desde el momento en que ocurrió aquella masacre? Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, y cuando empezó a hablar su escasa coherencia era un claro reflejo del caos que reinaba en su mente.

-¿Pero… cómo es posible? ¿Quién… quién ha podido enterarse? No tiene ningún sentido. Nada de esto lo tiene- Su intuición de Jedi trataba de advertirle de que había algo en toda aquella situación que no encajaba, pero su mente estaba tan nublada por sus sentimientos de angustia que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

El Canciller le miró de una manera condescendiente, que no le alivió en absoluto. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, tan solo quería la verdad.

-Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto, Anakin. Sé que reconocer esto va a ser duro para ti, y tal vez te cueste aceptar la verdad, pero a mi juicio lo más probable es que Obi-Wan esté detrás de esto…

-¡No!- Exclamó Anakin, saltando a defender a su Maestro inmediatamente. _¿Cómo puede el Canciller siquiera insinuar una cosa así?_ -  Obi-Wan no tiene nada que ver con esto, eso es lo único que tengo claro de esta situación.

El Canciller le miró irritado por un momento, probablemente debido al tono elevado con que Anakin se había dirigido a él. Sin embargo, al instante volvió a adoptar un gesto compasivo, haciéndole creer a Anakin que tal vez se hubiera imaginado aquella mirada de absoluta frialdad.

-Sé lo mucho que le aprecias, muchacho, después de todo es tu Maestro y tu mejor amigo- _Es mucho más que eso_ , pensó Anakin, deseando por un instante proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo importante que era Obi-Wan para él, y lo extremadamente cortos que se quedaban los términos que el Canciller había empleado para expresar todo el amor que albergaba hacia Obi-Wan- Probablemente por eso, tus sentimientos estén nublando tu juicio, impidiéndote ver algo que parece evidente. Ojalá me equivoque, Anakin, de verdad. Admiro profundamente al Maestro Kenobi, y me duele pensar que pueda traicionarte de esa manera. Entiendo que te cueste reconocerlo, es totalmente comprensible.

_No puedes entenderlo_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros. ¿Cómo iba el Canciller a entender nada, cuando desconocía todo lo que Obi-Wan había hecho por él, a cuántos de los ideales que recoge el Código Jedi había renunciado dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Anakin? Pero como no podía decir en voz alta nada de eso, a menos que quisiera que otro secreto saliera a la luz, se tuvo que conformar con intentar expresar con argumentos lo que su corazón le decía a gritos: que Obi-Wan nunca le traicionaría.

-Canciller, eso no tiene sentido porque, para empezar, Obi-Wan lleva guardándome este secreto bastante tiempo, desde que volvimos de aquella misión en Tatooine en busca del metamorfo. ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para hacer algo así? Además, ¿qué sentido tiene contratar a alguien para entregarle la grabación al Maestro Yoda, pudiéndolo hacer él mismo en persona?

\- Precisamente por lo que tú mismo has dicho, Anakin. Obi-Wan lleva guardándote este secreto bastante tiempo, y si se lo contara él mismo al Maestro Yoda, sería sin duda cuestionado por no haberlo contado antes.

-¡Obi-Wan no es un cobarde! No es propio de él actuar así- volvió a saltar Anakin a defenderlo. Sin embargo, el Canciller siguió hablando como si nada.

\- Pero estás olvidando la evidencia más simple, y a la vez la que más claramente apunta a su culpabilidad: tan solo un Jedi podría haber permitido que un intruso entrara en el templo, informándole de cómo burlar todas las medidas de seguridad. Y, dado que no hay ningún otro Jedi que conozca tu secreto, todo apunta a Obi-Wan, lamentablemente.

Anakin se sintió como si le hubiese caído encima un jarro de agua helada.

\- No, él nunca… No- El joven Jedi quería seguir explicando con argumentos que Obi-Wan no podía estar detrás de aquello, pero no había nada con lo que pudiera replicar la última afirmación del Canciller. Anakin cada vez se encontraba peor; su corazón y su cabeza se habían enzarzado en una guerra de la que ninguno salía vencedor, dejando a su paso un eterno sufrimiento. Su corazón seguía clamando que Obi-Wan jamás haría algo así, aferrándose a todos los momentos compartidos juntos; pero su cabeza se veía incapaz de pasar por alto el hecho de que efectivamente, todas las evidencias le apuntaban a él.

-Necesito interrogar al intruso. Hablando con él llegaré al fondo de este asunto- dijo Anakin con resolución.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, Anakin… Verás, el intruso se puso tan nervioso al verse acorralado y no haber podido cumplir su cometido, que intentó huir atacándome  y tratando de tomarme como rehén. Mis guardias se vieron obligados a acabar con su vida.

_Oh, no_. Anakin asintió, lamentando profundamente para sus adentros su mala suerte.

-Sé que esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, Anakin. Es normal que te cueste creerlo, Obi-Wan y tú os habéis ayudado mutuamente en un sinfín de misiones. Pero por otra parte, tiene bastante sentido… Después de todo, siempre me ha parecido que el Maestro Kenobi pone por encima los intereses del Consejo a los tuyos.

Aquello no era cierto, pues el Canciller desconocía la manera en que Obi-Wan se había rebelado contra el Consejo, aunque fuera silenciosamente, empezando una relación secreta con él. Sin embargo, tenía algo de razón en que Obi-Wan confiaba mucho en el Consejo… _¿Y si trató de sacar a la luz lo que ocurrió en Tatooine creyendo que habría sido lo mejor para todos?_ Pero, ¿traicionar a Anakin? ¿Actuar a sus espadas aunque pensara que lo hacía por un bien mayor? _¿Cómo va a hacer algo así Obi-Wan, la persona más noble que conozco?_ , se recriminó Anakin para sus adentros por estar considerando aquella posibilidad. _Mucho más noble que yo…_ Anakin tragó saliva. Quizás se trataba de eso: Obi-Wan, siendo mucho más altruista que Anakin en ese aspecto, tal vez hubiera podido anteponer su lealtad hacia el Consejo a sus sentimientos hacia Anakin, por mucho que le doliera, si es que creía que aquello era necesario. Después de todo, al principio fue capaz de mantenerse alejado de Anakin tras aquel primer beso en Tatooine, anteponiendo el Código Jedi a sus sentimientos. _Pero al final acabó dejando de lado todo aquello para estar contigo, porque te quería_ , le dijo otra voz en su cabeza. O tal vez procediera de su corazón. _Y prometió que te guardaría el secreto. Obi-Wan siempre cumple sus promesas_.

Anakin se sintió culpable por estar siquiera considerando que Obi-Wan pudiera haber hecho algo así, pero otra parte de él no podía evitar pensar en las palabras del Canciller. Además, la manera en que este le hablaba y le miraba, con una compasión absoluta y como si le diera lástima que Anakin no fuera capaz de admitirse algo que para él era tan evidente, le estaba haciendo dudar hasta de su propio nombre. Se había creado una atmósfera excesivamente cargada de tensión en esa habitación, que estaba empezando a sofocar literalmente a Anakin.

-Tengo que irme- dijo abruptamente Anakin. El Canciller le miró sorprendido, como si no hubiera esperado aquella respuesta- Necesito… pensar en todo esto.

-Por supuesto, Anakin, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Y descuida, me aseguraré de que nadie pueda ver el contenido de este vídeo.

-Muchas gracias, Canciller. Por todo- Anakin se sintió algo culpable entonces por haber sido un poco brusco con el Canciller, cuando este había evitado que su secreto saliera a la luz y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo para que nadie se enterase de ello.

-No es nada, Anakin. Para eso están los amigos- le sonrió amablemente el Canciller, aunque el estado interior de Anakin le impidió devolverle la sonrisa. Con un gesto cordial de la cabeza, se despidió y se dirigió al apartamento.

Obi-Wan ya estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá leyendo unos planos. Al percatarse de que Anakin ya había entrado en el apartamento, se levantó del sofá y le miró con un una sonrisa exasperada en su rostro.

-Te has perdido la reunión con el Consejo- le dijo en un leve tono reprobatorio.

-Bueno, seguro que no echarían mucho en falta mis aportaciones- le contestó Anakin sarcásticamente, siendo ahora mismo la reunión con el Consejo la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto, Anakin, el Consejo valora y respeta enormemente tus opiniones- Anakin rió irónicamente, y Obi-Wan continuó hablando con insistencia- Al Maestro Windu no le ha hecho ninguna gracia tu ausencia, no te sorprendas si te lo echa en cara la próxima vez que lo veas- le advirtió- ¿Por qué no has podido acudir?

\- El Canciller requería de mi presencia- dijo Anakin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Obi-Wan arqueando una ceja, pareciendo algo molesto al oír la respuesta de Anakin.

-Sí, Maestro, otra vez. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿No hacerle caso y acudir a la reunión? Olvidas que el propio Consejo fue quien me ordenó acercarme a él para espiarle- le contestó Anakin algo alterado. Sus nervios ya estaban a flor de piel, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otra reprimenda por desobedecer supuestamente al Consejo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Obi-Wan en el apartamento cuando llegó? Anakin había necesitado un tiempo a solas para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que le había dicho el Canciller, y ahora, siendo consciente de su impulsividad, temía decir cosas de las que se arrepintiera luego.

Obi-Wan le miró extrañado, sin duda percatándose de lo alterado que estaba. Ablandándose con la mirada, acortó la distancia para acercarse hasta donde estaba él.

-Anakin, ¿qué te ocurre? Te noto bastante tenso- le dijo en un tono de voz suave y agradable, poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro. A pesar de lo mucho que Anakin anhelaba su cercanía se apartó, creyendo que una vez estuviera en los brazos de Obi-Wan ya no sería capaz de decirle lo que le inquietaba con tal de no ofenderle. Su Maestro pareció más preocupado todavía al ver que se apartaba de él, y Anakin se odió un poco a sí mismo cuando detectó una expresión dolida en aquellos ojos. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería dar el menor número de rodeos posibles, Anakin fue al grano de la cuestión. Le explicó que el Canciller y sus guardias habían interceptado a un intruso en el templo al que le habían encargado hacer llegar un paquete al Maestro Yoda, y que el contenido de aquel paquete era el holograma de una grabación. Obi-Wan abrió los ojos sorprendido, no habiendo esperado aquella respuesta.

-¿Y qué había en esa grabación?

Anakin inspiró profundamente, volviéndose a odiar un poco a sí mismo por estar observando atentamente las reacciones de Obi-Wan en caso de detectar algún atisbo de mentira o actuación en sus ojos.

-Era… el momento en que aniquilé el campamento de los Tusken la noche en que murió mi madre.

Obi-Wan pareció honestamente horrorizado, entendiendo al fin el estado de ansiedad de su antiguo Padawan.

-Oh, Anakin- Obi-Wan le envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo, y esta vez el joven Jedi no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartarse, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su Maestro, mientras que este dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su espalda para intentar calmarlo- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Quién ha podido enterarse de tu secreto? Y si realmente es alguien del templo… ¿por qué contratar a alguien para entregarle el holograma cuando podría haberlo hecho en persona?

A Anakin le conmovió que Obi-Wan pensara igual que él, haciéndose las mismas preguntas que él mismo se había hecho en el despacho del Canciller. Este hecho, sumado a sus cálidos brazos tratando de reconfortarlo, le hizo más difícil todavía tener que decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero era necesario aclarar aquella cuestión.

-Solo… Solo el Canciller y tú conocíais mi secreto- Anakin trató de continuar, pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió expresar en voz alta lo que le quería decir. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan era muy perceptivo, y tan pronto como dijo esto los brazos que le sujetaban desaparecieron, dejando a Anakin sintiéndose frío y desamparado. Su Maestro le miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Era acaso decepción lo que se podía atisbar en su mirada?

-No estarás insinuando que yo…

Sí, definitivamente era decepción la emoción que destilaban aquellos ojos. Anakin habría dado cualquier cosa por no ser él el destinatario de aquella mirada. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el joven Jedi reaccionó a la defensiva.

-¡No sé qué pensar, Obi-Wan! Sé que tú nunca me traicionarías, pero no puedo negar lo evidente. Solo un Jedi podría haber conseguido que un intruso se colara en el templo, y tú eres el único Jedi que conoce mi secreto… ¡así que perdóname por dudar, pero creo que es lógico que al menos me lo plantee!- ¿Por qué tenía que seguir Obi-Wan mirándole de esa manera? Su Maestro negaba levemente con la cabeza, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. El tono frío y calmado con el que habló le dolió más de lo que cualquier grito pudiera haberlo hecho.

-Si hubiera sido al revés, y todas las evidencias apuntaran a ti, seguiría sin creer que tuvieras nada que ver en este asunto. Me daría igual cuántas pruebas te señalaran, pues antes pensaría que todas ellas estarían equivocadas… Por nada de este mundo llegaría siquiera a plantearme el hecho de que tú podrías traicionarme- Anakin se quedó sin habla por un momento, hipnotizado por la manera en la que le hablaba Obi-Wan- ¿Pero en cambio tú, ante la mínima evidencia, eres tan rápido en dudar en mí? ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?- Anakin trató de contestar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no parecían ser todavía capaces de seguir las órdenes de sus pensamientos. En el lado opuesto, Obi-Wan cada vez iba subiendo más el tono de voz; una indicación de lo profundamente alterado que debía de estar por toda aquella situación- ¿Pero es que no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez el Canciller esté de algún modo detrás de esto, Anakin? ¡El también conoce tu secreto, igual que yo! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

Aquello hizo que Anakin recuperase la voz, volviendo a saltar a la defensiva ante el tono condescendiente con el que Obi-Wan le estaba hablando, como sí aún se tratase de un ignorante Padawan al que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, Obi-Wan! Él fue quien interceptó el mensaje. ¡De no ser por él, el Maestro Yoda sabría en estos momentos lo que hice!

-¡Tal vez te haya mentido, Anakin!

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? El Canciller siempre se preocupa por mí, Obi-Wan. ¿Sabías que propuso al Consejo mi nombramiento como Maestro pero estos se negaron?

A Obi-Wan no pareció sorprenderle en absoluto esto último. Permaneció callado y bajó levemente la cabeza. Anakin le miró con incredulidad.

-¡Lo sabías! ¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

\- Pensé que te dolería menos no saberlo, Anakin- le dijo suavemente Obi-Wan- Sé lo mucho que te afecta cuando el Consejo no valora tus habilidades.

Anakin resopló irónicamente.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que tengo que creerme que lo hiciste por mi bien… ¿Seguro que no lo hiciste para defender a tu _querido_ Consejo y evitar que yo tenga una razón más para estar en su contra?- Anakin ya no estaba pensando lo que decía; comentaba todo cuanto se le pasaba por la mente sin pararse a reflexionar, y frustraciones que tenía guardadas desde hacía tiempo empezaron a salir de su boca- Tal vez fuiste otro de los miembros que se negaron a mi nombramiento… ¿Cómo iba a estar el impulsivo e irresponsable Anakin preparado para ser Maestro?

-¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Pues claro que no te dije nada para que no sufrieras en vano, Anakin!- exclamó Obi-Wan- Para tu información, fui el miembro del Consejo que más insistió en tu nombramiento, argumentando lo preparado que estabas para llevar ese título… Aunque con este comportamiento que muestras ahora, estás demostrando que me equivocaba y dándole la razón al Consejo- continuó con frialdad. Aquellas palabras sí le dolieron a Anakin, mucho más que cualquier negativa del Consejo.

-No me extraña nada que acabes dándoles la razón, _Maestro_ \- dijo Anakin poniendo especial énfasis a esta palabra y evitando llamarlo por su nombre deliberadamente- Después de todo, siempre que puedes pones al Consejo por delante de mí- comentó Anakin recordando las palabras del Canciller.

-Claro, Anakin. Porque empezar una relación sentimental con mi antiguo Padawan es indudablemente una de las tantas cosas que el Consejo Jedi promulga- dijo Obi-Wan irónicamente. Anakin hizo caso omiso a este comentario.

\- La mayoría de veces das por hecho que el Consejo tiene razón en todo cuanto dicen. Pues te diré algo, Maestro, ¡también pueden equivocarse! Pero pocas veces contemplas esta posibilidad, y en vez de tratar de defenderme cuando son injustos conmigo, me convences para que cumpla sus órdenes, como cuando me encomendaron espiar al Canciller… Aunque aquella idea no proviniera de ti, y tal vez no la aprobaras, podrías haber hecho algo más para evitar ponerme en esa situación. Pero no lo hiciste… porque tú mismo eres también uno de ellos. ¡Después de todo, eres también parte del Consejo! Y cuando me planteé la posibilidad de que podrías haber sido tú quien había tratado de revelar mi secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken, no fue porque pensara que serías capaz traicionarme, ya sé que nunca querrías hacer algo así en mi contra… Pero no pude evitar pensar por un momento que esta tal vez fuera una vez más en la que anteponías tu lealtad hacia el Consejo a tus sentimientos hacia mí, _Maestro_.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¿Por qué, _Maestro_? ¿Acaso no es lo que eres?

Obi-Wan se acercó un poco más hacia él y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Espero ser muchas más cosas que eso, Anakin.

Anakin sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Pues claro que era muchas más cosas que su Maestro. _Lo eres todo para mí_ , pensó Anakin. Tal vez era eso lo que más le estaba molestando: que Anakin, a diferencia de Obi-Wan, se habría enfrentado al Consejo sin dudarlo para defenderlo en múltiples ocasiones. _Porque para mí primero está él, y después están todos los demás_.

-A veces no lo demuestras- contestó Anakin en un susurro.

Obi-Wan dio un resoplido de incredulidad, y la breve atmósfera de tranquilidad que había invadido el momento se esfumó tan pronto como había venido.

-Cómo puedes decirme esto, Anakin, precisamente tú... que sabes mejor que nadie que he roto la regla más importante de los Jedi dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí olvidar toda una vida de acatar a la perfección los dictados del Código? Pero lo cierto es que acabé dando la espalda a todos aquellos ideales porque no era capaz de ver nada más valioso en esta vida que estos sentimientos-¿Por qué tenía que decir Obi-Wan aquellas cosas? Anakin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos no se derramaran todavía. Obi-Wan continuó hablando- Te he repetido mil veces que si llegara el momento en que tuviera que hacer una elección entre seguirte a ti o al Consejo, pero elegir de verdad, y no todas estas nimiedades que me estás echando en cara, te elegiría a ti con los ojos cerrados. Pero tú lo primero que haces ante la primera adversidad que se pone por delante es desconfiar de mi palabra, dejándote llevar por las palabras del Canciller en lugar de confiar en mí- Anakin nunca había visto a Obi-Wan tan enfadado como en ese momento. A pesar de que no gritaba, manteniendo la serenidad incluso en un momento tan complicado para él, el tono despectivo con el que hablaba sumado a la aflicción que se podía ver en sus ojos lo delataban- Yo jamás, Anakin, _jamás_ sería capaz de traicionarte. Antes cargaría con la culpa de cualquier cosa de la que te pudiera acusar el Consejo. Pero como siempre, dejas que tus emociones, que tus miedos, se apoderen de ti y no te dejen ver la realidad, dando la razón al Consejo de que, efectivamente, aún te falta mucho que aprender para poder obtener el título de Maestro.

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra más y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo. Anakin recibió aquellas palabras como si alguien le hubiera dado una puñalada, y solo cuando Obi-Wan desapareció por la puerta dejó que la expresión de enfado de su rostro fuera sustituida por otra de absoluta vulnerabilidad, liberando a sus lagrimas confinadas en sus ojos para que pudieran caer al fin por sus mejillas, y pensando que el universo parecía haberse propuesto acabar con su felicidad, que al parecer ya había durado demasiado, devolviendo las cosas a su estado natural, en el que no había cabida para la dicha de Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! :( Ya discutieron otra vez, y en gran parte por culpa de Palpatine, como no podía ser de otra manera... Pero no os preocupéis, Anakin y Obi-Wan no pueden aguantar mucho tiempo enfadados ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! Otra vez vuelvo a subir dos capítulos en un día jaja. No pensaba hacerlo, pero no soy capaz de aguantar sin actualizar si ya tengo escrito un capítulo :P Así que, como siempre, si no has leído el capítulo 21 aún, no leas este :)

Anakin abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Había vuelto a tener una pesadilla sobre la noche en que murió su madre y acabó con aquel campamento de los Tusken.

A pesar de que aquel sueño no era nada nuevo, esta vez había sido mucho más vívido que en otras ocasiones, haciéndole a Anakin revivir aquel momento con total detalle. Otra vez volvió a sentir la angustia e impotencia que se apoderaron de él cuando su madre no tenía apenas fuerzas para decirle que le quería antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Otra vez volvió a revivir la ira que le hizo acabar con los bandidos, cayendo uno tras otro como si se trataran de animales mientras que Anakin blandía su espada láser sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, como si estuviera en una especie de trance cegado por la oscuridad de sus sentimientos.

Anakin pensó que era lógico que aquellas pesadillas parecieran más reales después de haber visto aquel vídeo que le enseñó Palpatine, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para ello. _Claro que si Obi-Wan hubiera estado a mi lado, habría sabido qué decir para calmarme_. Anakin escondió la cabeza en sus brazos, deseando por un momento pasar por alto el hecho de que los dos estaban enfadados y acudir a la habitación de Obi-Wan buscando el consuelo que solo él sabía darle.

Después de su discusión, tan solo se habían dirigido la palabra para mantener breves intercambios necesarios acerca de cuestiones que el Consejo les había encomendado, y aquella era la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que ambos dormían separados, cada uno en su habitación, tal y como había ocurrido antes de que decidieran dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Aunque Anakin también estaba molesto, lo cierto es que trataba sutilmente de alargar aquellos breves intercambios sin que Obi-Wan notara que lo hacía porque no podía soportar aquel distanciamiento entre ellos. Pero su Maestro siempre le respondía con indiferencia y cortaba la conversación cuando ya habían hablado de lo estrictamente necesario. A Anakin le dolía profundamente aquella indiferencia con la que Obi-Wan se dirigía a él. Había sido tan feliz desde que ambos comenzaron su relación secreta que ya se le había olvidado lo que era no poder acabar con la distancia entre ambos, no poder fundirse en sus brazos, y no poder besarlo cuando tenía ese gesto pensativo que tanto fascinaba a Anakin.

Claro que aquella frialdad era entendible, y Anakin era consciente de lo hiriente que podría haber resultado para Obi-Wan su discusión. Después de todo, Anakin había insinuado que su Maestro tal vez hubiera tratado de revelar su secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken. En el fondo Anakin sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad, pero había estado demasiado confuso por las palabras del Canciller, llegando a creer por un momento que tal vez Obi-Wan hubiera antepuesto su lealtad hacia el Consejo a los sentimientos que albergaba por Anakin. Si hubiera tenido algo de tiempo para reflexionar a solas antes de hablar con él, habría llegado a la conclusión a la que llegó cuando fue testigo de la decepción de Obi-Wan reflejada en sus ojos y en sus palabras: que él no podía haber tenido nada que ver con aquello, sin importar cuántas evidencias parecieran estar en su contra. Desafortunadamente, Obi-Wan ya estaba en el apartamento cuando Anakin llegó hecho un lío del despacho del Canciller, y no tuvo tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

Para colmo, en medio de su discusión Anakin se enteró de que Obi-Wan le había ocultado lo que él ya sabía gracias a que el Canciller se lo había contado: que Palpatine propuso que le nombraran Maestro Jedi pero el Consejo se negó a ello. _Debió habérmelo contado, tenía derecho a saberlo._ Anakin se tomó aquello como una traición, a pesar de que su Maestro le comentó que no le había dicho nada para que no sufriera. Si bien podría haber algo de verdad en eso, Anakin pensó que lo había hecho sobre todo para defender al Consejo. Al fin y al cabo, a Obi-Wan no le gustaba cuando Anakin se ponía en contra del Consejo, y sin duda habría preferido evitar un posible enfrentamiento entre ambas partes. En aquel momento en medio de su discusión, frustraciones que Anakin tenía guardadas desde hacía tiempo empezaron a salir de su boca, y el enfado que se apoderó de él no tenía nada que ver con el tema sin resolver sobre la grabación de su matanza de los Tusken. No, lo que a Anakin le dolía era sentir que en muchas ocasiones a Obi-Wan le importaban más los dictados de los Jedi que él mismo, como cuando le pidió que obedeciera al Consejo y espiara al Canciller. Anakin se habría rebelado contra ellos sin dudarlo si se hubiera dado el caso contrario, pues no había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer para ayudar a Obi-Wan.

Lo cierto es que Anakin era bastante orgulloso, y no tenía problema en reconocer que las últimas palabras de Obi-Wan le habían dolido demasiado, siendo una de las principales razones que le impedían dejar de lado su enfado y llamar a la puerta de su habitación para pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él. _Pero como siempre, dejas que tus emociones, que tus miedos, se apoderen de ti y no te dejen ver la realidad, dando la razón al Consejo de que, efectivamente, aún te falta mucho que aprender para poder obtener el título de Maestro_ , resonó la voz de Obi-Wan en su cabeza mientras que volvía a notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían. No podía soportar el recuerdo de aquella voz fría y distante, que tantas veces en otras ocasiones le había susurrado en un tono suave y agradable palabras de amor al oído cuando no había nadie más alrededor. Tampoco podía soportar el recuerdo de su mirada decepcionada cuando aquellos ojos le habían observado tantas otras veces con adoración. Pero probablemente, lo que más difícil se le hacía era admitirse a sí mismo que tal vez hubiera algo de cierto en las palabras que Obi-Wan le echó en cara. Anakin, uno de los caballeros Jedi más admirados por los miembros de la República, tenía miedo. Miedo de que aquella felicidad tan grande que sentía desde que Obi-Wan y él decidieron dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos llegara un día a su fin. Miedo de que un día Obi-Wan acabara dándose cuenta de que no merecía la pena seguir yendo en contra de los dictados de los Jedi por alguien tan poco valioso como Anakin. Sí, Anakin, a quien los miembros de la República conocían como “El Héroe Sin Miedo”, estaba aterrorizado de perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Tal vez ese miedo era lo que le hacía saltar de esa manera cuando parecía que Obi-Wan elegía al Consejo antes que a él, temiendo que aquellos gestos fueran indicios de lo que un día acabaría ocurriendo: que Obi-Wan se cansara de él por ser aquello que se interponía en su camino para llegar a ser el Jedi perfecto libre de ataduras emocionales. Que se cansara de su impaciencia, de su impulsividad, de su testarudez. De sus pesadillas, de los remordimientos que le perseguían. De sus arrebatos. Después de todo, la vida le había enseñado a Anakin que nunca podría conservar a las personas que quería. Prueba de ello era su madre, a la que perdió sin que Anakin pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla, sin haber podido salvarla de la esclavitud tal y como le prometió que haría. Otra vez imágenes de su pesadilla lo invadieron, y ahogó un llanto desconsolado contra la almohada para evitar ser escuchado al recordar el peso muerto de su madre en sus brazos.

Anakin no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así. La cama sin Obi-Wan a su lado le parecía demasiado grande de repente, acentuando sus sentimientos de soledad. Consciente de que no sería capaz de hallar el sueño todavía, decidió ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y de paso así estirar las tiernas. Al cruzar el salón no pudo evitar pararse en seco y observar la puerta de la habitación de Obi-Wan, volviendo a sentir la fuerte necesidad de buscar su comprensión. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Obi-Wan? ¿Sería Anakin bien recibido? A pesar de que su Maestro siguiera enfadado, Anakin confiaba en que Obi-Wan no le despacharía si le contara lo mal que se encontraba tras aquella pesadilla. Pero el joven Jedi no quería que lo hiciera por lástima. Además, su orgullo le impedía ir detrás de él tan pronto después de las duras palabras con las que Obi-Wan se había dirigido a él. Puede que su Maestro tuviera suficientes motivos para estar molesto, pero Anakin sentía que él también los tenía. _No me tendría que haber ocultado la negativa del Consejo a la proposición del Canciller para que me nombraran Maestro_ , pensó testarudamente para sí mismo. _Además, podría haberse puesto un poco más en mi lugar antes de saltar tan pronto a la defensiva, ¿no?_ Esto último no lo pensó muy convencido, ya que una parte de él entendía que se hubiera enfadado tanto ante el menor atisbo de desconfianza por parte de Anakin. En el fondo incluso lo agradecía, pues aquello era una muestra más de lo mucho que le importaba Anakin. Pero tal vez podría haberse mostrado más comprensivo y entender el estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba.

Anakin aún estaba realmente intranquilo por todo aquello: al parecer había alguien que conocía su secreto y estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que los demás Jedi se enterasen. Peor aún, se trataba de alguien que tenía acceso al templo, por lo que debía de ser alguien conocido. Pero como ya había pensado con anterioridad, no tenía ningún sentido que alguien con acceso al templo hubiera necesitado de un intermediario para entregar el paquete al Maestro Yoda cuando podría haberlo hecho en persona. Toda esta incertidumbre le mantenía en un estado de preocupación constante, impidiéndole encontrar el sueño. _Y las pocas veces que consigo dormirme, no hago más que tener pesadillas_.

Negando con la cabeza, Anakin fue en contra de lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo y se alejó de la habitación de Obi-Wan, entrando por fin a la cocina en busca de ese anhelado vaso de agua. La verdad es que la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado momentos antes le había despertado terriblemente la sed.

_¿Pero dónde están los vasos?_ Anakin nunca recordaba en qué cajón estaban las cosas, siendo Obi-Wan quien mejor se manejaba en la cocina. De hecho, siempre que no iban al comedor del templo o a Dex, era Obi-Wan quien cocinaba. La verdad es que Anakin era un desastre en esta área ( _hasta los mejores tienen sus fallos, ¿no?_ , solía decirle en broma a su Maestro), y las únicas veces que había intentado “cocinar” algo había armado semejante caos que Obi-Wan estaba más que satisfecho con ser él quien realizara esa tarea. Después de abrir el quinto cajón, finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando. Anakin se estaba muriendo de sed, así que se inclinó con ansia para coger un vaso. _Tal vez con demasiada ansia…_ , reconoció Anakin para sí mismo al oír un chasquido contra el suelo. Debido a las prisas con las que andaba se le había caído un vaso, dejando el suelo de la cocina lleno de pequeños cristales. _No, definitivamente hoy no es mi día._ Mientras recogía los cristales, se hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, y antes de poder beber por fin su vaso de agua tuvo que limpiarse la herida y colocar algo de papel alrededor del dedo índice para que dejara de sangrar. Si Obi-Wan le viera en ese momento, sin duda soltaría algún comentario sarcástico burlándose de él en tono de broma… _Bueno, si me dirigiese la palabra_.

Cuando salió de la cocina se sentó en el sofá del salón. No tenía sueño todavía, y aunque no tuviera nada que hacer prefería quedarse en ese lugar, sintiéndose allí un poco menos solo teniendo a la vista la puerta de la habitación de Obi-Wan. Encima de la mesa estaban los planos de la prisión en Christophsis que Anakin le había entregado a Obi-Wan con las anotaciones que indicaban cómo burlar las medidas de seguridad. Aburrido y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, volvió a revisar esos planos una vez más. El hecho de que Anakin estuviera revisando esos planos de nuevo por decisión propia era un claro indicio de lo mal que se encontraba y de lo mucho que necesitaba desviar su mente de aquella pesadilla con cualquier distracción. Por lo menos su trabajo obtuvo sus frutos, ya que se percató de algunos puntos débiles en el sistema que había pasado por alto cuando los revisó la primera vez. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que ya no estaba solo en el salón hasta que notó unos pasos a poca distancia de donde estaba él. Impulsivamente se levantó del sofá dando un brinco y agarró su espada láser, bajándola al instante al ver de quién se trataba.

-Ah, Obi-Wan, eres tú. No me había dado cuenta de que habías salido de la habitación- dijo Anakin escuetamente mientras volvía al sofá y agarraba los planos de nuevo, fingiendo estar concentrado en ellos y esquivando deliberadamente la mirada de Obi-Wan. No estaba seguro de si se le notaría que había estado llorando, y prefería que Obi-Wan no se diera cuenta de ello.

\- Salí porque oí un ruido bastante fuerte hace no mucho… ¿ha habido algún problema?

La voz de Obi-Wan sonaba igual que lo había hecho durante todo el día. No era el tono enfadado o a la defensiva que cualquier otra persona hubiera esperado después de una discusión. No, era mucho peor que eso: la más absoluta y dolorosa indiferencia.

-Se me cayó un vaso en la cocina... me imagino que eso sería el ruido que te despertó.

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan ridículo? _Seguro que Obi-Wan está pensando lo desastre que puedo llegar a ser a veces…_ Ahora era el momento en que su Maestro en cualquier otra situación le habría respondido con un comentario sarcástico sobre lo torpe que era Anakin cada vez que entraba en la cocina, dando pie a un inocente cruce de acusaciones que habría acabado con Obi-Wan abrazándose a él en el sofá y los dos olvidando en la cercanía del otro cualquier cosa de la que hubieran estado hablando. Pero no era un momento cualquiera, estando demasiado reciente su anterior discusión, así que lamentablemente nada de esto ocurrió.

-Ya veo- dijo simplemente Obi-Wan, y aunque Anakin no levantó la cabeza supuso que ya se había retirado silenciosamente a su habitación. 

Aquello no era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse Obi-Wan tan distante en el momento que más lo necesitaba? _Porque pusiste en duda su confianza llegando a considerar la opción de que había sido él quien intentó revelar tu secreto_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sí, Anakin se había buscado aquello en cierto modo, y aunque estuviera dolido porque Obi-Wan parecía poner en muchas ocasiones al Consejo por delante de él, lo cierto es que su Maestro tenía más razones para estar enfadado.

-¿Y qué haces despierto en el salón a estas horas?- Al parecer Obi-Wan aún no se había marchado.

_¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Que he tenido otra pesadilla sobre la noche en que murió mi madre? ¿Que tengo miedo de acabar perdiéndole a él también?_ Miedo… Anakin recordó las palabras de Obi-Wan echándole en cara que sus miedos le impedían ver la realidad y que eso era prueba de lo poco preparado que estaba Anakin para obtener el rango de Maestro. No, su orgullo le impedía confesarle lo asustado que estaba en ese momento y darle así la razón sobre lo que le había acusado.

-Quería revisar unos detalles de los planos de la prisión en Christophsis.

-¿A las tres de la madrugada?- le dijo Obi-Wan escépticamente, probablemente habiendo llegado a la conclusión de lo que estaba pasando realmente: que Anakin  no podía dormir a causa de alguna pesadilla. Después de todo, Obi-Wan era muy perspicaz... aunque ni la persona más ingenua de la galaxia se habría tragado aquella excusa tan ridícula sobre los planos. A pesar de que era evidente que Obi-Wan no se creía aquello, Anakin, que era muy cabezota, siguió intentando mostrarse fuerte y hacer como si no le pasara nada.

-Sí, a las tres de la madrugada- dijo bruscamente levantando finalmente la mirada.

Algo debió de haber visto Obi-Wan en su rostro, porque su mirada fría y distante pareció ablandarse un poco. Apenas era perceptible, pero Anakin conocía muy bien aquellos ojos como para detectar el más leve de los matices.

-Anakin… ¿te encuentras bien?- _¿has tenido alguna pesadilla?_ , es lo que Obi-Wan probablemente estaba pensando en realidad. 

El joven Jedi, que aún tenía las emociones a flor de piel, pensó que Obi-Wan solo le estaba preguntando aquello por lástima. Y Anakin no quería que la única razón por la que Obi-Wan parecía querer entablar una conversación con él por primera vez ese día fuera simplemente porque le inspirase lástima.

-Perfectamente- mintió Anakin- y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a continuar revisando los planos- finalizó en un tono cortante. _No me hagas caso_ , pensó para sí mismo de manera contradictoria. _Por favor, no te marches_.

-Como quieras- dijo Obi-Wan volviendo a adoptar aquel tono de frialdad e indiferencia. _Estupendo, muy bien hecho Anakin_ , se reprochó irónicamente para sus adentros- Hasta mañana.

El joven Jedi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Obi-Wan esta vez sí que había desaparecido finalmente tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches- dijo Anakin en un susurro, aunque ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.

En algún momento de la noche debió de haberse quedado dormido. O mejor dicho, en algún momento de la mañana, ya que Anakin recordaba haber visto por la ventana la salida del sol al amanecer. Le dolía mucho el cuello debido a la postura tan incómoda en la que había dormido en el sofá, y no creía que hubiera descansado más de dos horas. Estaba muy cansado, justo el día en el que tenía que haber recuperado fuerzas, ya que probablemente hoy partiera con un ejército de clones hacia la misión en el planeta Dathomir, y tendría que pasarse el día revisando detalles y haciendo los preparativos. Al estirar los brazos se le cayeron al suelo los planos que había estado revisando durante la noche, y solo entonces se percató de que una manta que no había estado ahí antes de que se durmiera ahora cubría su cuerpo. El corazón de Anakin dio un vuelco y una reconfortante emoción lo embargó. Al parecer Obi-Wan, incluso cuando estaba enfadado con Anakin, velaba por él cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle; en este caso, cubriéndole con una manta mientras dormía.

Anakin se dirigió a la cocina del apartamento, de donde provenía el agradable olor del desayuno que ya había preparado Obi-Wan. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, captó su propia imagen en un espejo de la pared, y su cara era realmente un reflejo de lo cansado que se encontraba por dentro, con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas a causa de su falta de sueño.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Obi-Wan ya había desayunado, y permanecía sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida y acariciándose la barba, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Anakin volvió a sentir el deseo de acercarse hasta donde estaba él, tratar de distraerlo de cualquier preocupación que asolaba su mente. Pero como las cosas aún estaban sin arreglar entre ellos, se limitó a observarle ensimismado en silencio hasta que Obi-Wan se percató de su presencia. Al mirarlo a los ojos su gesto se torció un poco más, y Anakin esperaba que aquello se debiera a que le disgustó el aspecto terriblemente cansado que lucía Anakin, y no porque no deseara verlo.

-Buenos días- dijo dubitativamente Anakin , sintiéndose algo incómodo e inseguro al no saber muy bien qué decir.

-Buenos días, Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan asintiendo con la cabeza. Aunque aún sonaba distante, a Anakin le pareció que había algo menos de frialdad en el tono con el que se dirigió a él en comparación con el día anterior, aunque no estaba seguro de ello… Tal vez fueran simplemente imaginaciones de Anakin ocasionadas por lo mucho que deseaba que aquel fuera el caso- Te he dejado en la mesa tu desayuno. Enseguida acudiré a una reunión con varios Jedi presidida por el Maestro Windu. Tal vez… tal vez deberías acudir tú también después de haber faltado a la reunión de ayer, y quizás tener una conversación con él para excusarte por tu ausencia- Obi-Wan parecía estar midiendo sus palabras al decir esto último, probablemente recordando su discusión de ayer y queriendo evitar que Anakin saltara a la defensiva ante cualquier mención del Maestro Windu o del Consejo Jedi. Pero aquellas sutilezas no eran necesarias; Anakin estaba muy cansado y ya no tenía ninguna gana de discutir.

\- No creo que pueda acudir, Maestro, pero seguro que el Consejo lo entenderá… al menos esta vez. Tengo que hacer muchos preparativos para la misión que comandaré en Dathomir.

\- Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué día te marchas?

\- Si todo va según lo previsto, hoy a la tarde.

-¿Hoy a la tarde?- repitió Obi-Wan mirándole sorprendido, y tal vez algo… ¿decepcionado? Quizás su Maestro, al igual que él, habría deseado que no se marchara tan pronto, estando aún las cosas tan mal entre ellos y apenas dirigiéndose la palabra. Pero Anakin quizás estuviera viendo cosas donde no las había, y que él se sintiera así no significaba que Obi-Wan también pensara lo mismo. La verdad es que a Anakin no le hacía ninguna gracia marcharse a esta misión estando enfadados, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Obi-Wan partiría a la misión en Christophsis en unos días. Sin duda sería mucho más duro soportar la distancia y la habitual preocupación que Anakin sentía cada vez que Obi-Wan partía hacia alguna misión peligrosa sabiendo que se habían despedido sin reconciliarse.   

\- Sí, iba a ser en unos días, pero el Maestro Yoda pensó que lo mejor sería adelantarla.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza y permaneció pensativo durante un largo tiempo. Abrió la boca para empezar a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó callado. Finalmente, empezó a hablar, aunque Anakin estaba seguro de que no era aquello lo que su Maestro había querido decirle inicialmente.

-Iré entonces a la reunión yo solo, le explicaré al Maestro Windu por qué no has podido acudir.

-Gracias- dijo Anakin en un susurro, manteniendo una lucha interior consigo mismo. Su Maestro asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-Obi-Wan, espera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?- Obi-Wan le miraba expectante, y ahora que aquellos ojos le devolvían la mirada el joven Jedi se quedó bloqueado.

_Perdóname por haber dudado de ti_ , es lo que una parte de él quería decirle. _Te quiero. Siento haberme comportado así, pero tenía mucho miedo de que hubieras elegido al Consejo finalmente antes que a mí. Estoy asustado de que algún día acabes dándote cuenta de que no valgo la pena_. Todo aquello era la más absoluta verdad. Pero decirle eso significaba darle la razón a Obi-Wan cuando se dirigió a él con aquellas duras palabras: _Pero como siempre, dejas que tus emociones, que tus miedos, se apoderen de ti y no te dejen ver la realidad, dando la razón al Consejo de que, efectivamente, aún te falta mucho que aprender para poder obtener el título de Maestro_ , volvió a resonar por enésima vez la voz de Obi-Wan en su cabeza _._ Una parte de él no estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquello, ya que sentía con todo su ser que el Consejo era en muchas ocasiones  realmente injusto con él, y que si no le nombraban Maestro era más que nada por una desconfianza que él no se merecía.

-Yo…-Anakin suspiró profundamente llegando a una decisión- anoche me percaté de otro punto débil en el sistema de seguridad de la prisión en Christophsis mirando los planos. Si quieres puedo explicártelo ahora antes de que te marches a la reunión- dijo tras una pausa, habiendo ganado el orgullo finalmente la batalla a su corazón, al menos por ahora; Anakin no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin disculparse, y realmente no quería marcharse a Dathomir sin haber al menos hablado las cosas con Obi-Wan.

\- Ah, por supuesto, Anakin. Te lo agradezco- No obstante, Obi-Wan parecía decepcionado, tal vez él también había esperado que Anakin le dijera otra cosa.

Fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, después de que Anakin hubiera localizado el plano que le quería enseñar.

-Me sorprende que hayas encontrado una nueva debilidad en el sistema, Anakin. Creía que ya habías revisado todos los planos “de arriba a abajo a la perfección”, según tus palabras.

A Anakin no le pasó desapercibido el matiz irónico en su voz al decir aquello, y por un momento se sintió reconfortado ante aquella pequeña muestra de cotidianidad entre ellos. Lo cierto es que echaba de menos hasta los comentarios sarcásticos de Obi-Wan.

-Y así lo había hecho, Maestro, pero hasta a los mejores se les puede escapar algún detalle.

-Ya, claro- dijo simplemente Obi-Wan, aunque a Anakin le pareció que un lado de sus labios estaba levemente inclinado hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. Anakin hizo también esfuerzos para no sonreír tras percatarse de aquello.

Le explicó lo que había descubierto mientras que Obi-Wan le escuchaba atentamente, haciéndole alguna pregunta de vez en cuando mientras ambos observaban el plano. Era realmente agradable pasar un rato así, ya que en ese momento podía engañarse a sí mismo e imaginar que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Y de esa manera al bloquear este dispositivo evitarás que la alarma del nivel superior se dispare…- trató de finalizar Anakin a modo de conclusión, aunque interrumpió aquella frase al percatarse de que Obi-Wan ya no estaba observando los planos, sino que le estaba mirando fijamente a él. Cuando Anakin le devolvió la mirada, quedó fascinado ante la imagen de Obi-Wan iluminado por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana del salón.

Su cabello cobrizo emitía destellos de color dorado bajo aquella luminosidad, y en sus ojos (cuyo color Anakin nunca era capaz de identificar, siendo una hermosa mezcla entre verdes, azules y grises) era el matiz verde el que predominaba en ese momento. A Anakin se le cortó la respiración por un momento ante la cautivadora imagen de Obi-Wan, quien a su vez parecía no tener ojos para nada más que Anakin. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir enfadados? Anakin no podía entender ya las razones, eran demasiado absurdas en comparación con los profundos sentimientos que ambos Jedi albergaban el uno por el otro, como tantas veces habían demostrado con sus acciones. _Vamos, discúlpate ya, Anakin_ , le decía una voz en su cabeza. _¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien se disculpe? Él también podría hacerlo_ , continuaba pensando otra parte testaruda de él. _Porque tú te portaste mucho peor llegando a desconfiar por un momento de él. ¿Cómo te habría sentado eso a ti si se hubiese dado el caso contrario?_ Anakin estaba manteniendo una lucha interior consigo mismo, y algo le decía que iba a acabar dejando de lado su orgullo; era realmente difícil mantenerse firme en su enfado cuando la persona a la que quería con toda su alma estaba enfrente de él mirándole de esa manera. _Claro que aunque me disculpe eso no significa que Obi-Wan vaya a perdonarme tan fácilmente_ , se lamentó Anakin para sus adentros. Sin embargo, la forma en que Obi-Wan le miraba le daba esperanzas de que tal vez sí le perdonaría tan fácilmente como eso. Pero para ello tenía que decir algo, y para su desgracia, Anakin parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. _Siempre me bloqueo en los momentos más inoportunos…_

Obi-Wan parecía estar también manteniendo un debate consigo mismo, y si sus manos no hubieran estado sujetando el plano que ambos habían estado revisando, Anakin estaba seguro de que estaría acariciándose la barbilla en una pose de absoluta concentración. Tal vez Anakin tuviera suerte y Obi-Wan dijera algo antes que él. Después de todo, a su Maestro se le daban mucho mejor las palabras. Aunque Anakin le gastara bromas a veces sobre ello utilizando el sobrenombre de “El Negociador” que los miembros de la República usaban para referirse a él, la verdad es que el joven Jedi podría pasarse horas y horas escuchándole hablar con esa voz tan agradable cuando trataba de convencer a alguien con argumentos entremezclados con comentarios sarcásticos.

-Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan en voz baja, y si había algo que a Anakin le gustara más que escuchar a Obi-Wan argumentando era cuando este pronunciaba su nombre en un susurro- yo…

La alarma que llevaba Obi-Wan encima para avisarle de la hora de la reunión empezó a sonar, rompiendo el momento tan mágico que se había instaurado entre ellos e interrumpiendo lo que tal vez hubiera supuesto una anhelada reconciliación. Mientras Obi-Wan apagaba la alarma, Anakin empezó a maldecir mentalmente en todas las lenguas que conocía por aquella interrupción tan inoportuna.

-Tengo que irme, llego justo de tiempo a la reunión- contestó Obi-Wan recuperando un tono de voz neutral desprovisto de cualquier emoción, tan distinto a la manera en que había sonado antes cuando había pronunciado su nombre y se había preparado para comenzar a hablar. _Maldita  alarma, maldita reunión y maldito Consejo Jedi que siempre acaba interponiéndose entre nosotros de una forma u otra_ \- gracias por la información que me has dado, sin duda será de gran ayuda en la misión.

-Claro, no es nada- contestó Anakin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te veo luego- se despidió escuetamente Obi-Wan antes de levantarse del sofá con rapidez para dirigirse a la dichosa reunión.

-Adiós- dijo Anakin en voz baja y suspirando exageradamente mientras observaba la figura de Obi-Wan desaparecer por la puerta del apartamento.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para lamentaciones, ya que como le había dicho a Obi-Wan tenía muchos preparativos por hacer para la misión a la que se dirigiría esa misma tarde si todo estaba en orden. Así que aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio, con un dolor terrible en el cuello por la mala postura en la que había dormido, y sintiendo una gran ansiedad en su pecho por los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar el día anterior, Anakin se levantó con determinación del sofá pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer ese día. Porque así era la vida de Anakin, y a pesar de que en ocasiones pudiera estar hasta arriba de problemas, no podía dejar que eso afectase en sus responsabilidades; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de vidas que dependían de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vamos, reconciliaos ya! En el fondo lo están deseando jaja. Y otra vez les interrumpieron, esta vez de otra manera... pero bueno, por lo menos el final de este capítulo es un poco mejor que el anterior :P Así la espera para el siguiente se os hará menos larga :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa otra vez! Vuelvo a actualizar de nuevo, por tercer día consecutivo jajaja. Además hoy actualizaré con dos capítulos ;)

Anakin ya había organizado todos los preparativos necesarios para la misión que tendría lugar en Dathomir, así que partiría esa misma tarde hacia allí con un ejército de clones tal y como había estado previsto. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno, probablemente debido a lo cansado que estaba a causa de su falta de sueño.

No había vuelto a ver a Obi-Wan desde su breve intercambio de la mañana, en el que por un momento había parecido que ambos Jedi iniciarían una conversación para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. _Pero fuimos interrumpidos, como siempre…esta vez por la alarma que llevaba Obi-Wan encima para avisarle de la hora de la reunión_.

Apenas quedaban unas horas para el momento acordado en que la nave despegaría, y los dos Jedi seguían sin reconciliarse. Ahora que por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre tras haber terminado todos los preparativos que tenía que hacer, Anakin pensó que tal vez fuera el momento de buscar a su Maestro, pues había tomado ya una decisión. A pesar de que aún siguiera molesto por algunas cosas, el corazón le había ganado la batalla a su orgullo, y no quería marcharse sin haber intentado al menos un acercamiento. Posiblemente no arreglaran sus diferencias en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos Anakin no se marcharía sin haberlo intentado, sabiendo además que Obi-Wan tendría que partir hacia una peligrosa misión dentro de pocos días.

Por supuesto que eso no significaba que Anakin fuera a arrastrarse, y aún seguía pensando que había varias cosas que el Consejo Jedi y Obi-Wan por extensión estaban haciendo mal, siendo la tarea que le encomendaron de espiar al Canciller tan solo una de ellas. Los acontecimientos recientes habían demostrado una vez más que Palpatine se preocupaba por el bien de Anakin, advirtiéndole de que alguien había tratado de revelar su secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken. No solo eso, sino que el Canciller también se aseguró de que aquello no saliera a la luz. _Y yo respondo a esa lealtad espiándole a traición…_ , se recriminó Anakin llevándose las manos a la frente.

Y mientras tanto, había alguien por ahí que conocía el secreto más oscuro de Anakin, probablemente esperando el momento idóneo para volver a intentar que los demás Jedi lo descubrieran. Pero, ¿quién podía ser? ¿Y por qué hacerlo a escondidas a través de un intermediario? Definitivamente había algo que no encajaba. Anakin no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor ansioso, esperando inútilmente detectar algo en los rostros de la personas con las que se cruzaba que los delatara. Lo cierto es que Anakin estaba muy agobiado por todo este asunto, y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tratar de averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto. _Tampoco es que hubiera sabido por dónde empezar aunque tuviera tiempo._  

Por mucho que Anakin deseara volver atrás en el tiempo y haber actuado de otra manera, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que ocurrió en Tatooine. _Así que si el Consejo se entera de lo que hice, tendré que afrontar las consecuencias._ Lo que sí podía hacer Anakin era seguir adelante con sus responsabilidades y tratar de conseguir que el fin de la guerra estuviera un poco más cerca realizando con éxito sus misiones, ayudando así a cantidad de personas inocentes que sufrían cada día. El futuro sí se podía cambiar, y Anakin no dejaría que su pasado y el miedo de que su secreto saliera a la luz le impidieran hacer lo que mejor sabía: ayudar a los demás.

Había algo más que también podía hacer: dejar de ser tan cabezota (lo cierto es que su Maestro tenía bastante razón cuando le llamaba cabezota, aunque Anakin no lo admitiría en voz alta) y acudir en busca de Obi-Wan. Pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él aunque fuera por un solo instante, decirle una vez más lo mucho que le quería antes de que ambos se despidieran sin saber cuándo volverían a encontrarse. Si es que volvían a encontrarse… Desgraciadamente, ser un Jedi conllevaba muchos riesgos, y siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo desafortunado ocurriera durante una misión. Así que Anakin no pensaba permitir que se despidieran siendo aquella discusión uno de los recuerdos más recientes de los momentos compartidos juntos. No dejaría que, en el caso de que algo saliera mal en su misión y ocurriera lo peor, Obi-Wan pensara hasta el final de sus días que Anakin no había confiado plenamente en él, cuando en realidad confiaba más en su Maestro que en él mismo.

Sin embargo, el destino realmente parecía haberse propuesto trastocar todos los planes de Anakin, pues un hombre de mediana edad que Anakin reconoció como uno de los guardias de seguridad del Canciller volvió a abordarlo en ese momento, informándole de que el Canciller deseaba verle de nuevo. Anakin gruñó para sus adentros, deseando por un momento decirle que aquello debería esperar porque tenía algo pendiente por hacer mucho más importante. El joven Jedi miró la hora antes de responderle al guardia. _Aún quedan tres horas para el momento previsto del despegue de la nave, si me reúno con el Canciller ahora_ _tendré el resto de la tarde libre para hablar con Obi-Wan… si es que él quiere hablar conmigo._ Pensando que cuanto antes se viera con el Canciller antes podría reunirse con Obi-Wan, le asintió con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad y dejó que este guiara el camino hacia el despacho del Canciller.

En cuanto llegó a su despacho, el Canciller se levantó de su silla y se interesó por el estado de ánimo de Anakin después de la noticia que le había dado el día anterior. El joven Jedi le contestó que estaba bastante ansioso por el hecho de desconocer la identidad de la persona que había tratado de revelar su secreto, y que además esta persona podría volver a intentarlo en cualquier momento.

-Siento mucho que estés así, Anakin, de verdad. Por tus palabras deduzco que descartas que Obi-Wan haya tenido algo que ver en este asunto… ¿Has hablado ya con él?

Anakin sintió una punzada de dolor al oír el nombre de Obi-Wan, que es con quien debería estar hablando en estos momentos.

-He hablado con él, sí- dijo en medio de un suspiro, decidiendo no contarle nada acerca de su discusión. Aquello era asunto de Obi-Wan y él; de nadie más- Estoy seguro de que él no ha tenido nada que ver.

-Te habrá dado alguna prueba, imagino, si tan seguro estás- le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para que Anakin continuara.

-No me ha dado ninguna prueba- _No las necesito_ , pensó Anakin lamentando no haberle dicho eso a Obi-Wan  cuando tuvieron aquella conversación en lugar de saltar a la defensiva y echarle en cara que en muchas ocasiones parecía que ponía al Consejo por delante de él- Su palabra es suficiente- finalizó Anakin. Sí, su palabra era suficiente. En cuanto Obi-Wan le aseguró que él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, Anakin le creyó. El problema radicaba en que Anakin llegó a plantearse, aunque fuera por un breve instante, que tal vez sí lo hubiera hecho, sintiendo la obligación de contar su secreto al Consejo. El hecho de que Anakin llegara siquiera a planteárselo es lo que verdaderamente molestó a Obi-Wan.

El Canciller se dio la vuelta y observó la ciudad de Coruscant por la ventana de su despacho, así que Anakin no pudo ver su reacción al decir aquello.

-Entiendo…- dijo simplemente el Canciller. Tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a mirar hacia Anakin- Bueno, Anakin, te preguntarás por qué he solicitado tu presencia. Sé que partirás hacia una misión en unas horas, así que no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Tan solo quería hacerte una sugerencia para tratar de averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto.

Aquello despertó el interés de Anakin.

-¿Qué sugiere, Canciller?

\- Bueno, es bastante sencillo, la verdad, tanto que quizás ya se te haya ocurrido a ti. Me refiero a que, como bien sabes, en el templo Jedi hay cámaras de seguridad en ciertos lugares, y los hologramas de los vídeos están disponibles en la sala de los Archivos.

Por supuesto que Anakin lo sabía. Conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los pasillos y salas en los que aquellas cámaras estaban instaladas, pues tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado con aquello… o de lo contrario, su relación secreta con Obi-Wan habría dejado ya de ser secreta hacía tiempo. Lo cierto es que Obi-Wan y él muchas veces no podían esperarse a estar en el apartamento para acortar la distancia entre ellos, así que muchas veces se escabullían hacia pequeñas salas sin vigilancia para poder pasar un rato juntos sin necesidad de fingir ante los demás, no tener que contenerse a la hora de abrazarse o darse un beso.

-Así es- contestó afirmativamente Anakin, quien creía saber qué era lo que el Canciller iba a decirle.

-Tal vez si revisas las grabaciones del día en que el intruso se coló en el templo, quizás encuentres algún momento en que la persona cuya identidad tratamos de identificar le transmite órdenes a este individuo. No debemos olvidar que el intruso confesó que había sido ayudado por alguien que tenía acceso al templo, así que es lógico pensar que mantuvieran alguna conversación ese día dentro del templo.

A Anakin no se le había ocurrido aquello, probablemente por lo improbable que encontraba el hecho de que alguien que parecía haberse tomado tantas molestias para que su identidad no fuera descubierta hubiera cometido el desliz de mantener una conversación con el intruso en un lugar en el que podrían ser grabados por las cámaras de seguridad. Eso mismo le comentó Anakin al Canciller.

-No creo que esta persona haya cometido el descuido de hablar con el intruso en un lugar con cámaras… me parece muy improbable teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que parece haberse esforzado para que su identidad permanezca en secreto.

\- Lo sé, y probablemente tengas razón, muchacho. Pero quién sabe, todos comentemos descuidos de vez en cuando, ¿no? No se pierde nada por intentarlo.

\- En eso tiene razón, Canciller. Le echaré un vistazo a las grabaciones, a ver si encuentro algo de valor por casualidad.

Después de ese intercambio y de que el Canciller le deseara suerte para su misión, ambos se despidieron. Anakin miró el reloj por enésima vez ese día. Apenas había estado un cuarto de hora en el despacho del Canciller, así que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para echar un vistazo a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad antes de hablar por fin con Obi-Wan. Como le había dicho al Canciller, no creía encontrar ninguna información valiosa, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Palpatine le había enseñado una imagen del intruso al que sus guardias de seguridad tuvieron que abatir para que Anakin pudiera reconocerle en las grabaciones, aunque de nada serviría verlo a él si no estaba en compañía de la persona que lo había ayudado a entrar.

Anakin fue observando grabación tras grabación de aquel día, y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba desesperando, pues tal y como había sospechado no estaba encontrando ningún tipo de información valiosa. Ya había revisado casi todas las grabaciones, y se alarmó al mirar el reloj y comprobar que había pasado ya una hora. _Tengo menos de dos horas para hablar con Obi-Wan, y estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo_ , pensó exasperado Anakin. Si aún le quedaran muchas grabaciones por revisar, Anakin lo habría dejado para otro momento, sin importar lo urgente que era descubrir la identidad de aquella persona: algo en su interior le decía que era mucho más importante arreglar las cosas con Obi-Wan (o al menos intentarlo). No solo se lo decía su corazón, sus instintos de Jedi también lo hacían. Pero ya solo le quedaba por comprobar una grabación, así que decidió que lo mejor sería revisarla de una vez por todas y así descartar que este método les pudiera revelar algún tipo de información.

Nada podría haberle preparado para el contenido de aquel vídeo. Ahí estaba el intruso, exactamente igual a la imagen que el Canciller le había dado. No había ninguna duda, era él. Pero lo que a Anakin le dejó helado fue que la persona con la que el intruso estaba hablando era nada más ni nada menos que Obi-Wan. _No, no puede ser, tiene que tratarse de un error._ Pero la evidencia estaba delante de él. Obi-Wan le estaba dando órdenes al intruso de entregarle el paquete al Maestro Yoda, y también de no revelar este cometido a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Anakin no pudo ver con claridad el momento en que Obi-Wan le entregaba el paquete con el vídeo al intruso, ya que su visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar en sus ojos en cuanto oyó esa voz que tanto amaba decir aquello. La grabación finalizó en ese momento, quedando una sombra de color gris en donde antes habían estado las imágenes. _No puede ser verdad, tiene que haber una explicación. Obi-Wan nunca me traicionaría. Me prometió que él jamás haría nada parecido, y él nunca me mentiría._

Anakin volvió a mirar la grabación una y otra vez, sintiendo que un pedazo de su corazón se rompía cada vez que la observaba. No podía ser verdad… y sin embargo, la persona que aparecía en las imágenes era Obi-Wan. _¿Qué sentido tiene esto? ¿Por qué Obi-Wan me guardaría el secreto de los Tusken para revelarlo al Consejo tiempo después? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¿Por qué iba a traicionar a la persona a la que quiere?_ Anakin empezó a sentir náuseas cuando una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Tal vez el problema era ese… tal vez Obi-Wan nunca le quiso y todo fuera una farsa para que Anakin no sospechara nada. _No, no, por favor, eso no. Cualquier cosa menos eso._ La sola idea de que todo fuera mentira se le hacía insoportable. Anakin habría sido capaz de sobrellevar cualquier otra cosa: que Obi-Wan hubiera revelado al Consejo lo que Anakin hizo en Tatooine pensando que eso sería lo mejor para todos, incluso habiendo actuado a espaldas de él. ¿Pero que toda su relación fuera una mentira? Eso era una idea que no podía soportar.

A Anakin se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar, y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que no pudiera parar de llorar. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. Mejor dicho, no era capaz ni siquiera de pensar. Lo único que sabía es que nada, absolutamente nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Por qué motivo iba a traicionarle Obi-Wan, cuando toda la vida no había hecho nada más que ayudarle? ¿Por qué mentirle en Tatooine cuando le prometió que no contaría nada al Consejo? ¿Por qué fingir sentimientos hacia él? No, no tenía ningún sentido. Algo debía de haber ocurrido para que de repente Obi-Wan se pusiera en su contra.

A Anakin ya le daba todo igual. No le importaba que el Consejo se enterase de su secreto, ni de las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear para él, existiendo la posibilidad de que lo expulsaran de la orden Jedi. Todo aquello era insignificante en comparación con el inmenso dolor que lo atormentaba ante el hecho de que la persona que lo era todo para él le hubiera traicionado.

Aún así, una parte de él seguía negando la evidencia que se mostraba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo era aquello que le había dicho Obi-Wan cuando discutieron? _Si hubiera sido al revés, y todas las evidencias apuntaran a ti, seguiría sin creer que tuvieras nada que ver en este asunto. Me daría igual cuántas pruebas te señalaran, pues antes pensaría que todas ellas estarían equivocadas…_ , resonó la voz de Obi-Wan en su cabeza. Anakin había estado profundamente arrepentido por haber dudado de él, razón por la cual decidió ir en su busca para pedirle perdón justo antes de que el guardia de seguridad del Canciller se le apareciera hacía unas horas. ¿No era acaso este el momento de demostrar que realmente se arrepentía de haber desconfiado de él? Era cierto que esta nueva evidencia de la grabación parecía innegable, pero por encima de todas las cosas, Anakin confiaba en Obi-Wan. Su Obi-Wan, la persona más noble que conocía, a quien amaba por encima de todo por sus valores: su honestidad, lealtad, altruismo, generosidad. Obi-Wan, quien por alguna extraña razón, albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia Anakin.

El joven Jedi comenzó a recordar todos los momentos compartidos con Obi-Wan: sus regañinas por no escucharle con atención cuando Anakin aún era su Padawan, todas las veces que arriesgó su vida para ayudarle, su gesto de exasperación cada vez que Anakin le recordaba el número de veces que le había sido salvado la vida, la manera en que la máscara (en sentido figurado) que había llevado toda su vida para no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y mantener la serenidad se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente cada vez que sus labios se posaban sobre los de Anakin, cada vez que acariciaba su cuerpo, cada vez que le susurraba al oído lo mucho que le quería. Anakin sintió que no podía haber nada más verdadero y auténtico que todos esos recuerdos, siendo su validez mucho mayor que cualquier grabación que tuviera ante sus ojos.

De pronto Anakin sintió que podía pensar con más claridad, y tras ver otra vez las imágenes se percató de algo que había pasado por alto hasta ahora. Había algo diferente en la manera que aquella grabación terminaba en comparación con todas las demás que Anakin había revisado durante la última hora. Apenas era perceptible, pero la forma en que la imagen desaparecía para proceder a ser sustituida por un fondo gris en el que nada podía verse era diferente. Parecía como si en lugar de haber finalizado el tiempo natural de la grabación, alguien la hubiera interrumpido deliberadamente con posterioridad, omitiendo la parte que tendría que venir a continuación. Gracias a lo hábil que era Anakin en todo lo relacionado con cables y circuitos, conocía la manera de recuperar el contenido que se había omitido, si es que sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprobó que efectivamente alguien había manipulado el contenido de aquellas imágenes omitiendo una parte de lo que habían captado las cámaras. Anakin contuvo la respiración mientras la grabación continuaba desde el momento en que se había interrumpido, esperando con expectación llegar por fin al fondo de este asunto.

La grabación continuaba con una conversación entre Obi-Wan y el intruso.

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No ves que ya hemos acabado con el paripé que teníamos que hacer? Siempre me toca trabajar con estúpidos... ¡Vamos, idiota, lárgate ya!_

Esa era la voz de Obi-Wan, y a la vez sonaba tan distinta a la suya… Obi-Wan nunca se dirigiría a nadie con semejante desprecio y altivez.

El intruso por su parte parecía atemorizado y aturdido.

_-Mis disculpas… cumpliré vuestras órdenes, pero por favor, no le hagáis nada a mi familia._

_-Si tardas un segundo más en marcharte, tu querida familia pagará por ello. ¡Vete ya, inútil!_

El intruso se marchó corriendo tropezándose por el camino, pero la imagen de Obi-Wan que aparecía en la grabación no pareció percatarse de aquello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. Lo que sucedió después fue suficiente para que Anakin entendiera buena parte de lo que estaba pasando, y el deseo de ir en busca de Obi-Wan volvió con más fuerza que nunca. _Oh, Obi-Wan, perdóname… Pero que estúpido he sido._

Pues lo que ocurrió entonces fue que la piel de Obi-Wan se tornó de un color azul oscuro, unos tentáculos empezaron a formarse en su cabeza, y finalmente la transformación acabó dando lugar a una mujer de otra raza que Anakin ya había visto hace no mucho en Tatooine…

_El metamorfo_ , gruñó Anakin para sus adentros maldiciendo aquel burdo engaño en el que había estado a punto de caer. Al parecer, al metamorfo que se les escapó en Tatooine le gustaba adquirir normalmente esa misma apariencia de mujer que llevaba cuando lucharon contra él para liberar a los esclavos en aquella misión que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Muchos pensamientos e ideas asolaban la mente de Anakin mientras corría en busca de Obi-Wan tras salir de la sala de los Archivos, pero había uno que sobresalía por encima de todos: Habían tratado de ponerle en contra de Obi-Wan, haciéndole creer que le había traicionado intentando revelar al Consejo su secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken. _Y he estado a punto de caer en el engaño…_ Pero no lo hizo, y su confianza en Obi-Wan prevaleció por encima de todas las evidencias que parecían estar en su contra, gracias a lo cual Anakin abrió los ojos y pudo percatarse de la manipulación de aquella grabación. Los artífices de ese engaño subestimaron en gran medida a Anakin y sus habilidades, pues no le creyeron capaz de recuperar el resto del contenido de la grabación que habían omitido porque los delataría.

El joven Jedi volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya solo quedaba poco más de  una hora para el despegue de la nave. _¿Cómo puede pasar el tiempo tan deprisa?_ Anakin no encontraba a Obi-Wan por ninguna parte; pensó que tal vez estaría en su apartamento, pero para su desgracia se lo encontró vacío. No sabía dónde buscar, el tiempo se le estaba agotando y la ansiedad que lo asolaba no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lo peor de todo era lo estúpido que Anakin se sentía por haber estado tan ciego, pues ahora estaba claro quién estaba detrás de toda esta trama. Solo había una persona aparte de Obi-Wan que conociera su secreto sobre los Tusken, y además dicha persona también era consciente de que Obi-Wan conocía su secreto: el Canciller Palpatine. _¿Por qué no tuve más en cuenta las sospechas de Obi-Wan cuando me advertía sobre él? Cuánto lo siento, Obi-Wan, he sido un idiota._

Una terrible ira y sensación de impotencia se apoderaron de él mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre una pared de la habitación vacía de Obi-Wan en gesto de rendición al recordar cuánto le había insistido el Canciller en la idea de que Obi-Wan debía de ser quien había tratado de revelar su secreto. _Maldito traidor_ , pensó Anakin dando un puñetazo contra la pared recordando su conversación con Palpatine hacía unas horas. El Canciller le había instado a que revisara las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para identificar a la persona que estaba detrás de esto, cuando en el fondo estaría disfrutando ante la perspectiva de que Anakin diera con la grabación en la que el metamorfo se estaba haciendo pasar por Obi-Wan. Sin duda ambos eran cómplices probablemente desde antes de que Obi-Wan y Anakin fueran a aquella misión en Tatooine, aunque aún había muchas incógnitas por resolver.

De lo que no había ninguna duda era que el Canciller quería poner a Anakin en contra de Obi-Wan. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y qué ganaba con eso? Lo único que estaba claro de todo este asunto era que Obi-Wan y el Consejo habían estado en lo cierto cuando sospechaban que había algo oscuro en el Canciller, pero Anakin nunca fue capaz de verlo hasta ahora.

No obstante, todas las incógnitas tendrían que esperar, pues lo único en lo que ahora podía pensar Anakin era que no encontraba a Obi-Wan por ninguna parte, no sabía dónde seguir buscando y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Pero Anakin de ninguna manera pensaba irse a Dathomir sin decirle antes a Obi-Wan lo mucho que sentía no haberle escuchado antes, pues su Maestro había estado en lo cierto una vez más en sus sospechas. A Anakin no le gustaba normalmente admitir en voz alta las veces en que Obi-Wan llevaba la razón, y sin embargo ahora no había nada que deseara más que aquello. _¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?_ _Por favor, Obi-Wan, perdóname_ , pensó Anakin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Curiosamente, Anakin ahora se encontraba en los pasillos rodeados de columnas anexos a los jardines y a las salas de entrenamiento del templo, lugar que el joven Jedi reconoció como el sitio en el que Obi-Wan le sorprendió besándole repentinamente el día que decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, después de que hubiera vuelto con vida de la misión en el planeta Ansion. La nostalgia que le trajo aquel recuerdo acentuó aún más su necesidad de encontrarse con él para pedirle perdón antes de que Anakin tuviera que marcharse, y el dolor por no saber dónde seguir buscando se le hizo insoportable. Ya solo quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el despegue de la nave. _¿Dónde puedo encontrarte, Obi-Wan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí, por fin Anakin descubrió lo manipulador que es el Canciller! Ha tardado en llegar el momento, pero al fin se dio jaja. Y volvió a aparecer el metamorfo, no me había olvidado de él jajaja :P ¿Se encontrará Anakin con Obi-Wan a tiempo antes de que tenga que marcharse? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo ;) Al final he subido cuatro capítulos en tres días jajaja (no os acostumbréis a esto :P). ¡Así que como siempre, os recuerdo que os aseguréis de que habéis leído los anteriores antes de leer este! :)

_¿Pero dónde se ha metido Anakin?_ Obi-Wan llevaba un buen rato buscándolo sin éxito. Sabía gracias a un soldado clon que su antiguo Padawan ya había terminado de organizar todos los preparativos de la misión hacia la que partiría esa misma tarde (o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Anakin según el Capitán Rex, aunque lo cierto es que Obi-Wan no descartaba que se le hubiera olvidado revisar algo, teniendo en cuenta su afán por la improvisación).

Sin embargo, según lo que le contó el Capitán Rex, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Anakin terminó de prepararlo todo, y Obi-Wan no podía entender cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera visto desde entonces. Necesitaba encontrarle cuánto antes, ya que estaba previsto que la nave de Anakin partiera hacia Dathomir en algo menos de una hora.

No podía negar que aún seguía molesto por el hecho de que Anakin hubiera sido capaz de plantearse que Obi-Wan había intentado revelar su secreto sobre los Tusken al Consejo. _¿Pero cómo puede ser capaz de dudar de mí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?_ Lo cierto es que Obi-Wan le conocía mejor que nadie, y en el fondo intuía que parte de estas dudas provenían de las inseguridades de Anakin, quien por alguna razón (el muy cabezota) seguía temiendo que Obi-Wan pusiera al Consejo Jedi por delante de él. _Su cabezonería nunca dejará de sorprenderme… ¿Cómo puede seguir pensando eso cuando estoy yendo en contra de los dictados de los Jedi sobre el apego manteniendo una relación secreta con él?_

Durante su discusión, Anakin le había echado en cara que sentía que muchas veces no le defendía del Consejo cuando estos eran injustos con él. Obi-Wan había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, y al menos esta parte de su enfado sí podía entenderla. Era cierto que Obi-Wan trataba de evitar en la medida de lo posible cualquier enfrentamiento entre Anakin y el Consejo, por eso muchas veces intentaba convencer a Anakin de que cumpliera sus órdenes, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en que dichas órdenes parecían injustas (y lo cierto es que muchas veces lo eran… el Consejo era demasiado exigente con Anakin por ser según la profecía el Elegido que traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza y toda la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba). ¿Pero qué quería Anakin que hiciera Obi-Wan? ¿Alentarle a desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores? Obi-Wan sabía que eso no serviría de nada; al contrario, tan solo perjudicaría aún más la imagen que tenía el Consejo de Anakin. El joven Jedi era tan impulsivo y temperamental a veces que no era capaz de pararse a reflexionar sobre esto, así que Obi-Wan intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. Pero Anakin parecía malinterpretar sus intenciones, creyendo que estos ejemplos eran muestras de que Obi-Wan se posicionaba en muchas ocasiones del lado del Consejo en lugar del suyo, cuando en realidad Obi-Wan lo hacía precisamente por el bien de Anakin.

Después estaba el asunto de que el Canciller hubiera propuesto al Consejo el nombramiento de Anakin como Maestro Jedi… y el hecho de que Obi-Wan se lo hubiera ocultado, así como no haberle contado tampoco la negativa del Consejo a la propuesta del Canciller. Anakin se tomó realmente mal que no se lo hubiera comentado, y eso era algo que Obi-Wan también podía entender. _Tal vez debí habérselo contado, pero quería protegerle del sufrimiento que esa negativa del Consejo le provocaría._ Otra cosa que le molestó extraordinariamente a Obi-Wan durante su discusión fueron las palabras de Anakin sobre este asunto, poniendo en duda el hecho de que Obi-Wan no le hubiera contado nada para protegerlo y clamando que tal vez él hubiera sido otro de los miembros que se opuso a su nombramiento. Aquellas palabras fueron tremendamente duras e injustas, pues  la realidad no podía haber sido más distinta: En las reuniones del Consejo en las que este tema salió a relucir, Obi-Wan discutió acaloradamente con varios Jedi en su afán de defender y poner de relieve las extraordinarias habilidades de Anakin, intentando que estos valorasen a su antiguo Padawan como se merecía.

No obstante, Obi-Wan intuía que muchas de las palabras hirientes de Anakin habían estado influenciadas por comentarios envenados del Canciller. A saber qué fue lo que este le había dicho a Anakin y de qué forma cuando le comentó que alguien había tratado de revelar su secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken. Obi-Wan sospechaba (aunque no tenía ninguna prueba) que Palpatine había aprovechado aquella ocasión para sembrar la duda en Anakin y hacerle desconfiar de la palabra de Obi-Wan. _Qué conveniente para él…_ , pensó Obi-Wan amargamente.

Todo este asunto de que alguien hubiera tratado de revelar al Consejo por medio de una grabación el secreto de Anakin era lo que más le preocupaba a Obi-Wan, y aunque llevaran ya un día sin hablarse, a Obi-Wan no le cabía ninguna duda de que Anakin estaba tanto o incluso más tenso que él. Sin ir más lejos, Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que Anakin no había podido dormir la noche anterior a causa de pesadillas que probablemente estuvieran relacionadas con la terrible noche en que Anakin perdió a su madre y trató de buscar venganza acabando con la tribu de los Tusken.

Obi-Wan recordó cómo se le había encogido el corazón cuando se encontró a Anakin fingiendo estar ocupado mirando unos planos en el salón a las tres de la madrugada la noche en la que durmieron en habitaciones distintas por su fuerte discusión. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos delataban que había estado llorando, y había presentado un corte en la mano, probablemente a causa de los cristales de un vaso roto que según Anakin se le cayó en la cocina ( _tan hábil para unas cosas y tan torpe para otras_ , pensó Obi-Wan con ternura). Anakin había presentado en ese momento una apariencia tan vulnerable que hizo despertar con fuerza el instinto protector de Obi-Wan, desvaneciéndose la mayor parte de su enfado en ese momento. Si Anakin no se hubiera mostrado tan orgulloso asegurando de forma brusca que se encontraba perfectamente ( _¿a quién pretendías engañar mintiendo así de mal, Anakin?_ ), Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que habría dejado de lado todos los resentimientos originados por su discusión. Le habría rodeado con sus brazos guiándole a su habitación para así al menos poder velar por él en sus sueños y despertarlo si alguna de sus pesadillas volvía para atormentarlo. Pero la contestación orgullosa de Anakin impidió que nada de esto ocurriera.

A pesar de que Obi-Wan tenía motivos para sentirse dolido por la actitud de desconfianza que Anakin mostró hacia él, lo cierto es que tenía que reconocer que tal vez hubiera sido demasiado duro con sus palabras. _Debería haber tratado de ponerme en su lugar antes de saltar tan pronto a la defensiva_. Después de todo, había tenido que ser una experiencia muy dura para Anakin ver con sus propios ojos la grabación de aquel momento en que la ira y el dolor por la pérdida de su madre le llevaron a buscar venganza acabando con aquel campamento de los Tusken. Al fin y al cabo, Obi-Wan sabía lo mucho que Anakin se avergonzaba de aquel momento (habían tenido muchas conversaciones sobre este tema), y su antiguo Padawan le había confesado que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, cambiaría  lo que hizo sin dudarlo.

Obi-Wan suspiró mientras se dirigía a las salas de entrenamiento anexas a los jardines del templo para buscar a Anakin en el único sitio en el que aún no había mirado.

Lo cierto es que Obi-Wan quería, no, _necesitaba_ hablar con Anakin y despejar de su mente cualquier duda que aún pudiera tener respecto a él y sus lealtades ( _aunque el muy cabezota debería haber sido capaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo de que por nada del mundo actuaría a sus espaldas ni me pondría del lado del Consejo en una situación que pudiera perjudicarle_ ). No solo eso, sino que también era sumamente importante advertirle a Anakin de sus sospechas antes de que se marchara a Dathomir, pues Obi-Wan también tendría una misión en unos días y no había forma de saber cuándo volverían a tener la oportunidad de hablar sobre este tema. Y es que Obi-Wan no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez el Canciller no hubiera sido del todo honesto con su antiguo Padawan. _Después de todo, solo él y yo conocíamos su secreto_. Necesitaba convencerle de que lo mejor sería hablar lo menos posible con el Canciller hasta que descubrieran la verdad de todo este asunto.

_Al fin algo de suerte_ , pensó Obi-Wan en el momento en que se percató de la presencia de Anakin. El joven Jedi se encontraba apoyado contra una columna con la cabeza levemente agachada y su mano derecha tocándose la frente en un gesto de desesperación. Parecía tan preocupado…El instinto protector de Obi-Wan volvió a resurgir, haciéndole aborrecer con toda su alma a la persona que estaba tratando de perjudicar a su antiguo Padawan y que le mantenía en semejante estado de desasosiego.

-¡Anakin! Por fin te encuentro- exclamó Obi-Wan acercándose hacia él con paso rápido. Anakin levantó la cabeza al instante y le miró con una expresión indescifrable. Obi-Wan no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al percatarse de que sus preciosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos, como si hubiera estado llorando- Sé que tenemos poco tiempo, y que ahora mismo las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros… pero necesito hablar contigo antes de que te marches- Anakin seguía sin decir nada, mirándole aturdido, así que Obi-Wan prosiguió- Aún sigo dolido por el hecho de que llegaras a desconfiar de mí, pero no podemos seguir así, Anakin. Lo cierto es que mientras nosotros seguimos sin dirigirnos la palabra, hay alguien por ahí fuera intentando perjudicarte. Soy consciente de que todas las evidencias apuntan a mí, pero Anakin, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto. Tienes que creerme. Y como yo  no estoy detrás de esto, el Canciller tiene que ser quien esté involucrado de alguna forma, pues no hay nadie más que conozca tu secreto. Sé que suena ilógico, que aparentemente no tiene ningún sentido porque él supuestamente impidió que aquella grabación que revelaba tu secreto saliera a la luz. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero hasta que no descubramos la verdad creo que lo mejor sería que… ¿Anakin? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Obi-Wan tuvo que interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro de Anakin. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma abrumadora a causa de las lágrimas que habían aparecido en ellos y que aún no se habían derramado.

-Anakin, me estás preocupando- continuó diciendo Obi-Wan colocando una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarle de alguna manera.

Y entonces fue cuando Anakin salió de su estado de aturdimiento, rompiendo a llorar y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Obi-Wan, quien le rodeó con sus brazos de una forma protectora. _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ , pensó Obi-Wan con tristeza sintiendo los temblores de Anakin bajo sus brazos mientras este hablaba entrecortadamente entre sollozos sin ninguna coherencia, haciéndole a Obi-Wan verdaderamente difícil entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento tanto, Obi-Wan… No te merezco. Te fallé dudando de ti por un instante y en lugar de seguir enfadado conmigo tratas de protegerme una vez más. Tenías razón,  el Canciller... Ha sido él, Obi-Wan, trató de engañarme con la ayuda del metamorfo haciéndose pasar por ti, casi llegué a creérmelo… pero algo en mi interior me decía que aquello no podía ser verdad, que tú nunca me harías eso, y pude darme cuenta de que la grabación estaba manipulada… Perdóname, por favor, he sido un idiota.

¿El metamorfo? ¿Aliado con el Canciller? ¿La manipulación de la grabación? _¿Pero de qué me estás hablando, Anakin?_

-Anakin, tranquilízate, por favor. Te va a dar algo si sigues tan alterado- le dijo Obi-Wan en un susurro mientras sentía que la parte de su cuello donde se encontraba refugiado el rostro de Anakin se iba humedeciendo cada vez más a causa de las lágrimas que su antiguo Padawan no paraba de derramar. Trató de calmarlo acariciándole con una mano sus cabellos y realizando pequeños masajes en su espalda con la otra. Anakin siguió diciendo cosas ininteligibles sobre el metamorfo, el Canciller y unas cámaras de seguridad del templo mientras que Obi-Wan traba de reconfortarlo con sus caricias a la vez que le abrazaba más firmemente todavía. A Obi-Wan se le estaba partiendo el corazón al verle en ese estado. Finalmente, sus atenciones parecieron dar sus frutos, ya que aunque Anakin aún estaba bastante alterado, por lo menos no parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios- No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo… ¿Crees que podrías empezar desde el principio?

Y Anakin se le contó todo: las insistencias del Canciller para que revisara las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del templo, la grabación que Anakin encontró en la que alguien con la apariencia de Obi-Wan le daba órdenes al intruso de entregar la prueba que revelaba el secreto de Anakin al Maestro Yoda, la trampa que su ingenioso antiguo Padawan fue capaz de detectar al darse cuenta de que la grabación estaba manipulada y que habían omitido la parte que revelaba el engaño. El metamorfo al que ambos se enfrentaron en Tatooine se había hecho pasar por Obi-Wan, y al parecer el intruso había sido amenazado con perder a su familia si no participaba en aquella trama.

-Así que todo era una trampa para que pensaras que te había traicionado y hacer que nos enfrentáramos- dijo Obi-Wan despectivamente lamentando el día anterior en que Anakin y él no se habían dirigido la palabra, cumpliendo así sin ser conscientes de ello los deseos del Canciller de abrir una brecha entre ellos- Y por supuesto, no hay ninguna duda de que el Canciller está detrás de esto. Solo él aparte de mí conocía tu secreto,  trató de convencerte de que la opción más probable era que yo hubiera contratado al intruso poniendo de relieve que todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia mí… y por si eso no era suficiente, te instó a que miraras las cámaras de seguridad del templo en las que sabía que encontrarías la grabación en la que el metamorfo se estaba haciendo pasar por mí.

Obi-Wan era una persona serena que no solía perder los nervios, pero no pudo evitar maldecir al Canciller en varios idiomas en su cabeza.

-Así es, tenías razón en desconfiar de él… y yo he sido un estúpido, debí haberte escuchado. No solo no te escuché, sino que estuve a punto de caer en su trampa llegando a plantearme por un momento que me habías traicionado. Lo siento tanto, Obi-Wan…

Obi-Wan no podía soportar el tono despectivo en el que Anakin estaba hablando de sí mismo. Estaba claro que en su mente se estaba recriminando por todo esto, y Obi-Wan no pensaba permitirlo. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y captó su mirada para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Deja de castigarte, Anakin, tú no tienes ninguna culpa- le dijo con convicción mientras que Anakin negaba con la cabeza-El Canciller ha estado manipulándote de todas las maneras posibles, pero aún así fuiste capaz de no caer en la trampa- Obi-Wan le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora, pero Anakin seguía con una expresión miserable en su rostro. _No sé cómo lo haré, pero conseguiré que sonrías antes de que te marches_ , pensó Obi-Wan con determinación antes de seguir hablando- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que la grabación había sido manipulada?

-Al principio casi llegué a creérmela, y no podía soportar la idea de que tú…- la voz temblorosa de Anakin no pudo continuar esa frase, pero Obi-Wan comprendió el dolor que a su antiguo Padawan debió de haberle causado creer que le había traicionado. Le dio un apretón cariñoso sobre sus hombros y Anakin siguió hablando- Pero entonces pensé en lo que me dijiste, que jamás dudarías de mí sin importar cuántas evidencias estuvieran en mi contra…y en mi interior yo sabía que tú nunca me traicionarías, y que tendría que haber otra explicación para el contenido de la grabación. Obi-Wan, antes de que el Canciller solicitara mi presencia iba a ir a buscarte a pedirte perdón por haber dudado de ti ayer por un momento. Pues claro que yo confío en ti, eres la única persona en la que confío plenamente. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que te hubieras dado cuenta de que no valía la pena ir en contra del Consejo por alguien tan poco valioso como yo, de que hubieras decidido que lo mejor sería contarles lo que hice, y de que acabaras llegando a la conclusión un día de que no merecía la pena seguir manteniendo una relación secreta a espaldas del Consejo…

Obi-Wan no podía permitir que Anakin continuara restándose valor a sí mismo y diciendo semejantes tonterías, así que le interrumpió de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió: acabando con la distancia que los separaba y atrapando sus labios en un beso, de manera que el único sonido que pudo emitir Anakin fue un suspiro de sorpresa. El joven Jedi quedó paralizado por un momento, pero pronto empezó a responder a su beso, dejando que Obi-Wan llevara la iniciativa y que le demostrara con sus atenciones lo equivocado que Anakin estaba respecto a sus temores. Mientras sentía cómo Anakin iba derritiéndose poco a poco en sus brazos, Obi-Wan deseó que tuvieran más tiempo para poder demostrarle con mucha más atención lo realmente equivocado que estaba Anakin al temer que Obi-Wan llegara un día a echar por tierra aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos que existían entre ellos. Solo cuando sintió que sus propias mejillas se estaban humedeciendo a causa de las lágrimas que Anakin debía de haber vuelto a derramar se separó, colocando sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de su antiguo Padawan.

-Nunca, Anakin, _nunca_ vuelvas a pensar algo así, ¿me oyes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo más valioso- Obi-Wan  empezó a colocar pequeños besos en sus mejillas, borrando así las lágrimas que habían descendido por ellas- Llevamos una vida dura, en medio de una guerra y luchando en batallas cada dos por tres…A veces me cuesta ver el sentido a las cosas cuando miro a mi alrededor y veo toda esa destrucción. Pero todo el sufrimiento, toda las dificultades se hacen soportables cuando pienso que al volver de cualquier misión te encontraré en el apartamento esperando mi llegada, si es que tú no estás en otra misión también. Pero incluso si es así, sé que pronto volverás, y yo te estaré esperando con las mismas ansias. Todo merece la pena si sé que al final del día te tendré en mis brazos, y de ninguna manera dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Nunca te abandonaré, Anakin. Estaré siempre a tu lado, a menos que un día no lo desees así.

Un mar de lágrimas volvió a descender por su hermoso rostro, aunque la forma en que Anakin le miraba le hizo entender a Obi-Wan que esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Entonces estaremos juntos toda la vida, Obi-Wan, porque lo único que sé con total seguridad es que siempre querré estar contigo- Nada en ese momento habría podido impedir que Obi-Wan se lanzara a sus labios, y Anakin le respondió con la misma intensidad que él. Cuando se separaron, Anakin apoyó su frente contra la suya-Perdóname por todo, Obi-Wan, por favor. Supongo que tenías razón cuando me dijiste que mis miedos no me dejaban muchas veces ver la realidad, y que aún me quedaba mucho por aprender para poder merecer ser nombrado Maestro.

-No, Anakin, perdóname tú a mí por haberte dicho eso. Estaba tan enfadado que fui demasiado duro con mis palabras, y debí haber tratado de ponerme en tu lugar para comprender lo angustiado que te habría dejado volver a revivir aquel momento en que acabaste con los Tusken.

-Pero tenías razón, por culpa de mis miedos no pensé con claridad y casi llegué a creer que…

-Pero no lo hiciste- le interrumpió Obi-Wan con determinación- Cuando todas las evidencias parecían estar en mi contra confiaste en mi, y eso te permitió darte cuenta de la manipulación de la grabación. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, Anakin- finalizó Obi-Wan en un susurro colocando un tierno beso en una de las mejillas de Anakin humedecida por las lágrimas.

-Sí, pero tú siempre desconfiaste del Canciller, y yo no te escuché lo suficiente. Tenías razón y yo…

-Anakin- volvió a interrumpirle Obi-Wan intentando contener la sonrisa ante lo que le iba a comentar a continuación- ¿Te importa que grabe esta conversación? Has dicho ya tres veces que yo tenía razón, y no sé si en un futuro volverá a darse un hecho tan insólito…

Por fin Obi-Wan consiguió lo que estaba buscando: una pequeña sonrisa empezó a asomar en los labios de Anakin, devolviéndole parte de la alegría que jamás debería haber perdido su rostro. Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos volvieron a abrazarse.

-No le des más vueltas, Anakin- murmuró Obi-Wan colocando un beso sobre su frente- Al menos ya podemos asegurar con total seguridad que el Canciller está tramando algo.

-Maldito traidor- contestó Anakin con desprecio en medio de algún que otro insulto. Obi-Wan normalmente solía reprenderle cuando esto ocurría ( _Cuida ese lenguaje, Anakin)_ , pero ahora mismo no podía más que estar completamente de acuerdo con los improperios que le dirigió al Canciller- ¿Crees al igual que yo que la misión que tuvimos que realizar en Tatooine en busca del metamorfo está relacionada de algún modo con los planes del Canciller? ¿Y por qué piensas que ha tratado de ponernos a uno en contra del otro?

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, no me cabe ninguna duda de ello. Sería realmente improbable que se tratara de una simple casualidad. Siempre me quedó la sensación de que había algo en esa misión que no encajaba… fue demasiado fácil liberar a los esclavos- Obi-Wan vio cómo Anakin asentía con la cabeza desde donde la tenía apoyada contra su hombro, en un gesto de estar de acuerdo con él- Además está el hecho de que el metamorfo consiguió huir, y ahora tendremos más pistas para intentar dar con él. Respecto a lo segundo, no lo sé, Anakin… pero lo averiguaremos. En cuanto los dos volvamos de nuestras misiones tenemos que pensar cómo actuar con todo esto.

Las misiones… Ya solo quedaban quince minutos para que Anakin tuviera que marcharse a Dathomir. _Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo…_

Al parecer, Anakin pensaba igual que él.

-No quiero irme tan pronto- sonó la voz ahogada de Anakin junto a su hombro mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza en un desesperado intento de retrasar su separación. A pesar de la inutilidad de estos intentos, Obi-Wan se sorprendió sujetando a Anakin con la misma firmeza.

-Ni yo quiero que te vayas- Obi-Wan le cogió el rostro con sus manos para poder mirarlo a la cara, e intentó memorizar todas y cada una de esas hermosas facciones para recordarlas con claridad cuando estuvieran separados. Anakin tenía un gesto melancólico en su expresión mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el corazón de Obi-Wan- ¿Tendrás cuidado, verdad, Anakin?

-Claro, Obi-Wan, igual que siempre.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja y Anakin rió.

-Lo tendré. Te lo prometo. Y tú también, ten cuidado cuando intentes infiltrarte en la prisión de Christophsis. Espero que los planos que te entregué con las indicaciones de cómo burlar las medidas de seguridad te sirvan de ayuda- dijo Anakin frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Anakin. Si algo sale mal en la misión, siempre podré echarte la culpa a ti ante el Consejo diciendo que me diste mal los planos…

-¡Oye!- le interrumpió Anakin dándole un leve pellizco en tono de broma haciéndose el ofendido mientras que Obi-Wan no pudo evitar contener la risa. Anakin también rió exasperado, y fue realmente reconfortante para Obi-Wan poder volver a bromear con él sin que hubiera ya ningún rastro de la previa tristeza que momentos antes había invadido el rostro de su antiguo Padawan. _Así, feliz, es como merece estar siempre._

En cualquier otro momento, ahora era cuando Anakin le habría criticado en broma con alguna ingeniosa contestación, pero había algo en el brillo cariñoso de su mirada que ya le hizo intuir a Obi-Wan que su respuesta sería diferente esta vez.

-Te quiero- fue lo que le dijo Anakin con los ojos nuevamente brillantes  y una expresión nostálgica. ¿Acaso iba su ánimo a decaer otra vez? Obi-Wan no lo permitiría.

-Yo también te quiero, Anakin- le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura acercándole tanto como pudo junto a él, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo- Obi-Wan no solía hacer promesas sobre acontecimientos que no dependieran de él, ya que a veces eso significaba que dichas promesas no se pudieran cumplir. Sin embargo, sintió que ese momento lo requería; habría hecho cualquier cosa por tratar de reconfortar a Anakin.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creía que solías desaconsejar hacer promesas que no se sepa con seguridad que se puedan cumplir.

-Así es… pero por ti me encuentro haciendo cosas que jamás pensé que haría.

Obi-Wan adoró la forma en que el rostro de Anakin se iluminó tras decir aquello, y prácticamente al mismo tiempo los labios de ambos se encontraron. Ahora Obi-Wan trató de memorizar con minuciosidad cada detalle de los cautivadores besos de Anakin. La exquisita textura de sus labios carnosos, la embriagadora suavidad y humedad de su boca que le dejaba sin aliento cada vez que saboreaba todos esos rincones que ya había explorado tantas otras veces. Los suspiros que se le escapaban a Anakin cuando Obi-Wan capturaba suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y los que se le escapaban a él mismo cuando Anakin hacía lo propio con él, siendo aquellos gemidos los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban entre el suave susurro de las aguas y el canto de los pájaros en los jardines de su alrededor. Anakin se aferraba a sus túnicas desesperadamente para que no hubiera ni un ápice de espacio entre sus cuerpos, aunque aquello no era necesario, pues Obi-Wan lo agarraba con tal firmeza por su cintura que tampoco habría dejado que ningún espacio se interpusiera entre ellos.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia delante un poco más empujando suavemente a Anakin contra una columna, quien estaba más que satisfecho con encontrarse en esa posición. Aquello le trajo reminiscencias a Obi-Wan de otra vez que se encontraron en ese mismo lugar, en esa misma posición, besándose tan apasionadamente como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Entonces recordó que el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban era precisamente el sitio en que Obi-Wan le confesó que le quería y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos tras haberse ausentado dos meses en la misión de Ansion. Obi-Wan se sentía ahora tan emocionado como en aquel momento, pues lo que acababa de pasar era realmente significativo. Se habían reconciliado, dejando atrás cualquier atisbo de duda o desconfianza que el Canciller había tratado de sembrar inútilmente entre ellos, y Obi-Wan pensó con determinación que ya nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre ellos. Vencerían cualquier problema que se les pusiera por delante juntos, como siempre habían hecho, solo que con los lazos de su relación más fortalecidos que nunca.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Anakin comenzó a hablar respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Y si acudo con retraso a la nave? Después de todo, no pueden irse a ningún sitio sin mí. Necesito estar contigo, Obi-Wan…- Sus labios estaban hinchados y entreabiertos, y un precioso rubor cubría sus mejillas. Obi-Wan mentiría si dijera que no estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar y aceptar aquella propuesta. Así se lo hizo saber a Anakin.

\- Estoy muy tentado de decirte que sí, Anakin- contestó Obi-Wan con voz temblorosa mientras Anakin prestaba especial atención a su cuello con sus labios, colocando besos en tantos sitios como le permitía la apertura del cuello de su túnica- pero odiaría que te llevases otra regañina del Consejo. Además, sería difícil inventar una excusa creíble de qué fue lo que te llevó a retrasarte…

Anakin le miró con resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Odio cuando llevas razón- dijo lastimosamente.

Obi-Wan rió y volvió a agarrarlo por la cintura, siendo ahora él quien empezó a saborear con su boca la suavidad de la piel de su cuello mientras Anakin se estremecía.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que vuelvas…hasta que los dos volvamos de nuestras misiones- le susurró cuando sus labios ascendieron desde su cuello hasta su oído.

-Espero que volvamos pronto entonces- le contestó Anakin con voz temblorosa. Obi-Wan no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

Quedaban ya solo cinco minutos, y ya no había forma de eludir el inevitable momento de su separación.

-Tengo que irme ya- dijo Anakin mirándole tristemente.

Obi-Wan asintió y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste, Anakin. Cuida más de ti mismo que otras veces, y no cometas riesgos innecesarios ni temerarios- le dijo poniendo énfasis a estas últimas palabras. Anakin sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, lo haré. Y tú recuerda que también me prometiste lo mismo- le dijo colocando un beso en la mano que le estaba acariciando. Ahora era el turno de Obi-Wan de reírse.

\- No lo había olvidado, Anakin, solo quería asegurarme de que tú tampoco.

Ambos sintieron la sonrisa del otro junto a sus labios en un último beso de despedida, y cuando Anakin se separó de sus brazos para marcharse después de haberle mirado con adoración una última vez, Obi-Wan se sintió como si una parte de él mismo hubiera partido con él. Pero no había de qué preocuparse, porque Obi-Wan sabía en su interior que volverían a encontrarse pronto. Sin duda aún tendrían que enfrentarse a muchos problemas, siendo el Canciller y averiguar qué estaba tramando quizás el más importante. Pero estaba seguro de que juntos serían capaces de hacer frente a cualquier cosa. _Como siempre hemos hecho, y como siempre haremos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin, la ansiada reconciliación! :D Anakin ya le confesó sus miedos, y Obi-Wan le tranquilizó diciéndole que jamás le abandonará. Me encantó escribir esta escena en la que se ve tan claramente cuánto se quieren estos dos ;) Además, ahora los dos saben que el Canciller trama algo y tratarán de descubrirlo juntos :) Ahora sí que seguramente tardaré bastantes días en volver actualizar, pero por lo menos ya os he dejado bastante para leer esta semana jaja.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! :) Al final he podido actualizar antes de lo que pensaba jaja

Anakin acababa de conseguir escabullirse de la enfermería del templo Jedi tras haber llegado a salvo de Dathomir antes de lo previsto. La misión había sido todo un éxito, pero había varios heridos que atender. Anakin se encontraba bien, tan solo tenía un pequeño rasguño en su estómago que no requería una atención inmediata.

Sin embargo, el personal médico no pensaba igual que él, y parecían dispuestos a mantener a Anakin en la enfermería aunque realmente no fuera necesario. Después de todo, le conocían demasiado bien ya como para saber que el joven Jedi a veces restaba importancia a sus heridas. Era un hecho sabido por todos que Anakin se escabullía siempre que podía de la enfermería, prefiriendo atenderse él mismo sus heridas. Era una de las muchas cosas que tenía en común con Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan…_

Anakin había sido informado de que Obi-Wan ya había vuelto a salvo de la misión en Christophsis hacía unos días. Ninguno de ellos había tenido tiempo para tener una conversación ni siquiera a través de alguna transmisión debido a lo extraordinariamente ocupados que habían estado con sus misiones, pero aún así Anakin había estado muy atento a todo el progreso de su misión pidiendo información a otros soldados. Como no habían podido hablar, Obi-Wan no sabía que Anakin llegaría a Coruscant esa misma noche. Así que si Anakin ya era normalmente bastante reacio a permanecer en la enfermería del templo, esta reticencia se multiplicaba por mil sabiendo que Obi-Wan se encontraba a unos metros de él en el apartamento.

Cuando se encontraban en la sala de espera consiguió convencer al Capitán Rex para que mintiera al personal médico y que se inventara alguna excusa que justificara la ausencia de Anakin. Este asintió a regañadientes, consciente de lo poco que le gustaba al joven Jedi permanecer en la enfermería. No obstante, lo cierto es que ahora mismo Anakin dejaría de hacer cualquier cosa, por mucho que le gustara, por ir al apartamento compartido con Obi-Wan. _Claro que esto no hace falta que nadie más lo sepa…_ , pensó divertido Anakin para sus adentros.

Cuando llegó al apartamento y se encontró a Obi-Wan apaciblemente dormido en la cama y abrazado a la almohada, Anakin agradeció que no hubiera nadie alrededor para ver la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que sin duda se habría formado en sus labios. _Cuánto te he echado de menos…_ El joven Jedi se preguntó brevemente para sí mismo cuándo había empezado a sonar como un romántico empedernido en su cabeza.

Se acurrucó entonces junto a él, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Él mismo no tenía sueño, sus niveles de adrenalina estaban demasiado altos tras el estrés y la emoción de su última aventura. Aún así, permaneció en la cama despierto junto a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón desde donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ese sonido era como música para los oídos del joven, y estaba más que contento con permanecer así, despierto, disfrutando de la alegría que le brindaba saber que Obi-Wan estaba a salvo junto a él. _Sí, definitivamente me he vuelto un romántico empedernido…_

Estuvo un largo tiempo así, incapaz de conciliar el sueño pero a la vez profundamente calmado y relajado por la paz del momento y la cálida presencia de Obi-Wan a su lado. Aún abrazado junto a él, dirigió su vista a la ventana de la habitación. A pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Anakin llegó, todavía era bien entrada la noche y la luna en el exterior brillaba con fuerza. Mientras vislumbraba las pocas estrellas que se podían distinguir en el cielo a causa de la potente iluminación de la ciudad de Coruscant, Anakin empezó a sentirse a punto de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, ayudado por el rítmico sonido de los latidos de Obi-Wan junto a su oído.

-¿Anakin?

La voz soñolienta y confundida de Obi-Wan le devolvió a la realidad a Anakin, dejando de lado por completo el sueño que había empezado a apoderarse de él. Levantó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba desde donde la tenía apoyada en el hombro de Obi-Wan y le dirigió una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-¿Qué tal, Obi-Wan? ¿Me has echado de menos?

El rostro de Obi-Wan fue iluminándose poco a poco conforme se iba despertando y dándose cuenta de que Anakin estaba realmente a salvo junto a él. No obstante, la expresión de adoración con la que le miraba fue pronto sustituida por una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, no sé, Anakin… Lo cierto es que dormía muy a gusto sin tener a alguien que se llevara para su lado todas las mantas.

_Típico._ Anakin hizo esfuerzos por contener la sonrisa ante la felicidad que le causaba volver a escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos de Obi-Wan. Se separó de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta,  dándole la espalda en la cama haciéndose el ofendido mientras escuchaba el agradable sonido de la risa de Obi-Wan.

La respuesta que esperaba no tardó en llegar. Pronto unos brazos le rodearon por detrás y un sinfín de besos fueron colocados en su cuello mientras Anakin se estremecía y se echaba un poco más hacia atrás para que no hubiera ningún espacio entre su espalda y la parte delantera del cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

-No había ni un solo momento en que algo no me recordara a ti, Anakin- le susurró cuando sus labios llegaron a su oído- No sabes cuántas noches deseé tenerte en mis brazos como ahora.

Anakin se dio la vuelta para capturar sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimiento que había anhelado desde su separación en los jardines del templo cuando se reconciliaron.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- le preguntó suavemente Obi-Wan mientras acariciaba con una mano las ondulaciones del cabello de Anakin y ponía en su lugar algún mechón que le tapaba la cara.

\- Esta misma noche. Me escabullí de la enfermería  del templo para poder venir hacia aquí.

Obi-Wan levantó una ceja poco impresionado.

-¡No tengo ninguna herida!- le aseguró con rapidez para apaciguarlo- ya sabes lo pesados que se ponen a veces en ese lugar…

Obi-Wan asintió tranquilizado ante el hecho de que Anakin no hubiera abandonado la enfermería con heridas que tratar. _Bueno, en realidad tengo algún que otro rasguño, pero no es nada importante_ , pensó Anakin para sus adentros.

-¿Y qué excusa pusiste para poder escabullirte esta vez?

\- En realidad le pasé esa tarea al Capitán Rex, así que no sé qué excusa se habrá inventado… No le hizo mucha gracia, pero me debía una.

Obi-Wan rió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Encajando tus problemas a los demás, Anakin? Qué _incivilizado_ …

Ahora fue Anakin quien le dirigió una sonrisa pícara mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano con el brazo doblado sobre la cama.

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, ya que vas a llamarme incivilizado haga lo que haga, tal vez deberíamos… actuar de forma que realmente tengas razón en esa afirmación- le dijo sugerentemente mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura y acercaba su rostro al suyo- ¿Qué me dices, Obi-Wan?

Su Maestro le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de hablar rozándole los labios.

-Me parece una gran idea, Anakin. De hecho, es de lo más sensato que has dicho últimamente.

Anakin pudo sentir su sonrisa cuando ambos acabaron con el espacio que los separaba y empezaron a besarse como si llevaran toda una vida sin probar los labios del otro. Aunque sus misiones acabaron afortunadamente mucho antes de lo que Anakin creía, lo cierto es que aún así la separación entre ellos se le había hecho eterna. En la habitación el silencio de la noche era roto por los sonidos de sus labios al juntarse, sus gemidos cada vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí, las palabras susurradas al oído con las que ambos Jedi trataban de expresar cuánto habían echado de menos la cercanía del otro. Pero lo cierto es que Anakin sentía que no era capaz de encontrar palabras que hicieran justicia a lo mucho que había echado de menos estar así con él…

Tras aquella noche en la que Obi-Wan y él pudieron empezar a explorar el aspecto más íntimo de su relación (después de que Anakin saliera con vida de la infección por aquel misterioso virus), habían podido sacar algún que otro rato que tuvieran libre para seguir avanzando en este aspecto, y Anakin saboreaba cada uno de estos preciados momentos como si fuera el último. No obstante, había algo que aún no habían hecho, y Anakin sintió en ese momento la necesidad de estar más cerca de él de lo que nunca lo había estado. Se sentía algo nervioso, pero anhelaba con toda su alma que aquella fuera la noche en que compartiera un momento tan íntimo con Obi-Wan, dejando tras de sí el recuerdo de aquella dolorosa separación y deseando más que nunca demostrar su amor con sus actos tras las palabras tan hermosas que Obi-Wan y él se habían regalado cuando se reconciliaron antes de tener que separarse. Necesitaba que ambos fueran uno solo esa noche, que Obi-Wan entrara en su cuerpo y así sentirlo dentro de él, aunque no sabía muy bien aún cómo decírselo.

Mientras Anakin pensaba las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza (o trataba de pensarlas, ya que los besos de Obi-Wan le estaban haciendo muy difícil a su mente mantener la coherencia), guió prácticamente sin pensarlo con sus manos a Obi-Wan para que este se colocara encima de él, adorando la forma en que sentía a su Maestro más que satisfecho de encontrarse en esta postura y aún maravillándose de que alguien tan sereno habitualmente se mostrara tan apasionado hacia él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Desafortunadamente, la postura en la que ahora se encontraban hizo que Anakin sintiera algo de presión en la pequeña herida que tenía en el estómago. Trató de ahogar un quejido para que Obi-Wan no se diera cuenta de ello y dejara de besarlo de ese modo que le dejaba a Anakin sin aliento. Pero, lamentablemente, su Maestro era muy perceptivo. _Demasiado perceptivo_ , gruñó Anakin para sus adentros mientras Obi-Wan separaba sus labios de los suyos y le miraba con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo apoyando suavemente sus manos en el estómago de Anakin sobre su túnica. _Repito, ¿cómo puede darse cuenta de todo?_

-Ah, sí Obi-Wan, no te preocupes. Tan solo es un pequeño golpe, nada más- Anakin volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para continuar con aquel beso, pero Obi-Wan se apartó y le miró escépticamente como si no le creyera. _Hasta que no descubra la verdad no va a parar…_

Y así fue. Obi-Wan levantó levemente la camisa de Anakin dejando a la vista su torso, aunque no para los motivos que Anakin hubiera deseado en ese momento. El joven Jedi le miró con cara de circunstancias mientras Obi-Wan resoplaba y le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Solo un golpe decías? Tienes una herida abierta que requiere atención, Anakin- Obi-Wan empezó a negar con la cabeza- ¿Es que nunca aprenderás? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la enfermería?

_Porque tenía muchas ganas de verte_ , es lo que Anakin no dijo intuyendo que a Obi-Wan no le hubiera gustado la idea de que Anakin no mirara por su propio bien con tal de verlo a él. _Además, es una pequeña herida, tampoco hace falta ponerse así…_

-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado, tan solo es un pequeño rasguño- Iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada poco impresionada de Obi-Wan le hizo pensar que aquella tampoco era la respuesta más adecuada. El joven Jedi soltó un quejido- No me digas que me vas a hacer volver a la enfermería…- _Otra vez no, por favor._

Obi-Wan le miró fijamente y emitió un suspiro.

-No, Anakin, no te voy a mandar a la enfermería- Anakin asintió aliviado y volvió a inclinarse para capturar sus labios…aunque otra vez Obi-Wan se separó. _Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es incluso más cabezota que yo_ , pensó Anakin divertido antes de que Obi-Wan continuara hablando- Pero ahora mismo vamos a ir al baño para que te cure esa herida. De verdad, Anakin, ¿a esto lo llamas cuidar más de ti mismo?- le dijo escépticamente negando con la cabeza. _Genial Anakin, ya has conseguido que se enfade otra vez…_

No obstante, cuando Obi-Wan le ayudó a incorporarse y le guió hacia el baño cogidos de la mano, una parte de Anakin no pudo evitar encontrar conmovedor el hecho de que Obi-Wan mostrara semejante preocupación por él ( _aunque realmente es un exagerado… ¡solo es un pequeño rasguño!)._

Se encontraban sentados en el suelo del baño, Anakin mirándole con fascinación mientras Obi-Wan preparaba con un cuidado extremo todo el material necesario para curarle las heridas, como tantas otras veces habían hecho uno y otro.

-Quítate la camisa, Anakin.

Anakin, fiel a su personalidad, no pudo evitar bromear levantando sugerentemente una ceja y dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

-Obi-Wan, si querías que me quitara la ropa solo tenías que decírmelo… No hacía falta que montaras todo este numerito de curarme las heridas- Obi-Wan le miró exasperado mientras que Anakin no pudo evitar contener la risa- Vale, lo entiendo, no es momento para bromas, ¿no?

Obi-Wan ni siquiera se dignó a contestar mientras Anakin ponía los ojos en blanco y se quitaba la camisa. Las manos de Obi-Wan empezaron a limpiar con delicadeza la herida en el estómago de Anakin. El foco de atención de Obi-Wan estaba centrado exclusivamente en su herida, y llevaba esa expresión de concentración que volvía loco a Anakin. El joven Jedi por su parte no podía apartar su mirada del rostro de Obi-Wan, y sentía escalofríos cada vez que sus pulgares rozaban su piel. Sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando imaginó esas manos acariciándole otros lugares de su cuerpo… Anakin notó cómo se ruborizaba completamente al pensar aquello por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, y trató una vez más de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Obi-Wan lo mucho que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo más cerca que nunca del suyo aquella noche. Obi-Wan, como no podía ser de otra manera, se percató de su estado alterado.

-¿En qué piensas? Pareces muy concentrado- le preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa antes de devolver su atención a su herida.

_¿Con todo lo que me podía haber dicho va y me pregunta sobre lo único que aún no sé muy bien cómo explicar?_

-Ah, ¿es que ahora sí te apetece hablar?

-Nunca he dicho que no me apetezca hablar.

\- No hace falta que digas nada… Desde que has visto mi herida no has hecho más que ignorarme- Anakin trató de evitar pensar en lo lastimosa que había sonado su voz al decir esto, pareciendo un niño reclamando atención.

-Puede que eso sea porque a pesar de lo que nos prometimos, sigues mostrándote tan descuidado en lo que respecta a tu bienestar como siempre… ¿No te has parado a pensar en que mi comportamiento tal vez se deba a eso, Anakin?-El joven Jedi puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente era muy difícil ganar una batalla dialéctica con Obi-Wan. _Especialmente cuando lleva razón…_ , pensó Anakin para sí mismo. Obi-Wan continuó hablando- Tendrías que haber dejado que te atendieran en la enfermería. Nunca serás capaz de reconocer cuándo necesitas ayuda…- finalizó Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza.

-Es una de las tantas cosas que he aprendido de ti, Maestro- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa burlona mientras Obi-Wan fruncía el ceño. _Eso sí que no me lo puedes negar, Obi-Wan…_

\- Es fascinante ver la capacidad que tienes por aprender solamente las cosas que te interesan- El joven Jedi trató de contener la risa ante esa respuesta- Además, Anakin, no sé qué pretendías conseguir no diciéndome nada sobre tu herida. ¿No ves que iba a acabar dándome cuenta?

-Vale, está bien, lo siento- dijo Anakin haciendo un gesto de rendición con las manos consciente de que no había forma de salir airoso de esa discusión sin reconocer que Obi-Wan llevaba la razón- Tienes razón, y la verdad es que no tenía sentido ocultártelo porque claramente ibas a darte cuenta…pero tenía tantas ganas de verte y estar contigo que no fui capaz de pensar en nada más- finalizó en voz baja antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar fijamente el suelo del baño mientras escuchaba a Obi-Wan suspirar.

Anakin, habiendo esperado que Obi-Wan siguiera molesto por su falta de cuidado, se sorprendió gratamente cuando este comenzó a colocarle pequeños besos por su hombro, descendiendo sus labios por su torso y deteniéndose en aquellos lugares que sabía que más afectaban a su antiguo Padawan. Anakin no pudo más que cerrar los ojos apaciblemente y acariciar los suaves cabellos cobrizos de Obi-Wan, estando seguro de que este percibiría los rápidos latidos de su corazón mientras prestaba atención con su boca a las zonas más sensibles de su piel.

-Anakin, hasta cierto punto te entiendo, no sabes cuántas ganas tenia de verte yo también- murmuró contra su corazón- pero por encima de todas las cosas quiero que estés bien, y me duele ver una vez más lo poco que te preocupas por tu salud. Es cierto que no era una herida grave, pero me inquieta pensar que si ya en el templo estando a salvo actúas así, ¿qué no harás en medio de una misión con todo lo que ahí hay en juego?

Anakin llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón acariciándole la barba mientras guiaba su rostro a la altura del suyo.

-Lo siento, Obi-Wan, no quería preocuparte… Pero te puedo asegurar que cumplí nuestra promesa mientras estaba en la misión, y que no cometí riesgos innecesarios. Es cierto que ahora me pudieron las ganas de verte, pero no volverá a pasar. Dejaré que me atiendan las heridas antes la próxima vez.

Obi-Wan suspiró exageradamente mientras le abrazaba con cuidado de no presionar la herida de su estómago y colocaba su frente contra la suya.

-¿Cuántas veces habré oído eso ya?

-Las mismas que yo, probablemente.

Obi-Wan rió exasperado y le colocó un tierno beso en su cuello.

-Y ahora, ¿me vas a decir ya en lo que estabas pensando antes de que desviaras mi atención hacia otra cosa?

_Por supuesto, no hay manera de distraerlo. Por algo le llaman el Negociador…_

Anakin observó la mirada de interés de su Maestro y no encontró las palabras en su mente para decir lo que estaba pensando. En lugar de eso, volvió a sonrojarse. _¿Y cuándo empecé también a ponerme colorado cada dos por tres?_ Obi-Wan pareció aún mucho más interesado al ver aquella reacción.

-Ah, nada… Solo estaba pensando en el traidor del Canciller y toda aquella trama que montó para que nos enfrentáramos. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo en los días que llevas en Coruscant?

Obi-Wan era de todo menos ingenuo. Estaba claro que no se tragó aquella excusa de Anakin, pero la seriedad del tema de las manipulaciones del Canciller le hizo dejar de indagar en los verdaderos pensamientos de Anakin para centrarse en lo que le había preguntado.

-Desgraciadamente no, Anakin. El Canciller se ha ausentado estos días a causa de unas relaciones diplomáticas en un planeta del borde exterior, o eso me han comentado. Le he estado dando vueltas a todo el asunto de la trampa en la que él y el metamorfo trataron de hacernos caer, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Ahora que ya hemos vuelto tenemos que tener una conversación exhaustiva sobre esto para planificar el modo de actuación…

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió Anakin suspirando exageradamente y mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado- ¿Pero podemos esperar a mañana? Ahora solo quiero estar contigo, y no malgastar ni un segundo pensando en ese desgraciado.

Obi-Wan sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la mano.

-Claro que sí, Anakin. Yo tampoco pensaba hablar del Canciller esta noche- le dio un fugaz beso antes de hacer amago de separarse de su abrazo- y ahora, veamos si por fin me dejas terminar lo que estaba haciendo y te vendo esa herida.

Pero Anakin no le dejó continuar con eso, porque volvió a los brazos de Obi-Wan y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento- le dijo en voz muy baja.

-Anakin, no tienes que seguir disculpándote, ya te he dicho que tan solo me había preocupado por si te mostrabas igual de irresponsable con tu bienestar en las misiones como lo habías hecho ahora…

-No me refería a la herida- le interrumpió Anakin con la voz ahogada- sino a todas las manipulaciones del Canciller y las veces que no te escuché cuando me advertías sobre él.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? ¿Se puede ser más cabezota que tú, Anakin?- _Puede que tú me ganes en eso_ , pensó la única parte de Anakin que no estaba demasiado ocupada recriminándose por lo estúpido que fue al confiar en el Canciller- Te lo diré una última vez: nada de eso fue culpa tuya. Bastantes problemas tenemos de normal como para que cargues encima con responsabilidades que no te pertenecen.

-Ya sé que no fue mi culpa, pero debí haberme dado cuenta de ello. ¡Soy un Jedi! No sé cómo pude dejarme engañar tan fácilmente…

-Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan con firmeza cogiéndole el rostro para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Qué parte de _nada de eso fue culpa tuya_ no has entendido? Creo que no es un concepto muy difícil de comprender, incluso para ti…- Obi-Wan rió mientras Anakin le fruncía el ceño habiendo caído en su provocación- No pienso escuchar ni un solo reproche más a ti mismo que no te mereces- finalizó Obi-Wan obstinadamente cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, Anakin no se daba por vencido fácilmente, y le retó con la mirada antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? Porque yo puedo perfectamente seguir hablando sobre lo equivocado que estaba cuando…

Anakin no pudo continuar tras haber sido interrumpido por los dulces labios de Obi-Wan ahogando sus quejas en un beso.

-Esta es una buena manera de impedirlo, ¿no crees, Anakin? Desde luego es mi opción preferida.

Obi-Wan le sonrió y Anakin ya no tenía fuerzas de seguirle la contraria.

-Es mi opción favorita también- contestó Anakin, no pudiendo evitar responderle con otra sonrisa antes de volver a atrapar los labios de Obi-Wan con los suyos.

Mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado, Anakin solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le quería y en lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien tan extraordinario como Obi-Wan siempre velando por su bien, ya fuera para curarle las heridas que Anakin era demasiado cabezota (cabezota, sí) para dar importancia, o para impedir que el joven Jedi se sumiera en la desesperación auto inculpándose por todo lo malo que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

Obi-Wan dejó caer los vendajes que estaba sujetando para colocar sus manos con firmeza en la espalda desnuda de Anakin. El joven Jedi acabó sentado a horcajadas sobre él, prefiriendo el calor de su cuerpo al frío suelo del baño. Podía sentir cómo Obi-Wan trataba de controlarse para que la situación no se les fuera de las manos estando aún Anakin con la herida pendiente de vendar. La forma delicada con la que lo acariciaba, a pesar de que Anakin era consciente del deseo que corría también por sus venas, no hizo más que acrecentar la emoción que lo embargaba por ser él el destinatario de todo ese afecto que provenía de Obi-Wan. Volvió a recordar las palabras de amor que se intercambiaron en los jardines del templo cuando se reconciliaron, y la necesidad de estar más cerca de él de lo que nunca lo había estado volvió a invadirlo con fuerza. Irónicamente, ahora que no era capaz de pensar con coherencia fue cuando las palabras que expresaban sus deseos comenzaron a salir finalmente de su boca.

-Obi-Wan, yo…-empezó a decir dubitativamente casi sin aliento muy cerca de él. Los ojos de Obi-Wan volvían a mirarlo con curiosidad mientras este también respiraba entrecortadamente, y de nuevo Anakin volvió a sentirse inseguro. Obi-Wan, percatándose de esto, le dirigió una mirada alentadora mientras continuaba acariciándole suavemente por la espalda.

-¿Sí? Dime en qué piensas, Anakin. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Esas caricias estaban provocando a su paso agradables escalofríos en su piel, y Anakin agradeció que estuviera sentado encima de Obi-Wan con sus manos sujetándole firmemente por la espalda, ya que estaba seguro de que en ese momento no habría sido capaz ni de mantenerse en pie. El joven Jedi no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más, sintiendo esos ojos verde azulados brillando cada vez con mayor curiosidad. Esos ojos que tanto amaba. Las hermosas palabras que Obi-Wan le dijo entre las columnas de los jardines del templo volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. _Todo merece la pena si sé que al final del día te tendré en mis brazos, y de ninguna manera dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Nunca te abandonaré, Anakin. Estaré siempre a tu lado, a menos que un día no lo desees así._

Anakin se inclinó para besarle dulcemente, y finalmente empezó  a hablar rozándole los labios.

-Esta noche quiero que… me gustaría…-Obi-Wan le miraba expectante, y la fuerza de aquellos ojos fue demasiado para Anakin. Escondió el rostro en su cuello para susurrarle finalmente al oído- me gustaría sentirte dentro de mí.

Sintió que Obi-Wan ahogaba un suspiro.

-Pero si no quieres, no pasa nada- se apresuró en decir Anakin atropelladamente malinterpretando el silencio de Obi-Wan- ah, sabes qué, olvida que te he dicho nada…

Anakin se sorprendió cuando los labios de Obi-Wan empezaron a besarle de una forma arrebatadora que le quitaba la respiración.

-Anakin… pues claro que quiero, cómo se te ocurre pensar que no iba a querer-le susurró Obi-Wan cuando se separó de su beso con las mejillas sonrojadas. Anakin esbozó una tímida sonrisa y volvió a inclinarse hacia él, pero Obi-Wan lo impidió colocando suavemente una mano sobre su pecho- Pero estás herido, y no soportaría hacerte daño. Deberíamos esperar…

-No importa, Obi-Wan, tendremos cuidado- le interrumpió Anakin mirándole de una forma que esperaba que le conmoviera- No quiero esperar. Te necesito esta noche- Anakin pudo observar cómo la resolución de Obi-Wan de esperar se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco- Por favor…

Obi-Wan le sonrió y juntó su frente contra la suya.

-No es justo… sabes que nunca podría negarte nada cuando me miras de ese modo. Y mucho menos cuando me pides algo que deseo tanto como tú- Anakin sintió cómo una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su propio rostro- Pero prométeme que si en cualquier momento te encuentras mal me lo dirás- Anakin asintió- Prométemelo, Anakin.

-Te lo prometo, Obi-Wan- le dijo solemnemente mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Obi-Wan asintió y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Obi-Wan le acarició el rostro y le dirigió una mirada cariñosa que Anakin le devolvió al instante. El joven Jedi sonrió pícaramente antes de volver a hablar- Vayamos a la habitación entonces.

-Ah, de eso nada, Anakin. No iremos a ningún sitio hasta que no termine de vendarte la herida.

Anakin rió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es verdad, ya ni me acordaba de eso.

Obi-Wan sonrió exasperadamente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Más vale que me tienes a mí para recordártelo…

Estaban bromeando otra vez, igual que siempre. Pero Anakin no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo afortunado que era de tener a Obi-Wan siempre pendiente de su bienestar.

-Sí, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin mirándole emocionado- Más vale que te tengo a ti.

Obi-Wan pareció entender todo el significado que había detrás de esta respuesta, y asintió conmovido.

Un apacible silencio se instauró entre ambos mientras Obi-Wan aplicaba los vendajes sobre su herida a la vez que Anakin le observaba ensimismado. Sintió mariposas en el estómago cada vez que las miradas de ambos se encontraban y se dirigían sonrisas cómplices,  anticipando en sus pensamientos lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre ellos.

-Ya está, Anakin- dijo con esa voz suave y agradable apoyando su mano suavemente sobre el vendaje- mañana volveré a cambiarte las vendas.

-Gracias- contestó Anakin sonriendo colocando su mano sobre la suya- Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Nada bueno- dijo Obi-Wan suspirando exageradamente ayudándolo a levantarse mientras ambos reían- Yo tampoco sé lo que haría, Anakin. Con suerte nunca lo sabremos.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo los labios de ambos se encontraron, y Anakin apenas fue consciente de cómo entre beso y beso fueron capaces de llegar a la habitación. Mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama y Obi-Wan se colocaba encima de él con extremo cuidado de no aplicar presión sobre su herida, otro agradable hormigueo volvió a recorrer sus tripas porque apenas podía creerse de que aquello por fin iba a ocurrir entre ambos. _Y si alguien decide interrumpirnos en este momento o requiere de nuestra presencia, tendrá que esperar, incluso si se trata del mismísimo Maestro Yoda.._. Anakin casi rió ante el curso de sus propios pensamientos, pero los labios de Obi-Wan eran tan cautivadores que lo único que su boca era capaz de hacer era responder a sus besos con la misma vehemencia.

Tras desprenderse de todas las capas de ropa que se interponían entre sus cuerpos, a ambos se les escapó un gemido cuando sintieron todas y cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto. Envuelto en el calor de la piel de Obi-Wan, Anakin se sintió más seguro en sus brazos de lo que nunca lo había estado. Aquel embriagador contacto de sus cuerpos le estaba volviendo loco, más aún sintiendo que Obi-Wan se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. Y sin embargo, aún no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar más cerca…

Mientras Obi-Wan colocaba besos en la parte superior de su torso a la vez que acariciaba con extremada delicadeza la parte de su estomago cercana a los vendajes de su herida, Anakin le miraba ensimismado, estremeciéndose de placer cada vez que sus labios se detenían en las zonas más sensibles de su piel. La adoración que podía sentir en sus besos le sobrecogió, y se sintió emocionado al recordar cómo hacía tan solo unos meses había temido que Obi-Wan jamás correspondería sus sentimientos. _Qué equivocado estaba…_

-Te quiero, Obi-Wan.

El aludido le miró a sus ojos dulcemente antes de colocar su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo, enlazando sus manos en los cabellos del joven Jedi.

-Yo también te quiero, Anakin. A veces me asusta pensar cuánto.

Mientras Obi-Wan volvía a capturar sus labios apasionadamente, Anakin pensó que si fuera posible se pasaría así toda la vida, con los labios de Obi-Wan moviéndose sobre los suyos y buscando entrada en su boca para aumentar la profundidad del beso.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Anakin?- le susurró mientras deslizaba sus manos lentamente por los costados de Anakin haciéndole a este suspirar por la expectación.

Anakin le sonrió guiando una de sus manos hasta el lugar que él quería.

-No he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida, Obi-Wan.

Mientras Obi-Wan le preparaba con sus manos para poder entrar en él sin que le doliera, preguntándole en un sinfín de ocasiones cómo se encontraba, Anakin perdió toda la coherencia para articular cualquier palabra, siendo únicamente capaz de asentir con la cabeza para indicarle que se encontraba bien. No podía parar de estremecerse de placer al sentir las manos de Obi-Wan explorando el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Pero aquello aún no era suficiente, necesitaba más…

-Ya estoy listo- le dijo casi sin aliento- Por favor, Obi-Wan. Te necesito…

Finalmente, Anakin sintió a Obi-Wan enterrado dentro de su cuerpo, y el sentimiento de placer que lo envolvió cada vez que este se movía dentro de él era tan solo superado por la emoción que lo embargaba al pensar que por fin sus cuerpos, sin saber dónde acababa uno y dónde empezaba otro,  reflejaban la unión completa de sus almas, que también eran una sola desde hacía ya tiempo. Las manos de Obi-Wan estaban asimismo entrelazadas con las de Anakin sobre la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza del joven, siendo este otro símbolo de su unión. Besos llenos de sentimiento eran tan solo interrumpidos por palabras de amor que uno y otro se susurraban al oído en medio de jadeos interminables. Los sentimientos de placer dentro de sus cuerpos iban creciendo más y más hasta que llegó un punto en el que dicho placer fue mayor de lo que nunca ninguno había sentido.

Después de aquello, los dos Jedi permanecieron abrazados en la cama tratando de recuperar la respiración, intentando estar tan juntos como fuera posible.

-¿Estás bien, Anakin? Estás temblando- Obi-Wan le preguntó esto respirando entrecortadamente, probablemente sin caer en la cuenta de que él se encontraba en el mismo estado que Anakin. La imagen de su Maestro respirando con dificultad, con el cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas y empapado en sudor, le pareció a Anakin lo más hermoso que jamás había contemplado, estando tan lejos de su apariencia habitualmente pulcra, ordenada y serena con la que se mostraba hacia los demás. Precisamente por este hecho le gustaba tanto a Anakin verlo del modo en el que ahora se encontraba: porque nadie más que él podía hacerle desprenderse de su habitual serenidad, demostrando con sus actos y sus palabras una intensidad de sentimientos que Anakin en el pasado jamás habría imaginado que su Maestro sería capaz sentir. _Repito, qué equivocado había estado al pensar eso…_

-Estoy mucho mejor que bien, Obi-Wan- le contestó Anakin entrecortadamente con una sonrisa radiante antes de colocar un beso en sus labios- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

La mirada de adoración que Obi-Wan le dirigió mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus manos le hizo a Anakin volver a sentir aquella ya habitual sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

-Nunca he estado mejor, Anakin- Ahora fue él quien lo besó, de una manera tan suave y delicada que de algún modo hizo que su corazón latiera con la misma fuerza que en los momentos de pasión vividos momentos antes.

Por la ventana aún se podía vislumbrar alguna que otra estrella que aún brillaba con fuerza y se resistía a desaparecer a pesar de que las primeras luces del día no tardarían en llegar. En cierto modo así se sentía Anakin, deseando que aquella noche no acabara nunca para no tener que separarse del cálido cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

Tal vez Obi-Wan se sintiera igual que él, pues los dos se resistían caer en el sueño que trataba de apoderarse de ellos, prefiriendo mantener la vista fija en los ojos del otro, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

Anakin estaba totalmente envuelto en los brazos de Obi-Wan mientras este le acariciaba suavemente por la espalda, haciéndole verdaderamente difícil a Anakin no cerrar los ojos apaciblemente por lo agradable que se sentían los delicados movimientos de sus manos en su piel. Anakin por su parte estaba acariciando con la misma suavidad la piel del torso de Obi-Wan, sintiendo cómo los movimientos de su mano se iban haciendo cada vez más lentos conforme el sueño lo llamaba, por mucho que deseara permanecer despierto observando esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Consciente de que no podría permanecer despierto mucho más tiempo, volvió a pronunciar en un susurro las palabras que mejor podían describir sus sentimientos hacia Obi-Wan, aunque lo cierto era que realmente las palabras se quedaban cortas para expresar el amor que alberga por él.

-Te quiero.

Al menos el sueño se apiadó de él, ya que le permitió permanecer despierto unos segundos más para oír la contestación de Obi-Wan.

-Y yo a ti, Anakin.

Su voz sonaba igual de cansada que la suya, como si fuera a caer dormido también de un momento a otro. No obstante, Anakin pudo sentir sus labios colocando un beso sobre su frente antes de caer finalmente dormido, siendo el último pensamiento del joven Jedi que todo cuanto necesitaba para ser feliz estaba en esa habitación junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí, más momentos felices! :D Después de lo que habían sufrido los últimos capítulos, creo que estos dos se merecían por fin un momento así ;) Ahora sí que probablemente tardaré varios días en volver a actualizar (lo sé, últimamente siempre digo eso jaja pero esta vez creo que es verdad xD), así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)


	26. Chapter 26

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana que entraban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Obi-Wan, quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había estado más tiempo dormido que de costumbre. Este era un hecho bastante inusual, ya que él normalmente solía madrugar para poder estar despierto antes de que amaneciera. _En definitiva, todo lo contrario a Anakin..._ Su antiguo Padawan tenía una tendencia natural a que se le pegaran las sábanas casi todas las mañanas.

Cualquier otro día, Obi-Wan se habría levantado de la cama rápidamente al percatarse de lo tarde que era para él, pero hoy se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que carecía de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarse de la agradable presencia de Anakin totalmente envuelto en sus brazos.

Obi-Wan sintió que una radiante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras observaba a Anakin apaciblemente dormido junto a él. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro, y los cabellos revueltos del joven estaban provocando un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello de Obi-Wan. A pesar de que Anakin estaba completamente envuelto en el abrazo de Obi-Wan, el brazo izquierdo del joven Jedi le rodeaba por la cintura en un gesto inconsciente de no querer perder el contacto. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban totalmente entrelazados, siendo el irresistible y suave contacto de la piel de Anakin mil veces más cálido y agradable que cualquier rayo de sol que pudiera entrar por la ventana.

La emoción lo embargó al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. La alegría que se llevó al ver que Anakin había llegado a salvo de la misión en Dathomir, lo reconfortante que fue volver a bromear con él como siempre hacían. El brillo de esos ojos azules que tanto había añorado, o el sabor de esos dulces labios con los que tantas noches había soñado cuando estuvieron separados. Incluso había extrañado lo mucho que le gustaba a Anakin llevarle la contraria a veces, siendo la única persona de la galaxia que siempre conseguía sorprenderle con contestaciones ingeniosas a sus comentarios sarcásticos. _Lo único que no eché de menos fue lo poco que parece a veces cuidar de sí mismo…_ , pensó Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza al recordar la herida en su estómago que habría dejado sin tratar si Obi-Wan no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Entonces recordó el momento en que atendió su herida en el baño, riendo en voz baja al acordarse de la contestación en broma de Anakin cuando Obi-Wan le pidió que se quitara la camisa para poder curarle. _Obi-Wan, si querías que me quitara la ropa solo tenías que decírmelo… No hacía falta que montaras todo este numerito de curarme las heridas_ , volvió a resonar la voz atrevida de Anakin en su cabeza. Lo cierto es que el joven Jedi siempre sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo cuando bromeaba, algo que hacía muy frecuentemente desde que Obi-Wan podía recordar y que muchas veces le había conseguido poner de los nervios en el pasado. Lo que nunca le había dicho a Anakin es que este aspecto de él insolente y descarado, siempre dispuesto a hacer bromas en los momentos más inoportunos, era quizás una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, habiéndole arrancado sonrisas en el pasado por mucho que hubiera intentado disimularlo y ponerse serio con él. _Y mejor que siga sin decírselo… bastante descarado es ya sin saberlo._

Esta confianza en sí mismo contrastaba enormemente con lo inseguro y vacilante que se había mostrado Anakin esa noche a la hora de expresar sus deseos. _Esta noche quiero que… me gustaría… me gustaría sentirte dentro de mí_ , le había dicho Anakin con un fascinante rubor en su rostro. Obi-Wan tragó saliva y sintió que sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar aquello…

Obi-Wan pensó que si en un futuro se sentía triste o decaído por algo, lo único que tendría que hacer era volver la vista atrás a esa noche, pues ese recuerdo tan especial sin duda ensombrecería cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera asolarlo. Obi-Wan nunca olvidaría la mirada de expectación de Anakin después de que entre un sinfín de besos lograron de alguna forma llegar desde el baño a la habitación y tumbarse sobre la cama. Mucho menos olvidaría el seductor contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos tras haberse desprendido de todos sus ropajes, o el deseo que corrió por sus venas al tener a Anakin totalmente desnudo debajo de él moviéndose de aquella manera. A pesar de que desde la noche en la que Anakin se salvó de la infección por aquel virus ambos habían experimentado en el aspecto íntimo de su relación, aún se sorprendía consigo mismo cada vez que sentía esos deseos e instintos que su amor por Anakin había despertado en él, tan impropios en un Jedi y a la vez tan perfectos.

Tampoco olvidaría la intensidad de sentimientos que pudo apreciar en esos ojos tan expresivos cuando Anakin le dijo que le quería. Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que jamás dejaría de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que esos dulces labios pronunciaban aquellas palabras. _Te quiero_ , una expresión tan fácil de pronunciar que era capaz sin embargo de despertar semejante explosión de sentimientos en su corazón cada vez que salía de la boca de Anakin. Lo único que podría compararse a la emoción que sentía cuando escuchaba a Anakin decir estas palabras era la felicidad que podía vislumbrar en aquellos intensos ojos azules cuando era el propio Obi-Wan quien le decía a Anakin que le quería. Era como si una parte del joven Jedi aún siguiera sorprendiéndose cada vez que Obi-Wan mostraba hacia el exterior los sentimientos que en el pasado jamás expresó, habiendo tratado inútilmente entonces de aferrarse a los dictados de los Jedi de no formar lazos emocionales. El hecho de que una parte de Anakin todavía se sorprendiera cada vez que Obi-Wan le demostraba su afecto era un claro reflejo de lo frío que este se había mostrado hacia su antiguo Padawan en el pasado. Por tanto, Obi-Wan se había propuesto compensar sus errores del pasado expresando de todas las maneras posibles el inmenso amor que albergaba hacia él, de modo que algún día el joven Jedi dejara de sorprenderse cada vez que presenciara estas muestras de afecto. _Y cuando al fin deje de sorprenderse, seguiré repitiéndoselo toda la vida para que nunca lo olvide._

Las palabras no bastan para expresar lo mágico que fue lo que después ocurrió entre ellos. Obi-Wan pensó que no podría haber nada más hermoso que la imagen de Anakin estremeciéndose de placer bajo las atenciones de la mano de Obi-Wan mientras este le preparaba para poder entrar en él sin que le doliera. Estaba seguro de que esa arrebatadora imagen de Anakin retorciéndose de placer habiendo perdido toda la coherencia le perseguiría en sus sueños toda la vida. Obi-Wan se había tomado su tiempo, en parte porque adoraba verlo así, pero sobre todo porque no podría soportar hacerle daño. Lo necesitada que sonó la voz de Anakin cuando le dijo que ya estaba preparado era algo que tampoco olvidaría jamás. Pero por encima de todo, lo que nunca olvidaría es lo que ocurrió después de eso. Cuando Obi-Wan finalmente entró en él y se sintió envuelto en las profundidades del cuerpo de Anakin, pensó entonces que la hermosa imagen del joven Jedi cuando le había estado preparando con sus manos era tan solo superada por la perfección de aquel momento en el que por fin sus cuerpos estaban tan físicamente unidos como era posible. La emoción que lo embargó al sentirse dentro de Anakin, arrancándole suspiros de satisfacción, amándole con cada fibra de su ser, fue mayor de lo que cualquier palabra puede expresar; pues aquella unión era un reflejo del profundo amor que existía entre ellos.

Obi-Wan debió de haberse perdido en sus recuerdos, pues solo cuando sintió que pequeños besos eran colocados en su cuello se percató de que Anakin ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo y cerrando los ojos apaciblemente por lo agradable que se sentían esos besos.

-Buenos días- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y acabando con la distancia entre ellos para capturar sus labios dulcemente. Un sinfín de tiernos besos fueron intercambiados entre ellos, tan solo interrumpidos por risas cómplices-¿Aún en la cama a las diez de la mañana, Obi-Wan? Debo de estar soñando…

Aquella sonrisa burlona tan típica de Anakin ya empezaba a asomar en su rostro. _Qué poco has tardado, Anakin_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente.

-Ah, ya sabes, Anakin… será otro de los muchos vicios de mi antiguo Padawan que también se me habrá pegado. Verás, lo cierto es que es una persona muy _incivilizada_ …

Anakin le miró divertido, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

-La verdad es que no habla muy bien de ti que solo se te peguen sus vicios, y no sus _múltiples_ e _incalculables_ virtudes.

Obi-Wan trató de contener la risa.

-O quizás, Anakin, eso no hable muy bien de él, ya que tal vez no tenga tantas virtudes como él cree.

Anakin le frunció el ceño y Obi-Wan ya no pudo contener más la risa. _Qué fácil es hacerle rabiar…_ Aún así, el joven Jedi nunca daba una batalla por perdida, y volvió a adoptar una mirada burlona antes de seguir hablando.

-Entonces realmente tienes un problema, Obi-Wan… Ya que a pesar de que tenga tantos vicios, me has contado en varias ocasiones que le tienes mucho aprecio.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Debajo de toda esa fachada de confianza en sí mismo, Obi-Wan pudo detectar en sus ojos un atisbo de inseguridad, como si hubiera una pequeña parte de él que necesitara una reafirmación de lo que ya le había dicho en otras ocasiones.

-En realidad, Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan atrayendo aún más hacia él el cálido cuerpo de Anakin, si es que esto era posible - tal vez sí tenga un problema, porque estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de él que incluso encuentro muchos de sus vicios adorables- la sonrisa de felicidad que esperaba no tardó en iluminar el rostro de Anakin, haciendo que se viera tan hermoso que lo único que pudo hacer Obi-Wan fue capturar sus labios, sintiendo esa sonrisa en los suyos propios. Había pretendido que fuera un beso tierno y fugaz, pero Anakin parecía dispuesto a demostrarle cuánto le había gustado esa respuesta aumentando la profundidad del beso, emitiendo unos sonidos de vez en cuando que harían muy difícil que la situación no subiera de tono muy pronto, estando los dos desnudos como lo estaban. Obi-Wan se habría pasado toda la mañana en esa cama si pudiera, perdiéndose en la suavidad del cuerpo de Anakin, pero ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y Obi-Wan ya había pasado mucho tiempo despierto observando a Anakin durmiendo apaciblemente junto a él hasta que se despertó. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano separó sus labios de los de Anakin- Pero por fortuna aún no se me ha contagiado tu hábito de quedarte pegado a las sábanas… ya llevaba un rato despierto, pero estabas tan apacible mientras dormías que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarme de tu lado.

Anakin se ruborizó complacido, como cada vez que Obi-Wan le dedicaba halagos de este tipo.

-La verdad es que he dormido mejor que nunca- dijo Anakin esbozando una tímida sonrisa que Obi-Wan le devolvió al instante.

-Yo también- le contestó Obi-Wan acariciándole suavemente por la espalda, sintiendo todos esos fuertes músculos y haciendo esfuerzos por no bajar la mano hacia otros lugares que harían realmente complicado que Obi-Wan fuera capaz de levantarse a una hora razonable de la cama.

\- Ni una sola pesadilla- continuó hablando Anakin con una sonrisa traviesa acercando su frente a la suya- tal vez deberíamos… repetir lo de ayer todas las noches.

-Me parece una gran idea, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo rozándole los labios- Aunque en realidad no necesitamos ninguna excusa para poder repetirlo.

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa y los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Claro que también podríamos repetirlo a la mañana- dijo Anakin con una sonrisa pícara cuando se separaron de su beso.

Obi-Wan estaba tentado, _muy_ tentado de dejarse llevar. Pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas pensar y decidir la manera de actuar ahora que sabían que el Canciller había tratado de ponerles a uno en contra del otro, y que el metamorfo había colaborado con él en aquella trama. Demasiados cabos sueltos y muy pocas respuestas.

-No hay nada que no desee más, Anakin-le dijo colocando un beso sobre su hombro- Pero no podemos seguir postergando la conversación sobre el Canciller y el metamorfo.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, te agradecería que no mencionases al Canciller o al metamorfo mientras estamos desnudos en la cama- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Obi-Wan soltó una risa.

-Es por eso que debemos levantarnos ya para poder hablar de ello- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad separándose del lado de Anakin y levantándose finalmente de la cama, ya que estaba seguro de que si permanecía un solo momento más entre las sábanas con Anakin Skywalker completamente desnudo y mirándole de esa manera, ya no sería capaz de separarse en un buen rato, por muchas cosas que hubiera pendientes por hacer. _Al menos uno de los dos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría…_

Anakin soltó un quejido y le miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Odio cuando te pones en modo Jedi perfecto y responsable- dijo Anakin suspirando exageradamente.

Obi-Wan rió negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba por el suelo sus ropas, que estaban desperdigadas por todas partes debido al entusiasmo con el que ambos Jedi se habían desprendido de ellas la noche anterior. _Qué desorden… parece que esto es otra cosa más que se me ha pegado de él_. Mientras buscaba la ropa, recuerdos de Anakin estremeciéndose de placer debajo de él lo invadieron, y casi estuvo a punto de volver a la cama con él. Obi-Wan se sonrojó ante el curso de sus propios pensamientos. _Contrólate, Obi-Wan_.

-Bueno, Anakin, al menos uno de los dos tiene que mostrarse responsable. Además, te recuerdo que esta mañana debes informar al Consejo sobre todo lo relacionado con tu misión en Dathomir- continuó hablando Obi-Wan distraídamente. _¿Pero dónde está mi túnica?_ , pensó exasperado tras confundir su propia túnica con la de Anakin- ¿Por qué no miras si has recibido algún mensaje del Consejo informándote de la hora en la que la reunión tendrá lugar?

-Ahora mismo prefiero seguir mirando hacia otro sitio… la verdad es que tengo muy buenas vistas delante de mí- sonó la voz de Anakin, con un tono a medio camino entre sugerente y divertido.

Al darse la vuelta y percatarse de la forma en que Anakin lo miraba, se sintió de repente muy consciente de su desnudez. Obi-Wan se hubiera sonrojado, de no ser porque sus mejillas ya estaban ruborizadas por los pensamientos sobre la noche anterior que lo habían invadido mientras recogía sus ropas. Anakin le sonrió dulcemente al percatarse de su reacción, y ahí estaba otra vez la ya familiar sensación de mariposas en su estómago.

Anakin estaba incorporado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y su firme torso al descubierto. El resto de su cuerpo de caderas para abajo estaba oculto por las sábanas, pero estas eran tan finas y se habían desplazado tanto a causa de los movimientos de ambos desde que se habían despertado, que dejaban poco margen para la imaginación, intuyéndose perfectamente los relieves y contornos de las partes de su cuerpo que estaban debajo de ellas. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cabello castaño claro provocando que emitiera destellos dorados, y sus ojos azules brillaban con esa intensidad que siempre lograba dejar sin palabras a Obi-Wan. Como si hubiese sido hechizado por la cautivadora imagen de Anakin, los pasos de Obi-Wan le guiaron hasta la cama donde se encontraba el joven Jedi, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y atrapando sus labios en un beso, ahogando en su boca el suspiro de sorpresa de Anakin, quien volvió a acabar completamente reclinado sobre la cama.

-Te quiero- le dijo Obi-Wan casi sin aliento después de un beso apasionado.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la inmensa felicidad en el rostro de Anakin por la que Obi-Wan daría cualquier cosa.

-Y yo a ti- le contestó Anakin sonriendo, gratamente sorprendido por aquel repentino arrebato de cariño.

-Solo por lo urgente que es planificar una estrategia en torno a todo lo relacionado con el Canciller soy capaz de separarme de tu lado…Si pudiera me quedaría toda la mañana en la cama junto a ti- le dijo acariciando su hermoso rostro.

Anakin sonrió un poco más, haciéndole a Obi-Wan sentirse enormemente satisfecho por ser él el causante de aquellas sonrisas.

-Lo sé, Obi-Wan. Yo también- le contestó en voz baja juntando sus frentes- Y tienes razón, tenemos que decidir cuanto antes qué hacer con la información que descubrimos. Otra vez me pudieron las ganas de estar contigo- le dijo Anakin sonriendo.

-Vaya, Anakin, últimamente no haces más que darme la razón. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Ambos rieron mientras Anakin ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, Maestro, siempre te he dado la razón cuando la has tenido. No es culpa mía que la hayas tenido pocas veces.

Tan insolente y atrevido como siempre… tan perfecto.

Ahora fue el turno de Obi-Wan de poner los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba alguna contestación, pero los dulces labios de Anakin se posaron sobre los suyos para darle un último beso antes de que se levantaran finalmente de la cama, dejándole una vez más sin palabras.

Después de haberse vestido, ambos Jedi se dirigieron al baño, donde Obi-Wan  cambió el vendaje de la herida en el estómago de Anakin, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ayer. Mientras volvía a limpiar la herida con delicadeza tratando de no ruborizarse por la atenta mirada de Anakin mientras lo hacía (había pocas cosas que lograran distraerlo más que esos ojos azules clavados en él), Obi-Wan recordó la conversación de la noche anterior cuando había estado aplicándole los vendajes, preguntándose para sus adentros cuándo sería la próxima vez en que volvería a curarle sus heridas por no haberse dejado ayudar antes. Anakin le había prometido que no volvería a dejarse sin tratar ninguna herida, aunque Obi-Wan no estaba seguro de si lo cumpliría… _Como ya le dije, he oído esa frase demasiadas veces ya._

Cuando ya hubieron desayunado (algo que también les llevó bastante tiempo debido a lo distraídos que estaban por la presencia del otro), se sentaron en el sofá del salón para tener la inevitable pero necesaria conversación sobre el Canciller y el metamorfo.

-Entonces, resumiendo, la situación es la siguiente- comenzó a decir Anakin con un gesto concentrado que se reservaba para cuando la importancia de la situación lo requería- el desgraciado del Canciller trató de ponerme en contra tuya haciéndome creer que me habías traicionado intentando revelar mi secreto sobre los Tusken. Para ello, primero me contó que un intruso había tratado de hacerle llegar al Maestro Yoda la grabación que revelaba mi secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken…-Anakin dejó de hablar tras decir esto último, y su mirada pareció completamente perdida durante unos segundos, sin duda sumido en los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche en Tatooine que aún le perseguía en sus pesadillas. Obi-Wan, que estaba al lado suyo en el sofá, le dio un cariñoso apretón sobre una de las manos de Anakin para reconfortarlo. Anakin le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y continuó hablando- Aquello parecía apuntar a tu culpabilidad, y el _asqueroso_ , _cobarde_ , y _embustero_ del Canciller puso especial énfasis en esta cuestión: solo un Jedi podría haber ayudado al intruso a que entrara en el templo, y tú eres el único Jedi conocedor de mi secreto.

Anakin profirió algún que otro insulto más contra el Canciller con los que Obi-Wan no podría haber estado más de acuerdo, a pesar de ser una persona que normalmente prefería evitar las palabras malsonantes. Lo cierto es que el Canciller merecía todos y cada uno de esos duros insultos. Obi-Wan continuó resumiendo la estrategia del Canciller al ver que Anakin estaba demasiado distraído por su resentimiento hacia Palpatine como para seguir hablando inmediatamente.

-Y cuando vio que eso no fue suficiente y seguías confiando en mí a pesar de nuestra discusión y de que todas las pruebas parecieran estar en mi contra, decidió probar su plan B, instándote a que revisaras las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del templo por si encontrabas algo de utilidad… a sabiendas de que darías con la grabación en la que el metamorfo se hacía pasar por mí dando órdenes al intruso de entregar el paquete al Maestro Yoda con las imágenes que revelaban tu secreto sobre los Tusken- Obi-Wan sintió una punzada de rabia. _Realmente los insultos de Anakin se quedan cortos_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sí mismo. Anakin asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión miserable y de enorme disgusto en su rostro, tal vez volviendo a sentirse culpable por haber confiado en el Canciller durante tanto tiempo. Obi-Wan volvió a darle un suave apretón sobre su mano mientras se acercaba aún más junto a él en el sofá antes de seguir hablando- Pero ambos subestimaron lo extremadamente hábil que es mi antiguo Padawan con todo lo relacionado con las tecnologías, siendo perfectamente capaz de recuperar el contenido que ha sido borrado de una grabación- le dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa- Lo cierto es que cometer este error fue algo enormemente irresponsable por parte del Canciller, y hasta estúpido si me apuras, teniendo en cuenta que es un hecho sabido por todos lo bien que se te da todo lo relacionado con las máquinas… Al fin y al cabo, no haces más que alardear de ello cada dos por tres.

-Oye, tampoco alardeo de ello…- dijo Anakin poniendo los ojos en blanco pero con el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios. Obi-Wan levantó una ceja y Anakin soltó una risa- Bueno, puede que alguna que otra vez sí- Obi-Wan levantó la ceja un poco más- Vale, está bien, tú ganas. Bastantes veces- Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza, divertido ante el  hecho de que Anakin le sacara la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil de disconformidad. _Realmente es muy fácil hacerle rabiar…_ , pensó Obi-Wan con ternura.

-Muy bien, Anakin, el primer paso es admitirlo.

Anakin sonrió exasperadamente, para mirarle después fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

-El Canciller también subestimó otra cosa más, Obi-Wan… mi confianza hacia a ti. A pesar de que al principio me asusté mucho, después entendí que tú nunca me traicionarías, y gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de la manipulación de la grabación.

Obi-Wan le sonrió halagado, colocando un beso en la mano de Anakin que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

-Así es, Anakin. Es por eso que tienes que dejar de martirizarte por haber confiado en el Canciller. A la hora de la verdad, confiaste en mí, y ninguna de sus trampas y manipulaciones surtió efecto.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza, aunque Obi-Wan estaba convencido de que aún tardaría mucho tiempo en dejar de sentirse culpable por haber sido manipulado, el muy cabezota. _Tendré también que repetirle todas las veces que sea posible que él no ha tenido la culpa, hasta que se convenza de ello._

-Así que lo único que sabemos es que el Canciller ha tratado de ponerme en contra tuya…Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo podemos averiguarlo? Porque  preguntárselo no es una buena opción que digamos- finalizó Anakin irónicamente.

-No es una buena opción, no- continuó diciendo Obi-Wan repitiendo la ironía antes usada por Anakin- Tenemos a nuestro favor que el Canciller desconoce que has descubierto su trampa, y lo que estará pensando en estos momentos es que has caído en ella. Nos interesa que siga pensando esto, ya que no sabemos lo que pretende ni de lo que es capaz.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay del Consejo? ¿Crees que… deberíamos contárselo ya? Me ordenaron acercarme al Canciller para averiguar si tramaba algo, y ha resultado que era así.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Había tratado de evitar pensar en eso por las consecuencias que contar algo al Consejo podría acarrear para Anakin… aunque también sabía que en algún momento tendrían que informarles que habían descubierto que el Canciller tramaba algo.

-Anakin… sería prácticamente imposible contarles nada ahora mismo sin tener que revelar tu secreto sobre los Tusken. No se me ocurre ninguna manera de informarles de la trama del Canciller sin que esto salga a la luz. Además, aún ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que está tramando. Tal vez por ahora lo mejor sería no decir nada, hasta que descubramos toda la verdad. Después ya pensaremos qué hacer.

Sí, ya se preocuparían por eso cuando llegara el momento… Ahora tenían que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir lo que el Canciller estaba tramando.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…-  dijo Anakin pareciendo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Tras unos segundos en silencio, continuó hablando-  Encontrar al metamorfo sería una buena manera de tratar de descubrir las intenciones del Canciller, ¿no crees? Después de todo, son cómplices en esta trama, así que seguro que él sabe bastantes cosas.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo que tú, Anakin- Anakin sonrió complacido, con esa expresión de orgullo que tantas veces había llevado en su rostro cuando aún era su Padawan cada vez que Obi-Wan y él tenían la misma idea. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente- En ese punto también contamos con ventaja, ya que el metamorfo desconoce que sabemos de su implicación en esta trama. Además, por lo que me has comentado, parece adoptar con frecuencia la apariencia de mujer que llevaba cuando nos enfrentamos a él en Tatooine, ya que en el fragmento de la grabación que pudiste recuperar lucía esa misma forma. Podríamos interrogar a la gente de Coruscant, preguntar si la han visto con la descripción que tú les proporciones. Tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscar por…

\- Los bajos fondos- finalizó Anakin por él mientras Obi-Wan asentía con la cabeza.

Los bajos fondos eran los niveles inferiores de Coruscant, situados a cientos de pisos por debajo de la cima de los altísimos rascacielos de la ciudad. Debido a su profundidad, estas zonas no veían la luz solar y recibían únicamente iluminación artificial. Esta zona de la ciudad era la única que muchos de sus habitantes podían permitirse, y daba refugio a una población muy extensa. Abundaban especialmente en esta zona los criminales y la gente de mal vivir, por lo que no era de extrañar que cada vez que Anakin y Obi-Wan tenían que capturar a algún extorsionador o maleante empezaran a buscar por esta parte de la ciudad.

-Así es, Anakin, empezaremos a buscar en los bajos fondos. Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que los dos estemos libres de las tareas que nos encomienda el Consejo… Yo calculo que hoy estaré libre para las ocho de la tarde.

-Yo quizás tarde un poco más- dijo Anakin suspirando exageradamente- Acabaría a esa hora si no fuera porque voy a perder bastante tiempo a la mañana en la reunión con el Consejo para informarles de la misión en Dathomir…

La expresión de disgusto y resignación en el rostro de su antiguo Padawan le arrancó una risa.

-Vaya, Anakin, realmente pareces entusiasmado con esa idea - le dijo Obi-Wan irónicamente.

-Muy gracioso…La verdad es que no me apetece nada escuchar ahora otra regañina del Consejo. Aunque la misión fue bien, lo cierto es que tuve que desobedecer algunas de sus órdenes en algún momento-Anakin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos ondulados en un gesto de desesperación- Ya me estoy imaginando el sermón del Maestro Windu.

Obi-Wan sonrió ante esos gestos de frustración de su antiguo Padawan con los que tan familiarizado estaba ya. Le paso un brazo por detrás para acercarlo aún más junto a él en el sofá, de manera que Anakin apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos, seguro que no irá tan mal.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Obi-Wan realmente esperaba que esta vez no le regañarían demasiado, por un lado por el éxito de la misión de Anakin en Dathomir, y por otro porque Obi-Wan había atribuido gran parte del éxito de su propia misión en Christophsis a Anakin, ya que gracias a la excelente revisión que hizo el joven Jedi de los planos del sistema de seguridad de la prisión fueron capaces de infiltrarse en ella. Obi-Wan recalcó este hecho cuando relató al Consejo los detalles de su misión hacía unos días, así que esperaba que lo hubieran tenido en cuenta y que hubieran valorado las aportaciones de Anakin como él se merecía.

-¿Cuándo tienes que irte a la reunión?- le preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja.

-En veinte minutos… debería irme ya para llegar puntual- Sin embargo, las palabras de Anakin no se correspondieron con sus actos, ya que mientras decía esto se abrazó completamente a Obi-Wan, acabando los dos tumbados en el sofá a la vez que Obi-Wan reía.

-Deberías irte ya, sí- No obstante, Obi-Wan le agarró firmemente por la cintura acercándolo aún más contra él, haciendo imposible que Anakin se marchara a ningún sitio.

Ambos estaban apoyados de lado en el sofá, situados uno frente al otro y mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

-Hoy me va a costar más que nunca estar separados todo el día- le dijo Anakin con ojos brillantes enlazando una de sus manos con la que Obi-Wan tenía libre- voy a estar todo el rato acordándome de ti… y de anoche- le confesó sonriendo tímidamente, con esa expresión vulnerable que tanto fascinaba a Obi-Wan, ya que él era el único con el que se dejaba ver así, mostrando hacia los demás siempre una fachada de absoluta e inquebrantable seguridad en sí mismo. Obi-Wan le sonrió dulcemente antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso, deseando mientras mantenía capturado suavemente su labio inferior con sus dientes poder disponer de más tiempo para darle toda la atención que se merecía.

-A mí también me va a costar más que nunca, Anakin. No te imaginas cuánto- le contestó en un susurro mientras pensaba en lo realmente duro que iba a ser ver a Anakin cuando estuvieran rodeados de gente en el templo y no poder acabar con la distancia que los separaba, después de haber estado tan _cerca_ el uno del otro la noche anterior.

Anakin se lanzó a sus labios y estuvieron besándose apasionadamente, intentando compensar con ese beso todos los que no podrían darse durante el día. Las manos de ambos se aferraban a las túnicas del otro fervientemente, y aunque Obi-Wan sabía que sería mucho más difícil separarse después, no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por la espalda del joven Jedi para sentir una vez más la suavidad de su piel, haciendo Anakin lo propio con él. Finalmente se separaron con resignación, siendo eso lo último que deseaban en estos momentos. Anakin se puso de pie para acomodar sus túnicas de manera que estuviera presentable para la reunión con el Consejo mientras Obi-Wan le observaba con una expresión cariñosa desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Bueno- empezó a decir Anakin con una sonrisa en su rostro- Por si no podemos hablar de esto durante el día, quedamos a eso de las nueve de la noche en el apartamento para ir después juntos a los bajos fondos, ¿no? Intentaré venir antes si puedo.

-Eso es, yo ya estaré aquí desde las ocho, así que tú ven cuando puedas.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, quedamos en eso entonces. Tengo unas ganas de encontrar ya a ese metamorfo que ni te imaginas.

-Esperemos que no se nos escape cuando lo encontremos- dijo Obi-Wan  recordando lo que ocurrió la vez anterior en Tatooine en la que el metamorfo consiguió huir.

-No se nos escapará, Maestro. Olvidas que somos _el Equipo_ \- le contestó con un aire divertido y poniendo especial énfasis a estas últimas palabras mientras Obi-Wan ponía los ojos en blanco. _Cómo le gusta usar los sobrenombres que los miembros de la República usan para referirse a nosotros…_

-Olvidas que a _el Equipo_ ya se les escapó el metamorfo una vez.

-Por eso mismo… Ya ha tenido suerte una vez, no se volverá a repetir una segunda- le contestó mientras Obi-Wan sonreía exasperadamente.

-Sabes, Anakin, un poco de humildad nunca viene mal.

\- Confundes falta de humildad con tener confianza en uno mismo, Obi-Wan- le contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras Obi-Wan ponía los ojos en blanco tratando de contener una sonrisa. _Siempre tiene una contestación para todo_ , se dijo Obi-Wan divertido para sus adentros. Anakin miró entonces el reloj alarmándose al ver la hora- Oh, no… Ya se me ha hecho tarde. Genial, a esto le llamo empezar una reunión con buen pie.

-¿Cómo lo haces para llegar tarde a todos los sitios, Anakin? Es realmente asombroso…

-¡Oye! No ha sido mi culpa solamente, tú has tenido bastante que ver en que haya resultado algo _distraído_ esta mañana.

Anakin tenía razón en esta ocasión, claro que Obi-Wan no dijo esto último en voz alta.

-Has llegado tarde a los sitios toda la vida, Anakin, incluso mucho antes de que pudieras echarme la culpa a mí por distraerte.

Anakin abrió la boca para contestar, pero por una vez pareció haberse quedado sin respuestas. Obi-Wan rió mientras Anakin negaba con la cabeza exasperadamente. _Sí, realmente es muy fácil hacerle rabiar_.

Se despidieron una última vez, mirándose a los ojos durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Cuando Anakin desapareció finalmente tras la puerta del apartamento, Obi-Wan se percató de que aún una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro minutos después de que el joven Jedi se marchara. Realmente parecía sonreír muy a menudo cada vez que estaba con él.

Obi-Wan suspiró ante la perspectiva de que aún quedara todo un día por delante antes de que pudieran ir en busca del metamorfo, deseando que llegara pronto la hora a la que había quedado con Anakin para poder llegar a la verdad de este asunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre que estos dos lleguen tarde a las reuniones por no poder resistirse a estar juntos un poco más jaja. La verdad es que estuvieron bastante cariñosos en este capítulo ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Anakin echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran las diez de la noche, lo que significaba que ya llegaba con una hora de retraso al apartamento, donde había quedado con Obi-Wan para ir juntos a los bajos fondos en busca del metamorfo.

Anakin suspiró mientras caminaba hacia allí. Realmente no era su culpa que llegara tarde, lo tenía todo controlado hasta que el Maestro Windu le reclamó entregar un informe de una misión que supuestamente debió haber entregado hace tiempo. ¿Había mencionado ya Anakin lo mucho que odiaba hacer informes? _Qué pérdida de tiempo… Debería haber droides que se encargaran de eso._

Claro que en realidad Anakin ya le había advertido a Obi-Wan de que tal vez llegaría con algo de retraso (aunque una hora tal vez sobrepasara la definición de “algo”), así que técnicamente no podía considerarse que llegara tarde, habiéndole advertido de esa posibilidad a la mañana. Por supuesto que Obi-Wan no pensaría lo mismo que él, y sin duda le volvería a echar en cara su tendencia a llegar tarde a los sitios.

-Vaya, Anakin, llegas justo a la hora que esperaba- le dijo Obi-Wan cuando Anakin entró en el apartamento. _¿A la hora que esperaba? Creía que habíamos quedado a las nueve de la noche…_ , pensó Anakin confundido- Con una hora de retraso, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí estaba el comentario sarcástico sobre su falta de puntualidad, como tampoco podía ser de otra manera.

Obi-Wan estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared del salón, mirándolo con exasperación. Anakin puso la mejor expresión de disculpa en su rostro que pudo reunir mientras se acercaba hacia él. Lo último que quería en ese momento era discutir sobre su impuntualidad.

-Lo siento, pero por una vez no ha sido mi culpa, Obi-Wan… Me lié haciendo unos informes que el Maestro Windu me mandó completar a última hora.

Su expresión de disculpa debió de haber funcionado, ya que Obi-Wan se ablandó con la mirada. _Nunca falla_ , pensó Anakin orgulloso para sí mismo. _No me mires con esos ojos, Anakin_ , solía decirle Obi-Wan cuando intentaba ponerse serio con él. Según sus palabras, cuando Anakin le miraba así era incapaz de permanecer enfadado con él, por lo que no era de extrañar que Anakin le mirara con esos ojos siempre que podía.

-Ya, siempre hay una excusa- dijo Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza pero extendiendo las manos hacia él. Anakin las tomó sonriendo y se fundió en un abrazo con Obi-Wan.

-Te he echado de menos- murmuró Anakin en voz baja colocando pequeños besos en su cuello. Al decir esto, los brazos de Obi-Wan le sujetaron con mayor firmeza.

-Y yo a ti, Anakin.

Y cuánto había echado de menos estar así con él. Se habían cruzado alguna vez en el templo durante el día cuando, naturalmente, estaban rodeados de gente, haciendo imposible que pudieran hacer nada más que dirigirse miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices. Anakin tan solo esperaba que nadie hubiera notado sus sonrojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban (aunque estaba seguro de que Obi-Wan sí se habría dado cuenta… desde luego Anakin sí que se había percatado del rubor en las mejillas de su Maestro). Sabía que era bastante imprudente que actuaran de ese modo, pero Anakin no podía evitar buscar aquella mirada, recordando cómo esos mismos ojos le habían mirado la noche anterior mientras Obi-Wan le susurraba palabras de amor contra sus labios a la vez que se movía dentro de él… _No, no es el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, Anakin_ , se recriminó para sus adentros sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a descender desde su cabeza a otra zona de su cuerpo. Realmente no era el momento, teniendo en cuenta que tenían un metamorfo al que encontrar.

Obi-Wan echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos, acariciándole mientras tanto su rostro con una de sus manos.

-¿Te ha reñido el Consejo por haber desobedecido alguna de sus órdenes en tu misión en Dathomir?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Para sorpresa de Anakin, el Consejo no le había regañado. Todo lo contrario, le habían felicitado por el éxito de su misión… y por el éxito de la de Obi-Wan. Al parecer, su Maestro había recalcado la importancia de las indicaciones de Anakin a la hora de poder infiltrarse en la prisión de Christophsis burlando el sistema de seguridad. Anakin sintió una profunda ola de afecto hacia Obi-Wan cuando se enteró de aquello, más conmovido y reconfortado por el hecho de que Obi-Wan hubiera intercedido por él ante el Consejo que por las propias felicitaciones de estos, que eran normalmente tan escasas. Anakin deseó en ese momento más que nada poder ir en busca de Obi-Wan y llenarlo de besos, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que conformarse con observarlo en la distancia o  hablar con él delante de los demás como si no hubiera nada más allá de una amistad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no había nadie más a su alrededor, así que Anakin pudo al fin cumplir sus deseos atrapando los labios de Obi-Wan en un beso apasionado. Su Maestro pareció sorprendido por un instante, pero segundos después estaba respondiendo a su beso con la misma vehemencia que él.

-Ah, Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan estremeciéndose mientras los labios de Anakin descendían por su cuello, no dejando sin saborear ni un milímetro de piel que la apertura del cuello de su túnica dejaba a su merced- ¿A qué viene esto de repente? La verdad es que no me voy a quejar, nada más lejos…

Anakin soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Es mi forma de darte las gracias, Obi-Wan- murmuró contra su cuello.

-¿Y por qué me das las gracias?- La voz de su Maestro sonaba ahora totalmente confundida, lo que le hizo a Anakin sonreír un poco más.

-Por haber dicho al Consejo que el éxito de tu misión en Christophsis fue en gran parte gracias a mi ayuda.

\- Y así fue- dijo Obi-Wan separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara con una expresión solemne- Anakin, no habría podido infiltrarme en esa prisión de no ser por tu ayuda con los planos del sistema de seguridad. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias.

Anakin sonrió halagado, bajando la cabeza en un inesperado arrebato de timidez por el orgullo que pudo detectar en la voz de Obi-Wan.

-No, yo… solo ayudé un poco, pero fuiste tú quien hizo la parte difícil. Aún así, gracias por lo que dijiste al Consejo, creo que gracias a eso no me regañaron- finalizó Anakin con una risa. Obi-Wan le sonrió mientras acercaba su frente contra la suya.

-Siempre has intentado llevarte el mayor mérito posible de las misiones, ¿y ahora que te lo doy todo a ti, dices que solo ayudaste un poco? Creo que simplemente te gusta llevarme la contraria…

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado llevarte la contraria- le dijo en voz baja rozándole los labios- pero creo que no más de lo que te gusta a ti mismo llevarme la contraria a mí.

-En eso tienes razón- le contestó Obi-Wan antes de acabar con los milímetros que los separaban y fundirse en un beso lento y profundo.

Por la forma en que los labios de ambos se buscaban continuamente, acompañada de frecuentes suspiros de satisfacción, estaba claro adónde habrían llevado esos besos y esas caricias si no tuvieran un metamorfo al que encontrar. Pero, lamentablemente, no tuvieron más remedio que separarse con resignación, no sin antes susurrarse al oído lo mucho que deseaban continuar con aquello mientras que el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza.

Los bajos fondos eran una de las zonas de Coruscant que menos le gustaban a Anakin (aunque a su Maestro le disgustaban incluso más que a él). Anakin encontraba realmente agobiante el hecho de que la luz del sol no llegara a ese lugar debido a sus profundidades. De hecho, antes elegiría el sol asfixiante de Tatooine que vivir en un lugar en el que la única iluminación era artificial. El ambiente de la gente que habitaba por esos lugares era asimismo de todo menos alentador: si tenías que localizar a algún criminal o cazador de recompensas que te la hubiera jugado, los bajos fondos era el sitio por dónde deberías empezar a buscar. Además, el aire estaba muy cargado en esa zona, en gran parte debido al humo procedente de sustancias sospechosas que se consumían en varios de los numerosos clubes nocturnos de mala muerte que abundaban por allí. No obstante, esos locales eran el sitio idóneo por donde empezar a buscar a gente de moral dudosa (como el metamorfo), ya que ahí a menudo se intercambiaba mucha información y se cerraban distintos tratos que deberían permanecer secretos, pero de los que casi siempre terceras personas lograban enterarse, ya fuera porque el alcohol hacía que se le soltara la lengua a la gente o porque siempre hubiera alguien dispuesto a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Recuérdame, Anakin, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

 Obi-Wan miraba con una mueca de disgusto a su alrededor, observando las calles llenas de basura y un par de personas que salían tambaleándose de un bar. _Lo que él definiría como incivilizado en su máxima expresión…_ De hecho, Anakin estaba seguro de que esa zona de la ciudad podría ser perfectamente recogida en un diccionario como ejemplo de esa palabra que Obi-Wan tantas veces solía usar.

-Para atrapar al metamorfo y conseguir información acerca de lo que el Canciller está tramando, Maestro- le contestó Anakin con un aire divertido ante las pocas ganas de Obi-Wan de investigar ese lugar.

Obi-Wan suspiró exasperadamente, arrancándole una sonrisa a Anakin.

-Ah, sí… Buscar en este sitio es un mal necesario, sin duda.

Mientras caminaban hombro junto a hombro por una calle oscura y solitaria, a Anakin le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento alentador.

-La verdad es que es agradable estar aquí-Obi-Wan le miró como si Anakin se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Anakin tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada- Me refiero a ir los dos en busca de alguien. Juntos. Es lo más parecido a una misión de los dos juntos en mucho tiempo…

Anakin suspiró con nostalgia. Últimamente la situación convulsa de la guerra había requerido que el Consejo les enviara a misiones por separado, y Anakin añoraba los tiempos en que casi siempre eran enviados a las misiones conjuntamente. _Por no hablar de que así no tendría que andar preocupándome de cómo le estará yendo cada dos por tres…_

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva, pareciendo entender a la perfección lo que quería decir Anakin.

-Es cierto, desde aquella misión en Tatooine no nos han vuelto a enviar juntos a ningún sitio- Obi-Wan se paró en medio de la calle con una expresión melancólica en su rostro, haciendo que Anakin también detuviera sus pasos- Lo que significa que he llegado sin ningún tipo de retraso a los respectivos planetas a los que me ha tocado ir. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando llegamos más tarde de lo previsto a Tatooine la última vez por tener que pasarnos una semana en aquel planeta perdido mientras arreglabas los motores de la nave?

Anakin rió exasperado, recordando la mirada de incredulidad de su Maestro cuando Anakin le contó que los motores de la nave se habían estropeado por haber olvidado añadir una pieza necesaria para mantener el equilibro del sistema cuando realizó una revisión de la nave.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Me recuerdas cada dos por tres mi pequeño descuido.

-¿Pequeño?

-Sí, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera- contestó Anakin encogiéndose de hombros mientras Obi-Wan negaba con la cabeza, pero con una expresión cariñosa en su rostro- Pero no afectó a la misión, pudimos encontrar al metamorfo en Tatooine aunque se nos escapara después. Además… no fue tan malo estar los dos solos durante una semana en aquel planeta perdido- finalizó Anakin sonriendo.

_Qué no daría por volver a estar los dos solos durante al menos una semana…_

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándole con ojos brillantes.

-No fue tan malo, no. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que nos pasamos enfadados la mitad de esa semana.

Ambos Jedi rieron, perdidos en sus recuerdos de aquella discusión y la reconciliación que después tuvo lugar.

Anakin miró a los lados, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor, enlazó sus manos con las de Obi-Wan.

-Ahora aprovecharía mejor el tiempo en lugar de discutir.

Obi-Wan esbozó una media sonrisa, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada a la vez que se acercaba un poco más hacia él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo podríamos pasar el tiempo ahora los dos solos en ese lugar?

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa, estando seguro por el rubor que cubría las mejillas de ambos que los dos estaban pensando en la misma forma de aprovechar el tiempo.

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, seguro que se nos ocurriría algo- le dijo sugerentemente a la vez que Obi-Wan levantaba una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro. Anakin cambió entonces su mirada pícara a una más solemne- La verdad es que muchas veces desearía poder estar los dos solos en algún sitio, sin tener que andar a escondidas a todas horas y esperar a poder llegar al apartamento para estar juntos.

Obi-Wan le sonrió tristemente, deslizando su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Anakin con una mirada anhelante.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, muchas veces me encuentro pensando eso mismo yo también. Tal vez algún día se nos presente esa oportunidad, Anakin.

Sí, tal vez algún día Anakin volviera a “olvidar” deliberadamente añadir alguna pieza a los motores de la nave de forma que tuvieran que aterrizar en algún planeta inhóspito durante varios días para repararla. Al ver que Obi-Wan reía, Anakin se percató de que esto último lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Anakin, eres incorregible. Estaba pensando más bien en que tal vez algún día tengamos la suerte de estar en una misión los dos solos por casualidad, no provocando nada _deliberadamente_. Si haces eso, no me quedaría más remedio que regañarte…

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, aunque respondiendo a la sonrisa de Obi-Wan.

-Ya lo sé, estaba bromeando- _Más o menos_ , pensó Anakin.

-Aunque creo que mi regañina no quedaría muy convincente- continuó diciendo Obi-Wan con una mirada maliciosa- ya que no podría evitar sacar provecho de la situación.

Anakin le sonrió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Ahora fue Obi-Wan quien miró a su alrededor, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, capturó sus labios suavemente en un beso tierno y fugaz.

Entraron en el primer bar para tratar de averiguar si alguno de los consumidores se había cruzado con el metamorfo (dando la descripción de la mujer cuya forma parecía que el metamorfo solía adoptar frecuentemente). Ese sitio por dentro era exactamente lo que el aspecto exterior prometía: un tugurio de mala muerte. Entre el abundante humo y la tenue luz azul apenas se podía distinguir a las diversas gentes que se encontraban en ese sitio, dispersos la mayoría en varias mesas que se encontraban en el local y otros de pie pegados a la barra (de pie era una manera bastante generosa de llamarlo… Anakin estaba seguro de que si les diera tan solo una palmadita en la espalda, muchos de ellos caerían al suelo como consecuencia de lo borrachos que estaban).

Anakin oyó el resoplido de Obi-Wan antes de que este comenzara a hablar.

-Qué…

-Incivilizado- finalizó Anakin por él mientras oía un sonido afirmativo que procedía de Obi-Wan. _Qué bien le conozco_ , se dijo el joven Jedi orgulloso para sus adentros _._

Para ahorrar tiempo, decidieron interrogar a la gente por separado (intentando que nadie sospechara que eran Jedi y _disimuladamente_ , como le había indicado Obi-Wan insistentemente poniendo especial énfasis a esta última palabra). _A veces aún me habla como si fuera un irresponsable Padawan,_ pensó Anakin negando con la cabeza. Su Maestro era un exagerado, realmente Anakin no disimulaba mal… bueno, al menos no _tan_ mal como a Obi-Wan le gustaba echarle en cara cada dos por tres.

Anakin tan solo esperaba que Obi-Wan estuviera teniendo más éxito que él en sus conversaciones. Ninguna de las personas con las que habló Anakin parecía haber visto a nadie con la apariencia de la mujer que solía adoptar el metamorfo. _Es realmente desesperante..._ Si había algo que no tenía Anakin, eso era la paciencia. Después de interrogar al enésimo borracho de turno (aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez fuera una suerte que estuvieran tan ebrios, ya que solo así no pudieron sospechar de la falta de disimulo de Anakin debido a lo impaciente que se encontraba mientras les hacía preguntas), se sentó enfrente de la barra del bar apoyando las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Deduzco por tu apariencia de desesperado con el mundo que tu interrogación no ha dado muchos frutos- sonó la voz de Obi-Wan a su derecha mientras notaba que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Deduces bien…Espero que tú hayas tenido más éxito que yo.

Obi-Wan simplemente negó con la cabeza, y Anakin soltó un quejido.

-Bueno, Anakin, ¿qué esperabas? Solo hemos interrogado en un local, aún nos quedan muchos sitios donde indagar. No te estarás impacientando tan pronto, ¿no?- añadió finalmente Obi-Wan con sorna.

-Pues claro que no, Maestro. Tengo más paciencia de la que tú crees.

-Ya, claro.

Anakin simplemente ignoró la mirada y la respuesta escéptica de Obi-Wan, a sabiendas de que su Maestro tenía razón pero sin querer admitirlo.

Pero tras visitar inútilmente el enésimo local (Anakin ya había perdido la cuenta hacía rato) y varias horas después (ya eran las dos de la madrugada), Anakin estaba seguro de que hasta el mismísimo Obi-Wan también había empezado a impacientarse.

Anakin se acercó hacia Obi-Wan cuando los dos hubieron interrogado a todas las personas del local en el que ahora se encontraban. Su Maestro estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra una pared en el rincón más solitario del bar, llevándose ocasionalmente una de sus manos a la barbilla y con una mirada pensativa. _Sí, definitivamente ya se está impacientando._

-Deduzco por tu pose de concentración máxima- empezó a decir Anakin en un tono burlón cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Obi-Wan, quien dio un respingo por no haberlo visto acercarse- que tu paciencia se está agotando también.

-¿También? Vaya, Anakin, pensaba que tenías más paciencia de la que yo creía, o al menos eso dijiste hace unas tres horas- Anakin simplemente puso los ojos en blanco antes de que Obi-Wan continuara hablando tras emitir un largo suspiro- No deberíamos sorprendernos de no haber descubierto nada todavía… Lo más probable es que el metamorfo sí esté en los bajos fondos, solo que aún no hemos dado con nadie que lo haya visto. Tal vez esté intentando mostrarse cauto y llamar la menor atención posible.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? Él no sabe que conocemos su implicación en la trama de Palpatine, ni tampoco que se encuentra en Coruscant.

-Mostrarse algo precavido, aunque sea simplemente por si acaso, nunca viene mal. Tal vez deberías probarlo alguna vez, Anakin.

-Muy gracioso- le contestó el joven Jedi frunciendo el ceño haciéndole reír a Obi-Wan- No sé, Obi-Wan, ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad que se encuentre en los bajos fondos, simplemente lo hemos deducido- Anakin estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo y lo último que le apetecía era seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando en los bajos fondos sin ninguna garantía de que fueran a encontrar nada- Yo creo que aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tal vez deberíamos volver al apartamento. Ya pensaremos mañana qué hacer- finalizó Anakin en medio de un bostezo.

Anakin se separó de la pared en la que estaban apoyados y empezó a caminar, estando convencido de que Obi-Wan le insistiría en que siguieran buscando aquella noche. Es por eso por lo que se sorprendió al ver que Obi-Wan empezaba a caminar junto a él. _Qué raro… Estaba seguro de que me llevaría la contraria._

-Como veas, Anakin. Nos marcharemos ahora, no pasa nada… Podemos volver todas las noches a los bajos fondos hasta que lo encontremos.

¿Volver todas las noches a este sitio? La noche era el único momento en que podía estar a solas con Obi-Wan, sin tener que mantener las distancias ni aparentar que no había nada más que una gran amistad entre ellos. Lo que menos quería era desperdiciar todo ese preciado tiempo en este lugar. _Tal vez lo mejor sea quedarnos aquí buscando... Cuánto más tiempo pasemos aquí hoy, más posibilidades habrá de encontrarlo cuanto antes._

Anakin se paró en seco haciendo que Obi-Wan casi se chocara con él.

-¿Tan pronto te vas a dar por vencido hoy, Maestro? No es muy propio de ti… Sabes qué, he cambiado de idea. Aún queda toda la noche por delante, buscaremos hasta el amanecer si hace falta.

Obi-Wan le miró satisfecho, como si ya hubiera esperado que Anakin le diera esa respuesta. Parecía también a punto de contener la risa. _Nunca tuvo la intención de marcharse al apartamento sin seguir buscando… Por eso ha dicho que seguiríamos viniendo aquí todas las noches, sabiendo que eso haría que yo cambiara de idea, tal y como ha pasado._ Anakin puso los ojos en blanco. _El mejor negociador de todos, no hay duda._

-Me parece una gran idea, Anakin.

_No me digas…_

-Estabas seguro de que cambiaría de idea después de lo que me has dicho, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas- contestó Obi-Wan con una mirada inocente, aunque la media sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro le delataba.

\- Ya, claro- Anakin suspiró exageradamente- No sé de qué me sorprendo… Por algo eres tú al que llaman “El Negociador”.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo, no pudiendo contener la risa por más tiempo. Anakin le dirigió una mirada acusatoria, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. El joven Jedi negó con la cabeza exasperadamente, mirando hacia otro lado del bar sintiendo los ojos de Obi-Wan clavados en él. _No me mires así cuando estamos rodeados de gente…_ , se quejó Anakin para sus adentros haciendo esfuerzos por no acercarse más hacia él y hacer algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que no estaban solos.

Fue entonces cuando a Anakin se le heló la sangre al ver la figura que salía del local en ese momento. A pesar de que iba encapuchada, no había ninguna duda. Era el rostro de la mujer cuya apariencia solía adquirir el metamorfo.

-Anakin, ¿qué…?

Obi-Wan interrumpió su pregunta al dirigir la mirada hacia donde Anakin tenía la vista puesta, sin duda reconociendo al hacerlo el rostro de la mujer ( _bueno, o del metamorfo… son la misma entidad al fin y al cabo_ ). A pesar de que Obi-Wan no había visto la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad en la que el metamorfo se hacía pasar por él, su Maestro reconocería sin duda aquel rostro, ya que el metamorfo lucía aquella misma apariencia de mujer cuando se enfrentaron a él en Tatooine. Sería prácticamente imposible que ninguno de los dos no recordara a la perfección aquel rostro desde entonces… Después de todo, con esa misma apariencia el metamorfo había revelado el secreto de Anakin sobre los Tusken, siendo aquel un momento crítico en su relación con Obi-Wan (relación de amistad por ese entonces). Sin embargo y afortunadamente, pudieron resolver sus diferencias, y paradójicamente aquello sirvió para que su relación saliera fortalecida, ya que dejó de haber ningún secreto entre ellos.

Los dos Jedi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice con la que consiguieron comunicarse sin que hicieran falta las palabras. Salieron del bar sigilosamente yendo tras los pasos de la mujer, a una distancia considerable de ella para que no pudiera percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida.

Cuando se encontraban en una calle solitaria lejos de la mirada de curiosos, Anakin empuñó su sable láser dispuesto a correr hacia donde estaba el metamorfo y capturarlo, y descubrir así de una vez por todas la verdad detrás de todo este asunto. Ya se les escapó una vez, y no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, una mano le agarró firmemente por el brazo impidiendo que Anakin hiciera nada de lo que se propuso.

-¿Pero qué haces, Obi-Wan?- le dijo en un susurro Anakin para no ser escuchados, aunque se encontraban aún a metros de distancia del metamorfo.

-Paciencia, Anakin.

-Ah, no, ni hablar, no me vengas otra vez con esas. Por fin lo tenemos localizado, somos dos contra uno y no se nos va a volver a escapar.

_No se nos puede volver a escapar_ , se dijo con determinación Anakin para sus adentros pensando en la gran oportunidad que se les presentaría cuando lo capturasen y le pudieran interrogar acerca de lo que andaba tramando el Canciller. Sintió que le hervía la sangre al recordar el engaño al que había sido sometido por ambos y que casi logró ponerle en contra de Obi-Wan.

-Y lo capturaremos, Anakin, pero hay que buscar el momento adecuado. Ahora mismo en el lugar que nos encontramos hay varios sitios por los que podría huir, deberíamos esperar a tenerlo acorralado en alguna zona. No lo subestimes, recuerda que la última vez logró escaparse.

-¡Solo logró escaparse porque tomó a los esclavos que queríamos liberar como rehenes! Tuvimos que bajar las armas para que el metamorfo y sus seguidores no les hicieran daño, pero ahora no tiene ningún tipo de ventaja sobre nosotros.

Anakin trató de separarse de Obi-Wan, pero este seguía manteniéndolo agarrado por el  brazo con firmeza.

-Anakin, ¿por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser tan cabezota y hacerme caso?

Anakin suspiró exageradamente y desactivó su espada láser. Obi-Wan le soltó finalmente el brazo y ambos retomaron el paso para continuar siguiendo al metamorfo, aunque la discusión aún no estaba zanjada.

-Si no te hacía caso cuando aún era tu Padawan, ¿qué te hace pensar que empezaré a hacerlo ahora, Maestro?- le contestó Anakin en voz baja.

Anakin oyó el resoplido de Obi-Wan a su lado.

-Supongo que porque nunca perderé la esperanza de que un día pienses antes de actuar, Anakin. Ya sabes, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- añadió Obi-Wan con sorna.

-Hace tiempo que ya no soy un irresponsable Padawan, _Maestro_ \- le contestó testarudamente- Sé cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo, y a lo que tú llamas ser temerario yo lo llamo tener capacidad de improvisar.

El metamorfo detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia atrás. Anakin y Obi-Wan ya se habían escondido detrás de una columna antes de que se diera la vuelta completamente y pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Ambos respiraron aliviados tras comprobar que lo que le había hecho detenerse fue escuchar los pasos de un indigente que se le acercó probablemente a pedirle algo. Debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban del metamorfo, no pudieron escuchar bien lo que le contestó al mendigo, pero por los gritos y los aspavientos que hizo probablemente fuera algo en la línea de “o desapareces de mi vista ahora mismo, o te vas a arrepentir”. Cuando el mendigo corrió despavorido, el metamorfo permaneció en el mismo sitio por unos instantes revisando algo en sus bolsillos, probablemente para asegurarse de que no le habían robado nada.

Anakin respiró aliviado una vez más ante el hecho de que su pequeña discusión no los hubiera delatado, como había temido en un principio cuando el metamorfo se dio la vuelta _. Después de todo, el factor sorpresa siempre es un importante punto a favor a tener en cuenta._ Anakin se percató entonces de lo extraordinariamente cerca que estaban Obi-Wan y él. Anakin se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la columna y totalmente aprisionado por Obi-Wan, no habiendo ni un ápice de espacio entre la parte frontal de sus cuerpos para que el metamorfo no pudiera vislumbrar nada ni nadie a través de la columna.

A pesar de lo fácil que era resultar distraído por su cercanía, Anakin aún seguía un poco molesto por su anterior cruce de opiniones, por lo que evitó sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan no parecía darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Anakin haciendo imposible que el joven Jedi pudiera apartar la vista de esos ojos tan cautivadores. _Intenta seguir enfadado, Anakin_ , se ordenó a sí mismo para sus adentros repitiendo esa frase en su mente mientras sentía cómo esos enigmáticos ojos lo empezaban a atrapar, distrayéndolo una vez más.

-Anakin… No seas tan difícil. Nunca he puesto en duda que sepas cuidar perfectamente de ti mismo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sin ir más lejos, me has salvado la vida en catorce ocasiones, como siempre te empeñas en recordarme.

-En quince ocasiones- se apresuró a decir Anakin instintivamente debido al gran número de veces que habían mantenido esa misma conversación.

Obi-Wan abrió la boca para contestar, seguramente para corregirle y decir que eran catorce según él ( _y no tiene ninguna razón en eso… Son quince por mucho que se empeñe en negarlo_ ). Sin embargo, pareció pensárselo mejor, tal vez para no empezar una discusión para la que no tenían tiempo.

-Bueno, el número es lo de menos- Anakin tuvo que contener la risa ante el esfuerzo que debió de haber hecho Obi-Wan para morderse la lengua y no decir que fueron en realidad catorce veces- Lo que quiero decir, es que no pienso ni mucho menos que seas irresponsable… Sabes que te confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados- Anakin sintió cómo su enfado se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. _¿Por qué tiene que decirme estas cosas? Así es imposible seguir molesto-_ Pero, Anakin, sabes tan bien como yo lo _excesivamente_ impulsivo que puedes llegar a ser a veces. Lo único que te quería decir antes es que deberíamos continuar siguiendo al metamorfo, pero sin abordarlo hasta que lleguemos a una zona en la que no le sea tan fácil encontrar salida como en esta calle. Sabemos lo escurridizo que es, así que es mejor no precipitarnos. No pienso dejar que se nos escape otra vez esta noche, Anakin, eso te lo prometo.

Anakin se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en lo que Obi-Wan le había dicho, y tras llegar a la conclusión en su mente de que tenía razón ( _una vez más_ ), asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Obi-Wan le sonrió.

-No me lo puedo creer, por fin me has hecho caso, Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan con sorna-Hoy es un día que pasará a la historia…

-Bueno, vale, tampoco te pases. Ni te acostumbres a ello- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Obi-Wan rió.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no importa… Lo cierto es que no solo me gusta llevarte la contraria, sino que muchas veces también me encanta que me la lleves tú a mí. Después de todo, si no lo hicieras, no serías tú- le confesó en un susurro al oído haciendo que Anakin sintiera un agradable escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Al percatarse de que el metamorfo se disponía a seguir caminando, Obi-Wan hizo amago de separarse de Anakin, pero el joven Jedi tenía otros planes. Impidió que Obi-Wan se separara rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos y atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Obi-Wan emitió un suspiro de sorpresa y respondió a su beso apasionadamente, apoyando las manos en la pared de la columna a ambos lados de la cabeza de Anakin y aprisionándolo aún más contra él.

-A mí también…- empezó a decir Anakin casi sin aliento cuando sus labios se separaron- a mí también me gusta cuando me llevas la contraria- le reconoció compartiendo una sonrisa con Obi-Wan- Muchas veces. Aunque otras me pone de los nervios…

-En eso también coincidimos, Anakin- le contestó con una risa antes de colocar un beso en una de sus mejillas- me encantaría seguir así, pero tenemos a un metamofo que atrapar.

_Ah, sí. Ya casi se me había olvidado. Casi._

Obi-Wan se apartó para que Anakin pudiera moverse finalmente de la columna. Tras intercambiar una última mirada cómplice con Obi-Wan, ambos retomaron sus pasos con determinación para seguir al metamorfo. _Esta vez no se nos escapará_ , se dijo Anakin con finalidad para sus adentros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos pasan del enfado a los besos en tiempo récord jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)


	28. Chapter 28

-¿Te parece este un buen sitio ya?

-Todavía no, Anakin. ¿No ves que podría escapar por esa calle de la derecha?

Anakin suspiró exasperado. Llevaban un buen rato siguiendo sigilosamente al metamorfo desde una distancia a la que este no podría oírlos cuchichear constantemente sobre el sitio idóneo donde deberían abordarlo. Si dependiera de Anakin solamente, ya le habrían atacado y probablemente lo tuvieran capturado, pero el siempre perfeccionista y precavido Obi-Wan estaba encontrando pegas a todos los lugares que Anakin sugería para abordar al metamorfo. _Y que luego el cabezota sea yo…_

-Si estás esperando al lugar perfecto por donde no tenga ninguna salida para escapar, te diré algo, Obi-Wan: No lo vamos a encontrar. Así que lo mejor sería que…

-¿Cómo que no? Entonces, ¿qué me dices de ese callejón sin salida?

Anakin miró hacia el lugar al que se estaba refiriendo Obi-Wan, y realmente tuvo que reconocer que no podrían haber encontrado un lugar más perfecto para abordar al metamorfo sin que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que este se escapara. Se trataba de una calle en la que no había salida, con varios contenedores y cajas de basura apilados unos encima de otros. La mujer de piel azul (el metamorfo) estaba caminando por una calle cercana a ese sitio y pronto pasaría por delante de ese callejón sin salida, por lo que Anakin y Obi-Wan tendrían que acelerar sus pasos para alcanzarle a tiempo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ese sitio no está mal- tuvo que admitir Anakin a regañadientes mientras que Obi-Wan le dirigía una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-No, nada mal. Parece que el lugar perfecto no era imposible de encontrar después de todo.

-Si ya has acabado de regodearte en el hecho de que _por una vez_ lleves razón- empezó a decir Anakin arrancándole una risa a Obi-Wan- propongo que nos demos prisa para alcanzarle antes de que se aleje de ese callejón sin salida.

\- _Por una vez_ estoy de acuerdo contigo, Anakin.

La sonrisa que aún asomaba en su rostro empezó a desvanecerse, adquiriendo su semblante un gesto solemne y concentrado.

Anakin, entendiendo como se sentía su Maestro (pues él se sentía igual que él, con las mismas ganas y ansiedad de atrapar de una vez por todas al metamorfo y poder descubrir la verdad de toda esta trama), le puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarle.

-No se nos escapará, Obi-Wan. Esta vez no.

Obi-Wan le respondió con una sonrisa alentadora mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya apoyada en su hombro para darle un apretón cariñoso.

-Así es, Anakin. Como tú sueles decir, somos “El Equipo”- Anakin soltó una risa por lo bajo- Un metamorfo no es rival para nosotros dos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de determinación antes de acelerar sus pasos para alcanzar al metamorfo y abordarlo en el lugar que ellos querían.

Cuando la mujer azul se percató de su presencia, les dirigió una mirada de furia con sus ojos saltones que habría asustado a cualquier otra persona, pero no a ellos. Probablemente percatándose de que no podría ganar una lucha contra ellos dos, trató de escapar, pero a pesar de lo escurridiza que era y de lo realmente rápidos que eran sus movimientos, no encontró escapatoria, pues Anakin y Obi-Wan estaban bloqueando la única salida de esa calle ( _y sí, realmente Obi-Wan tenía razón al querer encontrar con tanta insistencia un sitio en el que fuera imposible que pudiera huir_ ).

Entonces el metamorfo, al verse acorralado, empezó a atacarles con un par de pistolas Bláster, y los dos Jedi se centraron primeramente en esquivar los disparos con sus sables láser. A pesar de que el metamorfo luchaba bastante bien, realmente no era rival para un Jedi, mucho menos para dos. _Y mucho menos para nosotros dos_ , pensó con orgullo Anakin para sí mismo. Mientras conseguían reducirle y amarrarlo con unas cuerdas para que no escapara, Anakin pensó en lo mucho que había echado de menos luchar codo con codo con Obi-Wan, pues se complementaban a la perfección y se sabían de memoria los movimientos que el otro realizaría, haciendo eso mucho más fácil la tarea de capturar al enemigo.

-Maldita escoria Jedi...- dijo el metamorfo en medio de varios insultos.

-Vaya, vaya, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- empezó a decir Obi-Wan irónicamente- aunque debo decir que no tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿A ti que te parece, Anakin?

\- Igual de mal aspecto que siempre, Maestro.

Obi-Wan le dirigió a Anakin una mirada divertida.

-Bien visto- le contestó a Anakin antes de continuar hablándole al metamorfo- Tal vez deberías cambiar de apariencia, no sé… ¿quizás suplantar mi identidad? Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.

El gesto de profundo odio y desprecio en el rostro del metamorfo se transformó durante unos segundos en uno de verdadera sorpresa y confusión. Sin duda le había pillado totalmente desprevenido el hecho de que Obi-Wan y él estuvieran al tanto de su participación en aquel engaño del Canciller. Al volver a recordar aquello, Anakin sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él. Por culpa del ser que tenía delante de él (así como del desgraciado de Palpatine), Anakin estuvo a punto de creer que Obi-Wan le había traicionado, cuando en realidad él sería la última persona en este mundo capaz de hacer algo en su contra.

El metamorfo esbozó entonces una desagradable y falsa sonrisa, sin rastro ya en sus facciones de su anterior confusión.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué me estás hablando… Parece que además de la estupidez, la locura es otro de los muchos defectos de los Jedi- dijo el metamorfo con una voz de mujer tremendamente desagradable y estridente.

Anakin no tenía la paciencia necesaria para seguir escuchando más mentiras que pudieran salir de la boca de ese repugnante ser.

-¡Ya basta de mentiras! ¡Sabemos que participaste en la trama del Canciller para que yo creyera que Obi-Wan me había traicionado! ¿Realmente pensabais que no me daría cuenta de la manipulación de aquella grabación? ¿Quiénes son los estúpidos ahora?

El metamorfo no parecía en absoluto intimidado por los gritos de Anakin, más bien todo lo contrario… Parecía disfrutar con verlo así de alterado.

-Y aquí tenemos al loco número uno… Nada más ni nada menos que el lunático que acabó con todo un campamento de los Tusken. ¿Es que acaso tu madre no te enseñó lo que son los buenos modales? Ah, claro, lo olvidaba… seguro que esa analfabeta esclava no tendría nada que enseñarte, pobrecito. Probablemente ni siquiera ella sabría comportarse como es debido, sin duda se merecería todas y cada una de las heridas que esos bandidos le infligieron antes de morir y…

Aquello fue demasiado. Anakin no podía soportar que nadie mancillara la memoria de su pobre madre hablando de ella de esa manera. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo se acercó con rabia hasta donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo el metamorfo amarrado por las manos, tan solo para ser detenido por Obi-Wan antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él.

-Anakin, espera.

Obi-Wan le agarró del brazo y le guió hasta unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el metamorfo, de manera que estos podían mantenerlo vigilado con la mirada pero sin ser escuchados.

-Tienes que calmarte, no dejes que tus emociones se apoderen de ti, Anakin- le susurró Obi-Wan firmemente pero con una mirada comprensiva.

Anakin exhaló desesperadamente.

-Es muy difícil mantenerme calmado cuando habla de mi madre de esa forma, Obi-Wan…

-Ya lo sé, Anakin. Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero no puedes permitirte perder los nervios. No averiguaremos  la verdad de todo este asunto de esa manera. Trata de no caer en sus provocaciones, eso es lo que quiere.

Obi-Wan le miraba de una forma suplicante para que entendiera su punto de vista, y Anakin supo al instante que llevaba razón. Aunque no fuera fácil, tenía que intentar que las provocaciones del metamorfo no hicieran mella en él. Anakin inspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, y por la forma en que le miró Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que si estuvieran solos le habría rodeado con sus brazos para reconfortarlo. Pero no lo estaban, así que Anakin se tuvo que conformar con la sonrisa alentadora que Obi-Wan le dirigió.

Ambos Jedi volvieron a situarse enfrente del metamorfo, y Anakin agradeció profundamente que fuera Obi-Wan quien llevara ahora las riendas de la conversación, ya que él aún se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para seguir hablando.

-Ya lo has oído, sabemos que tienes algún tipo de alianza con el Canciller. No tiene ningún sentido seguir negando lo evidente. Ahora mismo solo tienes dos opciones, y tú debes elegir con cuál de ellas te quedas: o nos cuentas la verdad voluntariamente, o hacemos que nos cuentes la verdad usando los trucos mentales de los Jedi. En ambos casos el desenlace es el mismo, pero la segunda opción es bastante desagradable para quien la padece. Tú decides.

El metamorfo emitió un gruñido antes de hablar.

-No te contaré nada, escoria Jedi.

-Eliges la segunda opción entonces. Como veas, no te sorprendas si sientes un punzante dolor de cabeza, es lo normal… Se irá agudizando conforme más tiempo tardes en contarnos la verdad.

Anakin sabía (por lo bien que le conocía) que Obi-Wan estaba mostrándose más seguro de sí mismo de lo que en realidad se sentía por dentro, ya que ambos desconocían el esfuerzo que podría requerir de ellos aplicar los trucos mentales de los Jedi sobre el metamorfo hasta que empezara a soltar la verdad. Después de todo, hacer esto no era igual de fácil con todo el mundo, y había algunas personas y razas con más resistencia que otras.

Tras comunicarse con la mirada con Obi-Wan, los dos Jedi decidieron hacerlo juntos. Al fin y al cabo, sería mucho más fácil que la resistencia del metamorfo a no contar la verdad se quebrantara si los dos usaban las técnicas de persuasión con la Fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Anakin extendió los brazos hacia delante a la vez que Obi-Wan hacía lo mismo, y se concentró todo lo que pudo para lograr persuadir mentalmente al metamorfo para que les contara la verdad.

El metamorfo cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor mientras que una expresión de profunda rabia asomaba en su rostro. Seguía obstinado a no contar nada, a pesar de lo tremendamente difícil que sería aguantar la presión que ambos Jedi estaban ejerciendo sobre su mente. _Sea lo que sea lo que está ocultando, está claro que teme más que nada a la reacción del Canciller Palpatine si se entera de que ha revelado algo_. Anakin tragó saliva. _¿Qué es lo que oculta Palpatine? ¿Acaso es tan peligroso como para que un ser tan despreciable como el metamorfo le tenga tanto miedo?_

La voz de Obi-Wan interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas con Palpatine? ¿Por qué trató de poner a Anakin en mi contra? ¿Qué es lo que está tramando el Canciller realmente? ¡Habla!

-¡No! Vuestros trucos mentales no servirán de nada, malditos Jedi- contestó el metamorfo en medio de varios quejidos mientras se retorcía de dolor. Su resistencia parecía a punto de desvanecerse- Cuando esté libre disfrutaré retorciendo vuestros repugnantes pescuezos…

-¡Dinos la verdad!- dijeron Obi-Wan y Anakin al mismo tiempo a la vez que reunían todos sus esfuerzos para tratar de derribar la resistencia mental con la que el metamorfo les estaba conteniendo.

El metamorfo soltó un estrepitoso chillido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Está bien, basta ya! Os lo contaré todo, pero parad de una vez.

Anakin y Obi-Wan intercambiaron una mirada antes de bajar los brazos mientras el metamorfo trataba de recobrar la respiración observándoles con furia.

Era una suerte que hubieran conseguido derribar la resistencia del metamorfo, ya que Anakin se encontraba tan agotado por el esfuerzo realizado que no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría aguantado así, y a juzgar por el aspecto de cansado de Obi-Wan, él se encontraba igual que él.

Anakin suspiró por la expectación y miró hacia el metamorfo con aprensión. Apenas podría creerse que hubiera llegado el momento en que por fin descubrirían la verdad. Empezó a sentirse nervioso de repente, y los segundos que el metamorfo empleó en tratar de recuperar la respiración antes de hablar se le estaban haciendo eternos.

-¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Habla de una vez!

El metamorfo emitió una sonrisa desagradable dejando entrever sus dientes amarillos, sin duda disfrutando del nerviosismo que podía detectar en él. Aquello solo sirvió para enfurecer a Anakin aún más. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, que ahora que había llegado el momento no sabía por dónde empezar, y tenía que reconocer para sus adentros que sentía algo de aprensión por lo que fuera que iban a descubrir.

Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan demostró una vez más que toda la paciencia y calma que le faltaban a Anakin, él las tenía de sobra. Anakin sintió una inesperada ola de afecto hacia él cuando empezó a interrogar al metamorfo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, contagiando parte de su calma a Anakin.

-Vayamos por partes. Lo mejor sería empezar desde el principio, ¿no crees, Anakin?- sonó la voz serena de su Maestro que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Anakin asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer con los esclavos que capturaste en Tatooine antes de que consiguiéramos liberarlos y te escaparas?

Aquello por alguna extraña razón hizo que el metamorfo soltara una estridente carcajada.

-Realmente estúpidos… ¿es que aún no os habéis dado cuenta? - cuando finalmente su risa se calmó, les dirigió a ambos Jedi una mirada de superioridad antes de continuar hablando- Nunca pretendimos hacer nada con esos miserables esclavos…ellos eran tan solo el cebo para atraeros a vosotros dos. Creísteis que vuestra misión fue un éxito porque liberasteis a los esclavos, cuando en realidad yo pude cumplir el objetivo que me había sido encomendado. Aunque el resultado no fue el esperado…pero yo no tuve la culpa de ello- añadió enigmáticamente el metamorfo con amargura.

Anakin intercambió una mirada curiosa con Obi-Wan. No entendía a qué se refería el metamorfo. Era cierto que tanto Obi-Wan como él habían sospechado meses atrás que había algo en esa misión que no encajaba, pues efectivamente fue muy fácil liberar a los esclavos. Sin embargo, el metamorfo acababa de afirmar que pudo completar el objetivo que le había sido encomendado, aunque ese objetivo, fuera lo que fuere, no obtuvo los resultados esperados. ¿A qué objetivo se refería? Anakin trató de rememorar con total detalle lo que ocurrió ese día en que Obi-Wan y él se enfrentaron al metamorfo y sus seguidores en Tatooine, en aquel campamento Tusken donde mantenían retenidos a varios esclavos, pero no fue capaz de dilucidar a qué se estaba refiriendo. Lo único relevante que ahí tuvo lugar fue que el metamorfo, en medio de provocaciones e insultos, echó en cara a Anakin su secreto sobre la matanza de los Tusken, haciendo que Obi-Wan se enfadara con él por descubrir que Anakin le había ocultado algo tan sumamente importante mientras que el metamorfo parecía enormemente satisfecho consigo mismo al presenciar su discusión… _Oh. Ahora lo entiendo._

-Mi secreto sobre los Tusken- empezó a decir Anakin con voz temblorosa- Lo único que pretendías era revelar mi secreto a Obi-Wan para conseguir que él desconfiara de mí por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, y así ponernos a uno en contra del otro.

-Así es- dijo el metamorfo con otra de sus desagradables sonrisas de superioridad- Todo lo demás fue un paripé para que no sospecharais cuál había sido el verdadero motivo de aquella trama.

_Pues claro. Por eso siempre nos pareció que había algo en esa misión que no encajaba. Pero, ¿cómo íbamos a imaginar que la respuesta a ese misterio era tan simple y a la vez tan compleja?_ Anakin volvió a mirar a Obi-Wan, pero este mantenía la vista fija en el metamorfo con una expresión de profunda concentración en su rostro.

-Y, por supuesto, fue el Canciller Palpatine quien te ordenó hacer esto- empezó a razonar su Maestro- Cuando Anakin y yo te vimos en Coruscant metiéndote en aquella nave para dirigirte a Tatooine, luciendo primero la apariencia del senador Fare, venías de haberte reunido con Palpatine  para que te diera todas las instrucciones sobre lo que debías hacer.

Anakin se sintió entonces enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sospechado en su momento que el metamorfo podía haberse enterado de su secreto sobre los Tusken a través de Palpatine, pensando en lugar de eso que alguno de los bandidos Tusken se lo habría contado. Después de todo, el metamorfo y sus seguidores habían buscado refugio en un campamento de los Tusken, así que no era nada descabellado pensar eso. Tal vez ese detalle también formaba parte del plan del Canciller, para que no pudiera sospechar nada sobre él. _Asqueroso traidor y manipulador. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de confiar tan ciegamente en él? Debí haber escuchado a Obi-Wan…_

La desagradable voz del metamorfo contestando a lo que Obi-Wan le había dicho interrumpió sus pensamientos y sus recriminaciones a sí mismo.

-Sí, él me ofreció dinero a cambio de hacer eso. Palpatine esperaba que cuando te enterases de lo que esta escoria hizo,- añadió con una mueca de desprecio señalando a Anakin- desconfiarías de él y lo contarías todo al Consejo.

¿Palpatine había querido que el Consejo se enterara de lo que hizo Anakin a través de Obi-Wan? ¿Pero por qué hacer eso, cuando muchas otras veces le había insistido en que no revelara su secreto a nadie? _Porque si lo hubiera contado por mi propia voluntad, tal vez el Consejo se habría mostrado más comprensivo, mientras que si se enterasen del modo que él pretendía, a través de Obi-Wan sintiéndose traicionado y tremendamente decepcionado, no me habrían dado ningún voto de confianza. Todos habrían desconfiado de mí y se habrían puesto en mi contra. ¿Eso es lo que pretendía Palpatine? ¿Ponerme en contra del Consejo, apartarme del lado de los Jedi? ¿Qué ganaría él con eso?_ Anakin se sentía como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza.

-Pero el plan del Canciller no salió como él esperaba, ya que en lugar de delatar a Anakin y ponerme en contra de él, decidí guardar su secreto y confiar en él- empezó a decir Obi-Wan. Después de eso continuó hablando, pero ahora volviendo la mirada hacia Anakin- Porque sé y sabía entonces que Anakin nunca volvería a hacer nada parecido, después de haberme asegurado que no había pasado ni un solo día en que no se arrepintiera de lo que pasó. Tan solo necesitaba un voto de confianza, y alguien que le ayudara a canalizar su ira cuando esos recuerdos volvían para atormentarlo.

_Alguien como tú_ , pensó Anakin emocionado tratando de transmitir con la mirada lo agradecido que le estaba a Obi-Wan por todo lo que había hecho por él. Obi-Wan debió de haberlo entendido, pues le miró con semejante expresión de afecto que hizo que Anakin deseara más que nunca que estuvieran solos en ese momento para poder refugiarse en sus brazos.

El metamorfo, ajeno al silencioso intercambio de sentimientos entre ambos Jedi, continuó hablando.

-Sí, las cosas no salieron como el Canciller había esperado, por lo que me culpó a mí diciéndome que no había cumplido el único cometido que me encomendó- dijo despectivamente el metamorfo mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan dejaban de perderse en los ojos del otro para mirar a su arrestado- Pero no fue mi culpa que el plan no le funcionara… ¡Yo hice todo lo que ordenó!

¿Dónde había oído Anakin unas palabras parecidas? Anakin recordó entonces algo… una conversación. Sí, una breve conversación que pudo escuchar a duras penas mientras esperaba a que el Canciller cortara una comunicación para poder reunirse con él en su despacho.

_-Me has fallado… Semejante ineptitud… No has cumplido el único cometido que te encomendé._

_-¡Pero si hice todo lo que me ordenasteis!_

Anakin recordó entonces que aquella segunda voz le había parecido extremadamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, pero entre lo distorsionada que se escuchaba por fallos en la transmisión y que Anakin solo la había oído una vez antes de ese momento, no pudo ser capaz de asociarla a la voz del metamorfo.

Anakin empezó a buscar en su mente más recuerdos sobre fragmentos de conversaciones que pudo escuchar en las ocasiones que tenía que esperar a que el Canciller terminara lo que estaba haciendo para poder reunirse con él, y a los que en su momento Anakin no dio importancia porque desconocía lo que ahora sabía. Entonces recordó lo enfadado que había sonado Palpatine mientras hablaba con alguien a través de una transmisión (probablemente el metamorfo) cuando Anakin acudió a su despacho el día después de que saliera con vida de la infección por aquel virus. _Si me entero de que vuelves a intentar algo así… Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, pero confío en que hayan quedado claras las consecuencias que surgirían como resultado de un comportamiento similar_ , resonó la voz irritada del Canciller en su cabeza.

-Y desde entonces Palpatine mostró su descontento contigo- empezó a decir Anakin pensando en voz alta- Recuerdo haber escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones cuando esperaba a que se reuniera conmigo en su despacho, y sonaba realmente enfadado…- y entonces, Anakin se dirigió a Obi-Wan para hacerle partícipe de sus recuerdos- Cuando le conté al Canciller que habías descubierto mi secreto sobre los Tusken parecía muy interesado en tu reacción, y cuando le dije que ibas a guardar mi secreto y seguías confiando en mí me pareció verlo irritado durante un momento.

-Cierto, recuerdo que me lo contaste. Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos supimos qué quería decir eso en aquel momento. Ahora ya lo sabemos… Lo que él esperaba es que yo desconfiaría de ti y se lo contaría todo al Consejo.

Ambos Jedi permanecieron pensativos durante unos segundos. Anakin entonces se dirigió al metamorfo.

-Pero esa no fue la única vez que se mostró enfadado contigo. Recuerdo haber escuchado al Canciller muy enfadado en otra ocasión, prohibiendo a alguien que volviera a hacer algo... y que si se volvía a repetir habría consecuencias. No pude escuchar a qué se refería.

-Ah, sí- dijo el metamorfo pareciendo por alguna razón enormemente satisfecho consigo mismo- Al parecer Palpatine te requiere vivo para sus planes, así que no le hizo ninguna gracia que yo intentara matarte provocándote la infección por aquel virus.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Aquella era la voz de Obi-Wan, que se le había adelantado a Anakin. El joven Jedi se quedó tan sorprendido al oír aquello que se quedó sin palabras por un momento. _¿Así que fue el metamorfo quien intentó matarme? Entonces Obi-Wan había estado en lo cierto cuando sospechaba que mi infección por aquel virus no había ocurrido por casualidad…_ A pesar de la gravedad de la situación y del estado de conmoción en que se encontraba Anakin por todas las verdades que estaban descubriendo, una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que Obi-Wan efectivamente no paraba de tener razón últimamente. _No habrá quien le aguante después de esto_ , se dijo divertido para sí mismo.

-Sí, fui yo quien estuvo a punto de acabar con este miserable- prosiguió el metamorfo sonriendo- La verdad es que fue muy fácil, realmente los Jedi sois más estúpidos de lo que la gente cree. Aunque debo reconocer que el poder cambiar de apariencia también facilita bastante las cosas… De esa forma pude colarme en el templo, y después de eso tan solo tuve que esperar el momento adecuado en el que estuvieras solo en alguna de las salas del templo para introducir al insecto portador del virus sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera tú- añadió mirando con un aire divertido a Anakin- Era el plan perfecto, la infección acabaría con tu insignificante vida y todos los demás pensarían que se trataba de un accidente. Incluso aunque sospecharan que había algo extraño en todo esto, debido a que este virus no se encuentra normalmente en Coruscant, no habría manera de comprobar que no se trataba de un accidente. Sí, era el plan perfecto, pero por desgracia a ese maldito de Palpatine no se le escapa nada, y descubrió que había sido yo. Además, _milagrosamente_ se pudo encontrar una cura, por lo que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano y este estúpido pudo vivir para contar un día más, cuando en realidad debió haberse reunido con su analfabeta madre…

-¡Basta ya! Miserable, no digas ni una sola palabra más.

A pesar de que él también lo estaba pensando, fue Obi-Wan, y no Anakin, quien había mandado callar al metamorfo. Anakin se sorprendió de lo lívido que sonaba su Maestro, quien con solo una mirada fue capaz de borrar la desagradable sonrisa de superioridad del rostro del metamorfo, haciendo que este pareciera (por fin) algo temeroso. A Anakin no le extrañó que ese desgraciado se viera asustado de repente; estaba seguro de que él mismo habría reaccionado así si él fuera el destinatario de semejante mirada de cólera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo sereno que se mostraba Obi-Wan normalmente. _Claro que a mí nunca me miraría así_. Anakin se sintió conmovido al caer en la cuenta de que Obi-Wan había reaccionado así por el temor y la rabia surgidos de la posibilidad de haber perdido a Anakin aquel día por culpa del intento de atentado del metamorfo.

Obi-Wan tenía los puños cerrados, como si estuviera tratando así de contener su rabia y no sacarla al exterior. Seguía mirando con furia al metamorfo, y Anakin pudo detectar un pequeño temblor en él. _Vamos, Obi-Wan, tú eres el calmado de los dos._ No pudiendo soportar verlo en semejante estado de ansiedad, Anakin se movió un poco a su izquierda de manera que sus hombros estaban ahora en contacto, esperando que aquello le reconfortara en cierta medida y le recordara que Anakin ya no corría ningún peligro. Consciente de que ahora tendría que ser él quien mantuviera cierta serenidad (a pesar de la inmensa rabia que él mismo sentía hacia el metamorfo en esos momentos), decidió tomar ahora las riendas de la conversación.

-¿Por qué intentaste matarme? Sabiendo que el Canciller me necesitaba vivo para sus planes, lo que sea que eso signifique, fue muy arriesgado ir en contra de sus órdenes.

_¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?_ Anakin tenía verdadera curiosidad por descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El metamorfo le dirigió entonces una mirada de absoluta frialdad.

-Es cierto, era muy arriesgado… pero decidí desobedecerle y seguir mi propia agenda después de que por tu culpa muriera mi hermano en Tatooine. Quería obtener venganza, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que pagarte con la misma moneda?

Aquello le pilló a Anakin totalmente desprevenido. _¿Pero de qué me está hablando?_ Intercambió una mirada de confusión con Obi-Wan.

-¿Pero qué dices? No sé de qué…

Pero entonces Anakin recordó algo que en su momento le llamó la atención (aunque no le dio excesiva importancia) cuando se enfrentaron al metamorfo y a sus seguidores en Tatooine. Había un seguidor en concreto que parecía de la misma raza que la de la apariencia que ahora y entonces lucía el metamorfo, y que estuvo a punto de matar a un niño muy pequeño que pertenecía al grupo de los esclavos retenidos por el metamorfo y sus seguidores. Anakin evitó que el niño fuera asesinado abalanzándose sobre el hombre, y entonces el arma con la que había tratado de herir al pobre esclavo le hirió a él mismo, resultando muerto como consecuencia de aquello. El metamorfo le había dirigido entonces una mirada de intensa furia a Anakin que le dejó sorprendido por un momento. _Aquel debía de ser su hermano._

-Te refieres al hombre que trató de asesinar sin piedad a aquel pobre niño de no ser porque yo me interpuse- razonó Anakin en voz alta- Ni siquiera lo maté yo, el arma con la que él mismo había tratado de herir al esclavo se le clavó cuando me abalancé sobre él para proteger al niño. ¿Y aún tienes la cara de buscar venganza contra mí por proteger a unos esclavos, cuando mostrasteis con vuestros comportamientos no tener ni una pizca de escrúpulos?

Anakin resopló ante semejante hipocresía. _Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo… Al final la gente sin escrúpulos suelen ser generalmente los más falsos e hipócritas._

El metamorfo no se dignó a contestar, dirigiéndole simplemente una mirada de irritación.

Obi-Wan, pareciendo haber salido de su estado de estupor y disgusto tras enterarse de que el metamorfo había tratado de asesinar a Anakin, intervino en ese momento.

-Si el Canciller necesita a Anakin vivo para sus planes, debió de haberse mostrado  colérico cuando se enteró de que le habías desobedecido, pero a pesar de ello seguisteis trabajando juntos, montando aquella farsa con la grabación con la que buscasteis hacer creer a Anakin que yo le había traicionando intentando desvelar su secreto sobre los Tusken.

-Bueno, claro, no le hizo ninguna gracia… pero me seguía necesitando para montar aquel engaño en el que suplanté tu identidad- le contestó el metamorfo a Obi-Wan- Solo que en lugar de pagarme por cumplir sus órdenes, como inicialmente había sido el trato, la recompensa del muy desgraciado pasó a ser perdonarme la vida por haberle desobedecido. Además, en el viaje que hice a Tatooine conseguí hacerme por casualidad con la grabación en la que se veía tu matanza de los Tusken- añadió el metamorfo mirando a Anakin- Al parecer no conseguiste acabar con todos, y alguien se encargó de grabarlo todo en caso de que en un futuro podría servirle para obtener venganza, lo que ayudó muchísimo a que aquel engaño resultara más creíble.

-¿Entonces ese era su plan B?- preguntó Anakin al metamorfo pero mirando a Obi-Wan- Al ver que su plan inicial falló, trató de ponerme en contra de Obi-Wan a través de un burdo engaño. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía hacer eso? Creía que lo que él realmente pretendía era ponerme en contra del Consejo Jedi, pero de esta manera solo habría conseguido ponerme en contra de Obi-Wan, ya que el Consejo no se habría enterado de nada al ser todo una farsa.

-Oye, yo no sé por qué hacía todo lo que me ordenaba. ¿Eres tan estúpido de pensar que me contaba las motivaciones detrás de todos sus planes? Yo solo sé alguna que otra cosa que él me contaba cuando era realmente necesario, o que yo conseguía escuchar a escondidas cuando hablaba con alguien.

\- Entonces algo sí sabes… ¡di la verdad!

El metamorfo se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia, sin duda disfrutando ante la perspectiva de hacerle sufrir un poco más a Anakin. El joven Jedi no podía aguantar más. La angustia de desconocer qué era lo que el Canciller pretendía poniéndolo en contra de Obi-Wan y del Consejo Jedi, así como que lo necesitara vivo para los planes que tenía preparados para él, lo estaba matando. Volvió a extender el brazo hacia el metamorfo para aplicar de nuevo las técnicas de persuasión mental, con el objetivo de que el metamorfo le contara algo, lo que sea, pero _algo._

-¡Habla de una vez!

El estrés de toda esa situación debió de haber hecho mella en él, ya que en el momento en que intentó usar la Fuerza para emplear los trucos mentales de los Jedi, sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y se tambaleó levemente. Obi-Wan le sujetó por los hombros inmediatamente para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie mientras el metamorfo reía.

-¡Anakin! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… Solo estoy un poco cansado- le tranquilizó Anakin llevándose las manos a la frente- no tengo fuerzas ahora mismo para seguir aplicando las técnicas de persuasión mental.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza, y tras asegurarse de que Anakin se encontraba ya bien como para mantenerse en pie sin su ayuda le soltó, dirigiéndose ahora al metamorfo.

-La verdad, no sé qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia- empezó a decir Obi-Wan a su arrestado, con la habitual serenidad que normalmente mostraba (y que solo perdía en momentos puntuales, como cuando se había enterado de que el metamorfo había tratado de matar a Anakin)- yo aún tengo las fuerzas necesarias para seguir interrogándote usando las técnicas de persuasión hasta que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes. Sin embargo, deduzco que no te apetece volver a pasar por esa situación; sería volver a aguantar en vano todo ese dolor que antes no has podido soportar.

Anakin sabía que Obi-Wan sí se encontraba en realidad casi tan cansado como él, pero afortunadamente el metamorfo no pudo detectar la mentira en sus palabras.

-No, está bien, no hace falta- le contestó con desdén el metamorfo- os diré lo que sé, pero como os he contado ya, no es mucho.

-Adelante- fue la única respuesta de Obi-Wan.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado decir al Canciller que tú eras una influencia demasiado positiva para Skywalker- le contestó el metamorfo a Obi-Wan- También dijo algo así como que desde que descubriste su secreto y le diste toda tu confianza, su sed de venganza y odio habían cesado, así que era vital ponerlo en tu contra para así intentar recuperar todos esos sentimientos de ira y ponerlo de su parte. Eso es todo lo que sé, puedes volver a usar vuestros malditos trucos mentales si no me crees.

Obi-Wan le contestó algo al metamorfo, pero Anakin estaba tan conmocionado por lo que había escuchado que ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que dijo su Maestro. _Vaya, Anakin, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés mejor. Sin duda Obi-Wan es una influencia muy…positiva para ti_ , resonó la voz engañadora de Palpatine en su cabeza. Aquellas palabras las había pronunciado cuando Anakin le comentó que ya estaba mucho mejor y no se dejaba dominar por los sentimientos de venganza que en el pasado lo asolaron. A Anakin no le gustaba _nada_ lo que había contado el metamorfo. Casi sonaba como si… como si Palpatine quisiera arrastrarlo al lado oscuro. _Y lo que es peor, como si me viera con posibilidades de ser capaz de pasarme al lado oscuro._ A Anakin se le heló la sangre al pensar esto.

-¡Anakin!

La voz preocupada de Obi-Wan le hizo despertar de su trance. Algo del tormento interior de Anakin debió de reflejarse en su mirada, pues Obi-Wan le cogió suavemente del brazo de nuevo para alejarse unos pasos del metamorfo, no sin antes asegurarse de que este estuviera totalmente amarrado de manera que fuera imposible que pudiera huir.

-¿Qué significa esto, Obi-Wan?- le preguntó lastimosamente Anakin, sintiéndose como cuando aún era un Padawan y buscaba las respuestas que solo su Maestro sabía darle- Ya has oído al metamorfo. Por lo que ha contado, parece como si el Canciller tuviera algún tipo de relación con el lado oscuro. Y como si me creyera capaz de pasarme al lado oscuro a mí también- dijo Anakin tragando saliva al decir esto último- ¿Crees que Palpatine podría tener algún tipo de relación con algún _L_ _ord_ Sith infiltrado en la República? Y si… ¿Y si él es el _Lord_ Sith?

El corazón de Anakin latía con fuerza. Ojalá estuviera equivocado al pensar aquello, ya que si ya se había sentido culpable por haber confiado en el traidor de Palpatine todos estos años, no sabía cómo se sentiría si descubriera que había sido manipulado nada más ni nada menos que por un _Lord_ Sith, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-No lo sé, Anakin… Podría ser así. Pero sea un Sith o no, de lo que no hay ninguna duda es que sus acciones rozan el lado oscuro, y de que ha estado conspirando contra los Jedi, intentando ponerte en contra del Consejo. Tal vez trabaje para alguien, o tal vez sea él el que está al mando de todo. Eso es algo que aún no podemos decir con seguridad.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Anakin se sentía totalmente perdido, aunque había algo que sí sabía que debían hacer- Tenemos que informar al Consejo de las intenciones del Canciller, y que ellos decidan qué hacer.

Lo que no sabía Anakin era cómo le iban a explicar al Consejo la manera en qué habían descubierto todo esto, por no hablar de que el metamorfo tendría que ser llevado a la prisión del templo, y si mentían en algo podían descubrir la verdad a través de él. En su interior, Anakin sabía que esta vez no había escapatoria; tendrían que informar al Consejo de lo que Anakin hizo con los Tusken, y confiar en que fueran clementes con él cuando se enteraran (cosa que dudaba mucho).

El foco de atención de Anakin volvió a ponerse exclusivamente en Obi-Wan cuando este apoyó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros.

-De momento vamos a ir al templo, yo llevaré al metamorfo a la prisión mientras tú vas al apartamento a sentarte un rato. Estás muy pálido, como si fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Cuando vuelva de la prisión me reuniré contigo en el apartamento, y ahí decidiremos qué le contamos mañana al Consejo sobre todo esto. Bueno, mejor dicho, qué le contamos _hoy_ al Consejo, ya que son casi las cuatro de la madrugada- finalizó Obi-Wan negando exasperadamente con la cabeza.

\- Puedo acompañarte a la prisión, tú también estás cansado.

-No tanto como tú- le dijo Obi-Wan en ese tono que no daba lugar a discusión- No tardaré mucho, me reuniré contigo enseguida en el apartamento.

Anakin estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, así que asintió con la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Obi-Wan le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice antes de seguir hablando.

-Ahora sí que estoy preocupado, realmente debes de estar muy cansado para no llevarme la contraria.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, pero sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Parece que lo de bromear en los momentos más inoportunos es otra de las cosas que también se te han pegado de mí, Maestro.

Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Bueno, Anakin, tampoco hay razón para que estés tan alicaído, cualquiera pensaría que se va a acabar el mundo si viera tu expresión en este momento. Por fin hemos conseguido atrapar al metamorfo y descubrir gran parte de la verdad de todo este asunto. Intenta verlo por ese lado.

Anakin le dirigió una mirada escéptica antes de contestarle.

-Disculpa si en lugar de centrarme en lo positivo, me preocupa más el hecho de que probablemente el Canciller sea o trabaje para un _Lord_ Sith, y que además ha estado tratando de ponerme en contra de los Jedi todo este tiempo porque aparentemente me veía susceptible de pasarme al lado oscuro. Por no hablar de que habrá que explicarle al Consejo todo esto, y que veo imposible contarles nada sin revelar mi secreto sobre los Tusken. Bueno, Obi-Wan, pensándolo bien, tal vez sí tenga motivos para parecer como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar en cualquier momento, ¿no crees?

Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo, a la que Anakin no pudo evitar unirse debido a lo tremendamente absurdo y complejo de la situación en la que se encontraban. _Como se suele decir, a veces es mejor reír por no llorar._

-Visto así, tu apariencia de absoluto abatimiento está realmente justificada- dijo Obi-Wan cuando dejó de reírse. Entonces, se puso serio de repente y le miró solemnemente- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado. Pero no me gusta verte tan apenado- le comentó en un susurro dándole un apretón cariñoso sobre sus hombros que hizo que Anakin deseara no por primera vez ese día que estuvieran solos para poder abrazarlo- No desesperes, Anakin, ahora hablaremos en el apartamento y decidiremos qué hacer.

_Al menos en el apartamento no tendré que contenerme a la hora de darle un abrazo_ , se consoló Anakin para sus adentros.

Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada alentadora a la que Anakin no pudo evitar responder sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, a pesar de la aprensión y angustia que oprimían su pecho. Sí, juntos decidirían qué hacer con todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo intenso! jaja ¡Y por fin se desvelaron muchos de los misterios que estaban pendientes de resolver desde el principio de esta historia! Ha tardado en llegar el momento, pero mejor tarde que nunca jajaja :P Y al fin tienen fuertes sospechas de que el Canciller es un Sith, aunque aún no lo pueden afirmar con seguridad. Ahora nuestros chicos tendrán que decidir qué hacer con toda esta información ;) Y pobre Anakin, más vale que tiene siempre a Obi-Wan para apoyarlo :) Cambiando de tema, a partir de ahora tendré menos tiempo para escribir que antes, por lo que seguramente pasará un poco más de tiempo entre las actualizaciones que el que tardaba hasta ahora (aunque ya sabéis que a veces digo esto y luego igual acabo subiendo algún capítulo antes de lo que pensaba jaja). De todos modos, intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda :)


	29. Chapter 29

-Ya he dejado al metamorfo en la prisión del templo, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan en voz alta tras cerrar la puerta del apartamento compartido de ambos mientras se dirigía al salón.

Pero Anakin no se encontraba ahí. Obi-Wan empezó a buscar por los demás lugares del apartamento, pensando que tal vez se hubiera echado a dormir debido a lo cansado que había resultado como consecuencia de la confrontación de ambos con el metamorfo y de todas las verdades que habían descubierto. Pero Anakin no estaba en ningún sitio.

_¿Dónde te has metido, Anakin?_ Su antiguo Padawan le había prometido que iría al apartamento a descansar (sin rechistar, cosa que era bastante preocupante… Anakin debía de estar realmente cansado para no llevarle la contraria en eso) mientras Obi-Wan se encargaba de llevar al metamorfo a la prisión del templo.

Una sensación de inquietud se instauró en su pecho, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. _¿Y si le ha pasado algo?_ Anakin se había visto tan agotado que Obi-Wan no estaba seguro de si habría podido defenderse en el caso de que alguien le atacara… _No, Anakin es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, incluso estando así de cansado. Lo ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones_ , se intentó consolar Obi-Wan para sí mismo. Sabía que no estaba siendo racional teniendo esas preocupaciones; Anakin era más que perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse y vencer  cualquier problema que se le pusiera por delante… pero Obi-Wan no podía evitar preocuparse. Obi-Wan, quien se había dejado guiar siempre por los dictados de la razón y la lógica, tenía que reconocer que era incapaz de seguir haciendo eso cuando existía la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera podido pasar a Anakin. _Quién me ha visto y quién me ve_ , se dijo Obi-Wan divertido para sus adentros, pensando en lo mucho que su amor por Anakin le había cambiado.

Un alivio mayor que el que cualquier palabra puede expresar lo invadió cuando vio que la puerta de la terraza que tenían en el apartamento estaba entreabierta. _Pues claro… ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido mirar ahí?_ Cuando algo le preocupaba o inquietaba a Anakin, había dos cosas que solía hacer para distraer su mente. Una de ellas era trastear con los circuitos de algún droide (en otras palabras, despedazar o destripar al enésimo droide desde que se conocían, aunque a Anakin no le gustaba que Obi-Wan se refiriera de ese modo a “su sofisticada tarea, quitándole mérito a lo que hacía”, según sus palabras). Otra de las cosas que solía hacer cuando estaba preocupado por algo era salir a la terraza de su apartamento para observar las pocas estrellas que podían vislumbrarse en cielo de Coruscant. Obi-Wan sabía que esto le daba cierta paz a su antiguo Padawan, ya que le traía recuerdos agradables de su niñez cuando observaba junto a su madre las estrellas del cielo de Tatooine.

El hecho de que Anakin hubiera salido a la terraza del apartamento no hacía más que confirmar lo que Obi-Wan ya sabía: Anakin estaba realmente preocupado y ansioso por todo lo que habían descubierto, y por el hecho de que tendrían que decidir ya mismo qué hacer con toda esa información.  Obi-Wan también estaba preocupado, pero se había propuesto intentar mantener la serenidad y tranquilidad por el bien de Anakin.

Obi-Wan cruzó la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza, y tras avanzar unos pasos dio con la persona que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos (algo que, por otro lado, era bastante habitual últimamente). Al instante Obi-Wan sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima al ver que nada le había pasado a su antiguo Padawan.

Anakin no se había percatado todavía de que ya no estaba solo. Estaba de pie, inclinado levemente hacia la derecha ya que estaba apoyando parte de su peso sobre el reposabrazos de uno de los pequeños sofás que se disponían en la terraza alrededor de una pequeña fuente. Lo cierto es que para Obi-Wan, su parte favorita del apartamento que ambos compartían en el templo era ese balcón, bastante más grande de lo que cabría esperar teniendo en cuenta la sencillez de resto de la vivienda. Tampoco es que el resto del apartamento fuera pequeño, era simplemente del tamaño que ellos necesitaban.

Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que esa terraza era la parte preferida de Anakin también, a juzgar por la de veces que se lo había encontrado pensativo en ese sitio a las tantas de madrugada (cuando se había despertado por alguna pesadilla). Claro que eso ocurría con mucha mayor frecuencia en el pasado…Desde que estaban juntos, a Obi-Wan le complacía saber que lo que más le reconfortaba a Anakin después de tener alguna de sus horribles pesadillas eran los besos de Obi-Wan mientras le abrazaba con firmeza, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo, que ya nunca más estaría solo porque Obi-Wan siempre estaría con él.

Anakin tenía la vista fija en el cielo, tal y como Obi-Wan había esperado, observando las pocas estrellas que se podían vislumbrar en el cielo de la siempre iluminada y ajetreada ciudad de Coruscant. Lo único que se escuchaba aparte del leve murmullo de la ciudad (incluso a esas altas horas de la madrugada) era el suave sonido del agua de la fuente que salpicaba al caer y la respiración de ambos (siendo el patrón de la respiración de Anakin bastante agitado, otra muestra de lo nervioso que estaba). Anakin se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en su regazo, y parecía absolutamente alicaído, lo cual revelaba el estado de tristeza interior en el que se encontraba. Tristeza solo superada por la de Obi-Wan al verlo de ese modo. Una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que no era justo que el joven Jedi se viera tan hermoso incluso cuando estaba triste. Aunque no era difícil entender el porqué: la luz tenue de la noche siempre hacía que el color intenso de esos ojos azules resaltara con más fuerza todavía… y no había cosa en este mundo que Obi-Wan amara más que esos ojos ( _sus labios, tal vez_ ), habiendo vivido presa de su hechizo desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar.

Obi-Wan avanzó hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó por  detrás, adorando la forma en que Anakin se reclinó un poco más hacia atrás para fundirse totalmente en su abrazo, no habiendo ni un ápice de espacio entre su espalda y la parte frontal del cuerpo de Obi-Wan. Sus brazos se colocaron sobre los de Obi-Wan que lo mantenían agarrado por la cintura, y emitió un suspiro de satisfacción mezclado con alivio cuando Obi-Wan colocó un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Vaya nochecita, ¿eh?- le dijo Obi-Wan sarcásticamente, con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Anakin- La verdad ha sido un tanto estresante.

Anakin soltó un resoplido irónico.

-Eso es decir poco. ¿Ya has dejado al metamorfo en la prisión del templo?

-Sí, acabo de llegar. No sabes cómo me he preocupado al no verte en ningún lugar del apartamento, pensaba que te había pasado algo- Obi-Wan abrazó a Anakin con más firmeza todavía, de tal forma que Anakin, si lo hubiera querido, habría podido mantenerse en pie sin hacer ninguna fuerza, con su espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de Obi-Wan sosteniendo su peso.

_¿Pero qué me pasa?_ Anakin estaba bien, no había corrido ningún peligro en ningún momento, por lo que Obi-Wan no entendía lo mucho que le estaba costando convencerse de que no le había pasado nada, siendo incapaz de soltarle. Puede que antes hubiera estado incluso más preocupado de lo que inicialmente había creído.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Debí haberte esperado dentro…

Obi-Wan interrumpió sus disculpas colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No te disculpes, debí haberme imaginado que habrías salido aquí- Obi-Wan sonrió al notar que Anakin colocaba un beso en su dedo índice que Obi-Wan había usado para interrumpirle- La verdad es que cuando se trata de ti y de la posibilidad de que te haya podido pasar algo, soy incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Obi-Wan pudo apreciar desde donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Anakin cómo el joven Jedi se ruborizaba complacido al oír aquello. Obi-Wan sintió entonces el impulso de colocar un beso en su mejilla, y como no había nada que lo impidiera, eso es lo que hizo.

Pasaron los segundos y Anakin permaneció pensativo, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes, Obi-Wan, estaba pensando…

-Eso sí que es nuevo- le interrumpió Obi-Wan con sorna para intentar romper la seriedad de la situación y levantarle el ánimo a Anakin.

Aquello pareció funcionar, pues aunque Anakin le dio un leve pellizco como protesta, una hermosa sonrisa empezó a asomar en sus labios, aunque pronto desapareció a la vez que Anakin volvía a parecer de nuevo pensativo. _Haré todo lo que pueda por recuperar esa sonrisa_ , se dijo Obi-Wan con determinación.

-Estaba pensando- prosiguió Anakin como si no hubiera sido interrumpido- en lo irónico del resultado del plan inicial del Canciller. La misión que hicimos en Tatooine estaba destinada a crear una brecha entre nosotros, haciendo que te enterases del peor modo posible de mi secreto sobre los Tusken. Pero en lugar de eso seguiste confiando en mí, y ya dejó de haber ningún secreto entre nosotros.

Obi-Wan emitió un sonido afirmativo, a la vez que pensaba en lo verdaderamente irónico del resultado del plan fallido del Canciller. _Quiso separarnos, y en lugar de eso, acabamos más unidos que nunca._ A Obi-Wan se le pasó entonces por la cabeza un pensamiento que le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Pero eso no fue lo único bueno que salió de Tatooine- continuó diciendo Obi-Wan en un tono divertido, poniéndose serio a medida que la emoción lo embargaba al recordar ese momento- Nunca olvidaré lo que ocurrió después de nuestra reconciliación tras la discusión que tuvimos por haberme ocultado lo de los Tusken.

¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Los ojos azules de Anakin mirándole emocionado después de que Obi-Wan le hubiera dicho que jamás le abandonaría, el repentino contacto de esos dulces labios sobre los suyos que acabó antes de que Obi-Wan fuera consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, o la manera precipitada en que Anakin se metió en la casa tras haberse dado cuenta del alcance de su acción. No, Obi-Wan jamás olvidaría aquel beso, el primero de tantos otros que afortunadamente vinieron después. _Y pensar que si no hubiera decidido dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos, aquel beso habría sido el único…_ Obi-Wan era incapaz ahora de imaginar siquiera una existencia en la que no pudiera juntar sus labios con los de Anakin.

-¿Te refieres a mi beso?- dijo Anakin soltando una risa ( _por fin)_ y negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como si aún pasara vergüenza al recordar aquello- No sabes el apuro que pasé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho…

-Por la manera en que saliste corriendo como si te persiguiera un puñado de Banthas, me lo puedo imaginar.

Anakin se vengó de su comentario dándole un nuevo pellizco, pero esto a Obi-Wan poco le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando esa sonrisa a la que él mismo había contribuido a que se formara en su rostro. Y si ya se había visto hermoso antes cuando estaba triste, aquello no era nada en comparación con la deslumbrante imagen de Anakin sonriendo.  Obi-Wan sonrió ante el curso de sus propios pensamientos. _Mira qué blando me he vuelto por ti, Anakin_ , se dijo divertido para sus adentros.

-No tiene gracia, no sabes cómo me preocupé. No quería ni imaginarme lo decepcionado o avergonzado que estarías por lo que hice. No me podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido de perder el control de aquella manera…

-Tan impulsivo como siempre- le contestó Obi-Wan bromeando. Después, permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, tras lo cual le vino a la cabeza una pregunta por la que tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber la respuesta- ¿Te diste cuenta en ese momento de tus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿O ya te habías dado cuenta antes?

Anakin ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara y dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice.

-Antes… aunque no mucho antes. Me di cuenta en aquel planeta perdido en el que tuvimos que parar para reparar los motores de la nave, un día después de nuestra reconciliación tras aquella discusión que tuvimos. Aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, solo que no quería reconocérmelo a mí mismo

Obi-Wan levantó una ceja, divertido.

-Así que no solo debemos estar agradecidos en cierto modo al plan fallido del Canciller por el cual nuestra confianza salió fortalecida, sino que irónicamente también tuvimos suerte con tu _gran_ despiste por el que se te olvidó añadir una pieza a las motores, provocando nuestro aterrizaje en aquel planeta perdido en el que al parecer te percataste de tus sentimientos…

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco ante la nueva mención de su despiste, aunque estaba sonriendo.

-En qué momento olvidé añadir esa dichosa pieza… Nunca dejarás de recordármelo- se quejó suspirando exageradamente. ¿Había mencionado ya Obi-Wan cuanto le gustaba hacerle rabiar?

Decidiendo que para el resto de la conversación lo mejor sería cambiar de postura para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Obi-Wan dejó de abrazar a Anakin por detrás y le dio suavemente la vuelta. Anakin emitió un leve quejido cuando Obi-Wan se separó de él, aunque su rostro volvió a iluminarse cuando Obi-Wan le rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, estando ahora la parte delantera de sus cuerpos en contacto. _Realmente adorable_ , no pudo evitar pensar Obi-Wan.

-Así que en el fondo sabías que sentías algo más que amistad desde hacía tiempo, pero te lo negabas a ti mismo- reflexionó Obi-Wan en voz baja en medio de un suspiro- A mí me pasó algo parecido, había tratado de negar las evidencias convenciéndome a mí mismo (o intentando convencerme) de que lo que sentía hacia ti era simplemente una gran amistad. Pero después de aquel beso, no pude seguir engañándome a mí mismo. No tuve más remedio que admitirme a mí mismo mis verdaderos sentimientos, y pude darme cuenta de los tuyos también- finalizó Obi-Wan sonriendo tras decir esto último.

Anakin le había estado escuchando atentamente, con esa mirada de concentración que siempre adquiría cada vez que Obi-Wan le hablaba sobre sus sentimientos. Obi-Wan pensó entonces, a medio camino entre exasperado y halagado, en lo irónico que era que Anakin prestara tanta atención a lo que le decía en algunas ocasiones y que le hiciera tan poco caso en otras. _¿Por qué no puede escucharme tan atentamente cuando trato de darle instrucciones sobre el modo de actuar en una misión, o cuando intento hacerle entrar en razón sobre algún asunto del Consejo?_ , se dijo divertido para sus adentros. El joven Jedi rompió entonces el silencio.

-Entonces también tienes que dar gracias a mi impulsividad- empezó a decir Anakin con una sonrisa de superioridad- Ya que de no ser por aquel beso, a saber cuánto tiempo habrías tardado en darte cuenta.

-Bueno, Anakin, no creo que hubiera tardado mucho en darme cuenta… especialmente de tus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta que no parabas de ruborizarte cada dos por tres. ¿Te he dicho ya alguna vez lo mal que se te da disimular?

Obi-Wan rió ante la mirada de reprobación que Anakin le dirigió, encontrando realmente divertido el hecho de que Anakin no hubiera podido evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-No, qué va…Solo un par de veces- le contestó irónicamente Anakin. Después continuó hablando con la mirada perdida- Recuerdo haber intentado evitar a toda costa la conversación que sin duda querrías mantener al día siguiente de aquel beso…pero no hay manera de escapar de ti, Obi-Wan. Lo cierto es que puedes llegar a ser muy cabezota cuando te lo propones.

-No más que tú, Anakin. En toda mi existencia no he conocido a nadie más cabezota de lo que tú lo eres.

-¿No habías dicho esta misma mañana que encontrabas muchos de mis vicios adorables?- le contestó con un aire de suficiencia. Obi-Wan sonrió.

-Así es- le contestó con una sinceridad que dejó a Anakin _milagrosamente_ sin contestación, por una vez- Veo que sigues en tu línea de acordarte solo de las cosas que te interesan.

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su mano izquierda para acariciarle el rostro. El corazón de Obi-Wan latía con fuerza mientras agarraba a Anakin con más firmeza todavía por la cintura.

El relajante sonido del agua de la pequeña fuente de la terraza seguía resonando en sus oídos desde muy cerca, pero Obi-Wan apenas era consciente de ello. Prefería centrar su atención en los rápidos latidos del corazón de Anakin. O tal vez fueran los suyos propios, no había manera de saberlo. Mientras contemplaba a Anakin en silencio, su rostro iluminado levemente por la tenue luz de la noche, sintiendo esos ojos azules clavados en él, solo un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza. _Realmente no podría negarle nada cuando me mira con esos ojos._

-Pero en esa conversación me rechazaste- prosiguió Anakin en un susurro- Dijiste algún sinsentido sobre los peligros del apego y todo eso… La verdad es que nunca pensé que acabarías cambiando de opinión, sabiendo lo cabezota que puedes llegar a ser tú también.

Obi-Wan lo recordaba muy bien: el incesante debate entre lo que le decía su corazón y su cabeza.

-Por suerte cambié de opinión, demostrando una vez más no ser tan cabezota como tú- Ambos rieron. Obi-Wan continuó hablando- No sabes lo duro que fue para mí tomar la decisión de tratar de ignorar mis sentimientos… No podía soportar la idea de que aquel fuera a ser el único beso entre nosotros.

Obi-Wan le confesó esto último mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por los labios de Anakin, con una mirada anhelante. El joven Jedi le premió entonces con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, a la vez que rodeaba también con sus brazos a Obi-Wan por la cintura.

-Por suerte no fue así- le susurró Anakin rozándole los labios, haciendo que Obi-Wan sintiera un agradable escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo- Ha habido bastantes más besos después de ese…

-Y sin embargo, no los suficientes- finalizó Obi-Wan acabando finalmente con el espacio que los separaba y capturando los suaves labios de Anakin, sintiendo la sonrisa del joven Jedi contra los suyos.

Obi-Wan trató de borrar con aquel beso todas las preocupaciones de la mente de Anakin, o al menos, tratar de aliviar su peso en cierta medida. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Anakin refugió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, abrazándose a él como si la vida la fuera en ello. Claro que Obi-Wan se aferraba a él con la misma intensidad.

-Sabes que tenemos que contarle al Consejo lo que hemos descubierto, ¿no? Que el Canciller ha estado tratando de ponerme en contra de los Jedi todo este tiempo, y que sospechamos que trabaja para  un Sith… o que él mismo es el Sith.

_Ah, aquí viene el inevitable tema de conversación…_ Inevitable porque era algo que realmente debían hacer, pero que a la vez una pequeña parte de Obi-Wan (la más egoísta) deseaba evitar por el bien de Anakin.

-Lo sé. Pero, Anakin, sabes que si hacemos eso tendrás que explicar al Consejo…

-Mi secreto sobre los Tusken- finalizó Anakin por él en medio de suspiro- Lo sé, Obi-Wan, he estado dándole vueltas a este asunto mientras estabas dejando al metamorfo en la prisión, y realmente no hay otra opción. No podemos mentir sobre esto, el Consejo se daría cuenta. Nada de la manera en que hemos descubierto los planes del Canciller tendría sentido si ocultamos mi secreto sobre los Tusken. Además, si mentimos en algo, pueden descubrirlo a través del metamorfo si deciden interrogarlo… y entonces las cosas sí que se pondrían feas.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Por supuesto que él ya había pensado en todo eso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser complicado.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Anakin- le murmuró colocando un beso en su cabello- Estás dispuesto a poner en riesgo la confianza del Consejo en ti por tratar de hacer lo correcto.

Obi-Wan oyó a Anakin resoplar irónicamente, aunque no podía verlo.

-Tampoco es nada heroico, no tengo otra opción. Lo que hemos descubierto es muy grave…

\- No te quites mérito, Anakin. No todos estarían dispuestos a hacer eso.

Ahora notó los labios de Anakin colocando un beso sobre su cuello.

-Creo que no eres muy objetivo en lo que a mí respecta- le dijo Anakin en un tono divertido. Obi-Wan sonrió.

-Es cierto que es difícil ser objetivo cuando la persona a la que más quieres está implicada- Anakin se apartó entonces repentinamente para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos azules estaban sospechosamente brillantes- Pero en este caso tengo razón.

-¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez?

-¿Que tengo razón? Qué raro, Anakin… Normalmente sueles pedirme que te repita la frase cuando eres tú quien tiene razón- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo para sus adentros, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que Anakin quería que repitiese.

Anakin puso los ojos en banco.

-No, eso no. Lo otro.

Obi-Wan habría podido hacerle rabiar un poco más, pero había algo en la forma en que le miraban _esos_ ojos que le impidió continuar bromeando.

-Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan solemnemente juntando sus frentes-Y seguiré repitiéndotelo toda la vida para que nunca se te olvide.

Obi-Wan empezó a colocar pequeños besos en sus mejillas para borrar las lágrimas de felicidad (aunque probablemente algunas fueran fruto de los momentos de angustia pasados esa noche previamente) que habían empezado a descender por su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero, Obi-Wan. Más que a nada. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para apoyarme… No sé qué haría sin ti.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan con el corazón encogido por esas palabras- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. No soporto verte sufrir.

Obi-Wan colocó un fugaz beso en sus labios, aunque lleno de sentimiento, y volvió a rodear a Anakin con sus brazos.

-Pero no te preocupes demasiado, Anakin. Tal vez el Consejo lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

-Eso sí que lo dudo mucho… No comparto la fe que tienes en ellos, Obi-Wan.

-Tal vez te sorprendan. Desde que pasó aquel incidente con los Tusken has cambiado mucho, Anakin. Hemos hablado de ese episodio en innumerables ocasiones, y sé a ciencia cierta que aunque te entristezca enormemente lo que ocurrió (como es lógico), ya no te dejas dominar por esos sentimientos negativos de venganza. Quizás cuando le contemos al Consejo que te he estado ayudando todo este tiempo a superarlo, ya no desconfíen tanto de ti…

-No- le interrumpió Anakin, poniéndose rígido de repente- Ni hablar, Obi-Wan. No les diremos que tú lo sabías. Eso solo servirá para que se pongan también en tu contra por no haberles contado nada. No quiero arrastrarte en mis problemas más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-Muy noble por tu parte, Anakin…y muy estúpido.

-¿Perdona?

Anakin se separó de su abrazo, mirándole entre desconcertado y molesto.

-No me malinterpretes, Anakin, encuentro conmovedor que quieras protegerme del Consejo- le dijo en son de paz- Pero, ¿cómo pretendes que tengan sentido los planes del Canciller si no les decimos que me enteré de lo que hiciste con los Tusken? Al fin y al cabo, todo se remonta a aquella misión en Tatooine en la que el metamorfo desveló tu secreto para intentar ponerme en tu contra.

Anakin debía de estar realmente cansado para que no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar aquello. A decir verdad, su antiguo Padawan parecía agotado desde la confrontación de ambos con el metamorfo en los Bajos Fondos, habiéndose incluso mareado más de una vez por el camino. _Tiene que irse a dormir ya, necesita descansar._

El joven Jedi abrió la boca para replicar, pero no emitió ninguna palabra, probablemente habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que Obi-Wan tenía razón.

-Aún así, no me gusta- es lo único que dijo Anakin al cabo de un rato- Si hubiera una manera de contarles esto sin tener que implicarte a ti…

-No la hay, y aunque la hubiera, se lo contaría al Consejo igualmente si pensara que eso podría ayudar a que no fueran tan duros contigo.

Anakin negó con la cabeza exasperadamente, aunque su mirada se había ablandado un poco.

-Entonces eres aún más estúpido que yo.

-Por amor se hacen cosas estúpidas…dejémoslo en un empate- le contestó Obi-Wan animadamente enlazando sus manos con la de Anakin, cuya mirada ya se había ablandado completamente tras estas palabras- Además, cuantas menos mentiras les contemos, menos desconfiarán de ti.

-Claro, Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué no les contamos también lo de nuestra relación secreta? Al día siguiente estaremos expulsados de la orden, pero oye, no podrán decir que no fuimos sinceros.

-Muy gracioso, Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan frunciéndole el ceño haciendo que Anakin riera- Tienes que irte a dormir ya, tus niveles de ironía y tus ganas de discutir aumentan exponencialmente con tu falta de sueño.

Anakin se dejó guiar por la mano de Obi-Wan, quien lo llevó hasta su habitación (desde que estaban juntos dormían en la habitación de Obi-Wan porque Anakin siempre decía que su cama era mucho más cómoda, “una de las ventajas de ser un Maestro Jedi”, según sus palabras).

Antes de ir a la cama, fueron al baño que estaba anexo a la habitación para que Obi-Wan revisara el estado de la herida en el estómago de Anakin que se había hecho en su misión en Dathomir. El Maestro Jedi suspiró aliviado al ver que ya prácticamente estaba curada, en pleno proceso de cicatrización. Después de eso, entraron finalmente en la habitación.

-Las cinco de la mañana- dijo Obi-Wan en medio de un quejido metiéndose en la cama- Lo que significa que tenemos cuatro horas de sueño antes de afrontar la difícil reunión con el Consejo. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ser peor. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que solo pudimos dormir una hora antes de reunirnos con ellos para informarles de nuestra misión en Naboo?

Anakin le dirigió una mirada escéptica antes de quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama para irse a dormir, como hacía de costumbre. _Cualquier día de estos se cogerá un resfriado_ … _y lo peor es que me encanta que duerma así_. Obi-Wan se ruborizó. Tal vez fuera más egoísta de lo que Anakin creía. Claro que los brazos de Obi-Wan nunca faltaban para darle el calor que pudiera necesitar.

-Hay una pequeña diferencia, Maestro, y es que aquella vez no íbamos a revelar algo que puede que haga que pierda la confianza del Consejo para siempre- le contestó Anakin en medio de un bostezo mientras se metía en la cama, acurrucándose en los brazos de Obi-Wan que lo estaban esperando ya para rodearle.

-Todo irá bien, Anakin. Ya lo verás- Intentó calmarle Obi-Wan enlazando una de sus manos en las ondulaciones del cabello del joven Jedi. Con la otra mano empezó a realizar pequeñas caricias en su abdomen, trazando con suavidad la zona en la que su herida estaba cicatrizando.

Anakin tenía un brazo flexionado sobre la cama, apoyando en él el peso de su cabeza. En medio de alguna que otra risa (Obi-Wan sabía que tenía cosquillas en la zona que le estaba acariciando) le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Obi-Wan anhelaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando, como siempre que le miraba de esa forma. No tardó en descubrirlo.

-¿Realmente fue solo anoche cuando tú y yo…?- Anakin dejó la frase sin terminar, aunque la sonrisa pícara que asomaba en su rostro fue suficiente para que Obi-Wan supiera a lo que se refería.

-Lo sé, parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello- le contestó Obi-Wan en un susurro, colocando un tierno beso sobre su frente y sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en las tripas conforme hermosos recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían su mente.

-Ojalá no estuviéramos tan cansados ahora- dijo Anakin en voz baja colocando pequeños besos en su cuello. Obi-Wan no podía estar más de acuerdo- Ya estamos incumpliendo lo que hemos dicho a la mañana.

_Tal vez deberíamos… repetir lo de ayer todas las noches_ , resonó la voz sugerente de Anakin en su cabeza procedente de la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma mañana entre las sábanas en medio de eternos besos después de su emotiva reunión la noche anterior tras haber estado separados varios días por sus misiones ( _¿realmente solo ha pasado un día de aquello?)._ Efectivamente ese recuerdo tan perfecto y conmovedor parecía ahora tan lejano…

Obi-Wan sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente por lo agradable que se sentían esos besos en su cuello.

-Entonces, Anakin- comenzó a responderle Obi-Wan- tendremos que compensar en otro momento que esta noche hayamos incumplido lo que habíamos dicho. ¿Qué te parece?

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Me parece perfecto, Obi-Wan.

Ambos rieron con complicidad en medio de un tierno beso que duró más tiempo del que ambos habían pretendido inicialmente, y como por arte de magia, por un instante parecía que todo estaba bien, olvidando ambos Jedi en ese fugaz momento el duro día que les esperaría dentro de unas pocas horas.

-Buenas noches, Anakin- dijo finalmente Obi-Wan cuando sus labios se separaron- Qué descanses, te lo mereces. Ha sido un día duro.

-Y qué lo digas…y mañana puede que sea más duro todavía- dijo Anakin en medio de un bostezo nuevamente. El joven Jedi se acurrucó en sus brazos y se inclinó para besarle fugazmente en los labios- Buenas noches, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan quedó dormido al instante, y cuando se despertó algo desorientado no se podía creer que ya hubieran pasado cuatro horas desde que se fueron a la cama. Estaba aún agotado. _Estupendo, nada como afrontar una importante reunión con el Consejo estando muerto de cansancio_ , pensó con ironía. Entonces se percató de que (afortunadamente) aún era de noche, y el sonido de unas pocas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana de la habitación era lo que le había despertado. Había pasado solamente una hora desde que se habían ido a dormir.

Entonces miró hacia Anakin, que seguía acurrucado junto a él ( _realmente adorable, por mucho que se queje cada vez  que le llamo de ese modo_ ) y cuya melena castaño clara estaba produciendo un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello de Obi-Wan. Pero en medio de la penumbra, Obi-Wan pudo vislumbrar que su antiguo Padawan no estaba dormido. Sus ojos azules tenían la vista fija en un rincón de la pared, con la mirada claramente perdida, y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Era la viva imagen de la palabra preocupación en su máxima expresión.

-¿Tan interesante es ese rincón de la pared que no puedes dejar de mirarlo?- le dijo con sorna Obi-Wan.

Anakin se sobresaltó por un instante, no habiendo esperado que Obi-Wan estuviera despierto. Aunque la preocupación seguía ensombreciendo su gesto, aún tenía el suficiente ánimo como para dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

-Más interesante que mirarte a  ti, Obi-Wan- le contestó haciendo claros esfuerzos por contener la risa.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, Anakin, qué curioso… No es eso lo que normalmente me sueles decir- Obi-Wan le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura más firmemente para que los rostros de ambos estuvieran a la misma altura. Anakin, más que acurrucado a su lado, estaba ahora apoyado prácticamente encima de Obi-Wan.

Ambos Jedi soltaron una risa tras su breve intercambio en el que habían estado claramente bromeando, pues si algo le había dejado claro Anakin en innumerables ocasiones era lo mucho que le gustaba mirarle (claro que también ocurría a la inversa).

-¿No te puedes dormir?- le preguntó Obi-Wan en un tono de voz comprensivo acariciando una de sus mejillas cuando hubieron terminado de reírse.

Anakin suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Me había dormido un rato, pero enseguida me vinieron sueños, o pesadillas más bien, sobre la reunión de mañana con el Consejo. Desde que me desperté no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, aunque a la vez estoy muerto de sueño… ¿Y tú, qué haces despierto?

-Me debe de haber despertado el sonido de la lluvia- dijo Obi-Wan distraídamente, apenado por el hecho de que Anakin estuviera tan preocupado que no pudiera dormir ni siquiera estando tan agotado como lo estaba.

Obi-Wan empezó a realizar pequeñas caricias en la espalda desnuda de su antiguo Padawan. Anakin cerró los ojos apaciblemente y la tensión en sus músculos pareció disminuir, a la vez que emitió un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Así estás más relajado?- le preguntó Obi-Wan suavemente sin cesar el movimiento de sus manos sobre esos rincones de piel que tantas veces había adorado ya ( _y de nuevo, no las suficientes)_.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza a la vez que emitía un sonido afirmativo. Verdaderamente parecía mucho más relajado que momentos antes.

Entonces abrió los ojos y le miró de reojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, mucho mejor… Ya sabes cuánto me gustan tus manos.

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar ruborizarse completamente al oír aquello mientras Anakin reía al ver su reacción.

-Anakin, no tienes remedio- le dijo Obi-Wan nerviosamente pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

Anakin tenía que dejar de decir esas cosas, ya que entre sus palabras y lo apacible y relajado que se veía mientras Obi-Wan le masajeaba por la espalda, su mente estaba siendo invadida por imágenes bastante… inapropiadas, por decirlo de algún modo, teniendo en cuenta el momento tan serio en que se encontraban, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que pasaría mañana con el Consejo ( _en tres horas ya… realmente deberíamos descansar algo_ ).

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio, Obi-Wan tratando de conseguir con sus caricias que Anakin se relajara completamente para que pudiera obtener el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

-Cuéntame alguna de tus historias de cuando eras un Padawan, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rió, dispuesto a contarle de buen grado por enésima vez cualquiera de sus historias más ridículas si con eso conseguía hacer que Anakin se relajara del todo.

\- ¿Otra vez? Realmente te gustan esas historias, sobre todo aquellas en las que no salgo muy bien parado- finalizó en un fingido tono reprobatorio, haciéndole reír a Anakin. El sonido más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que encuentro bastante divertido ver como hasta el gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi se equivocaba a veces en las misiones. Eras bastante cabezota, debías de darle a Qui-Gon bastantes quebraderos de cabeza…

-No tantos como los que tú me dabas a mí, eso te lo aseguro- le contestó dándole un leve pellizco en tono de broma. Anakin parecía que iba a protestar, pero Obi-Wan continuó con sus caricias, desplazando ahora una de sus manos al torso de Anakin mientras con la otra continuaba masajeándole la espalda. Anakin se relajó al instante, olvidando cualquier tipo de queja por su comentario y emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Lo repito, me encantan tus manos.

Obi-Wan trató de ignorar el agradable escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento. _No es el momento adecuado para pensar en otras cosas, necesitamos descansar para mañana._ Obi-Wan se quejó para sus adentros. _Maldito metamorfo y maldito Palpatine,_ se sorprendió pensando Obi-Wan.

-Y es normal que me equivocara, era tan solo un Padawan- prosiguió Obi-Wan haciendo caso omiso (al menos aparentemente… en su interior era una cosa completamente distinta) al comentario sugerente de Anakin, quien puso los ojos en blanco por no haber conseguido poner a Obi-Wan nervioso (o al menos eso es lo que creía él)- Nadie nace aprendido, Anakin.

-Ya, bueno… Aún así, es divertido escuchar cómo al que ahora llaman “El Negociador” negociaba y disimulaba tan mal en el pasado como…

-¿Como tú?

-¡Oye!- se quejó Anakin dándole él ahora un leve pellizco en el brazo mientras Obi-Wan reía- Siempre consigues volver el tema contra mí.

-Y eso, Anakin, es una de las tantas características del sutil arte de la negociación. Pero bueno, para que no te quejes, te contaré otra vez las historias en las que peor parado salgo hasta que te quedes dormido.

Y eso es lo que hizo Obi-Wan. Anakin le escuchaba con atención, riéndose en determinados momentos y haciendo algún comentario burlón ( _tan típico de Anakin_ ) mientras Obi-Wan continuaba con sus caricias, intercambiando ambos algún que otro largo beso acompañado de sonrisas cómplices. Poco a poco el joven Jedi parecía cada vez más a punto de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, con los ojos cerrados apaciblemente y sus comentarios siendo cada vez más incoherentes y escasos. Finalmente, Anakin se quedó profundamente dormido, con la cabeza acurrucada junto a su hombro y prácticamente encima de él. Obi-Wan sintió como una sonrisa cariñosa se formaba en su propio rostro ante la imagen adorable ( _sí, Anakin, adorable)_ del joven Jedi en ese momento.

Sin apartar a Anakin de su lado, Obi-Wan consiguió acomodar las mantas de manera que les cubrieran a ambos completamente protegiéndoles del frío de la noche. Aún así, para Obi-Wan no había nada más reconfortante que el calor del cuerpo de Anakin junto al suyo, abrazándose a él tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Todo saldrá bien mañana, ya lo verás- dijo Obi-Wan (en parte intentando convencerse a sí mismo) colocando un beso sobre su frente, aunque Anakin no pudiera oírlo.

Obi-Wan tenía fe en el Consejo, esperaba que aunque mostraran su desaprobación por lo que Anakin hizo con los Tusken no serían demasiado duros con él y mostrarían clemencia. Después de todo, Anakin ya no albergaba esos sentimientos de ira y venganza que en el pasado lo invadieron. Además, el Consejo le había encomendado acercarse a Palpatine para descubrir si tramaba algo o no, y eso precisamente es lo que habían averiguado. Pues habían descubierto (por las palabras del metamorfo) nada más ni nada menos lo altamente probable que era que Palpatine trabajara para un _Lord_ Sith o que incluso él mismo lo fuera. Por no hablar de que la sinceridad que mañana demostrarían hacia el Consejo contándoles la verdad sumaría puntos a su favor (aunque el _pequeño_ detalle de la relación secreta entre Anakin y él por supuesto seguiría permaneciendo oculto…De eso jamás podrían enterarse, o de lo contrario ambos serían expulsados de la orden Jedi sin mayor dilación).

Sí, había motivos que apuntaban al optimismo, aunque Obi-Wan no podía evitar estar nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba convencido de que fueran a ser tan compresivos con Anakin como él lo fue en su momento… lo que pasó en Tatooine con los Tusken no dejaba de ser un asunto grave.

_Que irónico, ahora soy yo el que no se puede dormir…_

Sin embargo, fue quedándose dormido poco a poco ayudado por el rítmico sonido de la respiración calmada de Anakin junto a él. No importaba lo que pasara mañana: estaban juntos en esto, y Obi-Wan haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Anakin. _Te lo prometo, Anakin_ , se dijo a sí mismo con determinación antes de quedar finalmente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de la tensión del anterior capítulo, aquí os dejo uno bastante más romántico ;) Así la espera para el siguiente se hará menos larga :)


	30. Chapter 30

-Repite eso último, Skywalker.

Anakin se sintió sobrecogido por la frustración, pero consiguió que ningún atisbo de emoción se mostrara en su rostro. _No es momento para empeorar más las cosas…_ Así que Anakin inspiró profundamente y le contestó por _enésima_ vez al Maestro Windu lo mismo que ya le había dicho antes.

-El Canciller ha estado tratando de manipularme y ponerme en contra del Consejo Jedi todo este tiempo porque aparentemente me veía con potencial de pasarme al Lado Oscuro, Maestro. Creemos por tanto que trabaja para el _Lord_ Sith que está infiltrado en la República, o que incluso él mismo pueda ser el Sith…

\- Obviamente- le interrumpió el Maestro Windu haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano- Te habrá costado mucho tiempo llegar a esa inteligente deducción después de todo lo que nos has contado, joven Skywalker- finalizó en un tono irónico.

Anakin apretó los dientes y se forzó a no contestar. No era el momento para réplicas, el joven Jedi lo sabía muy bien. Su frustración ante las provocaciones que rozaban el insulto del Maestro Windu era tan solo superada por la aprensión y los nervios que lo invadían en ese momento.

Intercambió una mirada furtiva con Obi-Wan, que se encontraba de pie situado a su derecha. Sus ojos parecían estar diciéndole claramente: _Paciencia, Anakin, no es el momento adecuado para ser cabezota. Ponerte a replicarle ahora al Maestro Windu sería una de las cosas más temerarias que hayas hecho, incluso teniendo en cuenta tu historial._ Una recóndita parte de la mente de Anakin que no estaba sumida en el estrés por la situación en la que se encontraban no pudo evitar encontrar divertido lo bien que conocía esa mirada.

Anakin y Obi-Wan se encontraban en medio de la sala circular del templo en la que el Consejo Jedi solía reunirse para debatir sobre asuntos de importancia. Habían contado ya todo lo que habían descubierto del Canciller: su alianza con el metamorfo y su trampa para atraerlos a Tatooine con el único objetivo de que Obi-Wan, y por extensión el Consejo, se enterasen de lo que había hecho con los Tusken para así crear una brecha entre los Jedi y Anakin, y la nueva trama en la que Palpatine volvió a utilizar al metamorfo para que Anakin desconfiara de Obi-Wan debido a que creía que era una influencia demasiado positiva para él, pues Anakin había dejado de sentir la inmensa rabia y furia que en el pasado lo asolaron y que no le habían dejado pensar con claridad.

Por supuesto había detalles que se habían dejado por el camino en su explicación (el _pequeño_ detalle de la relación sentimental que ambos habían iniciado, por ejemplo), pero habían sido lo más sinceros posible en lo que respectaba a todo lo demás.

Todos los nervios que Anakin había sentido anoche y esa misma mañana en el apartamento momentos antes de la reunión (haciéndole olvidar el hecho de que hubiera dormido tan solo dos horas), se congelaron cuando llegó el momento de contar la verdad, especialmente cuando llegó a la parte de los Tusken. En ese momento Anakin trató de separarse emocionalmente de sus recuerdos tan bien como pudo, ya que no creía que hubiera sido capaz de contar la verdad delante de _todo_ el Consejo Jedi de otra manera. Dentro de lo que cabe, consiguió aislarse mentalmente bastante bien mientras narraba los hechos, pero aún así pudo percatarse del murmullo de voces escandalizadas que siguió a su confesión. No llegó a saber la cara que el Maestro Yoda o el Maestro Windu pusieron cuando lo contó todo; Anakin tenía que reconocer que al que tantas veces la gente llamaba “El Héroe sin Miedo” le faltó el valor necesario para mirarlos a los ojos en ese momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión que se podía respirar en la sala, Anakin no fue interrumpido ni una sola vez hasta que no llegó al final de su narración. El joven Jedi era incapaz de decidir si eso era algo bueno o malo; en realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Temía la decisión que tomaría el Consejo, pero por encima de todas las cosas, temía que el hecho de que Obi-Wan le hubiera guardado su secreto sobre los Tusken acarreara alguna consecuencia negativa para él. _Si le castigan por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaré._

Su Maestro estaba situado junto a él y por tanto también estaba en medio de la sala circular expuesto a las miradas de los Maestros Jedi que los rodeaban colocados en sus asientos mientras ambos compadecían. Anakin tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que tuvieran que mantener las distancias y evitar que cualquier gesto de excesiva complicidad entre ellos se notara, su simple presencia a su lado lograba tranquilizarlo en cierta medida. Además, Obi-Wan, a quien se le daban las palabras mucho mejor que a él ( _si me oyera decir esto último no pararía de recordármelo para hacerme rabiar_ ), pudo explicar con mayor claridad ciertos detalles que Anakin pareció no dejar demasiado claros, ya fuera por los nervios o porque se le habían olvidado.

-Y ese “potencial” para pasarte al Lado Oscuro que el Canciller veía en ti, del que por otra parte hablas tan a la ligera, ¿no crees que por casualidad podría estar relacionado con la _masacre_ que hiciste en Tatooine?

El Maestro Windu podía ser realmente duro cuando se lo proponía. Aunque, para ser honestos, ahora tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estar hablándole de esa manera (aunque otras veces no los tenía y se dirigía a él de la misma forma).

Anakin tragó saliva en cuanto oyó la mención sobre el incidente de los Tusken. No supo qué contestar a eso, así que simplemente permaneció callado bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, esperando aprensivamente a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Muy grave lo que hiciste en Tatooine es. Dejarse dominar por los sentimientos de venganza, un Jedi nunca debe. A algún miembro del Consejo debiste contárselo en su día, pero en lugar de eso, en la persona equivocada pusiste tu confianza.

La mirada de Anakin se levantó al instante en cuanto oyó al Maestro Yoda hablar por primera vez en el transcurso de toda la reunión. A pesar de lo extraño que podía parecer en ocasiones (y de que muchas veces pareciera que hablaba en acertijos), Anakin albergaba un inmenso respeto hacia el sabio Maestro Yoda. Aunque tuviera un temperamento aparentemente más calmado que el Maestro Windu, cuando se enfadaba el brillo de su mirada imponía un respeto mucho mayor que cualquier ataque verbal con el que el Maestro Windu pudiera premiarle.

-Lo sé, Maestro- empezó a decir humildemente Anakin- Me equivoqué en su día no contándoselo a nadie del Consejo, pero tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría entonces.

-El miedo un camino hacia el Lado Oscuro es- le amonestó el Maestro Yoda, aunque sin subir demasiado el tono de voz- En el Maestro Kenobi deberías al menos haber confiado, pero tan solo por la trampa que os tendió el metamorfo él se enteró de lo que hiciste.

Naturalmente, el Maestro Yoda tenía razón. Anakin debió haber confiado en Obi-Wan antes de que nada de esto ocurriera. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle al Maestro Yoda que el miedo ( _sí, el miedo_ ) a lo que pudiera pensar entonces Obi-Wan de él había sido aún mayor que el miedo a la reacción del Consejo? ¿Cómo explicar que Anakin no había podido soportar la idea de que Obi-Wan, avergonzado y decepcionado por haber caído Anakin tan bajo, le abandonara y le diera la espalda? El joven Jedi sabía perfectamente lo que el Maestro Yoda le contestaría: el apego al Lado Oscuro conduce. _Y eso que no sabe ni la mitad…_ Anakin sintió un desapacible hormigueo en las tripas, en nada parecido al agradable hormigueo que sentía cada vez que Obi-Wan le dedicaba una sonrisa o le acariciaba ( _¿y qué hago pensando en esto ahora? Concéntrate, Anakin)_. No, definitivamente Anakin no podía explicar nada de esto al Maestro Yoda, no fuera a ser que este sospechara nada del inmenso “apego” que existía entre ellos (la palabra apego ya se había quedado excesivamente corta desde hacía tiempo). Así que Anakin se limitó a permanecer en silencio una vez más.

-Claro que tampoco habría servido de mucho que se lo contara al Mestro Kenobi, ya que este optó por no contar nada al Consejo cuando se enteró para proteger a su antiguo Padawan. Me has decepcionado, Obi-Wan, he de reconocer que esperaba bastante más de ti- dijo el Maestro Windu.

Y aquí estaba lo que Anakin había temido todo este tiempo. _Ahora es cuando regañan a Obi-Wan por mi culpa…_ Sin embargo, su Maestro, al contrario que él, no parecía nervioso en absoluto. Por supuesto eso no significaba que no lo estuviera por dentro, pero Obi-Wan sabía controlar sus emociones de forma que estas no se le notaran. Anakin siempre había envidiado esa faceta de él; sin duda el joven Jedi habría tenido bastantes menos problemas en varias misiones si fuera más parecido a Obi-Wan en ese aspecto.

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera contestar, el Maestro Yoda volvió a hablar.

-Así es, Obi-Wan. A algún miembro del Consejo debiste haber contado este incidente- le reprendió el Maestro Yoda haciendo que Obi-Wan bajara levemente la cabeza.

Anakin sabía por lo que Obi-Wan le dijo anoche (y por todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos) que no se arrepentía de haberle guardado su secreto, y que lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que hicieran falta para protegerlo ( _realmente no me lo merezco… ¿qué verá en mí para quererme tanto?)_. Claro que Anakin haría lo mismo por él si la situación fuera a la inversa, pero Anakin aún no dejaba de maravillarse ante el hecho de que el perfecto Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, siempre acatando los dictados del Código al pie de la letra en el pasado, hubiera desafiado tantas normas por él. A pesar de ello, Obi-Wan respetaba al Consejo enormemente, y Anakin estaba seguro de que la aflicción que se pudo vislumbrar en su rostro  ante la decepción del Maestro Yoda era sincera. Como solía pasar tantas veces, a Anakin le invadió el deseo de que estuvieran  solos para poder abrazarlo, pero como ocurría también tantas otras veces, aquello tendría que esperar.

-Todo eso es cierto, Maestro Yoda- dijo Obi-Wan calmadamente- Anakin y yo cometimos muchos errores, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar aquello. Sin embargo, aunque yo me enterase por casualidad de lo que Anakin hizo en Tatooine con los Tusken, si me permitís me gustaría recalcar el enorme progreso que ha hecho mi antiguo Padawan en lo que respecta a esos sentimientos de venganza. Tras múltiples ejercicios de meditación y otras tantas conversaciones sobre el tema, puedo afirmar con seguridad que todos esos sentimientos oscuros se han desvanecido, y Anakin no volvería a hacer nada parecido, por mucho que al Canciller Palpatine le interese creer lo contrario.

_Como siempre, defendiéndome hasta el final_. Sí, realmente Anakin desearía con toda su alma que Obi-Wan y él se encontraran solos en ese momento.

El Maestro Yoda hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Precisamente a causa de esa mejoría, un nuevo intento de enfrentaros el Canciller trató de realizar - empezó a decir el Maestro Yoda- Muy grave todo este asunto es, sí, muy grave.

El Maestro Windu giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para hablar dirigiéndose al Maestro Yoda.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos percibido nada de las verdaderas intenciones del Canciller? Estábamos en desacuerdo en muchas cosas con él, pero jamás llegamos a pensar que estuviera relacionado de alguna forma con los Sith.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pensó Anakin. No hablaba demasiado bien del Consejo Jedi que no hubieran sido capaces de percibir algo tan importante. _Aunque yo no soy el más indicado para hablar… Nadie ha pasado tanto tiempo a solas con el Canciller como yo, pero me dejé manipular por ese desgraciado sin darme cuenta de nada_. A Anakin le iba a costar mucho tiempo perdonarse por aquello.

-Una de las cosas que más me preocupan eso que comentas es. Sin duda, una cura de humildad para todos. Que nos sirva de lección a todos espero.  No menos preocupante es el hecho de que en nada más ni nada menos que en un Jedi es en quien todas sus esperanzas tenga puestas alguien relacionado con el Lado Oscuro.

El Maestro Yoda miró inquisitivamente a Anakin en ese momento, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente y trató de sostenerle la mirada lo mejor que pudo (sin demasiado éxito).

Si el Consejo Jedi ya había desconfiado de él antes, Anakin no quería ni imaginarse que es lo que pensarían de él ahora, aunque a juzgar por las últimas palabras del Maestro Yoda y de la forma en que este le miraba, el joven Jedi podía hacerse una idea.

No era para menos; el mismo Anakin tenía que reconocer que a él también le inquietaba el hecho de que Palpatine viera algo en él que le hiciera creer con tanta firmeza que él podría pasarse al Lado Oscuro. No, Anakin no podía culpar ahora al Consejo por desconfiar de él, ya que todo esto estaba haciendo que hasta él desconfiara de sí mismo. Anakin sabía que jamás se pasaría al Lado Oscuro; antes preferiría morir que convertirse en todo aquello que odiaba. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo ( _aquí está la palabra miedo otra vez)_ por el hecho de que el Canciller le hubiera creído capaz de hacer eso en algún momento. _Al menos nada de esto ha ocurrido_ , se intentó consolar Anakin, sabiendo que aunque tuviera una tendencia natural a recriminarse eternamente por sus fallos, tendría que intentar pasar página de todo esto, ya que nada bueno podría salir de obcecarse en estos pensamientos.

-Es de suma importancia descubrir si el Canciller es un _Lord_ Sith, o si por el contrario trabaja para alguien.

Anakin dio un respingo al oír la voz del Maestro Windu. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que por un momento había perdido la noción de donde se encontraba. Afortunadamente, ni el Maestro Windu ni el Maestro Yoda parecieron percatarse de ello, ya que no le estaban mirando a él en ese momento. Obi-Wan sí se dio cuenta ( _siempre tan perceptivo_ , pensó con cariño Anakin), y le miró de soslayo inquisitivamente con un gesto preocupado. Anakin negó con la cabeza levemente restando importancia al incidente para tranquilizarlo. Ambos volvieron a mirar seguidamente al Maestro Windu y al Maestro Yoda como si ningún tipo de comunicación secreta entre ellos hubiera tenido lugar.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras entre ambos Maestros Jedi, el Maestro Yoda finalmente se dirigió a Anakin.

-Tiempo para discutir sobre todo este asunto necesitamos. Muy grave tu incidente con los Tusken es, así como el resto de cosas que sobre el Canciller nos has contado.

\- Esperarás a que el Consejo tome ahora una decisión sobre todo esto, joven Skywalker- dijo entonces el Maestro Windu- te haremos llamar cuando hayamos llegado a una decisión.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un peso terrible en su estómago. Sabía que el tiempo de espera hasta que el Consejo lo llamara se le haría eterno… estaba seguro de que tardarían varias horas en llegar a una decisión.

-En lo que a ti respecta, Maestro Kenobi- Anakin sintió entonces un peso mucho mayor en su estómago temiendo lo que le pudieran decir a Obi-Wan- Te reunirás ahora con el Maestro Fisto para explicarle los detalles de la misión que realizaste en Christophsis. Él va a tener que volver allá hoy mismo y le vendría muy bien escuchar cualquier tipo de información que puedas darle. El resto de los Maestros Jedi permaneceremos en esta sala para llegar a una resolución sobre Skywalker y todo este asunto referente al Canciller.

Anakin soltó un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. _Por lo menos a él no le van a castigar_ , pensó enormemente aliviado. Ni siquiera Obi-Wan, el maestro en el arte de mantener ocultas sus emociones (excepto cuando de Anakin se trataba, pensó el joven Jedi con satisfacción), pudo ocultar su sorpresa. _Y eso que él tiene mucha más fe en el Consejo que yo…_

-En infinitas ocasiones tu lealtad hacia el Consejo has demostrado- dijo el Maestro Yoda  a Obi-Wan a modo de explicación al percatarse de su gesto sorprendido- Esperamos no obstante, que nada de tan suma importancia nos vuelvas a ocultar.

Anakin no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en la cara que pondría el Maestro Yoda si se enterase de que Obi-Wan y él llevaban bastante tiempo ocultando nada más ni nada menos que una relación secreta entre ellos, y de no ser por la seriedad de la situación en que se encontraban, habría encontrado incluso divertido este pensamiento.

-Así lo haré, Maestro Yoda- dijo Obi-Wan haciendo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Extrañamente, Obi-Wan no parecía mucho más contento ahora que se había enterado de que no sería castigado. _¿Qué le pasa?_

Obi-Wan y Anakin salieron de la sala de reuniones del Consejo sin decir una palabra más. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo que no estaba demasiado transitado, Anakin se aventuró a romper el silencio.

-¿Vas ahora a reunirte con el Maestro Fisto?

_Pues claro que va a reunirse con el Maestro Fisto, Anakin, vaya pregunta más estúpida_ , se dijo para sí mismo el joven Jedi. Lo cierto es que Anakin solo lo había dicho para romper el tenso silencio hablando de cualquier cosa.

Obi-Wan no pareció percatarse de lo estúpida que era su pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza para responderle.

-Ahora me reuniré con él, sí- dijo distraídamente, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos- y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer hasta que el Consejo vuelva a llamarte?

Aunque ese pasillo no estaba demasiado transitado, había algunas pocas personas que pasaban por allí de vez en cuando, haciendo que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar con naturalidad de lo que había pasado en la sala de reuniones del Consejo y de lo que verdaderamente les preocupaba.

-Supongo que esperaré en el apartamento- le contestó simplemente Anakin, mirándole con cara de circunstancias por no poder actuar con naturalidad al no estar solos en ese pasillo.

-Te acompaño entonces. Tengo aún quince minutos hasta que llegue la hora de reunirme con él.

Cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró tras él, Anakin apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, suspirando exageradamente.

-Bueno, podría haber ido mucho peor- dijo el joven Jedi finalmente refiriéndose a la reunión con el Consejo.

Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada escéptica y se dio la vuelta, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de una silla del salón, con un gesto apesadumbrado.

_¿Pero qué le pasa?_

-Obi-Wan- empezó a decir suavemente Anakin acercándose hasta él, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro- Estás muy raro desde que hemos salido de la reunión. ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué estás tan alicaído?

Obi-Wan negó levemente con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos inquisitivamente, y tal vez con una leve mirada acusatoria.

-Quizás la pregunta adecuada sería, ¿por qué no lo estás tú?

Anakin se quedó desconcertado ante la sequedad con la que Obi-Wan le hizo esa pregunta.

-Bueno, no sé, Obi-Wan, claro que estoy nervioso por lo que vayan a decidir sobre mí… pero realmente pienso que podría haber ido mucho peor. Por lo menos a ti no te han castigado- finalizó Anakin esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

Obi-Wan no le devolvió la sonrisa, y en lugar de eso le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a la vez que resopló irónicamente. Se apartó de su lado y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del salón, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-¿Y eso es lo único que te importa, que no me hayan castigado a mí?- le contestó Obi-Wan fríamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Obi-Wan?- le preguntó cansadamente Anakin, que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse- Si tienes algún problema conmigo, mejor dímelo ya. Sabes, aunque la reunión haya ido mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad es que sí estoy bastante nervioso, y no me estás ayudando nada comportándote así.

Anakin se dio la vuelta al notar que sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse, aunque en realidad no era necesario, ya que Obi-Wan le estaba dando la espalda y no podía verle igualmente. Por supuesto que Obi-Wan ya le había visto llorar antes en múltiples ocasiones (y le había consolado como solo él sabía hacerlo), pero Anakin se dio la vuelta instintivamente, prácticamente sin pensarlo; un viejo hábito que tenía desde sus tiempos de cuando era un Padawan recién iniciado en su adiestramiento y todos los Jedi no paraban de repetirle que no debía mostrar sus emociones. Anakin no podía dejar simplemente  de _sentir_ , así que cuando le daban ganas de llorar porque echaba de menos a su madre se daba la vuelta para que nadie pudiera verlo.

Notó los pasos de Obi-Wan acercándose hasta donde estaba él, y tan solo un segundo después de que las miradas de ambos se encontraran, Obi-Wan ya le había rodeado por completo con sus brazos. Anakin se quedó paralizado un momento, no habiendo esperado aquello, pero al parecer su Maestro nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

-Lo siento, Anakin. Es solo que me duele que te preocupes tan poco por ti mismo, y que estés tan tranquilo tan solo por el hecho de que a mí no me hayan castigado. Ahora tienes que esperar varias horas hasta que tomen una decisión sobre ti. ¿No puedes entender que a mí lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar contigo? Ahora mismo me da igual que el Consejo me haya indultado, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que decidan sobre ti.

_Así que eso es lo que le pasaba_. Anakin esbozó una sonrisa y le respondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Y tú no puedes entender que a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, y que por eso no puedo evitar estar más tranquilo desde que sé que no vas a tener consecuencias por haberme protegido?- le respondió con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, aunque Obi-Wan no pudiera verlo ya que seguían fundidos en un abrazo.

Obi-Wan soltó una risa por lo bajo, sin duda debida al hecho de que Anakin le hubiera respondido utilizando las mismas palabras que Obi-Wan había empleado en su pregunta.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sí- le contestó colocando un beso sobre su frente- Pero ahora eres tú quien está a la espera de lo que diga el Consejo, así que no puedo evitar estar tan… alicaído, como tú mismo has dicho antes.

Anakin rió levemente y se separó tan solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos eran verdaderamente el espejo del alma, pues la preocupación de Obi-Wan se podía percibir claramente a través de ellos. Anakin, que siempre acababa mirando absorto esos ojos, solía intentar discernir qué matiz de color predominaba en ellos en cada momento. En ese instante, a esa luz y humedecidos por las lágrimas que acechaban con asomarse parecían grises.

-¿En qué piensas?

Anakin negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Algún día le confesaría la cantidad de veces que solía perderse en su mirada tratando de discernir el color de sus ojos, aunque se ruborizaría tanto al confesarle aquello que Obi-Wan no dejaría de repetírselo para burlarse de él.

Aún así, quería decírselo. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que observar la sonrisa de Obi-Wan cuando le dedicaba algún halago. Tal vez besarlo fuera una de esas pocas cosas. Sí, un día le hablaría sobre su fascinación con sus ojos, pero eso sería otro día. En lugar de eso, Anakin se inclinó hacia adelante para hacer una de esas pocas cosas que le gustaban más que halagarlo.

Obi-Wan respondió a su beso con una pasión que hizo que a Anakin se le acelerara el pulso considerablemente. Anakin había pretendido inicialmente que fuera un beso bastante menos apasionado, teniendo en cuenta que Obi-Wan tenía que reunirse enseguida con el Maestro Fisto, pero Obi-Wan pronto abrió la boca y buscó entrada en sus labios para convertirlo en un beso mucho más profundo… y Anakin ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera responderle con la misma vehemencia.

-Te quiero- dijo Anakin en el momento que se separaron para coger aire.

-Y yo a ti, Anakin- susurró Obi-Wan mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de Anakin dejándole sin respiración- Y yo a ti- volvió a repetir una vez más.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse de nuevo mientras se aferraban desesperadamente a las túnicas del otro. Anakin cambió el ángulo del beso ladeando la cabeza para ser él quien ahora aumentara su profundidad, y el suave gemido que emitió Obi-Wan le hizo a Anakin anhelar más que nada que tuvieran más tiempo para continuar con aquello.

Pero no lo tenían, así que poco a poco y con gran reticencia, ambos Jedi fueron suavizando aquel beso que nunca debió acabar hasta que sus labios finalmente se separaron.

Anakin, respirando aún entrecortadamente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, quien volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. Ahora que esos dulces labios no lo estaban distrayendo, la mente de Anakin volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, y los nervios por la decisión que tomaría el Consejo volvieron apoderarse de él.

-Yo también estoy nervioso, Obi-Wan- le confesó Anakin en voz baja- Pero no queda más remedio que esperar a escuchar lo que decidan.

-Ojalá pueda acabar pronto la reunión con el Maestro Fisto para que no tengas que esperar aquí solo- dijo Obi-Wan en medio de un suspiro.

Sí, ojalá… pero Anakin dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Si el Maestro Fisto necesitaba que Obi-Wan le ayudara con los detalles de su misión lo más probable es que tardaran bastante tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Obi-Wan. Me pondré a trabajar en un droide que tengo pendiente de arreglar y seguro que el tiempo pasará volando- dijo Anakin no muy convencido, intentando por lo menos animarle a él.

Obi-Wan rió.

-¿Así que prefieres la compañía de un droide antes que la mía?- le contestó en un tono burlón Obi-Wan, haciéndose el ofendido.

Anakin no pudo evitar unirse a su risa.

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, por lo menos los droides no me llevan tanto la contraria- bromeó Anakin.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza exasperadamente mientras sonreía, aunque sus ojos le miraban de una forma que dejaba entrever claramente que podía ver la verdad detrás de las bromas de Anakin, sintiendo su preocupación y lo mucho que en realidad desearía que Obi-Wan no tuviera que marcharse.

Pero tenía que marcharse, y tras un último y sentido beso, ambos se despidieron.

Anakin se puso a trabajar en los circuitos del droide, esperando que aquello le calmara como tantas veces había ocurrido en el pasado cuando estaba ansioso o preocupado por algo. Pero no hubo suerte esta vez, y una parte de la mente de Anakin no podía parar de pensar en que en esos momentos el Consejo estaba debatiendo sobre qué hacer con él. Anakin se hizo un corte en su mano de carne y hueso por haber estado manipulando distraídamente sus herramientas. Tras decidir que no estaba en condiciones de seguir arreglando el droide (ya que por lo nervioso que estaba lo estaba estropeando más en lugar de arreglarlo), soltó todas las herramientas y dejó el trabajo abandonado por el momento.

Los minutos se le hacían eternos. Pasaron un par de horas y Anakin no podía continuar sin hacer nada, ya que no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Tras recorrer una y otra vez todos los rincones del apartamento sin encontrar nada que lo distrajera, decidió ponerse a trabajar en el droide una vez más, hasta que volvió a cortarse, tras lo cual volvió a decidir que lo mejor sería dejar los arreglos del droide para otro momento. Después volvía a desesperarse ante la perspectiva de no tener nada que hacer, y así volvía a empezar el ciclo otra vez.

Pasaron varias horas y el Consejo todavía no le había llamado. Obi-Wan tampoco había podido acudir al apartamento, tal y como había deducido Anakin con anterioridad. _Si él estuviera aquí sabría qué decir para calmarme_ , se lamentó el joven Jedi.

Finalmente, el Consejo le avisó a través de su transmisor de que ya podía entrar en la sala de reuniones. Anakin tragó saliva y se preparó para lo peor mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones, Anakin volvió a colocarse en el centro, tal y como había hecho horas antes, mientras esperaba a que el Maestro Yoda o el Maestro Windu rompieran el silencio tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

-A una decisión el Consejo Jedi ya ha llegado.

Los ojos del Maestro Yoda se clavaron en los suyos dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable. No obstante, fue el Maestro Windu quien procedió a contarle lo que habían decidido.

-En estos momentos el Canciller Palpatine desconoce que gran parte de su trama ha sido descubierta. Nos interesa que esto siga así, ya que puede jugar a nuestro favor. ¿Cuándo fue la última conversación que mantuviste con él?

-Hace varias semanas, Maestro, el mismo día que partí hacia la misión en Dathomir. Fue cuando me instó a revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del templo para tenderme la trampa en la que el metamorfo se hizo pasar por Obi-Wan.

-¿Seguro que no has vuelto a mantener contacto con él?

Anakin suprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Pues claro que estaba seguro, ¿cómo se iba a olvidar de una cosa así? _El Maestro Windu y sus preguntas…_

-Completamente seguro, Maestro.

El Maestro Windu asintió con la cabeza antes de intercambiar una mirada con el Maestro Yoda, con el que pareció mantener un silencioso intercambio.

-Entonces lo último que el Canciller sabe es que revisaste las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad ese día, pero desconoce que descubriste su trampa- reflexionó el Maestro Windu en voz alta.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza. Todas estas reflexiones sobre el Canciller estaban muy bien, pero Anakin era incapaz de entender que es lo que tenían que ver con él y con la decisión que el Consejo había tomado.

-Y es aquí donde intervienes tú,  Skywalker- prosiguió el Maestro Windu.

Ahora que por fin parecía que iban a ir al grano, los nervios hicieron que Anakin deseara que siguieran hablando sobre el Canciller en lugar de él. _Repito, y qué me conozcan como “El Héroe sin Miedo”…_ Era cuanto menos irónico. El Maestro Windu continuó hablando.

-No podemos ignorar la gravedad de lo que has hecho. Dejarse dominar por los instintos de venganza… Has caído más bajo de lo que esperaba, Skywalker.

El Maestro Yoda intervino entonces.

-Tu lealtad hacia el Consejo Jedi deberás demostrar con tus actos, antes de que en ti podamos volver a confiar.

Anakin no había esperado menos, si bien es cierto que el Maestro Yoda podría haber omitido la palabra “volver” perfectamente, ya que el Consejo no había confiado en él nunca. Mucho menos ahora, pero en esta ocasión al menos tenían motivos.

¿Qué es lo que ocurriría ahora? Por el modo en que le estaban hablando, Anakin dedujo que no le iban a expulsar de la orden (tenía que admitir que ese miedo había pasado por su cabeza). ¿Tal vez lo suspendieran temporalmente? Y si es así, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Esta opción era igualmente inquietante. Anakin no entendía su vida sin ser un Jedi, aunque fuera solo por un periodo de tiempo; necesitaba sentirse útil, saber que estaba ayudando a los demás con lo que hacía. Por no hablar de que eso significaría no poder estar en el templo durante un tiempo… no poder ver a Obi-Wan. A Anakin se le heló la sangre. _Por favor, que no me suspendan. Cualquier cosa menos esa._

-No obstante, dadas las circunstancias nos vemos obligados a confiar en ti una tarea importante- resonó la voz del Maestro Windu, haciendo que Anakin volviera al presente- Necesitamos que el Canciller confiese toda la verdad, y aunque podríamos hacerlo por la fuerza, la incertidumbre de no saber a quién nos enfrentamos nos obliga a actuar con cautela. El hecho de que quiera reclutarte para su causa hace que, paradójicamente, se nos presente una situación ventajosa para nosotros. Si le haces creer que has caído en su trampa, acabará contándotelo todo.

Anakin parpadeó, sorprendido. No porque no fuera un buen plan; todo lo contrario. Si le hacía creer al Canciller que había caído en su trampa, averiguarían sin mayor dificultad toda la verdad detrás de todo este asunto: para quién trabajaba Palpatine, o si por el contrario él estaba al mando de todo, entre otras cosas. Anakin aborrecía la perspectiva de tener que pasar más tiempo con ese desgraciado, pero merecería la pena si de esa forma conseguían averiguar la verdad. Sí, era un buen plan. Lo que le sorprendía a Anakin era que no solo no le habían expulsado de la orden Jedi ni suspendido temporalmente, sino que le habían encomendado una misión de suma importancia. _Aunque, como Windu ha dicho, no les queda más remedio que tener que confiar en mí dadas las circunstancias. Si hubiera otra manera en la que yo no tuviera que estar involucrado la llevarían a cabo, pero me necesitan._

-A confiar en ti esta tarea nos vemos obligados- le dijo el Maestro Yoda como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-  Pero desconfianza en ti todavía albergamos. No obstante, al contarnos toda la verdad saliendo perjudicado por el camino, honestidad y lealtad has demostrado. Que nos pruebes equivocados por desconfiar de ti espero.

-Yo… gracias, Maestro- dijo Anakin, honestamente agradecido- No os decepcionaré.

El Maestro Yoda asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras que el Maestro Windu no parecía nada convencido, mirándole con una desconfianza mil veces mayor de la habitual (lo cual era decir mucho).

Pero ni siquiera eso consiguió ensombrecer el ánimo de Anakin, quien sentía un alivio mucho mayor del que cualquier palabra puede expresar ante el hecho de que todo hubiera salido tan bien, dadas las circunstancias. No podía esperar a contárselo a Obi-Wan.

Y tal vez fuera su día de suerte después de todo, ya que cuando Anakin llegó al apartamento Obi-Wan ya se encontraba ahí.

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, con la vista fija en el droide a medio arreglar rodeado de herramientas que estaba en el suelo ( _luego tendré que recoger todo este desastre que he montado antes_ ). A pesar de que mantenía la vista fija en el droide, estaba claramente absorto en sus pensamientos, seguramente preocupado por cómo le estaría yendo a Anakin. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de que ya no estaba solo en el apartamento, y que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba a tan solo unos metros de él.

No fue hasta que Anakin se le unió en el sofá lanzándose a sus brazos que Obi-Wan se percató de su presencia.

-Anakin- exclamó aliviado Obi-Wan abrazándole con fuerza- ¿Cómo ha ido?

Obi-Wan se posicionó en el sofá de manera que ambos podían seguir abrazados mirándose a la cara. Esperaba la respuesta de Anakin aprensivamente.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora.

-Bueno, digamos que por lo menos no me han expulsado de la orden.

Obi-Wan le miró como si no entendiera lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Anakin, por favor, no bromees con esto- le reprendió levemente- Por supuesto que ya contaba con que no te expulsarían de la orden, pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que han decidido…

-No estoy bromeando, Obi-Wan- Anakin tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando- yo sí que llegué a pensar que podrían expulsarme. Ya sabes que no tengo la misma fe en el Consejo que tú.

-Anakin…-dijo Obi-Wan mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle una de sus mejillas- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte más de lo necesario- dijo Anakin encogiéndose de hombros, antes de sonreír nuevamente- pero basta de hablar de cosas negativas. No me han expulsado, ni suspendido temporalmente, ni castigado de ninguna manera especial. Resulta que me necesitan para que el Canciller acabe contándome todos sus planes, haciéndole creer que he caído en su trampa y que ya no confío en los Jedi. Así que, Maestro, parece que no te vas a librar de mí tan pronto- finalizó Anakin sonriendo pícaramente.

El rostro de Obi-Wan se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, demasiado cautivadora como para que Anakin no se lanzara a sentirla contra sus labios. Obi-Wan le respondió a su beso con el mismo entusiasmo, mientras que Anakin no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era ese momento.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan cuando sus labios se separaron- Aunque no me hace gracia que tengas que pasar más tiempo con Palpatine, pero es la manera más fácil de conseguir que confiese.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero es verdad que es el mejor plan. Si hubieras visto la cara de los miembros del Consejo, Obi-Wan… Está claro que a ellos les hace aún menos gracia tener que confiarme algo tan importante después de haberse enterado de lo que hice.

-No te preocupes, Anakin, ganarás su confianza antes de lo que crees- le consoló Obi-Wan- Y otra cosa…

Obi-Wan se puso serio de repente, acercando su rostro al suyo y mirándole solemnemente.

-Respecto a eso que acabas de decir, de que no me voy a librar de ti tan pronto porque no te han expulsado de la orden… Permíteme que te corrija, Anakin. Eres tú el que no se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente, porque si te hubieran expulsado te hubiera seguido allá donde fueras.

Anakin se quedó mirándole perplejo conforme el significado de esas palabras calaba en su mente.

-Obi-Wan- empezó a decir Anakin, sorprendiéndose de lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz a causa de la emoción- No digas eso… Tú tendrías que seguir en la orden, el resto de personas de la galaxia te necesitan. No se podrían perder la ayuda de un Jedi como tú.

-Ni de un Jedi como tú- le interrumpió Obi-Wan sonriendo- Podríamos ayudarlos también desde fuera de la orden Jedi. Por supuesto, preferiría seguir ayudándolos desde dentro de la orden…Pero, si se diera el caso en que tuviera que tomar esa elección, no dudaría ni un segundo en marcharme contigo, Anakin. A ver cuando te entra de una vez en esa cabeza tan testaruda tuya que nada me apartará de tu lado…

Obi-Wan no pudo continuar hablando, porque los labios de Anakin ya se habían lanzado a los suyos. En realidad, era un milagro que Obi-Wan hubiera sido capaz de decir tantas cosas, ya que desde el momento en que dijo que lo dejaría todo por él, Anakin solo estaba pensando en llenarlo de besos. _Repito, ¿cómo puedo tener tanta suerte de tener a alguien así a mi lado?_

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, intercambiando tiernos besos mientras permanecían abrazados tumbados sobre el sofá.

-Yo también me marcharía de la orden contigo, Obi-Wan- empezó a decir tras separarse a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia- Si se diera el caso en que te expulsaran, me iría contigo. Aunque es bastante improbable que expulsen al _perfecto_ Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi antes que a mí, pero si ocurriera, abandonaría la orden para irme contigo.

Obi-Wan le estaba mirando con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que hacían que Anakin sintiera aquella agradable sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

-Ven aquí- le dijo en un susurro sonriendo dulcemente a la vez que acercaba nuevamente el cuerpo de Anakin hacia el suyo sosteniéndole firmemente por la cintura. Tan pronto como dijo esto, los labios de Anakin ya habían vuelto a encontrarse con los suyos.

Obi-Wan volvió a dejarle sin respiración por segunda vez en el mismo día besándole de una forma tan arrebatadora que le dejaba sin ninguna coherencia para hacer nada que no fuera responder con pasión a sus besos en medio de gemidos que no podía controlar.

Ni siquiera se molestaron con ir a la cama. Los pocos metros a los que se encontraba la habitación parecían de pronto una distancia muy larga, especialmente si podían continuar con sus besos y sus caricias en el sofá sin necesidad de separarse ni un solo segundo.

Al desorden en el suelo del salón debido a las piezas del droide sin arreglar se le sumaron pronto las ropas de ambos Jedi de las que se desprendieron sin prestar atención a dónde caían. Nada que hubiera alrededor de ellos importaba, era como si lo único que existiera en ese momento era el sofá en el que se encontraban los cuerpos desnudos de ambos entrelazados.

Labios que saborearon cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, manos que trataban de alcanzar los lugares a los que no podían llegar sus labios; todo eso ocurrió alternado con besos que parecían ser al mismo tiempo eternos y demasiado cortos, en medio de suspiros, gemidos, y susurros con los que se decían cuánto se querían mientras sus cuerpos volvían a estar tan físicamente unidos como era posible. Fue tan mágico como su recuerdo de hacía tan solo dos noches.

Después de aquello, Obi-Wan y Anakin permanecieron abrazados tratando de recuperar la respiración, aún jadeantes como resultado de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Anakin, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y Obi-Wan encima de él, sintió que una sonrisa embelesada se formaba en su rostro mientras miraba cómo Obi-Wan respiraba con dificultad y gotas de sudor empapaban sus músculos. Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa, probablemente debido a que Anakin tenía una imagen parecida, y seguidamente descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Anakin, apoyando su frente sobre su piel y soltando un suspiro mientras lo hacía.

Anakin llevó entonces una mano a los cabellos cobrizos de Obi-Wan, haciendo que estos estuvieran más revueltos todavía. Mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus cabellos, Anakin giró la cabeza percatándose entonces del desorden que los rodeaba. Al parecer, Obi-Wan estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.

-Anakin, ¿se puede saber qué hacen todas esas piezas de ese droide por el suelo? Esto cada vez se asemeja más a un taller de reparación de máquinas que a un apartamento.

Anakin rió, sintiéndose satisfecho de que la voz de Obi-Wan aún sonara algo temblorosa.

-Está bien, ya voy a recogerlas- dijo Anakin haciendo amago de levantarse del sofá, aunque en el fondo no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer eso.

-Sabes, Anakin, he cambiado de idea. Déjalo sin recoger por ahora, no está tan mal.

Anakin sonrió complacido cuando Obi-Wan dijo estas palabras a la vez que se abrazaba a él más firmemente todavía. La fricción de sus cuerpos de caderas para abajo hizo que el deseo empezara a apoderarse de él de nuevo, a pesar de que aún estaba tratando de recobrar la respiración. Ambos Jedi intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Ya no te molesta el desorden?- le dijo Anakin levantando una ceja.

-Me molestaría mucho más que te levantases del sofá en este momento- le contestó Obi-Wan antes de besarle suavemente y realizar un movimiento con sus caderas que hizo que Anakin se estremeciera de nuevo de placer.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama- dijo Anakin después un rato, al observar por la ventana que ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Aunque la verdad era que prefería permanecer en el sofá tal y como se encontraban. Era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a los dos con comodidad, y Anakin no quería separarse del cálido cuerpo de Obi-Wan ni tan siquiera para ir a la cama.

\- Yo estoy bien aquí, Anakin. Podemos quedarnos un rato más, si tú quieres claro- dijo Obi-Wan mientras deslizaba sus labios por su abdomen, bajando cada vez más y más...

-Ah, sí, yo…- intentó decir Anakin, pero Obi-Wan le estaba poniendo muy difícil poder hablar con un mínimo de coherencia- Me has leído el pensamiento, prefiero quedarme aquí también un rato más.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y colocó sobre ellos una manta que solía descansar en el reposabrazos del sofá para resguardarlos del frío.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegó la madrugada, y ambos Jedi permanecían en el sofá sin ninguna intención de volver a la cama esa noche. Las piezas del droide sin arreglar seguían exactamente en el mismo sitio, así como sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo, y sin embargo, mientras observaba a Obi-Wan profundamente dormido junto a él, Anakin pensó que se encontraba en el lugar más perfecto del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué capítulo más largo! jaja Estuve dudando en dividirlo en dos, pero como no quería dejaros sin la escena final de Anakin y Obi-Wan decidí dejarlo así ;) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por lo menos las cosas salieron bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He podido subir este capítulo antes de lo que pensaba :) ¡Espero que os guste!

Era una suerte que Obi-Wan estuviera acostumbrado a no dormir demasiado. De no ser así, el día que le venía por delante se le haría sin duda demasiado largo.

La razón por la que no había podido dormir en toda la noche era que le había tocado hacer guardia en el apartamento de un senador que necesitaba protección debido a las amenazas que había recibido. Era algo habitual que a los Jedi les tocara de vez en cuando realizar tareas de este tipo, aunque Anakin y él últimamente habían tenido la suerte de no ser encargados con ellas.

Obi-Wan esbozó un bostezo mientras entraba por la puerta del apartamento a las siete de la mañana. Sí, sin duda iba a ser un día muy largo. Lo cierto es que era mucho más fácil aguantar el cansancio después de no haber dormido cuando esto se debía a otras… _actividades_ con cierto antiguo Padawan suyo, pensó Obi-Wan sonriendo y sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

A dicho antiguo Padawan no le gustaba nada madrugar, por lo que sin duda ahora mismo estaría profundamente dormido. _A ver cuánto tiempo me cuesta despertarlo hoy…_

Es por este motivo que a Obi-Wan le costó reaccionar cuando vio que Anakin estaba ya despierto, vestido con sus habituales túnicas de color negro. Se encontraba apoyado contra una pared del salón cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Anakin?

Anakin dio un respingo, no habiéndose percatado hasta ese momento de la presencia de Obi-Wan.

-¿Esa es tu manera de darme los buenos días después de no haberme visto en toda la noche?- le contestó Anakin.

Obi-Wan trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es solo que me había preocupado al ver que el eterno dormilón Anakin Skywalker estaba despierto por su propia voluntad antes de que fueran las diez de la mañana. Sin duda tendría que haber alguna explicación para eso.

Anakin le frunció el ceño mientras Obi-Wan reía, aunque su expresión de enfado se desvaneció por completo en cuanto Obi-Wan capturó sus labios para saludarlo como se merecía.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la guardia?- le preguntó Anakin cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Igual que todas las guardias- contestó en medio de un bostezo. _¿Y cuándo empecé a bostezar cada dos por tres?_

-¿Aburrida a más no poder?                         

-Bueno, Anakin, no creo que sea correcto definir la importante tarea de proteger a un senador de la República  como aburrida… pero sí, digamos en lugar de eso que ha sido bastante rutinaria.

-O sea, aburrida. Por muchos eufemismos que utilices, Maestro, la idea esencial es la misma- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Vamos, desayuna algo antes de echarte a dormir un par de horas. Pareces a punto de desmayarte del sueño.

-Espera un momento, ¿también has hecho el desayuno? Ahora sí que estoy preocupado…

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Obi-Wan pudo detectar el amago de una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras le cogía de la mano para guiarlo a la cocina.

-Eres un exagerado, Obi-Wan.

Mientras desayunaba, Obi-Wan empezó a pensar que después de todo tal vez sí le pasara algo a Anakin. Su atención se desviaba cada dos por tres y le contestaba la mayor parte del tiempo con monosílabos. Ahora que le examinaba con mayor atención, Obi-Wan se percató de las profundas ojeras que se encontraban en su rostro. _¿Tal vez haya vuelto a tener pesadillas?_ , se lamentó Obi-Wan para sus adentros, deseando poder haber dormido junto a él esa noche.

-Anakin, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-Claro que sí, Obi-Wan- le contestó el joven Jedi distraídamente con la mirada clavada en una esquina de la mesa de la cocina, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

-Por supuesto, es evidente- respondió Obi-Wan sarcásticamente levantando una ceja- Sabes, Anakin, he pensado que R2 se está quedando bastante anticuado. Tal vez deberías reemplazarlo por otro droide más moderno, ¿no crees?

Aquella era la prueba definitiva para demostrar que Anakin no le estaba escuchando en absoluto y tenía la mente en otro sitio. Anakin jamás se desprendería de R2-D2, su droide favorito, al que trataba como si fuera un amigo en lugar de una máquina…

-Me parece una buena idea, sí- contestó Anakin con la mirada todavía perdida.

_Objetivo demostrado._ Tal y como había sospechado Obi-Wan, Anakin tenía la mente en otro sitio.

-Anakin…- empezó a decir Obi-Wan colocando una mano encima de la que Anakin tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, lo cual pareció finalmente atraer su atención- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? No estás escuchando nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, tienes la mente en otro sitio.

Un atisbo de duda empezó a asomar en los ojos de Anakin, pero desapareció tan pronto como había venido.

-No sé de que hablas, Obi-Wan. He escuchado todo lo que me has dicho.

Obi-Wan suspiró. _Realmente no hay nadie en toda la galaxia más cabezota que él_.

Pues bien, Obi-Wan también podía ser cabezota si se lo proponía.

-Está bien, serán imaginaciones mías… Llevaré entonces a R2 al desguace y te traeré al nuevo droide astromecánico- dijo Obi-Wan levantándose de la silla, aunque lo cierto es que no pensaba ir a ningún sitio.

-Vale, sí… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡R2 es irremplazable!- exclamó Anakin levantándose también rápidamente de su silla.

Si Obi-Wan no estuviera preocupado por lo que fuera que le pasaba a Anakin, sin duda se habría reído por lo cómica que fue su reacción ante la perspectiva de sustituir a R2 con otro droide.

-Eso es lo que pensaba, así que imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando hace tan solo dos minutos me has dicho que te parecía una buena idea- le contestó Obi-Wan mirándole con un gesto triunfante.

-Está bien, tú ganas- dijo Anakin suspirando exageradamente- Es posible que esté _algo_ distraído- reconoció finalmente bajando la cabeza.

_No me digas, casi no me había dado cuenta de ello_ , pensó Obi-Wan con ironía negando con la cabeza cariñosamente.

Obi-Wan se acercó hasta él y levantó el rostro de Anakin suavemente apoyando una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Anakin?

El joven Jedi suspiró una vez más antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes, Obi-Wan… Es solo que no he dormido muy bien hoy- finalizó tragando saliva.

-¿Pesadillas?

Anakin asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-La verdad es que no… prefiero olvidarlo- le contestó finalmente abrazándose a él y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza aunque Anakin no pudiera verlo. A pesar de que anhelaba que Anakin le contara algo más para poder ayudarle, sabía que no conseguiría nada volviéndoselo a preguntar. Era mejor dejarlo estar por el momento; Anakin ya le hablaría sobre ello cuando se sintiera preparado.

Obi-Wan le rodeó firmemente con sus brazos y colocó un beso sobre su frente.

-Ojalá hubiera podido pasar la noche contigo para despertarte de tus pesadillas- le susurró Obi-Wan.

-A mí también me habría gustado que estuvieras aquí- dijo Anakin con la voz ahogada aferrándose todavía más a él- Malditas guardias…

Obi-Wan esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estábamos teniendo mucha suerte últimamente- dijo Obi-Wan en medio de un suspiro.

-Así tendría que ser siempre- le contestó Anakin con voz lastimosa.

Obi-Wan le cogió el rostro con las manos. Al ver su mirada triste estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de volverle a preguntar acerca de sus pesadillas, pero los labios de Anakin sobre los suyos impidieron que esto ocurriera.

-Hoy creo que podré quedarme aquí, Anakin- le dijo en un susurro tras un lento y tierno beso- Aún tengo que esperar a que me lo confirmen, pero creo que no me tocará hacer ninguna guardia.

Aunque la mirada de Anakin seguía pareciendo triste, aquello pareció animarle en gran medida. Volvió a besarlo una vez más antes de hablar.

-Tengo que marcharme a preparar unas clases que tengo que dar luego a los pequeños aprendices, Obi-Wan- le dijo con voz cansada mientras le acariciaba- Échate un rato a dormir, aún es demasiado pronto.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo irónico que es que yo me vaya a dormir mientras tú estás despierto a las siete de la mañana?

Anakin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _Mejor que nada_ , se consoló Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

-Bueno, yo no he tenido una guardia- le respondió el joven Jedi- Por cierto, ¿recuerdas qué día vuelve el Canciller de su viaje? Sé que me lo dijo el Consejo, pero se me ha olvidado. En cuánto vuelva tendré que reunirme con él para hacerle creer que caí en su trampa.

-Mañana por la tarde- le contestó Obi-Wan en medio de un suspiro, recordando lo poco que le gustaba que Anakin tuviera que tener que volver a reunirse con Palpatine, pero sabiendo que era el mejor plan para descubrir todo lo que ocultaba.

A Anakin también pareció no gustarle demasiado la idea de que volviera tan pronto, a juzgar por la cara que puso.

-Vale, ya no se me volverá a olvidar- dijo Anakin en medio de un suspiro- En fin, ¿te veo al mediodía?

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza sonriendo antes de darle un leve beso de despedida.

_¿Con qué has soñado, Anakin?_ Se preguntó para sí mismo mientras veía a Anakin desaparecer tras la puerta del apartamento con un gesto sombrío.

Tras echarse a dormir un par de horas, Obi-Wan se reunió con el Consejo para discutir unas estrategias rutinarias sobre el curso de la guerra. Cuando finalizó la reunión tras varias horas de discusión, Obi-Wan se dispuso a salir de la sala, pero el Maestro Windu le llamó para evitar que se fuera. Al parecer tenía información valiosa que había obtenido tras una interrogación al metamorfo, quien permanecía retenido en la prisión del templo.

-¿Recuerdas ese virus con el que Skywalker se infectó?- le dijo el Maestro Windu.

_Cómo olvidarlo…_ Obi-Wan jamás olvidaría la angustia que sintió al creer que aquel sería el día definitivo en que perdería a Anakin para siempre.

-¿Qué ocurre con aquel virus, Maestro?- es lo que simplemente preguntó Obi-Wan.

\- Al Maestro Yoda y a mí nos pareció muy extraño que un metamorfo se hubiera podido hacer con un virus manipulado genéticamente con resistencia a las medicinas habituales para paliar sus efectos. Así que decidimos interrogarle al metamorfo sobre ese asunto.

-¿Y qué es lo que habéis descubierto?- preguntó Obi-Wan con curiosidad.

\- Algo muy preocupante para nuestros intereses, pero que afortunadamente podremos evitar ahora que lo sabemos- El Maestro Windu dejó de caminar haciendo que Obi-Wan también tuviera que detener sus pasos- Al parecer el virus lo obtuvo a través de un trato con un investigador experto en estos temas. Lo preocupante del asunto, es que este investigador estaba realizando experimentos para crear la combinación genética de un virus que sería resistente a cualquier fármaco, para así poder utilizarlo contra los fieles a la República en la guerra.

-Un arma biológica- reflexionó Obi-Wan en voz alta, preocupado para sus adentros.

Si eso llegara a funcionar, si el investigador hubiese logrado crear semejante virus, sería algo enormemente peligroso en el transcurso de la guerra entre los fieles a la República y los Separatistas. De solo pensar en la cantidad de vidas inocentes que podrían perderse fácilmente se le heló la sangre.

-Así es, Obi-Wan. El virus con el que el joven Skywalker se infectó fue claramente una prueba fallida, aunque podría haber acabado con su vida perfectamente si no se te hubiera ocurrido aquella idea. Pero nadie nos puede asegurar que ese investigador no haya conseguido crear la combinación perfecta en estos momentos.

Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan sabía ocultar perfectamente sus emociones. De no ser así, no habría podido ocultar su profunda molestia ante el hecho de que el Maestro Windu hablara de una posible muerte de Anakin con semejante ligereza. Sabía que no lo decía sin ninguna mala intención, pero Obi-Wan no podía soportar que una posibilidad que era tan terrible para él fuera considerada en términos tan distantes por otra persona.

-¿Y os ha contado el metamorfo para quién trabaja este investigador? Dudo mucho que actúe por su propia cuenta- dijo Obi-Wan.

-Pensamos igual que tú, Obi-Wan, pero desafortunadamente el metamorfo desconoce para quién trabaja. El Maestro Yoda empleó las técnicas de persuasión mental con el metamorfo y afirmó que no mentía.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué siempre que descubrían algo nuevo tenía que haber tantos cabos sueltos detrás?

Pero no todo era negativo. El metamorfo sí sabía en qué planeta se encontraba este investigador, y el lugar en el que llevaba a cabo estos experimentos, por lo que Obi-Wan debería acudir allí bajo las órdenes del Consejo para detenerle e impedir que continuara con este proyecto.

Tras hablar durante bastante tiempo con el Maestro Windu sobre este asunto, Obi-Wan sacó al menos una información que confiaba que pudiera levantar el ánimo de Anakin, quien esa mañana había parecido tan alicaído.

El día se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente demasiado largo. Debido a la información que el Maestro Windu había compartido con él, Obi-Wan no pudo acudir al apartamento, así que tendría que esperar varias horas más para poder reunirse con Anakin.

A la tarde a Obi-Wan le tocó impartir una clase a los aprendices a quienes Anakin había estado dando clases esa misma mañana. Mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala corrigiendo los movimientos que los pequeños estaban realizando con la espada láser en parejas, trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que oía mencionar el nombre de Anakin por parte los pequeños.

Obi-Wan sabía lo mucho que los pequeños aprendices Padawan admiraban a Anakin. Su carácter cercano y bromista (especialmente en comparación con los Jedi más serios, o según palabras de Anakin, los más _estirados_ ), era sin duda algo que hacía que los pequeños Padawan se sintieran más cómodos y entretenidos en sus clases. Lo cierto es que era muy fácil coger cariño a Anakin. _Si alguien lo sabe soy yo…_

Tampoco era un secreto lo bien que se le daba a Anakin los combates con la espada láser. De vez en cuando, Obi-Wan captaba también algún comentario sobre lo increíble que había sido cualquier demostración de Anakin con el sable láser esa misma mañana. _Cómo le gusta lucirse…_ , pensó Obi-Wan negando exasperadamente con la cabeza sintiendo un repentino arrebato de cariño hacia su antiguo Padawan.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Anakin entró en la sala despertando la curiosidad de los pequeños Padawan que estaban ensayando.

-¿Anakin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Obi-Wan extrañado acercándose hasta donde estaba él.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Maestro. A solas- le contestó Anakin con un gesto serio, aunque tal vez esto se debiera más a que estaba disimulando delante de los pequeños aprendices que a otra cosa.

-Claro- contestó Obi-Wan asintiendo con la cabeza, y seguidamente habló dirigiéndose a los pequeños Padawan- Enseguida vuelvo, seguid practicando mientras tanto.

Anakin le guió a una sala que se encontraba cerca, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, empezó a hablar en un tono alterado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido todo el día?

Anakin parecía muy molesto, y Obi-Wan era incapaz de saber el motivo por el que se encontraba así. _¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?_

-Vaya, Anakin, buenas tardes, yo también me alegro de verte- le contestó Obi-Wan en un tono sarcástico- La pregunta adecuada sería más bien, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa para sacarme de una de mis clases pareciendo tan enfadado?

-¡Dijiste que vendrías al apartamento al mediodía!

_¿Y solamente por eso estás así?_ No tenía sentido que Anakin estuviera tan molesto solamente por eso. Muchas más veces habían quedado en encontrarse a una determinada hora, pero las tareas con las que ambos Jedi eran encargados a veces impedían que pudieran verse a la hora que inicialmente habían previsto. No, aquí tenía que haber algo más.

-Después de la reunión con el Consejo, el Maestro Windu me pidió hablar sobre un asunto de gran importancia…

-¿Y no eres capaz de avisarme de algún modo de que no ibas a poder venir?- le interrumpió Anakin acaloradamente.

A Obi-Wan se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, Anakin? ¡No tienes ningún motivo para ponerte así! No pude avisarte porque me olvidé el transmisor en el apartamento, como tantas veces te ocurre a ti- le dijo en un tono de voz acusatorio.

-¿Y por qué tenías que olvidártelo justo hoy? ¡Estaba preocupado!

La desesperación que pudo detectar en su tono de voz le hizo a Obi-Wan permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Esto tiene que ver con lo que hemos hablado a la mañana, ¿no es así?

Anakin se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-Anakin, ya basta. Si no me cuentas lo que te pasa, no puedo ayudarte. Deja de ser tan cabezota por una vez en tu vida.

Tal vez Obi-Wan no hubiera elegido la mejor forma de dirigirse a Anakin, ya que este le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello!- le contestó a pleno grito.

Los ojos de Anakin se llenaron de lágrimas. Este hecho le hizo a Obi-Wan olvidar su momentáneo enfado por su actitud y se ablandó por completo.

-Anakin- empezó a decir acercándose hasta él, pero el joven Jedi apartó la mirada.

-Olvídalo, Obi-Wan. Tienes razón, no debí haberme comportado así. Lo siento.

Y antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera detenerlo, Anakin desapareció a paso rápido de la sala, dejando a Obi-Wan una amarga sensación en su pecho. Deseaba más que nada ir en su busca para reconfortarlo de lo que fuera que lo estaba atormentando, pero no podía dejar a los pequeños aprendices abandonados.

Volvió a la clase deseando que pasaran pronto los minutos para poder reunirse con Anakin, y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haberse mostrado más comprensivo con él cuando claramente hoy estaba preocupado por algo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al apartamento, vio que Anakin, como hacía siempre que algo le preocupaba, estaba manipulando los circuitos de un droide. Al acercarse hasta donde estaba él (quien no levantó la mirada, pero aún así Obi-Wan pudo verle el rostro), se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de arriba a abajo de un polvo negro, del que inicialmente Obi-Wan no se había percatado por el color oscuro de sus túnicas.

Aquello le hizo olvidar el momento tenso que había ocurrido entre ellos minutos antes.

-¿Anakin? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado para estar así de manchado? Parece como si te hubiera explotado algo encima.

Anakin finalmente levantó la cabeza y aquellos intensos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

-Eso es porque me ha explotado algo encima. Estaba reparando unos motores de una nave en el taller del templo cuando de repente el refrigerador voló por los aires, dejándome así- finalizó señalándose sus túnicas.

Obi-Wan se quedó mirándole fijamente. Sus mejillas tenían un poco de ese polvo oscuro que al parecer Anakin había olvidado de quitarse en esa zona. Sus ropas estaban completamente manchadas, y solo por el hecho de que estas fueran negras se camuflaba bastante aquel desastre.

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver al joven Jedi con esa apariencia, y Anakin muy pronto se le unió.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Obi-Wan antes de rodearle con sus brazos, sin importarle en absoluto que sus propias túnicas pudieran mancharse al hacer eso.

Sin embargo, parecía que esa sustancia se había secado con el tiempo, ya que ninguna mancha traspasó a sus propias ropas.

-Siento lo de antes, Obi-Wan, yo…

-No te preocupes, Anakin. Perdóname tú a mí, no debí haber reaccionado así.

Obi-Wan rió una vez más mientras le apartaba con sus pulgares una mancha de polvo que tenía en una de sus mejillas.

-Perdona que me ría, Anakin, pero es que estás…

-¿Ridículo?-  finalizó el joven Jedi por él.

-Adorable- le corrigió Obi-Wan.

-Realmente tienes un problema si me ves adorable con estas pintas, Obi-Wan…

Obi-Wan le calló con un dulce beso en sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Anakin volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos. Obi-Wan le acarició sus cabellos mientras sentía que su cuello se humedecía por las lágrimas del joven Jedi.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Anakin rompió el silencio.

-Soñé que te morías- dijo el joven Jedi con la voz quebrada- Soñé que te morías delante de mí y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

De pronto Obi-Wan lo entendió todo: la exagerada preocupación de Anakin al no saber dónde se encontraba Obi-Wan, y lo tenso que había estado desde que se lo encontró despierto en el apartamento a las siete de la mañana.

-Anakin- le dijo en una voz tranquilizadora cogiéndole el rostro con las manos- Ha sido solo un sueño, nada más. ¿O es que acaso crees que pueda tratarse de una visión?

-¡No!- le interrumpió Anakin desesperadamente- No ha sido una visión, las visiones suelen ser más vívidas, y no recuerdo apenas los detalles y…

-Tranquilízate, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan colocando un beso en su frente- Era tan solo una pregunta. Si no ha sido una visión, entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Pero es que- Anakin se separó de sus brazos, y las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas le helaron el corazón- La angustia que sentí fue tan real. No lo puedo olvidar. No sé qué haría si te pasara algo, Obi-Wan, yo no podría seguir…

Anakin no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pero estaba claro a lo qué se estaba refiriendo. Aquellas palabras le dolieron como si alguien le hubiera infligido una herida en su cuerpo. Lo peor que podría pasarle a Obi-Wan era saber que si un día le llegaba su hora prematuramente, arrastraría la vida de Anakin con él…

-No vuelvas a decir algo así, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan con firmeza- Si algo me pasara, tú tendrías que seguir adelante.

Anakin emitió un resoplido irónico.

-¿Tú podrías hacerlo si la situación fuera al revés?

Obi-Wan no quería siquiera imaginarse un mundo en el que no estuviera Anakin a su lado.

-Sé que mi vida sería miserable sin ti, Anakin. Nunca volvería a ser feliz, y estoy seguro de que desearía estar muerto, pero aún así… seguiría luchando. Por ti. Porque sé que tú querrías que siguiera haciendo lo que llevamos haciendo toda la vida: ayudar a los demás.

Aquello pareció dejarle a Anakin sin respuesta. Más lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas. Obi-Wan no podía soportar verlo así.

-Pero ha sido solo un sueño, nada más- le dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo alentadoramente- No pierdas más el tiempo dándole vueltas, nada bueno puede salir de eso. Solo sufrimiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dijo Anakin secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica- Pero es que… estoy tan acostumbrado a perder a la gente que quiero que no pienso con claridad cuando tengo alguna de esas pesadillas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con mi madre.

Obi-Wan le acarició el rostro con sus manos y le miró con determinación.

-A mí no me perderás, Anakin. Sé que no solo depende de mí, pero haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Te lo prometo.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Obi-Wan sabía que aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante para intentar ayudar a Anakin a librarse de sus miedos, pero por ahora al menos parecía algo más calmado. Por el momento, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema para distraerlo.

-Por cierto, Anakin, tengo buenas noticias.

Aquello pareció despertar su interés.

-¿A qué esperas para contarlo, Obi-Wan?- le dijo impacientemente su antiguo Padawan.

-Es una historia bastante larga, Anakin. Vayamos a sentarnos mejor- dijo Obi-Wan dirigiéndose al sofá.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente se paró en seco echando un vistazo a sus propias túnicas.

-Esto… tal vez debería darme una ducha antes.

Obi-Wan rió.

-Muy bien, aquí te espero. Mientras tanto recogeré este desastre- dijo Obi-Wan señalando a las piezas del droide desperdigadas por el suelo- Pero es la última vez que recojo el desorden que montas cada vez que arreglas un droide.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco pero le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa antes de irse.

-Gracias, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sabía que no se estaba refiriendo solamente al hecho de que Obi-Wan recogiera su desorden, y le respondió con una sonrisa similar.

Cuando terminó de recogerlo todo, Obi-Wan le echó una ojeada a unos informes que tenía pendientes por entregar mientras permanecía de pie.

-Ya estoy, Obi-Wan. ¿Cuáles son esas buenas noticias que ibas a darme?

Obi-Wan terminó de escribir una frase en su informe antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa y volver la mirada hacia Anakin para contestarle.

Anakin había salido de la ducha con tan solo una toalla atada a sus caderas tapando sus partes más íntimas, estando el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto. Sus cabellos ondulados estaban mojados, y gotas de agua descendían lentamente por su torso. Obi-Wan tragó saliva y sintió que se ruborizaba. No importaba cuántas veces lo hubiera visto de ese modo ( _e incluso con menos ropa todavía_ …); aquella imagen siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él.

Anakin se ruborizó complacido al ver cómo Obi-Wan lo miraba, y eso solo contribuyó a que se viera más hermoso todavía.

-¿Y bien, Obi-Wan?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara acercándose hasta dónde estaba él.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con la boca seca habiendo olvidado la pregunta que le había hecho Anakin.

La cercanía del joven Jedi tan solo logró distraerlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Las noticias que tenías que darme- repitió Anakin a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de él con una mirada inocente, aunque su sonrisa burlona le delataba.

_Me está poniendo nervioso a propósito, el muy descarado…_

-¿Qué ocurre, Obi-Wan? ¿Estás distraído por algo?- le susurró al oído Anakin antes de colocar un beso sobre su cuello.

_Cómo si no lo supieras_ , pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras los labios de Anakin continuaban colocando pequeños besos en su cuello.

La parte frontal de su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del suyo, pero aún había unos centímetros que los separaban. La conversación que quería mantener con él era muy importante, y Obi-Wan se ordenó a sí mismo no acabar con la distancia que los separaba ni colocar sus manos sobre la tentadora piel del torso de Anakin, ya que si lo hacía no creía que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para seguir hablando sobre lo que quería contarle.

-Anakin- empezó a decir Obi-Wan con voz temblorosa a causa del efecto que los besos de Anakin sobre su cuello estaban teniendo en él. El joven Jedi se apartó entonces para mirarle con esa sonrisa pícara, hermosa, y tan típica de Anakin- lo que te quiero contar es muy importante y…

Pero Anakin eligió ese momento para lanzarse a sus labios enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Obi-Wan. Sus cuerpos están _por fin_ en contacto, y Obi-Wan tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no tanta.

Sus propias manos le traicionaron, y colocó una de ellas sobre la fuerte espalda del joven Jedi, sintiendo todos esos músculos y atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia el suyo. Su otra mano se entretuvo explorando el torso de Anakin, húmedo por las gotas de agua que seguían descendiendo por él a causa de su cabello mojado.

Anakin parecía más que satisfecho bajo sus atenciones, a juzgar por los suspiros que emitía en medio de su beso cada vez que las manos de Obi-Wan se movían por su cuerpo. Por su parte, Obi-Wan sentía su propio corazón latiendo erráticamente mientras descendía su mano por sus hombros, bajando por sus pectorales y llegando hasta sus abdominales, sintiendo todos esos definidos músculos.

Anakin se separó de su beso para coger aire en ese momento, y otro suspiro se le escapó mientras la mano de Obi-Wan acariciaba tentativamente su abdomen, sin atreverse a introducir su mano bajo la toalla de Anakin atada a sus caderas porque sabía que si lo hacía ya no habría forma de parar, y a la vez deseando hacerlo.

-Anakin, si seguimos así no voy a poder parar- dijo Obi-Wan casi sin aliento mientras sus _traicioneras_ manos seguían descendiendo por el cuerpo de Anakin, acabando una de ellas sobre el hueso de su cadera, sus pulgares rozando el tejido de la toalla de Anakin.

-Entonces no pares- le susurró Anakin con la voz no mucho mejor que él, estremeciéndose bajo las atenciones de sus manos.

Obi-Wan pensó que se merecía  un premio a la contención en ese momento por no haber introducido sus manos bajo la toalla que cubría a Anakin y acariciar todos esos lugares que se estaba muriendo por acariciar.

-Anakin, no me digas estas cosas. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil- dijo Obi-Wan con la voz entrecortada deslizando sus labios por el cuello húmedo del joven Jedi- Lo que te quiero contar es muy importante.

-¿Y no puede esperar? Te he echado tanto de menos esta noche, Obi-Wan… Te necesito.

Sí, definitivamente Obi-Wan se merecía un premio por no haber sucumbido a lo que le pedía cada fibra de su ser en ese momento.

-Y yo a ti Anakin- le respondió Obi-Wan con voz temblorosa y tragando saliva- Después. Después de que te lo cuente recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Anakin pareció que iba a insistir un poco más, y Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho no habría podido contenerse ni un solo segundo más.

Pero finalmente Anakin asintió con la cabeza sonriendo antes de besarle tiernamente.

-Está bien. Después- susurró Anakin contra sus labios- La verdad es que tengo mucha por curiosidad por saber cuáles son esas buenas noticias, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que últimamente son tan escasas por aquí.

Obi-Wan apenas le escuchó, ya que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separar sus manos del cuerpo de Anakin.

-Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

Obi-Wan le miró sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.

-Anakin, no pretenderás en serio que sea capaz de contártelo estando tú… así, ¿no? Estás poniendo a prueba mis límites.

Anakin se ruborizó halagado y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ya voy a ponerme algo- finalizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Obi-Wan exhaló un suspiro mientras Anakin desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación. _Realmente vas a ser mi perdición cualquier día de estos_ , pensó cariñosamente negando con la cabeza.

Anakin volvió unos segundos después simplemente con una bata oscura de estar por casa atada de forma muy floja por su cintura, dejando aún parte de su torso al descubierto. Seguramente ni siquiera se hubiera puesto nada debajo de ella, aunque Obi-Wan prefirió no continuar con ese curso de pensamiento si es que pretendía contarle de una vez por todas lo que quería decirle.

-Muy bien, ya estoy vestido. ¿Satisfecho?- le dijo Anakin con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba al lado de él en el sofá.

_Sigues igual de irresistible que antes, así que no estoy satisfecho para nada. O tal vez sí, muy satisfecho… Según el punto de vista_. Obi-Wan trató de ignorar de nuevo este pensamiento. Al parecer su mente le estaba traicionando también.

-De acuerdo, te lo contaré desde el principio- empezó a decir Obi-Wan con determinación- estaba hablando con el Maestro Windu y…

-Una conversación que empieza con el Maestro Windu no suele acabar con buenas noticias- le interrumpió Anakin escépticamente.

-¿Me dejas continuar, Anakin?- le dijo Obi-Wan exasperado.

-Pues claro, Maestro. Continúa- dijo Anakin haciendo un gesto burlón con las manos.

Y Obi-Wan le contó todo lo que habían descubierto el Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu tras interrogar al metamorfo acerca del virus que le había infectado. Asimismo, le contó que conocían el paradero del investigador que estaba tratando de crear aquel virus letal, y que Obi-Wan partiría dentro de unos días a ese planeta para intentar detenerle.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Anakin le miró como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así que hay un loco por ahí suelto intentando crear un virus letal para poder utilizarlo como arma biológica en la guerra, lo que podría acabar con la vida de cientos de personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si lo consigue. No solo eso, sino que además el Consejo ha decidido enviarte al lugar donde se encuentra sin saber a ciencia cierta con qué peligros te encontrarás allí para intentar detenerle.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza.

 -Claramente tu definición de buenas noticias no es la misma que la mía, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan trató de contener la risa y adoptó una expresión de exasperación en su rostro.

-Si eres tan amable de dejarme acabar, quizás entiendas dónde están las buenas noticias.

Anakin seguía mirándole escépticamente, pero aún así hizo un gesto teatral con las manos indicándole que siguiera hablando.

-Adelante. Soy todo oídos.

\- Resulta, Anakin, que el Consejo no va a enviarme a mí solo en esta misión, sino que han decidido que lo mejor es que vayamos los dos juntos. ¿Te parecen ya buenas noticias?

La forma en la que cambió la expresión de Anakin pasando del escepticismo al asombro en cuestión de segundos fue algo realmente cómico.

-¿Vamos a ir a una misión juntos? ¿Los dos?

-Así es, Anakin. Eso es lo que he dicho. Además, partiremos los dos solos ya que como iremos de incógnito habrá que hacer todo cuanto podamos para llamar la menor atención posible.

Anakin le premió entonces con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, que Obi-Wan estaba seguro que se podría pasar admirando durante todo el día sin hacer nada más que eso.

-Bueno, Obi-Wan, en ese caso tu definición de buenas noticias sí es la misma que la mía.

Ambos rieron y Obi-Wan sintió la risa de Anakin en sus labios cuando este cerró la distancia que los separaba en el sofá para besarlo.

-No me puedo creer que por fin desde aquel viaje a Tatooine vamos a poder ir los dos juntos a una misión. Por fin no tendré que preocuparme a todas horas de cómo te estará yendo cuando estamos separados.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa y volviendo a atrapar sus labios.  Sabía perfectamente a lo qué se refería Anakin, pues él se sentía igual que él.

Pero ahora que ya habían hablado, Obi-Wan volvía a estar distraído por la cautivadora imagen de Anakin con el cabello aún bastante húmedo y vestido solamente con esa bata que dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para perderse en él.

Introdujo una de sus manos en la apertura de su túnica, acariciando suavemente sus hombros.

-Y ahora, Anakin- le susurró Obi-Wan a su oído - Creo que tú y yo teníamos que recuperar bastante tiempo perdido, ¿no es así?

-Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, Obi-Wan- le respondió mirándole dulcemente.

Obi-Wan sintió aquella familiar sensación de mariposas en el estómago mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Anakin para guiarlo hasta su habitación, cosa que les llevó bastante tiempo porque no podían parar de besarse por el camino.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos, Obi-Wan no pudo resistirse a capturar los labios de Anakin aprisionándolo contra la puerta. El joven Jedi lo convirtió pronto en un beso mucho más profundo mientras sus manos se introducían bajo las túnicas de Obi-Wan intentando desprenderlo de sus ropas, aunque lo cierto es que Obi-Wan lo tenía mucho más fácil que él.

Volvió a introducir sus manos bajo la apertura de la bata de Anakin, descendiéndolas por su torso hasta llegar a su abdomen y deteniéndose ahí tentativamente una vez más.

-Obi-Wan- suspiró Anakin echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Obi-Wan se quedó observándole hipnotizado durante unos segundos. Realmente estaba tan hermoso en ese momento. La bata se le había abierto un poco más dejando casi todo su torso al descubierto, siendo el nudo que la ataba a su cintura lo único que impedía que se le cayera.

Por mucho que deseaba continuar y avanzar con aquello, Obi-Wan quiso alargar ese momento un poco más, por lo que todavía no bajó sus manos más allá del abdomen de Anakin. Continuó acariciándolo por esa zona a la vez que deslizaba sus labios desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, mientras Anakin no paraba de estremecerse y emitir leves gemidos.

-Obi-Wan, espero que si te estás tomando tanto tiempo sea porque aún queda bastante hasta que tengas que irte- dijo Anakin respirando entrecortadamente.

Obi-Wan rió contra su cuello.

-Ah, ¿pero es que no te he contado el resto de buenas noticias? Hoy no tengo que hacer ninguna guardia, así que me puedo quedar contigo.

-¿Toda la noche?

-Toda la noche- le confirmó Obi-Wan entre beso y beso.

El inmenso alivio que pudo ver en el rostro de Anakin le conmovió. Obi-Wan sabía que el joven Jedi aún estaba algo preocupado por sus pesadillas de la noche anterior, y estaba determinado a hacerle olvidar cualquier pensamiento negativo con sus atenciones.

-Te quiero tanto, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan juntando sus frentes embargado por la emoción- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, estaré a tu lado si vuelves a tener las mismas pesadillas.

Anakin le sonrió dulcemente, mirándole conmovido y agradecido.

-Yo también te quiero, Obi-Wan. No te puedes imaginar cuánto.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y lo que había empezado como un beso tierno y suave escaló pronto a un beso apasionado que hizo que Obi-Wan ya no pudiera contener sus manos por más tiempo en el mismo sitio, desatando aquel nudo de su bata y descendiendo sus manos más allá de su abdomen. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba considerablemente al comprobar que efectivamente Anakin no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de aquella bata.

El joven Jedi le estaba volviendo loco con sus gemidos, y pronto acabaron tumbándose sobre la cama en medio de risas y más besos, cayendo Anakin encima de él mientras se disponía a la tarea de no ser el único que no llevara nada de ropa.

-Hazme olvidar esa pesadilla esta noche, por favor- le suplicó Anakin contra sus labios.

El joven Jedi se encontraba reclinado sobre la cama en ese momento mirándole como si Obi-Wan fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Voy a hacerte olvidar, Anakin- le prometió Obi-Wan susurrándole al oído mientras sus manos seguían perdiéndose en el cuerpo de Anakin- Voy a hacer que olvides todos tus miedos hasta que no recuerdes nada que no sea mi nombre.

Anakin capturó sus labios apasionadamente y Obi-Wan se dispuso a cumplir su promesa. Descendió sus labios por su cuerpo hasta que saboreó con su boca cada parte de él, reduciendo a Anakin a un manojo de gemidos y sonidos incoherentes. Idolatró con sus manos cada recoveco y esquina de su cuerpo, y le amó con cada fibra de su ser.

Obi-Wan consiguió borrar por completo las preocupaciones que habían asolado la mente de Anakin, tal y como le había prometido. El joven Jedi no tuvo ninguna pesadilla esa noche, aunque también es cierto que apenas durmieron, prefiriendo no desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de ese preciado tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

Obi-Wan sabía que volvería a estar muerto de cansancio al día siguiente, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Si tuviera que elegir, Obi-Wan se pasaría el resto de sus días muerto de sueño con tal de revivir noches como aquella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos son un amor cada vez que están juntos <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Este es un poco más corto que los anteriores. ¡Espero que os guste! :)

-Mantennos informados del transcurso de la misión en cuanto puedas, Maestro Kenobi.

-Así lo hare, Maestro Windu.

Anakin, Obi-Wan y el Maestro Windu se encontraban de camino hacia el lugar habitual de despegue de las naves en el templo Jedi. Anakin y el Maestro Windu estaban acompañando a Obi-Wan  para despedir a este último, quien partiría con un escuadrón de soldados clon hacia un planeta del borde exterior para entablar unas negociaciones de urgencia con la Federación de Comercio.

Por tanto, la misión que les había sido encomendada a Anakin y Obi-Wan destinada a capturar a aquel investigador lunático que estaba empleando su tiempo en crear un virus indestructible como arma biológica para la guerra tendría que esperar varios días. _Como no podía ser de otra manera_ , se quejó Anakin para sus adentros.

-En cuanto a ti, Skywalker, te recuerdo que el Canciller Palpatine vuelve hoy a Coruscant, lo que significa que deberías...

-Intentar concertar una cita con él cuanto antes- finalizó Anakin asintiendo con la cabeza sin poder disimular un matiz exasperado en su tono de voz. _¿Cuántas veces más me lo va a repetir?_

Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria de soslayo, urgiéndole silenciosamente a que “no fuera tan insolente con sus superiores”, como solía decirle. Anakin puso los ojos en blanco levemente pero le hizo caso.

-Enseguida iré a reunirme con él, Maestro- le contestó Anakin al Maestro Windu haciendo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza.

Windu asintió levemente con una evidente expresión de desconfianza en su rostro. Claramente no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que confiarle una tarea tan importante precisamente  a Anakin, el Jedi en el que menos confiaba desde que se enteró de su secreto sobre los Tusken. _Aunque tampoco es como si confiara en mí antes de eso…_

El Maestro Windu se apartó de su lado para comentarle algo al Capitán Rex, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos ultimando algunos preparativos de la misión.

-Anakin-comenzó a decir Obi-Wan en voz baja- Si quieres recuperar algún día la confianza de los Maestros Jedi, faltarles al respeto continuamente no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

_Ya estabas tardando._

-¿A esto lo llamas faltar al respeto? Además, _recuperar_ su confianza requeriría haberla tenido alguna vez en el pasado, Maestro, y ambos sabemos que ese no es el caso- le rebatió Anakin en un tono de voz igualmente bajo para no ser escuchados.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, pero decidió dejar el tema por ahora; quizás no fuera lo más idóneo, por decirlo suavemente, iniciar esa discusión estando el Maestro Windu a pocos metros de ellos.

-Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Obi-Wan?- dijo Anakin refiriéndose a la misión que Obi-Wan estaba a punto de comandar- Recuerda que esta vez no estaré ahí para salvarte el pellejo de nuevo.

La preocupación que escondían sus palabras fue muy evidente, y tal vez por eso Obi-Wan, en lugar de quejarse por su comentario, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, si bien es verdad que un tanto exasperado.

-Como Maestro Jedi que soy, podría decirse que estoy, cuanto menos, bastante capacitado para cuidar de mí mismo, ¿no crees? Además, ¿esas son formas de dirigirte a tu antiguo Maestro, Anakin? Qué _incivilizado_ \- le dijo Obi-Wan sarcásticamente negando con la cabeza- Tienes suerte de que yo no sea el Maestro Windu.

-Sí. Por suerte para los dos, tú eres diferente a los demás Maestros Jedi. Y mil veces mejor que todos ellos.

Aquel repentino cumplido hizo que la expresión burlona en el rostro de Obi-Wan diera paso a una de ligera sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo. Obi-Wan jamás se acostumbraría a recibir cumplidos (a pesar de que Anakin le dedicara al menos uno nuevo todos los días).

Obi-Wan dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante para situarse más cerca de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Anakin? ¿Mejor que ayer?

Obi-Wan se estaba refiriendo a sus pesadillas. Lo cierto es que el sentimiento de angustia que se apoderó de Anakin al visualizar a Obi-Wan muriendo delante de él fue aún mucho más perturbador de lo que le había explicado a Obi-Wan el día anterior. Anakin no era capaz siquiera de imaginarse un futuro en el que no estuviera Obi-Wan, y se prometió para sus adentros impedir por todos los medios posibles que aquella catastrófica posibilidad pudiera llegar a cumplirse algún día. _Nunca dejaré que te pase nada. No si puedo evitarlo._

Pero también era cierto que se encontraba un poco mejor que ayer. Sobre todo después de haber podido pasar toda la noche en los brazos de Obi-Wan… la verdad es que eso ayudaba bastante. Sabía que no merecía la pena comerse la cabeza por una pesadilla, y que aquel terrible sueño no tenía por qué cumplirse jamás. Aún así, el hecho de que Obi-Wan hubiera sido llamado para comandar esta misión tan repentinamente hizo que Anakin volviera a sumirse en la preocupación de nuevo.

-Algo mejor, sí- contestó Anakin finalmente en medio de un suspiro, no encontrando palabras suficientes para expresar cómo se sentía realmente.

Mientras se observaban sin decir nada, escuchando los sonidos de los preparativos de última hora para la misión y la voz del Maestro Windu dando varias instrucciones a unos soldados clon, la mente de Anakin comenzó a volar, aterrizando en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior en el apartamento.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente recordando, casi podía volver a escuchar los suspiros de satisfacción de Obi-Wan entremezclados con los suyos propios, o revivir la caricia de su respiración agitada rozando su oído mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Anakin con voz temblorosa. Casi podía sentir de nuevo la textura de esos labios saboreando a conciencia cada rincón de su cuerpo, la humedad de su boca envolviendo cada parte de él. Casi podía visualizar a Obi-Wan contemplándole con esos ojos que tanto amaba como si no hubiera nada más hermoso que él en toda la galaxia mientras ambos se movían _una y otra vez,_ encontrando su lugar en el cuerpo del otro.

-¿En qué piensas, Anakin?

La voz de Obi-Wan le devolvió al presente. Anakin esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

-En la noche de ayer- dijo simplemente en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía oír su conversación, y no queriendo dar más detalles por el mismo motivo.

Y verdaderamente no era necesario dar más explicaciones, pues la mirada de adoración y anhelo que Obi-Wan adoptó al instante fue la prueba de que este sabía exactamente qué tipo de imágenes se le estaban pasando por la cabeza a Anakin en esos momentos. Imágenes que seguramente él estaría reviviendo en la suya.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor- le rogó Anakin suplicándole con la mirada y dejando de lado cualquier atisbo anterior de broma.

_¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Tendría que ir con él! Siempre consigue meterse en líos, por mucho que diga que sabe cuidar de sí mismo_. Una parte de Anakin sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Obi-Wan era tan sabio como el Maestro Yoda, tan bueno como Anakin en el combate con la espada láser, y mil veces más precavido y cauto que él (aunque esto último Anakin no lo admitiría en voz alta).

Pero estaba preocupado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque sus miedos tal vez estuvieran nublando su juicio. Esas pesadillas le habían afectado incluso más de lo que había creído al principio.

Obi-Wan debió de percatarse del estado de agitación interior de Anakin, y tras pensárselo durante un momento, decidió apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Anakin se quedó sorprendido ante esa muestra pública de afecto, y giró inconscientemente la cabeza hacia el Maestro Windu, quien no les estaba prestando la menor atención. Aunque en realidad no había de qué preocuparse, ya que los demás Jedi conocían la gran amistad que los unía desde hacía tiempo, por lo que aquellos simples gestos no iban a delatar que aquella amistad se había transformado en algo mucho más profundo.

-No te preocupes, Anakin. Es una misión bastante rutinaria, no tiene por qué salir nada mal.

 Anakin seguía sin estar convencido y bajó la mirada al suelo. Un apretón cariñoso sobre sus hombros le hizo levantar su cabeza.

-Me preocupa mucho más marcharme sabiendo que tendrás que verte las caras a solas con el Canciller.

Anakin le miró confundido.

-Pero habría tenido que reunirme con él a solas de todas formas, aunque tú estuvieras en Coruscant.

-Lo sé, pero me tranquilizaría mucho más saber que estoy cerca de ti cuando eso ocurra. Me pone nervioso la incertidumbre de no saber exactamente a qué nos estamos enfrentando- dijo Obi-Wan separando finalmente sus manos de los hombros de Anakin, cuya reconfortante presencia Anakin añoró al instante.

-¿Obi-Wan Kenobi… nervioso? No sabía que esos dos conceptos pudieran existir en la misma frase.

-Ya sabes que cuando se trata de ti, mis rasgos habituales de comportamiento parecen no poder aplicarse- dijo Obi-Wan en un susurro.

Anakin bajó la cabeza y sonrió halagado.

Entonces recordó algo.

-Ah, por cierto, casi se me olvidaba. Toma, estos son los planos de la nave en la que las negociaciones de los miembros de la Federación de Comercio suelen tener lugar- le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una memoria que contenía los planos y extendía la mano para entregársela- Los revisé para encontrar una vía de salida bastante accesible en el caso de que tuvierais que necesitarla, ya que eres tan negado en todo cuanto a tecnologías se refiere- finalizó Anakin en broma.

-No sé si sentirme agradecido por tu ayuda o molestarme por tu crítica a mi inutilidad con las tecnologías.

Anakin rió por lo bajo cuando de repente sintió la suave caricia de los dedos de Obi-Wan rozando los suyos, quien había aprovechado el contacto de sus manos al recibir la memoria que contenía los planos para poder acariciarle pasando desapercibido. Anakin contuvo la respiración mientras le devolvía sigilosamente su caricia.

-Creo que me decanto por darte las gracias- dijo Obi-Wan con esa voz suave y agradable.

-No hay de qué- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa cómplice.

Por desgracia, finalmente tuvieron que cesar con sus sigilosas caricias para no ser descubiertos. Obi-Wan le informó a Anakin de los detalles de su misión hasta que el Maestro Windu volvió a reunirse con ellos.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse.

Tras intercambiar unas últimas opiniones y consejos de la misión con Obi-Wan, el Maestro Windu le deseó que la misión fuera realizada con éxito, y Obi-Wan se lo agradeció con palabras cordiales ( _siempre tan educado_ ).

Obi-Wan entonces miró a Anakin, con una expresión igualmente cordial que no delataba en absoluto el alcance de sus sentimientos.

-Espero que la reunión con el Canciller sea provechosa, Anakin.

Anakin optó por sonreír en lugar de contestarle, no confiando en cómo sonaría su voz en ese momento. Su mirada no pudo evitar deslizarse a sus labios por un segundo, y Anakin agradeció que el Maestro Windu estuviera a su derecha mirando a Obi-Wan en lugar de a él.

_Vamos, Anakin, di algo… No es tan difícil. No le des la razón a Obi-Wan cuando te dice que no sabes disimular._ Anakin no podía entender qué le estaba pasando. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y no dejaba de pensar que si esta fuera la última vez que vería a Obi-Wan, ni siquiera habría podido despedirse con un beso. Por supuesto aquella preocupación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; era una misión rutinaria después de todo, y como le había dicho Obi-Wan, no tenía por qué pasar nada malo.

Pero era la impotencia de no sentirse libre para poder despedirse de él como le gustaría lo que le estaba matando. Estaba harto de fingir. Cada vez le resultaba más duro tener que actuar cuando estaban delante de los demás como si no hubiera nada entre ellos. Especialmente en momentos como este en los que se tenían que despedir. Pero no tenían alternativa, a menos que quisieran ser expulsados de la orden Jedi. _Estúpido Código Jedi… No es justo._

La aparente tranquilidad y neutralidad en el rostro de Obi-Wan empezó a desvanecerse, sin duda al percibir la angustia que destilaba la mirada del joven Jedi. Anakin sabía que no era justo para Obi-Wan comportarse como lo estaba haciendo; él también estaría preocupado, pero aún así podía reunir los esfuerzos necesarios para disimular. Fue este pensamiento lo que le hizo arrancar a Anakin y que pudiera encontrar su voz.

-Lo mismo digo, Maestro. Espero que la misión vaya bien. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

_Te quiero. Por favor, vuelve sano y salvo_ , es lo que pensó Anakin para sí mismo.

-Adios, Anakin. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Y tras decir aquello, Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la nave, a la vez que el Maestro Windu siguió su camino para volver dentro del templo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza a Anakin como despedida. Anakin en cambio permaneció en el mismo sitio.

Apoyado contra una columna y cruzado de brazos, el joven Jedi observó cómo la figura de Obi-Wan se alejaba a medida que se acercaba hacia la nave. Estaba ya en modo de caballero Jedi perfecto y responsable, seguro de sí mismo y al mando de la situación mientras ordenaba algo al Capitán Rex, con autoridad pero sin perder esa amabilidad y respeto por las opiniones de los demás que le caracterizaban; cualidades que otros Maestros Jedi (y otra gente con cargos importantes en la República) carecían. Anakin nunca había sabido cómo lo hacía, y siempre había admirado esa capacidad de Obi-Wan de inspirar respeto y obediencia en los demás sin necesidad de mostrarse hostil con ellos; su sola presencia destilaba una sabiduría y autoridad que le bastaban para conseguir que los demás le escucharan siempre. Mientras que otros necesitaban de amenazas o gritos para hacerse respetar, con solo una mirada Obi-Wan era capaz conseguir que los demás le escuchasen y respetasen.

_¿Le he dicho algo de esto alguna vez? Tengo que decírselo._ Anakin rió por lo bajo percatándose de lo poco apropiado que era de un caballero Jedi estar admirando a Obi-Wan desde la distancia como si fuera un tonto enamorado. _Pero eso es lo que eres_ , le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

El Capitán Rex le proporcionó una información a Obi-Wan que pareció dejarle contrariado por un momento, adoptando enseguida un gesto de profunda concentración. _Ahora es cuando se lleva la mano a la barbilla_ , pensó Anakin segundos antes de que Obi-Wan empezara a acariciarse la barba en su pose de concentración máxima. Anakin volvió a reír cariñosamente al comprobar una vez más lo bien que le conocía.

La mayoría de soldados clon ya había entrado en la nave, y Obi-Wan estaba ya solo a unos pocos metros de distancia de la trampilla. La tristeza volvió a embargar de nuevo a Anakin. Fue entonces cuando Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta.

Aunque estaban a cierta distancia, aún se podían distinguir perfectamente los rasgos de sus caras. Al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Obi-Wan, Anakin se ruborizó al instante por el hecho de haber sido pillado observándole desde la distancia…como un tonto enamorado. Pero la vergüenza se esfumó tan pronto como vino al caer en la cuenta de que Obi-Wan se había dado la vuelta precisamente esperando encontrarse con Anakin en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó. Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un leve gesto de reconocimiento con la mano sin necesidad de descruzarse de brazos.

Obi-Wan entonces hizo un gesto llevándose una mano a su bolsillo. Anakin le miró confundido, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Obi-Wan por alguna razón le estaba indicando a Anakin que introdujera sus manos en sus bolsillos.

A Anakin el corazón le dio un vuelco al percatarse de que había un trozo de papel escrito a mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Obi-Wan debía de haberlo puesto ahí cuando habían estado acariciándose sigilosamente tras haberle entregado Anakin la memoria con los planos momentos antes; aunque al parecer habría ideado cualquier otra forma de entregárselo si hubiera sido necesario (teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que escribir esa nota antes de que se despidieran).

Rápidamente desenvolvió el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer los contenidos de la nota, la cual decía lo siguiente.

_Anakin,_

_Te escribo esta nota porque sé que te quedarás mal cuando tengamos que despedirnos fingiendo una simple amistad delante de los demás. En esos momentos siempre sueles poner la misma cara de querer asesinar al Maestro Windu cuando no está mirando, así que no me cabe duda de que hoy habrás puesto esa misma cara también. Nunca aprenderás a disimular, pero por suerte para ti, te quiero igualmente. A quién pretendo engañar: No solo te quiero igualmente, sino que me encanta cuando lo haces porque es algo tan típico de ti. Realmente tengo un problema (como sueles decir a veces), porque me encanta todo lo que haces (bueno, todo menos que dejes el apartamento patas arriba, así que espero no encontrármelo igual de desordenado que la última vez cuando vuelva). Porque volveré, de eso no tengas ninguna duda. ¿Desde cuándo unas simples negociaciones me pusieron en apuros? (y antes de que lo pienses, lo que pasó en Geonosis no cuenta). Pero como sé que te preocuparás igualmente, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no me pase nada. Como he dicho al principio, te escribo esta nota para decirte todo lo que no podré decir delante del Maestro Windu cuando tengamos que despedirnos. Por si te lo estabas preguntando, yo también estaba deseando besarte. Sé que será así porque es lo que siento todas las veces que me despido de ti y hay alguien a nuestro alrededor. Y si no se me notaba (cosa que espero, ya que esa era la intención), la única razón de ello es que disimular se me da bastante mejor que a ti (afortunadamente, ya que al menos uno de los dos tiene que saber hacerlo). Pero que no te quepa duda de que hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder besarte en ese momento. Te quiero, Anakin. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo (adoro la sonrisa que pones cada vez que lo escuchas). Aunque creo que no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo mucho que me importas, o que hagan justicia a este sentimiento; pero esa es la expresión que más se le acerca. Te llevaré en mis pensamientos todos los días, y acudiré al recuerdo de la noche de ayer cada vez que me vaya a dormir y anhele tenerte en mis brazos; con la esperanza de que la misión acabe pronto para poder revivir ese recuerdo, volver a perderme en tu cuerpo, que es el único lugar del mundo en el que me siento totalmente completo. Y hablo de la noche anterior porque es la más reciente, pero ten por seguro que recuerdo todas con el mismo detalle, desde la primera hasta la última. Porque cada vez que estoy contigo es tan especial para mí como la primera._

_Y acabo esta nota (que por longitud se asemeja más a una carta) rogándote que tengas mucho cuidado con el Canciller. Sé que no necesito recordarte lo manipulador que es, pero, por favor, déjame pedirte una vez más que estés siempre alerta. Tan solo lo digo porque no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, pero no tengo duda de que manejarás bien la situación. No puedo hablar en nombre de los demás Jedi, Anakin, pero yo sí confío plenamente en ti. Y siempre ha sido así. Antes de que lo pienses, mi juicio no está nublado por mis sentimientos. Siempre he sabido el gran Jedi que eres, y me siento honrado de tener a mi lado a alguien tan extraordinario como tú. No dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo si necesitas consultarme algo o pedirme mi opinión sobre cualquier cosa que descubras del Canciller. Por mi parte, intentaré mantenerme en contacto contigo siempre que la misión me lo permita. Y cuando no lo haga, ten presente que te llevo siempre en mis pensamientos, y en mi corazón._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Obi-Wan_

Anakin leyó la carta rápidamente, riendo cada vez que se encontraba con los comentarios sarcásticos de Obi-Wan, y con una sonrisa (ahora sin ninguna duda) de tonto enamorado que no desapareció de su rostro en ningún momento. Se preguntó por enésima vez cómo era posible que Obi-Wan le conociera tan bien; había adivinado a la perfección todos los pensamientos que tendría Anakin en el momento de su despedida. Y cuando llegó a la parte de los sentimientos de Obi-Wan… aquello fue demasiado. Anakin trató de contener las lágrimas por la emoción que se habían formado en sus ojos; estaba seguro de que volvería a releer esa parte miles de veces, por lo que sería mejor no empañar con lágrimas las letras de la carta. Anakin sabía que a Obi-Wan se le daban bien las palabras; pero jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera escribir algo tan bonito refiriéndose a él.

Cuando llegó al final de la carta y levantó la mirada hacia Obi-Wan, que todavía seguía en el mismo sitio, Anakin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr hasta él y llenarlo de besos en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo momento. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la parte de la carta en la que Obi-Wan deseaba que la misión acabara pronto para poder volver a estar juntos.

Anakin esperó que la sonrisa que le dirigió le transmitiera a Obi-Wan al menos una décima parte de lo agradecido y conmovido que estaba. Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, y compartieron una mirada cómplice con la que ambos Jedi parecieron comunicarse mil palabras de afecto silenciosamente.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan tuvo que darse la vuelta y entrar en la nave; pero la sonrisa de Anakin no desapareció ni siquiera tras el despegue.

Anakin dobló la carta en su bolsillo con cuidado, determinado a guardarla en un lugar seguro en su apartamento; y si nada más llegar a su habitación volvió a releerla un par de veces con esa misma sonrisa de tonto enamorado, bueno, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan no puede ser más perfecto <3 En el siguiente capítulo veremos al fin la reunión entre Anakin y el Canciller jaja


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad! :D Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, después de casi un mes :( Siento no haber tenido tiempo de actualizar antes. ¿Os acordáis de aquella época en la que llegué a subir cuatro capítulos en una semana? ¡Dónde quedaron aquellos tiempos! jajaja :P Espero que paséis unas muy buenas fiestas :)

La reunión de Anakin con el Canciller había tenido que retrasarse una semana, ya que por motivos diversos Palpatine no había tenido tiempo todavía de reunirse con él desde que regresó de su viaje.

Mientras esperaba a que el Canciller le atendiera (estaba manteniendo una conversación en su despacho con un senador de la República), Anakin intentó calmar sus nervios. O al menos, trató de adquirir una apariencia calmada; porque no había manera de poder estar sereno por dentro. _Después de todo, yo no soy Obi-Wan._

Anakin trató de desechar ese pensamiento tan pronto como vino, ya que pensar en su Maestro sin saber cómo se encontraría en ese momento no era algo que le pudiera ayudar a calmarse precisamente. Tan solo había tenido noticias de él y su misión una vez en toda la semana, y lo único que sabía lo había escuchado de otros Jedi. Lo lógico era pensar que estaba bien, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

_Concéntrate Anakin_ , se dijo para sí mismo. Ahora solo había una cosa que debía ocupar sus pensamientos: conseguir hacerle creer a Palpatine que Anakin había caído en su trampa, y que ese _desgraciado, hipócrita_ y _embustero_ no se percatase de la rabia que albergaba Anakin hacia él. A juzgar por los términos en los que se refirió hacia él en su cabeza, no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Pero Anakin era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Había mucho en juego. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrar a los Maestros Jedi que no se habían equivocado confiando en él esta tarea. Conseguiría que Palpatine le desvelase el alcance de sus planes y si trabajaba o no para alguien. Y aunque esta fuese la primera vez en la que ambos se veían las caras después de que Anakin hubiera descubierto a través del metamorfo todos los engaños a los que le había sometido para ponerle en contra de Obi-Wan y los demás Maestros Jedi, Anakin no podía permitirse que el resentimiento se apoderara de él. Actuaría con normalidad, le sonreiría con amabilidad, le haría creer que había caído en su trampa y que solo confiaba plenamente en él y en nadie más; a pesar de que cada fibra de él estuviera deseando echarle en cara tantas otras cosas.

Sí, cuando el momento lo requería, Anakin también era capaz de controlar sus emociones.

-Anakin, siento haberte hecho esperar- resonó la voz del Canciller desde su despacho- Ya puedes pasar.

Anakin apretó los puños en cuanto escuchó de nuevo esa voz tan falsamente amable y engañadora. Tal vez lo de controlar sus emociones no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba…

_Tienes que hacerlo, Anakin. Esta vez no puedes fallar. Se lo debes al Consejo._ Pero la rabia de Anakin no desapareció. _Se lo debes a Obi-Wan._

Anakin entonces inspiró profundamente y consiguió que sus esfuerzos por intentar aparentar tranquilidad dieran sus frutos. Finalmente, entró en el despacho de Palpatine.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, muchacho! Por favor, toma asiento. Siento que no hayamos podido vernos antes, teniendo en cuenta lo conmocionado que estabas la última vez que nos vimos por la posible traición de Obi-Wan… ¿Miraste al final las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del templo?

_Sí, miré las malditas grabaciones en las que tu cómplice, el metamorfo, se hacía pasar por Obi-Wan para hacerme creer que él me había traicionado. Las mismas grabaciones que habían sido manipuladas por el inútil de tu cómplice para que yo no viera la parte en la que se revelaba el engaño. Mala suerte, la próxima vez intenta planearlo mejor. Y no subestimes la confianza que tengo en Obi-Wan,_ pensó Anakin para sí mismo en medio de un sinfín de improperios dirigidos hacia Palpatine. Ya que tenía que fingir todo lo contrario, por lo menos tenía derecho a poder desahogarse en su mente…

-Así lo hice, Canciller- dijo Anakin tragando saliva, adoptando lo mejor que pudo un semblante de decepción.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que viste, Anakin?- preguntó Palpatine con curiosidad, expectante.

_Como si no lo supieras…_

-Tenía razón en sus sospechas… Fue Obi-Wan quien le pasó al intruso la grabación con la matanza de los Tusken.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! Sé lo mucho que confías en él… Siempre pensé que el Maestro Kenobi era un excelente caballero Jedi, pero sin duda su lealtad hacia el Consejo siempre irá por delante de vuestra amistad.

A pesar de que sabía que todo aquello era una farsa, aquel comentario hirió una fibra sensible en Anakin. Sin duda Palpatine sabía apuntar donde más dolía.

-Eso parece. Nunca quise verlo, pero ahora ya no hay duda- comentó Anakin en un tono sombrío.

-Bueno, Anakin, no te preocupes. Por fortuna, conseguí interceptar esa grabación antes de que llegara al Maestro Yoda. Y no creo que el Maestro Kenobi se atreva a comentarles nada directamente, porque eso implicaría decir que él ya conocía tu secreto y que lo ha estado ocultando durante un tiempo. Así que el Consejo no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hiciste con los Tusken, afortunadamente… Por supuesto, sabes que yo te comprendo perfectamente. Pero ellos nunca lo entenderían. Ya te he dicho en múltiples ocasiones que te expulsarían por ello, no me cabe ninguna duda.

Anakin sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros. _Si supiera que ya lo saben…_

Palpatine evaluó entonces a Anakin fijamente con la mirada como si estuviera dudando en si continuar o no con lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente pareció decidirse, y continuó hablando tentativamente.

-No me malinterpretes, sé que los Jedi hacen una labor muy valiosa para el resto de la galaxia. Pero ciertas actitudes que muestran, especialmente hacia ti, me hacen pensar a veces que tienen una doble cara. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

_Empezando por ti_ , pensó Anakin amargamente. Pero la conversación iba por buen camino: el Canciller había expresado, quizás más abiertamente que nunca, su recelo hacia los Jedi. Aunque tal vez el hecho de que ahora Anakin supiera que Palpatine tramaba algo hacía que estuviera más atento a estos comentarios que en el pasado.

-A veces yo también veo cosas que no me gustan, Canciller. Nunca parecen confiar en mí del todo. A veces siento que haga lo que haga, por muchas batallas en las que ponga en riesgo mi vida para ayudar a su causa, jamás confiarán en mí.

Anakin trató de ignorar el hecho de que fingir recelo hacia el Consejo Jedi no le costó apenas esfuerzo; desde luego en nada comparado a lo que le había costado aparentar que ya no confiaba en Obi-Wan.

Palpatine le miró compasivo, pero Anakin creyó detectar un brillo en su mirada; como si escuchar aquello le hubiera complacido. La conversación estaba yendo mejor de lo que había esperado Anakin (pasando por alto el hecho de las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo a la pared más cercana cada vez que tenía que dirigirse con cordialidad a ese maldito hipócrita). Anakin dudó en continuar expresando su desconfianza hacia los Jedi, con el fin de que Palpatine le revelase algo, lo que sea, acerca de sus verdaderos planes. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Trabajaba para un lord Sith? ¿Era posible que hubiera un lord Sith infiltrado en la República sin que ningún Jedi lo hubiera sentido?

Pero era demasiado de una vez; el Canciller acabaría sospechando que pasaba algo raro si de la noche a la mañana Anakin desconfiaba totalmente de los Jedi y estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado toda una vida de costumbres y lealtades, por muy dolido que supuestamente se sintiera Anakin por la “traición” de Obi-Wan.

Tal vez era más creíble continuar con aquella conversación otro día, hacerle creer que Anakin iba perdiendo cada día más y más confianza en el Consejo. Era necesario actuar con cautela. Cierto Maestro Jedi de cabellos cobrizos, con barba y unos cautivadores ojos de color indescifrable habría estado orgulloso de su decisión si estuviera aquí para verlo, y no en un planeta perdido luchando contra a saber quién y sin dar noticias durante una eterna semana…

Así que Anakin se despidió del Canciller con al menos la satisfacción de haber podido fingir sin perder los nervios. Ahora que la primera toma de contacto había tenido lugar, esperaba que la segunda vez fuera algo más fácil, porque ahora mismo le dolía tanto la cabeza que creía que le iba a explotar.

Yendo de nuevo al templo Jedi con la intención de echarse a descansar un rato en el apartamento, y andando un poco distraído, Anakin se chocó con alguien en el pasillo. Con el Maestro Windu, como no podía ser de otra manera.

-Andas distraído, Skywalker.

_No me digas…_

-Lo siento, Maestro. Acabo de tener la primera reunión con el Canciller, y estaba dándole vueltas a la conversación en mi cabeza.

Aquello despertó su interés.

-¿Y cómo ha ido?

-Bien, estoy seguro de que no ha sospechado nada. Le he hecho creer que caí en su trampa y que desconfío de Obi-Wan… y del Consejo. Pero he preferido continuar con esa conversación otro día, o de lo contrario habría comenzado a sospechar.

Windu asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto, y que realmente no haya sospechado nada. No sabemos exactamente a qué nos estamos enfrentando, recuerda la importancia de mostrarte precavido en esta misión.

_Y aquí está otra vez… el mismo tono de desconfianza_ , se dijo Anakin con amargura para sus adentros. Lo mismo de siempre. No era justo.

-Por cierto- continuó diciendo el Maestro Windu- Hemos recibido noticias de Obi-Wan ayer y esta mañana.

-¿Cómo va su misión?- preguntó Anakin con curiosidad pero calmadamente, como si por dentro no tuviera un nudo que le oprimía el pecho. _¿Y por qué no puede sacar tiempo para contactar conmigo ni una sola vez?_

-Hubo algunos problemas; al parecer Obi-Wan y los que le acompañaron fueron capturados por los separatistas antes de que pudiera haber ninguna negociación. Por eso no recibimos noticias de él durante una semana.

¿Obi-Wan capturado en el transcurso de una misión? _Típico._ Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

-¿Entonces ya está todo solucionado?

\- Aún queda toda la parte de las negociaciones, pero dadas las circunstancias, sí, se podría decir que la mayor parte de las dificultades de la misión ya están solventadas.

Anakin asintió aliviado. _Bueno, por fin buenas noticias._ Al menos sabía que Obi-Wan estaba bien, aunque Anakin agradecería que sacara algo de tiempo para dignarse a hablar con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había tenido tiempo para contactar con el Consejo tres veces desde que se había marchado y ni un solo minuto para hablar con él.

_¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_ , se reprendió Anakin tras llegar al apartamento y tumbarse sobre la cama soltando un largo suspiro. No podía estar sonando más infantil e injusto en su cabeza. Si Obi-Wan no le había hablado era porque no había tenido más que el tiempo necesario para informar al Consejo. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera en su mente a Anakin, tal y como Anakin le tenía en la suya. A todas horas.

Anakin entonces recordó los contenidos de la carta que Obi-Wan le escribió. Sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro por primera vez en ese día. Volvió a releer la carta (por enésima vez) y se sintió más estúpido todavía por haberse sentido resentido hacia Obi-Wan momentos antes.

 En su defensa, había sido un día duro. Volver a ver al Canciller y tener que fingir y mostrarse amable con él le había quitado toda su energía. Y se sentía tan solo en el templo y en el apartamento sin Obi-Wan. Había noches en las que había vuelto a tener pesadillas con que algo le pasaba a Obi-Wan. Y cuando se despertaba, no tenía aquella reconfortante voz a su lado para susurrarle que no eran más que simples sueños. Ni tampoco tenía esos besos que le hacían olvidar lo que fuera que había estado soñando.

_Te echo de menos_ , pensó Anakin apoyando su cabeza en el lado de la almohada en el que normalmente solía dormir Obi-Wan. Aún olía a él. _Perdóname por ser tan idiota de molestarme por no haber contactado conmigo. Sé que si no lo haces es porque no puedes._ Y aunque Obi-Wan no podía escucharlo, Anakin se sintió reconfortado con al menos pensar esas palabras en su mente. El profundo cansancio que arrastraba, junto con el agradable y familiar aroma a Obi-Wan que destilaba la almohada, el cual le transportaba a momentos infinitamente más felices y placenteros, envolvieron a Anakin haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron varios días de esta manera; Anakin preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a Obi-Wan y entrevistándose cada vez que podía con el Canciller. Después de unas cinco reuniones más, Anakin podía asegurar con total certeza que Papatine estaba convencido de la desconfianza y el odio de Anakin hacia los demás Jedi. Esto no hacía más que alimentar los comentarios críticos de Palpatine hacia el Consejo, y Anakin  podía percibir una oscuridad en él que jamás antes había sentido. Anakin presentía que estaba muy cerca de revelarle la verdad, y en efecto, no se equivocaba.

La tarde que aquello ocurrió empezó como cualquier otra de las últimas semanas. Anakin estaba reunido con el Canciller en su despacho, cuando este último, en medio de una conversación sobre la hipocresía de los demás Jedi, empezó a hablar de los beneficios del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza que los Jedi se empeñaban en ocultar, que incluso según sus palabras serían capaces de salvar a alguien de la propia muerte. Por un fugaz instante, Anakin no pudo evitar maravillarse con esa idea; nunca más tener que preocuparse por perder a los seres que uno ama. ¿Cómo sería eso? Pero su curiosidad fue empañada al ser consciente de lo que estas propias palabras estaban revelando sobre el Canciller. Intentó disimular su sorpresa y fingir interés sobre esta cuestión, y lo que le contestó Palpatine a continuación le heló la sangre: los caminos del Lado Oscuro no eran desconocidos para él.

Anakin no daba crédito. Por supuesto, era de esperar que algo así pudiera pasar; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que les había revelado el metamorfo a Anakin y Obi-Wan. Pero aún así, Anakin había creído que como mucho Palpatine trabajaría para alguien. Pero tras lo que este le había dicho, aquello solo podía significar que el Canciller era…

-Usted es el lord Sith- exclamó Anakin alarmado y activando su sable láser en una pose de defensa. Ya no había razones para seguir fingiendo, pues el Canciller ya había revelado lo que el Consejo Jedi quería descubrir.

Palpatine ni siquiera se esforzó en negarlo, y siguió mirándole con esa compasión que a Anakin le ponía enfermo.

-Anakin, tranquilízate- dijo calmadamente levantando las manos- Sigo siendo el mismo, tu amigo, el único que ha velado por tu bien todos estos años.

Anakin rió irónicamente.

-¿Contratando a un metamorfo para tenderme una trampa y así hacer que desconfíe de Obi-Wan y del Consejo? Curiosa forma de velar por mi bien.

Palpatine abrió los ojos, pareciendo honestamente sorprendido esta vez. Emitió un suspiro y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Entiendo… ¿Todo esto ha sido una farsa para que confesara la verdad? De algún modo descubriste la implicación del metamorfo, probablemente lo tengáis capturado en el templo. Pero él no conocía toda la información que el Consejo necesitaba saber. Así que el Consejo te ordenó la tarea de espiarme una vez más… ah, sí, no te sorprendas, siempre tuve claro que cuando tus visitas aumentaron en frecuencia hace unos meses se debía a eso. Pero tú nunca te sentiste cómodo en ese papel.

-¿Entonces no lo niegas, confirmas tu culpabilidad?

-¿Negar el qué, Anakin? No negaré mi implicación en la trama del metamorfo por los motivos que has comentado, pues eso es cierto. Pero, ¿confirmar mi culpabilidad? Muchacho, sigo siendo tu amigo; era ya un lord Sith en todos los momentos en lo que te apoyé y estuve a tu lado en el pasado. Todo esto lo he hecho por tu bien.

-¿Se puede tener más cara de la que tú tienes, maldito embustero y manipulador?- exclamó con rabia Anakin, quien sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por contener sus emociones durante todos estos días le habían abandonado de golpe.

-¡Pero digo la verdad, Anakin! Esto no cambia nada. Todas nuestras conversaciones de estos días, sobre la hipocresía y la injusticia de los Jedi, todo eso es verdad. Y sé que tú también lo piensas, por mucho que intentes convencerte a ti mismo de que estabas fingiendo cuando hablabas mal de ellos. ¿Cómo no vas a sentirte así, teniendo en cuenta lo terriblemente injustos que han sido contigo? Desde el día que supieron que eras el Elegido te miraron con recelo. Temen todo ese poder concentrado en una sola persona. Lo envidian. Siguen sin nombrarte Maestro cuando tú solo has hecho más méritos que la mitad de los Maestros Jedi que pertenecen al Consejo juntos.

Anakin seguía rodeándole paseando en círculos con la espada láser en su mano, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Y sabes que todo esto es verdad, Anakin. Por eso no dices nada. Yo solo quería ayudarte a darte cuenta de todo esto. Tu confianza en Obi-Wan no te dejaba ver la realidad de lo injustos que son contigo. Lo que tú llamas una traición, no ha sido en realidad más que mis intentos de darte el empujón que necesitabas para que abrieras los ojos respecto a ellos. Pero yo solo me he preocupado por tu bien. ¿Sin duda ya sabrás lo mucho que me enfadé con el metamorfo cuando me desobedeció e intentó matarte? Veo mucho potencial en ti, y no quiero que se desperdicie por culpa de unos temerosos Jedi que no hacen más que despreciar y temer tu poder.

-Ya basta, cállate de una vez. De tu boca solo salen mentiras y manipulaciones- dijo Anakin llevándose los dedos a su frente. El dolor de cabeza de los pasados días no era nada en comparación con lo de ahora.

-Percibo tu conflicto interior, Anakin. Intentas mantenerte leal al Consejo, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón en todo cuanto digo. ¿Quieres más ejemplos? Siempre te han menospreciado por tener una tendencia a lo que ellos llaman “apego emocional”. Desde el primer día que te conocieron, veían el amor que albergabas hacia tu madre como si fuera un peligroso insecto que había que aplastar. ¿Dónde está el sentido en todo esto?

Anakin no dijo nada en esta ocasión.

-Yo te lo diré, Anakin, pero ambos sabemos la respuesta. No tiene ningún sentido. El Código Jedi está basado en reglas anticuadas e injustas, pero lo peor de todo, es que son inamovibles. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si descubrieran tu relación con Obi-Wan? Sin duda os expulsarían a los dos de la orden, cuando probablemente sois los Jedi que más habéis contribuido a intentar que haya paz en la galaxia.

Anakin no podía haber oído bien.

-¿Qué has dicho?- empezó a decir Anakin con voz temblorosa y débil.

Palpatine esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no creerías que no me había dado cuenta de eso, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, jamás tuve intención de revelar nada al Consejo. Como ya te he dicho, por encima de todo soy tu amigo. Los Jedi jamás aceptarían vuestra relación. Si les das de lado, no tendrías que mantener en secreto injustamente algo a lo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo. Imagínate una vida sin más mentiras.

Verdaderamente el Canciller sabía apuntar dónde más dolía. Anakin se había imaginado miles de veces con añoranza una vida en la que no tuviera que ocultar a todas horas sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la persona más importante de su vida. No había nada que no deseara más que eso.

Por otra parte, Anakin estaba profundamente desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta el Canciller? ¿Y por qué no había dicho nada al Consejo? _Mi amigo… ya claro. Todo son manipulaciones, no tengo que escuchar ni una palabra más_ , se dijo Anakin para sus adentros, aunque no demasiado convencido.

-¿Y ahora te preocupas por el bien de Obi-Wan?- exclamó Anakin a la defensiva- ¿Después de haber tratado de enfrentarnos con la farsa del metamorfo?

-Tal vez los medios no fueron los más adecuados- le concedió Palpatine inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante- Pero creí que era un mal necesario, ya que Obi-Wan, al contrario que tú, confía plenamente en el Consejo; y eso podría hacer que tú no quisieras aceptar la realidad respecto a ellos. Pero tal vez el fin no siempre justifique los medios, así que te pido disculpas por ello.

-¡Cállate ya! No pienso escuchar ni una palabra más.

-Entiendo que estés estresado, muchacho. Sabes bien lo que deberías hacer ahora: ir corriendo al Consejo y contarles toda la verdad sobre mí. Pero en tu interior no quieres hacer eso, y la duda te está matando, así como intentar pretender que no albergas ninguna duda en tu interior. Únete a mí, Anakin, y podrás liberarte al fin de las ataduras injustas que los demás Jedi te han impuesto. Ser libre para hacer todo lo que quieras, no tener que ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos nunca más. Acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas; lo cual sería mucho más fácil sin emplear los métodos anticuados y neutrales de los Jedi.

Anakin sacó unas esposas y ató a Palpatine bruscamente a una silla de su despacho. Quería irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible; encontrar al Maestro Windu y explicarle la verdad sobre el Canciller. Lo cierto es que Anakin tenía miedo de sí mismo, miedo de que todas esas palabras retorcidas acabaran por confundirlo. Ordenó por medio de su transmisor que dos guardias del templo Jedi vinieran al despacho del Canciller para vigilarlo mientras Anakin iba en busca del Maestro Windu.

Cuando estos hubieron llegado, Anakin se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra y empezó a salir del despacho con paso amplio. La voz del Canciller hizo que detuviera sus pasos a medio camino.

-Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Anakin.

El joven Jedi reanudó su marcha y corrió en busca del Maestro Windu. En esos momentos era el único Jedi que se encontraba en el templo. Cuando lo localizó le explicó casi sin aliento lo que había descubierto.

-¿El Canciller es el lord Sith? ¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Completamente- contestó Anakin- Ni siquiera se ha esforzado en negarlo. Está en su despacho custodiado por dos guardas de seguridad.

\- Buen trabajo, Skywalker- dijo Windu asintiendo con la cabeza- Acudiré ahora mismo entonces. Será mejor que tú no vayas; percibo demasiado conflicto interior en ti.

Aquello no le gustó nada a Anakin, por decirlo suavemente. _¿Sigue desconfiando de mí incluso después de haber contribuido a que se descubriese toda la verdad?_

-Pero, Maestro, creo que yo también debería ir…

-No- le interrumpió Windu con autoridad- iré yo solo. Si dices la verdad te habrás ganado algo de nuestra confianza, pero ahora lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado.

_No me ganaría vuestra confianza ni aunque consiguiera acabar con todo el conflicto de la guerra yo solo_ , pensó Anakin.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, dio una patada a una mesa en un arrebato de rabia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Esperar sin hacer nada mientras Windu se veía las caras con él? ¿Cuando en realidad había sido gracias a Anakin que habían confirmado sus sospechas?

Anakin se pasó nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos. ¿Y si… y si el Canciller revelaba algo sobre la relación secreta entre Anakin y Obi-Wan? Pero no, al parecer lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, y si no había dicho nada todavía no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ahora. Anakin se percató  de lo mal que hablaba de los Jedi el hecho de que hasta un lord Sith tuviera más sentido común en ese aspecto que ellos…

Las palabras del Canciller resonaron en su cabeza. Realmente parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera Anakin, jamás lo tendrían en cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía Anakin que quedarse al margen ahora? _Conflicto interior_ , pensó Anakin con desdén, _¿cómo no voy a tener un conflicto interior teniendo en cuenta cómo me tratan? Tendría que ir al despacho del Canciller ahora mismo, por mucho que me haya ordenado Windu que no lo haga._

Anakin estaba a punto de decidirse a desobedecer al Maestro Windu cuando de repente R2-D2 empezó a emitir unos sonidos agudos. Estaba recibiendo la señal de un mensaje a través de transmisión holográfica.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba el emisor de aquel mensaje, Anakin olvidó todas sus preocupaciones por un instante.

-¡Obi-Wan!

La conexión no era demasiado estable, pero Anakin podía ver perfectamente los rasgos de su cara. Parecía tremendamente cansado, pero aun así reunió esfuerzos para sonreír.

-Hola, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan mientras Anakin pensaba en lo mucho que había echado de menos ese timbre de voz- Siento no haber podido contactar antes contigo, las cosas se complicaron un poco. Pero ya estamos de camino hacia Coruscant, así que no tardaremos mucho en llegar…

Obi-Wan interrumpió abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo tras observarle fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Anakin? Te ves muy cansado- le dijo en un tono de voz preocupado.

Anakin emitió un largo y exagerado suspiro.

-El Canciller es el lord Sith- contestó Anakin sin andarse con más rodeos. La cara de Obi-Wan tras escuchar aquella información tan importante contada de manera tan escueta por Anakin le habría resultado cómica en otro momento en el que no estuviera tan estresado.

-¿Has informado ya al Maestro Windu?

-Sí, en estos momentos estará en el despacho del Canciller.

-De acuerdo- contestó Obi-Wan evaluándole atentamente con la mirada- ¿Y dónde está el problema?

-¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que el actual Canciller de la República sea un lord Sith?

\- No me refería a eso, obviamente. Veo que sigues tan _gracioso_ como de costumbre…- le contestó Obi-Wan poniendo los ojos en blanco- Me refería a lo que has dicho sobre el Maestro Windu, y la cara que has puesto al decirlo. Me sé todos tus gestos de memoria- añadió Obi-Wan cariñosamente- ¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?

-Es que… ¡No lo entiendo, Obi-Wan! ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí mientras Windu se reúne con él en su despacho? He sido yo quien ha tenido que aguantar todas esas tediosas reuniones con el Canciller. Yo le he informado a Windu de toda la verdad. Y a cambio de eso, me dice que no vaya porque puede percibir “un conflicto interior en mí”. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Después de todo, sigue sin confiar en mí!

-Anakin, tranquilízate, por favor. Entiendo lo que dices, pero contéstame a esta pregunta con sinceridad. ¿No es verdad que tienes un conflicto interior ahora mismo? Tus propias palabras lo delatan.

-¡Pues claro que tengo un conflicto interior! ¿Cómo no voy a tenerlo siendo testigo una vez más de todas estas actitudes injustas?- exclamó Anakin- Si Palpatine es el lord Sith, puede ser mucho más poderoso de lo que nos podemos imaginar. Pero a pesar de eso, Windu prefiere enfrentarse a él a solas antes que dejarme actuar. ¡Es indignante! No tengo por qué hacerle caso. Le demostraré que se equivoca.

-Anakin, no- dijo Obi-Wan con firmeza- No entres en el despacho. No sé cómo ha sido tu conversación con Palpatine, pero claramente te ha dejado en un estado demasiado vulnerable… lo que podría facilitarle las cosas para tratar de influenciarte.

-¿Así que no solo Windu, sino que ahora ni siquiera tú me puedes dar un voto de confianza?- le preguntó Anakin dolido.

-¡Claro que no! No digas eso. Sabes que confiaría en ti mi vida. Pero te conozco, y aunque estemos lejos puedo percibir perfectamente que no te encuentras nada bien. Entiendo tu frustración, pero hazme caso. No vayas. Si el Maestro Windu te lo ha dicho será por algo, no subestimes su capacidad de razonamiento. Presiento que lo peor que podrías hacer en este momento sería desobedecerle. Anakin, este no es el momento para ser cabezota, por mucho que me guste que seas así- añadió Obi-Wan con una media sonrisa.

Anakin, testarudamente, trató de contener la sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en su rostro en contra de su voluntad. No le contestó a Obi-Wan, y seguía pensando que debería desobedecer a Windu en esta ocasión.

-Si sigues sin estar convencido, al menos hazlo por mí. Por favor, Anakin.

Anakin supo que había perdido aquella batalla en ese momento. ¿Cómo negarle nada a Obi-Wan cuando se lo pedía de esa manera?

-Está bien, no iré- dijo Anakin de mala gana- Pero sigo pensando que no es justo.

-Prométemelo, Anakin. Prométeme que no irás.

-Sí, sí… te lo prometo.

Anakin vio como Obi-Wan suspiraba aliviado, e iba a decir algo más antes de que mirara a su derecha como si alguien le estuviera llamando.

-Lo siento, Anakin, tengo que dejarte ya- se lamentó Obi-Wan- Ojalá pudiera estar a tu lado en estos momentos, pero no te preocupes. Calculo que llegaremos a Coruscant enseguida. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de verte.

Anakin esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Yo también.

Tras terminar de despedirse, la conexión holográfica con Obi-Wan se perdió. Anakin se sintió más vacío que antes tras verlo desaparecer: era como si no hubiera aprovechado el tiempo lo suficiente para expresarle cuánto le había echado de menos realmente, habiéndose pasado la mayor parte de la conexión discutiendo.

Una parte de él seguía queriendo desobedecer al Maestro Windu, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Obi-Wan se lo impidió. R2, percatándose de su malestar, emitió unos sonidos intentado animarle. Anakin le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Incapaz de permanecer en el apartamento por más tiempo (sentía como si las paredes le estuvieran asfixiando), decidió acudir a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes en el templo Jedi, esperando que el aire libre le ayudara a despejar su mente. Si fuera Obi-Wan, habría intentado meditar para tratar de relajarse; pero como no lo era, simplemente permaneció sentado admirando la belleza de ese lugar, intentando ignorar el impulso que le venía de vez en cuando de desobedecer las órdenes del Maestro Windu.

Pasado un rato, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo, Anakin se encontró con el Maestro Windu. Tenía varios rasguños, como si hubiera estado luchando ( _¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente en el despacho del Canciller?_ ), pero no parecía herido de gravedad. Sin embargo, tenía el semblante muy serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Anakin. Dudó unos instantes antes de hacer la segunda pregunta- ¿Dónde está el Canciller?

-Ha escapado- respondió Windu con un gesto derrotado que en muy pocas ocasiones solía exhibir.

-¿Cómo que ha escapado?- preguntó de nuevo Anakin, sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más.

-Ha resultado ser demasiado poderoso para mí-admitió Windu.

Anakin no daba crédito. Si Windu le hubiera permitido entrar en el despacho con él, estaba seguro de que Palpatine no habría podido escaparse. ¡Pero por culpa de su estúpida desconfianza en Anakin, lo único que había conseguido es que se les escapara! _Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tuve que obedecer a Windu justo en esta ocasión? ¿Por qué le prometí a Obi-Wan que le haría caso?_

Antes de que Anakin pudiera decir _exactamente_ lo que pensaba de Windu en esos momentos, es decir, antes de que pudiera decir algo que  más tarde pudiera lamentar por las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía, Windu continuó hablando.

-Pero no debemos perder el tiempo lamentándonos por lo que ha pasado. Ahora hay que pensar en el siguiente paso que debemos tomar. El Maestro Kenobi llegará a Coruscant a lo largo del día. En cuanto esté aquí los dos tendréis que partir en busca del investigador que está tratando de crear un arma biológica a partir de aquel virus. Esta es nuestra prioridad ahora.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Windu se marchó dejando a un enfurecido Anakin con la palabra en la boca. _¿Que no debemos perder el tiempo lamentándonos? ¡Pero qué cara tiene!_ Todo había salido mal. Anakin había confiado en el Consejo, había hecho todo lo que le habían ordenado, y todo ello solo había servido para que el Canciller se les escapara. Si hubiera sido al revés, la reprimenda que Anakin hubiera recibido habría sido épica.

Anakin apretó los puños e intentó calmarse. De nuevo tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir hacia el Maestro Windu y soltarle cuatro cosas bien dichas sobre lo que pensaba. Aprovechando que tenía que organizar los preparativos de la nave en la que Obi-Wan y él tendrían que partir en su misión en cuanto el primero regresara a Coruscant, Anakin decidió canalizar toda su energía y su enfado en esa tarea.

A pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba por la situación, mientras revisaba los motores de la nave consiguió no ceder a sus impulsos de ir en busca del Maestro Windu para comentarle ciertas cosas sobre el Consejo Jedi de las que tuviera que arrepentirse después. Ciertamente la dedicación de Anakin con las máquinas y la distracción que estas le proveían a su mente le habían ahorrado más problemas a lo largo de su vida de los que podía empezar a contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo intenso! Pobre Anakin, ha sido un capítulo realmente difícil para él :( Si habéis echado de menos a Obi-Wan no os preocupéis, en el siguiente capítulo ya estará de vuelta ;)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! He tenido tiempo para escribir un nuevo capítulo en estos días, así que aquí lo tenéis :D

_¿Por qué las cosas más importantes ocurren siempre en mi ausencia?_ , se preguntó Obi-Wan tras reunirse con el Maestro Windu y que este le explicara que Palpatine había huido. Seguro que esto a Anakin no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él había tenido que quedarse al margen.

Pero ahora no había tiempo que perder lamentándose. Anakin y él tenían que partir en busca de aquel investigador que estaba tratando de crear un arma biológica a partir de un virus. Su primera misión juntos desde aquel inolvidable viaje a Tatooine que lo cambió todo.

Cuando Obi-Wan entró en la nave y se encontró a Anakin revisando los motores ( _espero que esta_ _vez no se le olvide añadir ninguna pieza),_ un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento de familiaridad lo embargó, propio de aquel que llegaba a su hogar después de un largo viaje.

Pero no fue solamente eso lo que Obi-Wan sintió. El enfado de Anakin por la huida del Canciller era tan evidente que cualquier persona sensible a la Fuerza lo habría percibido aunque estuviera a leguas de distancia.

Obi-Wan se llevó las manos a la barbilla acariciándose la barba mientras observaba en silencio cómo Anakin cortaba unos cables con cara de pocos amigos. _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…_

-Anakin, ya estoy aquí.

El joven Jedi dejó caer la herramienta que estaba manipulando y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde había provenido esa voz. Los intensos ojos azules de Anakin se encontraron con los suyos, mirándole tremendamente aliviado. Durante ese fugaz momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron después de varias semanas, todo estaba bien.

Pero el gesto aliviado de Anakin desapareció demasiado pronto, y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, su antiguo Padawan retomó su atención a lo que había estado haciendo momentos antes.

-¿Te has enterado ya?- le dijo secamente sin apartar la vista de los cables y circuitos.

_La bienvenida perfecta_ , pensó Obi-Wan irónicamente para sus adentros. Muchas veces se había imaginado cómo sería el reencuentro de ambos cuando hubiera regresado de su misión, pero en ninguno de esos escenarios su anhelada reunión empezaba de esta manera. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía; cuando se trataba de ellos dos, las cosas nunca salían como uno esperaba.

-Sí, el Maestro Windu acaba de contármelo todo- dijo Obi-Wan acercándose un poco más hasta él y observándole trabajar cruzado de brazos.

Anakin, exasperándose con un cable que no podía desenrollar, volvió a tirar su herramienta al suelo y le dirigió una mirada frustrada.

Sí, definitivamente Anakin tenía uno de esos días en los que debatir sobre algo no iba a ser tarea fácil.

-¿Y te parece normal, _Maestro_?

_Ya estamos con lo de Maestro otra vez…_ Aunque Anakin muchas veces se refiriera a él utilizando su título de Maestro por costumbre o simplemente de manera cariñosa, cuando estaba enfadado o molesto por algo lo decía con un tono desdeñoso y lleno de retintín. Nunca era un buen augurio que Anakin le llamara _Maestro_ con ese tono…

-¿Si me parece normal el qué, Anakin?- dijo Obi-Wan manteniendo un tono calmado de voz.

-Palpatine se ha escapado. ¡Un lord Sith se ha escapado!

-Lo sé, por si no me has oído, te repito que me acabo de reunir con el Maestro Windu y…

Anakin le interrumpió.

-¿Y te ha explicado también los motivos por los que no me dejó entrar en el despacho? Ah, no, claro que no. No vale la pena perder el tiempo lamentándose por algo que no se puede cambiar- dijo Anakin con sorna imitando las palabras del Maestro Windu ( _¿O tal vez las mías? La verdad es que yo también suelo decir eso con bastante frecuencia)._

-No ha querido perder el tiempo en eso, no. Pero si mal no recuerdo, él ya te explicó que podía percibir un conflicto interior en ti, Anakin. Eso es lo que me dijiste cuando me comuniqué contigo a través de la transmisión.

Anakin resopló irónicamente.

-Ojalá no hubieras contactado conmigo. Así no te habría prometido nada y me habría sentido libre para poder desobedecer al Maestro Windu, como tendría que haber hecho.

-¿Y qué es lo que habría pasado entonces?- le preguntó Obi-Wan todavía serenamente, aunque se estaba empezando a exasperar.

-Palpatine no habría podido escaparse- dijo Anakin como si se tratara de la cosa más evidente del mundo.

\- Vaya, Anakin, nuevamente me sorprendes. Tu fe en tus propias habilidades es asombrosa- contestó Obi-Wan sarcásticamente- Cualquiera que te oyera hablar pensaría que te tratas del mismísimo Maestro Yoda.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco.

-No era eso lo que pretendía decir. Obviamente si hubiéramos sido dos contra uno, habríamos tenido más posibilidades de que no se escapara. No sé, creo que no es tan difícil de entender, Obi-Wan. ¿No eras tú acaso el más inteligente de los dos?- dijo Anakin con ironía.

Verdaderamente Anakin podía ser una persona muy difícil cuando se lo proponía. _¿Es demasiado tarde para volver a la misión de la que he venido?_ , pensó Obi-Wan medio en broma, medio en serio.

Anakin se encontraba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de todos los cables y herramientas que había estado manipulando momentos antes; aunque la atención del joven estaba puesta únicamente en Obi-Wan, mirándole de una manera desafiante. Naturalmente, su antiguo Padawan estaba convencido de que tenía razón… Anakin podía ser en ocasiones muy seguro de sí mismo. Demasiado.

Obi-Wan se agachó y se sentó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo para situarse a la misma altura de Anakin.

-Así que piensas que si hubieras entrado habríais conseguido retener al Canciller.

-Básicamente, sí.

-Es una posibilidad- le concedió Obi-Wan asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Anakin le escuchaba atentamente- Como también es posible que se os hubiera escapado igualmente, o incluso algo mucho peor- finalizó Obi-Wan con la mirada perdida.

-Algo peor… como que yo hubiera sido influenciado por ese dichoso “conflicto interior” y habría traicionado a los Jedi, ¿no? ¿En serio, Obi-Wan?- dijo Anakin como si no diera crédito- Creía que al menos tú sí confiabas en mí.

\- No lo lleves todo a ese terreno, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan cansadamente- También podría haber pasado algo peor como que tú hubieras resultado herido. No lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay manera de saber lo que hubiera pasado- dijo Obi-Wan lentamente intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-No me hables como si aún fuera un infantil e ignorante Padawan. Sabes bien lo poco que me gusta- se quejó Anakin levantándose del suelo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si no te gusta que te hable así, deja de comportarte como si lo fueras- le rebatió Obi-Wan levantándose también.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Anakin incrédulamente.

-Has oído bien. Cada vez que oyes algo que no te gusta, lo ignoras o saltas a la defensiva como si te trataras de un niño pequeño.

Anakin iba a rebatirle, pero cerró la boca abruptamente probablemente cayendo en la cuenta de que si le respondía poniéndose a la defensiva no estaría haciendo nada más que darle la razón a Obi-Wan. Una pequeña parte de Obi-Wan que no estaba sumamente exasperada por su comportamiento no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de cariño al verlo. Obi-Wan sabía lo mucho que sacaba de sus casillas a Anakin que le acusara de un comportamiento infantil. _Bien_ , pensó Obi-Wan testarudamente, _se lo ha buscado._

Cuando Anakin volvió a hablar, lo hizo de una manera aparentemente serena, aunque Obi-Wan podía percibir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no subir el tono de voz y aparentar la madurez que a veces le faltaba.

-¿Sabes qué, Obi-Wan? Palpatine tenía razón en bastantes cosas, lo cual no habla demasiado bien de los Jedi… quiero decir, hasta un lord Sith es más sensato en algunas cuestiones que ellos.

_Lo que me faltaba por oír…_

-¿Ah, sí? Por favor, ilumíname, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan irónicamente.

Anakin no se percató (o no quiso percatarse) de su ironía.

-Para empezar, hasta él ve lo ridículas que son todas esas enseñanzas que promulgan acerca del apego. Sabes, Obi-Wan- empezó a decir antes de morderse el labio dubitativamente; un gesto que Obi-Wan no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada- Palpatine sabe lo de nuestra relación desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Obi-Wan, preocupado, se olvidó de la discusión que ambos estaban manteniendo, sintiéndose de repente enormemente vulnerable. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Y lo que era peor, ¿lo sabía alguien más?

-No te preocupes, Obi-Wan- le dijo Anakin en un tono mucho más dulce que el que había estado empleando en el resto de su conversación- No se lo ha dicho a nadie.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Él mismo me dijo que no tenía intención de revelarlo. Si me hubiera mentido, creo que ya nos habríamos enterado… Para empezar, ya no seríamos caballeros Jedi.

-¿Y tú te crees que eso es una muestra de algún trazo de bondad en él? Anakin, abre los ojos; lo único que pretendía hacer diciéndote eso era intentar ganarse tu favor para manipularte…

-¡Ya lo sé, Obi-Wan! No soy un estúpido, por mucho que a veces me hables como si lo fuera- le espetó Anakin.

_¿Pero qué dice ahora?_ Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza exasperadamente. Haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, devolvió el tema a la cuestión que más le preocupaba.

-Pero tras comprobar que le contaste al Maestro Windu toda la verdad y que no te unirías a él, Palpatine podría haberse replanteado mantener su “voto de silencio”… ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no le dijo nada antes de que se enfrentaran?

Anakin le miró como si Obi-Wan se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Tal vez porque aquí estamos tú y yo, a punto de marchar hacia otra misión en virtud de caballeros Jedi?

_Es verdad. En eso tiene razón._

-Es cierto- dijo Obi-Wan finalmente, sintiendo que se le había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Anakin, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente- ¿Y ese es el único argumento que tienes para afirmar que Palpatine es más sensato que el Consejo Jedi? Debo decir que es bastante pobre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tan solo lo hacía para manipularte.

Anakin volvió a resoplar.

-No, claro que no es solo eso, _Maestro_ \- dijo mientras Obi-Wan le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria. Ya estaba con lo de  “ _Maestro”_ otra vez- Me refiero a… todo. En general. El Consejo siempre es injusto conmigo, y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. Incluso después de lo que he hecho, después de descubrir que el Canciller era el lord Sith y obedecer sus órdenes, siguen sin nombrarme Maestro. ¡Nada de lo que haga será nunca suficiente!

-Anakin, olvidas que hace bien poco el Consejo se enteró lo que hiciste con los Tusken. Convendrás conmigo en que se han mostrado bastante comprensivos, dadas las circunstancias.

-¡Es igual, Obi-Wan! Ahora es la excusa de los Tusken. Cuando no era eso, el problema era que estaba demasiado unido al Canciller. Siempre, _siempre_ hay una excusa. Lo que pasa es que les da miedo que el Elegido tenga demasiado poder en sus manos.

Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada.

-¿Y eso son palabras tuyas, o del Canciller? Anakin… ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿No te das cuenta de que el Maestro Windu tenía razón al decirte que estabas confundido, y que por eso no debías entrar en su despacho?

Anakin no dijo nada.

-Ah, claro. Ahora que no tienes argumentos, prefieres ignorar este tema de conversación, ¿no? Muy maduro por tu parte, Anakin. Sí, muy maduro.

-¿Qué hay de tus argumentos, Obi-Wan?- le dijo con un aire de suficiencia- ¿Te importaría explicarme para que yo entienda de una vez por todas por qué cuando el Consejo es injusto conmigo no te pones de mi lado? ¿Por qué nunca te planteas que ellos también pueden estar equivocados?

_¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez?_ Obi-Wan tenía la sensación de haber mantenido esta discusión miles de veces…

Algo de sus pensamientos debió de reflejarse en su cara, a juzgar por las siguientes palabras de Anakin.

-Y no me vengas otra vez con lo de nuestra relación secreta. Eso es solamente una excepción… El resto de las veces jamás cuestionas que el Consejo pueda equivocarse en algunas cosas, y les escuchas a ellos antes que a mí.

-Solamente una excepción… Sí, una _pequeña_ excepción por la cual decidí ir en contra de todos los ideales que estuve promulgando durante toda una vida y que de salir a la luz haría que fuera expulsado de la orden Jedi. Pero sí, llevas razón; quitando esa _pequeña_ excepción, siempre me posiciono del lado del Consejo antes que el tuyo.

Anakin se acercó hacia él pareciendo exasperado. Volvió a apretar firmemente los labios antes de hablar, y los ojos de Obi-Wan volvieron a posarse en ellos en contra de su voluntad.

-Te lo repito, _Maestro_ , deja de hablarme como a un…

-Te lo repito, Anakin, dejaré de hablarte así cuando dejes de comportarte como si lo fueras- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo hablando, tenemos que despegar cuánto antes. Por favor, asegúrate de que toda la maquinaria esté en orden. Mientras tanto yo iré a revisar la ruta y los controles de navegación.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien decide el final de las discusiones?- dijo Anakin molesto, dando un paso más hacia adelante.

-¿Y por qué eres siempre tú quien las empieza?- le contestó Obi-Wan sonriendo ante el hecho de haber ganado una vez más otra de sus batallas dialécticas, a juzgar por la falta de una respuesta ingeniosa de Anakin (aunque su gesto de concentración era indicativo de que estaba tratando de encontrarla en su mente, ya que Anakin nunca se daba por vencido: ya fuera para seguir discutiendo, o para tratar de salvar la vida a quienes estuvieran en apuros arriesgando repetidamente la suya). Obi-Wan se apartó para evitar que la cercanía del joven le acabara distrayendo.

-Muy bien- empezó a decir Anakin, aunque el tono en el que dijo esas palabras dejaba claro que nada estaba “muy bien”- Seguiré revisando los motores de la nave. Cuando acabe me reuniré contigo en la cabina de pilotaje, Maestro.

No hubo entonación especial al decir “Maestro” en esta ocasión. Anakin pronunció esta palabra, así como el resto de la frase, en un tono de perfecta indiferencia.

Pues bien, Anakin no era el único que sabía jugar a este juego.

-Estupendo- dijo simplemente Obi-Wan antes de dejarle solo, con el mismo tono de fingida indiferencia.

Y así era cómo comenzaría aquella misión de ellos dos solos que tanto habían anhelado ambos Jedi por la oportunidad que eso supondría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos: discutiendo por todo y con cada uno por su lado. Aunque pensándolo bien, Obi-Wan no sabía de qué se sorprendía: era algo tan _típico_ de ellos malgastar el tiempo discutiendo por las cuestiones de lo más absurdas. Era sencillamente apropiado que esta misión empezara de la misma manera que la última de ellos dos juntos: con una discusión. Obi-Wan no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de toda aquella situación. _Menudo par estamos hechos…_

Anakin regresó a la cabina de pilotaje después de varios minutos. Y si se sorprendió de que Obi-Wan hubiera dejado el asiento de piloto libre para él, Anakin no dijo nada al respecto.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo Anakin luciendo su intenso semblante de concentración que solo adquiría cuando se ponía en modo del gran caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker. El Héroe Sin Miedo.

-Llegar al planeta, encontrar el laboratorio del investigador, y destruir todos sus experimentos sin dejar ni rastro de cualquier sustancia potencialmente peligrosa.

Anakin arqueó una ceja.

-O lo que es lo mismo, no hay ningún plan.

-¿Cuándo lo hay?- le contestó Obi-Wan como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-Nunca sería tarde para empezar a planear nuestras misiones- dijo Anakin en medio de un suspiro.

-¿Anakin Skywalker defendiendo la necesidad de planear antes de improvisar? Ahora sí que lo he visto todo en esta vida- Obi-Wan oyó el resoplido de Anakin aunque no pudiera verlo, pues su atención estaba fija en unos planos.

-Espera un momento. ¿Acabas de decir que primero debemos _encontrar_ la morada del investigador? ¿Ni siquiera tenemos las coordenadas exactas de su localización?

-Así es, no las tenemos. De ahí que tengamos que _encontrarla_.

Anakin hizo caso omiso de su comentario sarcástico.

-Genial, todo controlado- dijo Anakin irónicamente- ¿Tienes _alguna_ información valiosa para esta misión que sí te haya dado el Consejo?

-En realidad, sí disponemos de unas coordenadas aproximadas de su localización- dijo Obi-Wan pasándole a Anakin los planos.

-Haber empezado por ahí…

-Me habías preguntado si conocíamos la localización _exacta_.

-Vaya, Obi-Wan, parece que cuando quieres sí te tomas las cosas al pie de la letra…

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

R2-D2 emitió unos sonidos que Obi-Wan no comprendió del todo, pero era fácil deducir que estaban destinados a que los dos Jedi cesaran su innecesaria e inútil discusión. _Mira que tener que llegar al punto de ser reprendidos por un droide…_

Ambos Jedi se callaron al instante, avergonzados. Anakin emitió un largo suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, dejando todos sus cabellos ondulados revueltos. No era justo que incluso cuando se comportaba de manera insoportable, insufrible e infantil, se las arreglara para parecer adorable.

Tras intercambiar algún detalle más de la misión (no demasiados, pues verdaderamente Obi-Wan no sabía mucho), Anakin empezó a hablar con determinación.

-De acuerdo, pues si no tienes más información que darme, es hora de que despeguemos ya.

-Por primera vez en todo el día estoy de acuerdo contigo, Anakin.

Estaba siendo un viaje sin incidencias, algo totalmente inédito teniendo en cuenta el imán que era Anakin para atraer problemas cuando pilotaba, por mucho que fuera considerado el mejor piloto de la galaxia. Obi-Wan jamás imaginó que lo pensaría, pero la falta de problemas le estaba resultando aburrida. Probablemente la tensión que había entre ambos Jedi contribuyera al deseo de Obi-Wan de disponer de cualquier distracción.

Al parecer, su compañero de viaje pensaba igual que él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo con tanta atención?- le preguntó distraídamente, como si no estuviera apenas interesado en su respuesta.

_¿Iniciando una conversación a pesar de lo enfadado que estabas momentos antes, Anakin? Realmente debes estar aburrido_ , pensó Obi-Wan sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Información sobre el código genético del virus objeto de estudio del investigador- le respondió Obi-Wan a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su costado donde le picaba una pequeña herida que había traído de su anterior misión. A pesar de rascarse por encima de las túnicas se sintió algo aliviado al hacerlo. Al menos en ese momento; porque segundos después la herida le escocía con más ardor que antes. _Entre una cosa y otra, qué viaje más agradable_ , pensó irónicamente.

-¿Ahora también eres un experto en biología?- dijo Anakin con sorna.

-Saber un poco de todo puede llegar a ser muy útil, Anakin, tal vez algún día deberías aplicarte en esa tarea.

-Muy gracioso…

-Pero lo cierto es que tan solo tengo algún conocimiento del tema desde que lo estudié para intentar encontrar el antídoto que te salvara la vida cuando te infectaste por culpa del metamorfo.

No hubo contestación irónica esta vez.

Varios minutos pasaron de ese modo: Anakin muerto de aburrimiento por lo extremadamente fácil que estaba resultando el vuelo, y Obi-Wan estudiando el mecanismo de infección del virus mientras se llevaba repetidamente la mano al costado a causa del escozor que le producía su pequeña herida. Muy de vez en cuando, Anakin y Obi-Wan intercambiaban algún comentario irónico y mordaz que provocaba que al otro se le quitaran las ganas de hablar, y así comenzaba el ciclo otra vez.

-Si no fuera porque no tengo nada que hacer en esta nave, activaría la opción de piloto automático y me pondría a hacer otra cosa. Qué aburrimiento- dijo Anakin en un arrebato de sinceridad.

-Siempre puedes ponerte a meditar- le contestó Obi-Wan haciendo esfuerzos por contener su sonrisa, a la vez que volvía a rascarse por enésima vez la zona de su herida.

-Hoy estás realmente _gracioso_ , Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Y quieres parar de hacer eso de una vez? Me estás poniendo de los nervios- le espetó Anakin refiriéndose a los continuos gestos de Obi-Wan llevándose la mano a su herida.

\- Te _agradezco_ tu opinión, pero no, la verdad es que no tengo la menor intención de parar. Si tuvieras el escozor que tengo ahora mismo a causa de la herida, tú estarías igual… Pero no lo tienes; olvidaba que a diferencia de mí, tú no has estado las últimas semanas peleando con separatistas e intentando realizar negociaciones imposibles. En lugar de eso, has pasado unos tranquilos días en el templo sin nada qué hacer.

-Ya, claro… Exceptuando las continuas reuniones con un asqueroso y manipulador lord Sith que me quitaba toda la energía cada vez que me entrevistaba con él- le rebatió Anakin cansadamente.

Obi-Wan sintió una punzada de dolor, pero esta no fue causada por su herida. De pronto sintió el deseo más fuerte que nunca de haber podido estar con él las últimas semanas; no quería ni imaginarse lo solo que se habría sentido Anakin en su ausencia.

Su antiguo Padawan activó el piloto automático y ordenó a R2 que estuviera vigilante por si había algún cambio y le avisara si la situación lo requería.

-¿Te has decidido a meditar finalmente?

-Casi, pero no. Levanta, Obi-Wan, tú vienes conmigo. Voy a limpiarte esa herida; seguro que te la has infectado de tanto tocarla- dijo Anakin exasperadamente.

Obi-Wan sintió una cálida sensación en su interior ante la atenta preocupación de Anakin incluso cuando no se encontraban en los mejores términos (por mucho que Anakin tratara de encubrir su preocupación disfrazándola de una simple exasperación ante los movimientos repetidos de la mano de Obi-Wan).

Tras sentarse en el sofá de una zona de descanso de la nave, Obi-Wan se quitó la parte de arriba de sus túnicas mientras escuchaba a Anakin rebuscar en unos frascos del botiquín de primeros auxilios. La herida de Obi-Wan estaba en una parte de su costado y se extendía hasta su espalda, razón por la cual Obi-Wan se encontraba levemente girado dándole la espalda en el sofá a Anakin, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de él.

-¿Se puede saber dónde metiste el frasco de Bacta la última vez que lo usaste? No lo encuentro por ningún lado- sonó la voz de su antiguo Padawan detrás de él.

-Anakin, si algo no está en su lugar habitual ten por seguro que la culpa de eso la tendrás tú. Nunca dejas las cosas en su sitio.

A Obi-Wan no le hacía falta ver a Anakin para saber la mirada que este le habría dedicado en ese momento indudablemente.

-Siempre criticándome… ah, aquí está, lo encontré.

Las palabras secas y cortantes con las que Anakin se había dirigido a él a lo largo de todo el día ( _y con las que me he dirigido a él yo también_ , se reconoció Obi-Wan para sus adentros) nada tenían que ver con la manera atenta y delicada en la que Anakin estaba limpiando su herida para no hacerle daño.

Cuando finalizó, su mano de carne y hueso no se apartó de la piel de su espalda. Con su dedo índice empezó a trazar caricias lentamente a lo largo de esa zona, mientras Obi-Wan cerraba los ojos y contenía el aliento. De pronto todas las discusiones de ese día, todos los reproches, no podían parecerle más absurdos. Lo único que importaba eran los dedos de Anakin en su piel por primera vez después de varias semanas.

Las puntas de sus dedos fueron bajando suavemente en forma de círculos y líneas rectas, trazando un recorrido desde su espalda hasta su costado izquierdo donde se encontraba su herida. Obi-Wan sintió un agradable escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo antes de que su piel se erizara, y volvió a contener la respiración cuando notó el suspiro de Anakin rozando su cuello. El joven Jedi estaba muy cerca, y el calor que desprendía su presencia detrás de él era verdaderamente reconfortante.

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta para poder observarle. Al parecer Anakin había empezado a acariciarle inconscientemente, pues cuando sus miradas se encontraron el joven Jedi tragó saliva nerviosamente a la vez que se ruborizaba, y trató de evitar que sus ojos se posaran en el torso sin camiseta de Obi-Wan; probablemente recordando su enfado y pensando que aquellas atenciones tal vez no fuesen lo más adecuado en ese momento.

En el lado contrario, Obi-Wan no quería saber nada más acerca de discusiones, de diversidad de opiniones sobre el Consejo Jedi, de la huida de Palpatine tras enfrentarse el Maestro Windu a solas con él. No, Obi-Wan no quería tener nada que ver con todo aquello que no fueran las manos de Anakin en su piel, o las suyas propias en el cuerpo de Anakin. Demasiados días había pasado ya privado de aquel lujo. Fue por eso que cuando Anakin hizo amago de apartar su mano al percatarse de que aún seguía acariciándole, Obi-Wan colocó su mano sobre la suya impidiendo que esto ocurriera. Los ojos azules de Anakin se posaron nerviosamente sobre sus labios. Obi-Wan se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

-Obi-Wan-empezó a decir Anakin en voz baja-yo…

Un chasquido de uno de los frascos del botiquín contra el suelo los sobresaltó, haciendo que se apartasen de golpe y que volviera a instaurarse entre ellos la tensa realidad de la discusión anterior y de los reproches que habían tenido lugar entre ellos. Anakin, pareciendo volver de su trance, arrugó su frente antes de levantarse del sofá. _Malditos frascos_ , se sorprendió pensando Obi-Wan. Anakin recogió el desastre que se había formado en el suelo mientras Obi-Wan volvía a vestirse.

Se respiraba ahora un ambiente todavía más incómodo entre ellos: aunque ambos todavía tenían presente su discusión, también tenían en mente el tierno momento que había tenido lugar mientras Anakin le atendía su herida. Era incluso más difícil que antes encontrar un tema de conversación: los constantes reproches parecían ya fuera de lugar, pero también lo parecía comportarse de manera más cercana teniendo presentes algunos de los comentarios hirientes que se habían dedicado durante su discusión. Así que ambos Jedi permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje, ya que ninguna palabra que les venía a la mente parecía adecuada.

Cuando llegaron a la atmósfera del planeta, los motores de la nave empezaron a fallar. Obi-Wan se reprendió a sí mismo por haber deseado momentos antes que algún imprevisto ocurriera con tal de acabar con el aburrimiento del viaje.

-Anakin, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? No me digas que se te ha vuelto a olvidar añadir alguna pieza…- dijo Obi-Wan cansadamente

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- exclamó Anakin confundido- Te aseguro que lo he revisado todo de arriba abajo, y todo estaba en perfecto estado. No entiendo qué está pasando.

-Pues entonces estás de suerte, porque me parece que vas a poder volver a lucirte improvisando.

Los controles de la nave no estaban respondiendo;  si no hacían algo pronto acabarían precipitándose contra el mar. Aunque se podía avistar tierra firme a una distancia no muy lejana, la condición en la que se encontraba la nave no les permitiría llegar hasta ahí.

-Se aceptan sugerencias, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin a regañadientes mientras apretaba varios botones a la vez para tratar de ralentizar su caída- Soy capaz de frenar la caída y aterrizar de manera aceptable; pero no en medio del océano.

-Espera, me parece que estoy viendo una roca.

-¿En serio, Maestro? ¿Pretendes que aterrice esta nave en una _roca_? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

-No es una roca normal- dijo Obi-Wan poniendo los ojos en blanco e indicándole a Anakin el lugar al que se refería- Más bien una pequeñísima isla. Ocupa el tamaño suficiente como para poder aterrizar la nave. ¿Crees que serías capaz de dirigir la nave a esa zona mientras yo intento ralentizar la caída con estos mandos?

-Tendré que ser capaz… No hay otro remedio. Toma, agarra esto.

Milagrosamente consiguieron aterrizar en esa pequeña extensión de terreno, aunque fue uno de los aterrizajes más temerarios que Obi-Wan había presenciado con Anakin hasta la fecha…lo cual era decir mucho.

-Y esta es la décima vez en que nos estrellamos cuando estás tú al mando de la nave. ¿Estás seguro de que eres tú a quien los miembros de la República se refieren como el mejor piloto de la galaxia? ¿No será que tienes algún hermano gemelo del que nadie tiene constancia?

-Lo repito, hoy estás extremadamente _gracioso_ \- le dijo Anakin con mala cara- ¿Y por qué solo cuentas las veces en las que nos estrellamos y no aquellas en las que consigo ponernos a salvo?

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú solo cuentas las veces en las que me salvas la vida, y no a la inversa- le rebatió Obi-Wan sacudiéndose las túnicas.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ah, no, de eso nada, Maestro. Te he dicho mil veces que llevo la cuenta de los dos. No es mi culpa que yo te vaya ganando.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan condescendientemente decidiendo que no era ese el mejor momento para continuar con aquella conversación.

Ambos salieron de la nave y pusieron pie en aquella extensión de piedra. A pesar de que era bastante alta, pequeñas olas que rompían contra la roca les salpicaron.

-No sé qué le ha podido pasar al motor- dijo Anakin- No funciona. Es como si alguna sustancia de este planeta lo hubiera afectado.

_Estupendo_ , pensó Obi-Wan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Anakin mirando hacia el frente.

Unos acantilados fácilmente escalables se podían vislumbrar a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos. Aunque estaban lejos, en otras ocasiones habían cruzado a nado distancias semejantes.

-Me parece que no vamos a tener más remedio que dejar la nave aquí, Anakin.

-¿Abandonarla? ¿Y cómo piensas regresar después, Maestro? En cuanto suba la marea ya nos podemos ir despidiendo de la nave.

-Ya nos enfrentaremos a ese problema cuando llegue- dijo Obi-Wan soltando un suspiro. ¿Cómo se las arreglaban siempre para que se les complicaran tanto las misiones?

-Está bien. Voy a buscar algunas provisiones básicas. R2 podrá llevarlas atadas si no es demasiado peso. Más vale que puede recorrer pequeñas distancias a vuelo- dijo Anakin animadamente. Los imprevistos, en lugar de desalentarle, siempre le llenaban de energía y le impulsaban a tratar de solventar las dificultades. Obi-Wan sonrió mientras Anakin desaparecía en la nave.

Cuando regresó unos minutos después, Anakin y Obi-Wan se acercaron hasta el borde de la roca.

-Es bastante distancia- comentó su antiguo Padawan observando el oleaje y buscando con la mirada los acantilados a los que tendrían que llegar cruzando a nado.

-No me digas que al Héroe Sin Miedo le asusta mojarse un poco- dijo Obi-Wan con sorna.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sabes que entre tú y yo, soy el mejor nadador de los dos- le contestó el joven Jedi con una sonrisa de superioridad- Es más, podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo. Te reto a una carrera, a ver quién de los dos llega antes.

-Anakin, _no_ \- le dijo Obi-Wan seriamente- No es el momento adecuado para carreras. ¿No has visto lo agitado que está el oleaje? Concéntrate en llegar de una pieza.

Anakin le hizo una mueca.

-Siempre tan aguafiestas.

Ambos se zambulleron a la vez. A pesar de que habían quedado en no hacer carreras, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que Anakin se estaba esforzando en llegar a tierra antes que él. _Nunca cambiará…_

A pesar de lo peligroso del oleaje, ambos consiguieron cruzar la mayor parte del tramo sin mayor dificultad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a pocos metros de la orilla Obi-Wan percibió una inminente sensación de peligro.

-¡Anakin!- exclamó Obi-Wan para llamar su atención y hacerse oír a través del ruido del oleaje.

-Sí, Obi-Wan, yo también lo percibo- le contestó Anakin alarmado.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, un tentáculo se enrolló en la pierna de Obi-Wan. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, consiguió cortarlo con su espada láser mientras observaba que Anakin hacía lo mismo.

-¡Date prisa, Anakin, hay que ir hacia las rocas del acantilado! Una vez en tierra firme no podrá hacernos nada.

-Ya, eso intento, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin con un quejido mientras cortaba otro tentáculo de aquella bestia.

Obi-Wan llegó a la primera roca del acantilado antes que él. Mientras Anakin extendía los brazos para poder subir y Obi-Wan se disponía a ayudarle, de improvisto un tentáculo se agarró a su pierna por detrás, haciendo que Anakin estuviera en una situación tremendamente vulnerable, pues además su espada láser había caído en la roca, y no tenía nada con lo que defenderse.

Aquel habría sido el fin de Anakin de no ser porque Obi-Wan actuó con rapidez volviendo a cortar los tentáculos del animal con las espadas láser de ambos. La bestia, gravemente herida, se retiró y se perdió en las profundidades del océano, mientras Obi-Wan evitaba que Anakin volviera a caer al agua captándolo al vuelo. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio en consecuencia, Obi-Wan cayendo encima del joven Jedi en una pose protectora. Anakin estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras permanecía tumbado en el suelo de la roca, con Obi-Wan todavía encima de él.

-Vaya, ha estado cerca- dijo Anakin respirando entrecortadamente.

Obi-Wan le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

\- Espero que añadas esta ocasión en tu _imaginaria_ lista de las veces que te he salvado la vida yo a ti, Anakin.

Obi-Wan empezó a separarse de Anakin para levantarse, pero el joven Jedi le detuvo apoyando una mano sobre su espalda.

-Gracias, Obi-Wan- le concedió Anakin con una mirada sincera y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.

Anakin enlazó una de sus manos en los cabellos mojados de Obi-Wan, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia sí a la vez que sus ojos azules se posaban sobre sus labios dubitativamente. Empapado de arriba abajo como consecuencia de su incursión a nado, pequeñas gotas de agua le caían por su rostro. Obi-Wan siguió con una mirada anhelante las gotas de agua que le llegaban hasta sus labios, ansiando probarlas como si se estuviera muriendo de sed.

Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia cuando el ruido estrepitoso de R2 aterrizando sobre la roca y cargado de las provisiones que Anakin había enganchado a él minutos antes les sobresaltó. Al parecer el destino parecía empeñado en que el último beso de ambos fuera el que se dieron en su apartamento la mañana en que Obi-Wan tuvo que partir en su misión, hacía varias semanas ya.

Anakin dirigió de soslayo a R2 una mirada bastante molesta. _Ahora sí que lo he visto todo en esta vida_ , pensó Obi-Wan divertido para sus adentros.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad antes de que Obi-Wan se apartara del lado de Anakin extendiendo las manos hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse.

Como habían supuesto, pudieron escalar por las rocas del acantilado sin ningún problema. Cuando llegaron a la cima, una vasta extensión de vegetación era todo cuanto les rodeaba. No había señal de civilización, ni ruidos que no pertenecieran a la flora o fauna de la naturaleza. A pesar de que era de día, las abundantes nubles y neblina que cubrían el cielo hacían que todo estuviera bastante oscuro.

-¿Seguro que no nos hemos equivocado de planeta, Maestro? Aquí no tiene pinta de haber ningún laboratorio. Para empezar, no tiene pinta ni de que haya personas viviendo aquí.

-Claro que es aquí, Anakin. El Consejo me advirtió de lo poco habitado que estaría este lugar; pero a menos que el investigador haya mentido al metamorfo, tiene que ser aquí.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Empezamos a andar sin rumbo? No tenemos ni idea de dónde se puede encontrar- Anakin miró con desconfianza a su alrededor- Este sitio no me gusta. Demasiado tranquilo. No es normal.

-Bueno, mientras siga tranquilo, la verdad es que no me voy a quejar- dijo Obi-Wan pensativo- Aunque hayamos tenido que aterrizar de emergencia, estamos en las coordenadas aproximadas que me indicó el Consejo.

-Está bien- dijo Anakin exhalando un largo y profundo suspiro- Pues entonces, adelante, guíanos el camino a R2 y a mí, Maestro- finalizó Anakin haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

Obi-Wan disimuló una sonrisa a medio camino entre exasperada y cariñosa dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

A pesar de los múltiples inconvenientes de su situación y de lo complicada que se les estaba haciendo la misión antes de siquiera empezar con la parte supuestamente más complicada, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado ante la familiaridad de todo aquello: el aterrizaje forzado, la nave estropeada y abandonada a su suerte, no disponer de ningún plan ni saber dónde se encontraba la persona que andaban buscando… y Anakin y Obi-Wan enfadados la mayor parte del tiempo (aunque gran parte de la tensión entre ellos se había disipado ya, por fortuna. Por muy insoportable que se estuviera comportando Anakin desde su discusión, Obi-Wan no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin lanzarse a esos labios después de haberlos añorado durante semanas).

Sí, definitivamente aquella misión había empezado de la misma manera que tantas otras que había compartido con Anakin. Tan solo esperaba que no se les complicaran las cosas tanto como de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta el imán que eran ambos para los problemas. _Ya he tenido demasiado estrés por un día_ , se dijo Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento, ya están discutiendo otra vez! Definitivamente a estos dos les gustan demasiado las riñas jajaja ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Este es bastante largo! :)

-Ya hemos pasado por aquí, Obi-Wan... No hacemos más que dar vueltas.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, Anakin. Pero lo cierto es que si en vez de quejarte aportaras soluciones de vez en cuando, te lo agradecería mucho más.

-O tal vez lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar más a menudo mis propuestas, _Maestro_. Te dije que tendríamos que haber cogido el camino de la derecha…

Obi-Wan no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que Anakin tenía razón en esta ocasión. _De todos modos, esta será la única vez que lleva razón en todo el día…_

Desde que habían dejado la nave abandonada en una roca y tras haber escalado por los acantilados, efectivamente ambos no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera dar vueltas. El hecho de que no hubiera edificios ni señales de civilización a su alrededor hacía difícil poder orientarse. Bosques, arbustos, y arroyos era todo cuanto tenían a la vista. Obi-Wan sabía que se encontraban en las coordenadas aproximadas de la localización del investigador, pero encontrarlo les iba a costar bastante tiempo.

Respecto a Anakin y Obi-Wan, si bien era cierto que gran parte de la tensión entre ellos originada por su discusión se había disipado,  habían retornado a su habitual dinámica de intercambiar comentarios irónicos continuamente debido a la frustración que sentían por el estancamiento de su misión.

-Qué oscuro está- dijo Anakin echando la vista hacia arriba-Quiero decir, más oscuro de lo que ya estaba cuando llegamos.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza.

-En unas horas habrá tormenta- comentó Obi-Wan observando las nubes oscuras que se aproximaban por el oeste-Si no encontramos la morada del investigador pronto, tendremos que buscar un refugio.

Anakin emitió un quejido.

-Pues al ritmo que llevamos, yo ya me pondría a buscar el refugio…

Obi-Wan rió.

-¿Ya te das por vencido, Anakin? ¿Tan pronto?- le dijo Obi-Wan con sorna.

-Me doy por vencido en cuanto a que escuches mis indicaciones, sí- le rebatió el joven Jedi apartando bruscamente unas ramas para poder hacerse paso- Si me hicieras más caso, ya lo habríamos encontrado y…

Anakin interrumpió su frase para soltar un quejido y maldecir. Al parecer se había cortado con algo.

-Anakin, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que apartes las ramas con más delicadeza? ¿No ves que algunas están llenas de pinchos?- le dijo exasperado pero tomándole de la mano para examinar su herida.

-Déjalo, no es nada.

Obi-Wan sintió los ojos de Anakin clavados en él mientras le sacaba habilidosamente una púa que se le había clavado en el dorso de la mano. Seguidamente se sacó una gasa del bolsillo de su túnica y la envolvió alrededor de su mano. Cuando finalizó, no se la soltó inmediatamente.

-Gracias- le dijo Anakin con una sonrisa de medio lado. Y cuánto había añorado Obi-Wan esa sonrisa durante todas estas semanas que habían estado separados.

Por tercera vez en ese día, ambos acercaron sus rostros en busca de un beso que se había hecho esperar demasiado…pero también por tercera vez en ese día, ambos tuvieron que separarse bruscamente antes de poder acabar con la distancia que los separaba. El ruido de un trueno que sonó a lo lejos fue el culpable en esta ocasión.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Obi-Wan sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Anakin, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente también.

-Sí- le dijo en un susurro antes de tragar saliva para apartar finalmente la mirada y retomar el camino.

Afortunadamente, después de caminar un rato consiguieron salir de aquel enrevesado bosque para encontrarse con una vasta extensión de vegetación. Al menos no habían pasado todavía por ese sitio.

-Anakin, ¿no notas demasiado silencio de repente?

Su antiguo Padawan le miró confundido durante unas milésimas de segundos, antes de que sus expresivos ojos azules se abrieran como platos.

-¡R-2! ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes de que ya no nos estaba siguiendo?-exclamó Anakin.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Aquello era otro _inconveniente_ más (porque al parecer no habían tenido suficientes de esos a lo largo del día).

-Tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin las provisiones que estaba llevando. Lo que incrementa nuestra prisa por encontrar al investigador cuanto antes- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad retomando el paso decididamente.

\- Obi-Wan, si nos marchamos ahora va a ser realmente difícil encontrarlo después…

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta para mirar a Anakin.

-Lo sé.

El joven Jedi le miró como si no diera crédito.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces pretendes dejarlo abandonado sin más?- exclamó Anakin enfadado.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente ahora no era el momento adecuado para mantener esa discusión…

-Anakin, es solo un droide- le dijo Obi-Wan calmadamente armándose de paciencia- Entiendo que le tengas cariño, pero ahora no podemos darnos la vuelta después de todo el tiempo que hemos tardado en salir de este bosque. Se avecina una tormenta, y me gustaría encontrar al investigador antes de que tengamos que ponernos a buscar un refugio. No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo buscando a un droide.

Era algo tan obvio que Obi-Wan se sintió realmente extraño (y un tanto estúpido)  por tener que explicarlo.

-¡No es solo un droide!- le dijo Anakin acaloradamente, quien había hecho varios amagos de interrumpir su explicación anterior-Me ha salvado la vida cientos de veces. Es el droide más eficiente que he visto nunca, no podemos sustituirle…

-Anakin, sabes perfectamente que esa no es la razón- le interrumpió Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ya que siempre lo sabes todo, ilumíname, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin cruzándose de brazos.

Obi-Wan tenía mucha paciencia, pero estaba empezando a cansarse. Estaban en medio de una misión, y a Anakin no se le podía ocurrir otra cosa que desandar todo el camino que habían recorrido para ir en busca de un droide. ¿Cómo no podía entender lo absurdo de la situación?

-Con mucho gusto te responderé, Anakin, aunque creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta. Demuestras una vez más que el apego es tu gran debilidad, pues estás dificultando el transcurso de una misión por un simple _droide_.

Aquello pareció hacerle menos gracia todavía.

-Ah, no, ni hablar-dijo Anakin levantando una mano indicándole a Obi-Wan que dejara de hablar- No más lecciones sobre el apego, por favor. Ya he recibido suficientes de esas durante toda la vida.

-Claramente, no las suficientes- le rebatió Obi-Wan en un tono estricto-¿Y luego te extrañas de que no te hayan nombrado Maestro todavía?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Obi-Wan lo supo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, antes de ver siquiera la mirada herida con la que Anakin le premió. No pudo negar que sintió una punzada de dolor al verla. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho (al menos no del contenido, tal vez sí de las formas). Anakin se estaba comportando de manera tremendamente irresponsable poniendo por delante de la misión su apego por un _droide._ ¿Qué no estaría entonces dispuesto a hacer por alguien más importante para él todavía?

-Vaya, agradezco tu sinceridad, _Maestro_.  Es bueno saber qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí- le dijo Anakin con desprecio. Sin duda aquellas palabras de Obi-Wan le habían dolido demasiado.

-Anakin… Por favor, dejemos esta discusión para otro momento- dijo Obi-Wan finalmente dándose la vuelta- Tal vez después podamos buscar a R2, una vez hayamos localizado al investigador y…

-No- sonó la voz de Anakin con contundencia detrás de él. Obi-Wan volvió a darse la vuelta.

-¿No?- repitió Obi-Wan.

-Para entonces tal vez sea demasiado tarde, lo más seguro es que no lo encontremos. Yo…

 Anakin pareció dudar durante un momento. Obi-Wan le miraba expectante, ente incrédulo y exasperado. Verdaderamente exasperado.

-Yo iré a buscarlo, y cuando lo encuentre me reuniré contigo- le dijo desafiante.

La paciencia de Obi-Wan se había agotado definitivamente.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Anakin? Porque si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Muy en serio.

-No puedes hacer eso. ¡No podemos separarnos! Sin saber dónde nos encontramos exactamente, sin conocer la localización del investigador… Hay demasiado en juego, Anakin, y no pienso arriesgarlo todo por un simple capricho tuyo. Te estás comportando como un niño.

Anakin rió irónicamente.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Después de todo, claramente no estoy capacitado para ser Maestro.

-Es posible, pero nunca llegué a pensar que tal vez tampoco lo estuvieras para ser un Jedi.

Si lo de antes había sido un golpe bajo, esto lo superaba con creces. Pero tan solo una pequeña parte de Obi-Wan fue consciente de ello; estaba demasiado enfadado como para sentirse culpable. Sin embargo, la forma en que el gesto de Anakin se torció tras oír estas palabras le dolió igualmente, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

-Lo repito, me alegra saber  qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí- dijo Anakin fríamente- Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un droide que encontrar. Me reuniré contigo después.

Obi-Wan dio unos pasos más hacia él.

-No vayas, Anakin- Obi-Wan dudó antes de decir sus siguientes palabras. Preferiría no tener que recurrir a eso, pero no había alternativa- Es una orden.

-Ya no soy tu Padawan- le contestó Anakin secamente.

-Es igual, Anakin. Soy un Maestro Jedi. Por jerarquía deberías obedecerme.

Obi-Wan odiaba tener que decir eso, pero verdaderamente Anakin no le había dejado alternativa.

-Si no cumplía tus órdenes cuando aún era tu Padawan, desde luego no voy a empezar a seguirlas ahora.

Otro trueno sonó en la distancia mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan se clavaban puñales con la mirada. Era difícil establecer quién estaba más enfadado de los dos.

-Entonces haz lo que te plazca, como siempre has hecho- dijo Obi-Wan finalmente; sin alzar el tono de voz ni un decibelio. La frialdad que destilaban sus palabras era sin embargo más que evidente.

Anakin se quedó helado por un momento; probablemente sorprendido de que Obi-Wan se hubiera rendido tan pronto, o tal vez conmocionado ante la decepción que destilaba Obi-Wan. Durante unos segundos, Obi-Wan juraría haber visto la duda pasar por los ojos de Anakin, quizás percatándose de la magnitud de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Si se separaban ahora, tal vez algo le pasara a alguno de los dos (después de todo, eran mucho más fuertes juntos que separados), y la misión podría arruinarse del todo.

La duda acabó por desaparecer. Anakin pronunció sus siguientes palabras con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, pero con contundencia y desafiante.

-Adios, Maestro. Cuando encuentre a R2 iré a buscarte, si es que para entonces todavía crees que alguien que no está capacitado para ser un Jedi pueda serte de alguna utilidad en la misión.

Sin embargo, Anakin no se movió de su sitio después de decir aquello. Fue Obi-Wan quien, tras asentir con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo podía Anakin hacerle eso? ¿Y cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían separado en una misión? Obi-Wan ya no lo recordaba. _¿Y por qué es tan inmensamente cabezota?_ Muchas veces tenía la sensación de estar hablando con un muro. Nunca le escuchaba; cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no atendía a razones. Podía comprender que Anakin le tuviera cariño a R2, pero a veces debería intentar aprender a relativizar. Obi-Wan le habría ayudado a buscarlo después al fin y al cabo.

Tan solo gracias a lo herido y decepcionado que se sentía consiguió no caer en la tentación de mirar hacia atrás para ver si Anakin seguía en el mismo sitio, o si por el contrario ya se había marchado.

Caminó durante horas y horas, sin avistar ningún indicio de vida inteligente. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, Obi-Wan habría podido disfrutar de la tranquilidad del paisaje. El sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra los acantilados que bordeaban la extensión en la que se encontraba podía escucharse a lo lejos, y el aire y la brisa que se podían respirar le oxigenaban los pulmones. Los arbustos, senderos y arroyos que iba dejando atrás contribuían a la imagen bucólica de ese sitio. Ni siquiera la abundante neblina y las nubes que cubrían el cielo desentonaban; todo ese cielo cubierto y nublado era sencillamente apropiado en aquel lugar.

Cuando había pensado en el investigador estando en el templo Jedi, lo último que se había imaginado Obi-Wan era que se encontraría en un lugar tan tranquilo.

Finalmente Obi-Wan encontró una pequeña casa en una colina. Dudaba seriamente que el investigador viviera en ese sitio tan pequeño y en mal estado, donde no había espacio para llevar a cabo ningún experimento. Aún así, se acercó con paso sigiloso hasta las ventanas que se encontraban en la parte frontal de la vivienda. Nunca se es demasiado cauteloso después de todo. _Seguro que Anakin habría entrado directamente sin asegurarse antes…_

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Durante todo este tiempo había intentado no pensar en su antiguo Padawan, ya que cada vez que lo hacía el disgusto y enfado volvían a invadirlo, haciendo sentir al casi siempre sereno Obi-Wan Kenobi tremendamente irritado.

Habían pasado ya al menos dos horas desde que se habían separado, bueno, desde que a Anakin se le había ocurrido la _genialidad_  de dejar de lado la misión para ponerse a buscar a R2, ignorando todas las súplicas de Obi-Wan para que no lo hiciera. _¿Súplicas? Órdenes, mejor dicho_ , le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza que Obi-Wan trató de ignorar. Dos horas ya y todavía Anakin no se había puesto en contacto con él a través de su transmisor. _¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevarle encontrar a un droide?_ , se preguntó exasperado para sí mismo. Aunque pensándolo bien, conociendo el sentido de la orientación de Anakin y lo difícil que era de por sí orientarse en ese bosque, tampoco era de extrañar que tardara tanto. Obi-Wan desechó la idea de contactar con él. _Ha sido él quien ha decidido separarse_ , se dijo con firmeza para sus adentros. _Si necesita ayuda, ya me avisará él._

Obi-Wan entró en la vivienda tras asegurarse de que allí no había nadie. Efectivamente, no tenía pinta de que el investigador (ni de hecho cualquier otra persona) viviera en ese sitio. Llevaría abandonado bastante tiempo. No había ningún mueble, las vigas de madera estaban ruinosas, y tan solo un baño en bastante mal estado era la única habitación además de la pequeña sala a la que se tenía acceso nada más entrar. Una chimenea sin leña se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho de la sala. _Esto podría servirnos como el refugio que andábamos buscando_ _para cuando empiece la tormenta_.

Decidiendo que aún quedaba un rato para que la tormenta comenzara, Obi-Wan se puso en marcha una vez más sin olvidarse del camino que le conduciría a aquella casa abandonada cuando decidiera regresar.

Después de caminar durante varias horas pudo avistar a lo lejos otra vivienda; siendo esta bastante más grande que la anterior (y mejor cuidada). Obi-Wan se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio a un hombre ataviado en una bata blanca en el patio de aquella casa. Bastante alto, delgado, de pelo negro pero con varias canas en medio de un cabello revuelto y sin peinar. No había duda, se parecía mucho al retrato robot del investigador que habían conseguido gracias la descripción del metamorfo.

El hombre volvió a meterse en la casa, y Obi-Wan empezó a caminar hacia allí. Sin embargo, se detuvo nada más dar un par de pasos. _Debería esperar a Anakin_ , se dijo para sus adentros. Aunque por otro lado, ¿por qué esperar? Anakin había decidido darle la espalda, y Obi-Wan era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse al investigador él solo. _Pero no sabes a lo qué tendrás qué enfrentarte, y si ocurre algo Anakin no sabrá dónde encontrarte_ , le dijo otra voz en su cabeza. Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta y decidió regresar a la vivienda que planeaba utilizar como refugio. No podía permitirse el lujo de que el orgullo y su enfado interfirieran en la misión. Cuando se encontrara con Anakin y solo entonces, volvería a por el investigador.

Obi-Wan se encontraba mirando el cielo a través del cristal de la ventana de aquella caseta. Cada vez estaba más oscuro: las nubes cubrían ya prácticamente en su totalidad el cielo, sumado al hecho de que estaba anocheciendo. Los truenos sonaban con mayor frecuencia, y el sonido era cada vez menos lejano. La tormenta no tardaría en llegar.

Y Anakin seguía sin dar señales de vida. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? _No, Anakin es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo_ , se tranquilizó Obi-Wan para sus adentros. _Como también es verdad que es un imán para los problemas…_

Dejando de nuevo de lado su orgullo, Obi-Wan se decidió a establecer contacto con Anakin a través del transmisor que llevaba en la muñeca. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, su atención fue desviada hacia otro lado. Unos golpes habían empezado a sonar contra la puerta.

Obi-Wan se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta con el sable láser en la mano en una pose de defensa. _¿Tal vez sea Anakin?_ , se preguntó esperanzado para sí mismo, desechando este pensamiento tan pronto como vino. Obi-Wan siempre percibía a Anakin cuando estaba cerca a través de la Fuerza. Quien quiera que estuviera llamando a la puerta, no era Anakin.

Más golpes sonaron cada vez con mayor insistencia. Era un sonido extraño, parecido al ruido que hacía el metal al chocar contra la madera. Obi-Wan abrió con rapidez la puerta empuñando la espada láser, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier ataque. Cuál fue su sorpresa (y su confusión) al no ver a nadie en el umbral de la puerta. La sorpresa duró tan solo unos segundos, pues cuando bajó la vista hacia abajo al oír unos sonidos agudos bastante familiares, un pequeño droide cargado de provisiones se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡R2! ¿Qué…?

R2 continuaba emitiendo sonidos agudos con rapidez, por lo que a Obi-Wan le costó entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Algo de que Anakin le había encontrado, y de una trampa en el bosque en la que había caído…

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Dónde está Anakin?-  preguntó Obi-Wan sintiendo un enorme peso en el estómago. _Si le ha pasado algo…_ No. Obi-Wan no era capaz siquiera de continuar con ese curso de pensamiento.

Las explicaciones de R2 le tranquilizaron en gran medida. Anakin estaba bien; tan solo atrapado en una red tras caer en una trampa que había en el bosque, probablemente destinada a cazar animales. Solo que en vez de un animal, había capturado a un joven Jedi irresponsable, despistado y cabezota…y al que Obi-Wan quería con toda su alma.

R2 había estado bastante tiempo buscando a Obi-Wan para avisarle de lo que le había ocurrido a Anakin y así ayudarle a salir de la red, ya que al parecer debido a alguna caída los circuitos del pequeño droide no funcionaban correctamente y no podía hacer nada para intentar liberarlo.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué no me ha avisado él a través de su transmisor? ¿Y por qué no rompe la red con su espada láser?

Las explicaciones de R2 arrancaron un suspiro de Obi-Wan mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al parecer su transmisor se había estropeado, y su espada láser se había _extraviado_ , llegando ya a la decena las veces que Anakin la había perdido. _¿Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, Anakin?_ , pensó Obi-Wan exasperadamente.

-Está bien- dijo Obi-Wan finalmente- Vayamos en busca de Anakin, para variar.

Antes de partir en su busca, Obi-Wan cogió un par de impermeables de entre los contenidos de la bolsa de provisiones que habían enganchado a R2 horas antes. De ese modo si les cogía la lluvia de camino tendrían algo con lo que resguardarse de ella. Tras dejar la bolsa de provisiones guardada en un rincón discreto de la habitación, Obi-Wan siguió a R2 para que le condujera hasta el lugar en que se encontraba su antiguo Padawan.

Obi-Wan había hecho bien en ser precavido, pues cuando llevaban bastante camino recorrido gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer una detrás de otra. Por lo menos todavía no llovía demasiado fuerte.

Mientras se adentraban de nuevo en el bosque trató de memorizar tan bien como pudo el camino por el que habían venido, para así poder salir cuanto antes de ese lugar una vez encontrara a Anakin. Aunque tal vez hubieran podido encontrar alguna cueva con la que refugiarse del temporal, Obi-Wan preferiría no pasar más tiempo del necesario en ese bosque. Si ya había tenido mala pinta antes, el aspecto lúgubre que lucía ahora en medio de la noche invitaba bien poco a la tranquilidad. De vez en cuando se oían gruñidos de animales a lo lejos, y Obi-Wan dudaba seriamente que la mayoría de estos fueran pacíficos.

Casi se tropezó al pisar un objeto sólido en medio de la hierba. Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza cariñosamente al ver cómo las gotas de lluvia limpiaban la suciedad de aquel objeto, revelando la espada láser de Anakin. Se la guardó en su cinturón al lado de la suya y continuó caminando.

Obi-Wan sintió cómo un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima cuando se encontró con su antiguo Padawan, atrapado en una red que colgaba de la rama de un árbol y con un gesto de pocos amigos debido a la incómoda postura en la que se encontraba y a las gotas de lluvia que se introducían por los agujeros de la red.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí... Debo reconocer que te has superado, Anakin, incluso para ti- dijo Obi-Wan con un aire de suficiencia cruzado de brazos mientras Anakin le fruncía el ceño- Quiero decir, una cosa es que tenga rescatarte de alguna prisión en la que hayas sido capturado por los separatistas, y otra muy distinta es que tenga que acudir en tu ayuda porque hayas sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para quedar atrapado en _una simple red para cazar animales-_ dijo Obi-Wan poniendo énfasis a estas palabras para recalcar lo ridículo de la situación- No solo eso, sino que además te las apañas para que se te estropee el transmisor y pierdas la espada láser por _enésima_ vez justo cuando más necesitas ambas cosas.

Anakin le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada pero no dijo nada, por lo que Obi-Wan continuó hablando.

-Claro que nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras escuchado en lugar de marcharte _dándole la espalda a la misión_ para ir en busca de un droide. Droide que por cierto, ha conseguido encontrarme por su cuenta, lo que demuestra lo innecesario de tus esfuerzos por ir a buscarlo, cuando en realidad el único que ha acabado necesitando ser encontrado has sido tú.

-¿Ya has acabado, Obi-Wan? ¿O vas a continuar regodeándote mientras sigo atrapado en esta _maldita_ red sin hacer nada para ayudarme?

Anakin se quejó al caer al suelo bruscamente tras haber cortado Obi-Wan con su espada láser la parte de la red que estaba unida al árbol sin previo aviso.

-Pero qué… ¡Podrías haberme avisado!- le dijo Anakin de mal humor mientras salía de la red y se escurría la parte de arriba de sus túnicas, las cuales se le habían empapado por caer en medio de un charco.

-¿No tenías tanta prisa por ser liberado?- le rebatió Obi-Wan sarcásticamente, haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa ante lo cómica que había sido su caída- Toma, ponte esto.

Anakin cogió el impermeable que le había ofrecido Obi-Wan y se lo puso rápidamente.

-Y coge esto- le dijo en un tono reprobatorio extendiéndole su espada láser. Anakin trató de disimular su sorpresa, y la cogió sin mirarle a los ojos- Intenta no perderla esta vez.

Obi-Wan reemprendió la marcha sin decir ni una palabra más mientras Anakin le seguía silenciosamente. Obi-Wan además no le quitaba ojo a R2. _Lo único que faltaba para completar el desastre de día sería que se volviera a extraviar…_

-Deberíamos encontrar un refugio para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Tal vez una cueva o…

-Ya he encontrado un sitio donde podemos quedarnos- le interrumpió Obi-Wan- Una pequeña casa abandonada. No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Ah- dijo Anakin en voz baja- Bien.

No se dijeron nada más en todo el camino.

Ahora llovía mucho más que antes. Relámpagos imponentes atravesaban el cielo con frecuencia, y el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza. Ambos aceleraron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su refugio.

Una vez allí, Anakin examinó el lugar al igual que Obi-Wan lo había hecho horas antes.

-No está en muy buen estado, pero debería poder aguantar la tormenta- comentó Obi-Wan pensando en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el alféizar interior de la ventana observando a través del cristal la fuerza de la tormenta.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, situándose Anakin de pie detrás de él.

-¿Has… has descubierto algo a lo largo del día?- preguntó tentativamente el joven Jedi. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, continuó hablando- ¿Quieres que busquemos al investigador una vez pare la tormenta?

-No tiene pinta de que vaya a parar pronto- dijo Obi-Wan observando cómo las ramas de los árboles en el exterior se movían de un lado a otro debido a la fuerza del viento- Además, ya ha anochecido. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta circunstancia para descansar algo. Ha sido un día largo.

-Sí, me parece una buena idea- dijo Anakin con la voz cansada mirando hacia el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana al igual que él.

-Además, ya he encontrado la localización del investigador.

-¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó Anakin con interés, pareciendo sorprendido.

-Sí. Su vivienda está a un par de horas de aquí.

-¿Has entrado en su casa?

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo… pero decidí que lo mejor sería esperarte para poder ir juntos.

Obi-Wan oyó el suspiro de alivio de Anakin detrás de él.

-Gracias- dijo el joven Jedi en un susurro, a lo que Obi-Wan asintió sencillamente con la cabeza.

Un incómodo silencio tan solo interrumpido por los ruidos de la tormenta se instauró entre ellos.

-Esto, yo… voy a encender el fuego. Hace bastante frío, y además me he empapado con la lluvia parte de las túnicas.

-Bien.

Obi-Wan podía escuchar los ruidos de Anakin tratando de prender fuego en la chimenea mientras un sinfín de pensamientos le pasaban por su mente.

Estaba cansado. La discusión con Anakin a la mañana tras su esperado reencuentro había sido ya lo suficientemente desagradable, pero la segunda le había quitado todas sus fuerzas. Por si eso hubiera sido poco, su preocupación por no haber recibido noticias de él durante tantas horas le había agotado más de lo que había querido admitirse para sí mismo debido a su enfado. Quería más que nada que toda la tensión que existía entre ellos en ese momento desapareciera, pero no sabía por dónde empezar; ambos se habían dedicado comentarios demasiado hirientes a lo largo de todo el día.

Obi-Wan observó por el reflejo del cristal cómo Anakin se quitaba la parte de arriba de sus túnicas y las extendía cerca de la chimenea para secarlas, quedándose solo en sus pantalones. Seguidamente cogió los sacos de dormir que se encontraban en la bolsa de provisiones para extenderlos. Obi-Wan pensó distraídamente que debería ayudarlo, pero antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello Anakin ya los había colocado en el suelo.

El joven Jedi volvió a acercarse, situándose de nuevo detrás de él mientras Obi-Wan seguía con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

-Ya he colocado los sacos de dormir.

-Gracias, Anakin. Intenta descansar un poco.

-¿Tú no duermes?

-No tengo sueño todavía.

-Yo tampoco.

Obi-Wan no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, en silencio, mientras que el zumbido del viento y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el exterior de la casa se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Obi-Wan- empezó a decir Anakin, cuya voz sonaba un poco más cerca al haber dado un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento- dijo finamente en un susurro apenas audible por los sonidos de la tormenta después de un silencio que se le hizo eterno -Siento la discusión de esta mañana y haberme ido a buscar a R2 dejándote solo.

-Yo también lo siento, Anakin.

-Pero tú no has…

-Fui injusto con mis palabras. Te dije cosas muy duras que en verdad no pienso a causa de mi enfado, y te pido perdón por ello.

De nuevo, silencio. Se habían pedido disculpas, pero al parecer la tensión no desaparecería tan solo con eso.

El rugido de un trueno ensordecedor retumbó en los cimientos de la casa, a la vez que el viento golpeaba las paredes con fuerza.

-¿Crees que esta casa aguantará?- preguntó Anakin dubitativamente.

-Creo que sí, aunque ya lo comprobaremos- contestó Obi-Wan en medio de un suspiro apartando la vista de la ventana durante un segundo para mirar a su alrededor- Siento no haber encontrado otro sitio mejor para descansar; este es realmente lamentable.

Obi-Wan vio de reojo cómo Anakin se encogía de hombros.

-A mí me gusta.

-Estarás de broma- comentó Obi-Wan soltando una risa irónica. Al menos por fin estaban hablando como personas normales-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta, Anakin? ¿Las maderas gastadas, la humedad y el frío que no desaparecerían ni con tres chimeneas encendidas, o la sensación de que la tormenta acabará por derribar la casa de un momento a otro?

Obi-Wan sintió una cálida y reconfortante sensación en el estómago al escuchar una leve risa salir de los labios de Anakin. _Cuánto había echado de menos oírte reír._

-Bueno, todavía sigue en pie, ¿no?-dijo el joven Jedi animadamente antes de ponerse serio- Además, estás aquí conmigo. No necesito nada más que eso para sentirme como en casa.

Anakin debió de haber dado por finalizada la conversación después de eso, pues se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la chimenea.

O al menos eso habría hecho si Obi-Wan no hubiera extendido su brazo para cogerle de la mano acercándole hacia él, haciendo que se sentara a su lado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Anakin le sonrió tímidamente enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos, mientras Obi-Wan le pasaba una mano por su cintura desnuda. Su antiguo Padawan se debió de tomar aquello como un incentivo, pues con su otra mano se aferró al brazo de Obi-Wan con el que le estaba sujetando. Aquellos ojos tan expresivos le estaban diciendo que deseaba acercarse más, pero tal vez debido a todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Visto así, Anakin- susurró Obi-Wan acercando un poco más sus rostros mientras Anakin ahogaba un suspiro- A mí tampoco se me ocurre un lugar mejor que este.

Anakin le sonrió de esa manera que le hacía sentirse a Obi-Wan como si estuviera flotando. Notó sus propios labios temblando ante la expectación de volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos mientras sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más y más… cuando de pronto Obi-Wan recordó algo, apartándose repentinamente del lado de Anakin y acercándose hasta R2.

-¿Obi-Wan? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Anakin totalmente confuso, viéndose demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Tras desconectar a R2 apagando sus circuitos, Obi-Wan regresó al alféizar de la ventana volviendo a tomar a Anakin en sus brazos.

-Asegurarme de que no tendremos más interrupciones- le dijo a modo de explicación- Cada vez que hemos estado a punto de besarnos hoy, siempre había algo que lo impedía.

La sonrisa de Anakin fue ahora más hermosa todavía, si es que aquello era posible.

-La verdad es que sí-comentó el joven Jedi en medio de una risa- He tenido reminiscencias de cuando el Maestro Windu requería de nuestra presencia cada dos por tres en los momentos más inoportunos, cuando estábamos empezando a…

Pero Obi-Wan no le dejó acabar la frase, lanzándose a su boca y sintiendo _por fin_ la sonrisa de Anakin en sus propios labios, quien le devolvió el beso al instante emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción. ¿Cómo había podido aguantar Obi-Wan sin este privilegio durante semanas?

A pesar de la euforia que ambos sentían, el beso fue lento y suave; una manera de expresar cuánto sentían las discusiones de ese día, y que aunque tuvieran distintos puntos de vista en ocasiones, lo que les unía siempre, _siempre_ , sería infinitamente mucho más fuerte.

Anakin le miró con una sonrisa embelesada cuando se separaron, aunque sus labios estaban todavía muy cerca.

-¿Por qué somos tan idiotas, Obi-Wan? Tanto tiempo esperando tener una misión juntos, y cuando eso por fin ocurre lo único que hacemos es discutir constantemente.

Obi-Wan rió.

-Esa es una gran pregunta, Anakin. Yo mismo me la he hecho muchas veces. Aunque si mal no recuerdo, ya hemos comentado alguna vez que sencillamente nos gustan las discusiones.

-Sí, pero no tanto- dijo Anakin frunciendo el entrecejo- Lo de hoy ya ha sido demasiado.

Obi-Wan borró ese gesto del rostro de Anakin volviéndole a besar con ternura.

-Lo sé, Anakin. A mí tampoco me ha gustado nada- le contestó dando un suspiro- Sé que a veces no pensamos igual sobre algunas cosas, pero cuando eso ocurra deberíamos hablarlo como personas _civilizadas_ , y no saltar tan pronto a la defensiva.

Anakin apoyó el rostro en su hombro mientras Obi-Wan comenzaba a acariciarle por la espalda.

-Perdóname, Obi-Wan. Si alguien ha saltado a la defensiva hoy, ese he sido yo.

-No, Anakin. Yo también. Ten por seguro que todo eso que dije acerca de que no estabas preparado para ser Maestro o para ser un Jedi era mentira. Tan solo lo dije porque estaba enfadado. Pero me arrepiento tanto de las cosas que te dije, yo… no estoy acostumbrado a perder la paciencia.

-Es comprensible- dijo Anakin levantando el rostro y acariciando con una mano la barba de Obi-Wan- Lo de dejarte abandonado para irme a buscar a R2 estuvo muy mal.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- le contestó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa de superioridad, a lo que Anakin le puso los ojos en blanco dándole un pequeño tirón a su barba en broma.

- _Pero_ si no me hubieras echado tan pronto en cara lo del apego y todo eso, tal vez te habría escuchado. Y después cuando me ordenaste que no me marchara, bueno, era de esperar que acabara haciendo todo lo contrario.

-Anakin, respecto a lo del apego, sabes que es verdad- Obi-Wan le colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios antes de que el joven protestara- Pero teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos hacia ti, es bastante hipócrita por mi parte echártelo en cara. Y perdóname por haberte dado órdenes. Me odié a mí mismo cuando lo hice. No importa que sea un Maestro Jedi; después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no tengo derecho a ordenarte nada.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le dijo Anakin colocando pequeños y agradables besos por su cuello-Después de todo, te desobedecí como siempre he hecho- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco cariñosamente.

-Sin embargo, aunque no te dé ordenes en calidad de Maestro Jedi, como voz de la experiencia deberías escucharme más en las misiones. Como ha quedado demostrado  en esta ocasión, sin ir más lejos… ¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que conseguiste con tu cabezonería de ir a buscar a R2?

Anakin se sonrojó.

-No, no hace falta… Hagamos como si ese incidente de la red no hubiera pasado.

-Ya, claro. Teniendo en cuenta la insistencia con la que me recuerdas cada dos por tres las veces que me has salvado la vida, no esperarás en serio que yo vaya a olvidarme de esto- le dijo Obi-Wan con sorna mientras Anakin le fruncía el ceño.

-Esto no cuenta como salvarme la vida, Obi-Wan.

-No, pero creo que deberías hacer otra lista con el número de veces que nos hemos _rescatado_ el uno al otro. En esa te gano por mucho.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que admites que te voy ganando en la de salvarnos la vida?

-¿Ya estás sacándote las conclusiones que te interesan?- le amonestó Obi-Wan en broma mientras le daba un suave pellizco, haciéndole reír a Anakin- Ni lo admito, ni es verdad.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse. Los ruidos de la tormenta seguían igual de fuertes que antes, pero ya no les resultaban desagradables a ninguno de los dos. Parecía mentira que hacía tan solo unos instantes había reinado una tensión sofocante entre ellos.

Obi-Wan pasó sus manos por los cabellos de Anakin, percatándose de lo mojados que estaban.

-Anakin, tienes el pelo empapado. Ve a la chimenea, o entre eso y el frío te cogerás un resfriado.

Anakin asintió y le miró de esa forma que hacía que Obi-Wan nunca fuera capaz de negarle nada.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro- le contestó sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano.

Anakin se tumbó en el suelo al lado de la chimenea, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Obi-Wan mientras este último le pasaba la mano por sus cabellos. La habitación estaba en penumbra, siendo la leve iluminación del fuego de la chimenea lo único que le permitía a Obi-Wan vislumbrar el rostro de su antiguo Padawan, a veces algo ensombrecido por el ir y venir de las llamas. Algún que otro relámpago iluminaba de azul la habitación de vez en cuando.

-Obi-Wan… de verdad, lo siento. Sé que a veces me dejo dominar por las emociones, pero ha sido un día muy duro para mí. Cuando me enteré de que Palpatine se había escapado sin que Windu me hubiera dejado enfrentarme a él… me puse furioso. Y como me habías pedido que le hiciera caso, pagué mi enfado contigo injustamente.

-Lo entiendo, Anakin. Pero quiero que sepas que si te pedí que hicieras caso al Maestro Windu fue para evitar que hubiera consecuencias contra ti por haberle desobedecido. Incluso aunque hubieras evitado que Palpatine escapara, los miembros del Consejo podrían haberte echado en cara no cumplir sus órdenes.

-Ya, pues eso no es justo- Obi-Wan continuó con sus caricias para tratar de borrar el gesto ensombrecido de Anakin. El joven Jedi cerró los ojos apaciblemente antes de volver a hablar- ¿Me estás diciendo que el hecho de que percibieras mi confusión no tuvo nada que ver?

Obi-Wan suspiró antes de hablar.

-No negaré que eso también influyó, pero a pesar de lo confuso que estabas, sé que habrías hecho lo correcto y no te habrías dejado influenciar por él. Yo sí confío plenamente en ti.

Anakin esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Se incorporó levemente desde donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y se aferró con sus manos a las túnicas de Obi-Wan, haciendo que este se agachara un poco hacia él.

-Eso me recuerda…- empezó a decir Anakin rozándole los labios- Me encantó la carta que me escribiste.

Obi-Wan sonrió recordando que entre los contenidos de esa carta le había expresado de manera parecida a como lo había hecho ahora su plena confianza en él. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero los suaves de labios de Anakin ya habían empezado a moverse sobre los suyos. Obi-Wan respondió a su beso antes de ser siquiera plenamente consciente de ello, sujetando con ambas manos las mejillas de su rostro para poder facilitar la entrada en su boca.  

-Por cierto, Obi-Wan-intentó decir Anakin en medio de aquel beso - Sobre aquello que dijiste en la carta… a mí también me pasa lo mismo.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, Obi-Wan pudo distinguir el precioso rubor que cubría sus mejillas en ese momento. Había algo tremendamente cautivador en ver cohibido al casi siempre seguro de sí mismo Anakin Skywalker. Por supuesto Obi-Wan sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no pudo evitar alargar ese momento un poco más.

-¿Quieres decir que yo también te saco de tus casillas a veces? Porque eso ya me lo has dicho en innumerables ocasiones.

-¿Qué?- Anakin le miró confuso, más rojo todavía- No, no me refería a eso.

-Vas a tener que ser más específico para que sepa a qué te refieres, Anakin.

_Y hablo de la noche anterior porque es la más reciente, pero ten por seguro que recuerdo todas con el mismo detalle, desde la primera hasta la última. Porque cada vez que estoy contigo es tan especial para mí como la primera._ Esas fueron las palabras de Obi-Wan en su carta a las que sin duda Anakin se estaba refiriendo.

-¡Pero si tampoco dijiste tantas cosas!- le dijo Anakin exasperado- Me refería a…

Obi-Wan le interrumpió lanzándose a sus labios en medio de una risa que no pudo contener.

-Sé perfectamente a lo qué te refieres, Anakin-le dijo dulcemente.

El joven Jedi puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la treta de Obi-Wan para conseguir hacerle rabiar, pero pronto su molestia desapareció al recibir otro beso suyo, siendo este el más intenso y sentido de todos los que habían intercambiado esa noche.

Obi-Wan ladeó la cabeza para aumentar la profundidad del beso, ansiando explorar cada rincón de esa boca que tanto había añorado. Mientras los labios de Anakin dejaban paso a su lengua y le respondía a su beso fervientemente, el joven Jedi volvió a tirar de sus túnicas moviendo a Obi-Wan y situándolo encima de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El gemido de sorpresa del Maestro Jedi quedó ahogado en la garganta de Anakin.

Obi-Wan apoyó las rodillas en el suelo para evitar que todo su peso cayera encima de su antiguo Padawan.

-Obi-Wan- murmuró Anakin entre beso y beso- Te he echado tanto de menos.

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos para observarle. Los ruidos de la tormenta y el viento resonaban con fuerza dentro de la casa, lo cual sumado al resplandor de los relámpagos que iluminaban la habitación con frecuencia contribuía a dar un aspecto fantasmagórico a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en Anakin, con las tenues llamas del fuego iluminando a ratos las hermosas facciones de su rostro, sus ojos azules mirándole con necesidad y adoración, su cuerpo atrapado entre las maderas del suelo y el propio cuerpo de Obi-Wan, este último pensó que verdaderamente no preferiría estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera ese.

-Yo también, Anakin- los labios de Obi-Wan recorrieron con sus besos el cuello de Anakin, deteniéndose especialmente en un lugar de la yugular que sabía que le hacía estremecerse. Finalmente subió sus labios hasta llegar a su oído, susurrándole en voz muy baja- No sabes cuántas noches me imaginé este momento.

Anakin tragó saliva y acercó de nuevo su boca a la de Obi-Wan, mientras este colocaba la palma de su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Al notar cada poro de su piel erizándose bajo las yemas de sus dedos, gran parte de la sangre de Obi-Wan descendió desde su cabeza hacia otros lugares de su cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Anakin seguían ruborizadas, aunque esto seguramente se debiera más a lo acalorado que estaba que a la timidez que había mostrado momentos antes cuando Obi-Wan le había hecho rabiar. Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que sus propias mejillas tenían un color semejante.

Anakin mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos mientras le hablaba rozándole los labios.

-Y yo, Obi-Wan. Me acordaba de ti a todas horas en el templo Jedi durante el día- Anakin bajó entonces el tono de voz para seguir hablando en un susurro- Y por la noche… por la noche en el apartamento, me imaginaba que mis manos eran las tuyas.

La poca cantidad de sangre que aún seguía en la cabeza de Obi-Wan desapareció por completo hacia su mitad inferior del cuerpo en cuanto oyó estas palabras.

-Anakin-susurró Obi-Wan con la mirada fija en su rostro mientras iba descendiendo sus manos por su cuerpo, haciendo que el joven Jedi se estremeciera.

Obi-Wan tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba nervioso ante la expectación y el deseo de volver a estar con él después de todas estas semanas, y después de todas las discusiones de ese día.

Con manos temblorosas y todavía sin apartar la vista del rostro de Anakin (quien no podía haberse visto más irresistible: iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, tumbado en el suelo debajo de él y mirándole  con deseo y expectación), Obi-Wan desabrochó los pantalones de cuero de Anakin y los bajó lentamente por sus caderas.

Anakin tan solo dejó de mirarle al no poder evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió la palma de la mano de Obi-Wan alrededor de él en un ritmo de movimiento constante.

Su antiguo Padawan acabó incorporándose para atrapar los labios de Obi-Wan apasionadamente, y empezó a hablarle pícaramente.

-Obi-Wan, no es por nada, ¿pero te das cuenta de que estoy en inferioridad de condiciones? Quiero decir, no es justo que yo esté así mientras tú tienes todavía todas estas túnicas encima- dijo mientras intentaba desprender a Obi-Wan de sus ropajes, sin éxito. _Siempre tengo que ayudarle_ , pensó Obi-Wan cariñosamente.

Mientras colaboraba con Anakin para desprenderse de sus propias túnicas, Obi-Wan soltó una risa.

-Bueno, Anakin, tú has contribuido a ello… No es mi culpa que te pases la mayor parte del tiempo sin camiseta. Que por cierto, creo que sencillamente lo haces para distraerme.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- dijo Anakin haciéndose el ofendido mientras la parte de arriba de las túnicas de Obi-Wan desaparecía finalmente. En un instante las manos y los labios de Anakin se encontraban en todas partes, haciéndole estremecerse- Solo lo hago _a veces_ para distraerte- le corrigió Anakin mientras Obi-Wan reía.

Los labios de Anakin se detuvieron dulcemente en la herida de su costado que le había ayudado a curar en la nave hacía bastantes horas.

-Antes, cuando te estaba atendiendo la herida en la nave- empezó a decir Anakin en medio de tiernos besos que recorrían su cicatriz- Estaba deseando hacer esto.

Obi-Wan sonrió sintiendo un hormigueo en las tripas.

-Y yo estaba deseando que lo hicieras.

Obi-Wan enlazó sus manos en los cabellos ondulados del joven Jedi, guiándole suavemente hacia arriba para poder atrapar de nuevo sus labios. Las manos de Anakin mientras tanto se ocuparon de deshacerse de los pantalones de Obi-Wan.

A Obi-Wan se le escapó un gemido en medio de su beso cuando Anakin se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sin previo aviso, siendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos totalmente embriagador para sus sentidos. Obi-Wan necesitó de un segundo para recomponerse, y seguidamente después pasó su mano por el muslo de Anakin y le agarró firmemente para atraerlo aún más hacia sí, moviendo a su vez las caderas instintivamente. Un hermoso sonido salió de los labios de Anakin en esta ocasión.

En el exterior la tormenta continuó sin cesar. Gotas de lluvia golpearon con fuerza contra la ventana a lo largo de la noche, pero milagrosamente el cristal no se rompió. Las ramas y hojas de los árboles crujían, pareciendo quejarse de la acción violenta del viento. Lo mismo podía decirse de las paredes de la casa, pero estas también aguantaron. El aire que entraba por las rendijas de la puerta parecía susurrar frases ininteligibles, y amenazaba con apagar las ascuas del fuego de la chimenea, aunque este último también resistió.

Ajeno a todos estos sonidos, por muy fuertes que fueran, lo único que registraban los oídos de Obi-Wan eran los gemidos y jadeos de ambos. Ni siquiera el crepitar del fuego a pocos centímetros de distancia llegó a penetrar en su consciencia. Tan solo de los relámpagos fue vagamente consciente, pero porque iluminaban el rostro de Anakin, totalmente perdido en el placer que ambos sentían.

Obi-Wan no habría sido capaz de mirar hacia otro sitio aunque la casa se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Solo existía Anakin. Anakin arqueándose debajo de él mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad a cada movimiento de Obi-Wan. Anakin interrumpiendo su beso para soltar un gemido cada vez que Obi-Wan cambiaba de postura y llegaba a alcanzar ese lugar dentro de su cuerpo que le hacía temblar. Anakin acaparando todos sus sentidos, envolviéndole en su calor cada vez que Obi-Wan se adentraba en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Solo Anakin. Nada más importaba.

En medio de todo eso, llegó un momento en el que ambos lograron mantener los ojos abiertos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. El tiempo pareció congelarse en ese instante, a pesar del constante movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Anakin le miró emocionado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa que le llegó al alma, la cual los labios de Obi-Wan no tardaron en probar.

-Te quiero- le susurró Obi-Wan volviéndose a mover dentro de él y adorando con sus besos el cuello de Anakin, el cual había vuelto a quedar expuesto a su merced mientras el joven Jedi se retorcía de placer.

-Y yo...-intentó decir Anakin con voz temblorosa- Yo también te quiero, Obi-Wan.

Fue Anakin quien capturó sus labios en ese momento en un beso apasionado, pasando con firmeza ambos brazos por la espalda de Obi-Wan para atraerlo aún más contra su cuerpo. Las uñas de su mano de carne y hueso se clavaron ligeramente en la piel de su espalda mientras Obi-Wan aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos. Y de nuevo, los gemidos de placer de ambos se superpusieron a los sonidos de la naturaleza enfurecida en el exterior.

Después de aquellos momentos de pasión, Anakin y Obi-Wan permanecieron con sus cuerpos entrelazados resguardándose del frío y tapados por una manta. Anakin le observaba con la cabeza flexionada sobre su brazo, las sombras de la chimenea dibujando contornos en su rostro. Con su otra mano estaba trazando caricias por su torso, mientras que las manos de Obi-Wan se desplazaban suavemente desde su espalda hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos en un ritmo de movimiento constante. _Si pudiera me pasaría así toda la vida_ , pensó Obi-Wan regodeándose en la perfección de aquel momento.

Finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, hallando el sueño al instante a pesar de los ruidos de la tormenta, encontrando ambos tranquilidad en el patrón de la respiración del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi dejo la reconciliación para el siguiente capítulo por lo largo que había quedado, pero soy demasiado buena jaja :P Seguramente tardaré más tiempo en poder subir el próximo capítulo, así que espero que este os haya gustado y la espera para el siguiente se os haga menos larga :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Aún os acordáis de esta historia? jajaja. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo :( Las actualizaciones ahora tardarán más que antes en salir, pero intentaré subir los nuevos capítulos tan pronto como pueda.

Anakin se dio la vuelta apaciblemente aún medio dormido, y extendió su brazo para abrazarse a Obi-Wan. Solo que en lugar de la cálida piel del Maestro Jedi, sus dedos se encontraron con la fría madera del suelo.

_¿En serio se ha levantado ya?_ , pensó con un quejido sin mucha coherencia (las mañanas realmente no eran lo suyo).

Tras incorporarse levemente, Anakin pudo comprobar que efectivamente Obi-Wan ya se había levantado y ataviado con todas sus túnicas ( _desgraciadamente_ ). Se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda en otra de sus poses de concentración ( _la pose número dos para ser exactos_ ).

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta en ese momento, y su gesto de concentración se transformó en una sonrisa afectuosa en cuanto vio a Anakin despierto; sonrisa que el joven Jedi le devolvió al instante.

-Buenos días, Anakin.

-Lo serían mejores si no te hubieras levantado tan pronto- le dijo Anakin intentando poner ojos de cordero degollado.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo y se acercó hacia él.

-Es posible, pero algo me dice que habríamos tardado demasiado en levantarnos.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló en el suelo para situarse a la misma altura de Anakin, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- le rebatió Anakin arqueando una ceja mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo malo es que no dispongamos de todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarnos aquí- le dijo antes de colocar un beso en su frente- pero, lamentablemente, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir, y ya perdimos demasiado tiempo ayer… primero con la discusión, y después con la tormenta.

-No sé, Obi-Wan- empezó a decir Anakin susurrándole al oído tratando de contener la risa- Anoche no parecías estar demasiado preocupado por la tormenta.

La risa de Obi-Wan quedó ahogada en su cuello mientras se fundían en un abrazo. Anakin sonrió al notar un suave cosquilleo en su cuello debido al roce de la barba de Obi-Wan con su piel. Las discusiones del día anterior parecían ahora tan lejanas…

Anakin seguía molesto con el Maestro Windu, pues estaba convencido de que si le hubiera permitido intervenir, Palpatine no se habría escapado. Pero Obi-Wan no tenía la culpa, y Anakin había pagado su enfado con él. Y cuando Obi-Wan sugirió seguir con la misión sin saber qué había sido de R2, Anakin explotó. Tal vez hubiera exagerado. Un poco. Pero Obi-Wan tampoco contribuyó a disminuir su descontento ( _la verdad es que cuando está enfadado sabe apuntar dónde más duele_ ). Aún así, dejarlo abandonado y dar la espalda momentáneamente a la misión para irse a buscar a R2, bueno, tal vez no hubiera sido muy profesional que digamos. Anakin suspiró al recordar el incidente de la red. _Nunca dejará de recordármelo, de eso estoy seguro._

Mientras permanecía atrapado en esa red, el enfado de Anakin se fue desvaneciendo a la velocidad de la luz. Solo podía pensar en que había dejado abandonado a Obi-Wan, y en las dieciséis veces que Anakin había tenido que intervenir para salvarle la vida. Y en que tal vez debido a su estúpido berrinche ya no habría posibilidad de subir la cuenta a diecisiete jamás, ni de poder recordárselo en medio de bromas, ni de borrar la expresión molesta de su rostro con un beso… ¿Y si sus peores pesadillas se hubieran cumplido? ¿Y si Anakin hubiera sido el culpable indirectamente por haberle abandonado? ¿Cómo habría podido vivir Anakin después de aquello? _No podría…_

-Anakin, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Obi-Wan en un susurro sin cesar sus caricias en su espalda- te noto un poco alterado.

Anakin se aferró a él con más fuerza y colocó un beso en su cuello, sintiendo con alivio el pulso de Obi-Wan bajo sus labios.

-Nunca más te abandonaré en medio de una misión- dijo el joven Jedi con determinación. Se sorprendió al notar lo temblorosa que había sonado su voz.

-Anakin…

-¿Quién iba a salvarte la vida si no?- continuó para tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Obi-Wan vio más allá de su intento de tapar sus miedos con una broma (como siempre). Cogió a Anakin de la mano y la guió hacia su pecho, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón bajo sus túnicas. Con su otra mano colocó el rostro de Anakin a la altura del suyo, juntando sus frentes.

-¿Notas eso, Anakin? Tus pesadillas no son más que eso- le dijo Obi-Wan, quien de alguna manera había adivinado lo que Anakin estaba pensando (algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia).

Anakin inspiró al notar los latidos de su corazón bajo su mano y asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo perturbado por sus pensamientos negativos. La sonrisa cariñosa que Obi-Wan le dedicó alivió en gran medida el peso de estos pensamientos.

-Además, Anakin, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que sé cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo?- le comentó en un tono jocoso tratando de animarle- Bastante mejor que tú, debo añadir, a juzgar por el… _incidente_ con aquella red.

_Ah, ya empezamos._

-Qué poco has tardado- le respondió Anakin negando la cabeza, tratando de contener la sonrisa exasperada que se había empezado a formar en sus labios. Sin embargo, la risa con la que le premió Obi-Wan mereció la pena.

-¿Qué esperabas?- le contestó con un aire de superioridad, aunque el brillo cariñoso de su mirada le delataba- ¿Una red de cazar animales? ¿En serio, Anakin? Y perdiendo el sable láser por enésima vez...

-Vale, ya te has regodeado bastante, Obi-Wan.

-Y al final tuvo que ser R2 quien te rescatara viniendo en mi busca. Bastante irónico, ¿no te parece?- continuó con un tono divertido- ¿Qué hice para tener un Padawan tan descuidado?

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que Obi-Wan terminara. _¿Y cómo puedo quererte tanto incluso cuando te pones así de insoportable?_

Al parecer esto último lo dijo en voz alta.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que cuando me recuerdas el número de  veces que   _supuestamente_ me has salvado la vida, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te quiero- le contestó con una sonrisa que Anakin no tardó en probar en sus labios.

Después de varios tiernos besos, Obi-Wan se apartó del lado de Anakin para que este se levantara y empezara a vestirse. Anakin notó con orgullo cómo su Maestro se dio la vuelta y volvía a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, sin duda para evitar caer en la tentación y no retrasare más tiempo del necesario.

-Vale, entonces, ayer localizaste al investigador- comentó Anakin mientras recogía sus ropas  de color negro desperdigadas por el suelo, empezando por sus túnicas superiores-¿Estás seguro de que era él?

-Su descripción coincidía con la que nos proporcionó el metamorfo, como ya te dije ayer.

-Ah, sí, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Está muy lejos?- dijo Anakin distraídamente mientras se subía los pantalones. Ya había terminado de vestirse, aunque le faltaba un pequeño gran detalle. ¡ _¿Pero dónde se ha metido esta vez mi espada láser?!_

\- Está a unas dos horas de distancia de aquí.

-Bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?- sin embargo, la mente de Anakin estaba ya pensando en otro plan; concretamente, en cómo decirle a Obi-Wan que había perdido su espada láser. Otra vez. Aquello ya no era ni medio normal. _La perdí en el bosque. No, espera. Obi-Wan me la dio cuando me rescat… cuando me encontró._

-El mismo de siempre.

-Sin plan entonces. Estupendo. No sé ni por qué pregunto- Anakin rebuscó entre los sacos de dormir, pero ahí tampoco había nada. ¿ _Quizás la perdí en el camino de vuelta? No, recuerdo haberla visto mientras encendía el fuego de la chimenea. Creo. ¿O me estoy confundiendo con otro día?_

Tan distraído estaba que dio un respingo al notar de repente unos brazos rodeándole por detrás, atrapándole en un abrazo.

-¿Buscas esto?- sonó aquella voz demasiado satisfecha consigo misma una vez más, mientras con una mano sostenía el _terriblemente escurridizo_ sable láser de Anakin.

Anakin extendió la mano para cogerlo, pero Obi-Wan lo apartó de su alcance alegremente. El joven Jedi le miró exasperado. Por supuesto, Anakin podría habérselo arrebatado sin problemas, ¿pero dónde estaría la gracia entonces?

-La espada láser es tu vida, Anakin.

-¿En serio? Primera vez que lo oigo.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para perderla siempre?

-¿Perderla? Tu definición de perder algo claramente no es la misma que la mía, Maestro, a menos que eso que estás sujetando sea una imitación bastante bien lograda de mi espada láser.

-Pero deberías tenerla siempre a mano, cosa que si me permites añadir, no era el caso ahora mismo.

-Eso es cierto. Pero, verás, Obi-Wan- Anakin le sonrió ladeando la cabeza para mirarle, y colocó su mano izquierda encima de la de Obi-Wan, quien todavía le mantenía sujeto por detrás en un abrazo- La culpa no ha sido mía esta vez.

Obi-Wan le miró divertido, arqueando las cejas escépticamente.

-Pues claro, la culpa _nunca_ es tuya, Anakin. Y déjame adivinar, ¿el culpable soy yo?

-Muy bien, Obi-Wan. Tan perceptivo como de costumbre- Anakin acercó su rostro un poco más hacia Obi-Wan, quien bajó su otra mano para poder rodearle con ambos brazos por detrás- La verdad es que estar pendiente del paradero de mi espada láser anoche era una misión prácticamente imposible, teniendo en cuenta el entusiasmo con el que _alguien_ se desprendió de mis ropas.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. Obi-Wan le abrazó con mayor firmeza a la vez que Anakin posaba ahora ambos brazos encima de los suyos.

-Bueno, Anakin, cierto antiguo y descuidado Padawan mío también se desprendió de mis ropas con bastante entusiasmo, y no por eso me verás sin mi espada láser.

-Pero tú te has levantado antes. Has tenido tiempo para buscarla.

-Podrías probar a madrugar un día de estos tú también, Anakin. Como ves, puede tener sus ventajas.

Ambos habrían podido continuar intercambiando un sinfín más de comentarios sarcásticos, de no ser porque las ganas de besarse eran superiores a lo divertido que encontraban aquellos intercambios. Anakin fue quien acabó con la distancia primero, sellando sus labios con los de Obi-Wan. Mientras sus manos se enlazaban con las de Obi-Wan que lo agarraban por la cintura, Anakin sintió el frío procedente de un objeto de metal. _La espada láser. Ya ni me acordaba de que la tenía él._

Anakin se dispuso a recuperarla, pero Obi-Wan fue más rápido que él y la volvió a apartar de su alcance, todavía sin romper su beso. Anakin, divertido, dejó escapar una risa. Obi-Wan aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso, y al notar su lengua explorando con avidez cada rincón de su boca, Anakin emitió un sonido que jamás admitiría haber emitido. Anakin le respondió con la misma vehemencia, y la espada láser había quedado ya más que olvidada.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Anakin observó distraídamente la chimenea y las maderas ruinosas del suelo de la casa. Ese rincón en el que anoche solo habían estado ellos dos.

Un reconfortante hormigueo recorrió su estómago al recordar las agradables caricias de Obi-Wan por todo su cuerpo con esos mismos dedos que ahora se aferraban a sus túnicas. Aquello desencadenó una oleada recuerdos. Obi-Wan acariciando con ternura sus muslos a la vez que separaba con delicadeza sus piernas, Anakin reduciendo a un manojo de sonidos incoherentes al siempre coherente por excelencia Obi-Wan Kenobi mientras Anakin desplazaba sus labios por su torso deteniéndose en su ombligo en un gesto provocador; lo cual dio pie al recuerdo del cosquilleo provocado por la barba de Obi-Wan en el interior de sus muslos mientras la humedad de su boca iba ascendiendo por su piel cada vez más y más…

Anakin trató de mantener la compostura tras esos recuerdos, pero su agitada respiración le delataría sin dudarlo. _Creo que ya sé por qué nos gusta tanto pelearnos…_

-¿En qué estás pensando, Anakin?- le preguntó Obi-Wan dejando un trazo de besos por su cuello, todavía abrazándole por detrás. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que Obi-Wan sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando.

-En lo mismo que tú, creo.

Anakin se echó un poco más para atrás, sintiendo cada parte delantera del cuerpo de Obi-Wan… y sí, sin ninguna duda, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Tras unos momentos de silencio tan solo rotos por la respiración agitada de ambos, se separaron con reticencia. Obi-Wan colocó la espada láser en el cinturón de Anakin sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Por favor, intenta no perderla- Obi-Wan ya no parecía estar bromeando, sino que parecía un poco… ¿preocupado?- Algo me dice que la necesitaremos.

-No la perderé-le tranquilizó Anakin besándole levemente. Inspiró profundamente antes de mirarle con determinación, adquiriendo la pose del gran caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker- Entonces… ¿a por el investigador?

-A por el investigador- le contestó Obi-Wan con la misma determinación.

Anakin siguió los pasos de Obi-Wan, quien parecía recordar a la perfección el camino. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a R2, no fuera a ser que se _extraviara_ de nuevo. No sería bastante conveniente que digamos. _No, nada conveniente_.

-Obi-Wan, ahora hablando en serio…

-Siempre hablo en serio, Anakin.

- _Hablando en serio_ -continuó Anakin como si no le hubiera oído- ¿Qué debemos hacer cuando encontremos al investigador?

-Quieres decir, ¿qué es lo que ha ordenado el Consejo que hagamos?

Anakin asintió con la cabeza. A veces le asustaba lo bien que le conocía.

-Por supuesto, la prioridad es capturarle vivo, ocurra lo que ocurra. Necesitamos toda la información que nos pueda dar acerca del virus, así como de posibles antídotos que haya estado ideando para neutralizarlo.

-¿Crees que habrá conseguido ya crear el virus?

-Espero que no- dijo Obi-Wan con un suspiro- De solo pensar en la existencia de un virus utilizado como arma biológica, imposible de neutralizar a menos que se conozca el antídoto de antemano…

Anakin reprimió un escalofrío. La cantidad de vidas inocentes que se podrían perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era un pensamiento demasiado perturbador.

-Y pensar que yo me infecté con una de las pruebas fallidas de aquel virus… ¿te imaginas que hubiera funcionado?

-No, no me lo imagino.

-Ahora estarías yendo de camino solo a por el investigador… Bueno, no, seguramente ya habrías llegado, ya que no habrías tenido a nadie quien te retrasara- finalizó alegremente.

-Anakin, tus bromas no tienen ni pizca de gracia- le comentó Obi-Wan con mala cara.

-Vamos, Obi-Wan, ¡era para destensar un poco el ambiente! Y sabes que sí tienen gracia.

-No, realmente no la tienen. Y curiosa forma de destensar el ambiente, recordándome una de las ocasiones en la que más cerca has estado de morir. Sí, muy curiosa, Anakin.

A Anakin se le escapó una risa, lo que a Obi-Wan pareció hacerle menos gracia todavía.

-Venga, no te enfades otra vez- dijo Anakin sonriendo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Obi-Wan se paró en seco y le ignoró completamente, apartando unas ramas y observando un camino del bosque a través de ellas.

-Puede que esta broma no tuviera mucha gracia-reconoció Anakin acercándose hasta él, aunque solo fuera para que Obi-Wan dejara de ignorarle- Pero otras sí la tienen. No ha sido para tanto.

Obi-Wan no le respondió.

-Oh, por el amor de… Está bien, lo siento.

-Anakin.

-¡Vaya, si puede hablar!

Aunque el que no pudo continuar hablando fue precisamente Anakin, ya que Obi-Wan le puso una mano en la boca a la vez que le indicaba silenciosamente a que mirara a dónde estaba mirando él.

Al parecer Obi-Wan no le había estado ignorando, sino que algo entre las ramas había llamado su atención. Un animal muerto de dimensiones bastantes grandes era desplazado por la maleza a unos pocos de ellos…arrastrado a través de una cuerda por la figura de un humano. Alto, con pelo canoso y unos rasgos duros que le proporcionaban una seriedad espeluznante.

Anakin empuñó su espada láser (la cual afortunadamente no había perdido esta vez) e hizo amago de dirigirse hacia él, pero la mano de Obi-Wan se cerró sobre su puño impidiéndolo, instándole con la mirada a que no hiciera nada.

Cuando la figura de aquel hombre ya no era visible en la distancia, Obi-Wan rompió el silencio.

-Ese era el investigador.

Anakin asintió. Ya lo había deducido; hacía tiempo que dejó atrás la etapa de ignorante Padawan (aunque a veces Obi-Wan pareciera no darse cuenta de ello).

-¿Por qué me has detenido entonces?

-Su morada se encuentra atravesando ese camino de la derecha y…

-Y él estaba yendo en dirección contraria-continuó Anakin por él- Al parecer con el propósito de ir a cazar, lo que nos da tiempo para indagar en su casa sin que él esté allí, y de paso pillarle desprevenido cuando llegue.

-Muy agudo, mi antiguo Padawan- comentó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Y no importaba que ya le hubiera alabado cien  mil veces antes, ni que le hubiera expresado su afecto de todas las maneras posibles; pues aquel gesto de orgullo en el rostro de Obi-Wan le complacía tanto como cuando aún era un Padawan y lograba conseguir que su Maestro le dedicara algún halago, siendo aquellas muestras de afecto tan difíciles de obtener por aquel entonces.

Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde vivía el investigador, Anakin se dio la vuelta mirando escépticamente a Obi-Wan.

-¿Estás seguro de que  este era el sitio? ¿No te habrás confundido con otra vivienda?- A Anakin le extrañaba lo modesto del lugar, así como su pequeño tamaño. Tampoco es que esa vivienda fuera demasiado pequeña, pero Anakin había tenido otra cosa en mente cuando se imaginaba el lugar en el que llevaría a cabo sus experimentos.

-Anakin, tan solo soy unos pocos años mayor que tú, creo que mis capacidades cognitivas y de memoria se encuentran en perfecto estado todavía- A Anakin se le escapó una risa ( _tan irónico como siempre… por favor, no cambies nunca_ )- Sí, Anakin, definitivamente este era el lugar, y no, no me he confundido.

-Vale, es solo que no me esperaba esto- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos señalando la casa mientras Obi-Wan le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Esto?

-Sí, esto. Tan… pequeño y poco moderno.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza mientras reanudaba el paso para entrar en la casa, colándose por una ventana ayudándose de su espada láser.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un bosque en medio de la nada. Era de suponer que no nos encontraríamos con un laboratorio de grandes dimensiones.

-Vale, no he dicho nada- Anakin le siguió y se introdujo en la casa.

Al menos por dentro era más parecido a lo que se había imaginado. Tan solo un pequeño espacio de la vivienda estaba destinado a las actividades típicas del hogar. El resto consistía en un amplio laboratorio. Mesas blancas alargadas sostenían el peso de probetas, matraces y otros aparatos que Anakin no conocía. En los estantes, multitud de frascos se encontraban apilados unos con otros. Y tenían que rebuscarlo todo para encontrar cualquier muestra de su investigación  del virus letal. Anakin suspiró. Aquello no iba a ser una tarea fácil. _Espero que aún tarde en venir…_

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Anakin mientras rebuscaba entre los frascos de los estantes al percatarse de que su Maestro se agachaba para abrir la puerta de un congelador.

-Mirar en el congelador, por supuesto. Este tipo de virus no puede mantenerse intacto a temperatura ambiente. ¿No pensarías ponerte a buscar en todos esos estantes de la pared, no, Anakin?

 Anakin soltó con brusquedad uno de los frascos de los estantes de la pared en lo que _sí_ había pensado ponerse a buscar.

-Y definitivamente, ahora también te has vuelto todo un experto en biología- le contestó Anakin con sorna acercándose hasta él y ayudándole en su búsqueda.

-Leer y madrugar, Anakin. Es todo cuanto necesitas hacer si aspiras a ser un día tan sabio como tu Maestro.

-Pilotar y practicar con la espada láser; es todo lo que necesitas hacer si aspiras a… bueno, no, por mucho que lo intentes, jamás serás mejor que yo en eso.

Anakin sonrió al escuchar algo así como _pero qué paciencia tengo que tener_ , a la vez que leía la etiqueta de un pequeño recipiente.

-No entiendo nada- Anakin soltó un suspiro exasperado después de un largo rato- ¿Qué significan estas siglas? ¿Cepa VFEG, cepa tsg-B, cepa tsg-A? ¿Cuál de todas cepas es la que nos interesa? ¿Y cómo vamos a saber si realmente ha conseguido crear el virus letal?

-Tendremos que preguntárselo al investigador para saberlo- le dijo Obi-Wan sosteniendo un pequeño tubo entre sus dedos y mirándolo fijamente, como si de alguna manera pudiera hallar así la respuesta- De momento nos guardaremos estas muestras para que sean examinadas en el templo Jedi.

Anakin se paró en seco mientras sujetaba otro de esos tubos cuando se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

-Obi-Wan- le dijo con la voz un tanto alterada- ¿eres consciente de que estamos tocando esto sin ningún tipo de precaución? ¿Y si nos infectamos por accidente?

Obi-Wan ni se inmutó, y siguió sacando tubos del congelador a pesar de lo que Anakin le había dicho. _¡¿Y desde cuándo el siempre precavido y cauto Obi-Wan se pasa la precaución por el forro?!_

-¡Obi-Wan!- exclamó Anakin para captar su atención, arrebatándole los tubos de las manos.

-Anakin- le contestó Obi-Wan calmadamente- Es muy probable que tú ya no puedas infectarte, ya que al haber estado infectado por una de las cepas del virus, a pesar de que fuera defectuosa, lo más seguro es que hayas desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad ante ella.

-¡No es mi seguridad la que me preocupa!

-Y en cuanto a mí- continuó Obi-Wan, tan sereno como siempre- ahora mismo no corro ningún peligro… ¿no ves que solo estamos tocando los recipientes, y que estos están cerrados herméticamente? Es imposible infectarse de esta manera; además, la mayoría de veces es necesario un vector como un insecto para transmitir la enfermedad.

-Vale, pues haber empezado por ahí en vez de hablar sobre mi supuesta inmunidad- dijo Anakin devolviéndole los tubos con brusquedad.

-Qué exagerado… Aunque debo admitir que encuentro entrañable tu preocupación- sonó la voz divertida de Obi-Wan, a lo que Anakin le puso los ojos en blanco. Supuso que le estaba merecido por haber bromeado horas antes sobre la vez en la que casi pierde la vida.

Momentos más tarde, Anakin y Obi-Wan ya habían vaciado prácticamente todos los congeladores de las posibles muestras del virus.

-Me alegro de estar aquí- sonó la voz calmada de Obi-Wan, a lo que Anakin le miró como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿En un laboratorio lleno de potenciales virus letales?

-No- dijo Obi-Wan poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonriendo- Me refiero a volver a  estar juntos, en una misión. Aunque esto- Obi-Wan señaló a sus alrededores con la mano con una mirada socarrona- no sea el tipo de misiones a las que estamos acostumbrados. Pero me alegro de estar aquí contigo, Anakin.

-Yo también- le contestó Anakin con una sinceridad abrumadora. Y, siendo Anakin, no pudo evitar continuar hablando con una sonrisa pícara- Incluso las discusiones han merecido la pena, aunque solo fuera por la reconciliación de anoche.

Obi-Wan sonrió ruborizándose y bajó levemente la cabeza.

-Anakin, ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso.

Anakin rió y volvió a dirigir su atención a los contenidos del congelador.

-Ah, ya me conoces, Obi-Wan. Siempre tan _incivilizado_ \- le contestó imitando su tono de voz antes de volver a mirarle. Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

Finalmente, ya habían acabado de mirar por todas partes; incluso les dio tiempo a echar una ojeada a los estantes.

Obi-Wan se llevó la mano a su frente como si le doliera la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Anakin, preocupado, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?

Anakin, quien ya había empezado a sentir un nudo en el estómago, se tranquilizó al percibir al mismo tiempo una sensación a través de la Fuerza.

-Yo también lo percibo. No es un mal presentimiento; el investigador está llegando.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza.

-O ambas cosas.

Los dos Jedi se escondieron detrás de sendas columnas situadas en la entrada del laboratorio, de tal manera que  cuando el investigador entrara, podrían abordarlo por sorpresa.

Mientras escuchaban el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, Anakin y Obi-Wan se comunicaron silenciosamente con la mirada. Unos pocos segundos pasaron hasta que le oyeron acercarse, y entonces, ambos Jedi lo abordaron por sorpresa, de modo que el investigador no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de conocerte al fin- dijo Anakin con sorna- ¿verdad, Obi-Wan?

-Estoy extasiado, Anakin- contestó Obi-Wan con ironía- A pesar de que no contabas con nosotros, espero que no te importe que te robemos algo de tu preciado tiempo. Porque incluso si te importa, lo haremos igualmente.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en las espadas láser de ambos. Resignado, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan dos Jedi en mi humilde laboratorio?- replicó inocentemente. Como si no tuviera decenas de muestras de un virus con el potencial de ser usado como arma biológica.

Anakin no tenía paciencia para esto.

-Basta de rodeos, sabemos lo que estás tramando- le espetó el joven Jedi- tu amigo el metamorfo nos lo ha contado todo.

El investigador pareció confundido por un momento; seguidamente, sus ojos dieron muestra de reconocimiento.

-Entiendo. Si dejáis de agarrarme como si fuera un animal, tal vez podamos mantener esta conversación.

Anakin le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Obi-Wan, y este asintió con la cabeza. Ambos le soltaron, pues estaba claro que no podría irse a ningún sitio aunque intentara huir. No tenía la fuerza física para enfrentarse a un Jedi, y mucho menos a dos. _Y mucho a menos a nosotros dos._

-Y tú debes de ser Anakin- aquel hombre siniestro se acercó hacia él y lo observó cruzándose de brazos, como si se tratara de un interesante descubrimiento científico- Veo que el virus no funcionó contigo; el hecho de que estés vivo demuestra que pudisteis encontrar algún antídoto. Sin duda otra de mis cepas defectuosas. Tengo curiosidad… ¿Habrá desarrollado tu organismo inmunidad frente al virus aún así?

-Creo que no has entendido la situación- Obi-Wan se acercó un poco más hacia Anakin mientras hablaba con frialdad-  nosotros  somos quienes hacemos las preguntas, y tú quien las responde.

Ambos extendieron las manos y se concentraron para aplicar las técnicas de persuasión mental de los Jedi.

-¿Has conseguido crear ya la cepa letal del virus?- dijo Anakin- Y en ese caso, ¿has fabricado también un antídoto para neutralizarlo? Desde luego no ibas a arriesgarte a crear algo tan peligroso sin asegurarte de que podrías eliminar los efectos si lo necesitaras. ¡Contesta!

El investigador empezó a reírse por lo bajo con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, y Anakin y Obi-Wan se miraron confundidos. ¿Por qué no estaban funcionando sus técnicas de persuasión mental?

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-Has fabricado una especie de poción para ser inmune a los trucos de los Jedi, ¿no es así?

¿Acaso eso se podía hacer? _Qué conveniente,_ se dijo Anakin irritado para sus adentros.

-Pues claro. Sabía que algún día vendríais a por mí, y desde luego no estaba por la labor de soltar todos mis secretos.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro de ti mismo-dijo Obi-Wan- Deduzco que tendrás que tomar esa poción cada ciertas horas, y en el lugar al que vamos no vas a poder realizar ninguno de tus experimentos. Por no hablar de que en Coruscant hay caballeros Jedi más poderosos que nosotros. No vas a poder guardar tus secretos durante más tiempo.

Aquello sí logró torcerle el gesto. Apretó nerviosamente su mano en el bolsillo de su bata en un gesto de frustración.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en el bolsillo?- le preguntó Anakin.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, unos ruidos que ya conocían demasiado bien llamaron la atención de ambos.

La habitación se llenó de droides de combate en cuestión de segundos. _¿Pero de dónde han salido…?_ Quizás la casa no era tan pequeña como parecía. En algún lugar debía de haber un sótano oculto del que no se habían percatado. Este investigador debía de trabajar para alguien importante, si no, no se explicaba la existencia de semejante número de droides de combate.

El investigador aprovechó ese momento para salir disparado de la habitación.

-¡Yo me ocupo de ellos, Obi-Wan!- exclamó Anakin sacando su espada láser- Tú ve a por él.

Obi-Wan asintió y salió de la habitación.

Aquello era pan comido para Anakin (unos simples droides de combate jamás serían su perdición), pero la ansiedad por acabar enseguida con aquel combate y reunirse cuanto antes con Obi-Wan estaba paradójicamente retrasando sus movimientos. Esquivó varios disparos provenientes de pistolas bláster, aunque alguno de ellos logró rozarle el hombro, causando alguna que otra herida no demasiado profunda. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua en la que podía ver a Obi-Wan con el investigador. Pero más droides de combate aparecieron de la nada, y Anakin no pudo reunirse inmediatamente con su Maestro.

Sin embargo, podía ver de soslayo al investigador con la mano extendida sujetando unos documentos, a unos pocos centímetros del fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Para! No lo hagas.

-Nadie más conocerá los secretos de mi investigación- Al parecer aquellos documentos contenían la información que ambos andaban buscando; y si los quemaba, jamás podrían recuperarlos- Si no bajas el sable láser, ¡los quemare ahora mismo!

-¿Esperas que me crea que vas a destruir el trabajo de todas tus investigaciones?

-¿Y para qué lo necesito? La mayoría de los datos están en mi mente, no tardaría tiempo en recuperarlos. Pero tal vez vosotros no dispongáis de ese tiempo… ¿Y si ya he creado el virus letal y empieza a ser usado en la guerra antes de lo que pensáis? Jamás podríais encontrar el antídoto; no sin mis conocimientos de antemano.

Obi-Wan dudó durante unos segundos, y seguidamente bajó la espada láser. El investigador empezó a apartar los documentos del alcance del fuego con una sonrisa macabra. Anakin siguió esquivando los ataques de los droides. Ya casi había acabado con ellos…

-¡No!- sonó la voz horrorizada de Obi-Wan.

Y entonces, Anakin vislumbró cómo el investigador en el último momento había acabado lanzando su trabajo a las llamas. Obi-Wan trató de recuperarlo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Anakin acababa de exterminar al último droide cuando se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡OBI-WAN!

El investigador, aprovechando el momento de distracción de Obi-Wan mientras trataba de recuperar los documentos, se sacó un puñal del bolsillo de su bata y lo atravesó en su costado. Las túnicas de color beige de Obi-Wan se tiñeron de rojo, y Anakin vio el momento en que Obi-Wan caía al suelo como a cámara lenta. Seguidamente y siendo lo último que cualquiera de los dos Jedi se hubieran podido imaginar, el investigador se clavó el cuchillo en su propio corazón, desplomándose en el suelo bruscamente. Había preferido la muerte antes de que los resultados de su investigación hubieran sido revelados. Pero esto a Anakin no podría haberle importado menos en ese momento.

-Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, no te muevas- le dijo Anakin con voz temblorosa mientras presionaba con fuerza la herida de Obi-Wan, intentando taponarla. Demasiada sangre.

-Anakin…

-Shh, calla, no digas nada.

Obi-Wan sacó fuerzas de la nada para extender el brazo y colocar su mano en el pulso del investigador, que se encontraba al lado de ellos tirado en el suelo.

-El investigador… está muerto. Y los documentos… perdidos- Obi-Wan emitió un quejido mientras se llevaba la mano a su costado- Ya nunca sabremos…

_Me da igual. El investigador, el virus, las consecuencias. Todo. Ahora mismo solo me importas tú._

-No te preocupes por eso ahora- fue sin embargo lo que dijo Anakin, cuya visión se empezó a nublar. Por un terrible momento pensó que iba a desmayarse en el momento más inoportuno, percatándose segundos después de que la causa eran las lágrimas que se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos.

-Anakin…- Obi-Wan estaba muy pálido y parecía muy débil, pero aún así sacó esfuerzos para sonreírle- Supongo que ahora entiendes… lo inadecuado de tu broma anterior.

Anakin recordó lo despreocupadamente que horas antes se había referido al momento en que estuvo a punto de morir, y la poca gracia que recordar aquello le había hecho a Obi-Wan.

-Realmente no tenía gracia- dijo Anakin con voz débil mientras seguía apretando la herida. _Piensa, Anakin, piensa. Tienes algún que otro conocimiento de curación después de todo_ \- Ya me la devolverás algún día.

Obi-Wan empezó a cerrar los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento, pero Anakin se lo impidió sujetando su rostro con la mano que no se encontraba presionada contra su herida.

-¡Obi-Wan! Intenta mantenerte despierto- le suplicó Anakin-Métete conmigo todo lo que quieras si eso ayuda.

Su Maestro esbozó una leve sonrisa; cada vez parecía más débil, pero al menos estaba despierto por ahora.

_Y no permitiré que ocurra lo contrario._ Su hora no había llegado, no si Anakin tenía algo que decir al respecto. _Aguanta, Obi-Wan. Dentro de unos días te reirás exasperado al recordarte la decimoséptima vez en la que te salvé la vida._ Sí, aquello solo iba a ser una vez más de tantas otras. Anakin se encargaría de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Y de nuevo, ¡lo siento por ese final del capítulo! Qué poco dura la paz jaja. Pero no os preocupéis demasiado, ya sabéis que no puedo dejar a nuestros chicos sufriendo por mucho tiempo :P Intentaré no tardar tanto tiempo como esta vez para subir el próximo. ¡Un abrazo!


	37. Chapter 37

La bolsa con las provisiones apenas contenía unos pocos parches de bacta. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no trajimos más?_ Anakin la arrojó con desesperación, y sus contenidos golpearon el suelo de la roca.

Se encontraban en una cueva, a no mucha distancia de la playa. Con la ayuda de los consejos de Obi-Wan (los pocos minutos que permaneció consciente) y los propios conocimientos de curación de Anakin, consiguió cerrar su herida lo mejor que pudo. Todo había parecido que acabaría quedándose en un susto; uno más de tantos otros. Pero entonces, en ese preciso momento, Obi-Wan perdió la consciencia, y junto a ella se esfumó el breve optimismo de Anakin.

_Pero aún está vivo. La pérdida de sangre es lo que tiene que haber causado su desvanecimiento._ Anakin se aferraba a ese pensamiento como a un clavo ardiendo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería encontrar refugio en otro sitio, no fuera a ser que repentinamente apareciera de la nada otro ejército de droides. Ahora mismo Anakin no podía lidiar con ellos; no a menos que apartara a Obi-Wan de su vista. Cosa que no pensaba a hacer. _De ninguna de las maneras._

Así que lo cogió en sus brazos y siguió caminando por el bosque cargando con su peso. Se percató entonces de que los acantilados y la playa se encontraban más cerca que el refugio en el que pasaron la noche anterior, por lo que ahí fue donde le dirigieron sus pasos. Y así es cómo dio con la pequeña cueva en la que ahora se encontraban.

Colocó a Obi-Wan en el suelo, tendido sobre la capa de Anakin que el joven Jedi había decidido usar para que el contacto con la dura roca fuera algo más cómodo. O algo menos incómodo, mejor dicho. Pasaron varias horas. El atardecer dio paso a la noche.

Y Obi-Wan seguía sin despertar.

Un calor abrasador penetró en sus dedos cuando posó su mano sobre la frente de su Maestro. La zona de su piel alrededor de la herida, la cual Anakin había cosido horas antes, presentaba un color negro violáceo que inspiraba muy poco al optimismo. _Fiebre. Hinchazón. Coloración violácea de la piel. Los signos de una infección._

La respiración agitada de Anakin, muestra de su desesperación,  resonó entre las paredes de la cueva. _¿Y si se ha infectado con el virus? Maldita sea, Obi-Wan, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas?_ ¡Nunca tendrían que haber cogido todas esas muestras del virus! ¡Menuda idea tan estúpida! Si era eso lo que le pasaba a Obi-Wan… ya no había nada que hacer. _Si mueres por no haber sido más precavido, tú que siempre eres la personificación de la palabra cautela en su máxima expresión, jamás te lo perdonaré._

-¡No puedes abandonarme!- exclamó Anakin, furioso, a la figura inmóvil que permanecía en el suelo.

El silencio que recibió como respuesta, tan solo roto por el golpeteo constante de alguna gota de agua fruto de la humedad de la cueva, le desquició. Anakin continuó gritando a la nada, como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Los alaridos del joven Jedi retumbaron en las paredes de la cueva, y el eco parecía estar riéndose de él. Y después de eso, silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor.

 Lo único que le mantenía anclado a la realidad era el leve subir y bajar del tórax de Obi-Wan, indicativo de que aún respiraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme tú también? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

Se hizo sangre al golpear con furia la pared de la cueva. Apenas sintió el dolor. La golpeó con su puño una y otra, y otra vez. R-2 se apartó de su lado, sin duda escandalizado. _Hasta el droide te deja solo. Nadie quiere estar contigo. Todo el mundo te abandona, porque no eres nada_ -le dijo una voz en su cabeza- _No soy nada._

Anakin cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Tras abrirlos y volver a encontrarse con la desoladora imagen del cuerpo inmóvil de Obi-Wan, se apartó de la pared para colocarse a su lado.

-No puedes dejarme-dijo con voz temblorosa- Me prometiste que no me abandonarías. ¿Es que acaso eres un mentiroso, Obi-Wan?- El reproche no fue emitido en voz alta esta vez. Un débil susurro era lo único para lo que le quedaban fuerzas.

-¿No ves que no soy nada sin ti?- Anakin cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotado. Sus lágrimas se derramaron en el torso desnudo de Obi-Wan, mezclándose con las vendas y las manchas de sangre. Mientras tanto, le pedía perdón en su cabeza una y otra vez por haberle gritado.

  _Es culpa mía. Es todo culpa mía. Tendría que haber conseguido librarme de los droides antes, tendría que haberte protegido. Obi-Wan, por favor, no me dejes, no me abandones. Te necesito._

Anakin acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Obi-Wan. ¿Qué le diría su Maestro si le viera así? _No pierdas el control, Anakin. Tus emociones no te están dejando ver la realidad._

Y habría tenido razón, por supuesto. Obi-Wan estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y aquí estaba Anakin; teniendo una crisis emocional y desperdiciando unos segundos valiosos que podría estar aprovechando buscando soluciones, en lugar de enfadarse con el mundo. _Como un niño pequeño._

Aquello le hizo reaccionar. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Obi-Wan era el Jedi más inteligente que conocía ( _sí, más que Yoda también)_ ; y si Obi-Wan había dicho horas antes que no se podían infectar simplemente entrando en contacto con los recipientes que contenían el virus, entonces era imposible que se hubiera infectado.

Había una explicación mucho más lógica. Todas las heridas abiertas conllevaban el riesgo de una infección por cualquier tipo de microorganismo que hubiera en el ambiente.

Anakin inspiró y expiró profundamente. _Pues claro. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Obi-Wan, ojalá estuvieras consciente para decirme lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser cuando me dejo llevar por los nervios._

Aún así, el problema no estaba resuelto. Ni mucho menos. Una infección de ese tipo podía llevar a la muerte si no se trataba a tiempo. Y Anakin apenas tenía nada con lo que seguir tratando la herida de Obi-Wan. Ya casi no le quedaba bacta.

Si Obi-Wan estuviera despierto, sin duda le habría recordado la utilidad de las plantas medicinales. Anakin solía responderle escépticamente; no creía demasiado en los métodos tradicionales de curación. _Pero Obi-Wan sí. Si tan solo supiera dónde encontrar…_

_¡La playa!_

Con una esperanza renovada, Anakin recordó haber visto unas algas con poder curativo cuando recorrieron a nado aquella pequeña distancia en el mar, después de que su nave hubiera quedado abandonada a su suerte. Bueno, en realidad, fue Obi-Wan quien las había visto mientras escalaban por los acantilados. Aquel lugar estaba ahora demasiado lejos, pero la playa estaba cerca. Lo más seguro es que el mar las hubiera arrastrado a cualquier lugar de la orilla.

-Anakin…

La mente de Anakin quedó en blanco al instante. Solo podía pensar en que _Obi-Wan ha hablado, Obi-Wan está consciente_.

Aunque la manera en que el Maestro Jedi temblaba debido a los escalofríos, y miraba confuso a su alrededor, era bastante poco alentadora.

-Anakin, dónde…ah- hizo una mueca de dolor- dónde estamos…

-Obi-Wan, shh- Anakin le dio un apretón cariñoso a su mano- Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzos. Estamos en una cueva, cerca de la playa. Pensé que lo mejor sería irnos de aquel sitio…

Anakin se interrumpió a sí mismo. No había tiempo para explicaciones innecesarias.

-Te he curado la herida, pero está infectada. Ya casi no tenemos bacta y…

-Anakin- le interrumpió con voz temblorosa- La playa. En la playa quizás encuentres…

-Las algas curativas- finalizó el joven Jedi por él- Sí, me acuerdo. Ahora me iba a dirigir hacia allí.

-Vaya… Parece que a veces sí… sí me escuchas cuando hablo- a pesar del evidente dolor en el que se encontraba, se podía adivinar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Anakin trató de devolvérsela, pero no fue capaz.

-Siempre te escucho, Obi-Wan- su voz se quebró a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no volver a romperse de nuevo- Solo que a veces finjo no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué siempre… tienes que esperar a que- Obi-Wan tragó saliva, e ignoró el comentario de Anakin de que no siguiera esforzándose- a que mi vida esté en peligro para darme la razón?

Obi-Wan seguía sonriéndole, y Anakin seguía siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

-Si sobrevives esta vez- Anakin no pudo evitar las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas- te daré la razón siempre. ¿Qué me dices? Es un buen trato.

Obi-Wan trató de levantar su brazo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Cuando Anakin entendió lo que quería hacer, le ayudó a colocar  su mano en su propio rostro lleno de lágrimas. El joven Jedi cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Obi-Wan en sus mejillas.

-Prefiero que me prometas… que me seguirás llevando la contraria.

Anakin reunió esfuerzos para dedicarle una triste sonrisa.

 -Te lo prometo- Colocó un beso en la palma de su mano, y finalmente se la soltó con delicadeza, dándole un último apretón- Tengo que irme ya. Cuanto más tiempo tarde, menos posibilidades hay de que…

No pudo terminar la frase. No _quiso_ terminar la frase.

-Anakin, espera- su tono de súplica mantuvo a Anakin anclado en el suelo- Cuando vuelvas… si ya es demasiado tarde… Anakin, yo…

-No- le interrumpió firmemente Anakin- Para. Por favor, para.

-Pero…

-No- volvió a repetir entre lágrimas, pero con determinación- No habrá despedidas, ¿vale? Voy a volver a tiempo. No pienso perderte, Obi-Wan. A ti no.

El Maestro Jedi le miró tristemente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Parecía querer decirle tantas cosas… Pero Obi-Wan lo entendía. Entendía que si se despedía ahora de Anakin tan solo lograría romperle el corazón a su antiguo Padawan, por mucho que deseara decirle una última vez cuánto le quería. Entendía que Anakin necesitaba creer, tanto tiempo como fuera posible, que Obi-Wan sobreviviría. Obi-Wan siempre entendía.

-Voy a sacarte de esta, Obi-Wan- dijo con determinación mientras apartaba con ternura unos mechones de cabello cobrizo que le tapaban los ojos- Confía en mí.

-En nadie confío más, Anakin.

Y a pesar de que no hubiera despedidas con palabras, la mirada llena de adoración y tristeza de Obi-Wan en ese momento, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar todos sus rasgos para recordarlos a la perfección hasta el momento de su último aliento, le partió el corazón a Anakin en mil pedazos.

Anakin agachó la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los suyos levemente, en un beso que _no_ sería un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

-Te veo luego, Anakin- y Anakin no podía haberle querido más en ese momento, porque realmente Obi-Wan siempre, _siempre_ , sabía qué era lo que Anakin necesitaba escuchar.

-Hasta pronto, Obi-Wan. Enseguida estaré de vuelta.

Pero la parte menos optimista de Anakin le impidió marcharse al instante, por lo que permaneció en el suelo unos segundos más memorizando el color de esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban ( _otra cosa que le tengo que decir cuando se recupere_ ), bebiendo de la adoración que destilaba de ellos.

Y tras darle una última caricia ( _no, una última no_ ), Anakin se levantó. El dolor que sintió al separarse de Obi-Wan y salir de la cueva le atormentaría en sus pesadillas toda su vida, pasara lo que pasara.

El mar estaba calmado. Pequeñas olas chocaban contra la orilla, humedeciendo la arena a su paso. Nubes oscuras ocultaban a ratos la luz de la luna, por lo que la visibilidad era bastante reducida. El destello azul de su sable láser le servía como iluminación en su cometido, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada entre la arena.

Se desesperaba cada vez que se agachaba creyendo haber encontrado lo que andaba buscando, para descubrir segundos después de que se trataba de otro tipo de alga.

_Y si no las encuentro a tiempo… ¿qué hago?_

¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Obi-Wan entonces?  Podría explorar el lugar, tratar de encontrar alguna zona en la que la señal de los transmisores funcionara y pedir ayuda así al templo Jedi. Pero era una búsqueda a ciegas, y no andaban muy bien de tiempo precisamente. Cada segundo que pasaba, Obi-Wan estaba un paso más cerca de no abrir los ojos nunca más.

Anakin dio una patada a una piedra en un gesto de rabia. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? ¿No eran acaso los dos Jedi más admirados por la República?

_No es la primera vez que tenemos dificultades_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sí, muchas veces habían estado en situaciones similares. Pero Anakin no recordaba estar tan asustado como ahora. Todas las pesadillas de las últimas semanas le habían dejado en un estado demasiado vulnerable, y llevaba tiempo esperando, temiendo, que lo inevitable acabara pasando.

A fin de cuentas, era Anakin Skywalker. Si algo podía salir mal, le saldría mal. Si podía perder a alguien querido para él, lo perdería. Primero fue Qui-Gon, después, su madre. A Palpatine no lo contaba, aunque su traición ciertamente supuso perder a quien él había creído un amigo y protector. ¿Ahora le tocaba perder a Obi-Wan? _Ni hablar_. Se rebelaría contra el destino si hacía falta, pero Anakin no perdería a Obi-Wan. Era todo cuanto le quedaba en esta vida. El único Jedi que confiaba en él. La única persona que veía lo mejor de él, aun conociendo todas sus debilidades. _El amor de mi vida_.

No, Anakin no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Haría todo cuanto hiciera falta por salvarle. Lo que fuera.

 Su mirada se dirigió hacia los bosques más allá de la playa, cerca de donde se encontraba la cueva. _A Obi-Wan no le gustaría oírme hablar así._ Diría que tener pensamientos de esa índole era peligroso. _Y puede que con razón_ , pensó con culpabilidad una parte de Anakin.

En cualquier caso, por muy dispuesto que estuviera a hacer cualquier cosa, en este lugar no había nada que pudiera hacer para poder ayudarle; nada que no fuera encontrar esas dichosas algas. _Cuando no nos hacían falta, aparecían por todas partes. Y ahora que las necesitamos, parecen haberse evaporado._ Típico.

Anakin miró con furia hacia el cielo estrellado, como si hubiera alguien ahí arriba que disfrutara viéndole sufrir. Era demasiado cruel. Conocer a Obi-Wan en todos los aspectos y facetas posibles, en maneras que en el pasado ni siquiera soñó con llegar a conocer, para… ¿qué? ¿Arrebatárselo de repente?  ¿Ahora que por fin le expresaba todos sus sentimientos, que conocía el sabor de sus labios, que sabía lo que era despertarse a su lado? Era tan injusto. ¿Por qué no tenía derecho a ser feliz, cuando arriesgaba su vida todos los días para que otros en la galaxia lo fueran?

_Servir a los Jedi jamás te dará la felicidad, Anakin. Llegará el momento en que lo perderás todo, y entonces te acordarás de mis palabras._ Las palabras sibilinas del Canciller, las cuales había pronunciado en su último encuentro juntos, cuando había tratado de convencerlo para atraerlo a su lado en medio de otras tantas mentiras. Anakin reprochó a su propia mente haber siquiera sacado a relucir cualquiera de las manipulaciones de ese traidor, como si ese _embustero_ hubiera tenido razón en algún momento. _Y sin embargo, mira la situación en la que te encuentras ahora._

Apretó con rabia el puño con el que no sujetaba la espada láser, y si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo, el semblante de furia que se apropió de sus habitualmente dulces rasgos le habría asustado. La luz del sable láser iluminaba su rostro ensombrecido por la oscuridad.

Pero entonces, se tropezó con unas algas de color verde con manchas oscuras; y la oscuridad que se había apropiado de su rostro y de su corazón se extinguió como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, siendo sustituida por la reconfortante luz de la esperanza.

Anakin corrió a la velocidad de la luz con el sable láser en una mano, y las algas curativas en la otra, en dirección a la cueva en la que reposaba Obi-Wan.

R-2 emitió unos sonidos agudos al ver aparecer a su dueño como una exhalación, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Obi-Wan!- exclamó sonriendo- ¡ya está, las he encontrado!

Anakin se arrodilló a su lado para aplicarle el ungüento extraído de esa planta en la zona de su herida.

-¿Obi-Wan?

 Obi-Wan no le respondió: ya no estaba consciente.

_No, no, por favor, no…_

Si Anakin no perdió el juicio en ese preciso instante fue por el débil latido de su pulso que pudo notar bajo sus dedos.

_Está ardiendo más que antes. Y la infección alrededor de la herida se ha extendido todavía más…_

-Aguanta un poco más, Obi-Wan- le dijo dulcemente, con una vulnerabilidad que pocos Jedi, o más bien ninguno (salvo el que se encontraba inconsciente a su lado),  habían visto jamás en el rostro de “El Héroe Sin Miedo”. Aquel sobrenombre no podría sonar más irónico en ese momento.

Anakin aplicó la sustancia curativa en su costado y en su estómago, con la mayor suavidad posible para minimizar el escozor característico… a pesar de que no pudiera percibirlo.

-Tendrías que verme ahora mismo, Obi-Wan. Poniendo todas mis esperanzas en la medicina tradicional, yo que tantas veces la he criticado cuando tú la defendías- rió Anakin amargamente.

Se agachó un poco más para poder apoyar su mejilla en el pecho desnudo de su Maestro, sintiendo sus latidos, y contemplando de costado el rostro inconsciente de Obi-Wan.

-Ahora es cuando me dices que siempre tienes razón- Anakin le sonrió, aunque no pudiera verlo-Y cuando empezamos a discutir sin sentido durante tanto tiempo que se nos olvida qué es lo que había causado la discusión en primer lugar.

La piel de Obi-Wan se humedeció a medida que las lágrimas de su antiguo Padawan descendían por su torso.

-No te dejé despedirte. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta- le dijo con voz temblorosa- Hay tantas cosas que aún no te he dicho.

_Tendría que haberme despedido_ , pensó Anakin amargamente recordando la mirada de anhelo y dolor en el rostro de Obi-Wan. _Tendría que haber dejado que te despidieras. Pero me consentiste una vez más…_

-¿Sabías que tengo una obsesión que no es ni medio normal con el color de tus ojos? No, claro que no lo sabes, si no te lo he dicho nunca… qué pregunta tan estúpida.

El gusto salado de sus propias lágrimas le dejó un sabor amargo en su boca tras colocar un beso en su pecho.

-Te quiero. Te quiero tanto, Obi-Wan- murmuró entre pequeños besos con voz temblorosa-  Al menos eso sí te lo he dicho muchas veces.

_Pero ojalá te lo hubiera dicho una última vez._

Anakin trató de infundirse esperanzas a sí mismo; lo más probable era que el ungüento que le había aplicado tardara varias horas en empezar a hacer efecto, y tal vez por eso Obi-Wan no había despertado todavía. O eso quería creer. Pero lo cierto era que aquella situación se parecía demasiado a sus pesadillas, en las que Obi-Wan no despertaba jamás.

Agotado como también lo estaba el joven Jedi, con heridas en su hombro ocasionadas por el roce de los disparos de las pistolas bláster que ni siquiera se había molestado en curar, Anakin cerró los ojos; con la cabeza todavía apoyada en el pecho de Obi-Wan, sus manos sujetando las del Maestro Jedi y entrelazándolas con las suyas.

Quizás las propias heridas sin curar de Anakin acabaran por infectarse también. Con un poco de suerte, fue el último pensamiento de Anakin, compartiría el mismo destino que Obi-Wan. Ambos despertarían, o ninguno abriría los ojos. Y si a Obi-Wan le hubiera horrorizado que Anakin prefiriera aquello a tener que vivir en un mundo sin él, bueno, al menos nunca lo sabría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento, sé que últimamente estoy tardando un montón en actualizar! jaja pero por mucho que tarde, no abandonaré el fic hasta que no esté completado:) ¡Además, ya está la trama bastante avanzada! Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy otra vez después de solo tres días jaja. Ya tenía el siguiente capítulo bastante avanzado, y me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo antes de lo que pensaba. Además es tan largo que lo dividiré en dos, y hoy mismo subiré la segunda parte. Pensaba esperarme porque si no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver a actualizar, pero no me puedo esperar si ya lo tengo escrito :P

Algo puntiagudo se le clavaba en la espalda. Le dolía todo. Confuso, intentó abrir los ojos, pero los músculos no le respondían. La presión en el interior de su abdomen le provocaba nauseas que trató de contener, y otra presión-más leve- se alojaba en su pecho, como si hubiera algo apoyado encima de él.

Conforme le iban viniendo los recuerdos a la cabeza, pensó que ahora sí, ya no había ninguna duda: ya podía decirse que esta misión reunía todos los ingredientes de sus viajes más característicos. ¿Qué sería de una misión en la que al menos uno de ellos no estuviera a punto de perder la vida? _Inmensamente aburrida_ , le contestaría cierto caballero Jedi.

_Anakin…_

Sus esfuerzos por abrir los ojos se incrementaron. Tenía que aguantar despierto (o en su defecto en el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba) hasta que volviera, o de lo contrario su joven compañero jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que aferrarse a la vida; no podía irse ahora, había demasiado por hacer. El problema del virus todavía sin solucionar, Palpatine huido a no sé sabe dónde, cientos de personas perdiendo su vida cada día en el transcurso de una guerra que parecía que no acabaría nunca. Le necesitaban- y no solo los indefensos y débiles. Su antiguo Padawan no podría quedar más vulnerable; no porque no tuviera fortaleza mental ni mucho menos. No, nada de eso. Anakin podría soportar cualquier tipo de tortura, ya fuera física o mental, y su entereza jamás se perdería. Pero perder a la última persona que quería en esta vida, eso sería el golpe definitivo.

Así que Obi-Wan tenía que aguantar, tenía que seguir guiándole como llevaba tantos años haciendo… y tenía que volver a verle. _Necesito volver a verle._

Sus párpados al fin se abrieron, y la oscuridad de la cueva fue todo cuanto penetró en sus ojos mientras estos empezaban a acostumbrase a la tenue iluminación. Pronto entendió que no se estaba desvaneciendo, sino volviendo a la consciencia; y la maraña castaño clara que reposaba en su pecho era la prueba de que sus deseos- _por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente_ \- se habían cumplido en tiempo récord.

Sus dedos se enlazaron en esas ondulaciones tan conocidas para ellos por su propia voluntad. La cueva estaba oscura, pero a pesar de ello el inconfundible azul celeste de aquellos ojos vidriosos podía distinguirse entre las tinieblas cuando sus párpados se abrieron lentamente. A Obi-Wan el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Sabía que llegarías a tiempo.

Pero el aludido le miró confundido, aturdido. Obi-Wan comenzó a preocuparse cuando al cabo de unos segundos seguía sin responder, mirándole fijamente y a la vez con la mirada pérdida, si algo como eso fuera posible.

-Anakin- las manos del Maestro Jedi le borraron las lágrimas que empañaban sus mejillas. Tenía un aspecto terrible, como si se hubiera llevado el susto de su vida. _Por la Fuerza, ¿pero cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_ \- Anakin, por favor, me estás asustando. Dime algo.

Algo pareció cambiar en sus ojos,  como si estuviera despertando del trance en el que se encontraba sumergido. Más lágrimas humedecieron sus dedos, a la vez que sus apuestos rasgos adoptaban la expresión de alivio más grande que Obi-Wan había visto jamás. El joven Jedi bajó la cabeza y la refugió en su pecho, y el frío proveniente de la humedad de sus lágrimas le rozó la piel.

-Oh Obi-Wan, pensé, llegue a creer que…

-Shh, Anakin, todo ha salido bien- sus dedos realizaron caricias reconfortantes en sus cabellos, mientras Anakin continuaba sollozando- Supongo que debería darte las gracias por salvarme de nuevo, ¿no? Me tendrás que perdonar, pero entre el cansancio y el dolor ya no recuerdo el número de veces…

Su intento de distraer a Anakin de su angustia con una broma no funcionó, y su querido antiguo Padawan continuó con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, ahogando su tristeza y escondiéndola de la vista de Obi-Wan.

-No sé que habría hecho si… no lo sé, Obi-Wan.

Anakin no se explicó más, y Obi-Wan prefirió no preguntárselo. Ya habría tiempo para discutirlo luego. Pero ahora lo que importaba era otra cosa. Anakin estaba ahí; Anakin había conseguido llegar con la cura, y Obi-Wan viviría lo suficiente para verle cumplir todos sus sueños. _Y vaya que sí lo haré._

Sus manos se posaron sobre la cabeza de Anakin más firmemente, de manera que el joven Jedi no tuvo más opción que levantar su rostro para mirarle. Cerró los ojos plácidamente cuando Obi-Wan le pasó una caricia llena de devoción por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, Anakin- le sonrió alentadoramente- Quiero decir, me duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo, las rocas de esta dichosa cueva a la que nos has traído me están acribillando la espalda, y aún no puedo entender por qué el frustrante de mi antiguo Padawan no me ha besado todavía. Realmente le gustan los dramas. Pero quitando todo eso, sí, estoy bien.

Aquello _sí_ funcionó. Tras una mirada confusa, Anakin comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Tan difícil de contentar como siempre, Maestro.

Obi-Wan le sonrió con complicidad, y Anakin acortó la distancia accediendo al único deseo de Obi-Wan que estaba a su alcance. Obi-Wan probó la sal de sus lágrimas en sus labios mientras los de Anakin se posaban sobre los suyos levemente- y, sin embargo, jamás hubiera habido un beso tan perfecto.

-Mmm mucho mejor.

Anakin le dio otro beso fugaz, y cuando se apartó ya no tenía el semblante perdido de hacía unos momentos, sino que sus rasgos estaban llenos de su habitual determinación. _Mi Anakin… no quiero volver a verte con esa mirada perdida._

-Bueno, veamos como tienes la herida…- Anakin le examinó apoyando sus manos en su costado, y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor- Lo siento. La infección está remitiendo, pero me temo que tendrás dolorida esta zona durante varios días. No podrás hacer ningún esfuerzo, así que espero que empieces a cogerle algo de cariño a esta _dichosa_ cueva.

-Anakin, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… Para empezar, tenemos que buscar un lugar en este planeta en el que encontremos señal para poder mandar un mensaje al Templo, además de conseguir provisiones, entre otras cosas. Nos hemos quedado sin nada ya. Y también debemos examinar esta zona de nuevo, por si acaso. Con un poco de suerte, algún aliado del investigador quizás siga por aquí todavía…

-Obi-Wan, llevas casi veinticuatro horas inconsciente- Obi-Wan suspiró internamente; aquello respondía a su pregunta. Y pensar que  Anakin había estado todo ese tiempo atormentándose… _Al menos el cansancio le obligó a dormir un poco_.

-Es imposible que nadie involucrado en esa trama siga aquí todavía. Pero tienes razón, aún así _tengo_ que explorar los alrededores, mientras tú te quedas descansando por una vez en tu vida, Obi-Wan. Serán solo unos días.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Obi-Wan testarudamente. _Y luego el cabezota soy yo_ , pensó Anakin exasperado- No pienso quedarme aquí mientras tú estás por ahí fuera sin nadie que te cubra las espaldas.

Obi-Wan se incorporó, sorprendido ante el hecho de que Anakin no hiciera esfuerzos por detenerle, mirándole con un gesto demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo. Obi-Wan tan solo lo entendió cuando sus esfuerzos por levantarse del suelo resultaron en una caída que quedó amortiguada al instante, pues los brazos de Anakin acudieron al momento en su auxilio.

-No te ofendas, Obi-Wan, pero tenerte a ti cubriéndome las espaldas en este estado creo que sería más peligroso que otra cosa.

-Muy gracioso.

_Pero lleva razón._

-Vamos, Obi-Wan- la sonrisa de Anakin le quitaba todas las ganas de llevarle la contraria, pero… _Me niego a permanecer aquí postrado como un inválido mientras él lo hace todo._

-Solo serán unos días. Hasta que te recuperes del todo. Y solo estaré unas horas fuera cada vez que me vaya- Obi-Wan resopló- Déjame cuidar de ti, Obi-Wan. Si no haces reposo, podrías volver a empeorar. Y yo no puedo volver a pasar por esto, no _puedo_ , tienes que recuperarte, tienes que estar bien.

Anakin estaba respirando con dificultad de nuevo. _Realmente ha debido de ser una experiencia terrible para él_. La resolución de Obi-Wan se esfumó en cuanto vio de nuevo su desasosiego, decidiendo en ese momento hacerle caso y admitir que lo único que podía hacer en ese estado era reposar. Por otro lado, también era cierto que hubiera accedido a cualquier cosa, incluso sufrir una semana como copiloto en una nave con un temerario Anakin al mando, con tal de no ver esa expresión de angustia en su rostro nunca más.

-Tienes razón, Anakin.

-Y tienes que dejar que alguien te cuide de una vez, no puedes intentar mostrarte fuerte siempre y… espera, ¿qué?

Obi-Wan sonrió.

-Tienes razón-enlazó sus manos con las de Anakin- Es solo que no me hace gracia la idea de quedarme aquí mientras tú rondas solo por los alrededores… pero supongo que no hay otro remedio.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-No, no lo hay-ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, pensando en lo mismo.

-Cada vez que pienso en los documentos perdidos…

-Déjalo, Obi-Wan, no tiene sentido lamentarse ahora. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja.

-Realmente odio cuando usas mis propias palabras contra mí.

-Tonterías, Obi-Wan. Sabes que te encanta.

Sí. Ahí también tenía razón. Un poco.

De pronto Obi-Wan recordó algo.

-¡Las muestras del virus! ¿Pudiste conservarlas?

Anakin volteó la cabeza para señalar una bolsa en la esquina de la cueva.

-Sí, ahí están. Pero voto por no tocarlas más hasta que no lleguemos a Coruscant. Ya sé que el recipiente está cerrado herméticamente, pero… por si acaso.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. Volvía a sentirse adormecido, y los pinchazos en la parte izquierda de su costado le recordaban que, efectivamente, aunque el mayor peligro hubiera pasado aún faltaban días para llegar a recuperarse del todo.

-Voy a volver a limpiarte la herida, sigue sin tener muy buena pinta…

Mientras le aplicaba el líquido viscoso extraído de aquellas algas curativas, Obi-Wan le observaba. Estaba muy concentrado, preguntándole tan solo de vez en cuando alguna indicación. Pero cuando no hablaban, Obi-Wan sintió que la mente de su antiguo Padawan no estaba con él. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y tan solo le sonreía levemente para reconfortarle cuando se percataba de su dolor al presionar alguna zona sensible de su herida. Pero era una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó mientras Anakin guardaba las gasas una vez hubo terminado.

-¿Yo?- Anakin se dio la vuelta y le miró con sorpresa- Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta, ¿no crees?

-Pareces muy cansado.

Aquello era decir poco, claramente, pero Obi-Wan le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que si se sentía interrogado, el muy cabezota le aseguraría con mayor firmeza que no le pasaba nada.

-No te preocupes por mí, Obi-Wan- le contestó dándole la espalda mientras guardaba los materiales de curación en una bolsa- mientras tú estés bien, yo también lo estaré- dijo en un susurro.

Su pregunta había sido eludida, claro que eso Obi-Wan ya se lo había esperado. El Maestro Jedi se puso serio, pero cuando Anakin se dio la vuelta le dirigió una sonrisa que _sí_ le llegó a los ojos, y las protestas de Obi-Wan quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

*****

Obi-Wan no estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada qué hacer. Eso no quería decir que fuera impaciente, ni mucho menos. No, de los dos, el impaciente era Anakin. Su inquietud no conocía límites.

Aún así, la monotonía de esa solitaria cueva habría sacado de los nervios a cualquiera. No es que a Obi-Wan le hubiera sacado de los nervios, claro, pero debía reconocer que lo encontraba un tanto… molesto. Irritante, tal vez. Pero sin llegar a ser desquiciante.

Una gota que caía desde una estalactita contra un charco cada cinco minutos más o menos volvió a sonar. _Sí, nada desquiciante, por supuesto._

Habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente, y la herida de Obi-Wan había atravesado varias fases desde entonces. En líneas generales parecía que iba a mejor, pero no faltaban los momentos en los que padecía de unas décimas de fiebre o en los que el dolor, que por momentos parecía desaparecido, volvía de nuevo con fuerza. Anakin siempre se ponía muy serio cada vez que esto ocurría, y a pesar de los comentarios tranquilizadores de Obi-Wan asegurándole que aquello era normal, no se calmaba hasta que la fiebre pasaba, después de administrarle de nuevo la sustancia curativa.

Y no es que ver a Anakin serio y concentrado no fuera algo en cierto modo fascinante de observar, pero dadas las circunstancias, Obi-Wan preferiría no tener que verlo así.

Ahora mismo había ido en busca de provisiones, después de que sus últimos intentos por encontrar un lugar en el que la señal de los transmisores funcionara fueran inútiles. Se había llevado a R2 consigo, por lo que el Maestro Jedi no tenía a su alrededor ni siquiera esos molestos ruidos agudos del droide. Antes hubiera preferido eso que el rutinario, molesto y _desquiciante_ ruido de aquella gota de agua golpeando contra el charco.

El sonido fue esta vez amortiguado por las pisadas de unas botas contra el suelo de la roca, y sí, también por el irritante pero de algún modo reconfortante ruido de los chillidos de R2 (tampoco es como si fuera a reconocérselo a Anakin, claro).

-Anakin, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

El aludido rió mientras colocaba lo que había recogido ( _unas… ¿bayas, tal vez?)_ que no tenían demasiado buena pinta en un caldero sobre la hoguera que habían preparado.

-Ya veo que no puedes vivir sin mí, Obi-Wan- bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Un cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Obi-Wan, y _no, realmente no puedo_.

-No estés tan satisfecho contigo mismo, Anakin. Estar aquí solo es tan tedioso que hasta había empezado a echar de menos a R2.

Vaya, no había pretendido decir eso. _Bueno, el caso es que ilustra mucho mejor mi argumento._

R2 empezó a realizar unos chillidos que parecían de indignación, mientras Anakin reía negando con la cabeza.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, Obi-Wan- y tras negar con la cabeza, divertido, comenzó a preparar algo de comer.

-Anakin, ¿de veras vas a ponerte a cocinar? Agradezco el gesto, pero me gustaría comer algo _comible_ esta vez.

Anakin le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada, casi de indiferencia, y siguió a lo suyo. Obi-Wan hizo esfuerzos por no sonreír.

-Y a mí me gustaría que te quedaras ahí tumbado sin hacer nada. ¿O es que tengo que recordarte lo que pasó hace tres días cuando trataste de levantarte?

No tenía que recordárselo, por supuesto. Su insistente compañero ya se había molestado lo suficiente con él por haberse abierto los puntos de su herida.

-Anakin, realmente me gustaría verte a _ti_ tumbado sin hacer nada, a ver cuánto aguantas sin volverte loco.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Soy yo, o eso son signos de impaciencia lo que detecto en ti, Obi-Wan?

-Jamás- le respondió Obi-Wan devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El caldo no resultó estar tan horrible esta vez, aunque no por eso dejaba de resultar desagradable para el gusto. Tampoco es como si aquello importara. Ver a Anakin cocinando para él, o intentando hacerlo, sabiendo lo negado que era para eso, era demasiado enternecedor.

-Gracias, Anakin.

-Ah, no me las des- sus mejillas estaban levemente encendidas. Se colocó al lado de Obi-Wan pasándole un brazo por lo hombros- ambos sabemos que estaba horrible.

-Sabes que no lo decía solo por eso- contestó Obi-Wan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Anakin le colocó un beso en su frente.

-No hay de qué. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Mientras contemplaban el fuego, codo con codo, Anakin le comentó el resultado de sus exploraciones. Seguía sin encontrar ningún sitio en el que hubiera señal, pero por lo menos había encontrado una zona en la que había bastantes frutos silvestres comestibles. Y ningún rastro de aliados del investigador o de cualquier otra presencia extraña.

-Menuda misión, nos ha salido todo mal- comentó su antiguo Padawan en medio de un quejido- al menos espero que en el Templo puedan sacar algo de información con las muestras que hemos obtenido.

Obi-Wan sinceramente lo dudaba; el investigador había parecido demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo al quemar los documentos. Y si hubieran podido sacar algo importante a partir de aquellas muestras, no se habría suicidado pensando que con eso el secreto permanecería a salvo. Pero no comentó nada de eso; Anakin ya parecía lo suficiente desanimado. Así que permaneció callado acariciándole el brazo.

Lo cierto es que desde que Obi-Wan despertó tras haber estado veinticuatro horas inconsciente, había momentos en los que Anakin parecía… ausente, por definirlo de algún modo. Cuando Obi-Wan necesitaba de su ayuda toda su atención estaba puesta en él, por supuesto. Pero cuando permanecían callados, como ahora, su gesto se ensombrecía y adquiría una mirada triste y acongojada. Por muy expresivo que fuera su rostro, en esta ocasión Obi-Wan no tenía ni la menor idea de qué es lo que le podía estar preocupando. Una posibilidad era que estuviera mal por el resultado de la misión, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el problema. Las pocas veces que Obi-Wan había tratado de sacarle algo al respecto, Anakin le había dicho que no le pasaba nada, que tan solo estaba cansando. _Ya, claro_.

Apenas fue perceptible, pero tras apoyar Obi-Wan la cabeza en su hombro, pudo atisbar una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Anakin, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Solo estoy un poco cansado- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Obi-Wan ya había tenido suficiente. Dubitativamente, colocó la mano en su hombro de nuevo, y levantó la manga de su túnica para verle mejor.

Segundos después le miró con indignación.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esta herida, Anakin? Son rastros del roce de una pistola bláster. ¿Y ni siquiera te los has tratado?

-Ah, eso. Cuando estaba luchando con los droides, alguno de sus disparos me debió de rozar, pero no es…

-Anakin Skywalker, como me vuelves a decir que no es nada…

Anakin le miró enfadado, pero Obi-Wan le ignoró. Levantó las partes superiores de su túnica para tener mejor acceso a la herida. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al encontrarse con la piel de su espalda vio que esta no era la única.

-¡Anakin! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que te has dejado todas estas heridas sin tratar porque _no son nada_? ¿Después de haber comprobado el riesgo de infección que conlleva tener cualquier herida abierta?

Anakin se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Oh, por favor, no seas exagerado. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la gravedad de tu herida!

-¡Pero puede infectarse igual!- Obi-Wan no daba crédito- ¿Cómo no te las has tratado antes? Con la cura que encontraste en la playa, ¡hay de sobra para los dos!

-Yo…- Anakin le miró desesperado, frustrado. Finalmente, suspiró- Supongo que se me olvidó.

-¿Que se te _olvidó_?

-¡Sí, Obi-Wan, se me olvidó! ¡Por si no lo habías notado, estaba demasiado ocupado salvándote la vida!

-Pero- Obi-Wan trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Le parecía algo tan evidente que no sabía ni qué decir- ¡Pero han pasado cinco días de eso, Anakin! ¿De verdad estabas tan distraído que no te percatabas del dolor?

-Sí- Anakin bajó la cabeza pareciendo algo… ¿avergonzado tal vez?

Obi-Wan suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir; no cuando Anakin estaba herido y ni siquiera parecía preocuparse lo más mínimo. Aún así, viendo que era el momento idóneo, le preguntó algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído, Anakin?- le preguntó en un tono apaciguador

-¿Ya estás con eso otra vez? Ya te lo he dicho, no me pasa nada. Es solo que- Anakin se calló y miró hacia el fuego contemplativamente, antes de añadir finalmente- Es solo que han sido unos días difíciles.

-Oh, Anakin, lo entiendo- Obi-Wan extendió una mano y la pasó por sus mejillas- yo habría estado igual de preocupado si hubieras estado en peligro.

Anakin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza en un gesto derrotado.

-Pero no puedes olvidarte de algo tan básico como curar tus propias heridas, Anakin, yo…- Obi-Wan decidió no continuar con aquello; no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo- Pásame esas gasas, por favor. Voy a curarte las heridas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Obi-Wan le atendía con sumo cuidado.

-¿Te has enfadado?- rompió el silencio Anakin tras unos segundos.

Obi-Wan no respondió inmediatamente, y continuó limpiándole la última herida.

-No me gusta cuando te muestras tan descuidado con tu bienestar, Anakin. Ya lo sabes.

El joven Jedi miró tristemente hacia la pared de la cueva, al tiempo que agachaba los hombros. Inesperadamente, notó los labios de Obi-Wan sobre la curvatura de su hombro, al tiempo que su barba le hacía cosquillas.

-Pero claro que no estoy enfadado contigo, Anakin-sus manos le masajearon suavemente la curvatura de sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos y recorriendo el mismo camino de vuelta- Cómo iba a enfadarme sabiendo lo preocupado que has estado- Más besos llegaron ahora a su cuello, mientras las caricias por sus brazos continuaban- Y con todo lo que estás haciendo para ayudarme.

Sintió que la postura de Anakin se relajaba, aunque no podía verle la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas hacia él.

Obi-Wan le pasó los brazos por detrás y apoyó su frente en su nuca. Anakin enlazó sus manos con las suyas, y se echó un poco más hacia atrás para aumentar el contacto. El silenció que reinó ahora entre ellos mientras permanecían abrazados no fue tenso en esta ocasión.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Anakin- este volteó la cabeza, confundido, y le miró de lado, tan bien como podía teniendo en cuenta su postura.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en una voz que casi ni se escuchó.

-Por infinitas razones- sonrió Obi-Wan besando de nuevo su piel- La más reciente siendo lo bien que has manejado la situación. No perdiste los nervios y pudiste salvarme. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguirías.

Oyó el suspiro de Anakin y volvió a prestarle atención a la suave y suculenta piel de su espalda con sus besos, mientras acariciaba su torso con sus manos.

-No deberías estar tan seguro.

Anakin se incorporó, muy a disgusto de Obi-Wan, quien hubiera deseado tenerlo más tiempo entre sus brazos.

-Ya lo creo que sí, Anakin. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- le miró resignado Obi-Wan mientras la cabeza de Anakin desaparecía bajo el cuello de su camisa mientras se ataviaba de nuevo con sus túnicas superiores- Me has demostrado mil veces el gran Jedi que eres.

Anakin negó con la cabeza mientras recogía los materiales de curación y los metía en la bolsa.

-No soy el Jedi perfecto, Obi-Wan. Esa imagen que tienes de mí, no es real.

Obi-Wan, a pesar de lo desconcertado que estaba, le sonrió.

-Permíteme que lo duda, Anakin. Te conozco desde que eres un niño- Anakin torció el gesto- Si alguien puede asegurar tu valía, después de tantos años, ese soy yo.

Por alguna razón los cumplidos de Obi-Wan estaban teniendo el efecto contrario al deseado. Anakin esbozó una risa amarga antes de volver a hablar.

-Dices que estás orgulloso de mí, de lo “bien que manejé los nervios” cuando estabas a punto de morir. Pues bien, te diré algo. No tienes ni idea, _ni idea_ , de lo desesperado que me sentí en esos momentos. Si supieras los pensamientos que tuve, yo… No hablarías de mí en términos tan elevados.

-Anakin…

-Descansa un poco, Obi-Wan- le interrumpió su antiguo Padawan. Su voz era amable; no parecía enfadado. Pero sí triste y cansado. Muy cansado- Voy a ir a dar un paseo.

Obi-Wan le habría seguido, pero decidió dejarle un poco de espacio. Teniendo en cuenta lo desconcertado que estaba, no creía que nada de lo que hubiera dicho le habría sido de ayuda.

Todo lo contrario… Cada cumplido que le había hecho parecía ponerle peor.  _No soy el Jedi perfecto, Obi-Wan._ Lo que fuera que le pasaba tenía que ver con alguna inseguridad, claramente. Pero no sabía qué era exactamente, y era verdaderamente _frustrante_ no saber cómo ayudarlo.

R2 permanecía sospechosamente silencioso, como si de alguna manera y sin saber lo que ocurría le echara la culpa a Obi-Wan por la manera en la que Anakin se había marchado.

Otra gota procedente de la estalactita volvió a rebotar en la roca; y sí, sin ninguna duda la monotonía de aquella cueva solitaria era _desquiciante_. Claro que si hubiera tenido a Anakin durmiendo a su lado, ni diez mil gotas hubieran acabado con su paciencia. De hecho no creía ni que las hubiera escuchado.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como he prometido, aquí os dejo la segunda parte del capítulo que he subido hoy :) Si lees esto, asegúrate de que has leído los tres capítulos que he subido esta semana! Y aviso de que este capítulo tiene alguna escena lemon, nada muy explícito, pero quizás un poco más que en otros capítulos ;) Y nada más, ya me callo, jaja

Los ojos azules de Anakin estaban fijos en el mar, mientras permanecía sentado en la arena. Era bien entrada la noche. Sus pasos le habían llevado a la playa, después de la conversación con Obi-Wan. Ni siquiera el efecto calmante del mar le relajaba. Cada vez que recordaba los elogios de Obi-Wan, los elogios que no se merecía… _Si estuvieras en mi cabeza, los habrías retirado sin dudarlo_.

Unos pasos se le acercaron, y  una figura se sentó al lado suyo. Anakin no pudo contener el matiz exasperado en su tono de voz.

-Obi-Wan, ¿qué haces aquí? Vuelve a la cueva, tienes que descansar.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me digas qué es lo que te preocupa.

_Y si me vuelves a decir que tengo que descansar una vez más…_ Obi-Wan ya no sabía de qué manera hacerle entender que ya se encontraba perfectamente.

Anakin apoyó sus manos sobre su frente y exhaló un suspiro.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, Obi-Wan. Por favor, márchate.

-¡Yo tampoco, Anakin! Tan solo quiero ayudarte. Sé que te ha sentado mal algo de lo que te he dicho, pero por más que le dé vueltas, no logro entender por qué. Pero sea lo que sea, lo siento. Pero por favor, no estés así. No soporto verte sufrir.

Aquello le hizo sentirse más culpable todavía.

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-Ha sido cuando te he dicho que estaba orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad?- prosiguió Obi-Wan, insistente- ¿Por qué habría de molestarte eso?

-¡Porque no deberías estarlo!- exclamó Anakin, cuya paciencia se había agotado- Cuando estuviste a punto de morir… ¿Crees que manejé bien los nervios? No sabes, _no te imaginas_ , lo perdido que me sentía. Hasta el punto de… Recordé las palabras de Palpatine, y por un momento llegué a pensar que habría hecho cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ , para salvarte la vida. ¿Sigues estando orgulloso de mí ahora?

Anakin se levantó y continuó caminando por la playa, sin rumbo. Obi-Wan le agarró por los brazos, impidiéndole continuar, y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Así que solo se trataba de eso? ¿Te sentías culpable por haber  tenido esos pensamientos?

Anakin rió amargamente.

-¿Es que te parece poco? No te parece suficiente muestra de que...- Anakin miró tristemente al horizonte- De que hay algo oscuro en mí. Si no, ¿por qué habría intentado Palpatine atraerme para su lado con toda aquella trama del metamorfo? Si hasta un _lord Sith_ veía potencial en mí para pasarme al Lado Oscuro…

_Así que de eso se trata_ , pensó Obi-Wan un poco más aliviado habiendo llegado al fondo del asunto.

-Llevas preocupado por esto desde que nos enteramos de aquello- dijo el Maestro Jedi. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Anakin, Palpatine quería atraerte para su lado porque es consciente de lo poderoso que eres, y por la influencia que sabía que tenía sobre ti. Pero escúchame atentamente: No hay nada, _nada_ oscuro intrínseco en ti.

-Claro, soy el más claro ejemplo de lo que debería ser un Jedi- replicó Anakin con sarcasmo- Porque nunca me has echado en cara mis problemas sobre el apego, ¿verdad?

-Aquello estuvo mal, y ya te pedí disculpas por ello.

-¡Pero no te faltaba razón! Obi-Wan, abre los ojos. Estamos manteniendo una relación secreta a espaldas del Consejo, y yo sé que por ti sería capaz de dejar de lado todas mis responsabilidades. Los pensamientos que tuve cuando estuviste a punto de morir son un claro ejemplo de ello. ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo que no hay nada oscuro en mí después de lo que te he dicho?!

-¡Pero fueron solo unos pensamientos! Anakin, escúchame, por favor- Obi-Wan le agarró insistentemente por los hombros, intentando hacerle entrar en razón- No importa lo que pensaras. En el momento de la verdad, sé que habrías sido capaz de dejarme marchar antes que caer presa del Lado Oscuro.

Anakin abrió la boca para protestar, pero Obi-Wan le interrumpió.

-Y no me importa que no me creas, yo _sí_ estoy seguro de ello. Te guste o no, confío ciegamente en ti, y sé que antes de decepcionarme, habrías sido capaz de aceptar mi muerte. En situaciones extremas… Anakin, es normal llegar a tener esa clase de pensamientos. Pero lo que verdaderamente importa, son nuestras acciones, lo que hacemos en la hora de la verdad. Y sé que en ese caso, habrías hecho lo correcto.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro.

-Pues entonces tendrás que hacer un acto de fe, y creerme a mí.

Anakin le miraba deseando creerle, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna confianza en sí mismo.

Obi-Wan decidió tomarlo en sus brazos en ese momento, sonriendo al notar que Anakin se derretía completamente en su abrazo.

-Tendrías que escuchar a tu Maestro, Anakin. Es más sabio y tiene más experiencia que tú, y si te dice que confía en ti, no es algo que te tengas que tomar a la ligera. Te aseguro que no da su plena confianza a cualquiera.

Anakin dejó escapar una risa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, y le respondió abrazándole con más fuerza. Cuando se separaron, su semblante parecía mucho más libre de preocupaciones.

-No sé tú, Anakin, pero yo necesito darme un baño. Esa sustancia curativa de las algas, por muy útil que sea, se siente bastante desagradable en la piel- comentó con una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo también necesito limpiarme, pero no sé si la sal del mar será más desagradable después- contestó Anakin escépticamente.

-En cualquier caso, será mejor que esto- Obi-Wan adoptó esa mirada convincente que solía emplear cuando argumentaba, cuando estaba en su pose de “El Negociador”- Vamos, Anakin. Te vendrá bien para despejarte.

La sonrisa de Obi-Wan le convenció. Quizás tuviera razón. Por no hablar de que la idea de bañarse en el mar con Obi-Wan, solos, era bastante atrayente.

Obi-Wan había tenido razón. Nada más zambullirse en el agua, la frescura que impregnó cada poro de su piel fue como un bálsamo para él. Fueron adentrándose a nado en las profundidades del mar, pues este estaba calmado y era verdaderamente agradable. No obstante, seguían tocando fondo. Y, como había sido de esperar, no faltaron las carreras en las que trataban de nadar más rápido que el otro.

Anakin se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo a las vistas de sus alrededores. Allá a los lejos podía vislumbrarse su cueva, en medio de los árboles del bosque que rodeaban la playa. El cielo despejado dejaba ver un sinfín de estrellas, las cuales Anakin admiró durante unos segundos.

-Supongo que no está tan mal este lugar- dijo volviéndose hacia Obi-Wan, quien sin embargo no estaba ahí.

-¿Obi-Wan?- No obtuvo respuesta. El sonido del agua causado por el movimiento de Anakin fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Obi-Wan, muy gracioso… Supongo que puedes notar mi ironía- su tono de voz revelaba sin embargo su nerviosismo- Ya puedes salir de dónde quiera que estés.

Obi-Wan no salió, y un nudo se apoderó de su garganta. _No, por favor, otra vez no_. ¿Y si se había desmayado? Los efectos de su infección aún no habían desaparecido después de todo. _¡¿Pero cómo he sido tan idiota de perderlo de vista?!_

Intentó pensar en medio de su pánico. De pronto notó algo que le agarró por detrás con fuerza, y justo estaba pensando que estaban siendo atacados por algún ser marino, cuando de repente oyó la risa de Obi-Wan. Eran sus brazos los que le rodeaban.

-No tiene gracia, Obi-Wan-exclamó Anakin, molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?- dijo Obi-Wan divertido- ¿Las bromas no tienen gracia cuando tú eres el destinatario?

-Exactamente- refunfuñó el joven Jedi. Aunque lo cierto es que era difícil permanecer enfadado teniendo a Obi-Wan tan cerca, escuchando su risa en su oído- En serio, pensaba que igual te habías desmayado o algo.

Obi-Wan, en lugar de decirle exasperado por enésima vez que ya se encontraba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse, se disculpó.

-Lo siento- colocó un beso en su cuello antes de soltarle finalmente.

-Ya, puedo ver cuanto lo sientes-Anakin le salpicó con el agua a propósito, y Obi-Wan le devolvió el gesto- Tu sonrisa es una clara muestra de ello.

-Y yo puedo ver lo _terriblemente enfadado_ que estás conmigo, Anakin- le contestó con ironía al tiempo que Anakin se abrazaba a él. Permanecieron un largo tiempo así.

-¿Seguro que no te duele?- le preguntó en un susurro Anakin deslizando su mano izquierda hacia su costado y estómago, rozándole suavemente la cicatriz de su herida.

-Seguro- le contestó sonriendo y mirándole fijamente. Su sonrisa se esfumó al tiempo que se ponía serio de repente- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- le miró Anakin confundido mientras le pasaba la mano tiernamente por su costado. Obi-Wan, distraído por el gesto, cerró los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en contestar. Juntó las frentes de ambos.

-Si no te repitiera, no, si no te _recriminara_ tantas veces tu problema con el apego, no habrías estado tan preocupado como lo has estado sobre lo que me has comentado antes.

Anakin quería decir que eso no era así, que habría estado preocupado igualmente, y que además tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando le echaba en cara aquello.

Obi-Wan no estaba dispuesto a escuchar justificaciones que no se merecía, y antes de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, sus labios buscaron los de Anakin, lentamente. No hace falta decir que el joven Jedi olvidó todas esas palabras que tenía en mente al instante.

Fue un beso lento, calmado. No tenían prisa. Podían probar el sabor del mar salado en su boca, pero eso no les disgustó ni les disuadió- en absoluto. Besos sonoros y profundos alternaron con otros más cortos en los que apenan se rozaban sus labios, y  enseguida aquel breve contacto les incitaba a abrir más sus bocas, a buscarse con más insistencia.

Las manos de Anakin seguían en su abdomen y en su costado, mientras que las de Obi-Wan se agarraban con firmeza a los músculos de su espalda. Pronto empezaron a notar el efecto causado por su cercanía.

Cuando Anakin dirigió su atención al cuello de Obi-Wan, este emitió un suspiro de satisfacción, y usó su brazo con el que se agarraba a su espalda para impulsarse y acabar con el corto espacio que mantenía a sus cuerpos separados, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él flotando en el agua.

-Obi-Wan-exhaló Anakin a la vez que movía sus caderas, escuchando el suspiro de Obi-Wan mientras él movía las suyas también. Las manos de Anakin se posaron en la parte trasera de sus muslos, sujetándole con firmeza en esa postura, y fue subiéndolas hasta acariciar con cada mano esas curvas que tan loco le volvían.

-Anakin- le susurró Obi-Wan, besándole en el lóbulo de la oreja- Vayamos afuera.

Anakin dejó escapar un gemido y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez fuera del agua, se tumbaron sobre sus túnicas que habían dejado extendidas en el suelo. Luego estarían llenos de arena, pero, ni siquiera a Anakin le importaba eso ahora. De hecho, se habría tumbado en la misma arena con tal de estar más cerca de Obi-Wan.

-¿De qué te ríes, Anakin?- le miró Obi-Wan divertido mientras se tumbaban sobre sus túnicas.

Anakin negó con la cabeza; mejor no darle ideas relacionadas con la arena. En lugar de eso, se situó frente a él tumbado de costado, y atrapó sus labios de nuevo.

Continuaron por donde lo habían dejado en el agua, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban restregándose contra el cuerpo del otro a un ritmo frenético.

-Anakin- gimió Obi-Wan, mientras los dedos de la mano de carne y hueso del joven Jedi se movían tentativamente sobre la curvatura de sus nalgas- Por favor…

Anakin sonrió pícaramente, haciéndole esperar un poco más. Obi-Wan le miró exasperado, pero también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres desesperante- le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, jugando con la piel erizada en el centro de su pecho entre sus dedos. Ahora fue el turno de Anakin de suspirar. El joven Jedi continuó provocándole con sus dedos, rodeando pero sin llegar a acercarse del todo a la zona que ambos estaban deseando que llegara. Obi-Wan continuó hablando mientras succionaba la piel de su cuello, haciendo que Anakin se estremeciera también- Desesperante, frustrante… y te quiero tanto.

La pasión con la que dijo estas palabras fue suficiente como para que Anakin dejara de hacerle rabiar, pues no podía aguantar ni un segundo más con sus dedos tan cerca y tan lejos de su destino.

Anakin jamás sería capaz de decidir qué es lo que prefería: si encontrarse en el lugar de Obi-Wan ahora mismo, o ser él quien explorara las profundidades de su cuerpo. Por suerte no tenía que elegir, habiendo podido disfrutar de ambas cosas muchas veces. _Salvo cuando tenemos que separarnos por las misiones, o cuando no podemos dormir en el apartamento para hacer alguna guardia_. Pensándolo bien, las tareas que los Jedi les encomendaban les impedían poder disfrutar de su cercanía más veces de lo que desearían.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, solos, y no tenían ninguna prisa. Había algo tan… cautivador en ver a Obi-Wan habiendo perdido toda coherencia, totalmente inmerso en el placer que le proporcionaban los dedos de Anakin moviéndose en su interior.

-Ah, Anakin- Obi-Wan rompió su beso exhalando su nombre en un gemido, y había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que le gustaran a Anakin más que verlo así. Todas ellas relacionadas con Obi-Wan, por supuesto, aunque ahora era incapaz de recordar cuáles, tan perdido como lo estaba él mismo en el placer de sentir sus propios dedos abriéndose camino por su cuerpo, el cual se dilataba para dejarlos pasar; y cuando llegaban a alcanzar ese lugar que hacía que Obi-Wan se retorciera de placer, Anakin estaba seguro de que estaba tan perdido como él mismo. Y la forma en que Obi-Wan le miraba a los ojos mientras ocurría esto, observando la mirada de éxtasis en el mismo Anakin simplemente por saberse el causante de que Obi-Wan estuviera en ese estado, era otra de esas pocas cosas que le gustaban tanto como aquello.

Anakin insistió en que no quería causarle daño en su herida, por mucho que Obi-Wan asegurara que estaba bien. Fue por esto que Anakin prefirió tumbarse en el suelo y que Obi-Wan se colocara encima de él, dejando que él controlara el ritmo en el que Anakin penetraba dentro de su cuerpo. Y saber que él era la causa, que sus movimientos eran lo que provocaban esa expresión de éxtasis en su rostro, al tiempo que las paredes del interior de Obi-Wan se ceñían tan estrechamente alrededor de él… no había palabras para explicar aquello.

*****

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los ruidos del mar y de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Obi-Wan, tumbado de lado y levemente incorporado con un brazo flexionado sobre el suelo, y Anakin, también de costado mirando hacia él, pero totalmente tumbado en el suelo.

De cuando en cuando, Obi-Wan le amenazaba con tirarle granos de arena en medio de sus caricias. Anakin reía exasperado, pero no se molestó. Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por sus caricias, lo pagaría con gusto. En el espacio entre los momentos que bromeaban, se ponían a hablar vagamente sobre cualquier cosa, totalmente entretenidos en su conversación, tuviera o no importancia el tema.

Obi-Wan le observó ensimismado mientras Anakin, ajeno a ello, fijaba los ojos en el cielo. Siempre le habían fascinado las estrellas. A Obi-Wan, por su parte, siempre le había fascinado observar a Anakin mientras lo hacía.

El joven Jedi se percató y giró la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo. Una sonrisa de verdad, que le llegó a los ojos. Sin el menor atisbo de preocupación. Lejos quedaban de este lugar tan tranquilo las preocupaciones, los miedos, y la carga pesada del secreto de su relación. Aquí, y ahora, los ojos de Anakin brillaban con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo Obi-Wan no veía en ellos. Y Obi-Wan llegó en ese preciso momento a una decisión.

-Cuando solucionemos el problema del virus, y la situación en la guerra mejore, o al menos no sea tan caótica como lo es ahora… quiero dejar la orden Jedi.

La sonrisa de Anakin fue desvaneciendo conforme el significado de aquellas palabras iba calando en su mente, quedándose totalmente pasmado, anonadado.

_¿Obi-Wan? ¿Dejar la orden?_

-¿Qué?

Obi-Wan no le contestó inmediatamente, esperando a que Anakin dijera algo más.

-Pero… la orden Jedi es tu vida. ¿Por qué querrías abandonarla de repente?

_¿Acaso quiere dejarme atrás?_

Obi-Wan malinterpretó el gesto de angustia en el rostro de su antiguo Padawan. Conociendo su opinión sobre el tema, había estado seguro, había _confiado_ en que Anakin tal vez querría lo mismo… pero claramente se equivocaba.

-Perdóname, Anakin. No debí haber asumido que tú también lo querrías.

-¿Qué?- Anakin empezó a sentirse verdaderamente estúpido; parecía que esa palabra era lo único que sabía decir ya.

Obi-Wan, apesadumbrado, exhaló un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Estoy harto de escondernos. De ocultarnos cada dos por tres, de no poder estar contigo siempre que quiero, de caminar por los pasillos del templo Jedi y no poder ni siquiera _darte la mano_.

Anakin tragó saliva. ¿Le estaba diciendo Obi-Wan lo que creía que estaba diciendo? No, no podía ser. Imposible. En una ocasión, sí que le dijo que si el Consejo le pusiera en la posición de elegir, le elegiría a él, pero de aquello a esto había un mundo…

-Ser un Jedi… ha sido _mi vida_ , la razón de mi existencia durante tanto tiempo. Y no negaré que me duele tener que renunciar a eso, pero me duele todavía más ver cómo este secreto nos está hundiendo cada vez más sin que nos demos cuenta. Tú especialmente, mira lo atormentado que estabas hasta hacía tan solo unas horas, sintiéndote entre otras cosas culpable por anteponer tus sentimientos hacia mí ante tus responsabilidades. Y sé que el alcance de tus miedos era mayor que ese, pero si no tuvieras el peso de las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un Jedi sobre tus hombros, tus miedos dejarían de atormentarte en gran medida.

Obi-Wan se pasó la mano por la barba antes de continuar hablando.

-Y aún así, no sería capaz de dejar la orden ahora, cuando tan mal está la situación de la guerra, con el problema del virus, y el _lord Sith_ Palpatine recién huido de Coruscant… Pero, cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor, había pensado que tú y yo…- Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, resignado- Pero no debí dar por sentado que tú también querrías lo mismo. Lo siento. Olvida lo que te he dicho, Anakin.

_Espera un momento, ¡¿qué?!_  

-Pero entonces… ¿no querías abandonarme?- le preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tan solo para asegurarse.

El rostro de Obi-Wan adoptó una expresión atónita, disgustada y determinada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Abandonarte? ¡Pues claro que no, Anakin! Solo me habría ido de la orden si tú quisieras también venirte conmigo. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría abandonarte, si lo decía precisamente para poder estar juntos sin secretos?- Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, y el corazón de Anakin cada vez latía con más fuerza. Su Maestro continuó hablando más calmadamente- Pero entiendo perfectamente que tú prefieras quedarte, Anakin, así que solo espero que ocultar nuestra relación sea menos duro con los años.

_Aunque lo dudo mucho. De hecho, para mí cada vez será más duro tenerte al lado y no poder ni siquiera tocarte._ Pero daba igual. Anakin no quería dejar la orden, así que así es como tendrían que ser las cosas.

Con lo que no había contado Obi-Wan era con que Anakin, quien acababa de salir de su estado de estupefacción, se lanzara efusivamente a sus brazos como lo hizo, en ese preciso momento, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Ah, perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?- le dijo preocupado, apartándose de repente e incorporando a ambos de manera que estaban sentados sobre las túnicas extendidas sobre la arena.

-Anakin, por enésima vez, estoy bien. Ya no me duele la herida…

-Pues claro que me quiero ir contigo- dijo Anakin atropelladamente.

-Eh… ¿qué?- fue el turno ahora de Obi-Wan de estar confuso.

Anakin rió para sus adentros.

-Quiero irme contigo, Obi-Wan, no hay nada que no desee más. Quiero decir- añadió siendo consciente de lo mal que había sonado aquello- Ser un Jedi también es mi vida, y desearía poder seguir siéndolo y estar contigo libremente, sin secretos. Pero no se puede. Y creo que es bastante evidente qué opción elijo de entre esas dos- Anakin le sonrió dulcemente, al tiempo que Obi-Wan le miraba emocionado-  Pero no podía creerme que tú, _tú_ , el "gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi", también querrías eso. Pero, claro que quiero irme contigo, Obi-Wan. Aún ni me puedo creer que me hayas dicho esto.

Anakin le besó el dorso de la mano cuando Obi-Wan la acercó hacia él para acariciarlo.

-¿El gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi?- replicó irónicamente, con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Y qué hay de “El Elegido”?

Anakin se encogió de hombros.

-¿No dice Yoda siempre que una profecía puede haber sido malinterpretada? Quizás incluso marchándome de la orden pueda cumplirla. Y si no es así, aunque me quedara, no hay garantías de que fuera a cumplirse. Lo que tengo claro es que no voy a dejar que una profecía dicte mi vida.

Obi-Wan rió. La determinación que vio en sus ojos… _Este es mi Anakin._

-Aún así, tendríamos que esperarnos a que toda esta situación- dijo Obi-Wan refiriéndose a los múltiples problemas de la guerra que había mencionado con anterioridad- mejore en cierta medida, antes de marcharnos.

-Pues claro, no podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo Anakin asintiendo con la cabeza- La gente necesita de nuestra ayuda, y por nada del mundo vamos a abandonarlos- Obi-Wan sintió un reconfortante hormigueo en las tripas. _Y pensar que este hombre tan extraordinario me quiere a mí…_

-Puede que pase mucho tiempo.

-Años, tal vez- continuó Anakin por él- O puede que muramos antes de que podamos marcharnos.

Obi-Wan le dio un golpecito sobre su hombro.

-No tiene gracia, Anakin- le amonestó mientras el joven Jedi reía.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que soy consciente de que puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas estén mejor. Pero, saber que tú también deseas esto, que existe la posibilidad, por remota que sea, de que podamos tener un futuro así… Me hace más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar.

Obi-Wan inclinó la cabeza hacia él, pensando de nuevo en la suerte que tenía mientras saboreaba esos labios, mientras que pasaba tiernamente su lengua entre ellos, mientras que las manos de Anakin le acariciaban por todas partes. Cuando se separaron sus labios, permanecieron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, siendo las continuas sonrisas totalmente imposibles de contener.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla parecía incluso más agradable ahora que antes.

Durante mucho tiempo no dijeron nada, contentos con continuar así, la brisa marina soplando sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, el suave cosquilleo de sus dedos en su piel.

-¿De qué color dirías que son tus ojos?

Por segunda vez en ese día, Anakin le dejó sin palabras.

-¿Qué?

_Estupendo, Anakin… Ya tenías que arruinar el momento_ , se dijo el joven Jedi mortificado para sí mismo.

Obi-Wan le miró con curiosidad; siempre le fascinaba ver a Anakin avergonzado o cohibido por algo.

Anakin dudó; podía intentar hacerse el tonto o fingir que había dicho otra cosa. Otra cosa muy distinta era que Obi-Wan le creyera, claro. Y por otro lado, podía intentar decirle la verdad, por mucha vergüenza que le diera aquello. _Bueno, cuando pensabas que iba a morir, te arrepentiste de no habérselo dicho nunca._ Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus dudas se evaporaran.

-Pues eso, me has oído bien… ¿de qué color dirías que son?

Obi-Wan continuaba confuso. ¿A qué venía esta pregunta? ¿Acaso era una pregunta trampa?

-Azules, supongo.

La sonrisa de Anakin mientras le pasaba el dedo índice por sus cejas, le hizo saber que no estaba bromeando.

-Ahora mismo parecen verdes.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Anakin?

El susodicho suspiró y, oh, se ruborizó por completo.

-Bueno, a ver cómo te lo explico… Esto te va a sonar ridículo. Pero lo cierto es que tengo una especie de obsesión con tus ojos, con el color para ser más concretos- _Tierra, trágame_ , pensó la mente de Anakin mientras escuchaba sus explicaciones incoherentes- Según la luz del día, o incluso de tu estado de ánimo, a veces me parecen azules, o verdes. E incluso alguna vez grises- _Vale, Anakin, ya has hecho bastante el ridículo como para que Obi-Wan te tome el pelo durante meses. Quizás sea el momento de callarse._ Pero Anakin, por supuesto, nunca sabía cuando callarse- Muchas veces me quedo mirándolos, y de hecho, fue una de las primeras cosas en las que me empecé a fijar cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué, Anakin?

-Cuando me estaba empezando a enamorar de ti- Anakin sonrió recordando con nostalgia y cariño aquellos días- O cuando me estaba empezando a dar cuenta, mejor dicho. Porque en el fondo ya lo estaba desde hacía tiempo.

_Bueno, ya lo he dicho._ Por lo menos, Obi-Wan no parecía habérselo tomado a broma. De hecho, parecía incluso complacido, y ahora era él quien estaba ruborizado. Lo cual era de esperar, pues Obi-Wan no estaba nada acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, por más que Anakin se empeñaba en acostumbrarle. _Quizás me libre de que me tome el pelo después de todo…_

-Anakin Skywalker- comenzó a decir Obi-Wan con una sonrisa embelesada- Quién me iba a decir hace meses que el Héroe sin Miedo estaba hecho todo un romántico.

_¿Librarme de que me tome el pelo? Iluso de mí…_

-Ya, bueno- dijo Anakin devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras Obi-Wan se colocaba encima de él apoyando los codos sobre la túnica que estaba extendida sobre la arena- Habló el que me escribió una carta.

-Dejémoslo en un empate- le concedió Obi-Wan con sorna.

-Como siempre.

Ambos rieron, pero las miradas que se cruzaron estaban llenas de sentimiento.

-Yo prefiero los tuyos- dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja.

Ante la mirada de confusión de Anakin, Obi-Wan continuó explicándose.

-Tus ojos- esos mismos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche en ese mismo momento- Son muy expresivos. Igual que su dueño- rió Obi-Wan cariñosamente- Siempre me dicen qué es lo que estás pensando.

Ahora era el turno de Anakin de sonrojarse, sintiéndose halagado.

-Y… ¿qué te dicen ahora?

Anakin le miraba expectante, fascinado, observando la expresión embelesada de Obi-Wan mientras este se perdía en sus ojos.

-Que estás feliz- Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que el mismo Obi-Wan le devolvió- Que me quieres- Los labios de Obi-Wan se posaron tiernamente sobre la cicatriz en su frente, antes de viajar hasta su oído, en el que susurró en voz baja- Y que todavía no tienes sueño.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras Anakin sentía que sus mejillas terminaban de encenderse completamente. El joven Jedi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que son bastante infalibles. Pero,  ¿y eso último, lo has sabido solo con los ojos?

Obi-Wan le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, al tiempo que se agachaba un poco más sobre Anakin, estando todas las partes de sus cuerpos en contacto. No hacía frío, pero cada poro de la piel de Anakin se puso de gallina.

-No, no solo con los ojos- realizó un movimiento seductor con sus caderas-Y, como puedes ver, yo tampoco tengo sueño.

Anakin no podía aguantar más; se lanzó a los labios de Obi-Wan apasionadamente, quien dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa antes de responderle con fervor. El Maestro Jedi, como siempre que estaba con Anakin, sintió que dejaba de pensar con la cabeza; sus emociones eran el motor de sus movimientos. Jamás le estaría lo suficientemente agradecido a Anakin por haberle ayudado a liberar sus sentimientos, que tan oprimidos y encarcelados habían estado durante años, custodiados por los dictados  de un rígido Código Jedi que no les permitían salir.

-Y, dime, Anakin. Ya que no tienes sueño- Obi-Wan apenas reconoció su propia voz, tan temblorosa como lo estaba- ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Anakin intentó buscar el mayor contacto posible realizando movimientos circulares con sus caderas. Necesitaba más, necesitaba estar más cerca. Abrió las piernas para acomodar mejor a Obi-Wan, dejando claras sus intenciones. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, colocó su mano sobre la de Obi-Wan con la que le acariciaba los muslos, y la fue guiando hasta la parte trasera de ellos, subiendo cada vez más arriba. Momentos antes él había hecho lo mismo con Obi-Wan; ahora, necesitaba sentirlo a él. A él, quien le acababa de decir que cuando la situación estuviera mejor, abandonaría la orden Jedi. Por Anakin, para no esconderse más. Para poder tener esto siempre que quisieran. El perfecto Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, dejándolo todo por él.

Anakin realmente esperaba que Obi-Wan no le hiciera esperar tanto como había hecho con él momentos antes, porque si no se daba prisa estaba seguro de que se volvería loco. Por suerte, no le hizo esperar.

-Obi-Wan- gimió Anakin, satisfecho, cerrando los ojos. La familiar molestia inicial fue sustituida enseguida por el placer. Obi-Wan era siempre tan gentil, tan cuidadoso, tan… _Obi-Wan_ cuando hacían esto. Con la mano que tenía libre, le distraía con caricias, por todas partes. Al igual que hacía lo mismo con su boca, con sus labios, con sus besos.

Obi-Wan, por su parte… habría podido pasarse horas así, solamente haciendo esto, por muy insoportable que fuera el fuego que sentía en su interior, cada vez mayor, y la presión en su entrepierna. No importaba eso; ver a Anakin reducido a un manojo de gemidos incoherentes, sentir el calor y esa deliciosa estrechez alrededor de sus dedos…ah, definitivamente habría podido pasarse horas así.

Anakin parecía no estar de acuerdo con eso, y su antiguo Padawan, siempre impaciente, se movió de tal manera que los dedos de Obi-Wan quedaron totalmente enterrados en él, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

-Oh, Anakin- Obi-Wan no supo quién de los dos gimió más fuerte. Pero ya ni siquiera él podía esperar más.

Anakin sintió algo diferente esta vez, mientras notaba la respiración agitada de Obi-Wan cerca de su oído, mientras este le penetraba con largas y profundas embestidas, tan dulcemente, y con tanta pasión a la vez. Habían estado así muchas veces, pero había algo distinto en aquella ocasión.

Quizás fuera la brisa que le soplaba en las mejillas. O tal vez, pensó Anakin mientras ladeaba la cabeza y observaba el mar a unos pocos metros de ellos, tal vez fueran las olas que rompían contra la orilla, análogas a las oleadas de placer que iba sintiendo en su interior, cada vez más fuertes. O las estrellas que se extendían vastamente por encima de ellos, siendo estas los únicos testigos de lo que estaban haciendo.

Y entonces Anakin lo entendió. Aquí, al aire libre, estando tan solo ellos dos, se sentía libre. Libre para hacer lo que quisiera, para ser él mismo sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Para no tener que fingir. Tener todo el tiempo del mundo para esto, en lugar de andar ocultándose en su apartamento, con prisas, temerosos de tener que parar en cualquier momento porque alguien requiriera de su presencia, escondidos como si fueran un par de criminales; cuando lo único que querían era _quererse_ , cuando no había ningún sentimiento más puro y verdadero que este.

Sí; en este preciso momento, perdidos en esta vasta playa, en gran contraste con las cuatro paredes claustrofóbicas de su apartamento que les recordaban el secreto inconfesable de su relación, se sentía libre. Libre en todos los sentidos. Y seguramente esto, sumado a la confesión de Obi-Wan momentos antes sobre su deseo de abandonar la orden en un futuro para no tener que fingir más, estaba haciendo que esta vez estuviera siendo más especial que otras.

Y tal vez estuvieran sincronizados después de todo, pues a Obi-Wan le estaba ocurriendo igual que a él. Y él mismo lo podía notar en el rostro de Anakin, en los gemidos desesperados que salían de su boca; desesperados por la necesidad de estar incluso más cerca, de que ese momento no acabara jamás; o de por lo menos hacerlo tan intenso que el recuerdo de aquello pudiera aliviar en cierta medida el peso de la mentira a la que tendrían que volver una vez en Coruscant.

 Esta misma necesidad de estar más cerca es la que le llevaba a Anakin a moverse, intentando conseguir que Obi-Wan llegara todavía más adentro. Obi-Wan, como respuesta, colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos flexionados  y los agarró con firmeza, empujándolos  un poco más hacia Anakin y abriendo todavía más sus piernas, llegando tan adentro como era físicamente posible en la siguiente embestida.

Aquello pareció complacer gratamente a Anakin, de cuya boca no paraban de salir su nombre y multitud de ruidos totalmente obscenos, mientras que Obi-Wan… mientras que la mente de Obi-Wan estaba totalmente en blanco, abrumado por esa imagen arrobadora de Anakin, quien lo acomodaba con tanto entusiasmo y complacencia entre sus piernas, embriagado por la perfecta estrechez que envolvía a su miembro con cada movimiento… No creía que aguantaría mucho más.

-Ah, Obi-Wan- En otras circunstancias, Anakin se habría avergonzado de lo entrecortada que sonaba su voz cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, de los jadeos que no podía controlar. En otras circunstancias, no en estas. No cuando era imposible hacer otra cosa, mientras las embestidas de Obi-Wan se tornaban en más rápidas, más profundas. _Tan profundas…_

-Anakin- la voz del Maestro Jedi no estaba mucho mejor que la suya- si supieras…ah, si supieras el efecto que tienes sobre mí.

_Imposible que sea mayor al que tienes tú sobre mí_ , hubiera deseado decir Anakin, pero decir nada coherente fue misión imposible cuando a los movimientos de Obi-Wan, a la lengua que humedecía su cuello, se unió su mano alrededor de su miembro; siendo Anakin sobrepasado por el placer físico y emocional que se alojaba en su interior y que no tardaría en encontrar salida.

Ladeando la cabeza de nuevo, retorciéndose con satisfacción, y exhalando un fuerte gemido, Anakin llego al clímax , siendo una violenta ola rompiendo contra la orilla lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos debido al éxtasis que lo embriagaba.

Y Obi-Wan, quien ya estaba al límite desde hacía rato, tras ver a su Anakin en ese estado le siguió inmediatamente, y después de dar un par de fuertes embestidas, que contribuyeron a arrancar más gemidos de la boca del joven Jedi, se vació completamente dentro de él; entremezclándose sus gemidos con los de Anakin.

Qué difícil se había vuelto respirar, pensó Anakin mientras ambos permanecían inmóviles tratando de recobrar el aliento. El cansancio no disuadió a Obi-Wan, quien no paró de colocar tiernos besos en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su clavícula; en cualquier parte de él que encontrara a su alcance.

Anakin le acariciaba los cabellos a Obi-Wan mientras este seguía adorándole con sus besos. Dirigió la vista hacia las estrellas, pensativo. Había algo que necesitaba saber.

-Dime que ha sido tan especial para ti como lo ha sido para mí.

Obi-Wan se detuvo, y levantó la cabeza desde donde la tenía apoyada en su abdomen para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Se movió hasta colocar su rostro a la altura del suyo, y permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza y observando la orilla, mientras Anakin esperaba expectante. Temeroso de habérselo imaginado, sintiéndose estúpido por pensar que esta vez había sido más especial que otras después de haber mantenido la conversación anterior. Era cierto que Obi-Wan había dicho que en un futuro abandonaría la orden Jedi, pero quizás no se lo había tomado tan en serio como Anakin, tal vez no le hubiera dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a aquello desde su conversación y fuera capaz de volver a Coruscant como si nada hubiera cambiado…

Obi-Wan le miró entonces seriamente, y Anakin supo que _como siempre_ se había tomado las cosas demasiado en serio. Apartó los ojos y dirigió la vista al horizonte, avergonzado, decepcionado; incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Obi-Wan entonces colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, no dejándole opción de mirar a otro sitio que no fueran sus ojos.

-Si pudiera, detendría el tiempo en este momento, Anakin. Me quedaría en este sitio toda la vida. Todo lo que necesito está aquí.

Las manos de Obi-Wan recorrieron su torso, mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente los suyos, bajando la mirada a sus labios, después, a su cuerpo, para volver a mirarle a sus ojos otra vez. Todo esto mientras Anakin soltaba el aliento de alivio que había estado conteniendo, y sentía una cálida sensación en su estómago mientras Obi-Wan le miraba de aquella manera.

-Lo que he sentido esta noche… no soy capaz de explicarlo con palabras- las manos de Obi-Wan se aferraron con firmeza a su cintura, observándole con una firmeza y determinación que, sumado a sus palabras, hizo que a Anakin se le humedecieran los ojos- No puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que todo esto acabe para poder estar contigo siempre que quiera. Sin escondernos. Sin más mentiras.

Primero besó sus párpados, después, sus mejillas. Por último se paró frente a su boca, rozándole los labios.

-Y cuando por fin seamos libres para hacer lo que queramos, no dejaré que nada me aparte de tu lado. Nada salvo que algún día cambies de parecer y no me quieras junto a ti. Pero mientras quieras, noches como esta serán lo habitual; y sueño con llevarte a algún sitio como este en el que te tenga _solo para mí_ , tantos días como queramos.

Sus labios se juntaron al mismo tiempo; Anakin diciéndole con sus besos, en los que sus lenguas no dejaban de entrar en contacto, su opinión respecto a lo que le había dicho. Porque no hacía falta decir nada, porque Obi-Wan ya sabía perfectamente que Anakin siempre querría estar con él. De hecho, Anakin ya estaba imaginándose en algún sitio perdido junto a Obi-Wan, los dos solos, la cantidad de posibilidades que podrían explorar, de cosas por hacer… Algún día.

Anakin le observaba mientras los labios de Obi-Wan jugueteaban con su ombligo. Ambos estaban agotados, no creía que tuvieran fuerzas para hacer nada más, pero no podían dejar de besarse. Aunque entonces la lengua de Obi-Wan empezó a realizar movimientos circulares alrededor de su ombligo, y mientras Anakin se mordía el labio pensó acalorado en todos los rincones de su cuerpo en los que esa lengua ya había estado, haciendo movimientos similares. Pensándolo bien, quizás aún _sí_ le quedaran fuerzas.

Los hombros de Obi-Wan empezaron a temblar; Anakin se percató de que estaba riendo.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó el joven Jedi divertido, con curiosidad.

-Nada, Anakin- contestó con una sonrisa radiante, _y verdaderamente está deslumbrante cuando sonríe_ \- Es solo que estás lleno de arena.

Anakin sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo pasándole la mano por los cabellos cariñosamente- con tal de pasar noches como esta, sería capaz hasta de revolcarme en la misma arena si hiciera falta.

Ah, tal vez hubiera sido un error decir eso. _Sí, definitivamente un error_ , pensó Anakin exasperado mientras Obi-Wan cogía un puñado de arena y lo arrojaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡Obi-Wan! Te vas a enterar.

Ambos acabaron completamente llenos de arena, de arriba abajo, y la expresión de enfado que Anakin quería aparentar fue delatada por su sonrisa cada vez que Obi-Wan reía. Mientras observaba la sonrisa radiante de Obi-Wan, Anakin pensó que sí, definitivamente valía la pena estar hasta arriba de arena. Además, después de aquello tendrían que darse un baño de nuevo. Cosa que no le disgustaba. En absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! <3 Ahora sí que tardaré bastante tiempo en subir el próximo, pero por lo menos ya os he dejado bastante para leer jaja :)


	40. Chapter 40

El estruendo de la lluvia en el exterior se dejaba oír entre las paredes de la cueva. También se podía observar a través de la apertura de la entrada las gotas de agua que caían una tras otra. R2, en el rincón más cercano a la entrada pero resguardado del exterior, permanecía vigilante en la noche lluviosa dispuesto a dar alguno de sus chillidos estruendosos en caso de que algún visitante no deseado se acercara por ahí.

Unos metros más adentro en la cueva, los dos Jedi permanecían tumbados sobre los sacos de dormir, tratando de hallar descanso. La respiración calmada de Obi-Wan, cuya cálida presencia notaba a espaldas de él, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a Anakin, quien por más cansado que estuviera se veía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Observó hipnotizado lo poco que se podía apreciar desde allí de la repentina tormenta nocturna.

-Anakin- los brazos del Maestro Jedi le rodearon por la cintura- Intenta dormir un poco.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?

-Cuando no puedes dormir te mueves más que un Bantha enfurecido.

-Es esta cueva, Obi-Wan-comentó en medio de un quejido, intentando encontrar una postura en la que la gravilla y piedras del suelo no le acribillaran tanto la espalda- es imposible dormirse así.

-Hemos llegado a dormir en sitios mucho peores que este.

-Lo sé, pero… Espera un momento, tú también estás despierto.

-Muy agudo, mi antiguo aprendiz- su voz sonó como si estuviera sonriendo. Anakin le dio un pequeño golpecito con el codo en broma- Es imposible que me duerma si no paras de moverte de un lado para otro.

-Lo siento- contestó en voz baja.

-Perdonado- primero notó su barba haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo en su cuello, después, sus labios colocando un beso en su nuca. Anakin sonrió- Tienes que intentar descansar. Mañana será un día largo.

-Ya… Hablando de eso, ¿de verdad te ves capacitado para recorrer grandes distancias? Porque aún tienes la herida bastante reciente, y no sé si sería bueno que hicieras muchos esfuerzos.

Un pequeño silenció antecedió a la contestación en tono burlón del Maestro Jedi.

-Porque lo de antes en la playa no cuenta como hacer esfuerzos, ¿no es así?- Anakin se ruborizó y soltó una pequeña risa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Estaré bien, Anakin. Pero si me quedo en esta cueva un solo día más mientras tú te vas a explorar los alrededores, perderé el juicio, y después pereceré. Y eso no te gustaría, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que me daría un poco de pena. Aunque por lo menos no tendría que escuchar tus sermones- sus últimas palabras sonaron distorsionadas al no poder evitar reír tras escuchar un bufido de indignación- Y luego el dramático soy yo. Está bien, iremos juntos a tratar de encontrar un sitio en el que funcione la señal de los transmisores. Pero si se te abren los puntos de nuevo, no me dirás que no te lo advertí.

-Claro, Anakin- le dijo en un tono condescendiente. Un nuevo beso en su cuello acalló las protestas del joven Jedi. Obi-Wan le susurró al oído- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Obi-Wan- le contestó con sus ojos empezando a entrecerrarse por el cansancio.

El olor a tierra mojada se entremezclaba con el aroma de la brisa marina. La arena que no había conseguido quitarse ni después de bañarse en el mar por segunda vez (Obi-Wan se había encargado de volver a ensuciarle por sorpresa cuando salía del agua, el muy traidor) le picaba en varias partes del cuerpo, haciendo más difícil todavía el poder conciliar el sueño. Anakin sonrió recordando las horas anteriores. En lugar de cerrar los ojos, se dio la vuelta.

-Anakin- su voz sonaba a medio camino entre exasperada y cariñosa-¿Acaso la nueva moda es dormir con los ojos abiertos? Nunca dejo de aprender cosas de ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que los tengo abiertos?

-Un golpe de suerte- dijo Obi-Wan, quien al decir esto abrió los suyos.

-Estoy lleno de arena- se quejó Anakin- debería estar furioso contigo. ¿Por qué no lo estoy?

-Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron- empezó a decir mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, acomodándolo junto  él - que serías capaz de revolcarte en la misma arena con tal de que…

-Ah, sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndome de decir aquello- le interrumpió antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos levemente- Obi-Wan.

-¿Si?

Anakin suspiró antes de hablar.

-¿Me convierte en un mal Jedi el que una parte de mí no quiera regresar todavía a Coruscant?

Obi-Wan le sonrió cariñosamente, pasándole una mano por los cabellos.

-Si es así, los dos somos malos Jedi- Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente mientras las manos del Maestro Jedi se introducían en la apertura de su túnica y empezaron a recorrer su espalda con suaves caricias- Duerme un poco, Anakin.

La falta de respuesta fue señal de que el joven Jedi había caído dormido finalmente. Obi-Wan le siguió segundos después.

*****

-¿Y bien?

-No está aquí- respondió Anakin alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre los bramidos de la marea chocando contra el acantilado.

Obi-Wan, quien había permanecido unos metros más atrás, le miró sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Qué sorpresa.

-Tampoco habría sido tan raro. Además, no perdíamos nada comprobándolo.

-He visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de mi vida, Anakin, pero esperar que la nave siguiera en la misma roca que la dejamos hace _cinco_ días…

-Repito: cosas más raras se han visto.

-¿Como cuáles?

-El gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi rompiendo las reglas del Código Jedi, por ejemplo- le contestó Anakin con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando pasó por su lado. Obi-Wan no tuvo contestación a eso.

Continuaron caminando por el borde de la costa, con R2 a la cabeza. No importaba por dónde se movieran: ningún rastro de señal en ningún sitio.

Obi-Wan se llevó la mano al costado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Anakin. Se sentó en la hierba, flexionando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas. Miró a Obi-Wan expectante.

-¿Qué haces, Anakin?

-Sentarme, Maestro.

-Anakin, por última vez, ¡estoy bien!

-Me alegro. Pero _yo_ necesito descansar. ¿Serías _tan amable_ de dejarme quedarme sentado diez minutos, Maestro?

Obi-Wan le miró con desconfianza.

-Tú… ¿estás cansado?

Anakin se encogió de hombros con una mirada inocente  que no convenció a Obi-Wan, pero a pesar de ello se sentó a su lado.

-No creas que me engañas. Pero me gusta demasiado consentirte.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Anakin escondió su sonrisa en el cuello de Obi-Wan tras apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Esto es absurdo- dijo Anakin tras unos minutos de silencio en los que lo único que se escuchaba era el mar chocando contra las rocas- Atrapados en un planeta con nuestra nave perdida en el fondo del océano y sin recibir señal en los transmisores.

Obi-Wan murmuró afirmativamente.

-¿Cómo se han podido torcer tanto las cosas? Somos más inteligentes que esto.

-Parece ser que no.

-El Consejo enviará a alguien a buscarnos si continuamos sin ponernos en contacto.

-Eso no me tranquiliza mucho.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de Obi-Wan, Anakin se explicó.

-Bastante fracaso ha sido la misión como para no ser ni siquiera capaces de contactar con ellos antes de que vengan a buscarnos. A este paso no me nombrarán nunca Maestro.

-Eso no es así, Anakin.

-No, tienes razón- Anakin miró concentrado hacia el horizonte- Haga lo que haga, _jamás_ me nombrarán Maestro.

-¡Anakin! No digas eso- Obi-Wan echó un vistazo hacia sus alrededores, y tras comprobar que R2 no había vuelto todavía de su particular inspección en busca de señal mientras ellos descansaban, le cogió a Anakin de las manos y le atrajo hacia él, sentándose el joven Jedi encima de él apoyando parte del peso de su cuerpo en el suelo. Le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Y por qué tanta insistencia en ser nombrado Maestro Jedi? ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti?

-Supongo que porque soy un _egocéntrico_ que siempre necesita que le reconozcan lo que hace.

-Sabes que no quería decir eso.

-Lo sé- Anakin esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Al ver el gesto de Obi-Wan, ablandó su mirada y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros- Perdona. Estoy un poco irascible.

-Es tu estado natural.

Obi-Wan nunca dejaría de sentirse orgulloso de ser capaz de arrancar una sonrisa de Anakin casi siempre que se lo proponía, incluso cuando este ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Pero sí, es cierto. ¿Qué más dará ser Maestro Jedi? Todos los miembros del Consejo no son más que unos estirados.

-¿Todos?- Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja.

-Tú especialmente- contestó tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Será posible!

-¿Qué esperabas, que dijera todos menos tú?

-Sí, eso es _exactamente_ lo que esperaba.

La risa de Anakin era contagiosa; cada vez más conforme Obi-Wan trataba de hacerse el ofendido de una manera poco convincente, a juzgar por las risas que a él mismo se le escapaban. Bromas, siempre bromas. Nunca les quitarían eso. Pero, mientras observaba la sonrisa de Anakin, algo le decía a Obi-Wan que dejar claro aquel asunto era más importante de lo que parecía. La sonrisa de Anakin murió lentamente en sus labios al percatarse de la solemnidad con la que su compañero le miraba.

-Si de mí dependiera, ya habrías sido nombrado Maestro hace tiempo-colocó sus manos en sus mejillas- Es muy fácil de entender, en realidad. Si yo soy Maestro, cómo no vas a merecer serlo tú. Tú que te has convertido en un Jedi mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás aspiré a ser, y que me has hecho sentirme más orgulloso de lo que soy capaz de explicar con palabras. Sé que mi opinión no vale de mucho, ya que no cambia el hecho de que no te hayan nombrado Maestro todavía. Pero es lo que pienso.

Anakin, que no había dejado de mantener sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos durante todo su discurso, negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Tu opinión es la única que vale para mí- Anakin colocó sus manos en su rostro, acariciando sus facciones para finalizar jugueteando cariñosamente con su barba, como solía hacer siempre- El mejor Maestro Jedi de todos.

El susodicho se puso colorado hasta las orejas, muy a su pesar, y muy al gusto de Anakin.

-Creo que no eres objetivo.

-En esto sí- Anakin no le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándole claro lo muy en serio que estaba hablando- Siempre lo he pensado, Obi-Wan.

-¿Siempre?

Anakin asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Incluso cuando estabas en tu adolescencia, y no parabas de repetir lo “terrible, insoportablemente precavido, frío y distante”  Maestro Jedi que era?

- _Especialmente_ entonces- Obi-Wan le miró entre incrédulo y divertido- No podía soportar que me ignoraras cada vez que te marchabas a alguna de tus reuniones.

Por alguna razón sintió una punzada de tristeza al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias, Obi-Wan- dijo Anakin tras unos segundos- Lo digo en serio. Si tú piensas que estoy capacitado para ser Maestro… eso es todo el reconocimiento que necesito. Incluso si nunca llego a serlo.

Mientras se sonreían, Obi-Wan se percató de lo cerca que estaba Anakin. Había estado demasiado centrado en su conversación momentos antes como para prestar atención a otras cosas, de las que ahora era plenamente consciente. Consciente del cuerpo de Anakin montado sobre su regazo, del pulso levemente acelerado que sus dedos índice y pulgar sentían palpitar en sus muñecas. De sus pupilas considerablemente dilatadas, de su melena revuelta por el viento, de su boca levemente entreabierta, que dejó escapar un suspiro, apenas audible, cuando las manos de Obi-Wan se cerraron sobre sus muslos flexionados sobre el suelo, arañando el tejido de cuero. Obi-Wan lo agarró por su cintura firmemente y le acercó aun más sobre su regazo. La tensión se hizo casi sofocante. No era el lugar ni el momento adecuado, pero Obi-Wan solo pensaba en que quería hacerle olvidar que alguna vez fue frío y distante con él; recordarle que nunca más seria ignorado.

El momento se había alargado demasiado. Con lo que no contaba Obi-Wan era con que terminara con Anakin apartándose de su lado y sentándose en el mismo sitio en el que había estado minutos antes.

La mirada confusa de Obi-Wan desapareció de su rostro en cuanto percibió a R2 acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos. Anakin y él intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias e intentaron aparentar normalidad mientras el droide se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Afortunadamente Anakin lo había percibido antes que él. Lo último que necesitaba Obi-Wan era que un día fueran pillados por el droide en una situación… comprometida.

-¿Ni rastro de señal?- preguntó Anakin, y realmente no era justo que su voz sonara tan calmada cuando el corazón de Obi-Wan todavía estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

R2 emitió una serie de sonidos que solo Anakin comprendió.

-Entiendo, falsa alarma. Ah, sí, Obi-Wan ya ha descansado un poco. Seguiremos buscando.

Anakin se incorporó y le extendió las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿No eras _tú_ el que necesitabas descansar?- le preguntó Obi-Wan cruzado de brazos.

-¡Sí! ¿Es que he dicho otra cosa?

-Sí.

-Me habré equivocado. ¿Ves? Será el cansancio.

Anakin no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto poco impresionado con el que Obi-Wan le premió.

-Cualquier día de estos vas a acabar con mi paciencia- comentó Obi-Wan con un suspiro exagerado- En fin, sigamos buscando.

*****

La rutina duró varios días. Tantos que la herida de Obi-Wan terminó por sanar completamente, lo que supuso que Anakin sintiera un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Se repartieron las tareas. Cuando uno exploraba los territorios en busca de señal, el otro iba en busca de “comida”. Anakin siempre tenía la sensación de estar dando rodeos por el mismo sitio, por mucho que hubieran avanzado sus pasos y dejado atrás su última localización. El tiempo no les era muy favorable en ese planeta, por lo que casi todas las noches tenían que buscar refugio en una nueva cueva.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada de nada- fue la contestación de Anakin al entrar en la cueva. Su habitual saludo últimamente- A este paso el Consejo habrá enviado a alguien a buscarnos antes de que encontremos señal. Lo que me extraña es que estén tardando tanto en hacerlo.

-No es tan fácil. Por mucho que vinieran a buscarnos desconocerían nuestra localización exacta. Además, tendrán otras prioridades. No se podrán permitir el lujo de enviar hacia aquí una nave que seguro hace más falta en algún campo de batalla.

Anakin echó un trago a la botella de agua que su compañero le ofreció. Llevaba tantas horas caminando que estaba sediento.

-Ya, pues que siga así- Anakin seguía determinado a encontrar señal antes de que nadie viniera a buscarlos dando palos de ciego, sin saber dónde se encontraban exactamente. Le devolvió la botella- Gracias. ¿A dónde vas?

-A meditar.

-¿Otra vez?

Jamás llegaría a comprender la obsesión de Obi-Wan por la meditación.

-Uno nunca medita lo suficiente, Anakin.

-Permíteme que opine lo contrario.

\- Lo que ocurre es que careces de la paciencia necesaria para ello- le comentó con una mirada de superioridad.

-Avísame si consigues averiguar con tu meditación en qué lugar de este planeta funcionarían los transmisores, Maestro. Entonces cambiaré de opinión- comentó Anakin con sorna en voz alta mientras Obi-Wan salía de la cueva.

*****

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Anakin distraídamente mientras revisaba unos cables en los circuitos de R2.

-Sin novedades.

Anakin tenía la sensación de estar viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez, como si estuvieran atrapados en un círculo vicioso. Las mismas conversaciones, los mismos territorios (¡a pesar de haber buscado refugio en por lo menos diez cuevas distintas!), las mismas bayas insípidas a las que tenían llamar comida. La misma gravilla punzante del suelo de la cueva, el mismo tiempo infernal día sí día también. A Anakin le gustaba la lluvia, sí, pero todo tenía sus límites. Era sofocante, una sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido y no avanzaba. Lo peor era saber que en otros lugares de la galaxia el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente, tanto que mientras ellos languidecían de inactividad, aquellos preciados segundos eran críticos para salvar una vida en alguna batalla. Ambos eran hombres de acción, incluso Obi-Wan, por mucho que fuera más tranquilo que él. Necesitaban sentirse útiles. A lo largo del día, mientras Anakin exploraba en soledad los nuevos pero idénticos alrededores, muchas veces sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Estaba convencido de que si en lugar de estar rodeado de aquel lánguido paisaje se encontrara en medio del campo de batalla, rodeado de droides de combate y con explosivos a su alrededor, no habría sentido una ansiedad semejante.

Luego al caer la noche regresaba a la cueva y esperaba a que llegara Obi-Wan, compartiendo con él las novedades del día, o más bien la falta de ellas. Noches que, al contrario de a lo que estaban acostumbrados en el templo, eran ininterrumpidas. Ninguna misión urgente o guardia inesperada que le arrancara del cálido cuerpo enredado alrededor del suyo. La gravilla ya no le acribillaba la espalda, aunque sabía que estaba ahí. Y la humedad de la cueva ya no se le calaba en los huesos, sustituida por otra que no tenía nada que ver. Ya no tenía frío, solo un calor sofocante mientras enredaba sus manos en aquellos cabellos cobrizos situados entre sus piernas. Y los ruidos de la cueva ya no eran inquietantes, aunque eso tal vez se debiera a que lo único que escuchaba era la respiración agitada de ambos. Eso y el sonido de los labios de ambos colisionando cuando Anakin guió el rostro de Obi-Wan hacia el suyo para evitar que aquello acabara demasiado pronto, temblando un poco más al probarse a sí mismo en su saliva.

Y el hecho de olvidar por completo todas las inquietudes del resto del día durante la noche, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, le hacía sentirse todavía más culpable al día siguiente.

*****

El día que todo cambió empezó como cualquier otro. Obi-Wan se marchó a explorar con R2 mientras que a Anakin le tocó quedarse para “cocinar” algo.

Justo estaba ordenando las gasas y materiales de curación que les había tocado emplear más de una vez a lo largo de esos días cuando oyó unos pasos acelerados acercándose hasta la cueva. En cuanto le vio, Anakin supo a qué se debía la alegría en su rostro.

-¡Ya he conseguido ponerme en contacto con el templo, Anakin!

-¡Por fin!

\- Y sube a tres la cuenta de informes que me debes- le dijo demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo- Te dije que lo conseguiría yo primero.

Anakin tenía que empezar seriamente a dejar de hacer apuestas con Obi-Wan, o se le iba a acumular el trabajo. Como ahora: se habían apostado quién encontraría antes un lugar en el que los transmisores funcionaran.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho?- preguntó Anakin con un deje de aprensión en su voz.

-Si te refieres al fracaso de la misión, todavía nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados anotando las coordenadas de nuestra localización. Aunque parecían algo optimistas ante la posibilidad de poder analizar las muestras del virus.

_Sí… Ya verás lo optimista que se muestra Windu cuando les expliquemos cómo el investigador se suicidó delante de nuestras narices._

-Bueno, sea como sea, al menos nos vamos de aquí de una vez. Te juro que si llego a pasar un solo día más sin hacer otra cosa que andar sin rumbo de un lado para otro me habría vuelto loco. Además, echo demasiado de menos mi cama- comentó Anakin doliéndose de la espalda.

_Aunque dormir en la cueva no estaba tan mal…_

- _Mi_ cama, querrás decir- le corrigió Obi-Wan mientras observaba con una mueca de disgusto mal disimulado el cazo con los hierbajos que tendrían que comer de nuevo.

Anakin sonrió para sus adentros. Era cierto que dormían siempre en la habitación de Obi-Wan: su cama siempre había sido la más cómoda, ventajas de ser el Maestro (por mucho que él dijera que eran igualmente cómodas).

- _Nuestra_ cama.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, devolviendo después su atención al caldero con la comida, intentando arreglar de algún modo el desastre que había hecho Anakin.

Sí, Anakin había echado mucho de menos aquella mullida y suave cama. Cama en la que, por otro lado, la mayoría de las noches le tocaba dormir solo. Anakin frunció levemente el ceño.

-Anakin, con lo bien que se te da hacer cosas mucho más complicadas, me sigue asombrando que seas tan desastre para algo tan sencillo como la cocina- dijo distraídamente probando una cucharada, antes de soltar un suspiro- Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos al apartamento será prepararme una buena taza de té.

-¿Qué día vienen a buscarnos?- le preguntó Anakin ignorando su comentario sobre sus habilidades culinarias.

\- En unas horas estarán aquí. ¿Me puedes pasar eso de ahí, por favor? Gracias.

-¿Tan pronto?

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza distraídamente.

-Sí, un batallón de clones estaba en un planeta cercano…

Anakin escuchó vagamente a Obi-Wan dar detalles sobre la misión exitosa de los clones, asintiendo o dando alguna corta respuesta cuando Obi-Wan hacía alguna pausa. Un chasquido de dedos le devolvió a la realidad.

-Tierra llamando a Anakin.

-Ah, perdona, ¿qué decías?

Obi-Wan no le respondió y dejó de lado el cazo con la comida.

-¿Dónde tienes la mente?- le preguntó sonriendo, antes de ponerse serio- No te habrás molestado por lo que te he dicho de la comida…

Anakin no pudo evitar reírse ante lo ridículo de aquella idea.

-Obi-Wan, por favor. Hace años que dejé de ser un niño. Ahora soy una persona madura y sensata, y no me molesto por tonterías.

-Eso es discutible- Obi-Wan cerró los ojos para protegerse de unas gasas que Anakin le lanzó a la cara.

-Peor es lo tuyo, Obi-Wan. Eres el mayor de los dos, todo un respetable Maestro Jedi, alabado por la gente como “El Negociador”… y luego discutes conmigo por cualquier estupidez.

- _Solo_ contigo- Obi-Wan se puso las manos en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando seriamente- ¿De quién deduces que es la culpa entonces?

Anakin le ignoró.

-Y por cierto, tú no cocinas mucho mejor que yo.

Ambos comieron probablemente por última vez lo que había sido su alimento durante catorce días. Anakin estaba contento, pensando en que lo primero que él haría cuando llegaran a Coruscant y tuvieran algo de tiempo libre sería ir a Dex a comer algo. A Obi-Wan le gustaba ir ahí tanto como a él, así que podrían ir juntos. Bueno, suponiendo que tuvieran algo de tiempo para estar juntos, claro. Algo que, si continuaba la tendencia del último mes, no tenía mucha pinta de ser así.

Anakin se dejó su ración de comida sin terminar y continuó con la tarea de ordenar el botiquín de primeros auxilios; tarea en la que había estado inmerso antes de que Obi-Wan llegara con las _excelentes_ noticias de su inminente partida.

Una gasa se enredó alrededor de la jeringa. Empezó a desenroscarla, pero solo consiguió enredarla más. Frustrado, empezó a realizar movimientos torpes con las manos, y sin saber muy bien cómo, se las arregló para que la punta de la jeringuilla quedara incrustada en su guante protector de su mano cibernética. ¿Por qué no podía tener un brazo normal como el resto de los mortales? Ah, sí. Por el traidor del conde Dooku. _Y por tu imprudencia._

-Maldito brazo cibernético y maldito guante que se queda enganchado a todo- echó pestes Anakin mientras la jeringa, las gasas, y su guante quedaban unidos en un manojo de hilos; y sus movimientos desesperados no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

Unas manos habilidosas se cernieron sobre las suyas, desenredado aquel lío con una rapidez que incrementó su sentimiento de inutilidad.

Sin decir una sola palabra de agradecimiento, Anakin metió las gasas y la jeringa en el botiquín. No soportaba verlos durante un segundo más.

-Anakin- una mano que se posó sobre su barbilla le hizo levantar su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva de Obi-Wan.

-No me mires así.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si te diera lástima- le espetó Anakin- y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no me pasa nada. No tengo la culpa de que todo se quede enganchado en este asqueroso guante. Dooku la tiene.

-¿Lástima?- le dijo Obi-Wan con incredulidad- Siento muchas cosas por ti, Anakin, pero lástima no es una de ellas. Dolor cuando estás mal, sí. Demasiado. Dime qué es lo que te pasa. Y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el conde Dooku.

Obi-Wan colocó un tierno beso sobre su guante agujereado por la jeringa y esperó a que le contestara.

-No me pasa nada, Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que suponer que me pasa algo? Eso _sí_ me molesta. Pero por lo demás, estoy bien. No,  sabes qué, ¡estoy genial! Por fin nos vamos a ir de este maldito sitio. No podría estar más contento. ¡Así que deja de tratarme como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento!

Por fin se iban a ir de aquel tedioso planeta. Volvería a tener acción. Eso es lo que quería más que nada… ¿no? 

Anakin respiró entrecortadamente, intentando calmarse. Un único pensamiento atormentando su mente: _No me quiero ir,  no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir._

Obi-Wan, que le conocía mejor que él mismo, cerró sus brazos sobre su cintura, empujándolo suavemente contra la pared de la roca.

-Nada va a cambiar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Anakin bajó la mirada, pero Obi-Wan se lo impidió sujetando su rostro por sus mejillas-Anakin. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa en la playa?- Anakin asintió sin decir palabra- ¿Qué te dije?

-Que cuando acabara la guerra, te gustaría dejar la orden Jedi.

-Para poder estar siempre junto al hombre al que amo más que a nada, sí. Junto a ti, Anakin- finalizó Obi-Wan por él besándole en la frente- Sin interrupciones y sin ocultarnos. Como hemos podido hacer todos estos días.

-En Coruscant todo volverá a ser como siempre- se quejó finalmente el joven Jedi, derrotado, avergonzado por su debilidad- Lo de estos días se quedará en un espejismo.

-No- le interrumpió firmemente, hablando a la vez que sus labios recorrían su cuello- Como siempre no. No importa nada de lo que pase allá. Ni el poco tiempo que podamos estar juntos, ni las discusiones por no estar de acuerdo con según qué decisiones del Consejo… ni lo distante que te parezca cuando estemos rodeados de gente. Recuerda nuestra promesa, Anakin, cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles en Coruscant. _Esa_ es la única verdad.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran los labios de Obi-Wan plantando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Entonces… ¿en cuántas horas has dicho que venían?- le preguntó Anakin jugando con el cuello de la túnica de su Maestro Jedi entre sus dedos, con una sugerente sonrisa.

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de las túnicas de su antiguo Padawan, empezando a desabrocharlas.

-En tres horas, Anakin.

-Bien- su voz sonó algo entrecortada a causa de las manos furtivas de Obi-Wan, que ya se habían introducido en su ropa interior, llevando a cabo una exploración exhaustiva. _Oh,_ _Fuerza_ , pensó Anakin intentando mantenerse en pie mientras esas manos fuertes y delicadas al mismo tiempo _hurgaban_ con una paciencia exquisita, con una adoración extrema,  las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Anakin desabrochó con tanta avidez los botones de los pantalones del Maestro Jedi que arrancó sin querer uno de ellos. Ya podía visualizar a Obi-Wan llamándole _incivilizado_ la próxima vez que se los pusiera, diciéndole algo así como " _Anakin, con  tu impaciencia has destrozado mis pantalones favoritos"_ (cuando en realidad tenía unos diez pantalones de color beige _exactamente_ iguales a este, pero aún así los llamaba a todos sus favoritos, y por alguna razón aquella tontería le hacía quererlo todavía más). Pero aquello tendría que esperar: en ese momento, mientras Anakin devoraba su cuello con sus besos, Obi-Wan estaba tan sumamente distraído que el botón arrancado de sus pantalones pareció no importarle en absoluto. En cuestión de segundos, las ropas inferiores de ambos cayeron al suelo desordenadamente.

De lo siguiente que Anakin fue consciente fue de la fría roca de la pared de la cueva presionada contra sus glúteos. Las manos de Obi-Wan le sujetaban con firmeza por sus muslos, ayudando a mantener las piernas de Anakin enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Ambos movían sus caderas frenéticamente, buscando la mayor fricción posible, mientras que sus labios tan solo se separaban esporádicamente para susurrar alguna palabra cariñosa, antes de volver a juntarse otra vez.

Durante tres horas el inminente regreso a Coruscant quedó muy lejos de sus pensamientos.

*****

Las manos de Anakin admiraron con reverencia los mandos de la nave. Hacía tanto que no lo había hecho que era como reencontrarse consigo mismo. Por fin pilotaría de nuevo.

-Gracias, Cody- sonó la voz de Obi-Wan detrás de él- ¿Dónde se encuentran los supervivientes? Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con ellos.

-Ahora mismo le guío hasta el compartimento donde están descansando, General Kenobi. Comandante Skywalker, ¿va a pilotar usted la nave?

Anakin se giró sobre su silla con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por supuesto, Cody, ¿acaso lo dudabas? Tenéis suerte de volver a estar bajo mis órdenes. El estado de esta nave…-dijo Anakin negando con la cabeza- Solo el mejor piloto de la galaxia conseguiría pilotarla sin estrellarla.

-Reserva tu chulería para cuando hayamos aterrizado de una pieza, Anakin. Te recordaré tus palabras cuando nos hayas estrellado de nuevo.

-Y yo te recordaré las tuyas cuando haya aterrizado sin problemas de nuevo, Maestro.

-No me cabe ninguna duda.

Mientras escuchaba a Obi-Wan dar instrucciones a un par de soldados clon, Anakin pensó que ahora sí, sin ninguna duda, ya podía decirse que habían regresado a su habitual rutina. Obi-Wan, o mejor dicho, el general Kenobi, estaba en su modo de Maestro Jedi  autoritario y responsable, pareciendo tan perfecto como inalcanzable. Anakin tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los días en los que el afecto de Obi-Wan parecía totalmente fuera de su alcance habían quedado afortunadamente muy, muy atrás.

Por lo menos, pensó Anakin, la faceta de su relación en la que no paraban de enzarzarse en pequeñas riñas a modo de broma, al igual que ahora, no tenían que ocultarla delante de la gente; llevaban comportándose así el uno con el otro durante años. Pero por desgracia, ese era de los pocos aspectos de su relación en los que podían mostrarse transparentes, sin riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Y en unas horas llegarían a Coruscant, donde la mentira se haría todavía más pesada de sobrellevar, rodeados de los demás Jedi y con nuevos problemas que les pondrían a prueba. En Coruscant las cosas volverían a ser tan difíciles como antes.

Un pequeño y furtivo apretón sobre su hombro cuando Obi-Wan pasó por su lado al salir de la cabina de pilotaje le sacó de su trance. _Recuerda nuestra promesa, Anakin_. Anakin sonrió para sus adentros antes de iniciar la maniobra de despegue. _No_ , pensó Anakin para sí mismo, _las cosas ya nunca serán tan difíciles como antes._


	41. Chapter 41

-¿Para cuándo estarán los resultados?

\- Son muchas las pruebas que hay que realizar. No le puedo dar una fecha exacta.

-¿Y una fecha aproximada?

La doctora le dirigió una mirada cansada, a pesar de la paciencia con la que Obi-Wan le estaba interrogando.

-Lo siento, Maestro Kenobi. Tendrá que esperar.

Jamás comprendería el afán de médicos e investigadores por mostrarse crípticos. Ciertamente las pruebas y análisis no se hacían de la noche a la mañana, pero, ¿tanto era pedir un simple adelanto de información?

_Me ha contagiado su impaciencia._

Obi-Wan se aferraba como a un clavo ardiendo a la posibilidad de encontrar un antídoto a partir de las muestras del virus que habían recolectado en el laboratorio del investigador suicida. En su interior no creía que aquello fuera muy probable, pero no podía perder la esperanza. Claro que, antes de eso, había otra preocupación mucho más grave: a través de los análisis descubrirían si el virus había sido perfeccionado desde aquella cepa defectuosa con la que se infectó Anakin. Si el investigador había conseguido convertir en letal el virus… Ni siquiera quería pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Por no hablar de la posibilidad de que el laboratorio de aquel planeta no fuera el único lugar en el que había muestras del virus.

Quería mostrarse optimista, pero mientras observaba pensativo la ajetreada ciudad de Coruscant desde un ventanal del pasillo central del Templo, no podía evitar tener la horrible sensación de un inminente peligro que acechaba en las sombras.

_Fuerza, necesito meditar._

-Obi-Wan. Casualmente te estaba buscando.

-Ah, Maestro Windu- Obi-Wan hizo un gesto formal con la cabeza- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Simplemente quería avisarte de que hemos adelantado la reunión del Consejo, ya que por alguna razón no contestabas a tu transmisor.

-Lo siento, he debido dejármelo en el apartamento.

\- Procura que no vuelva a pasar, Obi-Wan. Bastante tenemos con los olvidos de tu antiguo Padawan.

-Descuida, Maestro.

Obi-Wan trató de esconder su molestia ante el tono condescendiente del Maestro Windu al referirse a Anakin. Tal y como el joven Jedi había previsto, Mace Windu se había mostrado más molesto que ningún otro Jedi ante el hecho de que el investigador hubiera conseguido suicidarse después de haber quemado nada más ni nada menos que todos los resultados de sus investigaciones. Era comprensible que se sintiera molesto, por supuesto, razón por la cual Obi-Wan aceptó humildemente sus críticas. Pero Anakin (siendo Anakin), no las había aceptado de buen grado, soltando algún que otro comentario intransigente, por decirlo suavemente, que Windu no se tomó demasiado bien. Obi-Wan adoraba todas y cada una de las facetas de su antiguo Padawan, su intransigencia y rebeldía incluidas, pero un día de estos su incapacidad por mantenerse callado sería su perdición. En su defensa había que tener en cuenta que su animosidad por Windu, que ya existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, había crecido exponencialmente desde que este le hubiera ordenado mantenerse al margen de la captura (fallida) del Canciller Palpatine. Del _Lord Sith Palpatine_. El cual estaba huido, planeando a saber qué fechoría.

_¿He mencionado ya que necesito meditar?_

-La reunión tendrá lugar en cinco minutos. Nos vemos entonces.

-Disculpa, Maestro, ¿pero qué hay de la reunión en el Senado? Creía que era urgente que un Jedi se encontrara presente para hacer guardia y obtener información.

-Skywalker lo hará- le respondió restándole importancia con la mano- Ya ha sido informado.

-Creía que le habías ordenado completar una docena de informes para mañana.

-Así es. Los completará después de acudir al Senado- Ante la mirada levemente sorprendida (al menos él esperaba que fuera levemente) de Obi-Wan, Windu continuó hablando- Seguro que una pequeña sobrecarga de trabajo no acabará con el Elegido.

¿Eran impresiones suyas, o acaso Windu se estaba vengando a su manera por los comentarios fuera de lugar con los que Anakin le había premiado?

En cualquier caso, no había tiempo para reflexiones. En cinco minutos tendría lugar la reunión con el Consejo. _Y para variar, mi meditación tendrá que esperar._

*****

La cámara ovalada del Senado reverberaba con los alzamientos de voz e insultos encubiertos entre palabras cultas. No entendía por qué los políticos no podían ser más directos. Muchas veces opinaban lo mismo o parecido, pero la verdad quedaba perdida en un sinfín de innecesaria palabrería. _Si Obi-Wan estuviera aquí, acabaría arrancándose la barba por la desesperación_.

Pero era Anakin quien estaba en su lugar, ya que Windu parecía haberse propuesto acabar con él sutilmente sobrecargándole con trabajo. Aún veía borroso por el hecho de haberse pasado la noche en vela completando informes. _Y los que me quedan aún…_ Y todo porque Anakin no se había dejado achantar en la última reprimenda que recibió. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a criticarle, cuando hacía tan solo cuestión de días Palpatine huyó de Coruscant gracias a la cabezonería de Windu de no permitir a Anakin participar en su captura, prefiriendo enfrentarse a él solo?

A Anakin le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en lo qué estaría planeando en las sombras aquel traidor al que una vez consideró como un padre.

Y era precisamente Palpatine la cuestión de debate en el Senado en esos momentos. Su marcha había dejado un vacío de poder, y nadie se ponía de acuerdo en quién debería desempeñar su cargo. Un comité de líderes provisionales se encontraba al frente de la República ahora, pero no contaban con el apoyo de todos. Por otro lado, había quienes no parecían del todo convencidos con la versión de los Jedi de que se trataba de un Sith. Estos eran pocos, afortunadamente.

Anakin escuchaba con atención el discurso del pomposo político que estaba hablando en ese momento, mientras revisaba en su cabeza el contenido de un informe pendiente por completar: las provisiones que habían gastado, el número de heridos y pérdidas, las armas y naves que fueron empleadas… Bueno, pensándolo bien, quizás no estuviera prestando mucha atención. _Aunque para lo que está diciendo, poco importa._

*****

Gotas de agua caliente caían por su espalda, pero ni siquiera una ducha relajante era capaz de ayudar a disminuir el agarrotamiento de sus músculos.

-Relájate- le sorprendió aquella voz agradable susurrándole en su oído mientras su cálida presencia se situaba detrás de él- Estás muy tenso.

Las manos con las que Anakin tan familiarizado estaba se colocaron una a cada lado de la unión entre sus hombros y su cuello, masajeando los músculos sobrecargados por la tensión.

-Tú también lo estarías si Windu se hubiera propuesto acabar contigo a base de informes- se quejó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Obi-Wan.

-¿Y no crees que eso tenga algo que ver con haberle dicho “no permitiré que quien dejó escapar a un lord Sith me critique a mí por mi incompetencia”?

-¡Yo no hablo así!- exclamó Anakin divertido.

-Cierto. Usaste palabras bastante más malsonantes, lo que no hace más que darme la razón.

-Bueno. Sea como sea, la venganza no es propia de los Jedi. Podría empezar a aplicarse el cuento.

Cerró los ojos apaciblemente mientras esas manos aplicaban la presión _exacta_ en sus articulaciones para hacerle sentir mejor. El vapor del agua caliente y las agradables caricias en sus hombros y en su cuello aturdieron su mente, siendo el Maestro Windu lo último en lo que quería pensar.

-¿Cómo es posible que, viviendo en el mismo apartamento, hacía ya casi dos días que no te veía?- se lamentó Anakin en voz baja.

-Sabíamos que sería así.

-Pero eso no lo hace menos duro.

-No. Realmente no lo hace- sintió los labios de Obi-Wan colocando un beso en su cuello, acompañado del también familiar cosquilleo producido por el contacto de su piel con su barba.

Anakin se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa posible. Toda esa piel al descubierto del hombre al que tanto amaba, esa dulce sonrisa, esos ojos que le miraban con ternura. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle para convertirlo en la imagen perfecta.

-Ven aquí- dijo Anakin cogiéndole de las manos y acercándole hasta donde caía el chorro de agua, empapándole por completo. Ahora ya estaba _casi_ perfecto. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle.

Le revolvió la melena con las manos, provocando que aquellos cabellos cobrizos oscurecidos por el agua se dispusieran en todas direcciones, despeinándolo por completo.

-¿Contento?- le preguntó Obi-Wan con una mirada de fingida exasperación.

_Sí. Ahora está perfecto._

Anakin murmuró afirmativamente, mientras continuaba con sus manos enredadas en sus cabellos.

-Me gusta verte _incivilizado_ de cuando en cuando, Maestro.

Obi-Wan rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Anakin, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si dejas de enmarañarme el pelo haciéndome parecer un Wookiee, y empezamos a  ducharnos?

Anakin no podía hacer más que sonreír plácidamente. Era imposible abrir los ojos, tan relajado como lo estaba ( _ya ni me acordaba de lo qué era eso_ ). Pero la palabra relajado se quedaba corta para describir la calma infinita que lo invadía mientras las manos de Obi-Wan recorrían su espalda, pasándole por la piel la esponja impregnada de jabón que olía a lavanda. Una de sus manos se desvió de su camino y recorrió la parte posterior de su brazo izquierdo hasta acabar cogiéndole de la mano.

-Aún tienes las heridas de la espalda sin cicatrizar, Anakin- empezó a decir con su tono de reprobación- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho para que te aplicara Bacta.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Y cuándo iba decírtelo, si desde que volvimos casi no te he visto el pelo?_

-Estoy bien- le tranquilizó, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Le dedicó entonces una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas- Luego me vuelves a poner Bacta, si así te quedas más tranquilo.

La última sílaba apenas fue pronunciada, ahogada por esos labios posándose en su boca dulcemente. Se besaron con ternura. Anakin juntó las puntas de sus narices cariñosamente cuando se separaron.

Después fue el turno de Anakin de ayudarle a lavarse, aplicándole jabón en los lugares a los que el Maestro Jedi no llegaba (y a los que llegaba también, tan solo porque podía).

Mientras le aplicaba champú en sus cabellos, Anakin trataba de contener sus espasmos a causa de las cosquillas que Obi-Wan no paraba de provocarle al pasar sus manos por su abdomen en su detenida exploración de su torso.

-Obi-Wan, estate quieto- trató de decir en medio de risas, mientras los dedos de Obi-Wan continuaban haciendo de las suyas, incrementando sus cosquillas- En serio, para.

-¿O qué, Anakin?- le retó Obi-Wan, divertido- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Anakin cogió gran parte de la espuma del cabello de Obi-Wan y empapó su cara con ella, dando lugar a una imagen especialmente cómica.

Mientras Anakin reía, Obi-Wan se apartó con su mano derecha restos de espuma en su rostro, mirándole cansadamente.

-Considéralo como venganza, no solo por las cosquillas, sino por toda la arena que me tiraste en la playa.

-La venganza no es propia de un…-Anakin le interrumpió con un beso, sin importarle en absoluto el gusto amargo a jabón en su boca-… Jedi.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no soy el Jedi más típico de todos. Ya sabes, con una relación secreta a espaldas del Consejo y todo eso…

-Me resulta familiar, sí- le sonrió Obi-Wan atrapando sus labios de nuevo.

Mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el aroma a lavanda, abrazados y acariciándose bajo el torrente de agua caliente, Anakin pensó que era curioso el que algo tan simple como una ducha pudiera convertirse en el mejor momento del día.

Cuando salieron de la ducha y aquel momento de paz hubo terminado, Anakin se marchó al salón y ocupó todo el sofá con su cuerpo mientras completaba informes en su tableta digital.

-Hazme un hueco- dijo Obi-Wan en medio de un suspiro, haciéndole una mueca cuando Anakin se estiró aún más todavía en el sofá- Vaya, vaya, así que esas tenemos. Pensaba ayudarte con los informes cuando terminara de escribir mi discurso, pero pensándolo bien…

Anakin le hizo un hueco en el sofá a la velocidad de la luz al tiempo que ambos reían. Se dispusieron uno al lado del otro tumbados horizontalmente, cada uno centrado en su tarea.

El joven Jedi sintió celos al observar la rapidez con la que Obi-Wan completaba su discurso en su tableta portátil. Anakin debería continuar con lo suyo, pero observar a Obi-Wan concentrado en una tarea era demasiado adictivo.

-Ese discurso que estás preparando es para las negociaciones con los miembros de la Federación de Comercio, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo tenías que marcharte?- preguntó Anakin desde donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Mañana por la tarde- le contestó distraídamente centrado en su tarea. Lo que debería estar haciendo Anakin con sus informes.

-¿Y por qué te escribes el discurso?- dijo Anakin con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio - Yo siempre improviso.

-Y por eso nunca te mandan a negociar, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan con finalidad.

_Buen punto_ , pensó Anakin. Ahogando un bostezo, se concentró en sus tediosos informes.

-Muy bien, ya he terminado- dijo el Maestro Jedi- Envíame algún informe con los datos de las misiones para que los pueda completar yo.

Tras darle las indicaciones oportunas, los ojos de Obi-Wan volvieron a centrarse única y exclusivamente en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero?- comentó Anakin refugiando su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, inhalando el fresco aroma a champú y jabón.

-Espero que no sea solamente por hacerte los informes.

-No, claro que no- Anakin sonrió para sus adentros, luchando contra el sueño que intentaba apoderarse de él- Por hacerme mi desayuno favorito también.

Anakin observó divertido mientras Obi-Wan negaba con la cabeza levemente, pero con el amago de una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Pero su atención seguía puesta exclusivamente en sus informes.

-Y por hacerme tan feliz- murmuró adormecido.

Cuando el significado de esas palabras caló en su mente, Obi-Wan levantó la vista de sus informes. Aquello _sí_ merecía, y mucho, desviar su atención por un momento. Pero cuando ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda para mirarle, se encontró con la entrañable imagen del joven Jedi con los ojos cerrados y utilizando su hombro como almohada. El cansancio se había apoderado de él finalmente.

Sonriendo, Obi-Wan le rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y le recolocó para que estuviera en una postura más cómoda. Contaba con que Anakin acabaría quedándose dormido si continuaba ignorando sus comentarios, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Su antiguo Padawan necesitaba dormir, y Obi-Wan pretendía acabar sus informes mientras este recuperaba el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Pero sabía que Anakin se habría negado a ello si se lo hubiera dicho, por lo que Obi-Wan optó por esperarse a que este cayera rendido sin darse cuenta. _El plan perfecto_.

Terminó en un par de horas. Habría estado más que satisfecho con dormirse en el sofá abrazado a Anakin, pero descartó esta opción al recordar el dolor de espalda del joven Jedi.

Riendo para sus adentros al imaginarse su sonrojo si estuviera despierto, Obi-Wan cargó con él en brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación. El romanticismo de aquella escena estuvo a punto de esfumarse por completo cuando Obi-Wan se tropezó con un objeto _que no debería estar ahí_ y estuvo a poco de caer al suelo (algo a lo que su antiguo Padawan no habría reaccionado demasiado bien). _Anakin, te he dicho mil veces que recogieras todo este desastre_ , pensó exasperado mientras apartaba con su pie aquellas molestas herramientas que utilizaba para despedazar droides.

Le colocó con delicadeza en la cama cuando llegaron hasta la habitación. Tras ultimar unos últimos preparativos del viaje en el que se embarcaría mañana, Obi-Wan se metió en la cama, derritiéndose por dentro cuando Anakin, profundamente dormido, se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse a su lado.

*****

Sus ojos azules siguieron el despegue de la nave hasta que esta desapareció de su vista. Sí, efectivamente sabía que cuando llegaran a Coruscant apenas tendrían tiempo para estar juntos. Pero, como ya le había dicho ayer y esa misma mañana cuando se despidieron, no por eso dejaba de ser duro. Anakin hubiera deseado, _mucho_ , haber tenido más tiempo para agradecerle su ayuda con los informes.

_Al menos Windu no podrá quejarse._

Los días que siguieron estuvieron llenos de cosas que hacer, pero al menos eso le ayudó a distraer su mente de otras cuestiones. Acudió varios días al laboratorio para meter presión.

-¿Qué tal van los análisis?

La doctora Jedi humanoide Rig Nema le fulminó con la mirada. Anakin no entendía por qué. Tampoco es como si diez veces preguntándole lo mismo fueran _tantas_ , ¿no?

-Hay novedades, ¿verdad? Lo he escuchado al entrar.

-Sí, hay novedades. Ya le habríamos informado cuando lo estimáramos conveniente, Skywalker, no hacía falta que viniera hoy, ni ningún otro día, para meter presión.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí- dijo Anakin ignorando su reproche- ¿Cuáles son esas novedades?

El gesto de irritación de la doctora se tornó en uno de preocupación que no le gustó _nada_ a Anakin.

-La eficacia del virus ha aumentado exponencialmente, tal y como nos temíamos- Anakin tragó saliva- Ninguno de nuestros antídotos lograría neutralizarlo.

-Ni siquiera… ¿Ni siquiera aquello que sugirió Obi-Wan cuando estuve infectado? ¿Lo de combinar el fármaco con un inhibidor o algo así para que pueda reconocer al virus?

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo hemos probado. Aquello funcionó porque tan solo había una secuencia del ADN del virus que el fármaco no podía reconocer. Ahora sin embargo, ninguno de los fármacos que hemos probado son capaces de reconocer una sola secuencia, haciendo imposible que actúen contra él.

Anakin se pasó el dedo índice por la cicatriz que atravesaba su ceja, intentando pensar en alguna solución. Ojalá supiera tanto de biología como Obi-Wan.

-¿Y no se puede diseñar un nuevo fármaco?

-Eso es lo que intentaremos hacer, pero, Skywalker, eso no es una tarea sencilla. Lo más complicado de todo esto es que ese investigador ha logrado crear una secuencia totalmente irreconocible para las combinaciones de fármacos más frecuentes. Nunca había visto una cosa igual. Es fascinante.

-Sí, realmente fascinante- dijo Anakin sarcásticamente- Maravilloso.

-Cuida ese tono, Skywalker. Por supuesto lo decía en el sentido más estrictamente teórico.

Anakin trató de calmarse. Buscarse problemas con otro Jedi no le serviría de mucho ahora.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó más educadamente- Mis muestras de sangre. ¿Estoy inmunizado?

-Efectivamente. Analizamos tus muestras de sangre poniéndolas en contacto con el virus y pudimos comprobar que te has hecho inmune a él. Pero incluso así, dudo mucho que podamos encontrar un antídoto a partir de eso. Ni siquiera una vacuna, al menos no a corto plazo, ya que sería sumamente peligroso poner en contacto a la gente con los antígenos de un virus tan letal sin haber examinado todos los riesgos.

-¡Pero algún antídoto tiene que haber!- exclamó Anakin airado- El investigador no se arriesgaría a crear un arma tan letal sin tener un as en la manga para evitar que se volviera contra él.

-Pienso igual que tú. Pero por desgracia, sin un conocimiento previo sobre la síntesis de este virus, nos es prácticamente imposible hallar un antídoto.

-Pero si el investigador pudo, ¡nosotros también podríamos!

-Lo repito, no es tan fácil- dijo estrictamente- Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero me temo que no será suficiente. Aquellos documentos nos habrían venido muy bien.

Los documentos que Anakin y Obi-Wan no pudieron salvar de las llamas del fuego…

-¿Y qué opciones tenemos?- preguntó Anakin derrotado. Sus ganas de discutir se habían esfumado.

-A partir de tus muestras de sangre intentaremos diseñar una vacuna para un futuro a largo plazo.

-Para entonces será demasiado tarde- dijo Anakin negando con la cabeza- Si hay más muestras del virus en otro lugar, no tardarán nada en empezar a usarlo.

-Entonces solo nos queda confiar en que no existan más muestras aparte de las que obtuvisteis en ningún otro sitio.

Después de que le pincharan para sacarle más sangre, Anakin se dirigió a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes. No para meditar (de eso ya hacía suficiente Obi-Wan por los dos), sino para tratar de aclarar su mente en ese magnífico paisaje de jardines y agua.

Algo iba mal. Bueno, muchas cosas iban mal.

¿Quién estaba planeando utilizar aquel virus, y con qué fin? Sin duda Palpatine tendría algo que ver. Demasiada casualidad que el metamorfo conociera al investigador _y_ a Palpatine, y que estos no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación entre sí. Todavía más preocupante: ¿cuál era el plan de Palpatine? ¿Qué estaba tramando, y por qué todavía no había actuado desde que hubiera huido?

Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que muy pronto todo explotaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento dejar tanto suspense jaja :P ¡El fic está a punto de entrar en su recta final! No sé cuántos capítulos quedarán exactamente, ya que aún tengo que decidir cómo se desarrollarán algunas cosas, pero el final está bastante cerca :)


	42. Chapter 42

La luz del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana rodeaba su hermoso rostro de un halo anaranjado, y sus cabellos castaño claros parecían más dorados todavía. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno mientras dormía. Nadie que no le conociera se creería nada acerca de su impaciencia y nerviosismo. _De su incapacidad por estarse quieto ni un segundo_ , pensó cariñosamente Obi-Wan mientras le observaba. Lo único que desearía poder borrar eran las profundas ojeras que delataban su insomnio.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, revelando el color azul más precioso posible. Cuando esos ojos se posaban en los suyos, no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

-Buenos días, Anakin.

El susodicho sonrió adormecido mientras se desperezaba estirando los brazos.

-Hola- dijo suavemente tras esbozar un bostezo. Al ver que estaba en pijama, dijo- No me había enterado de que llegarías anoche. Te habría esperado despierto si lo hubiera sabido.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, pasándole con ternura su dedo índice por la cicatriz de su frente.

-Necesitabas descansar.

Su antiguo Padawan colocó un beso cariñoso en su hombro.

-Te necesitaba más a ti.

-Tenemos todo el día- le contestó con esa sonrisa que solo Anakin era capaz de arrancarle. Él le contestó con una sonrisa similar- Duerme un poco más. Haré el desayuno mientras tanto.

Un par de manos le devolvieron a la cama cuando se estaba levantando.

-Quédate cinco minutos más- le rogó con ojos de cordero degollado acurrucándose junto a él en la cama. Aunque hubiera salido humo de la cocina, Obi-Wan no habría sido capaz de moverse. No cuando le miraba con  _esos_ ojos. Le rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos hasta que el joven Jedi volvió a quedar dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Hoy quería que fuera un día diferente. Especial. Anakin se lo merecía: cada vez estaban más llenos de preocupaciones, pero los últimos meses habían sido especialmente caóticos para el joven Jedi, con la revelación de Palpatine y la desconfianza del Consejo tras enterarse de lo que hizo con los Tusken.

Pero ese día las estrellas parecían haberse alineado para que ambos pudieran tener (dentro de lo posible) un día libre de estrés y preocupaciones. Las últimas batallas en la guerra habían sido favorables para la República, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni uno ni otro tenían que acudir a ninguna misión urgente. Y Obi-Wan pensaba aprovecharlo para que Anakin desconectara durante unas horas. _Lo necesita_.

Mientras cocinaba las tortitas del desayuno, unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, abrazándole por detrás.

-Algo huele genial- murmuró desde donde tenía apoyada la cabeza en su hombro, deslizando sus labios y su nariz por su cuello- Y no estoy hablando de la comida.

-Tendrás tortitas incluso sin hacerme halagos, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan divertido, sintiendo aún así el calor en sus mejillas.

-Te los seguiré haciendo incluso si no me las das. Aunque ambos sabemos que no serías tan cruel.

_Si me miras así desde luego que no, no podría serlo._

Una parte de él maldijo las tortitas en su cabeza por tener que devolver su atención a ellas en lugar de entretenerse en los labios de Anakin, que tan dulcemente se estaban moviendo sobre los suyos.

Mientras comían, surgió el inevitable tema de conversación.

-Ya te habrán informado de los resultados de los análisis, me imagino- dijo Anakin con la boca llena de comida. Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus incivilizados modales en la mesa- ¿Y qué te parece?

-Muy preocupante, aunque una parte de mí ya se lo esperaba. Ahora solo nos queda esperar que no haya más muestras del virus en ningún otro sitio.

El joven Jedi levantó una ceja escépticamente

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No- admitió tras una pausa- Lo cierto es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-Yo también- dijo Anakin desanimadamente, mirando distraídamente a su tenedor.

-No pensemos en eso ahora- se apresuró a decir Obi-Wan con finalidad- Ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento.

Cogió los platos y los llevó hasta la fregadera.

-¿Postergando las cosas, Maestro?- sonó la voz burlona de Anakin detrás de él- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Obi-Wan?

-Mi querido Anakin, si hubiera una sola cosa que pudiéramos hacer para solucionarlo ya estaríamos trabajando en ello. Pero darle vueltas al tema no servirá de nada más que para ponernos nerviosos, algo bastante contraproducente por cierto. Así que en lo que a mí respecta, preferiría no malgastar tan tontamente el tiempo. Hoy quiero que sea un día especial.

Anakin, que estaba ayudándole a secar los platos que había fregado, se paró en seco.

-No estaré olvidando alguna fecha importante, ¿verdad?

Obi-Wan rió ante su gesto de honesta preocupación.

-No, Anakin. No estás olvidando nada. ¿Tan raro es que quiera aprovechar el único día que tenemos más o menos libre para desconectar? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus ojeras. ¿Has… tenido pesadillas últimamente?

Fue algo muy sutil, pero Obi-Wan se percató de cómo la postura de Anakin se ponía a la defensiva al instante.

-Bueno, nunca he sido de dormir bien, Obi-Wan- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _Eludiendo mi pregunta, por supuesto_ -No es nada. Al menos nada peor de lo habitual.

_Mentir se te da realmente mal, Anakin_. Aún así, Obi-Wan decidió dejar el tema. Al menos por ahora. En algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar de eso. _Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí. No te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente, Anakin_. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Obi-Wan podía ver lo tenso que le ponía aquel tema, y eso es lo último que quería en ese momento.

Le sonrió e hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos.

-De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso ahora- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y cambiar de tema radicalmente- Dime, Anakin, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Ambos tenían que dar clase a los pequeños aprendices por la mañana, pero el resto del día lo tenían libre. Decidieron quedar para ir a comer a Dex. Era reconfortante poder volver a ese lugar juntos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. Ese sitio le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando aún eran Maestro y Padawan e iban allí a celebrar alguna victoria o éxito en una misión. _Qué tiempos aquellos_.

-…Obi-Wan. ¡Obi-Wan!- Anakin interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos-¿En qué piensas?

-En cómo es posible que con todo lo que has comido no hayas explotado todavía.

Anakin rió.

-Para una vez que venimos aquí tendré que aprovechar.

En la vuelta hacia el templo Jedi, tomaron un camino de jardines y fuentes en lugar de volver por la zona más ajetreada de la ciudad.

-Hace mucho que no nos batimos en duelo- soltó Anakin de repente.

-Así es.

-El último acabó en un empate, si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí… En un “empate”- dijo Obi-Wan acompañándose de sus manos para entrecomillar la frase. La única razón por la que acabó en empate fue porque Obi-Wan, cuando ya había dado el duelo por ganado, se dejó distraer con sus besos. Con esos tímidos y apasionados primeros besos. _Y con mucho gusto me dejaría distraer otra vez._

-¿Te apetece un segundo asalto? Te prometo que no seré demasiado duro contigo, Maestro.

-Siempre tan modesto. Muy bien, te vendrá bien una cura de humildad.

Fue un duelo ajustado, como siempre entre ellos. Cuando parecía que uno iba a ganar, el otro bloqueaba su movimiento, conociendo sus estrategias de memoria. Más allá de la sana competitividad y las ganas de ambos de ganar para chinchar al otro, para los dos aquello era simplemente _divertido_. De eso era de lo que se trataba. Las provocaciones en broma para tratar de sacar de quicio al otro, las tácticas para intentar distraerlo, los alardes al realizar algún movimiento determinado que requiriera mucha destreza…y sus constantes intercambios sarcásticos. De todo eso disfrutaban al batirse en duelo en sus entrenamientos. Así que, por mucha importancia que aparentemente le dieran a ganar, lo cierto es que en el fondo era lo que menos les importaba. Aunque pretendían que así era, por supuesto, ya que eso lo hacía inmensamente más divertido.

-¡Obi-Wan! Espera un segundo. Tregua.

-Nadie te concederá una tregua en pleno combate, Anakin- Obi-Wan continuó embistiendo su espada láser contra la del joven Jedi- ¿O es que ya has asumido lo inevitable, y has decidido rendirte?

-No, espera- dijo en un tono más insistente- ¿No has oído ese ruido? Creo que no estamos solos.

Aquello le hizo parar, pues a esa hora en teoría no debería haber nadie en la sala de entrenamiento.

Pronto el temible causante de aquel ruido que solo Anakin percibió fue revelado. Una ardilla, que probablemente viniera de los jardines del templo, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la puerta de la sala, pasando acelerada y cómicamente entre las piernas de ambos.

-Vaya, Anakin- dijo Obi-Wan impasible- Un intruso realmente aterrador, sí, ya lo creo.

El gesto con el que su antiguo Padawan le premió le habría hecho reír de no ser porque prefirió sacar provecho de su distracción para arrebatarle su espada láser y abalanzarse sobre él, quedando Anakin preso entre el suelo y Obi-Wan.

-¿Algo que decir?- dijo Obi-Wan con suficiencia, sabiéndose vencedor del duelo.

-De hecho, sí- le contestó Anakin pareciendo demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo teniendo en cuenta que había perdido- Obi-Wan, si querías estar encima de mí, tan solo tenías que decírmelo.

-¿Qué? Yo no… ¡Anakin!- balbuceó sintiendo que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

¿Cómo lo hacía para conseguir ponerle nervioso y alterado absolutamente _siempre_ , sin importar cuántas veces hubieran estado ya juntos?

De repente Obi-Wan fue plenamente consciente de la postura en la que se encontraban, con el cuerpo de Anakin atrapado debajo del suyo. Anakin rió ante su nerviosismo, sus ojos azules totalmente libres de nubes de preocupaciones. Obi-Wan no podía explicar cuánto le alegraba verle así. La mirada socarrona de su antiguo Padawan se tornó en una mucho más dulce en cuestión de segundos, para hacerle las cosas más difíciles (o más fáciles, según el punto de vista).

-Anakin, no podemos. Aquí no- dijo mientras sus propios ojos le traicionaban deslizándose hasta los labios de Anakin.

-Lo sé- le contestó resignado, con la mirada anhelante propia de aquel que deseaba volver a estar con el hombre al que ama después de varios días separados.

Con una mirada rápida hacia la puerta de la sala para asegurarse de que no había nadie, Obi-Wan le robó un beso fugaz antes de separarse de él. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a mostrarse más precavidos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había en juego. Cierto, habían decidido dejar la Orden Jedi para estar juntos sin ocultarse cuando la situación en la República estuviera mejor. Pero no querían ser descubiertos antes de tiempo, con la consecuencia de una expulsión asegurada, estando las cosas tan mal como lo estaban. Debían continuar siendo Jedi al menos hasta que los problemas del virus y de Palpatine se hubieran esclarecido en gran medida.

Ya había anochecido. _El tiempo vuela cuando estoy contigo_.

-Es tarde ya- sonó la voz de Anakin- ¿Volvemos a casa?

A casa. Obi-Wan sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que oía a Anakin referirse a su apartamento compartido en el templo Jedi como su hogar.

-Antes quiero llevarte a otro sitio. Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Anakin, pero por más que le preguntara, Obi-Wan no le desveló nada.

Caminaron por las calles de Coruscant, su oscuridad interrumpida por las luces de farolas y edificios cercanos. Sin embargo, el lugar por el que se estaban moviendo carecía apenas de iluminación alguna. Obi-Wan le guió hasta un alto edificio, tecleó un código para que se abriera la puerta de acceso, y empezaron a subir unas interminables escaleras.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Obi-Wan?- preguntó Anakin intrigado. La fachada parecía propia de un edificio de muchas viviendas, pero el interior estaba totalmente deshabitado, vacío, salvo por aquellas escaleras de caracol.

-Este sitio- empezó a decir Obi-Wan cogiéndole de la mano en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Empezaron a subir las escaleras- es de acceso restringido para los Jedi. Tiene unas vistas privilegiadas de la ciudad. Lo descubrí hace tiempo, cuando me tocó vigilar estos alrededores para proteger la seguridad de un senador que vive por aquí cerca.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pensó Anakin, pero no respondía a su pregunta de por qué estaban ahí en medio de la noche (y en su día libre).

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al instante en cuanto pisó la primera baldosa de la inmensa azotea a la que las escaleras les habían llevado. Una pequeña fuente se situaba en el medio, rodeada de un jardín artificial con flores de todo tipo. Era muy bonito de ver, indudablemente, pero eso no es lo que le llamó la atención. Después de todo, la Sala de las Mil Fuentes y los jardines del templo no tenían nada que envidiar  a ese lugar. Tampoco le asombraron las impresionantes vistas de la ciudad de Coruscant que se podían apreciar desde allí.

No, fue al mirar hacia arriba cuando su corazón dio un vuelco y se quedó casi sin aliento.

 Estrellas. Más estrellas juntas de las que jamás había visto en Coruscant.

-La falta de iluminación en esta zona provoca que se vean más.

Anakin le oyó hablar pero no le vio, sus ojos azules clavados en el cielo estrellado.

-Es precioso, Obi-Wan.

-Sí, lo es- le contestó sin apartar la mirada de la expresión maravillada en su joven rostro- Lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

Anakin apartó la vista de las estrellas y volteó la cabeza para mirarle. Se ruborizó y sonrió complacido.

Sentados en la hierba artificial del jardín, permanecieron apreciando la belleza que se situaba encima de sus cabezas.

Anakin se sintió como cuando era pequeño y observaba las estrellas en Tatooine. Era el mejor momento del día, cuando ya era libre de sus tareas como esclavo y podía hacer lo que quisiera, dentro de sus posibilidades. Su madre casi siempre estaba junto a él, codo con codo, riéndose con cariño de sus pretensiones de querer ser el primero en visitar todos los sistemas de la galaxia. _Eres tan cabezota, Ani, que estoy segura de que si alguien consigue hacerlo ese serás tú._

-A mi madre le habrías caído muy bien- comentó Anakin mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Obi-Wan.

-¿Tú crees?

La forma de Obi-Wan de preguntar eso, como si realmente fuera tan importante para él causarle buena impresión (o habérsela causado si estuviera viva), le conmovió inmensamente.

-No lo creo, estoy convencido. Los dos os habríais puesto de acuerdo a todas horas para meteros conmigo. Habría sido una pesadilla.

_Una pesadilla por la que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacer realidad._

-Puede que entre los dos hubiéramos conseguido que tuvieras algo más de sentido común.

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero- dijo con fingida indignación mientras Obi-Wan reía- Eso es algo que ella misma habría dicho.

-Ojalá la hubiera conocido.

-Sí. Ojalá. Ella era…- Anakin hizo una pausa, sin saber muy bien cómo definirla para hacerle justicia. Protectora, cariñosa, justa. Sacrificada y honesta. La primera persona que le quiso por lo que era, por ser simplemente Anakin. Y, de no ser por el hombre que tenía al lado suyo, habría sido la última- …increíble. Era increíble.

-No me cabe ninguna duda. Tendría que serlo para criar y educar a alguien tan extraordinario como tú.

Anakin sonrió halagado.

-¿Incluso sin sentido común?

-Bueno, digamos que eso forma parte de tu encanto.

-¿Al igual que mi forma de pilotar?

Sus rostros se habían acercado mientras hablaban, tan solo separados por escasos centímetros, de manera que sus narices se rozaban.

-No. Eso nunca. Lo detesto.

-Algún día conseguiré que lo admitas- dijo divertido rozándole los labios.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Anakin empezó a protestar, teniendo la contestación adecuada en su mente para rebatirle. Apenas abrió la boca sus sonidos quedaron silenciados por el Maestro Jedi, quien juntó sus labios completamente en un beso. La contestación ingeniosa de Anakin, que habría servido para ganarle otro argumento, fue esfumándose de su mente poco a poco hasta desaparecer, a medida que abría más la boca para dejar paso a la lengua que acariciaba tiernamente la suya.

-Gracias por el día de hoy- susurró Anakin como pudo en medio de aquel beso- Lo necesitaba.

-Créeme, Anakin, yo lo necesitaba tanto como tú.

Otro beso, esta vez iniciado por Anakin, ahogó las últimas sílabas de su frase. Aquellos tiernos e inocentes besos tan solo fueron presenciados por las estrellas, las que siempre parecían estar ahí en sus momentos y recuerdos más felices.

Obi-Wan sabía que postergar las preocupaciones no era propio de él, que huir de los problemas no los haría desaparecer. Y, sin embargo, sintiendo la sonrisa de Anakin mientras se besaban, decidió que no había nada malo en que, al menos por un día, pretendieran que no había nada más aparte de ellos dos. Tratar de arrinconar las devastadoras imágenes que la guerra había dejado en sus memorias. Olvidarse de todo lo demás. Del secreto de su relación, del Consejo, del virus, de Palpatine. Ser egoísta, tan solo por un día.

Era una noche cálida y apacible, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que marcharse a su apartamento cuando sus estómagos empezaron a rugir reclamando la cena. Anakin _intentó_ ayudar a Obi-Wan a hacer la cena, lo que quizás no hubiera sido una muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que todo se chamuscó y tuvieron que volver a empezar de nuevo. Bueno, Obi-Wan tuvo que empezar de nuevo, sin dejar a Anakin acercarse ni un solo milímetro a la cocina. “ _O si no nos darán las tantas de la madrugada sin tener nada comible, Anakin. Si quieres experimentar con la cocina tienes cualquier momento del día para hacerlo. Seguro que tus droides agradecerán la tranquilidad”_ , le había dicho Obi-Wan _._ Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, pensando para sus adentros que las risas que su desastre en la cocina les había proporcionado habían merecido la pena. También pensó que no se acercaría a la cocina en ningún momento del día que tuviera libre. _Prefiero mis droides, gracias._

Para compensar su escasa ayuda en la cocina, Anakin se puso a fregar los platos mientras Obi-Wan se daba una ducha rápida para quitarse los restos de sudor fruto de sus entrenamientos a la tarde con la espada láser. El joven Jedi sonrió mientras pasaba un trapo por la vajilla, pensando con cariño en la domesticidad de todo aquello.

Obi-Wan, ataviado con una bata de estar por casa, estaba esperando sentado en la cama a que Anakin terminara de ducharse y lavarse los dientes en el baño anexo a su habitación. Habían pensado ver alguna película en el holovídeo del salón tras la cena y cuando hubieran terminado de asearse. Haciendo tiempo, Obi-Wan se puso a revisar distraídamente los cajones de la mesilla. Negó cariñosamente con la cabeza cuando se encontró con unas herramientas de arreglar droides que Anakin debía de haber guardado en su cajón por error. _Luego se quejará de que no las encuentra_ , pensó exasperadamente mientras las cogía para guardarlas en el cajón de Anakin, situado debajo del suyo. _Al menos no las ha dejado tiradas en el suelo esta vez._

Sonrió una vez más al ver el característico desorden en el cajón de su antiguo Padawan. Fue por esto que le llamó enormemente la atención un pequeño rincón del cajón totalmente libre de objetos, salvo por un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad. Creyendo reconocer aquella letra, su corazón dio un vuelco, y tan solo por lo emocionado que estaba, y por la necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto, ignoró por una vez la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era de mala educación revisar objetos ajenos.

Desdobló el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer la primera frase, y, _sí_ , había estado en lo cierto.

_Anakin,_

_Te escribo esta nota porque sé que te quedarás mal cuando tengamos que despedirnos fingiendo una simple amistad delante de los demás. En esos momentos siempre sueles poner la misma cara de querer asesinar al Maestro Windu cuando no está mirando, así que…_

-¿Has pensado ya qué película vamos a ver, Obi-Wan?- la voz de Anakin interrumpió su lectura- Te advierto que me niego rotundamente a ver alguno de esos aburridos documentales que tanto te gustan.

Anakin ya había entrado en la habitación, con el pelo mojado por la ducha y vistiendo solamente sus calzoncillos ( _realmente se va a coger un resfriado un día de estos)._ Tan solo una pequeña parte del cerebro de Obi-Wan registró esto y la pregunta que le había hecho. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la carta que tenía entre sus manos, la cual el mismo Obi-Wan había escrito varias semanas atrás para hacer menos dura su despedida. Y al parecer Anakin la había guardado.

-¿Obi-Wan? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?- Anakin se acercó y se agachó, arrodillándose en el suelo y situándose en frente de Obi-Wan, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Apoyó gentilmente sus manos en las rodillas de Obi-Wan para reconfortarle-¿Qué…?

Entonces reconoció lo que Obi-Wan estaba sujetando en sus manos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Obi-Wan se le adelantó.

-La guardaste- dijo asombrado, en una voz muy baja que apenas reconoció como suya.

-Pues claro que la guardé- Anakin trató de transmitir con su voz y su mirada lo absurdo que encontraba siquiera la idea de _no_ haberla guardado- La leo todos los días que estamos separados, todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. Me la llevo a todas mis misiones. Supongo que ya habrás visto esta mancha de aquí… Intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible, te lo prometo, pero poco se puede hacer cuando caes a un foso lleno de Gundarks- finalizó con una mueca de disgusto, apartando una de sus manos que acariciaban su rodilla para pasar el dedo índice por una minúscula mancha que oscurecía una palabra. Todas las arrugas e imperfecciones de ese papel no hacían más que embellecerlo más, pensó Obi-Wan, pues eran la prueba de las múltiples ocasiones en que sus contenidos habían sido leídos.

Anakin empezó a protestar acerca de los Gundarks, sobre lo injusto que era que a pesar de su “extrema prudencia” ( _no se lo cree ni él mismo)_ , acabara siempre de algún que otro modo cayendo en uno de sus nidos. “ _Obi-Wan, no me quejo por vicio, no sabes lo molesto que es”_ , dijo su antiguo Padawan exasperado, “ _la única vez en la que te viste en una situación así, estaba yo para ayudarte”._ ¿Ayudarle? Si mal no recordaba Obi-Wan, fue él quien logró sacarles de aquel lío. _¿O fue al revés?_ Pensándolo bien, no estaba tan seguro. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. _Se la lleva a todas las misiones. La lee todas las noches que estamos separados._

Tan sumido estaba Anakin en sus divagaciones y protestas, que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa cuando Obi-Wan inclinó su rostro para juntar sus labios. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más al Maestro Jedi que interrumpir a Anakin cuando estaba hablando, besándole por sorpresa. El sonido de sus palabras distorsionado y ahogado en su boca, los segundos que tardaba en cerrar los ojos hasta ser plenamente consciente de su beso, la manera entregada de corresponderle abriendo más su boca cuando ya se había dado cuenta del todo. Detalles que Obi-Wan se sabía ya de memoria, y que sin embargo nunca dejaban de maravillarlo.

Con sus manos en sus bíceps, Obi-Wan instó a Anakin a dejar de estar arrodillado en el suelo para hacerle compañía en la superficie mucho más mullida de su cama, pero Anakin se detuvo sonriendo, señalando a su carta todavía en sus manos como explicación. La guardó con delicadeza en su cajón de la mesilla.

-No ha sobrevivido a nidos de Gundark para ser destrozada ahora- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su sitio, con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo frente a la cama, entre el hueco dejado por las piernas de Obi-Wan.

-Te quiero, Anakin- Obi-Wan pasó sus manos por su torso desnudo con reverencia, tragando saliva al palpar cada poro de su piel erizándose bajo sus dedos- Te quiero tanto.

Anakin tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esas manos le acariciaban.

-Y yo a ti, Obi-Wan- susurró Anakin temblorosamente cuando sus manos se detuvieron más minuciosamente en sus pectorales, aplicándole más presión en esa zona y jugueteando con su piel entre sus dedos. Anakin abrió los ojos y le sonrió plácidamente, mientras Obi-Wan pensaba que podría pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo así, simplemente acariciándole de ese modo. Toda esa suave piel respondiendo a su tacto… Sintió sus propias mejillas ruborizándose ante lo incivilizado de sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Anakin lanzándose apasionadamente sobre los suyos.

Obi-Wan volvió a agarrarle por los hombros para acercarlo a la cama, y ahora Anakin, sin tener una carta por cuyo bien preocuparse, se dejó guiar. Mientras su antiguo Padawan apoyaba sus rodillas en el colchón y se acercaba hacia él, Obi-Wan se fue echando hacia atrás hasta acabar completamente reclinado sobre el colchón. Admiró con su mirada a Anakin, quien estaba casi sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Su piel bronceada contrastaba con el tejido blanco de su ropa interior. Estaba deslumbrante, como siempre.

-¿Obi-Wan?- le preguntó mientras plantaba pequeños besos en su hombro, a lo que Obi-Wan murmuró afirmativamente (era difícil, cuanto menos, esbozar cualquier palabra coherente dadas las circunstancias) para que Anakin continuara- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos lo de la película para otra día? La verdad es que no me apetece _nada_ verla ahora mismo.

El Maestro Jedi rompió a reír.

-¿Es que acaso lo de la película era todavía una opción?- tuvo que hacer una pausa para suspirar cuando esos labios se deslizaron por su cuello- A…Además, Anakin, algo me dice que ya tenías otros planes desde el momento en que saliste del baño _solo_ con esto.

Mientras hablaba enlazó sus dedos tentativamente en el tejido de su ropa interior, justo en la parte que sobresalía el hueso de su cadera. Tragó saliva cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su piel.

-Es…posible, sí- contestó el joven Jedi con una sonrisa culpable desde donde tenía la cabeza refugiada en su cuello.

-Claro que, aunque no hubiera sido así- Obi-Wan comenzó a tirar suavemente del tejido hacia abajo, su corazón palpitando erráticamente con cada pulgada de piel revelada en su descenso por sus muslos- Habría insistido en ver un documental para convencerte de quedarnos aquí.

-Créeme, Obi-Wan, no habrías tardado _nada_ en convencerme- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras colaboraba con él para hacer desaparecer del todo su ropa interior cuando esta llegó a sus rodillas.

Obi-Wan no pudo contestarle. Las palabras parecían haberle abandonado, y tan solo se sentía capaz de observar hipnotizado el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Anakin, plácidamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

Al saberse el único foco de atención de esa mirada llena de deseo y devoción, un suave hormigueo recorrió las tripas de Anakin. Sus manos se introdujeron en la apertura de la bata de estar por casa de Obi-Wan, y comenzó a acariciarle su torso. Fue bajando sus dedos por su piel lenta y suavemente, abriendo en su recorrido cada vez más la bata mientras Obi-Wan le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice, hasta que llegó al nudo de la lazada en sus caderas. Lo desabrochó y entonces… _Oh Fuerza._ No llevaba _nada_ más debajo.

-Parece que no soy el único que pensaba pasar olímpicamente de la película- murmuró Anakin cariñosamente, con sus labios entretenidos en la piel más sensible de su pecho, y la bata de Obi-Wan ya perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, enlazando cariñosamente sus manos en los cabellos del joven mientras este continuaba poniéndole la piel de gallina con sus besos. En realidad no había hecho lo de no ponerse nada debajo con esa intención, pero lo cierto es que ahora no podía parecerle más conveniente.

-Obi-Wan- suspiró Anakin cuando las manos de Obi-Wan lo agarraron por sus caderas firmemente para sentarlo _totalmente_ a horcajadas sobre él. Obi-Wan tuvo que inspirar profundamente durante un segundo para recomponerse, abrumado por la excitación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Anakin sentado sobre su regazo. Se sentía tan agradable y _cálido_. Era embriagador. En sus oídos resonaba su propio pulso latiendo frenéticamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus muslos con manos temblorosas, respirando de manera agitada conforme su exploración le iba acercando a zonas más íntimas. Anakin exhalaba hermosos gemidos alentándole a subir más sus manos, a la vez que iba separando sus muslos para abrir más sus piernas y colocarse en una postura más cómoda encima de Obi-Wan, quitándole al Maestro Jedi la respiración por completo.

 La mirada embelesada en el rostro de Obi-Wan no desapareció en ningún momento, deleitándose en la expresión arrobadora en el de Anakin y en su manera de entrecerrar los ojos y gemir a cada movimiento de sus caderas. Se  movían a un ritmo sincronizado: los movimientos hacia arriba de Obi-Wan, con los que se introducía en esa _perfecta_ y _cálida_ estrechez, eran respondidos con los de Anakin empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo, aumentando esa deliciosa fricción. En medio del caos que rodeaba sus vidas, un momento como este, en el que podían estar piel con piel, reencontrándose en el cuerpo del otro, se sentía tan placentero como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto, como toda calma antes de la tormenta.

*****

_Apenas podían sentirse sus latidos. Cada vez más lentos. Más lentos. Después, un gemido de dolor._

_-Shh tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- al besarle en la frente sintió el tremendo calor en su piel- Aguanta un poco más._

_Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero otro quejido causado por su agonía se lo impidió. Al segundo intento lo consiguió._

_-A-Anakin. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí- a duras penas consiguió levantar su dedo índice para acariciar la cicatriz en su frente, bajando hasta sus mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Esbozó una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un sollozo. Continuó hablando entrecortadamente- N-nunca olvides que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. P-pase lo que pase, recuérdalo s-siempre. Y lo mucho que… lo mucho que te querí…_

_Otro gemido afligido le impidió hablar. Sus ojos verde azulados se cerraron, y ya no pudo retomar su frase._

*****

Anakin despertó con una exhalación, incorporándose en la cama de un brinco. Trató de recobrar la respiración, inspirando y espirando rápidamente. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, comprobando al hacerlo que las lágrimas de su sueño también habían sido derramadas en la realidad. Esperaba, no, se _encargaría_ de que aquello fuera lo _único_ de ese sueño que guardara semejanza con la realidad.

Obi-Wan no se había despertado. Continuaba apaciblemente dormido con sus brazos extendidos hacia el lado del colchón en el que Anakin había estado tumbado momentos antes. El joven Jedi buscó con sus dedos la tranquilidad de su pulso latiendo con fuerza en su cuello. Una vez satisfecho, se levantó de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con un albornoz, antes de dirigirse a la terraza de su apartamento.

Trató de pensar con claridad con la ayuda del aire fresco de la noche soplando en su rostro. Había parecido tan real. _Más real que otras veces. Más que un sueño parecía una…_ ¡No! No podía ser una visión. Aquello no se cumpliría. No _podía_ cumplirse. _Pero ha sido tan real como los sueños en los que aparecía mi madre_ , le atormentó la voz del sentido común en su cabeza.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello era una visión. No era como todas las pesadillas que llevaba tiempo teniendo, las cuales se habían incrementando en los últimos días a causa del estrés. En la mayoría de ellas, Obi-Wan acababa muriendo de uno u otro modo. Pero esta última había sido más vívida. Tanto como la vida misma.

Presa de la ansiedad, los alrededores de la habitualmente apacible terraza le parecieron sofocantes. Necesitaba estar dentro, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que Obi-Wan estaba sano y salvo. Compartir con él la carga de aquella pesadilla. Él siempre sabía cómo calmarle.

Se quitó el albornoz y se dirigió a la cama para despertarlo, pero aquello no fue necesario. El ruido que hicieron sus pisadas ya lo había hecho. Con los ojos medio cerrados, le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

-Anakin- murmuró adormecido en voz baja- ¿Dónde estabas?

-He ido un momento al baño- le contestó Anakin tras un largo momento de vacilación.

-Ven aquí- le dijo en un tono meloso extendiendo una mano hacia él. Cuando Anakin volvió a la cama, el cálido cuerpo desnudo de Obi-Wan le envolvió acurrucándose a él por detrás.

No había sido capaz. Había parecido tan apacible que destruir esa tranquilidad era lo último que Anakin hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo raro que era aquello en Obi-Wan. Cierto, era sereno y tranquilo, pero siempre tenía alguna preocupación o plan de acción en mente. Sin embargo, ahora estaba claro que lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran los recuerdos del agradable día que habían podido disfrutar juntos.

No era justo que Anakin lo arruinara cargándole con aquello, por mucho que estuviera deseando contárselo para que le tranquilizara. Mañana mismo se lo contaría, pero por ahora Anakin y solo Anakin sería quien soportaría el peso de aquella carga.

 Obi-Wan le había pasado un brazo por su espalda, de manera que podía alcanzar a acariciarle suavemente su torso. Anakin intentó calmarse para que este no notara los erráticos latidos de su corazón cuando colocó su mano en su pecho izquierdo.

-Estás muy tenso- le dijo en un susurro mientras que con su otra mano le masajeaba la espalda.

-Es por lo de mañana- mintió Anakin- ya sabes _cuánto_ me gustan las reuniones con el Consejo. Estoy harto de las miradas de desconfianza que me echan. Parece que todo lo que hice por descubrir la verdad sobre Palpatine no ha contado para nada.

-No te compensa ponerte mal por eso- le dijo Obi-Wan a la vez que colocaba pequeños besos por su hombro y espalda- Nadie que no confíe en ti merece tus esfuerzos por conseguir su aprobación.

Anakin cerró los ojos, afligido. _No puedo perderte._

-Gracias, Obi-Wan.

-No me las des. Tan solo es la verdad, Anakin. Cuando notes miradas de desconfianza, ignóralos. Mírame a mí en lugar de a ellos.

Anakin rió suavemente, agradeciendo para sus adentros el estar dándole la espalda de modo que no pudiera percatarse de sus lágrimas. _Obi-Wan no puede ser más perfecto._

-Eso haré.

-Bien- murmuró Obi-Wan con sus labios apoyados en su nuca. Por más agradables que fueran esos besos, Anakin no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su sueño- Que descanses, Anakin. Te quiero.

_N-nunca olvides que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. P-pase lo que pase, recuérdalo s-siempre. Y lo mucho que… lo mucho que te querí…_

Anakin lloró silenciosamente.

-Yo también te quiero.

Obi-Wan debía de tener la guardia baja después del maravilloso día que habían podido pasar juntos y de otra noche inolvidable. Solo aquello podía explicar que con lo perspicaz que era no se hubiera percatado de la voz temblorosa de Anakin, ni de los erráticos latidos de su corazón bajo su mano, la cual seguía extendida sobre su pecho izquierdo, acariciándole hasta que se quedó dormido.

Anakin no pegó ojo esa noche.

*****

Obi-Wan ya estaba en la sala de reuniones del Consejo cuando Anakin llegó. Por las caras de seriedad de los presentes, Anakin adivinó que algo más grave que una discusión rutinaria sobre estrategias de guerra había tenido lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-El Canciller Palpatine nos acaba de enviar un holograma- intervino Windu sin preámbulos- Está dispuesto a demostrar los efectos nocivos del virus sobre una zona de civiles del planeta Telos. Sí, al parecer era él quien estaba detrás de las investigaciones, como suponíamos. A menos que cedamos a su chantaje y la orden Jedi se declare públicamente culpable de haber… _manchado_ la reputación del Canciller, admitiendo por tanto que las alegaciones que lo acusaban de ser un _lord_ Sith eran falsas, destruirá cientos de vidas de ese planeta.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Anakin con voz temblorosa.

-Ceder a semejante chantaje, no debemos- dijo el Maestro Yoda con finalidad- En grave peligro dejaríamos a la República en manos de un Sith.

-Me sorprende su osadía al presentar semejante propuesta- dijo Windu- ¿Cómo puede siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de que limpiemos su nombre así como así?

-Igual porque la vida de cientos de inocentes dependen de ello. Claro que tal vez haya subestimado vuestro afán por poner por delante _todo_ lo que no sea ayudar a los demás.

Un murmullo siguió las voces de Anakin, acompañado de la mirada de reprobación de Obi-Wan que Anakin trató de evitar.

-Cuida ese tono, Skywalker. Será la última vez que te permitamos una falta de respeto semejante. Si no te disculpas de inmediato, el Consejo se verá obligado a despacharte de esta reunión.

- _Mis más sinceras disculpas_ , Maestro Windu, por tratar de velar por los intereses de la gente inocente, como un _verdadero_ Jedi debería hacer.

La mirada de Windu habría achantado a cualquier otro que no fuera Anakin Skywalker. De reojo, vio cómo Obi-Wan se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras que Windu abría la boca para contestar durante unos segundos que a Anakin se le hicieron eternos.

Justo estaba pensando que aquel sería el momento definitivo en que su osadía había sobrepasado los límites, cuando el Maestro Yoda comenzó a hablar.

-Tiempo para discutir no tenemos. Tomar medidas sobre la insolencia de Skywalker, para otro momento deberemos dejarlo. Como verdadero Jedi que me considero, a menos que el joven Skywalker me corrija- Anakin bajó la cabeza avergonzado- el bien de los demás, siempre mi prioridad es. Por ello del intento de farsa de un _lord_ Sith a la República protegeremos, así como a los civiles del planeta Telos.

-Pero, Maestro Yoda- empezó a decir Anakin tímidamente mientras sentía los ojos de Obi-Wan clavándole puñales en la cabeza. _No la líes más, Anakin_ \- Será imposible protegerlos a todos. No tenemos tiempo. Ni siquiera disponemos de un antídoto.

-¿Entonces ceder al chantaje de un _lord_ Sith estás sugiriendo?

-¡No, claro que no! Eso no resolvería las cosas- se apresuró a decir rápidamente Anakin- Pero… no me gusta la idea de poner en peligro vidas inocentes.

-A nadie nos _gusta_ \- intervino fríamente Windu- Pero en una guerra hay que mirar por el bien mayor. Tomar decisiones difíciles.

Anakin ignoró el tono de condescendencia de Windu. Pues claro que sabía que había que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero le _irritaba_ la normalidad con la que podían hablar de una decisión _tan_ difícil.

-Si me permitís, Maestros- Obi-Wan rompió su silencio- Sugiero que le hagamos creer a Palpatine que hemos cedido a su chantaje. Grabaremos  un comunicado en el que diremos todo lo que  ha pedido, y avisaremos posteriormente a la gente de lo que en verdad ocurre. Palpatine acabará descubriendo nuestra farsa, pero eso nos dará más tiempo.

Los demás Jedi presentes murmuraron su conformidad con el plan mientras Anakin le miraba agradecido.

-Que así sea- dijo Windu- Emitiremos el comunicado y enviaremos a Skywalker con un escuadrón de clones a Telos. Él es inmune al virus al fin y al cabo.

Anakin respiró aliviado.

-¿Solo a Anakin?- sonó la voz de Obi-Wan.

-Necesitamos disponer de más Jedi en otros frentes abiertos.

-Eso es cierto, Maestro. Pero quizás habría que enviar a alguien más en el caso de que fuera una trampa. Palpatine debe de saber que Anakin es inmune al virus, y encontrarse solo con él es lo que él esperaría.

_¡No, Obi-Wan! ¡Cállate!_

-El Maestro Kenobi, en lo cierto está- dijo el Maestro Yoda- En esta misión, tú le acompañarás.

Obi-Wan asintió, y en su expresión neutral Anakin creyó atisbar un sutil gesto de alivio. Las tornas se habían cambiado, pues ahora era Anakin quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

_¿Por qué no podías dejarme ir solo, Obi-Wan?_

La imagen de su sueño no dejaba de atormentarle. Fiebre. Dolor. Los signos de una infección. ¿Y si la visión trataba de advertirle de que Obi-Wan no debía ir allá? ¿Y si acaso el virus era la causa de su muerte?

_N-nunca olvides que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. P-pase lo que pase, recuérdalo s-siempre. Y lo mucho que… lo mucho que te querí…_

-Está decidido entonces. Skywalker y Obi-Wan acudirán a Telos. La reunión ha terminado.

_Obi-Wan no puede venir_ , pensó Anakin con firmeza. _Obi-Wan no vendrá._

_Tengo que hablar con él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora sí, ¡ya entramos en la recta final! En los siguientes capítulos pasarán bastantes cosas ;) ¡Un abrazo a todos los que leéis el fic! <3


	43. Chapter 43

A Anakin no le gustaban especialmente los laboratorios. No sabía muy bien el qué, pero había algo en ellos que simplemente le echaba para atrás. Al menos los cegadores focos de luz estaban apagados por ser de noche, y tan solo una tenue luz roja se usaba para mantener la iluminación básica.

Tras extraviarse por tercera vez y entrar en el pasillo que no era, encontró al fin la puerta que custodiaba las investigaciones con el virus letal. Tecleó el código de acceso y entró en la sala. Tal y como había esperado, ahí se encontraba el objeto de su búsqueda. Y no eran los pequeños animalillos usados como cobayas (otra de las razones por las que no le gustaban los laboratorios… era necesario, sí, pero no por ello dejaba de ser desagradable).

-Dime, Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan sin darse la vuelta- ¿cuántas veces te has perdido para llegar aquí?

Hizo caso omiso de su comentario. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, observando a través del cristal de la vitrina a los pequeños animales.

-Odio la experimentación animal.

Escuchó el suspiro de Obi-Wan a su derecha.

-A mí tampoco me gusta. Pero a veces es necesaria. La cantidad de vidas que se habrán salvado con ella…

-Es cruel- le interrumpió agriamente, observando la inactividad de un ratón probablemente infectado- Infectarles con el virus, hacerles sufrir… ¿Para qué? ¿Qué esperan conseguir con ello?

-Anakin, opino igual que tú, así que baja el volumen, por favor. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, esperan observar el comportamiento y la fisiología en los infectados- Obi-Wan le miró entonces de una forma un tanto extraña- Cambiando de tema, espero que me digas a qué se debe tu actitud extraordinariamente rebelde en el día de hoy.

-¿Solo hoy?- no pudo evitar bromear Anakin.

-Quiero decir, mayor de lo habitual- se corrigió Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza- ¿Eres consciente de lo insolente que has sido con el Consejo? Es un milagro que no te hayan expulsado de la reunión.

-Ya, bueno- Anakin puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar- De hecho, sí que hay una razón.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Justo te estaba buscando por eso… hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Al notar su gesto de preocupación, la expresión burlona en el de Obi-Wan desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?

-Aquí no- le dijo en voz baja señalando con la cabeza las cámaras de seguridad.

Obi-Wan asintió y se dirigieron a su apartamento.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Aunque te dijera no, me la darías igualmente- se quejó a modo de broma mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Los problemas siempre se ven más ligeros cuando se discuten con una taza de té- su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta de la cocina.

Minutos después, se encontraba mirando distraídamente su taza de té casi sin tocar. Obi-Wan esperaba expectante.

-Anoche…- Obi-Wan le miró confundido, no habiéndose esperado que su conversación empezara así- anoche tuve una pesadilla.

El Maestro Jedi asintió, compasivo, entre disgustado por saber que seguía sin poder descansar bien y aliviado por que Anakin al fin se lo hubiera dicho.

-No es la primera vez que tienes una en las últimas semanas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó dejando en la mesa su taza de té.

-No- admitió- pero esta… Obi-Wan, esta fue diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Creo que fue una visión- tragó saliva- estabas… agonizando delante de mí, Obi-Wan. Estabas _muriendo_. Y yo no podía hacer nada.

Obi-Wan apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas.

-No te preocupes, Anakin. Eso no pasará.

-No- afirmó decididamente- no lo permitiré, Obi-Wan. Por eso no puedes venir conmigo a esta misión.

-¿Cómo?- le miró contrariado- ¿Qué tiene que ver la misión?

-En el sueño parecías estar infectado por un virus. Tenías los síntomas. Fiebre, dolor, desvanecimiento…

-Los síntomas de _cualquier_ tipo de infección, sí. Anakin, no necesariamente tiene que tratarse de…

-Cualquier tipo de infección no causa la muerte, Obi-Wan- le interrumpió bruscamente- mira, no sé explicarte por qué, pero estoy seguro de que era ese virus.

-De acuerdo. Supongamos que es así. Pero piénsalo, Anakin. No hacemos más que hablar del virus últimamente. Quizás fuera simplemente una pesadilla.

-Sí, igual que las de mi madre, ¿no? Y déjame adivinar, ¿también me vas a decir que pasarán con el tiempo?

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más incómodos que nunca habían tenido lugar entre ellos.

-Perdona, no debí haber dicho eso. Olvídalo.

-No, Anakin- no le estaba mirando, pero pudo percibir un matiz tembloroso en su voz- hemos postergado esta conversación durante demasiado tiempo. No te puedes imaginar cuánto siento lo que pasó. Yo…

-Te he dicho que lo olvides, Obi-Wan. ¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora!- no quería ablandarse viendo la expresión dolida y arrepentida en su rostro, razón por la que continuó evitando su mirada , observando en lugar de eso la taza de té. _No ha sido una mala idea después de todo_ \- Si de verdad lo sientes, entonces escúchame ahora. Estoy seguro de que no son simples pesadillas. ¡Por  favor, créeme!

Tan solo entonces apartó su vista de la taza de té para dirigirle una mirada suplicante. No solía ocurrir habitualmente, pero en ese momento Anakin se sintió totalmente incapaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando a partir de su mirada.

-Te creo, Anakin- el joven Jedi soltó el suspiro de alivio que había estado reteniendo- Pero no puedo dejar de cumplir mis responsabilidades por miedo a que eso se cumpla. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Pues claro que _no_ lo entiendo. Por si no me has oído, en mi sueño _morías_ , probablemente a causa de la _infección por el virus_ , y pretendes acompañarme a una misión en la que planean _cargarse a medio planeta_ utilizando _el virus que podría matarte_.

-¡Anakin!- Obi-Wan se levantó del sofá y se cruzó de brazos enfrente de la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a la terraza- _Jamás_ evitaría una misión simplemente porque quizás arriesgue mi vida con ello. Ni tú tampoco. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que dé la espalda a toda la gente que depende de nosotros?

-Oh, Obi-Wan, por favor. No te pongas dramático- se levantó del sofá también y se situó a su lado- Podrían enviar a otro Jedi, y tú dirigirte a otra misión en la que arriesgues tu vida en la medida que siempre lo hacemos, pero no con una muerte casi segura… ¡porque te recuerdo que mis visiones ya se han cumplido antes!

-Somos más fuertes juntos que separados, Anakin. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Hay muchas más probabilidades de éxito si vamos juntos- Anakin abrió la boca para interrumpirle, pero Obi-Wan prosiguió- Y ya simplemente por principios, me niego a huir de una misión por cobardía.

-¡Entonces hazlo por mí!- Anakin no sabía cómo hacerle entender la angustia que oprimía su pecho- ¡No puedo perderte a ti también!

Obi-Wan soltó un bufido irónico. Anakin estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me lo pones mucho peor entonces, Anakin. Me estás pidiendo huir de mis responsabilidades por mis sentimientos, por mi _apego_ hacia ti.

Sí, la paciencia de Anakin se había agotado completamente.

-No pienso seguir manteniendo esta conversación.

Hizo amago de marcharse, pero Obi-Wan se lo impidió agarrándole por el brazo.

-Pues me vas a tener que escuchar, Anakin. ¿Qué ocurre, se te han acabado ya los argumentos?

-No, se me ha acabado la _paciencia_ \- le dijo soltándose del agarre de Obi-Wan bruscamente- Creía que me había librado ya de tus sermones sobre el apego desde el momento en que decidimos mantener _una relación secreta_ a espaldas del Consejo.

-Lo que yo creo es que las verdades duelen. Sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Y en _qué_ tienes razón exactamente, Obi-Wan? ¿En que esperaba que, si de verdad me quieres algo, hicieras el sacrificio de acudir a otra misión diferente para que yo no pierda el juicio?

-¡Pero es precisamente eso, Anakin! ¿Es que no lo ves?- se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos, en un gesto de frustración poco habitual en él- Cuando al principio en Tatooine intenté negar mis sentimientos, fue por miedo a que el apego acabara afectando a nuestras decisiones, a nuestras _responsabilidades_. Después comprendí lo que querías decir, que no tenía por qué debilitarnos, sino hacernos más fuertes. Pero me juré a mí mismo nunca dejar que nuestros sentimientos nos dominaran, ni que nos llevaran por mal camino. ¡No podemos ser egoístas y sacrificar el bien de los demás por nosotros mismos! Eso _sí_ acabaría conduciéndonos al Lado Oscuro, y no pienso permitir que eches a perder tu vida así, Anakin. Y ahora me estás pidiendo exactamente eso.

-Por el amor de… ¡Obi-Wan, deja de ser tan fatalista! ¡Tan solo te he pedido que te intercambies con otro Jedi, no que dejemos morir a medio planeta!

-Se empieza con eso y se acaba con… a saber qué. Si accedo a esto, ¿qué será lo próximo que me pidas, Anakin? Porque quizás llegue un día en que tengas que elegir entre las vidas de inocentes y la mía… ¿Qué elegirías entonces?

-¿Y por qué tengo que elegir?- exclamó acaloradamente- ¡Puedo salvarlos a todos!

-Pero, ¿y si _no_ puedes?

-¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa aquí realmente? Eres un _hipócrita_. En el fondo sigues teniendo miedo a que tus sentimientos hacia mí acaben nublando algún día tu juicio, tal y como advierten tus preciados dictados del Código Jedi, los cuales por más que lo intentes, no puedes olvidar. Y como no quieres afrontarlo, proyectas todos esos miedos sobre mí, tu antiguo e irresponsable Padawan, el siempre inestable emocionalmente por excelencia Anakin Skywalker. Y quizás tengas razón sobre mí, pero eso no quita que seas un _cobarde_. ¿Dices que acabaste comprendiendo que estos sentimientos no te debilitaban? _Todo_ lo que has dicho demuestra que no te lo crees ni tú mismo. ¡Para ti el Código Jedi siempre será lo primero!

-Tan poco elocuente como de costumbre- tuvo la cara de responderle Obi-Wan- Y por eso es por lo que te prometí dejar la Orden Jedi cuando todo esto acabara, ¿no es así? ¿Porque para mí el Código Jedi siempre será lo primero? ¡Estoy harto de que nada de lo que haga sea suficiente para demostrarte quién viene primero para mí! Cuando estamos bien dices creerme, pero _siempre_ en la siguiente discusión que tenemos te las arreglas para soltar un comentario de ese tipo. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus inseguridades! Ya no sé qué más quieres que haga para que me creas. He sacrificado tantas de mis ideas y convicciones por estar contigo… ¡y sigues sin valorar nada de nada!

-¿ _Sacrificado?_ Esto es el colmo. Si _tan_ duro te resulta todo esto, entonces no te preocupes, Obi-Wan. No hace falta que sigas _sacrificando_ nada por mí si no quieres. ¡Quédate con tus malditos principios y códigos! ¡Estarás mucho más tranquilo sin tener que hacer _esfuerzos_ por intentar compaginar nuestra relación con lo que verdaderamente te dice la cabeza!

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- le miró entre incrédulo e indignado- Efectivamente, esto es el colmo. Tu inseguridad no tiene límites. Pero sí, estaré mucho más tranquilo sin tener que aguantar tus berrinches carentes de razón alguna. Por mucho que pasen los años, en tu interior siempre seguirás siendo aquel Padawan inmaduro de diez años.

Anakin salió a pasos grandes del apartamento, un sentimiento de irrealidad atravesándole el cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta.

*****

Tres días después de la discusión (discusión, sí… Anakin se negaba a utilizar otra palabra más definitoria), y después de haber conseguido exitosamente evitarse mutuamente, los preparativos de la misión ya habían casi terminado.

Mañana al amanecer partirían. Los dos juntos. A pesar de la visión que había tenido Anakin.

Lo sabía, Anakin estaba seguro de ello: algo nefasto iba a ocurrir en esa misión. Y la única persona a la que quería en este mundo era incapaz de hacerle el simple favor de no acudir.

Una parte de él entendía su punto de vista, el hecho de no dejarse dominar por los miedos y seguir completando misiones sin dejar que ninguna pesadilla o sueño premonitorio lo impidiera. Claro que, entonces, pensaba en su madre y el mal estado en que se la encontró antes de morir por las heridas infligidas por esos salvajes, tal y como vio en sus sueños… Ninguna parte de Anakin era entonces capaz de comprenderlo.

_Puede morir. Puede morir y, por si eso fuera poco, lo hará mientras nosotros no nos hablamos._ Pero eso último daba igual. Era secundario. Con mucho gusto se pasaría la vida sin hablarle, por muy duro que eso fuera, con tal de que siguiera con vida.

-¿Comandante Skywalker?- repitió por enésima vez Rex-¿Por qué no hemos partido todavía?

Un escuadrón de clones iba a partir con ellos. No había manera de descubrir (por medios éticos) si ellos serían inmunes o no al virus. Lo más probable es que, al tener la biología de los humanos, no lo fueran tampoco sin haber entrado antes en contacto con la infección. Pero al ser clones diseñados para la guerra, sus vidas eran prescindibles. Otra de las tantas decisiones cuestionables e injustas promovidas por los Jedi.

-Ha costado convencer a los líderes del Senado del plan. No les hacía gracia difundir un vídeo lavando la imagen del Canciller.

Cosa bastante comprensible, por cierto.

-Todo sea por pillar desprevenido a Palpatine, ¿no?

-Así es. Pero a saber cuántos aliados encubiertos tiene aquí- dijo Anakin- No tardará en enterarse.

Por eso mismo no habían partido todavía, ni esperado a que fueran convencidos mientras ellos se dirigían de camino hacia allí. Palpatine habría sido advertido del plan de ataque, y habría lanzado las armas biológicas sobre el planeta antes de que llegaran. Ahora, con esta distracción, pasarían desapercibidos. Cuando los espías de esa rata se hubieran enterado de la farsa, ellos ya habrían llegado.

-Y esos miembros del Senado, ¿ya han sido convencidos entonces?

-Hace unos instantes- le confirmó Anakin- en unas horas retransmitirán el vídeo por todo Coruscant, y poco antes de que amanezca nosotros estaremos ya por el hiperespacio.

-Por suerte el poder de convicción del General Kenobi es bastante fuerte, ¿eh?- intervino Cody animadamente.

Rex rió, pero Anakin no. Lástima que convencer al propio Obi-Wan de algo, como no acudir a una misión en la que llevaba las palabras “hombre muerto” escritas en la frente, no fuera tan fácil.

-No lo sé, hoy no he hablado con él. Pero me imagino que será él quien les habrá convencido, sí. Me voy a descansar unas horas, haced lo mismo vosotros también. Va a ser una misión difícil.

Anakin se marchó entonces, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de ellos. Seguramente pensaron que habían tenido alguna otra de sus habituales riñas. Nada más que eso. _Ojalá solo fuera eso_.

*****

Ya estaba en la habitación de su apartamento. Se sentía como un extraño en su propio cuarto. El hecho de que la habitación de Obi-Wan se hubiera convertido en la suya desde hacía ya tiempo tenía bastante que ver.

Recordaba la última noche que había dormido aquí. Se habían peleado por culpa de las trampas y los engaños de Palpatine, aquel video que contenía su masacre con los Tusken siendo el detonante de su discusión. Su primera gran discusión desde que estaban juntos, tras cuya reconciliación su relación resultó fortalecida.

Pero no exenta de problemas.

Había una cuestión sin resolver que siempre acababa volviendo. El apego. El maldito y dichoso apego. Fuerza, cuánto odiaba esa palabra.

Pero, sí. Aunque muchas veces no lo quisiera afrontar, el problema estaba ahí. “ _Quizás llegue un día en que tengas que elegir entre las vidas de inocentes y la mía…”_ -resonó la voz de Obi-Wan en su cabeza- _“¿Qué elegirías entonces?”_

_¿Qué elegiría entonces?_ Si no pudiera salvarlos a todos… ¿sería capaz de dejar marchar a Obi-Wan para salvar a los demás, tal y como su obligación como Jedi le dictaba? Siempre trataba de evitar hacerse esa pregunta, porque lo cierto es que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Y eso lo convertía en un mal Jedi. En alguien peligroso, a quien Obi-Wan jamás sería capaz de amar.

Así que siempre evitaba pensar en eso. Ahora, tras los recientes acontecimientos, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Y podía entender el miedo de Obi-Wan, porque también era su miedo. El problema es que no era capaz, ni siquiera teóricamente, de llegar a la conclusión sobre qué sería lo correcto. ¿Por qué iba a valer menos la vida de alguien a quien amas? Esa persona también merece ser salvada. Por otro lado, si tuviera que elegir entre salvar al mundo, o salvar la vida de Obi-Wan, estaba seguro de cuál sería la opción considerada como moralmente correcta. En teoría. Porque, de nuevo,  Anakin no sabía si ni siquiera en ese caso sería capaz de hacer lo correcto. Quizás fuera uno de esos dilemas éticos sin solución, en los que, lo miraras por donde lo miraras, cualquier elección estaría mal tomada. Aunque para los Jedi estaba claro cuál sería el modo de actuar correcto en ese caso.

Así que ahí estaba el problema de base, que seguía obstaculizando su relación: ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar Anakin para salvar la vida de un ser querido? ¿Sería capaz de resistirse al Lado Oscuro, o por el contrario, caería en sus redes con tal de conservar lo suyo a cualquier precio?

Y luego estaba el segundo problema. Obi-Wan tenía razón: debajo de su fachada de engreído y seguro de sí mismo que trataba de mostrar hacia los demás, por dentro seguía siendo un niño lleno de inseguridades. Deseoso de ser amado, temeroso de que Obi-Wan se diera cuenta un día de que no merecía la pena realmente. _“¡Estoy harto de que nada de lo que haga sea suficiente para demostrarte quién viene primero para mí!”_. Y en eso Obi-Wan también tenía razón. Lo había hecho _todo_ , hasta proponerle abandonar la orden Jedi por él. El perfecto Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. ¡Y a pesar de eso, Anakin todavía tenía miedo de que le abandonara! Era de locos. Pero no lo podía evitar. Años y años de indiferencia cuando más cariño había necesitado eran difíciles de borrar en el subconsciente, por más que él supiera, porque así se lo había demostrado cientos de veces, que Obi-Wan le quería más que a nada. Pero por eso son tan dañinos los miedos: porque son irracionales. _“El Héroe Sin Miedo”… ya, claro._

Pero luego estaba el tercer y no menos importante problema. La terquedad, y no precisamente la suya, sino la de su Maestro, que con tal de hacer siempre lo correcto y cumplir sus responsabilidades a rajatabla, era incapaz de mirar por su propio bien. Daban igual las visiones de Anakin. Su propia vida no era importante. Pues bien, tal vez podría mostrarse un poco, tan solo _un poco más_ compasivo, y pensar en el estado en el que quedaría Anakin si lo perdiera a él también.

Lo sabía. Cada mueble de su habitación parecía estar diciéndoselo a gritos: _Estás destinado a acabar solo._

Qui-Gon, su madre, Obi-Wan. Ahí acabaría el ciclo, pues Anakin no querría a nadie nunca más. No terminaría con su vida, tan solo porque se lo prometió a Obi-Wan. Pero se convertiría en un ermitaño, apartado del resto de la gente, que tan solo le recordaría con sus carencias la enorme pérdida del ser humano más valioso que una vez camino este mundo. Acabaría convirtiéndose en una sombra de lo que un día fue, un muerto viviente, pasando sus días pensando en lo que fue y en lo que nunca jamás pudo haber sido. En cómo habrían sido sus vidas cuando hubieran podido vivir su amor sin esconderse. Al menos siempre le quedarían sus recuerdos, en los que se refugiaría hasta que le llegara el día de su propia muerte, con la esperanza de poder reencontrarse entonces con todo aquello que perdió.

Salió como una exhalación de su habitación. Sus pasos le condujeron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Obi-Wan, donde quedó parado dubitativamente. Ya se había encontrado así antes, dudando frente a su puerta, aquella vez que se pelearon meses atrás. Meses atrás, el orgullo había ganado la partida. Ahora, no permitiría que algo tan estúpido como el orgullo se interpusiera entre ellos. Parece que, a pesar de los problemas aún sin resolver de su relación, habían progresado mucho con el tiempo. O tal vez simplemente Anakin se había vuelto más patéticamente dependiente. Sea como sea, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, decidido, a pesar de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le iba a decir.

No estaba ahí. La sobria habitación, ordenada hasta la médula (como no podía ser de otra manera), estaba vacía. La cama estaba hecha. Al parecer Obi-Wan aún no había regresado de su reunión con los senadores. O con el Consejo. Como Anakin les había dicho a Rex y Cody, no tenía ni idea de sus planes del día.

Se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro. La última vez que había estado en esta cama… trató de no pensar en eso. Los recuerdos felices eran ahora demasiado dolorosos. Se levantó de la cama para sentarse en el suelo cuando destellos de sus cuerpos abrazados y temblorosos invadieron su mente contra su voluntad.

Había vencido al orgullo, pero el desenlace sería el mismo de siempre. Tan solo esperaba que en la nave tuvieran un momento para hablar las cosas antes de… antes de que…

No pudo terminar ese pensamiento. Las lágrimas que llevaba tres días conteniendo salieron a borbotones ahora que estaba solo. Sentado en el suelo con los brazos sobre las rodillas y su rostro escondido en ellos, se sintió otra vez como cuando era un niño y esperaba preocupado a que Obi-Wan volviera a salvo de una misión peligrosa, entrando en su habitación para que el aura del Maestro Jedi lo hiciera sentir menos solo.

El destino parecía decidido a que las cosas terminaran de la peor manera posible.

-¿Anakin?

O tal vez no.

No se le había ocurrido mirar en el baño anexo a su habitación, de donde salía ahora el objeto de su búsqueda. Levantó el rostro, y ahí estaba él. Con una toalla en la mano y sus túnicas de color beige claro que ni siquiera en medio de una batalla parecían mancharse lo más mínimo. Pulcro, con esa pose autoritaria y afable que siempre despertaba respeto y admiración sin ni siquiera esforzarse en ello. Memorizó esos detalles para recordarlos con claridad cuando fuera un huraño y ermitaño apartado y asqueado con el mundo.

Por alguna razón a Anakin le costaba respirar. Estaba hiperventilando. Lo peor, su visión se había emborronado por las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía recordar nada sin verlo?

Se vio envuelto en unos brazos de repente. Una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, y otra le hacía caricias reconfortantes en la espalda.

-Shh, no llores. Estoy aquí.

Se aferró a ese abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Obi-Wan le abrazó con más fuerza todavía.

-Tengo miedo- admitió temblorosamente Anakin en medio de sollozos, sintiéndose patético y muy pequeño de repente- Tengo mucho miedo, Obi-Wan. E-Es por eso que te dije aquellas cosas el otro día- Más sollozos- Perdóname. No eres un cobarde, el cobarde soy yo…

-Shh, ya está- la voz de Obi-Wan, habitualmente nunca fuera de control, sonaba algo temblorosa también. Anakin sintió sus labios sobre su frente- Tranquilízate, por favor. No soporto verte así. Yo también lo siento. Después de lo de las visiones sobre tu madre, debería haber sido más comprensivo. Perdóname, Anakin, por favor. Por lo que pasó entonces y por lo de ahora.

-No, eso no fue culpa tuya… Ya te perdoné hace tiempo. Fui un idiota sacándotelo en cara. Pero estaba tan asustado, no quiero perderte a ti también, no puedo…

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en lo que lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos incontrolados de Anakin y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Obi-Wan, repletas de términos cariñosos y acompañadas de sus delicadas caricias.

Obi-Wan no podía haberse sentido más culpable e inútil mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su preciado Anakin, roto por el dolor. Se había jurado a sí mismo hacerle sonreír toda la vida, y en lugar de eso él era el responsable de que se encontrara así. Anakin había tenido razón en llamarle cobarde. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su amor acabara nublándoles un día el juicio y no ser capaces de hacer lo correcto cuando llegara el momento. Por eso se negó a acceder a su petición de no ir a esta misión. Ahora, sin embargo, pensó que tal vez se hubiera precipitado aferrándose a sus principios a toda costa. Si en lugar de él otro Jedi  acompañara a Anakin,  su antiguo Padawan no estaría en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, y seguramente habrían podido completar la misión. Cierto, eran más fuertes juntos que separados, pero negar la habilidad de otros Maestros Jedi sería de una prepotencia absoluta. Ahora ya era tarde, el resto de Jedi que quedaban libres ya habían sido asignados a otras misiones. ¿Había hecho lo correcto Obi-Wan? En el fondo algo le decía que sí: las pequeñas decisiones son las que, al fin y al cabo, acaban determinando nuestro destino. Empezar a actuar influenciados por su apego, como lo habría sido negarse a acudir a esta misión, hubiera sido sentar un peligroso precedente. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Anakin roto de dolor en sus brazos, otra parte de Obi-Wan pensó que, si aún fuera posible, habría dado lo que fuera,  cualquier cosa, con tal de no verle así, incluso ceder a su petición. Y eso le hizo sentirse más asustado. Negó con la cabeza y continuó tratando de reconfortarlo. _Ya no hay nada que hacer. No tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas._

-Tendré mucho cuidado- fue lo que dijo, lo único que podía prometerle- No arriesgaré mi vida más de lo necesario. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que tu sueño no se cumpla.

Ojalá pudiera prometerle que su visión no se cumpliría… pero no podía.

Anakin levantó el rostro de donde lo tenía refugiado en su hombro. El corazón de Obi-Wan dio un vuelco. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar, y el Maestro Jedi se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien se viera tan hermoso habiendo llorado. Obi-Wan sabía que le habría dado cualquier cosa en ese momento si se lo hubiera pedido.

-Gracias, Obi-Wan- no parecía estar menos preocupado, pero sí algo más sereno tras haber escuchado esa promesa. Le dedicó una leve mirada culpable- Te he llenado las túnicas de lágrimas.

-¿Esto? Comparado con cómo me las dejaste aquella vez que te explotó un droide, están limpias como el oro.

Una tímida sonrisa. _Algo es algo_.

-Jamás olvidaré tu cara llena de hollín y aceite.

-Yo tampoco- hizo una mueca enfadada para que Anakin riera- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has cenado algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo hambre. Pero estoy un poco mejor- miró a la habitación y después le cambió el gesto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- Perdona, no quería molestarte. Me he presentado aquí sin saber si estabas ocupado o no…

Se levantó del suelo, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación y después a Obi-Wan dubitativamente. Parecía cohibido. Es posible que Obi-Wan se hubiera quedado admirando su inusual timidez durante unos segundos más de lo necesario. Más que posible.

Reaccionó en cuanto vio que se acercaba demasiado a la puerta.

-Quédate, Anakin.

Su antiguo Padawan se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Acabo de decir eso, ¿no es así?- le rebatió con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo- Este es tu cuarto también.

-Es solo que… no estaba seguro de si después de lo que dijimos seguirías queriendo que…

Obi-Wan interrumpió su balbuceo al instante colocando su dedo índice en sus labios. El fin agrio de su discusión, en el que básicamente se habían dicho que estarían mejor separados, no eran más que palabras vacías fruto de su enfado.

-Decimos muchas tonterías cuando discutimos, ¿no te parece?

Una sonrisa, de estas que llegan a los ojos, adornó sus hermosas facciones teñidas por la vulnerabilidad.

-Y que lo digas.

Obi-Wan le besó entonces, esperando acabar así con sus inseguridades y zanjando aquel tema por completo.

Fue un beso lento, delicado. Obi-Wan inclinó el rostro para hacerlo más profundo, tomándole con cuidado de las mejillas. La humedad fruto de sus lágrimas le hizo recordar la fragilidad emocional en la que se encontraba Anakin. Obi-Wan separó sus labios al instante, poniendo algo de distancia entre sus rostros. Anakin tardó unos segundos en abrirlos, mirándole después un tanto confuso.

-No hace falta que…- Obi-Wan se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Cuando hablaba de estas cosas, su habitual elocuencia se iba al garete, pareciendo una penosa caricatura de “El Negociador”- Quiero decir, aunque te quedes, no tenemos que… si no quieres…

Por fortuna, Anakin le entendió. Al fin y al cabo, había pocas cosas que lograran dejar sin palabras a “El Negociador”. Y de nuevo, por fortuna, no hizo ninguna broma en esta ocasión

-Sí quiero- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, mirándole con determinación, mezclada con la tristeza que ambos sentían. Después, volvió a parecer  inseguro- Si… si tú quieres, claro.

Obi-Wan sonrió ante el nerviosismo evidente entre ambos. Colocó su frente contra la de Anakin y le cogió de las manos, Anakin enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Claro que quiero. Pero soy igual de feliz simplemente pudiendo dormir abrazado a ti. Lo único que _no_ quiero, bajo ningún concepto, es que te sientas obligado a hacer nada porque pienses que…

No terminó la frase. De algún modo parecía menos real si no lo decía. Pero ambos lo estaban pensando, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. _Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos_.

Anakin negó con la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos en un leve pero sentido beso.

-Obi-Wan, eso no tiene nada que ver- le tranquilizó- aunque es cierto que esta noche pueda ser…- él tampoco fue capaz de terminar la frase- aunque fuera así, no es por eso que quiero hacerlo…- Sus manos le acariciaron con ternura la barba- Quiero hacerlo porque te quiero, y porque no sabes, no te imaginas, _cuánto_ te he echado de menos estos días. Tres días viviendo juntos sin dirigirnos la palabra se hacen más largos que una eternidad.

Obi-Wan se derritió por dentro, mirándole desde muy cerca.

-No ocurre a menudo, Anakin, pero a veces sabes decir _exactamente_ la frase que requiere el momento.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Algo se me tenía que pegar de ti.

Obi-Wan miró hacia el baño, recordando que había dejado todo desordenado en cuanto oyó los pasos en su habitación.

-Dame un segundo, voy a recoger el baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tras un último beso, del que le costó separarse,  Obi-Wan volvía a encontrarse solo otra vez.

Terminó de ordenar los materiales del botiquín de primeros auxilios (del que tantas veces echaban mano), y lo guardó en el pequeño armario de la pared del baño. Tras cerrar la puerta su rostro reflejado en el espejo le devolvió la mirada. Se veía tan preocupado como lo estaba por dentro. Sus ojos azules ( _o verdes, o grises, como le diría Anakin)_ le miraban cansadamente.

Aunque no quería pensarlo, la realidad estaba ahí: esta podía ser, efectivamente, su última noche juntos. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no era su posible muerte lo que le preocupaba, sino dejar a Anakin atrás; solo y desamparado. No podía hacerle eso. De solo recordar su estado de ansiedad momentos antes se le venía el mundo encima. Ver a Anakin llorar desconsoladamente era una de las cosas en esta vida que más le impactaban. Y saber que él tenía parte de culpa… aquello le dejaba un sentimiento de inutilidad horrible, que no deseaba a nadie.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, y se recriminó para sus adentros por estar pensando en eso ahora. Se lavó la cara en el lavabo con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a despejar su mente. Si esta iba a ser su última noche juntos, no la iba a malgastar en pensamientos sombríos. Se hizo una promesa para sí mismo.   _Lo único en lo que pensaré es en hacerte feliz._

Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, Anakin ya estaba recostado sobre la cama, boca arriba, mirando distraídamente el techo con ojos tristes y alicaídos. Ya se había quitado la ropa, y la superficie mullida de la colcha oscura se abrazaba a cada músculo de su cuerpo desnudo. Parecía digno de una obra de arte o una escultura. Alto, esbelto, musculoso. Su suave y bronceada piel parecía estar llamándole, rogándole ser acariciada. Sus hermosas facciones, teñidas por un aire melancólico. Tumbado sobre la cama esperándole a él, a Obi-Wan.

Ayudaba mucho a cumplir su promesa, pensó Obi-Wan, el encontrarse con aquella arrebatadora imagen: los únicos pensamientos que atravesaron su mente fueron, efectivamente, las múltiples maneras en las que pensaba hacerle feliz esa noche.

Anakin apartó la vista del techo cuando se percató de su presencia. Ladeó la cabeza, con una de sus mejillas apoyadas sobre el colchón,  y le dirigió una sonrisa _adorable_ , con la que desarmó a Obi-Wan por completo (si es que no lo estaba ya).

El Maestro Jedi comenzó a desvestirse, siendo muy consciente de los ojos de Anakin clavados en él. Se ruborizó levemente cuando la última capa de ropa hubo desaparecido, revelándole a Anakin el efecto que había tenido sobre él encontrárselo así. La sonrisa complacida que el joven Jedi le dedicó no habría podido pagarse ni con todo el oro del mundo.

La temperatura fría de la noche a la que Anakin estaba expuesto, se transformó en un calor reconfortante en cuanto se vio envuelto por el cuerpo desnudo de Obi-Wan. Ni un ápice de espacio entre ellos, cada parte frontal de sus cuerpos en contacto. Anakin pasó sus manos por su espalda, memorizando cada músculo, cicatriz o lunar con que se encontraban las yemas de sus dedos. En realidad ya se conocía su cuerpo de memoria, pensó tristemente, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada para cuando ya no hubiera manera de comprobarlo.

-Anakin- intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado, y Anakin supo que Obi-Wan sabía lo que se le pasaba por su mente- No pienses en eso ahora.

Le besó en la frente. Anakin sintió el calor de su respiración conforme sus labios descendieron con la suavidad de una caricia por su rostro, pasando después por su cuello y deteniéndose en su pecho.

-Tan solo piensa en esto- murmuró  con sus labios pegados en su piel- Piensa en nosotros. En nada más.

-Lo intentaré.

Sus labios entonces empezaron a juguetear con la piel erizada de su pezón, saboreándolo, erizándolo todavía un poco más. Obi-Wan le vio cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro, y pensó con satisfacción que, al menos en ese instante, lo había conseguido. El mismo Obi-Wan no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en esa suculenta piel bajo sus labios, o en el rápido subir y bajar de sus costillas ocasionado por su agitada respiración conforme iba descendiendo sus labios por su definido abdomen, por el hueso de su cadera, por sus ingles. Y después, más abajo. Llegados a este punto su antiguo Padawan estaba totalmente ido, agarrando con sus manos las sábanas del colchón y soltando gemidos incoherentes. Todo esto mientras Obi-Wan no dejaba de observarle, cruzándose sus miradas los escasos momentos en que Anakin podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Pero Anakin quería realizar su propia exploración también, así que cuando Obi-Wan levantó su rostro de donde lo tenía situado entre sus piernas, Anakin le besó apasionadamente pasando sus manos por todos los lugares de Obi-Wan que podía alcanzar. Obi-Wan de pronto se vio invadido por el terrible pensamiento de que esta podía ser la última vez que estuviera así con Anakin, e inconscientemente profundizó todavía más ese beso, besándole contra la almohada como si no hubiera un mañana. Anakin soltó un gemido de sorpresa, correspondiéndole abriendo más su boca y buscando con avidez su lengua con la suya.

Anakin continuaba adorando su cuerpo con sus manos. Si en su exploración se topaba con alguna cicatriz, era invadido por recuerdos de alguna que otra misión compartida juntos; recuerdos que trataba de ignorar para no emocionarse y estropear el momento. Sabía que estaba al límite: la línea que separaba la felicidad más absoluta por sentirse tan amado por Obi-Wan, y la desesperación más agónica por saber que aquello podía llegar demasiado pronto a su fin, era demasiado fina.

Pero ignorar según qué recuerdos no era tarea fácil.

_“Anakin, ¿te importaría explicar el motivo por el que nos estamos adentrando en un planeta que nada tiene que ver con Tatooine?”_

_“¿Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, Anakin?”_

_“¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme haberte salvado la vida una vez más, Obi-Wan?”_

_“Paciencia, amigo mío”_

_“Eh, menos bromas con R2, hace lo que puede”_

_“Qué difícil es contentarte, Maestro”_

_“Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Anakin. Esta espada láser es tu vida”._

Tantos momentos… ¿Y cómo es que una de las cosas que recordaba con más cariño eran sus constantes cruces de acusaciones? Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Anakin en los momentos que era regañado por su desorden, su impaciencia o sus despistes, que aquellas riñas iban a ser de las cosas que más echaría de menos cuando Obi-Wan no estuviese, se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza. Aquella idea casi le hace reír a Anakin, o lo hubiera hecho de no encontrarse tan mal emocionalmente.

Obi-Wan, entre beso y beso, fue de pronto consciente de las piernas de Anakin flexionándose sobre el colchón debajo de él. Posó distraídamente sus manos en sus muslos, acariciándole con ternura antes de empujarlos un poco más hacia atrás abriendo así aún más sus piernas.

Anakin podía sentir el temblor de las manos de Obi-Wan en el interior de sus muslos. Quizás no fuera el único que estaba conteniendo la emoción.

Mientras los dedos de Obi-Wan se iban acercando a su destino, más recuerdos lo invadieron.

_“Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo”_ Un abrazo de reconciliación había seguido a estas palabras.

_“No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, Anakin_ ”, en esta ocasión el cielo estrellado de Tatooine a las tantas de la madrugada había sido el único testigo de su conversación, _“te has convertido en un Jedi mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca podría llegar a ser”._

_“Aunque no creo que sea apropiado en un Jedi,_ _lo cierto es que no se me ocurre ninguna cosa en este mundo que fuera capaz de separarme de tu lado”._ Después, el primer beso que Anakin no pudo evitar darle al escuchar eso.

_“Yo también siento algo por ti, Anakin, más allá de la amistad que nos ha unido durante todos estos años. Pero esto no puede ser… No me lo pongas más difícil, Anakin” “No lo haré, Maestro… Lo de ayer no se volverá a repetir, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán nunca. No soy capaz de ignorarlos tan bien como tú”._

_“Maestro, ¿qué…?”_ Obi-Wan atrapando inesperadamente sus labios aprisionándolo contra la columna de los jardines del Templo tras sobrevivir a su misión en Ansion. “ _Te quiero, Anakin, y no puedo creer que estos sentimientos sean algo negativo como dice el Consejo, cuando fueron lo único que me alentaba a seguir luchando”._

Obi-Wan intentando ayudarle a arreglar un droide tras reconciliarse (una vez más). _“No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?” “¿Qué puedo decir, Anakin? Encuentro muy difícil concentrarme en un droide teniéndote tan cerca”._

_“¿Qué tal te encuentras, Anakin? ¿Necesitas algo?” “A ti, Obi-Wan. Es lo único que necesito_ ” La primera vez que tuvieron tiempo de explorar íntimamente sus cuerpos.

_“Nunca te abandonaré, Anakin. Estaré siempre a tu lado, a menos que un día no lo desees así”._ Su reconciliación más importante, tras descubrir la trampa de Palpatine.

_“Obi-Wan, esta noche quiero que… me gustaría… me gustaría sentirte dentro de mí”_ La primera noche que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo.

_“Cuando solucionemos el problema del virus, y la situación en la guerra mejore, o al menos no sea tan caótica como lo es ahora… quiero dejar la orden Jedi_ , aquella mágica noche en la playa, _“Y cuando por fin seamos libres para hacer lo que queramos, no dejaré que nada me aparte de tu lado. Nada salvo que algún día cambies de parecer y no me quieras junto a ti. Pero mientras quieras, noches como esta serán lo habitual; y sueño con llevarte a algún sitio como este en el que te tenga solo para mí, tantos días como queramos”._

Pero ya nunca habría forma de poner aquella idea en práctica, pensó Anakin desolado, tratando de evadirse de su tristeza concentrándose en la hermosa sensación de Obi-Wan llenándole por completo.

-¡Anakin!- Obi-Wan se paró al instante, haciendo amago de salir del cuerpo de Anakin tras malinterpretar sus lágrimas- ¿Te he hecho daño?

-¡No! Por favor, no pares- sollozó Anakin, sabiendo lo desesperado que sonaba pero incapaz de que aquello le importara. Lo único que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, era que Obi-Wan parase- Es solo que… no puedo… No _puedo_ soportar la idea de que esta quizás sea nuestra última noche juntos.

Ahora que había empezado, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. Anakin trató de contenerlas, no queriendo que aquello le hiciera pensar a Obi-Wan que no se encontraba bien para hacer esto. Precisamente en estos momentos no había nada en toda la galaxia que necesitara más que sentir a Obi-Wan tan cerca.

Obi-Wan, sintiendo cómo aquellas lágrimas le atravesaban el corazón, hizo esfuerzos por contener las suyas, tratando de mostrarse fuerte por él. Pero lo cierto es que la sola idea de pensar que quizás nunca más tendrían esto no dejaba de atormentar su mente.

-Shh, Anakin, estoy aquí- volvió a enterrarse en él, transformando un sollozo de Anakin en un suspiro totalmente diferente. Colocó besos tranquilizadores en su hombro- No me voy a ninguna parte.

_Al menos no todavía_ , pensó tristemente Obi-Wan.

-Recuerda, Anakin- le dijo sin dejar de moverse lentamente, limpiando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos- haré todo lo posible por que tu visión no se cumpla. Eso es una promesa.

Anakin, con los ojos medio cerrados y la cabeza arqueada sobre la cama, logró algo parecido a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y si acabara cumpliéndose- Obi-Wan ya no pudo enmascarar el temblor en su voz, ni la humedad en sus propios ojos. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero era necesario que se lo dijera. Anakin tenía que oírlo- quiero que sepas que…

-No, Obi-Wan- le suplicó Anakin con ojos llorosos- No digas eso, no…

Obi-Wan se aprovechó entonces de haber encontrado con sus movimientos el lugar dentro de él que andaba buscando, estimulándolo continuamente con cada penetración de manera que Anakin perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Claro que, al ver a Anakin así, respirando agitadamente, soltando irresistibles gemidos, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de pura satisfacción en su rostro, Obi-Wan también perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos durante unos segundos. Estaba tan hermoso. _Por favor, que esta no sea la última vez que veo esta expresión en su rostro._

-Quiero que sepas que no me importa morir. No por mí al menos. Lo único que me pesa es tener que dejarte atrás. Pero tienes que saberlo, Anakin: _tú_ me has dado la vida. Yo vivía muerto por dentro sin saberlo, antes de que me abrieras los ojos. Estos meses que hemos estado juntos, estos maravillosos meses, me he sentido más _vivo_ de lo que jamás pensé que sería posible. Y todo gracias a ti.

Obi-Wan pensó que se merecía un premio por habérselas arreglado a soltar un discurso con tanta coherencia sin dejar de moverse, sintiéndose envuelto con cada movimiento por las estrechas paredes del interior de Anakin, por ese delicioso calor.

-Así que, Anakin, si lo peor acabara ocurriendo, nunca te olvides de esto. Y adonde quiera que vaya cuando muera, siempre estaré velando por ti. Nunca más estarás solo, pues yo estaré aquí, contigo- extendió la palma de su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, sobre su corazón- y te estaré esperando para reencontrarme contigo cuando te llegue tu hora, que espero tarde mucho, _mucho_ en llegar. Por una vez no me importará que seas impuntual.

Lo orgulloso que se sintió de haber sido capaz de arrancar el esbozo de una sonrisa en su joven rostro no podría expresarse en palabras.

Anakin le cogió el rostro con las manos, y a pesar de sus lágrimas, le miró con una determinación y solemnidad absoluta.

-Eres _tú_ quien me ha dado la vida, Obi-Wan- tuvo que parar para suspirar antes de continuar hablando, a causa de un determinado movimiento de caderas de Obi-Wan que lo dejó temblando- Me has salvado, Obi-Wan, en todos los aspectos. De no ser por ti, yo…

No supo cómo continuar, o más bien no quiso. Era escalofriante pensar en la multitud de posibilidades, de maneras en las que podría haber acabado de no haber tenido el apoyo y el amor incondicional de la excepcional persona situada encima de él. El miedo a fallar en esta misión, en la que había tanto en juego… el miedo a _decepcionarle_ haciendo algo estúpido, era demasiado grande.

Obi-Wan debió de haber percibido su malestar, pues se lanzó a su boca apasionadamente, dando la conversación por terminada. No solo eso, también colocó sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas de Anakin, empujando sus piernas hacia atrás y abriéndolas lo máximo posible, haciendo que su antiguo Padawan se sintiera tremendamente excitado por el hecho de estar tan expuesto ante Obi-Wan. Anakin suspiró complacido en medio de su beso, aún emocionado por las palabras del Maestro Jedi. Pasara lo que pasara mañana, nadie les quitaría este momento. Quedaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

-Obi-Wan- exhaló Anakin viendo literalmente las estrellas cuando Obi-Wan aumentó a petición suya la rapidez y la fuerza de sus movimientos, estando el habitualmente sereno y contenido Maestro Jedi abandonado totalmente a sus deseos, lo que quizás era la parte que más excitaba a Anakin. Ambos movían las caderas desenfrenadamente, intercambiando sin parar declaraciones de amor y términos de cariño.

Mientras se movían juntos, Obi-Wan no apartaba su mirada del rostro de Anakin, y volvió a rogar para sus adentros a quien fuera que le estuviera escuchando que esta vez no fuera la última en que le veía así.

Minutos después tras alcanzar el clímax, cuando trataban de recobrar la respiración con sus cuerpos todavía unidos, Obi-Wan empezó a separarse para no hacerle daño.

-No, espera- le suplicó- No te separes aún.

Obi-Wan continuó donde estaba, todavía enterrado en el cuerpo de Anakin.

-No quería hacerte daño- le dijo a modo de explicación colocando un tierno beso sobre su nariz.

-Estoy bien- Anakin le sonrió acariciando con su mano su barba- ojalá pudiera pasarme toda la vida así, unido a ti.

Obi-Wan se ruborizó, sabiendo perfectamente que Anakin podía sentir el efecto que aquellas palabras habían tenido en él.

-Yo también lo desearía- admitió Obi-Wan con una dulce sonrisa, sintiéndose enormemente incivilizado por lo verdaderamente atrayente que era la fantasía de estar siempre dentro del cuerpo de su amado.

Mientras observaba la sonrisa de Anakin y esos ojos azules ensombrecidos por una mirada melancólica, el mismo pensamiento volvió a pasar por su mente. _Por favor, que esta no haya sido la última vez_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fuera un poco triste :( ¡Ya queda muy poco para el final! Pronto sabremos cómo acaba todo, si esta ha sido su última vez o no. Estos días he tenido más tiempo para escribir y por eso he podido actualizar tan pronto, pero para los próximos capítulos lo más seguro es que tarde más. ¡Aún así intentaré no tardarme demasiado! Un abrazo <333


End file.
